


The Will of A Star

by eliniel, lakesideminuet



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Happy Ending, Oracle of Light, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Reincarnation, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 93
Words: 307,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesideminuet/pseuds/lakesideminuet
Summary: Following the final trial, the Warrior of Light finds herself called back to the First to help with the discovery and takedown of Eden. Along the way, she begins having strange dreams and visions that make her question her actions thus far. When Ryne confesses much the same, the Warrior of Light knows that something isn't right. Unsure of what to believe since discovering the truth about Hydaelyn, they set out to find answers and make unexpected allies along the way.





	1. Warrior of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the debut of my new fic! My good friend, Crystal, and I have put our heads together and after hours of research, running dungeons for lore (sorry to those we inconvenienced XD) and making sure continuity was a thing, we are happy to finally unveil our epic work :) We hope you enjoy it as much as we do! For reference, I wrote the Warrior of Light chapters and she wrote the Emet-Selch chapters.

_Remember... us. Remember... that we once... lived. Familiar words in my head spoken by a familiar voice. Words to live by. _

_Tall buildings, beautiful spires against a brilliant sunset. The scent of blooming flowers on the wind. _

_A tap on my shoulder. A smile. Sparkling, golden eyes. A promise._

_A flash of light._

_Tall buildings, beautiful spires in a city at the end of its days. Smoke and ash hanging in the air. _

_A battle looming over my head. Fire, turmoil, screaming. Everything in ruin. No, no, no, no, NO!_

I shot up in bed, my breath short and heart pounding. I put a hand to my head, where a sharp pain was nagging me behind the eye. It pulsed and prodded me to leave the warmth of my bed and get a goblet of water. 

I slid out from under the covers and did just so. The liquid was cool and slid down my throat easily. 

I heaved a sigh as I set the empty cup back onto the table. As if I didn’t already have enough guilt lying on my shoulders, now I was hearing _his_ voice in my head. 

But there was something else there, too. Something I couldn’t quite remember- right out of the realm of my consciousness, as if I could just reach my hand out and touch-

The linkpearl in my ear sounded and I frowned. 

Great, another job for the _Warrior of Light._

Tataru’s sweet voice filtered in when I lifted my hand to activate it. I couldn’t be mad at her. A faerie had been sent from the First to once again request my presence.

“Alright,” I said. “I’ll be on the way shortly.” 

Once I was clad in my usual armor, daggers dangling from my hips, I made for the aetheryte at Mor Dhona, where Tataru was, already waiting with the chocobo that was kept stabled for me outside the Rising Stones. 

With a few words of good will from her and a small pack of supplies, I headed towards Silvertear- to the portal and made my way through to the shard, letting the trained bird head back to the bar itself. 

The blue, sparkling walls of the Crystal Tower’s Ocular appeared around me as I stepped through, but a flash of light and a sudden ache in my head radiated through my whole body, bringing me to a knee. 

The bone knocked against the stone, but I didn’t feel it as my vision blurred and static filled my ears. I saw the Crystal Exarch’s sandaled feet in front of me, surely asking if I was alright. 

_Hear, feel, th-_

I felt it- the Mother’s voice in my head once again, entreating me to do her bidding. But there was something else. Some kind of interference. The headache started to dissipate, but I was no longer in the tower.

I stood, a comforting darkness enveloping me.

A feeling I’d not felt before washed over me. I gasped as a stream of aether wrapped around me, as if it knew me, as if I was a beacon and it a ship trying to find its way through tempestuous waters. As if my body was, somehow, a place to call _home._

It laced itself through my fingers, wound itself about my legs, gently blew strands of my hair. 

It felt...

A brilliant white light floating along the flow caught my eye. I watched as it made its journey through the particles of aether surrounding me. I lifted my hand as it came around, bringing it’s warmth close to my face.

_Hero…_

My eyes widened and I took a step back in surprise. What- 

That little word pierced my heart as if it were a metal blade. My chest ached with a feeling I didn’t understand. I opened my mouth to shout _his_ name. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn’t quite seem to say-

My head pulsed again. My hands gripped the sides of my head, the pain almost unbearable, and the orb of light forgotten instantaneously. 

In another flash of light, I was on the floor of the Ocular. G’raha Tia was leaning over me, one hand on his staff for support. 

“Are you alright?” he asked when he saw that I’d opened my eyes. His voice was muffled, my mind still clearing. I sat up and he moved away a few fulms to give me some space. 

“F-fine,” I stuttered, blinking a few times to clear the blur. “I believe.”

“Good,” he said, pushing himself to his feet, then extending his hand to me. “Ryne is waiting for you.”

He helped me up and together, we made our way towards the Dossal Gate, and onwards to the aetheryte to meet my young companion, the stream of aether still on my mind- along with that voice...the voice I recognized but couldn’t quite place.


	2. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm super excited that we're finally unveiling this. It's my first time writing in a very, VERY long time. I've been having a blast writing this with Christina; I don't think I've had as much fun writing as I have while working on this story with her. It's gonna be a wild ride! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as we've loved writing it. We took a couple of artistic liberties with the universe, but as she said, we tried to stay pretty true to the lore (for the most part). Anyways... I'm really anxious to post this chapter because I worry that people will hate the way I present Emet-Selch's PoV but, here we are. LOL Go easy on me, friends!

Death was warmer than I had anticipated. 

Also a fair bit brighter. And  _ green. _

My understanding of the concept was alarmingly limited, it would seem. But then again, how often does one such as myself  _ truly _ die? 

Yes, true, I allowed my mortal forms to perish when my task was complete. And there had been the time Varis, insufferable brat that he was, tried in vain to shoot me, but neither of these were really  _ dying _ .

But this? Was this what death was? 

And for that matter, how long have I been sitting here--wherever here was--pondering my current situation? Try as I might to retrace recent events, there was a gap. An infuriating missing piece.

I vaguely remembered the battle. I could recall Lahabrea’s Scion puppet breaking the white auracite and their combined effort to contain me. 

But… what of the hero? The Warrior of Light. Just  _ how _ had she survived? One moment, she was being overpowered by the light, turning into an abomination that would help achieve our goals… and the next…

Perhaps I had imagined it. The image of her standing where the Warrior once stood. It faded as quickly as it appeared. 

I shook my head. It had been a trick of the light, hadn’t it? 

But the hue of her soul was so clear to me, I would never have been able to forget it. And how could I, with our hearts and minds having once been so intertwined? 

I must have imagined it. She was gone, lost after the Sundering.

… Had I been contained in the end? I remember rematerializing and imploring the hero never forget our history, no matter who writes the tale. She had nodded to me.

And then… blank.

How I went from there… to  _ here _ … “A complete and total infuriating mystery,” I voiced aloud to myself, hearing my voice echo into the endless …  _ whatever _ this was.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say this is the Lifestream,” I mused as I stood. “Which is, of course, impossible and I  _ do _ know better. I am not one of Her children so She would never allow me here.”

“But is it so impossible?” A familiar voice chimed in from behind me. I whirled around in surprise to see an achingly familiar smile on a face I had not seen in… eons. “I was wondering how long you would sit there brooding, Hades.”

I felt my jaw drop slightly and took a step forward as the hooded figure before me began advancing towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Warm, firm, and reassuring. “I’m afraid the fragment lost in your memory will never make itself clear to you, old friend. It never did for me, either. And as you know, I perished long ago.”

I frowned, clenching my fists as I looked away to survey my surroundings. “ _ Why _ are you _ here _ ? Hythlodaeus, you of all people should not be trapped in a place such as this.”

Hythlodaeus tilted his head. “A place such as what?”   


“In  _ Her _ domain,” I spat out, shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

“I could ask you the same question, Hades. Why are  _ you _ here?” I returned my gaze to him, watching as he gestured to the expansive pale green glow all around us. “Is this not the last place you ever thought you would end up?”

I let out a huff of annoyance. The Lifestream was, in fact, the very last place. “You mentioned the gap in my memory, but I do not recall speaking of such,” I muttered, crossing my arms in suspicion.

Hythlodaeus let out a laugh and arched a brow at me. “You think I do not know you? Of  _ course  _ you would be trying to figure out the gap in your memory! Knowing everything you can to manipulate the scenario that best leads to your goals is what you  _ do. _ ”

I sighed and, for the first time in millennia, felt my shoulders relax. He was right, of course. But he would be-- close as we once were, there were few souls in existence who knew me as well as Hythlodaeus had.

A table made of light suddenly appeared in front of us with two seats facing one another. He gestured that I take a seat and moved to take one as well. He waited for me to sit across from him before clearing his throat. “Best I can tell, the missing memory is when your final judgment occurs. A deal is struck, reparations are made and you end up here or Oblivion.”

I rested my elbows on the table and folded my hands in front of my face, placing my chin on my thumbs as I considered this. Minutes passed in silence between us before Hythlodaeus spoke once more. “How do you feel?”

“I feel…” I paused, really considering the question. “Exhausted, truthfully. Void of most of my energy.” Which really did not come as much of a surprise to me, considering how much of said energy I had used in the final battle against the Warrior and her companions.

He seemed to ponder on this for a moment. “How interesting. I don’t recall feeling such a way upon arriving here. Mentally, then. How do you feel?”

“My thoughts are more clear than they’ve been in quite some time,” I realized, furrowing my brow. Something was different… but I couldn’t quite… 

“You don’t seem angry for having failed  _ Lord _ Zodiark,” Hythlodaeus offered, raising a cup of tea that had suddenly appeared before him. I expected myself to bristle at his tone, at the blatant disrespect but the response never came. I blinked in wonder and watched him raise the cup to take a sip. 

“I’m… not,” I started, speaking slowly as I considered the sudden clarity my mind had been afforded. There  _ was _ no anger, no disappointment in failing my task. There was no overwhelming drive to fulfill it, no frantic pull guiding my thoughts towards obsessively scheming ways to accomplish the Rejoining. My reasons for wanting such an event to occur remained intact, but I felt… 

“Perhaps she broke the tempering after all,” he mused, and I felt my eyebrows shoot up. Hythlodaeus lowered the cup and stood, the table and his chair disappearing. A glow appeared beneath me and suddenly I found myself seated on a bed. “In any case, we can continue this discussion later. You said you were exhausted so for now, dear friend, please rest.”

Before I could protest, Hythlodaeus vanished. The brightness of the Lifestream seemed to dim around me and I suddenly found myself unable to keep myself awake. It was a strange sensation, feeling as if I needed to sleep in what was tantamount to the afterlife. I could only assume it was due to how much aether I had depleted at the end of my life. Or perhaps it was a result of my lifelong burdens causing a chronic lack of meaningful rest?

Before I could realize what had occurred, I found myself in Amaurot, full of life as it had been before disaster struck. There was laughter all around and music playing in the streets, decorations strung from the light posts and the buildings.

I felt a tug on my left hand and looked down to see her, my main reason for fighting for all these eons to complete the Rejoining, a bright smile on her face that made my heart threaten to burst from my chest. 

“Come on! We’ll miss the fireworks if you keep walking this slowly!” She laughed and dropped my hand, running ahead and turning to face me. “It’s a big day for you, Architect! Let’s celebrate!”


	3. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Now that you've got a sense for both our writing styles, we're shooting for Monday and Thursday post days, so two chapters a week. We hope you enjoy! This chapter brought to you by mom!wol. -Christina

I sat down with Ryne in my usual inn room. I’d brought her back to the Crystarium at the behest of Urianger and ordered to make sure she got enough rest after being out in the Empty for so long while he and Thancred finished up their work on Eden. 

Before we left, the former had confided in me that he was concerned for his young charge- that she’d been having nightmares and random bouts of depression, where she’d just stare off into the unknown, lost in thought, refusing to talk to anyone. He asked me to keep a close eye on her while they were apart these next few days to see if there seemed to be anything out of the ordinary with her- or quite possibly, her abilities. 

I didn’t know exactly what he wanted me to do about it, should the problem arise again, but I supposed, at the very least I could be there to comfort her. 

So there we sat, at the dining table, finishing up some supper. 

I had indulged her and given her a small goblet of wine when she had pouted and complained that Thancred had not allowed her any at all, not even a taste. It had made me smile, her little attitude, but it also made me quite sad, too. 

It reminded me that, even though she was there for that final battle and that she’s my old friend’s successor, she’s still just a child in many ways.

The poor girl cringed when she took her first sip and I laughed softly, pushing the thought out of my head. She sheepishly set the cup down in front of me and avoided my eyes as she exchanged it for my water.

After we’d cleared the dishes, we sat side by side by the open window, admiring the stars. 

“Were you able to dig up any old constellation maps?”

“Moren helped me find quite a few but I haven’t had the time to study them yet,” she answered, folding her arms on the windowsill and resting her chin upon them. I watched her as she stared up at the sky, blue eyes wide, taking everything in. “Does it look much different from where you’re from?”

I tilted my neck up. I drew my hand down a line of stars, explaining to her what the symbol meant back on the Source.

“I imagine our stars are quite similar, although they most likely have different meanings.”

“I’m going to miss you again, when you’re gone,” she sighed. I crossed my legs on the bench and reached out to run my hand through her long, red hair. 

“I’m only a call away, you know.” She smiled and leaned into my side. I rested my arm across her shoulders. “What’s on your mind?”

She seemed hesitant at first, chewing on her bottom lip, eyes downcast. She started playing with the loose material of her long sleeves. I waited patiently, for I knew, as well, how hard it was to speak your mind, even to a friend. 

“After the fight with Emet-Selch,” she started, finally, leaning her head on my shoulder. “And after you left. I…I started having these dreams.”

“What kind of dreams?”

“W-Well, I don’t know, exactly. He was...speaking to the Mother. To-to Hydaelyn.” I knitted my brows together. That definitely didn’t sound like the Emet-Selch _I_ knew.

“And what were they talking about?”

“She-she wanted to strike some kind of bargain with him. A bargain...to let him into Her Lifestream.”

I started, looking down at her. Emet-Selch- no, _Hades_, himself- a _champion_ of Zodiark, allowed in the Lifestream? The idea was almost laughable. She sat up again and looked at me before dipping her head down. 

“You don’t believe me, either, do you?”

“Of course I believe you, Ryne. It’s just…”

“I know,” she sighed. “I saw his soul diminish. I…” I tucked her back under my arm, squeezing her shoulder. 

“Maybe it doesn’t mean anything,” I suggested, although I knew I was wrong. It’s _always_ something. “Make sure to tell me when you have the dream again, okay? I imagine...I’ll be staying here for a while longer yet.”

She nodded her assent and we sat for a while longer before deciding to head to sleep. 

_...fireworks….day ...Architect...celebrate!_

_That cheerful voice came from my mouth as I turned to face my companion, a toothy grin on my mouth. I couldn’t see his face, covered in the same mask everyone else around us was wearing, but I could see his smile. _

_“Well, let’s go!” I urged him. _

_Finally, he caught up to me and he grabbed my hand again. He held it tightly, refusing to let it go again. I laughed and looked up at him._

_Even with his mask, he was glorious against the backdrop of the city. The giant, curling spires shining in the receding sunlight with him right in the middle. I sighed, happily._

_“What is it?” he asked. _

_“You. This-,” I started, waving my free hand around me. “Perfect.”_

_He picked me up by the waist and spun me around. I giggled, his fingers tickling my sides. When he set me back down, I looked up into his glowing, golden eyes. _

_“No,” he said. “You’re perfect.”_

My eyes shot open in the darkness. My chest was tight, a feeling of fondness, but also longing, laying over my body as I breathed slowly. 

I thought about what Ryne had confided in me earlier in the evening, then turned my head to look at her, fast asleep in bed next to me, barely illuminated by the moonlight. Her nose twitched in her sleep, then she turned over so she was no longer facing me. 

I sighed through my nose. 

Something was going on and I had a feeling I’d have to get to the bottom of it whether I wanted to or not. 

Emet-Selch in the Lifestream? 

I closed my eyes again. 

A flash of golden eyes behind my lids. So familiar yet… 

Yet… 


	4. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I know we said we would be doing a Monday/Thursday posting schedule but... we changed our minds. After this chapter, it'll be Monday/Wednesday/Friday! I was just too antsy to wait until Monday, so... here we are! -Crystal

I found myself awoken just as abruptly as I had fallen asleep. Sitting up in the bed, I rubbed my temples and exhaled sharply through my nose.

Her presence was there, in my ‘dream’. I was sure of it. The unique sensation of connecting her consciousness with my own was one I could never forget, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that in this dream we had reunited, if only for the moment. 

It was a connection I had been unable to make in ages, one that had been lost to me since the sundering. I reached out once more, hoping to feel  _ something _ of her, but I was met with silence I had grown accustomed to.

Millenia ago, I accepted that I would never see her again, that she had been lost as a result of the battle in which Hydaelyn emerged victoriously. Those of us left behind had surmised that the only way we’d be able to ever see those we had lost again would be through the Rejoining, and with the background hum in our minds pressuring us to do  _ more, _ to push  _ harder, _ we had accomplished much towards our goal.

I furrowed my brow and sighed, finally taking in my surroundings since I had awoken. A shimmer to my left caught my attention and I watched as Hythlodaeus slowly appeared. I gestured to the expansive aether before me. “Still pale green and endless, I see.”

He indicated that I should rise from the bed, waving his hand in a sweeping motion once I had. The area around us began to fade into the great library within the Akadaemia. “The afterlife is what you make it,” he stated in response to my clearly surprised expression. “Once you’ve clearly accepted your death, you should be able to manipulate the aether here yourself.”

I raised a brow at his statement. “What makes you say I have not accepted it?”

He hummed in reflection for a moment before sitting at the edge of one of the many tables in the room. “This room we’re in… this holding cell of sorts… it’s yours privately.”

I watched as he crossed his arms, deep reflection evident in his brow as he spoke, “When such a time arrives that you have truly come to terms with the actions you committed during your life, you will be able to rejoin the rest of us.” 

He stood and walked to a bookshelf, pulling a particularly tattered tome from it before continuing, “Have you not wondered why I am the only one you’ve seen since your arrival?”

I tensed slightly at the mention of the possibility of there being  _ others _ here that I could see. Of course, it made sense that I would see more than Hythlodaeus in the afterlife. 

“Is she here, then? Beyond this room?” I asked as he reached his arm out to hand the tome to me. He gave me a knowing look before sighing.

I glanced down at the title,  _ On the Properties of Aetheric Bonds for Communication,  _ printed largely in a language long since forgotten by the current residents of the Source.

Moments passed between us in silence, save for the sound of pages turning as I flipped through the tome. Finally, he spoke. “I know you recreated Amaurot on that shard, Hades. And that you created shades of her citizens, myself included.”

I looked up at him and smiled sadly. “It’s been quite an arduous, lonely journey. Can you truly blame me?”

He looked away from me, eyes fixated far off in the distance. “I was able to sense things going on in the replication you made. Nothing clearly, but I managed to communicate with you quite a few times. Though I assumed you just felt it was part of the image you projected, based on the responses you gave.”

I closed the tome and placed it on the desk behind me, resting my elbow in my opposite hand as I considered this. “Because of our friendship and my carelessness in creating your shade,” I posited.

He nodded. “It was nice to speak with you again,” he started and looked back at me. “I was able to interact with her there as well, recently.”

I lowered my hand from my chin as my jaw dropped slightly. “So she’s…” My mind was reeling as I processed this information. “You sensed her on the First?”

He nodded stiffly. “But…,” he hesitated before continuing. “She was not whole, Hades. Her soul was pale compared to what it once was. She did not recognize me and did not speak of you in the way she should have.”

I felt the color drain from my face, disappointment flooding my expression. “How long ago?” 

“Time here does not flow as it does in the living realm, so I cannot say for certain,” he replied, apologetically.

My mouth felt dry and I clenched my hand in a fist in anger, fury, and hatred towards the sundering and Hydaelyn bubbling up inside me.  _ How _ could I have not sensed her there as well? “I would like to be alone,” I rasped out, turning away from Hythlodaeus as he nodded and faded away.

I don’t know how long I spent pacing back and forth in the library, opening tomes and reading the content within them, trying to see if I could find out more information on how to reach her, but I soon found myself tired.

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked to the side when a rudimentary crystal that had been used in research caught my eye. I halted in my steps as realization flooded my mind. Of  _ course!  _ Why had I not considered it sooner?

The Warrior of Light. If anyone would be able to aid me in my quest, surely one such as herself would be more than equipped to do so.

But would she? I had said some regrettably distasteful things near the end… more to goad her and her companions to show me their worth more than anything, but distasteful just the same. Perhaps if I could reach out to her somehow… she seemed reasonable enough…

Now… if I could reach into the Lifestream before… was it possible that I could do the reverse? I would have to pick locations in which the Lifestream was easiest to access… 

I sat in a nearby chair and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths before concentrating intensely on trying to pinpoint her blindingly bright aether. Where could she be? Would she be back on the Source by now?

Slowly, I could see a pale outline of the architecture of the city surrounded by trees that the beloved hero of the Source frequented. An aetheric signature such as hers would be felt for malms… but I could not sense her anywhere.

The First then… I retreated from the Source and opened my eyes, shaking my head to combat the fatigue I felt and focused intently on the location in the Rak’Tika Greatwood where the Lifestream had been prolific. When the outline of the forest came into view, I looked around, feeling for her aether and…

_ Sleep. _ A resounding voice echoed in my mind and I found myself pulled out from my location. Frustration filled me as I tried to re-enter the Greatwood; I know I felt her  _ somewhere  _ on the shard, I just needed but one more moment to pinpoint her location.

_ Sleep! _ I shook my head sharply, trying to resist the overwhelming and nauseating feeling of exhaustion that had come over me. 

_ Sleep...  _ the voice echoed once more, soothing and calm. I could feel myself nodding off, any resistance I could have given overpowered by the immense pull to close my eyes.

When I opened them, I was walking the streets of Amaurot once more.


	5. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to Chapter 5! As Crystal said in her last chapter, we've decided to start posting 3 times a week! Stay tuned for the next Emet-Selch chapter on Wednesday :3

It had been nearly two weeks since Ryne had told me about her dreams of Emet-Selch and the deal he made with Hydaelyn. 

Since Thancred and Urianger still had not finished their work, I had taken it upon myself to help her- train her- in their absence. She was still new into her power, afterall. She also needed to know how to protect herself, build up some muscle. Luckily, I was a master in the same type of weapon she was quite fond of. 

We settled into a routine of breakfast, drills, lunch, magic theory and play, and finally dinner. 

At night, _he_ would come to me as I slept. Nearly every time I would close my eyes, I would be back in Amaurot- the _real_ Amaurot, surrounded by beauty and comfort. He was always there, my other half, with those amber eyes that bore into me, knowingly, lovingly…

I had deigned to confess myself to my charge over breakfast one morning, where she had noticed my attention was elsewhere.

“Hmm,” she hummed, setting her goblet of juice down. She tilted her head to the side, red hair sliding over her shoulder. “You think these may be memories from your previous life?” I nodded. 

“The strangest part is…” I paused, unsure of how to continue on.

“Yes?”

“I don’t even know this man, and yet I feel as if I’ve known him my entire life. I feel…” I put a hand over my beating heart, feeling it strain with longing. I let a frustrated sigh blow out of my mouth. This was ridiculous. How could I be falling for a man I’d only ever met while asleep and in such a short time? I’d never even seen his face- always covered with a mask. I shook my head and went back to my plate. “Forget I said anything.”

And yet, the pull in my soul remained. 

“And you?” I asked her, looking her up and down. “Your dreams, have they dissipated?”

She frowned, and I believe she meant to confess something to me but a knock on the door sounded behind me. 

“Yes?” I called, loud enough to pass through the wood. 

“The Crystal Exarch would like to speak with you,” Lyna’s heavily accented voice responded. I sighed and hung my head. Our talk would have to wait, I supposed.

“Duty calls,” I said. I stood and slid my double daggers into the sheaths at my waist, then looked towards Ryne. “Would you like to come?”

“Sure!” she said, instantly brightening, a grin on her face. She hopped up quickly, suddenly excited to be included. 

_Once I had closed the door to our home, I pushed my hood back and slid the mask off my face. I breathed in deeply, and took a look around. He didn’t seem to be here yet. _

_I started towards our bedroom to change out of my robes when a flash of purple made me pause. On the dining table sat a small, budding tree, not much bigger than my hand. On its branches sat green leaves and small, delicate, purple flowers. _

_The beauty of it made me gasp. I’d created the designs for many flowers, but this? This was beyond anything I’d ever-_

_“Do you like it?” his voice asked, behind me. _

_“It’s amazing,” I breathed, unable to tear my eyes away from his masterpiece. I heard him move towards the large front window as I continued examining the plant._

_“I want to put them all over the city. Much bigger, though, of course.” I turned to him, his back to me. Seeing his purple and black Convocation robes was still a shock to me- but a welcome one, nonetheless. I crossed my arms over my chest, a playful smile creeping onto my lips._

_“Flora takes months to get approved and no one in my department has ever submitted anything like this, you know.” I watched as he lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck and shrugged._

_“Well,” he started, a slight laugh in his voice. “Maybe you just missed the paperwork.”_

_“Mhm,” I hummed, not believing him for a moment, and picked up the small pot. I went to him and set it down on the floor in front of the window. I wrapped one arm around his waist, slightly pressing myself against him and we both looked down at it. “I think it would be beautiful in the city.”_

_“Just like you, my favorite flower,” he murmured, winding his arm behind my back. With a soft smile, I turned to him, reaching up to take his mask off, to show him just how thankful I was-_

_My vision pulsed and my hand stayed. A mask I only knew too well-_

I shot up in bed with a loud gasp. My heart beat wildly in my chest and I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. 

Were these really memories from my past? That mask. Was-was I-?

Ryne shifted next to me and sat up with a yawn. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“Another dream,” I said, and continued on, explaining the details while she listened intently. By the time I had finished, she was biting her lip.

“I have been thinking for a while that we should travel back to the Tempest and visit the city.” She looked down at her lap. “I don’t think that this is nothing.” I didn’t disagree, but-

“_We_ are not going,” I announced to her. “I will go. It’s not safe. You’ll stay here and continue your-”

“What if you need backup?”

“I won’t-”

“Thancred told you not to let me out of your sight,” she interrupted me. “You _have_ to take me.” I huffed a laugh and shook my head. Twelve, this girl was insistent.

“Alright, alright. In the morning _we’ll_ set out, but I’m leaving word with the Exarch, should the others come back while we’re gone.” I started to get up to get a drink of water before going back to sleep, but noticed a small wooden tumbler, already full, sitting on my bedside table. My eyebrows furrowed and I picked it up. “Did-did you put this here?”

“No,” she said with a shake of her head, her forehead scrunching up. She looked just as confused as me. “How strange.”

Deciding to ignore my want for a drink, I put it back down, then settled in to go back to bed, thoughts heavy on my mind. In the morning, the cup was gone.

True to my word, after a few words with G’raha Tia, Ryne and I departed the Crystarium that morning. I took her hand and used a teleportation spell. 

When we landed in the aetheryte plaza of the recreated city, I took a look around. I had avoided coming here since that final battle, unwilling to face the guilt building up in my chest. Everything here reminded me of him- the Ascian. I was sure I looked as miserable to be there as I felt.

“It’s alright to be sad,” she confirmed, as we slowly traversed the streets. “Oddly enough, I miss him too.” I didn’t respond to her, but I felt relief at her words. She took a look around at the recreation. “I feel the aether here is fading. His enchantment...it is likely to start disappearing soon.”

I looked around, as well. It was true. I could feel the strength of this place slow dissipating. Soon, it would be nothing more than sand beneath me feet. My stomach clenched at the thought.

We stopped to talk with a few of the shades, but they had no further information to give us. As we headed towards the Bureau of the Architect, though, Ryne grabbed my arm, tightly, forcing me to stop. I followed her gaze to where another shade stood. 

But, it wasn’t just a shade. He seemed panicked. He seemed to be out of breath. He seemed...different than the others.

It was Hythlodaeus.


	6. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally will try to post my chapter earlier in the day, but I've been struggling with studying for my first round of exams next week. If my chapters are late next week I'm so sorry! ;_; I'm drowning in coursework, but I'll try my best! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! -Crystal

I looked down to see her falter as she reached to remove my mask. Her expression was mixed with shock and fear, causing me to place my hands on her shoulders and frown. 

I reached out through our bond for her as I usually had following these abrupt disconnections and was met, as was customary, with silence.

A deviation again… Since I arrived in the Lifestream, my dreams were primarily reliving memories of the past, but it seemed as if some differed ever-so-slightly from what I had originally experienced. The differences were subtle, so much so that I could not be sure if I had just misremembered. I noticed that these deviations seemed to happen primarily when I felt our minds connected. 

Dreams in which her presence was absent had the memories left unaltered, instead seemingly playing out on their own with me reliving through my own eyes. I furrowed my brow. Now that I think about it, how long had I been sleeping? Was it possible for me to wake myself up to continue my search for the Warrior of Light? 

Just as the thought entered my mind, the memory faded abruptly and I soon found myself standing alone in my office in the Bureau of the Architect overseeing Creation of the trees I had approved to decorate the city. 

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. “Enter.”

An Amaurotine who recently completed training for my department entered, shuffling his feet nervously. I turned to face him and raised a brow inquisitively, watching him shrink back at my gaze. “Emet-Selch. Your presence is requested in the courtyard.”

With a nod, I teleported myself down to the main floor of the building, stopping at the desk to speak with the Concept clerk to drop off paperwork I had completed earlier in the day before walking outside to the aforementioned courtyard.

Creators were gathered around a tree, its branches bare save for one or two leaves which had begun to wither and fall. They were murmuring amongst themselves when I approached and cleared my throat. The team leader turned to me and frowned. “Apologies for the interruption, Emet-Selch. We would not have disturbed you from your busy schedule if we did not think it urgent. Try as we might, it does not blossom to the specifications.”

I surveyed the courtyard as a whole and noted three of the trees had been completed successfully. Two other trees stood, barren of leaves and appearing dead and dry. Placing my hands on my hips with a sigh, I shook my head before gesturing towards an empty plot in front of me where a tree was meant to be Created. “And what of this one?”

“We… we were waiting to see what you thought before proceeding. Something like this has never happened before. The other teams throughout the city have reported similar such abnormalities.”

I nodded and snapped my fingers, a tree sprouting up in the empty plot. Just as they had reported, the leaves and the flowers did not bloom. “How peculiar…” I murmured, circling the tree slowly before summoning a piece of paper into my hand. 

Not taking my eyes off the tree, I jotted some findings down before I reached my arm out and gestured for someone to take the page. “Take these findings to Lahabrea, would you? Perhaps he can weigh in on this matter. Tell him it’s urgent and  _ insist _ that he look at it right away before you leave. I don’t want to wait weeks for a response.”

That night, as we were preparing to sleep, I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it immediately. While I had considered discussing the trees with her, I decided against it. The implications I had considered were very serious ones, and without more information from Lahabrea and the Akadaemia, there was no reason to worry her. It was probably nothing, after all.

I could hear her heavy sigh from the bathroom and she poked her head out with feigned annoyance. “Hades, I can tell that something’s on your mind. If you don’t tell me, I’ll just go in there and find out for myself.”

Chuckling at her straightforwardness, I approached the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe with my arms crossed, watching as she prepared for bed. “Have you ever had a flower fail to bloom?”

She paused a moment from her routine to consider my question before looking at me with a playful smile, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “What’s the matter? Performance anxiety?”

I rolled my eyes, but could not fight the smile that crept on my lips. Pushing myself off the doorframe, I approached her, resting my head atop hers as I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. “Persephone, I’m serious. The Creators throughout the city could not get the leaves or flowers to bloom today.” I paused. “Neither could I.”

Her smile faded almost immediately and she furrowed her brow. “Can you describe exactly what happened?”

Just as I was beginning to explain the events of the day, I could hear a frantic call echo in my mind.  _ Hades, wake up. _

The memory faded away and I was forced to open my eyes. I struggled to keep them open and groggily watched as Hythlodaeus reached for me and shook me by the shoulder. “Are you alright?”   
  
I nodded slowly and shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

My eyes slid shut once more and my head felt too heavy for me to hold up, so I let it fall to the side to rest against the wall. I could hear Hythlodaeus’ breath catch for a moment before he placed both hands on my shoulders roughly and shook me once more causing me to groan as my head hit the wall.

“Halmarut is in Amaurot again. She approached my shade.”

I opened my eyes at the mention of Persephone’s title and shook my head to try to clear the fog the sleepiness had caused. 

“Look around. You were searching for something here, in these books. What was it?” I grunted my acknowledgment to his statement and looked around drowsily before looking up at the ceiling to try to remember. What... was it... again?

“Hades, this isn’t normal. You’ve been resting for far longer than anyone should need to after death. Try to fight it. What were you looking for?” He prompted once more, urgency laced in his tone.

I furrowed my brow and looked back towards the bookshelves. “Persephone.”

“What  _ about _ Persephone?” he raised his voice slightly, and I felt his concern as he began shaking me when my eyes slid shut again. 

“My dreams. She… we connect,” I replied gruffly, reaching my hand to rub my eyes roughly to force them open. I cleared my throat, remembering what I had been trying to accomplish before I fell asleep. “The Warrior of Light.”

He frowned and looked off behind me for a moment. “Who is the Warrior of Light?” he asked, either to me or to whomever he was looking at behind me. In my sleepiness, I could not be sure.

Suddenly, I could hear an echoing melody in my ears once more, pulling me back to sleep. My eyelids felt heavier with each passing second, and I soon found I was unable to keep them open.

“Hades…!” I could hear Hythlodaeus’ panicked tone as he called my name, but it slowly faded away, replaced with the soothing voice beckoning me to sleep, to dream of the past, to relive my memories of happier, less complicated times. 

She was with me whenever I dreamt, after all, and after a thousand lifetimes of never seeing her… I found little reason to fight the call.


	7. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone. We're so happy you're enjoying it!

The shade that was Hythlodaeus was acting strangely. Finicky. Frantic. I unsheathed my daggers, gripping them tightly in my hands and made sure Ryne stayed behind me, her own weapons drawn. I wasn’t too sure what I could do against someone who wasn’t really here, but there’s no shame in being cautious. 

“Hythlodaeus?” I called as I approached. His attention immediately shot to me, if only for a moment.

“_Halmarut is an Amaurot again_,” he started, head tilting back to whomever else he was talking to, which obviously was not me. His voice sounded muffled- far away. I furrowed my brow.

“What’s going on?” I asked him. 

“_Hades, this isn’t normal…What...looking for?_”

I stood ready, merely a few yalms away as I watched. It was almost like his attentions were split. Was he somehow with Emet-Selch?

“What about Persephone?” This time, his voice was louder, clearer, more real. 

That word, that name, it-

My eyes widened, something foreign, but strangely familiar opening up inside me. I gasped, the grip I had on my weapons loosened. They clattered to the stone beside me as I fell to one knee, a hand over my chest. Ryne called out for me and was by my side immediately. She placed her hand on my back.

“Are you alright?” she asked, though her voice rippled and echoed in my consciousness. I cringed, a tether inside of me pulled taut and a searing white light behind my eyelids. 

And suddenly, as if it never happened, the feeling was gone. My heart pounded in my chest as I stared at the ground, heaving deep breaths. 

“What-what was that?”

Ryne helped me stand, but I shook my head, unable to explain. 

“Who is the Warrior of Light?”

We both looked up at the shade once more. He seemed to be staring at me. 

“I-I’m the Warrior of Light?” I responded, but he looked away once more. 

“_Hades_!”

My charge bent back over to gather my daggers and handed them off. Immediately I dropped back into my stance, again, waiting. 

“Hythlodaeus,” I said, more insistent this time. “You need to tell us what’s happening.”

Finally, he sighed, his shoulders slouching heavily, and turned to us. “Let us take a seat, shall we?” He motioned towards the tall tower in front of us.

I chewed on the inside of my mouth for a moment, but sheathed my weapons and let him lead us inside the building. Once all three of us were sat on a bench, he continued.

“Halmarut, you must help him.” I shook my head, not understanding.

“Halmarut? Help...what?”

“Ah, I see you are still yet to be awakened.” He nodded and sat forward, his arms resting on his knees. “We are in the Lifestream, so-called Warrior of Light.”

“How can you be in both places at once? How are you in the Lifestream at all? Weren’t you-”

“Ah, but I was not tempered to Zodiark. I passed before the summoning could occur. I was what they call...an _innocent_. As were you, during those dark, foreboding days. But that is a story for another day- and one that is not mine to tell.” 

I clenched my jaw.

“When Hades created this ghost of a city, he made me the only one self-aware.” He looked towards a couple of shades standing in a corner, debating the end-of-times and the morality of summoning a God. “To do that, he pulled some of my consciousness from _Her_ domain, giving me the ability to split my attention between the two. I do not think he realized what he was doing at the time- only that he wished to speak to his old friend again and inadvertently give me the ability to give you the truths that you so craved- ones he could not bear to utter himself.”

“And how did _he_ end up in the Lifestream?” Hythlodaeus lifted a hand to his mouth in thought.

“That I could not say. I can only assume he struck a bargain with Hydaelyn.”

“I-I had dreams about that,” Ryne said, quietly, from my other side. This got the shade’s attention and he looked her up and down.

“A child of the Mother,” he started, astounded. “In possession of a link straight to Her. Fascinating. A rare gift, indeed. Continue.”

She hesitated, looking up at me, but I nodded in encouragement. 

“I dreamt that...that Emet-Selch was being judged for his deeds and that...that Hydaelyn would let him into the Lifestream under one condition- I know not what that condition was. But there was something else, too.”

She looked at me, worry in her eyes and I got the feeling she was about to tell me what she had wanted to the morning before. 

“I had another dream, recently.” Hythlodaeus leaned in further. 

“Could it possibly be the answer to why Hades is currently caught in a never-ending cycle of sleep?” 

Ryne nodded and took a deep breath. “I heard-I heard the Mother telling him to sleep. I didn’t-” She paused, looking for the words. “It did not strike me as malevolent so I didn’t think to say anything, but now…” She looked down towards her lap. I snaked my arm around her shoulders as a small comfort. 

“It’s alright,” I nearly whispered to her. “We can’t know that it is or is not-”

“Please, Halmarut. I am begging you.” I shifted again to look at the shade. “What-what She is doing to him is not normal. Not right.”

I bit my lip, torn. Hydaelyn was _my_ God. Everything I’ve done has been in Her name. 

But Ryne’s dreams-my own dreams, too…

I closed my eyes and the image of his mask appearing once again in my mind gave me pause, my hand stretched up to slide it off his face. His golden eyes…

“But, how could I? I don’t possess _that_ type of power.” 

“Eight times rejoined,” he noted. When I opened my eyes again, he was looking at me, although I got the feeling he was really looking _in_ me. “That piece of your soul that walked by your side the last time we met- you are joined now, yes?”

I nodded, remembering Ardbert. Remembering how he had willingly held his axe out to me when I was just on the cusp of turning into a monster.

“So close to whole now, you should-”

_Break._

I knew that voice. Hydaelyn’s voice. I felt a sharp pain behind my eye, and my hand immediately went to my head. I could hear Ryne groan next to me. What-

“You should be able to-”

_Break!_

When the pain subsided, I looked around. The shade had disappeared. 

My resolve strengthened. I needed to find out what was going on. Hydaelyn was hiding something from me and I _had_ to know what. But first, I needed to know as much as I could about the Lifestream- and what it was to the Ascians. To do that, I decided I should start by seeking out the aid of the Elder Seedseer back on the Source- Kan-E-Senna.


	8. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had an anatomy exam today and it honestly kicked my butt. So here, have some fluff (with a hint of sadness and some suggestive themes) because fluff makes everything better! Having a lot of fun with these Emet-Selch chapters in his memories of Amarout :D - Crystal

I could never tire of her laugh. She looked positively radiant, lost in her joy, holding her sides as she doubled over, unable to contain herself. 

I had just finished describing a Concept that had crossed my desk that morning of a creature, avian in appearance, with a giant bill that primarily would be found standing perfectly still. It would have an unwavering glare and should it decide to declare one as its master, it would follow perpetually. The proposal included a poorly executed drawing, which I had decided I would bring home to show to her.

She removed her left hand from clutching her side and lifted the page up once more to examine the drawing and was again overcome with giggles. Finally, she was able to calm down enough and took a deep breath, wiping the tears that had fallen from the overwhelming amusement. 

“But why… would you reject this… absolute_ masterpiece? _” she asked, handing the page back to me.

I chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. “I could always approve it and name it after you, my love,” I cooed and watched as her face was filled with horror.

“You wouldn’t _ dream _of it,” she retorted, narrowing her eyes as she called my bluff.

I brought a hand up to my face and pretended to consider the Concept, when a flicker outside the window caught my attention. I looked outside and felt my jaw drop. The clouds were… glowing orange?

Standing, I hastily went to our balcony, throwing the doors open. I could feel Persephone reach for me with confusion and concern, but she quickly came to my side and gripped my arm tightly as she examined the sky. 

I watched as lightning struck a tree in the courtyard which, already dry and dying from the lack of aether to fully create it, instantly caught fire. Citizens walking the streets nearby gasped at the sight and began to examine it, speaking amongst themselves about the end of days in hushed, panicked voices.

We stood in silence as she watched the tree burn, my eyes trained on the clouds which had begun churning above us. The sky began to rumble and moments later, thunder roared so loudly and with so much force, windows all around began to shatter.

This time, the rumbling did not stop as the ground beneath us shook. I furrowed my brow and watched as the citizens in the streets ran into their homes, bracing themselves for the coming storm. Suddenly, a deep, sonorous noise reverberated all around, causing the air to feel as if it was trembling as well. It grew in volume until it was almost too much to bear before it suddenly ceased as if it had never even existed.

Amaurot had recently been experiencing violent weather fluctuations but… something was different with the aether this time following the strange sound. Somehow… in the pit of my stomach…

The tremors came harder now, increasing in intensity until it was difficult for us to maintain our footing. Lightning flashed again, and I watched with wide eyes as streaks of fire began to fall from the sky.

I heard screams echo out nearby, panicked yelling to run and watched as dozens of Amaurotines turned the corner. The ground beneath their feet began to sunder. I moved to stand in front of Persephone, grabbing her face between my hands and bringing my lips to hers for a moment before I pressed my forehead to hers. “I’ll be back. Please stay here.”

I teleported away before she could protest and reappeared where I had heard the screaming originate. 

In front of me, I could see the back of a monstrous, worm-like beast breathe out a burst of noxious poison onto a group of young students. They instantly fell to the floor, writhing as the poison entered their bodies for a moment before becoming perfectly still. The beast turned to approach another group of nearby students that had been trapped, huddled in a corner. It had mouths all along its sides, and I watched in horror as tendrils emerged to grab the bodies of the dead students before they were consumed.

I shot a burst of arcane energy at its back and it turned to me. It seemed to _ grin _ at me before it turned back and released another cone of poison at the students. The buildings nearby began to collapse, the fire that fell from the sky causing any nearby plant life to burn.

No. _ No, _ I didn’t want to relive this. 

An Amaurotine with a familiar mask arrived to my left and shot several bursts of lightning at the beast while firing two signals into the sky to alert the city of imminent danger at our location. 

_ Anything _ but this. I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head, knowing what came next. 

Suddenly, the world around me grew still and silent. I could hear a soft sigh coming from my right and I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked in confusion as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of my bedroom.

I looked over to the side to see Persephone reaching over to place a stack of papers on the nightstand before she rolled back over to lay her head on my bare chest, her hand placed gently on my abdomen. I moved to better accommodate her, wrapping my arm around her and pulling her body even closer to mine, our legs tangled together.

She lazily traced shapes along my torso, exhaling a sigh through her nose as I kissed the top of her head softly, my hand working through the length of her sweat-dampened hair. 

I took a deep breath, relieved that I had somehow been able to stop the previous memory from continuing. It had become apparent to me that I had some semblance of control over what I was forced to relive. How intriguing. 

I felt Persephone shift slightly to reach down towards our feet where the bedsheets had become bundled from our prior activities and she pulled them up to her shoulders before returning to the same position she had been previously.

“Are you cold?” I asked, looking down at her to watch her nod slightly. I moved to turn towards her, wrapping my arms around her as I positioned us so her head was under my chin.

She sighed happily and we lay there in silence; I was content to let _ this _ particular memory play out. I soon felt the pulsation in my mind that occurred when Persephone and I connected.

“I wish I knew what you were thinking when you’re lost in your thoughts like this,” she mumbled sleepily.

I breathed out a chuckle. “It’s nothing terribly exciting,” I lied.

“Enlighten me, then,” she responded with a yawn. “What is it that’s not _ terribly exciting _?”

“I… well,” I hesitated and cleared my throat. “Should you desire it, you_ could _ know what I was thinking.”

I could practically feel her confusion, but she soon tensed slightly, understanding the implications of my statement. She took a deep breath to relax but remained silent.

“I had an elaborate plan,” I started, suddenly feeling very nervous. “But it occurred to me that you are not the type to be easily impressed with grandeur. As such, I decided upon a different approach.”

She began tracing small shapes on my shoulder to let me know she was still listening and I continued, “I… never considered the possibility of partaking in such a ceremony. It seemed foolish, imposing. A burden. But the day I met you… Gods, you were…” 

I exhaled a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. “You were nothing short of brilliant. The way you defended the Concepts you had designed… the sheer passion you felt for them… No one saw the practicality of designing new flora--to what end? What would it accomplish?--but… you wanted to make the city _ live _, you said.”

“And the day your first Concept was approved? The overwhelming, infectious joy I witnessed in you…”

I shook my head and tightened my hold on her slightly. “I swore to myself _ that day _ that I would do everything in my power to become the next Architect. To be able to approve every single flower you designed if it meant I could see that smile again.”

I paused, moving my head back slightly to press my lips to her forehead before I resumed, “I wonder if you realize the impact you’ve had on me, the drive you instill to do _ more _ for the improvement of Amaurot, to be _ better _ for those yet to come.

“One day… I suddenly came to realize that I _ did _ want the ceremony. That the idea of the eternal bonding was not this dreadful loss of privacy or…loss of individuality. I am better _ with _you. So… if you wanted to...”

I worried that she had fallen asleep when I heard her heave a dramatic sigh. 

“You’re right. I _ do _make you better. You were an insufferable bore before me.” She shoved my shoulder to push me onto my back and propped herself up on her elbows to look at me, a playful smile on her lips. She looked up at my face and the smile appeared to falter, her eyes widening only for a second before her original expression returned. 

I raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh, was I? And here I thought you found me charming.”

She leaned forward to bring her face close to mine as her eyes searched mine for a moment. “Perhaps we _ should _ have the ceremony then, so you can hear the harsh truth from my brilliant mind,” she finally said, softly.

I lifted my face slightly towards hers, our lips barely an ilm apart as I narrowed my eyes dramatically. “If you recall, _ you _ were the one who wanted to know what _ I _ was thinking.”

“That _ is _ true… well… at the very least, I’ll get to have fun tormenting the Architect with lewd thoughts throughout the day.”

She moved to position herself above me, her knees on either side of my body as she wrapped herself in the bedsheet. I rested my hands on her hips and her smile widened even further as she bent down, bringing her lips even closer than they had previously been, her hair creating a curtain around us. 

I pressed my lips against hers, one hand sliding up her side to coax the bedsheet from her grip in order to push it out of the way once more. After a moment, I pulled back slightly, smirking against her lips as she tried to follow. “That is not a game you want to play with me, my love. I would win.”


	9. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I sincerely hope you're enjoying our story! I really love this chapter, the beginning of exciting things to come!! And a little cameo from our favorite little faerie! It's a little longer than usual, but you'll just have to forgive me :P

The day that I left to head back to the Source was an unusual day. Thancred and Urianger had still not returned, although I wasn’t in the least surprised. Without Ryne tagging along behind them, they had probably taken the time to finish some tasks the kobolds at Mord Souq had requested of them while waiting to see if the girl we’d found on Eden would wake. 

When I told her she would have to stay behind, she pouted, but I knew she understood that currently, there was no way for her to walk between worlds like I did. I assured her I would be back as soon as my business was taken care of, and I meant it, but I still felt quite bad about it. Since time runs different between the Source and the First, what was a day for me could be a week for her. 

I was thinking about it as I was bathing and getting ready to leave, when I heard a squeal coming from the main room. I wrapped a towel around my body and rushed out, still dripping wet. 

“What?” I asked. She pointed to the bed where a single pink flower lay. I shook my head, not understanding what she was so scared of. 

“It-it just appeared there!” she cried. I furrowed my brow. “I turned my back for a moment and…”

I sat down on the mattress and carefully picked up the bloom, examining it from the tips of the petals to the end of the stem. “It seems harmless enough. Do you feel anything abnormal?” I laid it in her outstretched palm and she closed her eyes, spreading her magic over it. 

“No, it...It feels normal, but it has _your_ essence on it.”

“My what?”

“Your aetheric signature. It’s as if...you created it.” I looked at it again and frowned. 

_Eight times rejoined. You should be able to-_

Hythlodaeus’s words echoed in my mind. What was it that Hydaelyn didn’t want me to know? I stood up, quickly.

“I need to get going. Put the flower in water and keep an eye on it until I return. I’ll meet with whom I need and come back immediately.” Ryne nodded and I went back to the bathing room to quickly dress. 

Gridania was just as I remembered it, though it had been quite a long time since I’d stepped foot in it’s forests. I was met at the aetheryte plaza by a member of the Twin Adders and promptly led to the designated meeting area. 

The Elder Seedseer was facing away from me, animatedly exchanging words with someone I was unable to see. When the soldier escorting me announced my arrival, she turned, a soft smile on her lips. I caught a flash of orange just past her head. Ah, of course.

“My friend,” she started as I approached, standing to greet me. “It is good to see you.” I gave her a small bow. “You have made some quite spirited friends on your recent journeys, I see.” 

Feo Ul gracefully floated into view, quickly circling my head before setting herself on Kan-E-Senna’s shoulder. I laughed and shook my head. 

“My [_adorable sapling_]!” the small faerie exclaimed, folding her hands together, excitedly. “How good it is to see you this day, and on your own world, too!”

“I have just been talking with this delightful sprite. Once she relayed to me the information about today’s meeting, she stayed behind and has been regaling me with exhilarating tales of your quest to save the First.” 

“Yes,” I confirmed. “Feo Ul played no small part in my success, as well.” I nodded my head to her, the King of the Faeries. “You have my deepest thanks for coming all this way to relay my request.”

She lifted herself off of her seat and flitted over, affectionately patting my cheek with her small hand. 

“What do I always say, my sapling?”

“Call if ever I am in need,” I recited, obediently. She smiled and turned away from me, bowing to Kan-E-Senna. 

“And now, I shall take my leave, Elder Seedseer, and let you discuss your private matters.”

“By all means, your Majesty, come and speak with me whenever you wish.” 

With naught but a nod and a wave, the faerie was gone in a sparkle of light, leaving the two of us alone. Kan-E-Senna held her hand out towards a seat at the table.

“Please, my friend. Sit, rest, and tell me what is on your mind.” I did as I was bid and folded my arms on the wooden table. 

“I have come today to inquire about Ascians...and the Lifestream.” She easily slid into the seat opposite me and tilted her head.

“I was not expecting this question today, but one I will answer to the best of my ability, nonetheless.” She rested her staff against the arm of her chair and leaned forward a bit. “As you know, the Lifestream is a gift from the Mother- giving Her children’s souls the chance to be reborn again after our mortal flesh has left this realm. The Ascians, servants to Zodiark, a source of great and terrible darkness, are not of Hydaelyn’s children and are therefore apart from the Lifestream. When they pass, their souls are sent to Oblivion, where they will never again be reborn.” I nodded, looking down at my lap, and tried to best ask my next question.

“Is it...How would it be possible for an Ascian’s soul to...be granted permission to enter the stream?”

The Elder Seedseer’s brows knit together. “That is…” She seemed at a loss for words for a moment, which was extremely unusual. “That is unlike any question I have ever been asked. I am loathe to admit that I do not have an answer for you, except to say that the possibility is extremely low. If I were to venture a guess, I would say the Mother herself must have intervened, but of course, I could not know for sure.”

Another nod. I understood- this was a difficult subject and truly, how could one ever truly know what went on in the afterlife? 

“A-and pulling a soul from the Lifestream. I have observed you do it before- with Y’shtola. How...how does one go about it? What kind of power would you possibly need to achieve it? During my quest to save the First, I witnessed an Ascian do it with a snap of his fingers.” I mimicked Emet-Selch and snapped. Her eyes narrowed toward me, her lips a hard, straight line, though her words stayed polite. 

“That is something that I am not at liberty to discuss. I am sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. I was merely curious,” I responded, waving my hand.

She visibly relaxed and continued talking for a moment, but I felt a sharp pain behind my eyes. I closed them, pressing my thumb and forefinger to my face. 

_A flash. I was standing on a balcony, gripping the railing with white knuckles, broken glass on the ground around me. I was staring down at the back of a man, screaming for him to come back to me as he faced off with a giant, monstrous...familiar...worm. _

_Minutes ago we had been laughing. I looked to my left to see a building, engulfed in flames, collapse, raining down pieces of rock on the citizens below. _

“Are you alright?” When I opened my eyes again, Kan-E-Senna was standing from her chair, worry written on her face. I blinked a few times and looked at my surroundings. 

“I…”

“I think it may be time to take our leave,” she suggested. I nodded. She had given me all the information she would for the time being- there seemed no point in badgering her further, and I didn’t want to make her more suspicious. She picked up her staff and started heading out. 

“Oh, Elder Seedseer, one last question.” She paused and turned her head back to me. “Is-is there a way that...Lately, I have been having these feelings, like my mind is... connected, you could say, to someone else’s. Have you ever heard of this happening before?” She put her fingers to her lips in thought.

“I was once told of a legend about the origins of our Eorzean Bonding Ceremony, where, in ancient times, it wasn’t merely an exchange of rings- but also of hearts and minds, as well, and the bond tethered you to that person for eternity. But, I can hardly believe it is anything more than a children’s tale.” I nodded once more, and finally let her depart the area. I put my hand over my chest and sighed, the pull tightening.

Later that night, after I’d rushed back to the First, I laid in bed, listening to the rhythm of Ryne’s soft breathing beside me. My mind was spinning in circles, and I was unable to stop it. I was nowhere nearer to the answers I needed. Hydaelyn was not going to help me this time- in fact, it felt as if she was hindering me. With a sigh, I slowly, slowly, let the comfort of sleep take me, forcefully pushing the thoughts from my mind.

_I was tangled in a mess of sheets and limbs, finger drawing patterns into the flesh of the man holding me. He was warm and I curled into him, my head resting on his chest. He was- he was talking about a ceremony, and how brilliant I was. A ceremony? Kan-E-Senna’s words floated in the back of my mind as the dream progressed._

_“You’re right,” I said, a smirk on my face. “I do make you better. You were an insufferable bore before me.” I playfully shoved his shoulder so he laid flat on his back, then sat up to look at him. My smile dropped for a moment, my eyes wide._

_His face. A face I knew all too well. I was..._

_But the dream played on, making me play with it. _

_He tore the sheet off my body, leaving me bare-_

When I shot awake, my face was hot and I had an ache between my legs. The sun had just started lighting up the room when Ryne slowly, sleepily wandered back in from the bathing room. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, obviously trying to stifle a yawn. She sat on the edge of the bed. “Your face is red.”

“It-it’s nothing,” I stuttered, embarrassed, even though she had not the slightest idea what I’d just dreamed about. “Go back to sleep.”

When she had laid back down, facing away from me, and I had calmed down, I stared up at the ceiling, arms behind my head. 

All this time, I had known for sure that I had been an Amaurotine in the past. That I was an Ascian, in some sense. But I had no idea- never thought that I...had been _his_ lover. I felt my insides tie in knots. I needed answers, and if the Mother was not going to help me, I was going to help myself.

Actions aside, I noticed two things in my most recent dreams. One, even if only for a single moment, I was _me_ and not _her_. Even if only for a single moment, I was able to control the dream. If I concentrated enough, could I keep that hold longer? And second, somewhere deep in my chest, I could feel _him_. Every time I dreamt of _him_, that tether connecting us was there. I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was dreaming with me because when I would wake, I could feel the absence deep in my soul.

Now, all I had to do was warp the dream so I could speak to him directly.


	10. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived my first week of exams, but just barely! Scores are still pending but today I took the last exam of 6 for the week and it was a 5-hour long ordeal comprised of over 200 questions. My brain has melted out of my ears, so please forgive any grammatical errors! This one is also a little longer than they had been previously. Enjoy! - Crystal

I returned home from the Convocation meeting and shrugged out of my robe, calling for Persephone while I removed my mask. On the table for today’s meeting was the topic of replacing Halmarut, who was in charge of Amaurot’s botanical and agricultural needs. He had recently announced he would be stepping down, and Persephone’s name had been placed for consideration. 

As I entered the bedroom, I found her sitting on the bed staring at her hands. Which was odd… because she should have been in the bathroom if my memory served correctly. 

She looked up at me and pursed her lips before speaking. “Emet-Selch.”

I paused in the doorway and crossed my arms in suspicion. “Care to explain the formality?”

She locked eyes with me and I narrowed mine in return. Something was off. “It’s me.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to need a little more information to know who you are, seeing as how you’re inhabiting my soulmate’s body,” I clenched my jaw and took a step towards her. “In  _ my  _ memories, no less. Speak clearly, I’m in no mood for games.”

She raised an eyebrow at me and smirked in a familiar way. I had seen that smugness before… but… “Your  _ hero.” _

“You have some nerve, Warrior of Light.” I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. “Was it just too impossible for you to resist pestering me with your dullardry even in the afterlife?”

She stood from the bed, crossing her arms. “You mean you didn’t notice me here all those other times?”

I began collecting aether in my hand, preparing to fire at her but she shook her head at me. “I don’t think I have enough control to dodge right now, and you’d just end up hurting her.”

“By all accounts, if the memory deviates far enough it will just reset to a new one and we’ll both be rid of you, so I’m willing to take my chances on that,  _ hero. _ ”

“Can you… just…” She moved her hands to hold them both up, to attempt to convey to me that she meant no harm, but I fired the energy at her regardless. As much as it pained me to watch my own aether directed at Persephone, the relief I felt when the surroundings shifted to another memory prior to impact was stronger.

I had acted on impulse, lashing out to protect Persephone, whose presence lingered through our bond even as the hero had taken control. I sighed and shook my head. In my complacency with living in my memories, I had lost sight of my original task. Wasn’t I the one trying to contact her in the first place? 

I exhaled and tried to orient myself. When and where did I choose in my haste to force  _ her _ away? I was in the apartment, and by the looks of it, this was a day in which Persephone had not yet returned home before I had. I heard the door open and turned towards it.

“You really need to just give me a second to explain,” the hero said, using Persephone’s voice.

I groaned and threw my hands up in frustration. “Fine!  _ What _ , by Zodiark, are you doing here? I was enjoying myself. Reliving happier times. Isn’t that what dead people  _ do _ ? Enjoy the company of their  _ also dead _ loved ones?”

“Is there any way you could… I don’t know, pause the dream or something? It’s like I’m having to fight with what you’re remembering to even speak to you.” 

I arched a brow as realization struck. “The deviations. They were  _ you _ .”

“Yes. Were you not listening? I’ve been here for quite some time,” she replied and I snapped my fingers to fulfill her request. I experimented with suspending or swapping memories since my previous experience and found I could control more than I originally expected. I watched as she visibly relaxed. She nodded in gratitude and stretched her arms up before taking a deep breath. “For some reason, every time I sleep, I come into these dreams. Sometimes I feel like I have control, but it’s never for very long.”

I brought my hand up to my chin, considering this information. If she has been here, witnessing the memories… and I have been in the Lifestream… I narrowed my eyes at her. “I  _ knew _ your  _ Mother _ was just as scheming as the Ascians you and your Scions harbor so much resentment for. Come to gather information on us, have you? Killing me wasn’t enough?”

I stalked towards her and stood directly in front of her, glaring down at her. “What were you looking for, then? A weakness? A way to finally be rid of Elidibus so you can all live happily ever after in your fragmented pathetic lives?”

She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. “I’m sure you’ve been  _ very _ disappointed with what little you’ve discovered. Unfortunately for your  _ beloved  _ Hydaelyn, I cannot bring myself to care about anything of note to her while your vessel is here. Perhaps you should have considered picking a different host, hero. If you truly wanted information out of me, Lahabrea would have been a better choice.”

She huffed angrily and crossed her arms. “By the Twelve, are you finished yet? Do you enjoy hearing yourself speak?”

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “I don’t know why I’ve been coming into your memories. It has nothing to do with Hydaelyn. She didn’t send me here. Honestly, I wasn’t even sure what I was experiencing until that… one… memory where… um…” She looked away from me towards the bedroom, her cheeks flushed. 

“Ah, I see.” The wide eyes and faded smile, I recalled with a smirk. “Just how much did you witness then? Based on your complexion, I’d say a fair amount. Couldn’t bring yourself to wake up, hero? Not that I blame you.”

“Sh-shut up!” She turned back to me, furious but embarrassed. “Me being stuck in that dream had  _ nothing _ to do with what happened. It’s like… how do I even… it feels like… the more time passed, the more dreams I had as Persephone, the stronger this link I had with you felt. I… think… is it possible that I  _ am _ her?”

“No. It’s not even remotely possible that you would be her,” I retorted and rolled my eyes. “She’s either gone to oblivion or sundered and wandering the First. I thought she might be here, in the Lifestream, but aside from some brief moments in which I feel her presence in the memories, she does not respond when I try to reach out to her. If you were her,  _ you _ would respond.” Honestly. Does the  _ Warrior of Light _ truly think I would not have noticed that their souls were one and the same?

“Hythlodaeus seemed to notice,” she replied to my thoughts and I opened my mouth in disbelief. “He called me Halmarut.”

“You… how did you...? How could you possibly have heard that?” I looked her up and down.

She shrugged a shoulder. “It’s either an I’m-the-same-soul-as-Persephone thing, or an I’ve-got-weird-new-powers thing.”

I clenched my jaw a few times before exhaling and shaking my head. I let the tension in my shoulders slowly fade away and gestured for her to take a seat at the nearby dining table. “It has become woefully apparent to me that I am stuck with you here. I had intended to seek you out on my own terms, but I suppose this will have to suffice. As such, I will listen to what you have to say.” I sat across from her, placing my elbows on the table. “The floor is yours.”

“Honestly... I’ve seen the nice side of you. You don’t have to be so… whatever this whole thing you’ve got going on is,” she gestured at me. “Is it a defense mechanism?”

“You will forgive me for opting to ignore that question. Do try your best to stay focused, hero. Since we have already dismissed the possibility of you being Persephone… What  _ weird  _ new powers?”

“Well, before our battle, I had the soul of the hero of the First with me, and after absorbing him, I was able to control the light from the Lightwardens. Hythlodaeus had mentioned that since I’m eight times rejoined I may be able to do something to help you… but Hydaelyn severed the connection to his shade, so I’m not really sure what he meant.”

She furrowed her brow and continued, “Anyway, I had one of the earlier dreams and woke up suddenly… and on my night table, there was a goblet of water. And  _ then _ , more recently, Ryne said this flower with my essence appeared out of nowhere.”

“Hmmm… rewind for a moment. Hythlodaeus said you could  _ help _ me? With what?” I leaned in towards her. 

“Well… Ryne said she had a dream that Hydaelyn was forcing you to sleep and he confirmed that was the case. You’ve been trapped this whole time,” she replied with a frown.

“I fail to see how that would be your problem at all, Warrior of Light. If I’m trapped by your  _ Mother _ , why does it offend you so? Couldn’t you have rebelled against your celestial parent  _ before _ killing me?”

“I just… I can’t explain it. I can’t help but feel like there’s a reason I have this tether to you. And… to some extent, I feel like Hydaelyn is keeping something from me,” she looked down at her hands. “These powers, what if I’ve always had them? What if she locked them away like she’s locked you away? What if I was meant to be helping you, instead of destroying you?”

I stayed silent for a long time, considering what she had said. To her credit, she left me to my thoughts as I worked through what the information she had given me could mean. 

I had wanted to contact the Source’s hero for her assistance to find Persephone regardless, but if things had progressed to the point where the Champion of Hydaelyn was doubting her Mother to the extent that she would seek  _ me _ out… Perhaps there was some merit in what she was saying. 

Suddenly, the image that I saw before our final battle occurred to me and I cleared my throat, pushing it from my mind. “Well, dear hero, if these powers are new, and this  _ tether _ is new… perhaps your powers are Ascian in nature.  _ If  _ that is the case… if I were to show you how to use them, and you could, in fact, use them…”

I stood from the table and snapped, teleporting us out into the training hall at the Akadaemia. “I remain unconvinced of this claim that you share the same soul as Persephone, but if you are a sundered Ascian bound by Hydaelyn as you suspect, then...” I smirked as a plan began to form in my mind. I manipulated aether in my hand until it formed into a pair of daggers before tossing them to her. “I can think of no better way to get revenge on your dear Mother than to train you in the magicks of those who oppose her. In exchange for my services, perhaps you could free me from this prison, hm?”


	11. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My impatience to post won XD

I caught the weapons he threw at me, easily, and took a look around his arena. It seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn’t place why. 

“No dawdling, hero,” he berated me. “In due time, you will awaken and I'd like to get this well underway before then.” He held his hands out towards me, palm up. “The first and most basic principle of Creation magic you should learn is how to easily and quickly summon your element.” I watched as small, swirling purple balls of energy grew. “I imagine it’s similar to when you channel the light from within you, but more controlled to remain in its form in your hand to be manipulated further. For now, I want you to try to imbue those daggers with your power.”

I nodded and gripped the hilts as I normally would, but instead of dropping into an attack stance, I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles, thinking about the light inside of me. I took a deep breath, trying to gather that power and forcing it out of my hands. But, when I opened my eyes, nothing had happened.

“Really, I expected better,” he sighed. “Again.”

A while later, I found myself at an impasse. My breathing was labored and my heart was beating heavily in my chest- and still, I’d not been able to perform the simplest of tasks he’d set me on. Emet-Selch sat on a bench a few yalms away, watching me intently. 

“Quite interesting how Hydaelyn’s champion cannot even summon her blessing of Light in such a way,” he noted and lifted a hand to his lips. His eyes went to my hands, as he thought. “Humor me for a moment. Try...the element of wind.”

I decided not to argue, although it seemed ridiculous to me that my main element would not be Light. I closed my eyes, once again, as he had taught me, and pulled deep within myself, searching for that small kernel of air. 

But, it wasn’t small. When I touched it, the power exploded inside of me. I felt the wind come easily to my hands and I pushed it into my weapons. When I lifted my hands to look at them, I found wind energy wildly circling the blades. Beyond, I caught the Ascian staring at me with wide eyes, a mixture of shock and confusion. 

“What?” He recovered quickly, and gave me a slight shake of his head.

“Nothing you should be concerned about. Come and rest for a moment.” When I joined him on the bench, he snapped his fingers and the daggers disappeared again. I looked down at my lap, hesitating to ask him what was on my mind. He sighed, hanging his head. “I told you I would answer questions pertaining to these powers, hero, so ask them.”

“The day that I started...dreaming with you, so to speak, I also had a vision of the Lifestream.”

“Yes, and?”

“Well, I...was curious how you sense it? How it makes you feel?”

I could feel a stirring in my body. Or was it outside my body? Twelve, was I waking up? Beside me, he smirked. 

“It seems that is a question for another day. Run along to your Scions, hero.”

When I opened my eyes, I was covered in sweat with a slight pull in my chest. Ryne stood over me with a folded washcloth in her hand. When I sat up, she backed off, laying the towel on the side of a metal basin of water.

“Are you alright?” she asked me. I pressed the heel of my hands into my eyes for a moment, and blinked rapidly when I removed them, trying to clear the blur. “You were burning up.”

“I’m fine,” I answered with a small nod. I drew the covers back and swung my legs out of bed. “Come on, we’re starting a new type of training today.”

Over the coming days, Ryne joined me as I attempted to do what Emet-Selch had instructed me. It was not as easy as it had been in the dream, but I knew it was there. At night, while I slept, he would teach me about the Lifestream- about the little hum in the back of my mind that I heard when the connection was good. He taught me about Creation magic, how I could will things into being with enough power and concentration, just like the flower I’d unconsciously summoned for Ryne.

Some nights, though, after we had finished honing my skills and we had time to spare, we would sit in his apartment and talk. He’d managed to morph my form into how he remembered me all those months ago before I’d killed him. Less painful, he said, than hearing my words come out of her mouth. I understood, of course. Whether or not he remained unconvinced, the connection I felt to him was unmistakable to me. Perhaps he just needed time to realize it, too. 

Sometimes I thought he saw it there, plain as day, in the things that I’d say or how I would react to him, but if he did, he said nothing.

He would tell me about Persephone if I asked, though. How brilliant she was, what she liked. Her favorite creations. 

“What’s your favorite flower, hero? I’ll tell you if she created it.” I thought for a moment, sitting across from him at the dining room table. 

“A red dahlia,” I answered. I watched as he froze, his eyes narrowing at me. I shrugged. “Don’t get mad. I answered your question. You once promised me the truth and you delivered. I only owe you the same, don’t you think?” 

“Yes,” he said, his serious tone almost taking me by surprise. “She created the dahlia. It, too, was her favorite.”

I looked down at my lap. In all of the things he’d told me about her, a lot of them were true of me too. I kept it to myself, though. He didn’t seem to want to accept it, so I didn’t push.

I enjoyed being in these dreams- his dreams. It was peaceful, quiet...and there was no one else but us.

One morning, I woke with an ache in my chest, intense enough to make me lose my appetite. I waited for Ryne, ever the worrier, to ask me what was wrong, but I remembered that Thancred and Urianger had arrived back to the Crystarium the day before and she no longer had need of my room. It only made the twinge grow. Instead of getting out of bed, I sat and practiced Creating. It made the pain ease, if only a little. 

In my time using Creation magic in the real world, I found snapping my fingers did not work for me as it did Emet-Selch. I tried different things, but finally, I found flicking my wrist to the side was the easiest way to channel my aether to get more accurate results. I would have to relay that information the next time we spoke.

When I hadn’t emerged from my room by lunch, I heard a knock on my door. When I bid them enter, Urianger walked inside, saying Ryne had been worried that I hadn’t shown up for training. I smiled at her concern, but told him I was just feeling under the weather and did not want to be disturbed. The Elezen took a quick look, examining me for sickness, but did not find anything on the surface.

It was deeper than that, though. When I was with _him_, the pain was gone and when I woke it hurt so bad I felt as if my heart was breaking. Maybe I was delusional. I thought it could have to do with these newfound abilities, or possibly all the time I’d been spending in his dreams could be having some kind of effect on me, but down in the pit of my stomach, I knew what I was really feeling, even if I didn’t want to admit it aloud.

When I went to sleep that night, I told him about it.

“I’ve been...feeling strange, during the days,” I said, holding my hand up. With a flick of my wrist, a dahlia materialized on the table between us. 

“Feeling what?” he asked, his eyes never leaving my hand, face pale, looking as if he’d just seen a ghost. I’d been seeing that look a lot lately.

“Well, I-I have this aching feeling in my chest.” Finally, he looked at me, his face sliding into an easy smirk.

“An ache in your chest?” He huffed a laugh. “Could it just be that you miss me when you’re awake?”

I bristled and flicked my wrist again. The flower disappeared. “I doubt that,” I said, my lips pouting, though I wasn’t entirely sure he was wrong. 

And then, in the back of my mind, I heard it again. His words filtering through my head.

_I missed you too, hero._


	12. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the feels train, friends!

Time began to pass slowly once I had realized that the days could be measured based on when the Warrior of Light came into the memories. It was difficult to know for certain, but based on the number of deviations I could recall in conjunction with recent events, I estimated that I had been ‘trapped’ for several weeks at the very least.

I shifted a sleeping Persephone off of my arm and sat up in bed, observing as she breathed evenly as she was deep in slumber. Near the end of Amaurot, I found myself struggling to fall asleep on most nights, but I tried not to let Persephone realize what was on my mind. I thought I could solve the problem of the aetherial anomalies forming on our star and had implored the other Convocation members not to inform her of what we suspected--our star was dying, and if we did not act quickly, we would as well. 

I chose these memories of nighttime more often than not since the Warrior of Light had begun her training, mostly because it was easy to discern when she arrived: Persephone would awaken when she normally slept through the night. But it was also easier not to have to interact with the memory that had become such a source of conflict within me.

I was furious with myself for admitting it, but to some degree, I had come to accept the loss of my love during the Sundering. She became a central part of my drive to complete the Rejoining, this much was true, but how much of that incessant pull had been Zodiark’s prompting?

Reaching over to brush a lock of hair out of her face, I gently kissed Persephone’s forehead and stood, walking to the window and gazing out at Amaurot in all its glory. The city was most breathtaking at night, and watching the bustling activity in the streets below made the time between visits from the hero marginally less lonely.

I exhaled slowly and shook my head, looking back towards the bed. I could not stop the smile that formed on my lips as I looked at Persephone’s face, peacefully dreaming with her lips parted and her hair strewn messily on the pillow. It never made sense to me how she was capable of sleeping so  _ deeply. _

Was the Warrior of Light a deep sleeper as well, I wonder? Likely not, given the level of her responsibilities. The hero of the Source, the protector of Hydaelyn’s children. What an immeasurable burden her soul has been given…

I returned to the bed and sat on the edge of it, my hand grazing Persephone’s with a gentle squeeze before I scooped her into my arms and leaned against the headboard. She moved to curl herself into my arms and I held her close to me, pressing my lips against her forehead. 

It was impossible to measure the amount I missed feeling her warmth in my arms, but now that I realized she was just a memory, it was almost as if the warmth I had remembered was diminished. It felt hollow and fabricated.

I was roused from my thoughts when Persephone began to stir in my arms and I quickly changed the image to be that of the Warrior of Light. She opened her eyes slowly and I could feel the ripple in my mind that the tether between our souls created. It had become clear to me that feeling Persephone’s presence in my mind had actually been the Source’s hero all along, and I couldn’t help but feel a slight sense of unease when I considered this.

She tensed in my arms as she adjusted to her surroundings, but I found I was not quite ready to release her from my embrace. “Good evening.”

She looked up at me and then down at herself, taking in her appearance. “You already morphed me?”

I nodded against the top of her head. “I’m nothing if not efficient, hero.” She shifted slightly to leave from my arms, but I did not feel ready to let her. “Would you mind humoring me for a few more moments? It has been a long and draining day.”

She glanced up at me and nodded, perhaps noting the sadness that was undoubtedly present in my expression. Settling back into the previous position, we sat in comfortable silence. 

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the headboard. Selfish though it may have been, and I was sure the hero was only giving in to my wishes out of pity, I relished in the feeling of the returning warmth that came with this intimate embrace once her soul had connected with my own. 

It was difficult for me to rationalize what I was feeling or why I was feeling it. On the one hand, the Great Rejoining would return all of the lost ones to us, Persephone included. Even should the Warrior of Light fail to survive until its completion, her soul would be rejoined to its original state nonetheless.

But… was that still what I truly wanted?

Persephone was gone, that was abundantly clear to me now. And in her place… with the selfsame soul… I didn’t understand how I did not realize it sooner. Truthfully, I wasn’t even sure which piece of the puzzle was the final one.

So much was similar at her core; somehow she had maintained many similar traits to the originator of this particular soul. Her elemental affinity was the same, as was the way she chose to channel her aether. Even their personalities, the way she would react to me, the way she held herself and how she spoke… So very similar in so many fundamental ways. And yet... still the hero was a clearly unique individual. Her mannerisms, her sense of humor, her unwavering kindness.

The Warrior of Light was not Persephone, regardless of their shared soul. Even if she was to survive the Rejoining… would the complete restoration of her soul replace who she was in exchange for Persephone? Or would the Warrior of Light still remain? Which iteration of the soul would take precedence?

For that matter, which outcome did I even prefer?  _ Was _ there a preference to be had in this situation?

‘Yes, of course’, would have been the answer without hesitation prior to my defeat, but now… having spent the time I had, unburdened and untempered, with the Warrior of Light… would the loss of a life such as hers go unmissed? The more I thought about it, the more it became apparent that I would, in fact, miss her. The idea that she would be erased from existence opened wounds within me I thought had long since healed.

I sighed and opened my eyes to find the hero looking at me with a knowing sadness. “I’ve been eight times rejoined and have remained myself,” she said reassuringly and then smirked at me with a raised eyebrow. “But… I’m not sure how you expect the Great Rejoining to happen in the first place if I’m still around to beat you Ascians every step of the way.”

I chuckled softly and relaxed my arms to free her from my embrace. “I forget that you’re capable of intruding into my thoughts. Well... no matter. Come, we’ve training to do and I’ve wasted enough of your time.” I snapped my fingers and we were transported to the Akadaemia’s training grounds once more. 

After several failed attempts at honing her Creation magic into a blade of wind, it became clear that the hero was distracted, lost in her thoughts. I sat on the bench next to her where she sat hunched over with her elbows on her knees, panting. “Something on your mind, hero? This underwhelming lack of progress is unlike you.”

She shook her head at me but sighed heavily. “It’s nothing,” she murmured and stood, resuming her attempts to create a dagger out of her aether. I stood as well, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

“Now now, I thought we were being honest with each other. I  _ could _ just reach in and pluck the thoughts out if you insist on being secretive.”

She looked down at the ground and chewed at the inside of her cheek for a moment before looking at me. “It’s just… I’m not her.”

I furrowed my brow in confusion. She averted her gaze out towards the nearby garden that Persephone had created, her expression full of an emotion I could not place, her mind filling with a sense of profound sadness.

“I can tell that you miss her every single day, and I can feel how much you loved her. But I’m not her and… because of me, you may never see her again,” she trailed off, her voice wavering slightly.

“Oh, my sweet hero,” I whispered as I reached for her chin to turn her face towards my own, my eyes searching hers for a moment, my heart aching at the sadness I saw present there. I placed my hand on her cheek to cup her face gently, smiling softly when she seemed to lean into my touch.

“I will always cherish the memories I have with Persephone, and you speak that which is true: I miss her every moment of every day and you are not her,” I started, my thumb softly brushing the skin on her face to redraw her attention when she looked away. “But the time I have spent these last weeks, getting to know you as the current iteration of a soul as pure and wonderful as hers… It is difficult for me to admit, but… I have grown rather fond of _ you _ , Warrior of Light.”


	13. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have lost all semblance of chill. Good luck. See bottom note after chapter.

Emet-Selch’s words made my stomach flip. I put my hand overtop of his, and breathed a sigh of relief, then squeezed his fingers and pulled it away from my cheek. I smiled up at him.

“We should get back to work,” I insisted, then turned my back on him when I could feel my face growing hot. I didn’t want him to see how much that simple gesture had affected me, although I was pretty sure he was able to feel the erratic beat of my heart through the bond we shared. If he did, he didn’t embarrass me further. 

With a quick flick of my wrist, I summoned a blade purely made of wind. 

“Much better,” he commented. 

Later, we were sitting across from each other at the table, Creating little origami animals and making them move about. He Created a small peiste that slithered up my arm. It walked up to my shoulder and stuck it’s tongue out, the thin paper tickling my neck. I shrugged my shoulders out of instinct, a giggle escaping from my lips. To get back at him, I summoned a tiny coeurl that jumped up and bit him on the nose. I watched with a wide grin on my face as it happened. He huffed a small laugh when it chomped down on his face, the paper crinkling, but he suddenly paused, as if he had just thought of something.

“It occurs to me, hero, that there is one thing I should inform you of,” he started, snapping his fingers. The lizard and the coeurl disappeared. “You will awaken soon, so I suppose now is a good time.”

“What is it?” I folded my arms on the table in front of me, my grin calmed to a content smile. 

“There is a book I hid in my reconstructed city.” He leaned an elbow on the table, his chin resting in his hand. “It was meant for Persephone all those years ago, but I never had the chance to give it to her. In my time alive, I filled it with different things I’ve learned. I wish for you to use it. It details how to pull a soul from the Lifestream in more detail than I could provide for you here.”

“Mm,” I hummed my agreement. “Where can I find it?” He slid out of his seat and motioned for me to follow him to the window. Everything outside was dark, but I noticed a building some ways away had a single light on. 

“It was...it was Persephone’s office.” I nodded and looked down towards the floor. 

“Don’t sulk, hero,” he scoffed, draping his arm across my shoulders, and pulled me into his side. “It doesn’t become you.” With a sigh, I wrapped my arm around his waist and we stood there for a few more minutes, until the daylight called me back.

I watched as Thancred did his drills on a practice dummy later that morning. Ryne and I were taking a short break to catch our breath and get a drink of water. Urianger sat in the shade not far away, his nose, as usual, in a book. 

I looked down at my pair of daggers. For a while now, I found their design underwhelming, preferring those I used while I was dreaming with Emet-Selch. 

What if I just…

The weapons morphed in my hands, to my exact specifications. I smiled to myself, but when I looked up, Thancred had stopped his rotations, his eyes on me as he tipped his cup of water back. I didn’t catch the expression on his face- he looked away too quickly. I bit my lip, wondering if he’d seen.

That night, after I was sure the rest of the Scions were asleep, or at least otherwise occupied for the evening, I slipped into dark clothes, covering all but my eyes, my new daggers on my hips, and left the Crystarium. 

I did as instructed, and went to the building where Persephone had done her work. My stomach twisted into knots as I beheld the room, loosening my face mask so I could breathe easier. It had been covered in all types of flowers and moss- species I only assumed she had Created. The book was nestled in a desk drawer, wrapped in a soft cloth. I set it on the surface of the desk and unwrapped it. I spent the next few minutes slipping through the pages, eyes skimming the words he’d written in an elegant hand. 

“Wow,” I breathed to myself, a smile on my face, the plants around me and their meanings all but forgotten. “Emet-Selch was absolutely nothing short of amazing.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you have gone mad.” I slammed the book shut and looked up, the flora around me shuddering with the sudden movement. Thancred stood there, leaning on the door frame. “I do know better, don’t I?”

“What?”

“You can’t play the fool with me and you know that very well.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re clearly hiding things.” He eyes went to the book. I blew out a breath.

“I’m not hiding _anyth-_”

“Oh? And these newfound powers?”

I looked down to the daggers. So, he had seen. 

“I don’t...know how to explain it.”

“You are first and foremost my friend, you know. I don’t like this any more than you do, but when you’re secretive it causes suspicion.” I was silent, not knowing how to answer him as he eyed me, warily. “What is that book, anyway?” I looked down at its white cover, gold symbols emblazoned on the front.

“It’s...I had a dream that showed me where this was hidden. That it was important, but I know not why.” Thancred approached me now, and looked down at it himself. I bristled a little when he opened the cover and shifted through its pages. 

“We should take this to Urianger. Let him examine it.” He watched me as he gauged my reaction.

I agreed, but only because I didn’t want him suspicious of me any longer, and surely letting our friend look at it wouldn’t hurt anything. He held his hand out for me to take and teleport us back to the Crystarium. 

“All you have to do is just inform us. You don’t have to do this alone.”

I believed him, to an extent, but I didn’t know if I wanted to see his reaction once I told him I was falling in love with an Ascian. Or that, quite possibly, I was an Ascian. Besides, I was almost _always_ alone, no matter what he said, as the _Warrior of Light_. Bitterness coated my tongue at the thought.

Back at the Pendants, he knocked on Urianger’s door. When we were permitted, we found Ryne sitting on his bed, a game of cards strewn across the blanket. The Elezen was making his way towards us. He gave me a quizzical look, my arms wrapped around the book. 

“We found this in Amaurot,” I explained, holding it out to him. Upon hearing the name of the city, Ryne stood off the bed and came to look as well, curious as ever. Urianger took it and started gently flipping through its pages. He tilted his head to the side.

“How didst thou come by such a treasure?”

“I had a dream about its location.”

“Did this belong to Emet-Selch?” Ryne interjected, looking me in the eyes. I wasn’t expecting the intensity of her gaze, and hesitated for a moment.

“I-I believe so, yes.”

“Upon first inspection, this tome appears to be the research notes made by the Ascian.”

“What type of research?”

“Well,” Urianger said, closing the book again. “A wide variety of notes on many a thing, but amongst them it doth detail the ways in which one might retrieve a living being from the Lifestream. If this truly belonged to Emet-Selch, as thou sayest, I shall keep it in mine own possession so that I may study it more.”

I frowned, but I had no argument. 

But, in the middle of the night, when I was sure he was asleep, I donned my dark attire again and slipped into the shadows of his room. If I didn’t do this tonight, surely it would be hidden from view and I would not be able to take it, especially after the way Thancred had acted towards me earlier in the evening. On light feet, I lifted the book from his desk and headed for the one place I knew the Lifestream was at its strongest on the First: Rak’tika Greatwood.

After I arrived and had pinpointed the exact spot, I understood what the Ascian had meant about the hum in the back of my head. I heard it. I felt it. 

I sat on the ground amongst the glowing blue flowers, the book open in my lap. I bit my lip as I read his words over quite a few times, preparing myself for what I was about to do. My stomach twisted in knots, my mind erratic, thinking of the consequences of my actions. 

No. Calm down. This had to have my full attention. Deal with whatever happens after the matter later.

With a deep breath, I cleared my mind and raised my hands, gathering all of my aether inside of me. 

I could see him. His soul, right in front of my face, bright and warm- just as I had seen it that day in the Ocular. I tensed and pulled with all my strength, focusing the entirety of my power on the little spec that was his among thousands. 

I flicked my wrist, but nothing happened, and try as I might, I wasn’t able to hold on to it for very long.

When I released the power, I dropped my arms to my sides, breathing hard. I wasn’t strong enough. Failure and disappointment washed over me and I wiped the sweat forming on my forehead from the exertion. _Weeks_ of training and I couldn’t do it. I cursed myself and-

“I think I can help you,” a timid, sweet voice offered from behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book design based on the Weathered Physica


	14. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero chill was maintained in the posting of this chapter. See you guys on the other side.

I sat at the table with an elbow on my desk, my chin resting in my palm, the other hand tapping a finger impatiently. Time was moving exceptionally slow today, and I had run out of ideas to keep myself occupied until the time the Warrior of Light would arrive.

Sighing heavily, I turned to look out the window at the setting sun, when the image distorted into bright light. I could feel a pull on my very soul and realization dawned on me. She must have been trying to extract me from the Lifestream, but it did not feel as though the force she was generating was sufficient to accomplish the task. 

Soon after, the room rematerialized in front of me and I exhaled sharply as I tried to recover from the sensation. It certainly was not a comfortable one, though how much of that was due to my relative imprisonment compared to what being pulled from the Lifestream normally feels like was a mystery.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts and I went to respond when I felt the sensation once more, stronger this time. I furrowed a brow as the room began to fade away and a warm light enveloped my entire body. How could she possibly have…?

Before I could finish the thought, I felt a sharp pull from deep within.

The next thing I knew, I was blinking my eyes open with a groan as I adjusted to my surroundings.

I heard a sharp gasp from my left and looked over to see the Warrior of Light with her hands covering her mouth. She appeared to be trembling as she leaned over me, her eyes filling with tears. 

I forced a small smirk at her as a breeze passed us and raised a brow. “Enjoying the view, are you?” I teased, my voice hoarse.

She slapped my shoulder at my glibness and I groaned at the sensation, my entire body sore from the experience of being pulled from the Lifestream. She threw her arms around me as I propped myself up with one arm, wrapping the other around her in return. I inhaled deeply and took in her scent, realizing how much was missing from the version of her I had created in my mind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the young Oracle kneeling with her eyes locked on the hero, a relieved but happy expression on her face. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and pulled back slightly. “Not that I mind such a warm welcome in my current state of undress, hero… but don’t you think your companion is a little young to see such things?”

She looked at me with wide eyes and turned to her young charge. “Ryne! Don’t look!” 

I let out a laugh as the girl looked away quickly and I sat up fully, wincing at how much I ached with the slightest movement. “How your friend managed to be retrieved _ twice _ and still manage to function is astounding, to say the least… makes me feel horribly inadequate.”

She waved her hand in the way she had gotten accustomed to when using Creation magic and I felt clothing materialize on my body. I looked down to examine myself and raised a brow, admiring the black slacks and black waistcoat adorned with golden buttons. 

I moved to loosen the wrist button on the white button-up shirt she had chosen and rolled the sleeves up to my forearm, doing the same on the other side. “_Most _ impressive, hero. I could fit right in at Eulmore. The red tie is a nice homage to my Garlean roots.”

I could practically feel her roll her eyes and I grinned as I looked up at her, reaching out to push a lock of her hair back that had fallen out of place, my expression falling to a soft smile. 

She raised her hand to catch mine as I began to lower it and searched my expression before a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. “Is there aught you wish to say to me? A word of _ thanks_, perhaps?”

I playfully narrowed my eyes at her as she used my own words against me before lifting her hand to my lips and placing a soft kiss upon her knuckles. 

“Thank you, hero,” I replied, softly. Lacing my fingers between hers, I stood, pulling her up alongside me as I looked over at the Oracle of Light, her face still turned away from us, an amusing shade of red. “You may look now, child.”

I watched her warily turn towards us before she stood as well, walking over with a curious look on her face. She seemed as if she had a million questions and was unsure which to ask first. 

The Warrior of Light huffed a laugh and released my hand to place it on the girl’s shoulder. “You should thank Ryne, too, you know. If it wasn’t for her help, I don’t think I would have had the aether necessary to pull you out by myself.”

“Oh?” I looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow. “I wonder what She would think knowing you aided in such a task. Thank you, nonetheless.”

She looked away for a moment before nodding in response and turned to look at the Warrior of Light. “Should we find shelter?”

I surveyed the area for the first time since my return and brought my hand to my chin in thought. This was the same place I had pulled the mage out from the Lifestream, I noted, which meant we were close to the settlement we stayed at previously. I squinted into the darkness before trying to reach out with my aether to scan the surroundings.

Nothing happened. 

And now that I was paying attention, the hum of the Lifestream was notably absent as well. I looked at the Oracle then the Warrior of Light and frowned. They certainly would have had aetheric signatures, but for the life of me, I could not see one.

The Warrior must have noticed my distress, placing a hand on my arm to draw my attention out of my thoughts. “Are you alright?” she asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

“I…” I looked behind me to where I had come out of the Lifestream intently. “I am not sure… _ something… _is not quite right.”

“Do you feel sick… or…” 

“No, nothing like that,” I reassured her and turned to face her once more. “No need to worry _ just _ yet. Let’s find somewhere to rest, shall we?”

She nodded and began heading towards the settlement nearby. “I’m sure the Viis would be willing to let us stay a while. We just have to lay low until we figure out our next step.”

I furrowed my brow as I began to follow her. “You don’t already have the next step?”

The girl piped up from beside me. “She snuck out of the Crystarium in a hurry, I don’t think she had much of anything planned…”

“Do _ you _feel sick, hero?” I asked, placing my hands on my hips and shaking my head with a smirk. “This disorganization is quite unlike you, normally you seem one step ahead.”

“I’m just trying to figure this whole thing out one step at a time.” The Warrior of Light stopped in her tracks and turned to face me, her arms crossed in indignation but there was a hint of playfulness dancing in her eyes to match her teasing inflections. “If you don’t want to _ cooperate _, I can just put you back where I found you.”

I frowned and averted my gaze despite her obviously playful tone. She could, and without much trouble based on my current pathetic state. 

“Noted,” I replied dryly and continued walking towards Fanow, passing her with a heavy sigh. I caught her confused and slightly hurt expression from the corner of my eye.

“I’ll… go ahead and have them prepare us some rooms,” the young Oracle said as she leaned over to pick up the book and then jogged ahead, leaving me alone with the Warrior of Light who came to walk at my side.

“You’re keeping something from me,” she said, after a few moments, the settlement in our sights. 

“Ever perceptive, I see.” I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled sharply. “I am, yes. Perhaps I will be willing to discuss it in the morning, but for now, I am tired. This whole ordeal has left me drained.”

She placed a hand on my arm gently and I couldn’t help but meet her gaze. She frowned at me, her eyes searching mine for a moment before she dropped her arm and nodded. “Alright.”

We walked the rest of the way in silence, approaching a small house in the trees that the Oracle was standing outside of, awaiting our arrival. When asked, I insisted that I was fine, that I was tired and just needed rest. 

I spent most of the night staring at the wall, trying to feel for even the slightest spark of aether within me and coming up empty-handed. Eventually, overcome with exhaustion, I drifted off to sleep hoping things would improve by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emet's new snazzy outfit inspired by art by @AJenifha on Twitter!


	15. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really love that you guys are enjoying this and that you're even coming up with your own theories ;_; thank you for being wonderful!

I let the Ascian take the bed in the small house we borrowed from the Viis. Ryne and I sat on the floor as he laid down to rest, backs against the bed frame. She huddled into my side as we both looked through the book, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, my free hand turning the pages, a small, conjured ball of light illuminating naught much but the words, so that we didn’t disturb him. 

I could tell for a long while that he was awake, whatever was on his mind keeping him from getting any kind of restful sleep. It nagged me, in the back of my mind, as I tried to pay attention to his writing. I was upset- hurt, even- that he wouldn’t tell me what was wrong. I thought we’d moved past that stage, already. I was having trouble pulling on the tether that bound us, trying to gently prod his mind to find out what he was holding back. It was hard, now that we were in the real world. I sighed. Everything was always easier in the dream. 

Eventually, his breathing did even out. By that time, Ryne, too, was fast asleep, leaning heavily on me. Quietly, I closed the book and made the orb disappear, leaving us in complete darkness. It wouldn’t last- the sun was due to rise soon, so I figured I should get some sleep while I was able. I was sure as payment for housing us, we would have to do some chores for the Viera living in this camp. I didn’t mind, of course, as long as we were able to stay hidden for a while, but it meant an early morning after a sleepless night. Hopefully the veil of stealth I put over us would shield us from Y’shtola’s constant watch over the wood for a small while. 

I shifted Ryne so that I could lay her down on the makeshift bedding we’d spread out on the floor, and then stretched out next to her. By the time I was able to calm my mind and let my exhaustion claim me, I could see the hazy morning light filtering in from under the door. 

When I woke up a few hours later, Ryne was no longer lying in front of me. I heard murmuring behind me and sat up. She was sitting on the bed with Emet-Selch. He was still under the blanket, looking quite disheveled from sleep. Her hand was outstretched towards him, her eyes closed. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, not quite awake yet. I rubbed the sleep and blurriness out of my eyes. “Is everything alright?”

He looked down at me for a moment, distress written in his eyes. I reached out, again, for the tether but found nothing. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ryne started speaking, so he closed his mouth.

“I don’t...I’ve never seen aether like this,” she said, dropping her arm to her lap. “It’s very sluggish, barely moving at all.” He looked back at her and nodded.

“I was afraid you’d say that,” he sighed. “I suspect my being in the Lifestream for so long made it stagnant. Now that I’m away from that infernal Light, though, my powers should slowly come back.” 

“You can’t use your abilities?” I asked, still confused. Ryne slid off the bed and went to the basin in the corner to get him a cup of water. 

“No,” he admitted and looked down, curling one of his hands into a fist, flexing his arm. “I believe it is only because of my being in the Lifestream. Everything should be sorted soon.” I nodded as he accepted the cup and took a long drink.

“How is it you could use your power in the dreams, then?”

“Since we were in my memories, one could assume that those powers were merely a memory of my powers, as well.” I furrowed my brow, contemplating his words.

“Was this what you were so worked up over last night? Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I thought, maybe, after some rest they would have regenerated. It seems I was wrong.” He shrugged, then looked back down to me again. I was about to shoot something snarky at him, but he looked perplexed. “What about you, hero? You’re looking awfully pale.”

I shook my head. “I’m fine.” He raised an eyebrow as if he didn’t quite believe me. I wasn’t awake enough yet to really gauge how I was feeling, though I didn’t think I felt weak.

I stood from my bed on the floor, my hip sore from sleeping heavily on the wood. “I should go see if the Viis need-”

When I’d gotten to my feet, my head swam. My entire body felt light as my vision whirled around me. I stumbled forward, putting a hand to my face, but I could feel myself pitching farther forward with no way to stop it. I heard Ryne gasp and the wooden cup in Emet-Selch’s hand clatter to the floor. He was out of bed in a moment, hoisting me up before I fell to the ground. 

“You’ll not be seeing if the Viis need anything, at least for today,” he told me as he guided me to the bed. I sat on the edge, looking down at the floor and breathing slowly, trying to clear my head. He sat next to me, and took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him. I lifted my eyes to his and he frowned at whatever he found. “You need to rest.”

“I’m fi-”

“Pulling a living being out of the Lifestream requires no small amount of power, and I was not living. You had to, quite literally, Create a new body for me while also using your aether to extract me. I’m not even sure _I_ could have performed such a feat without an aetheric crash. In fact…” He paused, looking at Ryne, examining her from top to bottom. She was busying herself by picking up the cup and cleaning the water that had spilled onto the floor. She paused and looked up at us when she realized she was being talked about. “I’m surprised the child isn’t in the same state.” He dropped his hand from my face. “You’re drained, my dear hero. Lie down.” I pouted at his demand, but he raised one eyebrow again at my audacity to defy him. We stared at each other for quite a while before Ryne piped up.

“You should listen to him,” her small voice squeaked. Our eye contact broke, and I looked over to her, betrayal radiating from my body. Her cheeks went red at the glare I had given her and she quickly set the cup down on the table and made for the door. “_I’ll_ go see if the Viis need anything done.” She hurried out, barely remembering to close the door behind her. Her embarrassment made me huff a laugh, and my defiance died down.

“Fine, I’ll rest,” I acquiesced, though still quite unwilling. He reached over and lifted the blanket, then helped me as I slid in. When my head was lying on the pillow, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and smiled. 

“Sleep.”

When I woke again, unsure of how long I’d slept, I was cold. My body was shivering, even under the blanket. I curled into myself, trying to get warm, but the shaking was uncontrollable enough that I let out an incoherent sound. 

Emet-Selch looked over from his seat next to me. His feet were propped up on the edge of the bed, sitting in a chair, his book open in his lap. “Are you alright?”

“I-I’m freezing,” I stuttered. He frowned, but set the book on the bedside table and reached over to me. He placed the back of his hand on my cheek. 

“Hmm,” he hummed and in one quick motion, scooped me up in his arms. He sat back on the bed and covered the both of us. I leaned in as close to him as I could get. His body was so warm, it eased my shivering. “Your aether must be more depleted than I had originally thought. You’re fortunate you’re still alive.” I let out a breath of relief and rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes. 

“That feels good,” I whispered. He pressed his cheek against my forehead. We sat in silence as he helped warm my body. I listened to his heartbeat, felt the rise and fall of his chest. It felt so...comforting. So much that I sighed again. This close to him, I could almost _feel_ the movement in his mind. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” I knew my voice was barely audible, but I wanted him to speak to me, to feel the rumble of his chest as he talked. He chuckled.

“I was thinking,” he began, leaning back against the wall, adjusting me so I moved with him. “About a time that Persephone accidentally Created a poisonous plant. She was sick for days and I was tasked with taking care of her until she recovered.” He pulled me closer into him, his arms around me tight, possessive. “You’re a lot like her, you know. Stubborn until the very end.” 

My smile faltered, a certain sadness washing over me, remembering only months prior. “I’m so happy that I didn’t disappoint you again.” But when I opened my eyes to look up at him, he had a soft smile as he examined my face. My lips parted as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. 

Ryne came through the door, a tray of bowls in her hand. “The Viis sent up some broth for us.”

Emet-Selch reached his hand out after she’d put the tray down on the table. She set a bowl into his palm and he moved his arm up, so it was supporting the back on my head. “You’re going to drink this, hero, and you’re not going to argue.”

I pouted again, but let him slowly tip the soup into my mouth. When I had taken all of it, I looked back to Ryne. She was sitting at the small dining table with her own food, trying hard not to stare at us, a sly smile on her lips. 

Once he had handed the bowl back to the girl, he retained our previous position, letting me absorb all of his body heat.

As I drifted off to sleep again, I thought I imagined his words in my head. Even if they weren’t real, they brought me peace nonetheless. 

_Oh, hero. If only you knew how far from disappointing you truly are._


	16. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so glad you're enjoying the story so far! We'll probably be posting daily for a little while. Maybe. Possibly. We'll try. XD

Sighing as I adjusted the Warrior’s position on my lap, I brought her closer to my body. Carefully, I shifted the blanket that was draped atop her sleeping form. She looked so fragile, pale and shivering mere moments prior, and I found a flooding sense of relief when I began to notice some color creep back into her complexion.

Her eyes moved behind her closed lids, and I smiled softly wondering what she was dreaming about. She curled herself closer still to me, a small sigh escaping her. I examined her face closely, comparing it to the one that I had projected in my mind when we were connected through the bond, realizing how much I had gotten wrong.

Her features were softer than I remembered, my memory of her likely tainted by the tempering that pushed me to maintain my position opposite her on the battlefield. I marveled at how long her lashes were and moved a hand to gently brush her hair back out of her face. The scraping of a chair against the floor interrupted my blatant admiring and I looked up to see the Oracle eyeing us with a smile as she pushed her chair in from the table once she had completed her meal.

She said nothing, but her expression gave her thoughts away and she averted her gaze when she noticed I had caught her staring. I huffed a chuckle and beckoned her towards me. 

She approached warily, her eyes moving from my face, to the Warrior, to my book and then back to me before she sat in the chair I had placed at the bedside. “How are you feeling?” she asked softly, barely audible in an attempt to avoid waking the hero.

I shrugged my shoulder slightly. “More or less the same, child.” She nodded and bit her lip. “And you? How do you fare?”

She seemed startled at my inquiry but sat up straight in the chair with her hands curled into fists where they rested on her knees. “I’m fine, really. I don’t want either of you to worry about me.”

“I admire your desire to appear strong, but if you are unwell, honesty is a better course of action,” I chided and she slumped slightly. 

“I just feel a little tired, but I really didn’t do as much as she says I did… most of the aether was from her…” She looked down sadly. “She looked so upset when she first tried and wasn’t able to do it, so I tried to help... I just wish she had used more of my aether. Maybe she would be okay…”

I shook my head slightly and furrowed my brow. “No, you should not blame yourself. I should have made it more clear in the tome…” She raised her gaze to my own once more as I continued. “I had never considered the possibility of anyone other than an unsundered Ascian attempting such a task, and I also failed to consider my obvious lack of a living vessel.” 

She looked over at the book I had placed on the nightstand. “I had a feeling this was yours. I could sense you all over it when she first brought it back.” 

She leaned in to look closely and placed a small hand on the cover, her fingers tracing the design gently. She seemed to want to look through it but was unsure how to ask. “You may read it if you wish.”

She looked at me with wide eyes, and I nodded at her in encouragement, smiling as she reached for it and placed it on her lap. She gently opened the cover and looked at the sketch I had made on the first page, her hands brushing against the page as she examined it with a furrowed brow. I could only imagine why.

“ _ That  _ is a sketch I made of the First Beast that had befallen Amaurot during the end of its days,” I told her, my expression turning serious. “I was the first of the Convocation to encounter it, but I had been too late to save its first victims. It…has haunted many of my dreams.”

The girl nodded, recollection painting her expression. “I remember! You showed us this when we went to Amaurot,” she said sadly and looked to the opposing page. She scanned the words in wonder and looked up at me inquisitively. 

I raised a brow at her eagerness; she reminded me of the young students in Amaurot, so ready to learn, endless questions on their minds. I shifted to pat the spot on the bed next to me. “Come, child. I’ll answer your questions more easily if I can see what it is you’re reading.”

She stood quickly from the chair, carefully climbing onto the bed, seating herself to my side with her back propped against the wall, the old tome resting open on her lap. I reached towards it and pointed to the page opposite the sketch. “This page, and a few thereafter, mostly are filled with my theories as to why Amaurot fell in the way it had. As I told you and your companions previously, it was not a disaster that solely affected our civilization, but the entire star.” 

I flipped the page a handful of times. “You can read those later if you wish, but I’m afraid none of those theories were correct.”

She looked away from the page to gaze up at the side of my face. “Did you ever figure out  _ why? _ If the city was as amazing as the one you had created… what happened?”

“I cannot tell you with absolute certainty but… the star grew weak, sick.” I could feel my mouth turn to a frown and I took a deep breath. “The aether thinned to the point where the flora and fauna began to fail to survive. Even when we tried to create new ones to replace them, it was as if… almost as if we had depleted the land of its very life source.”

I shook my head slightly. “I blamed myself, for a while. To some extent, I still do. As the Architect, it was my duty to oversee which Concepts were approved or not. I noticed the change in the quality of the aether but disregarded it… Perhaps if I had implemented restrictions…” I trailed off with a furrowed brow.

“Well, no matter,” I said with finality and turned my attention to the page I had flipped to once more. I tapped on it to draw her attention to it, and let her scan the content on the next few pages.

She brought her hand to her chin as she tried to comprehend what she had read. “So… are these… an explanation and schematic on how the Aetheryte networks work?”

I looked at her from the corner of my eye, trying to mask how impressed I was by her astuteness. “ _ Very _ good, young one. Yes, that’s exactly it.”

She smiled smugly and flipped the page once more. “I study sometimes with Urianger. He says I’m very bright for my age.”

I nodded thoughtfully as I tried to recall who she was speaking of. I had not paid much attention to their names, regrettably, as my sole attention during our journey was focused on the Warrior of Light. 

“Sometimes he’s hard to understand though,” she continued with a soft giggle. Ah, the historian. 

“Yes, he does seem to have an interesting preference for his spoken tongue, doesn’t he?” I replied with a smirk. “It’s a wonder you learn anything from him.”

She smiled widely at my jab towards her friend and mentor before she turned her attention back to the page. She sat up straight as she progressed through the content of the following pages, completely engrossed in what she was reading. 

The hours passed as I continued to softly talk her through the contents of the old book, explaining in detail the trials that went into the thousands of years of research upon its pages. She marveled at how the pages never seemed to run out no matter how many times she turned them and I chuckled softly, explaining that I had created the book specifically to never run out through Creation magic, the earlier pages disappearing temporarily as newer ones were needed. 

“But the first pages are still there?” she asked and quickly flipped back to the cover page, the sketch of the First Beast present. She flipped back and forth between our current page and the first many times before looking at me with wide eyes.

I could not hold back the laugh that escaped me at the wonderment in her eyes. “Yes, if you flip backward, the pages rematerialize.”

“Is this something anyone could do in Amaurot? These types of things?” I nodded in response.

She seemed genuinely interested to learn about the history of my people and I was surprised to find I was genuinely enjoying informing her on whichever matter she inquired about. I recalled her honest interest when I told my story in the caves at the Qitana Ravel, as well. Ever curious, this child was. 

As she continued to read her way through it, I noticed her head dropping as she dozed off, before she awoke with a start and blinked rapidly to force herself to stay awake. She soon rested her head against my arm, her eyelids drooping as she tried to read yet another page and I couldn’t help but smile at her seemingly insatiable thirst for knowledge.

I gently reached for the tome and placed the ornate bookmark on our current page, before slowly closing the cover. “We can continue this in the morning. You’ve learned much today.”

She nodded against my arm but made no move to leave her position, her eyes sliding shut as she quickly fell asleep. I adjusted the blanket that was draped over the Warrior of Light to cover the Oracle as well before looking at the sleeping woman I still had cradled in my arms. She started to look healthier as the hours passed and I sighed in relief.

I had worried that she had depleted too much aether, which could prove fatal in some circumstances, but she had improved enough as the day progressed that I no longer felt overly concerned. I could feel the tension in my body dissipate at the realization that she would be fine.

I yawned softly, overcome not only with residual exhaustion from my extraction from the Lifestream but also from spending so many hours recounting memories of Amaurot to the young girl, some more painful than others. Tilting my head to rest on top of the Warrior of Light’s, I shut my eyes, allowing myself to drift off to sleep.


	17. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How very fitting that this chapter is posted on my birthday :P Enjoy, friends!

The next time I woke, it was dark. The moon’s light filtered in through the window, but it was barely enough to be able to see. I was still curled up in the same position I had fallen asleep in, Emet-Selch still holding me, though it seemed, as he slumbered, his grip had loosened. His head was resting on top of mine, but I shifted slowly, so that I was able to look up at him. 

With my movement, he rolled his head back against the wall, but did not wake. I smiled, watching his illuminated face. He looked...different. As he slept, he looked as if all the burdens of the world were no longer his to bear. 

Feeling the need to stretch, I slid out of his arms and stood off the bed, shivering in the cool night after being nestled in a blanket for hours. I stretched my arms high above me. Gods, I must have been asleep for-

I paused. Ryne was fast asleep, next to him, her head leaning on his arm. The book I’d recovered from Amaurot was bookmarked, sitting in her lap. I couldn’t help but breathe a laugh at the scene before me- an eons old Ascian humoring a child with what I can only assume were stories of his past, before both of them fell asleep. 

I went to the corner of the room on light feet to grab a cup of water, but when I heard movement behind me, I knew I had been too loud. 

“Have a good sleep, hero?” Emet-Selch asked, his voice hushed, as to not wake our young companion. I turned to face him in time to see him gently lay the girl’s head on the pillow as he stood up from the bed. My lips tugged upward, and when he looked at me again, I nodded my head towards the door. 

He followed me outside and we both sat on the edge of the wrap-around walkway. I let my legs dangle over the side and I breathed in the cool air.

“I feel much better,” I said to him, staring out into the darkness before us. “Thank you.”

“Surely there must still be something wrong,” he said. I could just hear the smirk in his voice. “You’re being nice without even being prompted.”

“I could go back to being mean if that’s what you’d like.” He laughed at that and I shoved his shoulder with mine. I passed him my half-drunk cup of water. He took it willingly, downing the rest of it, and set it off to the side.

A silence settled between us. I thought back to Ryne, still asleep inside.

“You’re very good with her, you know. Did...did you and Persephone ever have kids?”

He sighed and leaned forward. 

“No, we didn’t.”

“Did you ever want them?”

“We talked about it quite a few times, yes, but we always came to the same conclusion.” He lay back on the wood, his hands behind his head. “The aether was thinning and the star was seeing violent fluctuations. We...didn’t feel we could bring a child into the world as it was.”

“I’m...sorry,” I said, surprised at how much I meant it. His words were so sincere. He’d always been truthful, but I’d never seen this side of him. This was something he kept guarded at all times and I felt honored that he’d chosen me to be that someone he tore down his walls for, even if it was going slowly. 

He sighed again.

“Which is not to say I did not ever sire offspring; there have been many over the millennia but, as horrendous as this may sound...those children were merely a means to an end.” A silence passed between us as I processed his words. “What about you, hero?” He tilted his head towards me, his amber gaze startling in the moonlight. I gave him a sad smile, then looked down at my lap. 

“Truthfully, I never thought about it,” I answered, my lips dropping into a frown. “As the _Warrior of Light_ what time do I have for a child?” There was a bitterness to my voice that even I didn’t expect to hear. I was sure he heard it too, but decided not to comment. I looked back at him as he tilted his head towards the small house we were occupying.

“You seem to make plenty of time for her.”

I huffed a laugh and nodded. “I suppose I do.” 

He reached up and gripped my bicep, then pulled me down next to him. I landed gently on his arm and he tucked me under his chin. 

“Tell me, hero,” he began. 

“Hm?” I huddled into the warmth he provided me, still cold after being covered for so long. He wrapped his arm around me, pressing me up against him. I splayed one hand over his chest, the material I’d Created for his button-down shirt soft under my fingers. 

“Do you enjoy looking at the night sky as well?”

I moved my head so that I could see the stars- thousands of them out, sparkling against the darkness. We were high enough in the trees that we could see them quite clearly through the leaves.

“When I have a moment’s rest, sure.”

“Close your eyes and feel the pull deep in your soul. Connect with me.”

I did as he requested, feeling inwardly for the bond that we shared. It was hard to get a definite grip on it, but I was sure I had felt it earlier, when I was weaker. Surely now that I had some strength, it should be easier? 

I relaxed into him, forcing the tension to leave my muscles, and exhaled a deep breath, finally finding that thin tether between us. 

“That’s it,” he breathed. “Just like that. Can you feel it?”

I was silent for a few moments as a feeling I couldn’t identify washed over me. It was pleasant, comforting...It was...

“I feel...you.”

_Keep your eyes closed_, his voice said in my head. 

I inhaled sharply as a vision appeared behind my eyelids. I watched as falling stars shot past me, a gasp escaping my mouth. I’d seen meteor showers before, but...this was entirely different. I’d never experienced anything like this before.

_This particular phenomenon has not occurred since the days of Amaurot._

I felt a twinge of sadness on the other end of our tether. I bit my lip.

_It’s...spectacular._

I felt the arm he had around my shoulders relax and he lazily ran his hand up and down my arm. When he was finished showing me his memory, I opened my eyes, scanning the sky above us again, my chest full of wonder and emotions, coming from the both of us. 

It really didn’t compare, did it?

I sat up, one arm supporting me as I leaned over him. He watched me carefully, his golden eyes searching mine. He reached up, weaving his fingers into my hair, pushing it back as it fell over my shoulder. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of his touch- something I’d never allowed myself before...with anyone.

But with him, it only felt right. Like a part of me that was missing was suddenly found.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw light blooming from the horizon beyond us. A new day. I felt an enormous amount of affection flow into me, cradling my soul, my mind. I looked back down at him.

Mustering all of my courage, I lowered myself onto him, and pressed my lips to his.


	18. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad some of you enjoyed Teacher!Emet as much as I did to write him. There's some more somewhere in here, with a twist. ;)

Nothing could have prepared me for the overwhelming sensation that flooded my body when her lips met mine. Even with the ability to sense her intention, to mentally prepare myself for what she was considering, I still found myself caught by surprise at her boldness.

Her lips felt soft against my own, her body pressed flush against me as I slid the hand I had in her hair down to the small of her back. The kiss was slow and gentle, full of tenderness I had not been afforded in millennia. She shifted slightly, moving to position herself directly above me instead of having to twist her torso to lean over me and I slowly moved my other hand up her arm before resting it to cup the side of her face.

I could feel our souls intertwine as the kiss deepened, sitting up as I slid my hands to rest on her hips. I was filled with a feeling of comforting familiarity having her so close to me in this way and it occurred to me that it had been  _ so very long _ since I had been able to experience this. The soulbond between us amplified my every sense, not quite to the point of being overwhelming, but intense and concentrated just the same. She moved her hands, one on each side of my face and I gripped her hips firmly, a small sound escaping her that only served to fuel the intensity that was building in me.

I moved us in a fluid motion, resting her on her back on the walkway as I hovered above her with my elbows on either side of her head, oblivious to the chirping birds and sounds of the surrounding forest waking with the rising sun. My thoughts honed in on the Warrior of Light, how she felt against my body and how she was making me feel desperation I had long forgotten.

To say I missed this would be an understatement, the kisses I experienced throughout my multitude of schemes amounting to nothing more than a checkbox on a long list of tasks towards a final goal. But to kiss and feel closeness and mutual affection resounding from deep within, uninhibited by a burden… 

I could feel a myriad of emotions coming from her side of our bond, and I was sure she could feel the same from my own. I knew it was futile to try to contain it, and could only hope she could understand the outpouring of affection and devotion for her I found spilling forth from within me.

I suddenly noticed her trembling and pulled back, opening my eyes to examine her face. Silent tears were streaming from her eyes and I immediately propped myself up on one arm, the other coming to gently wipe the tears away before cupping the side of her face.

She opened her eyes and I searched them, my brow furrowed in concern at the sadness I saw there. I could feel the conflict waging within her thoughts, self-doubt the strongest feeling among them. 

She took a shuddering breath and brought her hands up to cover her face. My heart broke at the motion.

_ What’s wrong?  _ I prompted through our bond, knowing she would not be willing or ready to speak out loud.

She shook her head but the flood of thoughts came nonetheless. A mixture of uncertainty and happiness came through first, but beneath it… 

She had been overwhelmed by how the eternal bond felt in the real world, sleep having previously dulled the effects. The emotions I had felt rang strongly within her but she misinterpreted who they were meant for. I frowned and moved a hand to her wrists to gently prompt her to move her hands from her face. 

I pressed my forehead to hers when she had, our breathing heavy from the kiss. 

After a moment, I pulled my head back. “Don’t sulk, hero.” Her eyes flitted open slowly and I offered a soft smile as I repeated the words from the final time we had interacted in the dreams in an attempt to remind her of how it had felt in our bond during those times. "It doesn't become you."

She forced a smile and averted her gaze, taking an unsteady breath.

“Look at me,” I whispered, patiently waiting for her to compose herself. When she had, I leaned down and placed one soft kiss briefly upon her lips. “Anything you felt through the bond was meant for  _ you,  _ dear hero. No one else.”

Her lower lip quivered and I placed a finger upon them, shaking my head with a reassuring smile. “I’ll have no more tears from you today, Warrior of Light.”

She gave me a small nod and I leaned down to kiss her forehead before moving to sit as we had been before the kiss. I turned to her and offered her my hand, pulling her close to me so I could wrap my arm around her when she accepted it. She reached for my other hand and wove her fingers with mine. We sat in comfortable silence, our bond dormant now that we had calmed down, though the feeling of our souls tethered to each other remained.

“How are you feeling?” she asked me after some time had passed, the Viis of the settlement beginning to go about their morning duties around us. 

I gave her hand a soft squeeze and looked at her with a smirk. “Quite proud of  _ you _ , actually.”

She looked up at me, perplexed and I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“I never imagined you would be so good at kissing, hero.” I could see her face flush with color and I nipped at her earlobe before pulling back, speaking at normal volume when I turned back to watch the natives nearby. “Consider me impressed.”

She shoved her shoulder into me and huffed in mock annoyance. “Too bad it’ll never happen again.”

“Oh? We’ll have to see about that,” I replied with a confident smirk and turned when I heard the door behind us open, the Oracle walking out, sleepily rubbing her eyes with one hand. In the other, she carried the tome.

I sighed and stood, offering my hand to the Warrior of Light to help her stand as well. “I suppose now is as good a time as any for breakfast.”

During our meal, the Warrior had mentioned that she was feeling well enough to resume her daily training and after a scan of her aether by the Oracle, we found a clearing nearby which was far enough from prying eyes. I sat on the ground with my back against a tree. The Oracle hesitated for a moment, but soon sat down herself nearby, opening the tome up to the bookmark from the previous night. She looked at me with her expression full of expectation and I nodded with a sigh.

“I’m true to my word, child. We can continue from last night, but my attention will be divided.” She nodded in understanding and turned to read the contents of the tome intently once more.

I turned my attention to the Warrior of Light, who had finished her stretching. “Are you sure you’re feeling well enough for this, hero? You can rest more if you need,” I prompted, my brow furrowed in concern.

“You heard Ryne give my aether a clean bill of health,” she responded with a nod.

“Very well,” I sighed, standing to walk over to her. I stood behind her, one of my hands sliding down the length of her arm before grabbing her hand and holding it out in front of her. 

“Today, try to summon a controlled burst of energy from your palm. If you manage to create a gust precise enough to cut a single leaf off its branch, I’ll give you a gift.” I stepped back from her before taking my seat back next to the Oracle.

The Warrior of Light looked at me with confusion, the task seemingly easy but I smirked at her and waved for her to turn away to the task at hand. She rolled her eyes and looked away from me, generating the wind aether in her palm before firing it straight ahead, the gust displacing several leaves.

I watched her in silence, occasionally offering up words of encouragement as she continued to improve. Every so often, the Oracle would look up at me and ask a question, or clarify her understanding of a concept, and I was happy to explain what I could. Some of the material I had written did not hold true any longer, the conditions for their viability based on the way the world once was. I did what I could to explain, and, to her credit, she seemed to grasp the abstract concepts relatively well.

“Did you document these things so you don’t forget?” She asked and I nodded stiffly. 

“Not just so that  _ I _ wouldn’t, but so I could pass these things along to the next generation once the Great Rejoining was complete as well,” I replied and she looked at me thoughtfully. To my surprise, she didn’t rebuke me at the mention of the Rejoining. 

“Do you like to teach?” She inquired, and I nodded at her. “Could you…” Her eyes drifted to the Warrior of Light and then back at me. “I… um… I had a feeling that you were teaching her how to use her powers while she slept, but she never confirmed it.”

I nodded once more my eyes flicking to the hero who stood nearby, unsure where she was going with this particular line of questioning. “I was, yes.”

She looked back down at the book, thumbing through its pages. “Could you… teach me things? You seem like a good teacher,” she mumbled bashfully.

I was perplexed by her sudden shyness. “I used to teach at the Akadaemia. Well, perhaps it would be more accurate to say I gave guest lectures. Regarding teaching  _ you…  _ I’m not sure if... _ ”  _ I faltered as her expression fell. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I considered her request. By all rights, she was the Oracle aligned with Hydaelyn. As a disciple of Zodiark… could I, in good faith, truly offer her anything? I suppose it depended on what she wanted to learn, didn’t it...?

I exhaled through my nose and looked down at the girl. She was looking down at the tome in her lap, her hands fiddling with a lock of her hair. 

“I draw the line at teaching you anything to do with the Light. The exception being if you wish to learn how repulsive it is,” I muttered. 

She looked up at me quickly, and I blinked in surprise at how her expression brightened into a toothy smile. She nodded with vigor and turned back to the tome, immediately engrossed by an image I had enchanted onto its pages. 

I looked back to the Warrior of Light, noticing that her precision was improving. I smirked and sent a flash of the kiss from this morning to her mind through our bond and watched as she misfired. She whirled to face me, her eyes narrowed.

I shrugged a shoulder and grinned wickedly as I called out to her, “Well go on then, hero. You were  _ so close _ to succeeding.”


	19. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all having a great Labor Day Weekend :) Enjoy!

I turned my back on Emet-Selch as he continued to talk to Ryne about the contents of his book. I could feel the heat radiating off my cheeks and summoned a gentle breeze of cool air to throw into my own face, then shook my head, trying to clear my mind. 

_That’s not fair_, I shot back to him, but I received no response. 

I tried concentrating again, but every subsequent burst of energy I shot at the trees, trying to accomplish his task, missed by a large margin. Frustrated, I dropped my hands to my sides and closed my eyes. 

To get back at him, I pictured myself in nothing but my smallclothes and filtered it into his mind. I was still having some trouble with the connection, myself, but ever since this morning, it had started coming easier. It seemed to do its job this time. 

I heard the words he was saying to Ryne trail off. She questioned him, asking if he was okay. He was silent for a few long seconds and I could feel his eyes on my back, as if he wanted me to turn around and face him, but I refused and placed my hands on my hips. Eventually, he cleared his throat and went back to his lecture. I smiled and lifted my hands again, my head much clearer. 

I’d almost had it again when I felt a ripple of emotion shoot down the tether. It made my abdomen catch fire and I almost stumbled, my wind shooting in a wayward direction. I heard him snicker behind me. 

Ugh, that was it. To Hells with his damned gift. I crossed my arms in front of me and leaned heavily on one leg. If he was going to intentionally sabotage my magic training, well, then I wouldn’t train my magic.

“Ryne!” I called. 

“Yes?” I heard movement in the grass as she stood and ran over to me. 

“Grab your knives. We’re going to do our drills.” I raised one hand in the air and flicked my wrist. Two striking dummies appeared a little ways away from us and I looked back over my shoulder, a smirk on my face that rivaled even his, as I guided her across the field. I couldn’t see his expression, but I felt a twinge of humor stroking my mind, and another instant jab in my lower half that disoriented me so badly, I grabbed on to Ryne for support. She stumbled to the side and we both almost went down.

“Gods dammit,” I cursed under my breath as I righted myself, and then the poor girl I’d almost knocked over, but I could hear his laughter in the back of my mind.

“What is going on with you two?” she asked. “You’re both acting unusual.” I coughed.

“Nothing for you to worry about,” I responded, smiling down at her, trying my very hardest to ignore the prodding about he was doing in my head, trying to elicit a response from me. 

A while later, as I was instructing Ryne on proper footing for her movements, I felt the bond between Emet-Selch and I fall silent. I peered across the field. He was sitting against his tree, fast asleep. I breathed a laugh and my charge paused as well, following my gaze. 

“He needs the rest,” she mused as she sheathed her daggers on her hips. “His terrible burdens weigh heavily on him, even still, not to mention the fact that, right now, he has no power.”

“Is this something you and he talked about?” I turned back to her and motioned for her to sit on the ground. I joined her, groaning slightly at my aching muscles. Maybe I overworked myself, afterall. 

“Not very much,” she responded, looking at her lap. “He was finished talking on the subject the moment he started.”

“Mm.” I laid back in the grass, stretching my arms behind my head and crossing my legs. I stared up at the canopy of trees. Ryne plucked a blade from the ground, pretending to examine it.

“He still feels very guilty,” she started, her voice sad. “About the fall of Amaurot.”

I peered at her. Her eyes were downcast. I exhaled a long breath before speaking again. “His life has been so long and so tiresome.” 

“I know,” she sighed. “I just…” She paused, unsure whether she should continue.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be afraid. Tell me.”

“I just hope we didn’t do a horrible thing by pulling him from the Lifestream and away from a possible peaceful rest.”

“I had my doubts about that, at first, you know.” She looked at me, surprised.

“You, of all people?”

“Of course.” I laughed a humorless laugh. “I may be the _hero_ but I’m still a person.”

“R-right! Of course you are!” Ryne’s face started turning red. I closed my eyes, my lips tugging upward at her reaction.

“I doubted, but he asked me himself. He was rather insistent about it, too.” I put my hand over my heart. “No matter this bond between us...if he had wanted to stay in the Lifestream, I would have let him.”

“That’s very noble of you,” she said, quietly.

“Isn’t that what heroes are supposed to be?” Before she could answer that question, I got up, then reached down to pull her up as well. “Enough rest. Start again.”

When we had finished, and I felt Ryne had sufficiently progressed in her combat training, I sent her off in search of food and whatever chores the Viis had set aside for her. I promised her I would be in perfect working order tomorrow to help her with those tasks. She nodded and took off towards Fanow.

Once she was out of sight, I made my way back over to the Ascian, still asleep under the tree. I knelt next to him and watched the sunlight filtering in through the leaves move about his face, the girl’s words echoing in my mind. 

I could not believe a face as peaceful as his hid so much pain under the surface. Sadness welled in my chest. I could only hope that, maybe one day, he’d deign to share it with me, too. I wanted him to know that he didn’t have to make this journey by himself. I wanted him to know that all he had to do was take hold of my hand and bring me right along with him. I’d go, willingly. 

I sat down next to him with a sigh. 

What a strange feeling it was, to have another half, after being alone for so long. I supposed it had been much longer for him. There was another ache in my chest as I thought about Persephone. I’d seen her many times in my dreams. I’d _been_ her. 

He said that anything he felt now was for _me_ and me _alone_, but I still had a nagging in the back of my mind that told me it was her and it would always be her.

...Did I care?

I rubbed my eyes with two fingers as I wallowed in my uncertainty. 

“Must you think so loudly, hero?” the Ascian’s sleepy voice mumbled. I jumped, his voice, however low and tired it was, ripped me right out of my own mind. Without opening his eyes, he reached out and grabbed ahold of my wrist. He tugged lightly, but I didn’t move, so he pulled on the bond between us, insistently. “Come on, lie down.” 

I did as he said and gently laid my head in his lap, stretching the rest of my body out on the soft ground. Finally, he opened his eyes to peer down at me. 

“I have been nothing but truthful with you all this time, my dear hero. I’m not going to stop now.” He laid his arm across my stomach, and tilted his head back against the bark of the tree. “Rest. Ease your mind and your body.”

His words always did have an effect on me, even before I’d killed him. They always made me want to do what he said. 

So, I did. I relaxed my body as he went back to sleep. I did not nap, but I would not deny him what he needed. Instead, I stared up at the trees again and watched the leaves moving in the steady breeze. I knew our little recluse wouldn’t last forever. I needed to enjoy every second of it while I could.


	20. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -throws more family time fluff at you- Enjoy!

I awoke as the sun was setting. Stretching my arms above my head, I took in my surroundings. The Warrior of Light was notably absent, I realized with a frown. As I went to stand, I noticed the Oracle laying on her stomach in the grass nearby, the old tome open in front of her. She was kicking her feet in the air and humming softly to herself.

I cleared my throat softly to draw her attention to me, and she looked over, immediately greeting me with her bright smile. “Did you have a good nap?”

I raised a brow but nodded. “It was quite refreshing, yes.”

She changed her position to sit up and adjusted her hair for a moment before she looked over at me. “Do you want me to recheck your aether? Do you think it’s any better?”

I frowned and shook my head. “It feels very much the same, child. You can check if you wish, but I don’t believe you’ll find anything.”

She looked down at her lap and sighed. After a moment, she looked back at me. “It must be very upsetting for you. I remember how it felt before Minfilia gave me her powers.”

She was right, of course; my current situation was undoubtedly ‘upsetting,’ but I shrugged in response. “Par for the course, it seems. Hopefully, it improves, but I very well could end up like your hot-tempered companion and lose the ability to use aether altogether.”

She tilted her head at me, and then realization dawned in her eyes. “Oh… Thancred? No, your aether didn’t feel the same as his. Yours felt…” She raised her hand to her chin in thought, trying to find the right word to describe it. “It felt… obstructed rather than disconnected.”

I considered this in silence as I surveyed the field in which she and the Warrior had previously used for their training. “Off being heroic, I suppose?”

“She’s doing some things for the Viis that I wasn’t able to finish,” she replied. “She should be back soon.”

“How very diligent of her.”

I stood slowly and took a slow breath before I looked back at the Oracle who was fiddling with her fingers in her lap. “Come, child. You have evening drills, and if she doesn't let you dawdle, neither will I.”

Standing quickly with a nod, she ran over to where she had left her blades before heading to the previously Created striking dummies as I followed lazily. I truthfully had limited knowledge on this particular form of combat, but based on what I  _ did _ know, it seemed the Oracle had a reasonably decent grasp on it. Her motions were similar to those I had seen the Warrior of Light use, and it was made apparent just how much time she had invested in her young protege. 

We took a break after a few sets of the drills and I watched as she looked down and inspected her blades. She looked up at me with a furrowed brow. “She learned how to make better ones… is that Creation magic, or could I do something similar?”

“I don’t believe you could fashion custom blades out of your aether, no, but you possibly could imbue the blades with your elemental affinity,” I responded slowly, immediately feeling regretful when she looked at me with wide, excited eyes.

“I would assume your affinity must be Light,” I continued dryly.

Her expression fell, and she looked down at the daggers in her hands. “Which means it’s not something you’d be willing to teach me.”

“Not at present, at the very least,” I murmured. “I will consider it when my powers are returned.”

“And if they never return?” she asked, with a frown.

“Well, then I suppose I will never deign to teach it to you. The Warrior of Light knows well enough, and I’m sure she could teach you in my stead.”

She sighed sadly but nodded her understanding. “Can I ask you another question?”

I raised an eyebrow in response. She hesitated for a moment before pursing her lips. “Well… the two of you have been acting… strangely.”

“Oh? And how’s that?”

“You both seem to have conversations with each other without actually speaking words sometimes. Am I crazy or…?” 

I smirked slightly and then broke out into laughter, both amused and amazed at how observant she had been. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, a pout on her lips. “You’ll have to forgive me, child. I did not realize you noticed we were. I’ll try to be more mindful of you and voice conversations going forward.”

“So you  _ are _ ?” she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. “How?”

“Hm…” I pondered how it would be best to respond to her inquiry. “Well… I’m sure you’ve heard the term ‘soulmates’ before?” She nodded enthusiastically.

I sat on the ground and gestured for her to do the same. When she had, I leaned back to rest on my elbows as I watched the leaves above us move with the breeze.

“The origin of the word comes from a custom lost in the flow of time. In the days of Amaurot, when the world was whole, everyone lived nearly eternally as I’ve told you previously,” I began. “Sometimes, you would be lucky enough to find a single person, a single soul, who was your equal in every way, truly compatible in every aspect. If you were fortunate enough to find such a soul, you could partake in the ceremony of Eternal Bonding.”

She perked up at the mention of the ceremony. “Urianger says they have those in Eorzea. We have something similar here in the Norvrandt too!”

I chuckled softly and nodded. “Yes, it’s similar to those in a sense. If you had the ceremony performed, your souls were bonded for eternity. Mind and spirit, forever linked together. Soulmates.” I looked over at her with a soft smile. “I believe the custom  _ now _ is an exchanging of rings, which is significantly less permanent.”

She seemed to process the information and then furrowed her brow. “So… the two of you…?”

I gave her a small nod. “Well, not the Warrior of Light exactly, but the originator of her soul and I had the ceremony, yes.”

She paused for a moment. “Is it strange for you? She’s not the same person that you bonded to... is she still your soulmate?”

I lifted my brows at the question in surprise. To be entirely honest, I had not even given it much thought.  _ Was _ the Warrior of Light still considered my soulmate? Are we wholly compatible in the same way? Did she elicit the same response in me that Persephone had, all those years ago?

“That is a very astute question. If I had to give you an answer right this very moment...” I trailed off.

Though they shared the same soul, I could not bring myself to truly compare the two. They were not the same  _ person, _ just as the Oracle had said. The Warrior of Light was different, but I still found myself drawn to her just the same. For different reasons, perhaps, but I longed endlessly for her company, her voice, her smile. The more I considered it....

I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see the hero approaching, wiping the sweat off her brow. I found I could not resist the smile that formed on my face at the sight of her.

“I would have to say yes. She very much still is.”


	21. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank you all for the birthday wishes! It was a pretty good day :3 Enjoy!

We stayed out in the clearing for a while longer. Ryne had informed me, with a pout, that Emet-Selch had made her do part of her evening drills, but admitted they had not finished. I laughed at her honesty, still innocent even through the things that she’s seen in her short life.

When she was ready to begin again, I stood, arms crossed, watching her. With the fading light, I summoned large orbs to illuminate the area. 

“Hold on,” I said. She paused and dropped her form. “No, no.” I waved my hand, motioning for her to assume her stance again. I went up behind her and nudged her legs further apart with my feet, as well as changed her arm positioning. “This way.”

She nodded in understanding. I stepped away and she was about to go resume her drill under my watchful eyes when I heard the grass shift behind me. I tilted my head in confusion. Based on the direction the noise was coming from, I could tell it wasn’t the Ascian. 

“Well, well,” a familiar voice called. I spun on my heels. The Hrothgar from Slitherbough’s Night’s Blessed came out from the brush he and his scouts had been hiding in. “If it isn’t the Warrior of Darkness.”

My lips tugged upward when he stepped out of the shadow. He crossed his arms, a smile appearing on his face too.

“Runar!” I said with no small amount of happiness. “It’s good to see you! You’re looking well.”

“And you,” he said, tilting his head in my direction as a greeting. “Didn’t think we’d be seeing you again so soon. Master Matoya mentioned that you had gone back to your home.” Ryne came up next to me, sliding her daggers into their sheathes.

“Aye,” I agreed. “But I had some business here that needed attending to.” He nodded. I shook my head at him in feigned confusion, although I already knew the answer to my next question. “What brings you all the way out here?”

“Ah,” he started. “Master Matoya sensed an...irregularity in the aether around this area and asked us to survey it in her stead. Who would’ve thought it’d be you we stumbled upon?”

Of course. I knew it was only a matter of time before we were found, no matter how powerful a veil I put over us. I sighed.

“Yes,” I said. I looked over my shoulder, Emet-Selch’s form moving towards us from the shade of the tree he’d been napping under earlier that day. I looked back, quickly. “So, Runar,” I started, clearing my throat and raising one arm to rub at the back of my neck. “There’s something you should probably know.”

“And what is that, Warrior of Darkness?” I inhaled a deep breath, giving him a pained smile and opened my mouth to speak but-

“Company?” 

I sighed, my head and shoulders dropping in dismay. When Emet-Selch walked out of the darkness, Runar’s scouts were immediately on high alert, quickly knocking arrows into their bows.

“You!” the Hrothgar growled, low and feral. My arm flew out as the Ascian approached me, making sure neither of them had a go at each other. 

“Alright,” I said, trying to calm the situation before it got out of hand. Emet-Selch crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. Runar looked at me with wide eyes, teeth bared.

“Why are you with the likes of _him_?” he asked me. 

“Is that really any of your business, cat?” 

I rolled my eyes. Dear Gods, help me. “Both of you-”

“You’re supposed to be dead.”

“Ah, but it would appear that I am still very much alive, does it not?”

Ryne looked up at me, her eyes wide, full of fright. I shook my head at her and held a finger up to my lips, telling her to keep quiet.

“I could fix that for you.” Runar’s claws burst from his hands. 

“Enough!” I yelled at the two of them, my words jarring and loud enough that they paused to look at me. My eyes narrowed in on Emet-Selch first, my mind telling him to back down. We stared at each other for a few long moments, exchanging mental words. Finally, he relented and I turned back to my friend. “Let us quit this place for the night, yes? We’ll return to Slitherbough with you in the morning and everything will be explained. Suffice it to say that, for tonight at the very least, he is not a threat.” 

Runar stood tensed for a while longer before he stepped back, huffing a frustrated sigh. “Fine. I will believe it, Warrior of Darkness, only because it has come from your mouth alone.”

I inclined my head towards him in gratitude and started to head back to Fanow to inform the Viis we would be leaving with the sunrise, flicking my wrist so the orbs of light and striking dummies disappeared as we walked.

Once morning came, Ryne latched herself on to the book, insisting that she carry it, and we made our way outside to meet with Runar. He tossed a glare in Emet-Selch’s direction, but started leading us back to his camp without a comment. 

It took half the day, occasionally stopping to rest and get a drink of water. I was worried that, after our ordeals over the last few days, one of our trio would have trouble making the journey, but every once in a while I felt a reassuring ripple in my chest and a brush of his hand against mine, fingers dwelling amongst mine for only a moment before pulling away. 

My heart fluttered at those little touches. 

When we piled into the camp, hot and tired, Y’shtola was already waiting for us. No doubt she had sensed our approach. She did not seem surprised to see the Ascian among us, and smiled, imploring us to join her around her table to talk and eat.

When we sat down around the large table in her rooms, she eyed Emet-Selch for a moment before taking her own seat. 

“This is an unexpected development, even with the disturbance I felt three nights ago.” She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. “Quite interesting indeed.”

I thought she might be waiting for a response, but before I could explain, she continued.

“Urianger sent word the next morning, informing me that our own Warrior of Light made off in the night with a book written by an Ascian and Ryne had disappeared as well.” The miqo’te looked towards the girl, the book still hugged to her body. She looked down at her lap, embarrassed. 

“And you,” Y’shtola started again, looking towards Emet-Selch once more. “Your aether…”

He tensed in the seat next to me, his frustration welling in my own chest. 

“I am well aware,” he responded, evenly. 

“We think, maybe, it has to do with the fact that he was in the Lifestream for an extended period of time,” Ryne offered, quietly. 

“Hmm,” the conjurer hummed with a nod, tapping her index finger against her lips. “That is a good theory, I will admit. But, how is it that you’ve re-”

There was a knock on the door, cutting off her question. I sagged, slightly, unsure of how I would have explained. 

“Ah,” Y’shtola said, quickly. “Our food has arrived. We will speak of this matter at length another time. For now, my friends…” She paused, glancing once more at him, a one-sided smile on her lips as she included him. “Please eat and rest. I’ll show you to your rooms after our meal.”


	22. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is later in the day, friends. :( I went to the ER yesterday and haven't been feeling well.

I looked around the small room the Night’s Blessed had arranged for me. Try as I might to convince them that I would  _ truly  _ not mind sharing the room with the Warrior of Light to prevent inconveniencing them, they stated it was under orders of their  _ Master Matoya _ that we have our separate spaces.

I sighed and went to the window, peering up at the night sky. I found myself longing for her company, and I reached out to her. Amusement flooded in from her side, and she teased me for my apparent softness. We went about preparing for sleep in our separate chambers in relative silence before I heard her lament on how it wasn’t the same sleeping alone.

I threw the covers off of myself and grabbed my shirt, hastily redressing myself as I left my room. Moments later, I was outside of the Warrior’s room and I could hear the Oracle complaining through the door about the trees ruining the view of the sky.

I smirked as a plan began to form in my head and knocked on the door. The girl came quickly to answer it, her expression laced with a hint of confusion when she saw me standing there. “Emet-Selch? Didn’t they give you your own room?” she asked.

I nodded and scanned the room behind her, noting the tome placed on the windowsill. “Stargazing, were you?”

She appeared to deflate and looked down with a heavy sigh. “No, I can’t see  _ anything _ from our window.”

“Oh, what a shame. I thought perhaps you had found the skymap within the tome. I’ve made it quite detailed over time.” 

Her gaze snapped to the book on the windowsill and she hurried to grab it. She returned to me swiftly, handing it to me eagerly. “Could you show it to me?”

“Hmm…” I opened the book and flipped directly to where I had enchanted the maps of the night skies in various shards. “No, that’s the Third…” 

Back two pages. “Here we are, child. The night sky of the First. I made sure to document it before all that nonsense with the Light transpired. It should adjust based on which stars are visible from your current location.”

She looked down at the page as I handed it to her with wide eyes. “Are the skies different on the shards?”

“No, they’re very much the same. The main difference is what the constellations are called, the meanings being unique to each shard.”

She nodded thoughtfully and looked at the hero, who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow from her place on the bed. “It’s just like you said back at the Crystarium.” The Warrior of Light nodded.

“You know...” I began, softly. “The view from  _ my _ window is quite clear. If you wished… we could swap for the night, you and I. Our little secret.”

She gasped and looked at me with an excited twinkle in her eyes. 

“My one condition being… if someone were to come looking for the Warrior of Light, you  _ must _ stop them. Are we in agreement?”

With an enthusiastic nod, the Oracle was slipping on her shoes before she hastily left the room, forgetting to shut the door behind her. I looked at the Warrior of Light from the corner of my eye with a smug smile as I shut the door and flipped the lock.

She sighed heavily and shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest. “You are unbelievable.”

My smile widened and I bowed dramatically. “Why thank you, dear hero.”

“I didn’t mean it in a good way. You manipulated Ryne to get what you wanted.”

I shrugged unapologetically. “Old habits die hard, I suppose. If it makes you feel any better, I do feel the slightest bit guilty.”

“I don’t believe you,” she said as she pushed the covers off of her legs and stood from the bed, moving over the window to close the shutters. 

“Well… perhaps it was but a fleeting guilt. You’re right, I did manipulate her to get what I wanted.”

I watched as she sat back on the bed, her eyes locked on my own. “Which was?”

“Yesterday morning,” I started as I approached the bed, my eyes roaming down her body momentarily before I returned my gaze to hers. I stopped to stand in front of her. “The image of you in your smallclothes…” I placed my hands on her shoulders, my thumbs tracing small circles on the bare skin I found there. 

She shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, but I could feel the anticipation welling up within her. “What about it?” 

“I can’t get it out of my head,” I murmured softly. I searched her eyes for a moment before I leaned down to hover my lips closer to hers, huffing a laugh through my nose when she inhaled sharply, her hands moving to grip the fabric of my shirt. 

“Maybe that was the point,” she whispered, exhaling a shaking breath. 

In an instant, I closed the distance between us, my lips pressing firmly against hers. I kissed her with all of the ravenous hunger I had been holding back since our exchange in the clearing yesterday, encouraged by the outpouring of longing I could feel from her in return. She slid her hands up to the collar of my shirt, pulling me in closer.

She moved her hands down to the buttons of my shirt, opening them with a hint of urgency in her movements. When she had finished, she roughly pushed the shirt down my shoulders and I shrugged out of it, shuddering at the feeling of her hands on the bare skin of my back. She then moved her hands to the hem of her nightshirt and pulled it up, breaking the kiss briefly to remove it before she threw it to the side, leaving herself in naught but her smallclothes.

Placing her hands on the back of my neck, she pulled me down as she lay down on the bed, returning her lips to mine with a soft moan when the skin of our bodies met. I felt overwhelmed by sensation, blindly following her lead as she wrapped her arms around me. 

I broke the kiss, my lips traveling to kiss along her jawline and down her neck, gently nipping at the skin at the crook of her neck. She shuddered against me, her hips moving against my own and I couldn’t contain the sound that escaped my lips with the movement. I returned my lips to hers, her hands moving down my torso to the waist of my pants, fingers fumbling on the button.

Realization flooded into my mind and I pulled back from the kiss, my hand moving down to hers to still her fingers. She looked up at me, her gaze, previously heavy with lust now laced with confusion.

“Wait, wait,” I said, through heavy breaths. “Not yet.” 

_ I knew it, _ I heard, the hurt and confusion flooding through our bond and she looked away from me. I placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, trying to reassure her.

“Don’t misunderstand, my dear hero. It’s not that I don’t  _ want _ to,” I explained, and she returned her gaze to mine. I leaned down to place a tender kiss on her lips before I pressed my forehead against hers. “You’re just not ready.” 

“The eternal bond makes all emotions and sensations so much more intense, and this is especially the case when things are… intimate in nature. It would just be uncomfortable, for the both of us,” I continued and relaxed when she nodded in understanding. We lay with our foreheads pressed together as we caught our breaths.

After some time, I pulled back to look at her. “Trust me, when the time comes, I will not stop you. For now, let’s just sleep, hm?” She nodded and gave me a small smile.

I moved us to position us on the bed so I was laying behind her, my arm wrapped around her midsection. Pulling her close to me, I placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.  _ Rest well, my dear hero. _


	23. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the comments, I think you guys have been waiting for this chapter for a while now. XD Enjoy.

When I woke up the next morning, I was incredibly comfortable. My backside was still flush against Emet-Selch’s body, his arm still wound tightly around my waist, hugging me to him. I could feel his warm, even breathing lightly tickling the back of my neck and the rise and fall of his chest against me. 

I thought back to the night before, reimagining how his wild, needy kisses felt against my lips. My face heated up. Gods, what I would give to feel that again. 

I was still somewhat disappointed we hadn’t gone further, but I knew he was right. If anything, I was mad at myself. I’d taken it too far without even thinking back just two mornings before when I’d been so overwhelmed by the emotions that had been pumped into me from just one kiss that I had wept. I needed to be careful until I was used to this bond. 

I laid my hand over his, lacing my fingers between his. I felt him stir against my back.

“Mm,” his voice hummed, sleepily. “What would you give, hm?” He lifted his head from the pillow and nuzzled my ear with his nose before leaving a gentle kiss on the shell, then continued trailing his lips down the back of my neck and on to my shoulder. An exhilarated chill ran up my spine, bumps rising on my skin at the feel of his lips dragging over me.

_Nearly anything_, I thought as I sighed and pressed myself harder against him, wanting to feel the unique sensation of his skin against mine. I’d never felt it before in my life and I was adamant on relishing it as long as I could.

“Don’t be too disappointed, _my_ hero.” He pulled me onto my back and moved until he was hovering directly over me, one arm and leg on either side of my body. I stared up at him, taking in his languid eyes and sleep-mussed hair, the soft, lazy smile on his mouth. He lowered his face down to mine until we were nose to nose. “We can still do this part.”

I breathed in his scent deeply when his lips met mine, raising my arms to run my fingers through his hair and eagerly returned his affections, opening my soul to him in a way I’d always refused to do for anyone else. 

To my dismay, it didn’t last long. Mere minutes after we’d woken up, we heard two voices shouting just outside the door to our room. He lifted his head from mine and we both sat very still, listening to the conversation taking place. 

“You can’t go in there!” Ryne’s voice cried. “She’s-she’s sick!”

“Well it serves her right after what she’s done, but all the more reason for me to check-” 

Twelve. Thancred was here already. Y’shtola really wasted no time. Frustration bubbled up inside me.

“N-no, I just remembered! She said she had some business and is otherwise-”

“Your young Oracle really is a horrible liar, hero,” he said to me, quietly, breathing a small laugh as the argument continued. The annoyance dissipated at his words and I smiled. She was trying so hard. My chest shook with laughter and I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to keep myself quiet.

“Ryne, if that Ascian is in there with her I need to-”

“No! She’s...She’s naked!”

Emet-Selch looked back down to me, taking in my barely-clad body for a moment, amusement in his eyes. “Well, at least that one wasn’t entirely a lie.”

A giggle almost escaped my mouth when the door handle jiggled. Instantly, my merriment faded. 

“Oh, Hells,” I said, quietly. “He’s really going to try to get in here.”

“Emet-Selch, are you in there?” He knocked--pounded, really--on the door. “Open up, damn you.”

Quickly, I pushed the Ascian off of me and sat up. I flicked my wrist and fresh clothes appeared on my body. He watched me frantically try to erase any evidence of what we had been doing the night before from the room with a raised brow, not lifting a finger to fetch his shirt that was still lying on the floor. I looked at him with pleading eyes. I had no idea how I would explain this to the Scions- not yet. I just needed...

He must have felt the desperation through the bond, because he sighed and shrugged his shoulders, even though I felt a tinge of annoyance coming through. It made me feel horrible but... _Fine, not yet_.

I was about to head for the door to unlock it when the lock snapped from Thancred’s incessant beating and it burst open. I jumped back, narrowly missing getting smacked by the slab of wood. He didn’t need long to survey the room- me and the half-dressed Ascian sitting on my bed. Immediately, the Scion was at the table where I’d left my weapons. In a fluid motion, he had picked up one of my shurikens and thrown it at Emet-Selch, who moved quickly to avoid it, but he was not fast enough. The throwing star sunk into his shoulder. Ryne came into the room after him, looking quite frantic.

“I’m sorry, I-” She gasped when she saw what had transpired and whirled on her guardian. “Thancred!” He threw his arm out in front of her, protecting her, in his own way, from who he thought was the enemy in the room.

“What in the seven hells are you doing locked in a room with the Warrior of Light?” 

“I can see now why Lahabrea chose you as his host.” A smirk, arrogance rolling off of him in waves. I sighed. “The both of you are volatile in nature. Kill first, ask questions later, hm?”

In lieu of responding, Thancred slid one of my daggers into his hand. Without missing a beat, Emet-Selch dropped into a fighting stance, pulling his hands into fists. I’d seen the monks at Ala Mhigo use similar poses in their training- I had even tried to pick some of it up once, though it was quite different from my normal style. I tilted my head to the side, confused for a moment. I had no idea he-wait. I froze. His powers- My heartbeat picked up as panic set in. He’d get-

“Calm down,” he said to me, never taking his gaze off his opponent. Thancred narrowed his eyes at the comment and rushed forward, my Created knife out in front of him, poised to strike. Emet-Selch moved to the side, playing the defensive. He blocked a few more attacks, easily spinning around as Thancred moved, trying to get the upper hand. 

Ryne slipped past the two, giving them a wide berth as they danced, and came to join me on the other side of the room, but I only had eyes for the fight. I watched as the muscles in the Ascian’s back tensed and released with his movements, the hard muscles on his abdomen more prominent with his shirt off. I sucked in a breath and chewed on the inside of my mouth, trying to hide the fact that I was more focused on how attractive I found him rather than the safety of my friend. 

“Don’t worry,” Ryne said, softly. “Just let them get it out.” I almost laughed at her words, the poor, innocent child. Emet-Selch’s eyes met mine for a single moment and he smirked, knowingly, before grabbing ahold of the Scion’s wrist as he charged and twisted his arm back. The knife fell out of Thancred’s hand. The Ascian caught it, by the blade, in his free hand and flipped it so the hilt was in his palm instead. He held it to his opponent’s throat. 

“Are you finished?” Thancred fumed, breathing heavily through his nose, but nodded, cautiously so as to not cut his neck. Emet-Selch released him, dropping the knife back on to the table. He took hold of the shuriken still embedded in his shoulder and tore it out with naught but a sharp intake of breath and my eyes widened as Ryne gasped again. He let it fall from his fingers, clanging against the dagger, droplets of blood splashing on the wood surface.

“I suppose I ought to thank you, Scion. It’s been quite a few decades since I’ve had to dust _that_ particular branch of martial arts off and this was a very nice refresher.”

“What-what is going on here?” Alisaie’s voice implored from the doorway.

I glanced over to see we had acquired an audience. It seemed the entirety of the Scions had arrived with Thancred that morning. I suppose I did steal a rather important book, so I shouldn’t be surprised. 

The twins stood in the front, hands poised over their weapons, ready to draw should the need arise, Urianger behind them, observing quietly, as he usually did. Y’shtola was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, her eyes closed, a frown on her lips. 

I opened my mouth to say...I didn’t know what, exactly, but Ryne rushed forward towards Emet-Selch to examine his shoulder. He tried to pull out of the grasp of her hands, hissing when she touched the area.

“At least let me-” 

“I’m fine, child.”

“But-”

“I assure you, I don’t need-”

“Emet-Selch, you’re going to let me heal you!” I blinked, looking at the girl. I’d never seen her be so assertive- I was almost proud. It went quiet, all of the other faces in the room were watching with mouths hanging open. He stared down at her, eyebrows so high on his head I thought they’d detach themselves entirely, but she didn’t back down, insistent that he agreed. Y’shtola stood off the wall suddenly, eyes narrowing towards them.

“Fine,” he finally agreed, shrugging his good shoulder.

“Good,” she said. “Stand still.”

A healing light shone from her hand, warm and bright. She lifted her hand towards his shoulder, and I watched the wound start knitting itself together.

Y’shtola was shouldering past our friends in a second, almost frantic as she tried to make it to the front.

“Wait, Ryne, don’t-”

There was a bright light- a light that wasn’t the Oracle’s magic. Immediately, she dropped to the ground like a stone. Emet-Selch groaned and I sucked in a sharp breath as he fell to one knee, head in his hands.


	24. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the well wishes! I'm feeling much better today. ♥ Pro-tip: Make sure you maintain a balanced diet so you don't become potassium deficient! It's not fun!

I flinched at the feeling of the Oracle’s healing magic contact my skin, both wary of and revolted by the Light. I could feel the warmth spread through my shoulder and looked down to watch the wound repair itself under her careful control of her magic.

Suddenly, my vision blurred. A searing heat pierced my mind, bright light filling my vision and my body felt engulfed in flames. I could vaguely make out the sound of chaos break out around me as I collapsed to my knees, the Warrior of Light trying to prod my mind, but I found myself unable to respond.

And then I was standing in front of a giant crystal that pulsed with aetherial Light. Its presence was warm, inviting and calm. I surveyed my surroundings for a moment before a voice spoke out.

_ “Child of Zodiark,” it said, though I felt as if it was deep in my mind rather than spoken aloud. “You have fought hard, and for noble reasons. Your time has come to rest.” _

_ “I want none of your rest,” my voice replied bitterly to the Mothercrystal, and it took me a moment to realize that I had truly been the one to speak it. _

_ “My champion has cleansed you from your binding to Zodiark, and as such, I offer you passage to the Lifestream,” the Mothercrystal replied, seemingly unphased. _

_ I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “As opposed to what?” _

_ “Oblivion. Your actions are not those that I can easily condone. But you have friends who have vouched for you, and so I offer you an opportunity to make reparations for your crimes.” _

_ I was silent for a moment. “There is but one soul who matters to me, if she is not present in your Lifestream, I would rather be banished to Oblivion.” _

_ The Mothercrystal’s glow increased in intensity. “The soul of which you speak was innocent and as such would be allowed entry here.” _

_ I looked down and clenched my fists. When I looked back at the Mothercrystal, She continued, “My terms are thus: You will be permitted to eventually stay among your friends and loved ones, but I will bind your powers of Darkness.” _

_ “If I agree to your terms, this binding of my aether, I will see Persephone again?” I asked, clearly, unsure if I was willing to believe Hydaelyn without clarification. _

_ The Mothercrystal dimmed slightly. “Those are the terms.” _

Before I could respond, I was on one knee in the room at the camp of the Night’s Blessed, a blinding light surrounding myself and the Oracle, who groaned as her eyes fluttered open. I furrowed my brow at her as the light around us dimmed.

My mind was reeling from what I had just seen. I felt the missing piece of my memory seemingly click into place and I realized that I had witnessed the deal Hytholdaeus told me of. I tried to control the fury that bubbled up within me, realizing the lies and manipulation Hydaelyn had used to bind me. But this was neither the time nor place for me to consider the gravity of such a memory, and I took a deep breath as I pushed it from my mind.

I decided, instead, to focus on confirming the Oracle’s wellbeing and offered my hand to help her sit up when I heard the shifting of feet around me. I glanced up to see the Scions had unsheathed their weapons, each of them with eyes locked on me, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. 

“Are you alright?” I asked, softly as I looked to her with a frown, ignoring the obviously murderous aura in the room. I could only assume they believed I had harmed her in some way.

She blinked at me and accepted my hand, sitting up but maintaining her hold on me. The room went very still. “What happened…?” she asked, glancing at my shoulder.

“I could ask you the same thing,” I responded, the bite in my tone uncontainable.

“I saw… you. I was speaking to you…” she trailed off and looked down at her hand that she had been using to heal me. “Well, not _ me _… the Mother…”

I shook my head slowly, unwilling to let her continue, a part of me suspecting she had seen the same vision I had. “A conversation for another time, perhaps. Can you stand?” She looked back at me with sad eyes but nodded.

I stood slowly, pulling her up along with me. Her aether seemed stable-- my eyes widened and I looked down at my free hand, flexing my fingers. I could feel the aether flowing through my body freely, unencumbered as some traces of the Light began to dissipate. The faint hum of the Lifestream sung in the back of my mind, and I shut my eyes, tilting my head back with a long shuddering sigh. I let myself relish the feeling of my power as it returned, my skin tingling with its currents, my mind finally sensing the feeling of all the aetheric life present in the room.

The miqo’te spoke then, carefully. “Ryne. Step away from Emet-Selch.” I snapped my gaze to hers and raised a brow. Of course_ she _could tell. Her eyes were trained on me, her staff at the ready, and I could see the aether she had accumulated within it in preparation for a powerful incantation.

Her Scion companions looked to her for more information, but she offered none forth. I smirked at her obvious attempt to keep things from escalating.

“By your Twelve, Scions… I daresay one of the greatest feelings is knowing that you are once more one of the most powerful people in the room.” I raised my hand and snapped my fingers. All of their weapons disappeared, reappearing neatly aligned on the table with the hero's weapon.

I looked down at the child, who was looking at me with wide eyes. “You have been most helpful, Oracle. Thank you.”

I finally noticed a rush of worry filling my mind and I moved my gaze to slowly meet the Warrior's eyes. She took a step towards us, hesitating for only a moment before she moved to swiftly place herself between myself and the Scions, kneeling in front of the Oracle. “Are you okay, Ryne?” she asked, but her mind prompted the same question to me.

I released the Oracle’s hand just as the hero moved hers up to her young charge’s shoulder, allowing our fingers to brush against each other and linger for a brief moment. She glanced up at me from the corner of her eye and I gave her a small reassuring nod. The worry immediately shifted to relief and I stretched my arms above my head with an intentionally dramatic yawn.

“Well!” I began, placing my hands on my hips. “This _ has _been an exciting morning. Is it always like this with you lot?” I glanced around the room and noticed my shirt still discarded on the floor. With a snap of my fingers, it and the waistcoat I had left in the other room rematerialized on my body.

The female twin frowned at me, her tone heavy with sarcasm. “Would you believe that it’s _ only _ when Ascians are involved?”

The corners of my lips curled into a sly grin. “So, always then?” _ If only they knew, _ I mused at the Warrior and she immediately tensed. _ My lips are sealed, for the time being. Don’t fret, hero. _

The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head, but the interaction seemed to lessen the tension of the room, if only by a fraction.

“Ah, I had nearly forgotten.” I brought my attention back to the Oracle, who had been quietly discussing how she felt with the hero. “I promised you I’d consider providing you with some training when my powers returned, did I not? Since you have aided in the recovery of mine, it would be remiss of me to not return the favor in some way.”

She looked at me and then back at the Warrior of Light with pleading eyes. “I want to learn how to imbue my weapons as you do. Do you think I’d be able to? I promise I won’t push myself,” she begged and the Warrior sighed heavily before she looked at me sternly.

“Emet-Selch, I swear if you don’t make sure she stops before she hurts herself…” she trailed off.

“Yes, _ yes _, you’ll put me back where you found me. Noted, hero. You have my word.”


	25. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys :) It truly means the world to us!

“Now hold on a Gods damned minute!” Thancred shouted. Alisaie’s mouth dropped open at our interaction. Alphinaud, still tense, knitted his eyebrows together and Urianger lifted one eyebrow. Y’shtola pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers. All of the tension that had started fading from the room was now back. 

“Thancred, must you always be so hot tempered?”

He spun on the miqo’te, fuming. “I’m _her_ guardian, if you’ve forgotten. I should be the one to decide such things and I will not have an _Ascian_ training her in anything!” I sighed and shook my head. About the only thing he hadn’t done at this point was spit in Emet-Selch’s face, and I wasn’t sure he still wouldn’t. 

_Nice going, Harbringer of Chaos_, I said to him with a roll of my eyes. I could feel a tightness through the tether between us. When I looked at him, the worry that I’d been feeling just minutes before returned. He wasn’t paying attention to the matter at hand, his eyes unfocused and far away, his mouth a thin, hard line, unable to keep whatever it was from his mind, no matter how hard he had tried. 

“Yes, but could we not speak of this in a calm, composed manner?” she asked, holding a hand out towards the door. “In my chambers, perhaps?” 

“We’re just going to leave him here to do Twelve knows what? We _should_ be locking him up!”

“As if we could hold an Ascian anywhere?” The Scion stewed over our companion's words before shooting a hateful glance at him before leaving the room in large, quick strides, more than likely wanting to be as far away from him as possible. The others followed suit, picking up their weapons from the table and quietly shuffled out of the room. Y’shtola was the last to depart, hesitation in her stance as she watched us. She must have deduced that he was not an immediate threat to our safety and inclined her head towards me, granting us the privacy for a conversation with each other before joining them in their meeting. 

When she was out of the room, I slumped down onto my bed, dropping my head into my hands. “Well, that went well,” I remarked, rubbing my face. “What happened?”

“Well, I…” I lifted my head again. Ryne hesitated, looking over at Emet-Selch. “I...It was like I was there, again, in the dream during his sentencing. But this time…”

I waved my hand so she would stop and stood up again. I approached the Ascian with some caution, he still seemed to be on another world. I placed my hand on his arm and he blinked, focusing on me again.

“What is it?” 

He chewed on the inside of his mouth for a few moments, trying to find the words. I could feel the turmoil roiling around inside of him. My stomach clenched, worried and nervous for what he was about to tell me. 

“My being in the Lifestream for an extended period of time was not the problem,” he started. His words were poison as he spoke, thick with distaste. “Your _blessed_ Mother purposefully bound my powers. That was the agreement.” I furrowed my brow.

“That...that doesn’t seem so bad in comparison,” I said, carefully, running my hand down the length of his arm. 

“In comparison to what, exactly?” I paused, the anger in his voice directed at me, and looked down, eyes locked on the black of his pants. 

“You could be…” I dropped my hand to my side. _In Oblivion_. I could feel some of his anger start to evaporate as he absorbed the truth of my words. At least he was here with me.

“But that’s not it,” Ryne said, her voice soft and sad. “She-”

“Oracle.” The tension was back in an instant. His voice was short and commanding, enough that she stopped talking. I looked at the girl, my expression telling her to finish. She looked between the both of us for a moment, her eyes finally stopping on me.

“She lied-”

“Silence, child. I do not wish to speak about this now.” Ryne’s mouth snapped shut, frightened of his tone. 

Without another word, Emet-Selch spun on his heels, heading for the room he’d abandoned the night before in favor of my bed. I sucked in a breath and chased after him, but the door was slammed in my face. I lifted my arm to knock, to implore him to talk to me, but I felt the bond go silent between us. 

Hurt washed over me and I instead laid my hand on the door, gently. My chest ached- for him, for me, for everything. He was keeping things from me, I was keeping things from my friends… I detested this feeling with my entire being. I pressed my forehead against the wood and took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to hold back the sob that was clawing its way up my throat.

“Fine,” I whispered, more to myself than anything. “I’ll...go.”

I pushed myself off the door and wandered back to my room. I instructed Ryne to stay put- to sit quietly and read while I went to talk with the Scions, with the promise that we would continue this conversation later. 

I sighed, not knowing how I was going to explain this those I considered friends. I didn’t know...anything... Except that...maybe they deserved to hear the little I could tell them.

I could hear Thancred’s shouting before I even approached the door. I took a deep breath, mustering all of my courage to go in and face them.

“Could you calm down for one moment?” Alisaie’s voice said, frustrated. I stopped for a moment to listen.

“I agree,” Alphinaud chimed in, after his sister. “This is hardly productive.”

“Master Matoya, what sayest thou? Pray, what hast thou observed during their time here?” I froze. I was being _watched_?

“They have been here less than a day, Urianger,” Y’shtola started. “It’s hardly enough time to observe much of anything.”

“Don’t give me that,” Thancred said, anger still lacing his words. “We all know you’re watching every second of every day.” She huffed a laugh.

“Of course, you’re right, my friend.” She paused for a moment, but for what I wasn’t sure. “I was not particularly worried at first, since his aether seemed as if it were sealed... I chose, instead, to be a silent observer and watched from afar. But…”

“But?”

“Well, they’ve...become close. I have never encountered anything like this before.”

“Close? In what sense?” Alisaie asked.

“It’s difficult to explain. When they are not together, it is very easy to tell them apart,” the mage started again. “But when they’re merely next to each other- their aether changes. It’s almost like...they’re the same person.”

“What does that mean?”

“I...can honestly say I am not sure.” She sighed loud enough for me to hear through the door.

A quiet descended upon them as they absorbed Y’shtola’s words. 

“Well,” Thancred’s voice broke the silence. “We need to keep an eye on her. On both of them.”

I bristled and narrowed my eyes at the wood. My teeth clenched. 

“I don’t like this,” Alphinaud said. 

“Neither do I.” A heavy sigh. “But since she seems to want to be secretive, we have no choice. She’s aligned herself to someone who just weeks ago tried to kill all of us. I all but told her she was acting suspect and she decided not to heed my words. What if she’s planning-”

“Don’t you finish that sentence,” Alphinaud interjected, cutting him off. “You know the implications of what you’re about to say.”

“What of it? She’s keeping us in the dark. Why would she do such a thing if she weren’t about to betray us? She’s been a ghost ever since we defeated him, and now, suddenly, the moment he’s returned, she’s at his side and refuses to tell us _anything_?”

How? How was I supposed to...tell them this? How was I supposed to explain to them something I didn’t even understand? I had almost all the power in the world now and in this moment, I felt absolutely powerless. And they...they had turned on me in an instant. I had thought… Was I...idiotic for not expecting this to happen? My jaw cramped as I ground my teeth together. They’d made me feel so stupid...

I curled my hands into fists as rage replaced the sadness rising in my chest and I decided against joining them, against telling them. I would not be able to hold my temper if I were to try to speak to them. If they couldn’t trust me for one moment, they didn’t deserve the truth. Instead, I spun on my heels and went back to my room. Ryne had vacated it and taken the book with her. 

Good, she didn’t need to see me like this. 

I slammed the door behind me, hard enough that my daggers, still sitting on the table, shuddered from the force.


	26. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad some of you enjoyed some of the dialogue in my last chapter. I was pretty fond of them myself. XD We're happy you're enjoying the story as much as we have enjoyed writing it! <3

I could see the shadow cast from where the Warrior of Light stood outside the door. She lingered for a moment and I considered opening it for her, but the sound of her departing footsteps stopped me.

Standing in the center of the room, I tried with all my might to maintain the temporary block on the bond while also battling the overwhelming fury that was building inside me. I clenched my hands into fists and realized that I was unable to stop the uncontrollable shaking of my hands. My breathing was coming out in heavy pants. 

I felt stupid for allowing myself to be tricked. I should have known. I was a fool who let my emotions cloud my judgment. 

And even now, I knew my powers still were not completely what they once were. I could not summon a void portal, try as I might. I felt as if I was half of what I once was. Perhaps the  _ Mother _ had sundered me as well with her binding. I wouldn’t be surprised.

I wanted to leave. I wanted to get as far away from these followers of Hydaelyn. From those blessed by the disgusting, infuriating Light. I could simply harm anyone who tried to stop me, but what would that accomplish? 

Nothing, besides perhaps forcing the Warrior of Light to, once more, stand on the opposite side of the battlefield from me. As soon as I considered that possibility, I knew with every fiber of my being that I did not wish for that to happen.

But honestly, who was to say that wouldn’t be the end result anyway? How did I know things would be different this time? I didn’t. I was being naive, foolish and completely…

I grabbed the vase from the table next to me and threw it against the wall. Just as it made an impact, I heard the familiar hum of a void portal.

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up,” I bit out, turning to face the shade of Elidibus that stood before me. “To what do I owe the great displeasure of your visit, Emissary?”

“I only just felt your return,” he replied, his tone bored. “I’m curious how you managed to do so.”

I laughed humorlessly. “My powers were locked for some time by Hydaelyn, which is perhaps why you did not notice me. As far as  _ how, _ I have Her champion to thank.”

He raised his hand to his face in thought. “The Warrior of Light aided in your return? Fascinating.”

“Make of that what you will, Elidibus. I’m in no mood for conversation.”

“I do hope you are not allowing your  _ fondness  _ for that particular soul cloud your judgment and stop you from your tasks. Hydaelyn will take advantage of such weakness.”

I scoffed and crossed my arms. “She already has.”

“Yes, I can see that your powers have not been completely restored. I will see if I can find a solution. In the meantime, I assume you have no need for me to tell you what must be done, Emet-Selch,” he turned to the portal that he created, walking into it and looking over his shoulder before he disappeared. “Try not to fail this time.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled sharply before snapping my fingers to restore the broken vase to its place on the table. I just wanted to sleep until the anger was gone, but even as I threw myself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, sleep never came.

My fury slowly ebbed into mild aggravation. As more time passed, I just felt trapped. Alone. The more my mind danced around the implications of everything that had occured the more I felt helpless, cornered by my responsibilities as a Paragon of the Source to bring about the Ardor. 

I looked in the direction of the Warrior of Light, the tether linking our souls providing a faint yet distinct tug in her direction despite the mental block I had initiated on the bond, and sighed heavily. Her absence only worsened how I felt, try as I might to deny it.

With a grunt, I raised myself off the bed and made my way over to her room. I hesitated at the door before I took a slow breath and knocked. There was the sound of movement on the other side and eventually, the door creaked open. She looked at me for a moment, her expression carefully crafted, before sighing and gesturing that I come inside, wordlessly.

Closing the door behind me, she stood with her arms crossed. I could not make out what emotions were hiding behind her meticulously placed facial expression. We locked eyes and stood in silence for several seconds before she cleared her throat. “Are you alright?”

I opened my mouth to respond but found the words would not come. I clenched my fists and looked down, shutting my eyes tightly. With that one question, I felt the walls I had created to hold everything I was feeling begin to crumble. The reality that our respite had possibly come to an end, that I would soon be considered her enemy once more, struck me with a force I had not been prepared for. Perhaps Elidibus was right, perhaps my attachment to her had become a weakness.

I could feel a horrible tightness in my throat and I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself. She was immediately at my side, her hand on my back, her tone full of concern. “What happened?”

I shook my head, finding that I was unable to speak even if I wanted to. What would I say? How could I tell her the reality of the situation? That my mission remained the same, regardless of all we had shared recently? That Hydaelyn had deceived me, further cementing my position as a champion of Zodiark? That I would likely have to face her again, that we would battle once more? The idea of having to combat her, my Darkness against her Light, brought about an unfathomable dread that tore through me. 

And yet… I just wanted to feel  _ close  _ to her, to feel her arms around me, to feel her warmth. I couldn’t explain it--it wasn’t rational. As if she heard my thoughts, she moved to stand in front of me and embraced me, her hands rubbing up and down my back in a soothing way.

“If you would just… let me in. Maybe I could help? I just need to understand what happened to make you this upset.”

I hesitated, unsure if I  _ could  _ bring myself to reveal everything to her, but eventually I nodded against her shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her as well. As soon as I let the channel between us open, however, I was flooded with an overpowering variety of emotions from  _ her _ . 

She took a deep breath and tightened her arms around me, trying to comfort me despite the hurt, confusion and anger she herself was feeling. I tensed against her and put my hands to her shoulders to gently push her back. Searching her eyes, I found she was still trying to mask how she truly felt in favor of making sure  _ I  _ was alright. Ever the selfless hero.

I stepped back from her and snapped my fingers. A shimmering bubble appeared along the perimeter of the room and she looked around, tilting her head.

“Soundproof,” I bit out, crossing my arms, the annoyance resurfacing within me. I felt her confusion increase and permeate through the tether and she looked at me with a furrowed brow.

“Do not play this game with me, Warrior of Light,” I started, trying to keep my voice level and calm. “I cannot promise I will be able to contain my anger if you don’t start being honest with me.”

“I… I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

My temper flared at her  _ predictably heroic _ answer and I threw my arms up, the anger at our circumstances bubbling up once more. “No, I’m not one of your weak in need of succor, hero. If you’re upset with me for my actions--and you  _ should be-- _ be  _ upset _ with me _ . _ ”

I turned away from her, pacing a few steps away before I turned back around, pointing an accusatory finger at her as I raised my voice. She shrunk back. 

“Don’t handle me with these gloves that you handle everyone else with, worried that I’ll break. For thousands of years I’ve been broken, so I don’t  _ need _ you to coddle me! What I need is for you, with all of that infernal  _ Light _ of yours, to just be  _ honest _ with me!”

I paused and took a deep breath. Averting my gaze from hers, I spoke softer now. “I’ve had enough of these lies caused by you wanting to respond how you believe you are expected to. Just this once, don’t be the hero. Just this  _ once _ , be true to yourself.”

She seemed to collect her thoughts and took a deep breath.

“I’m terrified,” she started, barely audible. 

She cleared her throat and resumed, louder this time as she locked her eyes with mine. “I’m terrified because I have these feelings that I don’t fully understand for a man who just a few weeks ago was willing--and maybe even plotting--to turn me into a sin eater.”

I frowned, opening my mouth to respond but she cut me off by lifting her hand up.

“I’m scared to tell my friends the truth of what’s going on between us. They’re already being judgemental,” she faltered, her voice cracking and she took a shaking breath, tears welling up in her eyes. “They don’t trust me. I heard them say as much.”

She wrapped her arms around herself as the tears began to spill from her eyes and looked away from me. “I’m confused, because I don’t know how or why I got here. I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t want this.”

I walked up to her slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up at me once more. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself down before she continued. “I’m worried, for your safety, for your wellbeing, for your sanity. Every second of every day since I started having these dreams and feeling the way I’ve started to feel about you.” 

“But the most terrifying thing for me is… I was  _ fine _ on my own, before you. And now, I feel lonely and sad  _ all the time _ , except when you’re here. When you shut me out before I just…” She buried her face into her hands with a sob and I moved immediately to wrap my arms tightly around her. She gripped the cloth of my shirt and I ran my fingers through her hair as she let herself release all the emotions she had bottled up.

We stood there for several minutes as I rocked us in place to try to soothe her before she finally began to calm down. She looked up at me and I moved one of my hands to wipe away the trails that the tears had left behind. “You wanted honesty, Emet-Selch. You have it."

I forced a small smile. “Well, my problems are terribly benign compared to all that, I’m afraid.”

She laughed in spite of herself and rolled her eyes with a sniffle. I leaned down to press a gentle kiss against her forehead. “I apologize…for raising my voice. And for shutting you out. If I do it again, just know it’s for a good reason.”

She nodded slowly and I continued, “And I will answer any of your questions honestly when I am ready. I just… have a lot of nonsensical thoughts to sort through. But you will be the first to know.”

She took a deep breath and slowly wrapped her arms around me, resting her cheek against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and continued running my fingers through her hair, before a realization struck. 

“Wait… you said the Scions don’t trust you?” 

She nodded against my chest and tightened her grip around me. 

“And you heard them say this?” 

Another nod. 

“Would you show me?” 

She hesitated, but recalled the memory and allowed it to channel through our bond, recounting the events earlier in the day in which she overheard the Scions speaking about her. I narrowed my eyes as it played out.

In that moment, I made the decision to prioritize settling what had occurred between her and her friends instead of burdening her what was upsetting me, hypocritical though it may be. 

“Would you be opposed if I stayed with you tonight?” She shook her head against my body and I snapped my fingers, bringing us under the covers of her bed, our arms still wrapped tightly around each other. I exhaled slowly. “We can discuss how to handle this in the morning. Once we’ve rectified this situation, we can proceed with the trivial matter that was bothering me. Yours is simply much more pressing than mine.”


	27. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing mom!wol back to the table!

I sighed when I felt him move us to the bed. The warmth of his body against me was supplemented by my blanket, and suddenly I was surrounded by nothing but comfort after he let me cry myself raw. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to his chest. 

I never wanted to move again. I never wanted to walk through this life without his arms around me, especially in this moment. If I could have stayed right here for the rest of my life, I would have, never having to speak to anyone else. Never having to play hero for the very people who...

“Calm your mind, hero, “ he said as he lifted his hand and snapped once more. The lights above us went out, leaving us in total darkness. He moved so he was lying on his back and pulled me into his side. I rested my head against his chest and stretched my arm across his stomach as I settled into him for the night. “We’ll settle this matter and things will go back to normal.”

I felt a little guilty. I had only meant to comfort him, but instead, he was here comforting me. How did I deserve this? I felt selfish- he had his problems too. In response to my thoughts, he squeezed me tight and I breathed a laugh. 

“Okay,” I acquiesced. He didn’t even have to say a word. “Okay, I’ll go to sleep.”

I exhaled a long breath and relaxed my body. When I did, he released his tension. He sighed as well, lightly running his fingers up and down the arm that was lain across his torso. “Sleep well, hero, for I am not going anywhere. Get as much rest as you need. It has been a hard day for the both of us.”

And I did. Despite everything that happened that day, that night, in his arms, I slept better than I had since I was a child with no worldly burdens to bear.

When I woke in the morning, I was feeling much better, though I wasn’t sure I was ready to face the others quite yet.

I sat up a little, looking at _my_ Ascian’s peaceful face. His lips had parted as he slept, the lines etched on his face smoothed out. His arm, still around me, slowly made its way down to my backside as I gazed down at him. I huffed a laugh and leaned forward, burying my face in his neck, nuzzling the skin I found there with my nose. 

“What?” he asked, low and groggy, still thick with sleep. His voice rumbled in his chest and I felt the vibration against my arm. “Can’t I look _and_ touch?”

I lifted my head again and left a small kiss on his jawbone, just below his ear. “Oh,” I said, feigning annoyance. “I suppose.”

He paused, then removed his hands from my body, holding them up in the air in surrender, leaving me cold again, even under the blanket. I felt a playful stroke down the tether. “Well, in that case, I just won’t touch you at-”

I leaned in, pressing my lips against his, cutting off the rest of his sentence. He arms went around me again, crushing me against him as he kissed me back, a small hum leaving his body when he exhaled through his nose. 

“Don’t,” I whispered when I’d pulled away, keeping my eyes closed and my face near his. “Don’t ever stop.” I laid my head down again on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. He ran his fingers down the length of my back, the lightness of his movement tickling my skin.

I’m not sure how long we laid like that, wordlessy, just soaking in each other’s company, before there was a knock on the door. 

“Y’shtola told me to tell you to come to breakfast,” Ryne’s sweet voice filtered in through the wood. She sounded sad, but hopeful that we’d be present. Emet-Selch lifted his head. 

“Thank you, Oracle,” he called back to her. When she had departed, he slid his arm out from under me as he sat up to get ready to get some food. I made no attempt to move, except to lay on my back, pouting. He leaned over me, brushing some hair out of my face. “Aren’t you hungry?”

I looked towards the door, a frown on my face. Sure, I wanted something to eat. I hadn’t left my room most of yesterday nor all night but the thought of seeing the Scions after the things they’d said made my stomach twist.

The Ascian leaned down and placed a small kiss on my cheek. “Don’t worry. I’ll bring you something back.”

Over the next few days, I hardly surfaced from my room. Emet-Selch indulged me, but I could feel that he didn’t like it. I could feel his anger at the Scions steadily rising for making me feel the way I did. 

One morning, he forced me to go outside. I didn’t mind, just as long as I didn’t have to talk to anyone, with the exception of Ryne.

So, there I sat, in the grass, in the middle of a clearing, my legs crossed, barely watching as she did her drills. I leaned back on my hands, gently digging my fingers into the soft earth beneath me. She noticed my listlessness and I almost hadn’t realized she’d sat beside me before speaking.

“Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” 

I sighed through my nose, my shoulders slumping slightly. I looked down at my lap. “There’s always something wrong, Ryne.”

“No, but…” She fiddled with her sleeve. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I’m just tired.” She nodded, but her eyes were still downcast. “What’s on your mind?”

“That vision that Emet-Selch and I shared…,” she started after a few long seconds of silence between us. “It’s really weighing heavily on me, is all.” I sat up straight again, and reached a hand out to run my fingers through her long hair.

“You can always talk to me, you know.”

“I don’t want to burden you.”

I smiled, softly, and it felt like the first time in days. “My problems will be dealt with in time. Yours are important, too. You’ll never be a burden, Ryne.”

Her blue eyes searched mine for a few moments before she nodded and looked down at her lap. 

“It’s just that...Hydaelyn lied to him. I’m sure that this isn’t the only reason he’s upset, but…” She sighed. “The Mother told him that the soul of his Persephone was in the Lifestream to get him to agree. She...she tricked him.”

Her words laid over me like a thick haze of pollen and for a moment, I couldn’t breathe. 

“I don’t want to believe it was malicious,” she continued. “I want to believe that She did it for a reason…”

“It’s hard,” I started once I caught my breath, moving her so that her back was facing me. I brushed the long strands of her hair out with my fingers and started braiding it back. “It’s hard to truly understand this game the Gods play with us.”

“Mm…”

“Why don’t you come to my room today?” I pulled the tie out of my own hair so I could wrap it around the bottom of the braid I’d just fashioned into hers. My locks fell over my shoulders. “And bring the book, if you can. Emet-Selch is there. We could sit and read it together. It would help me feel better.”

She turned, finally a smile on her face. She nodded enthusiastically. “That sounds great! Truly, I’ve missed his lessons. I’m sure Urianger won’t deny me a request to take it for a few hours.”

“Just make sure to ask him first. We don’t need Thancred bursting into my room again, throwing my shurikens at others all because a Gods damned book is missing.”

Ryne giggled at my comment. I nodded my head towards the striking dummies I’d Created for her.

“Okay, back to work.”


	28. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get to the reason for the M rating and the sexual content tag.
> 
> *FLAILS AGAIN AT SEXUAL CONTENT TAG* pls be advised, friends.

It had taken me nearly a week to convince the Warrior of Light to leave the stuffy confines of her room. She hadn’t wanted to see any of the Scions, understandably so, and with each day I found the pain she was feeling begin to feed the anger that was bubbling beneath my exterior. I watched from a distance, trying to see if any of them would approach her to discover why she had withdrawn from them, but aside from the Oracle, no one tried. 

I acted cordially enough with them at breakfast, though I admit I was attending at first with the intent of making them uncomfortable out of spite. But now, feeling her sadness and sense of isolation increase with each passing day, I had reached my boiling point. Before we went to sleep for the night, I resolved that I would say something the next day to the Scions, though I was certain she didn’t want me to.

When we awoke the next morning, it was before the sun. I exhaled sharply through my nose and pulled her close to me, laying on my back with her head against my chest.

“Tell me, hero.” I started, my hand running up and down the length of her side slowly. She tilted her head to look up at me. “Do you think my staying with you during the night is making things worse?”

She shrugged slightly, but the racing of her thoughts gave her away. She had considered it. I nodded and stayed silent for a moment before asking, “Do you care what they think?”

“To some degree. They’re my friends. We’ve been through everything together,” she started, speaking softly. “But I think they just don’t understand what’s happening and they won’t give you the chance.”

“Hmm… but can you truly blame them? We have not been entirely forthcoming about the nature of what it is we share. And they aren’t afforded the same bond with me that you are, so to them, I am what I always was.” I squeezed her tightly and whispered dramatically, “Evil darkness incarnate.”

She laughed softly, her mind at ease once more. “Darkness isn’t all that bad,” she mused and I breathed a chuckle.

“Careful, Warrior of Light. I daresay you’re treading upon blasphemous ground,” I teased and pressed my lips to her forehead. She propped herself up, her eyes searching mine for a moment and I raised a brow. 

“If you’re darkness incarnate, it can’t be that bad,” she whispered after a few seconds as she leaned in, bringing her face closer to mine. I could feel an influx of emotion from her through the tether between us, the genuine affection she had begun to feel for me. 

I leaned up and pressed my lips to hers, slowly moving to position us so I hovered above her as the kiss began building in intensity. She brought her hands up to thread her fingers through my hair and I slid a hand down along her curves, halting at the hem of her nightshirt. She lifted herself up slightly, already understanding my intent and I slid my hand under the cloth, slowly inching it upwards. 

We broke the kiss for a moment to remove the nightshirt, and I slowly looked along the length of her body, watching as she flushed from the lust in my gaze. She reached her hands up for the back of my neck once more and tried to pull me down to her, her mind racing with an urgent need to feel my lips on hers.

I chuckled and shook my head, moving a hand to extract hers from my neck before pinning them above her head by her wrists. “This time… I just want you to focus on what you feel.”

I snapped the fingers of my free hand, creating a sound barrier around us as I had before. She furrowed her brow at me in confusion, her breathing heavy. I brought my lips to hers tenderly, eliciting a small sound of protest when I broke off too soon for her liking, trailing slow kisses down her jawline. 

“You still feel things just as any mortal does,” I explained between kisses. “But you are not just  _ any _ mortal. Do you remember our first kiss? The intensity of it?” 

She nodded and took a deep breath. “Just feel me, hero.” I could feel her reach to actively connect her mind to mine the way she had the first morning, the conduit between our souls running freely, allowing me to more easily share what I was feeling. 

When she had, I ran the tip of my nose along the length of her neck, exhaling softly as I slowly let her feel the strength of my desire for her. She shuddered and a soft whimper escaped her lips. I nipped at the skin of her neck, before kissing downwards, my hand releasing her wrists and she moved her hands to grip the pillow above her head. 

I kissed along her collarbone, and then down the middle of her chest towards her breasts, pausing for a moment between them before I moved my lips to trace the upper border of her smallclothes with soft, lingering kisses. I gently nudged the fabric aside with the tip of my nose, continuing to press my lips to every ilm of the newly exposed skin. She moaned softly, gripping more tightly at the pillow as I continued trailing kisses along her skin, eventually working my way down her body, pouring the affection I felt for her into her mind with each time my lips contacted her flesh.

When my lips reached her navel, I traced the waistband of her underwear with the tip of my tongue before blowing a soft breath on her skin, eliciting a shiver that ran through her entire body. I placed my hands on her hips, hooking my thumbs into the waistband as I looked up at her, conveying my intention to her wordlessly. 

She took an unsteady breath and nodded as she bit her lower lip, her nervousness from her inexperience reaching my mind. I slowly slid the garment down her legs, my hands brushing along the skin of her thighs as I lowered the cloth down to her knees. She brought her legs together tightly in her timidness and I glanced up at her to find her face flushed a deep shade of red. 

Huffing a chuckle, I began tenderly kissing my way back up her body, hovering my lips above hers as I let my hands slowly run up and down her thighs in a gentle caress to reassure her, patiently waiting for her to be ready for me to proceed. She exhaled shakily and released her lip from her teeth, craning her neck to press her lips to mine as she finally relaxed her legs.

I moved one of my hands then to trail slowly from the inner surface at her knee, up along her inner thigh, moving my lips against hers with increasing intensity and she finally released her grip on the pillow to wrap her arms around me. When I finally moved my hand between her legs, teasing with gentle pressure, I was rewarded with a gasp followed by a throaty moan and I grinned against her lips at the enthusiasm of her response.

I continued my ministrations, slowly increasing the intensity of my movements in tandem with increasing the desire I let her feel. Her hands trailed upwards to tangle her fingers in my hair, tugging at it firmly as her hips moved with the desperation building in her mind, the tension mounting throughout her body. I could feel her breathing grow more frantic against my lips and she cried out as she arched her back, letting herself be overcome with sensation as she reached her climax, amplified by the hunger for her that I had been projecting. 

Soon afterward, she began trembling and I could feel that she had been overwhelmed by the intensity of the emotions I had projected to her in conjunction with her own. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and I pulled back to watch her intently as she tried to overcome the sensory overload she had experienced, her breathing coming out in pants as she tightly shut her eyes. 

“It’s alright, my dear hero,” I whispered to her in an attempt to provide her with some small measure of comfort. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to meet my gaze, and I couldn’t stop the shiver that shook through my body at the raw emotion I saw there. She was stunning, uninhibited as she had been while she gave in to what she was feeling, and I was sure she knew the profound effect she had on me. 

I leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead before moving to lay on my back next to her, extending an arm out as she adjusted herself to press herself flush against my side. I wrapped my arm around her and reached with my other hand to find one of hers, twining our fingers together. She slowly began to catch her breath as we lay in silence.

I could feel the turmoil in her mind as she realized that she had not been able to handle the full brunt of the experience and I shook my head, squeezing her tightly to reassure her. “You did well,” I murmured. “Half the fun is getting used to it.”

She sighed, looking up at me with a soft smile. “Too bad it’ll never happen again,” she said, playfully reusing her own words following our first kiss.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, pulling her closer to me as we lay in silence, simply enjoying the feeling of our arms around each other. After a few minutes, I suddenly remembered something that could help. “Hero… there may be something we could do. A ritual, of sorts, to help unlock your powers. It may help you acclimate to the eternal bond,” I offered, but before she could answer, there was a muffled knock on the door.

I snapped to take the sound barrier down in time to hear the Oracle’s voice calling us to breakfast and could tell from how the Warrior tensed that she would not be in attendance once more. Sitting up, I kissed her forehead. “Something to consider while I’m at breakfast. I will bring you a plate.”

When I entered the dining room, things grew silent as they normally did with my entry, but only for a second. The Oracle smiled at me and gestured at my usual seat next to her, and I listened as the conversation around me continued. They laughed amongst themselves, planning their upcoming return to their exploration and restoration of the Empty and I clenched my jaw. Not one of them seemed to realize that their Warrior of Light had not come down to breakfast yet again, or at the very least, no one seemed to care.

“No Warrior of Light  _ again _ ?” I asked loudly, feigning ignorance. “I do hope she’s feeling alright.”

The miqo’te mage narrowed her eyes at me with a scoff. “As if you don’t know  _ exactly _ where she is and how she’s doing.”

I raised a brow as I went to my seat, the Oracle placing a variety of foods on my dish. “Spying on us, were you? How  _ very  _ inappropriate.”

The gunbreaker spoke up then, crossing his arms. “Only as inappropriate as whatever it is you two are doing together.”

I smirked confidently as I leaned back in my seat, picking up a piece of fruit and popping it into my mouth. “Ah, but I never kiss and tell.”

He swore under his breath and stood from his seat abruptly, the force of the movement knocking the chair over and the female twin placed her hand on his arm to try to calm him.

“But that reminds me, friends,” I started, looking around the room as I ignored his outburst. “Being as you’ve opened your table to me, I feel we’ve become close enough to compel me to confide something from deep within my very soul.”

The male twin had busied himself with righting the chair and muttering to his ill-tempered friend to sit back down, and he begrudgingly agreed. “Well? Out with it then, Ascian,” he spat out with contempt.

“Do you wish to know one of the absolute worst feelings in the world?” I paused, scanning their expressions. “Feeling as if your friends are no longer concerned for your well-being. Not that any of you would have anything to worry about, would you? Being as  _ close _ as you all are.”

“How does the Warrior of Light feel on the matter, I wonder?” I continued and watched as they put their eating utensils down. The twins both looked down at their plates. “With the exception of the Oracle, not one of you has checked on  _ her. _ You watch her, yes. You all watch her closely, with fear and suspicion in your eyes. But did you check to see if she was well? How do you think she feels, her old enemy seemingly caring more for her than those she considers family?”

The male twin began to speak, but I held my hand up, clicking my tongue at him with distaste. “Mind your manners, boy. I was not finished and you’ll find I have no patience for your excuses. Was it not you who wanted me to measure your worth on words and deeds?”

He furrowed his brow and I saw him clench his hands into fists.

“Your words, quite frankly, have been repulsive. And your deeds, no better.” 

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. I took a deep breath. “My return here was no accident, that much is true. You are all correct to assume the tome she found in Amaurot has something to do with it. But my potentially new motives and intentions are yet to be revealed to you, and rather than trusting your friend who has stood by you through  _ everything _ , risking her life for you… the moment she aligns herself with someone for reasons unknown, you assume the worst and turn on her.”

I looked at the astrologian who was frowning deeply. “How many times did you deceive your friends, hiding the details from them in order to make sure things transpired how  _ you _ thought was best, I wonder? Much more than the Ascian sitting before you, I am sure. But no one has doubted you to the same extent that you doubt her.” 

I glanced around the room once more, crossing my arms across my chest. “How exceedingly reckless of you all, to isolate your hero when she is growing comfortable with someone who, in your eyes, embodies everything you oppose.”

He spoke up then, his voice soft and sad. “How didst thou hear what was said?”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “Did you ever stop to consider that I could  _ still _ always be watching?”

The female twin looked up at me. “So… your intentions have changed?”

I shook my head. “They are the same, and I’m sure they will continue to be until completion. My  _ motives _ have shifted, and thus I will endeavor to find another way. If I am unable... well, I will pray to your Twelve that you make it through to the other side.”

I stood and snapped my fingers, a plate of food appearing on my outstretched hand. “On that note, I take my leave, friends. It falls to me to make sure that your Warrior of Light eats since none of you seem to concern yourself with such things.”

I began to leave the room but stopped in my tracks, looking at the miqo’te once more. “Oh, one last thing. Aetheric signatures from one individual to another do not  _ mix _ , mage. No matter how  _ close _ the individuals may seem.” 

I paused for a moment before my lips curled up in a sly grin. 

“Perhaps you should get your vision checked.”


	29. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late-ish post (from me, anyway). I was not feeling well this morning and went home from work early (I'm feeling mostly better now, though). I'm so glad you enjoyed Crystal's last chapter. It's definitely one of my favs! -Christina

As I waited for Emet-Selch to come back from breakfast, I set myself in the bathtub in the adjoining bathing room. The hot water was soothing on my muscles. I laid my head back in the water, wetting my hair, and sighed. 

I thought about what he had offered me: an easy acclimation to my new powers and to the bond we shared. I didn’t know what this ritual entailed, exactly, but I was willing to trust him if he thought it would help me. In spite of myself, I thought about what it would be like to not be overwhelmed- to be able to go further without being inhibited by my own emotions. The thought alone made me grin.

While I lathered soap into my hair, I thought back to earlier this morning. My face heated up, remembering the feel of his hand between my legs as I writhed under him. The arch of my back as I let everything out, baring everything I was to him in that single, strangled cry, muffled against his lips. 

He was the first person I had ever opened up to like that. The only person I’d ever let my walls down for. I never wanted to give that up. Happiness… it was a foreign feeling to me. Usually I would have pushed against it with all my might in favor of my friends, the world. I was fine being miserable if it meant they were okay...but not anymore. Now all I wanted was to be able to embrace it. 

I dunked my head back in the water, washing the soap from my hair when I felt a spike of anger and annoyance through the bond. I paused and frowned. What had the Scions said now, I wondered? A few minutes later, I heard the door to the bedroom open and close, then the _clang_ of the plate he’d brought me as he set it down on the table. 

Once I was done, I dried off and wrapped the towel around myself, then headed out. He was lounging on the bed, hands behind his head. He looked at me when I entered the room and I heard his breath catch as I was pulling my sodden hair over my shoulder, combing through it with my fingers. I felt my cheeks grow hot again as his eyes dragged down the length of my body, as if he hadn’t seen me in less clothing before. I walked over to the bed and leaned over him. The anger I felt from him earlier seemed to have dissipated into something resembling smug arrogance. He reached up, winding a wet lock of hair loosely around his finger. I furrowed my brow.

“I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough, hero. Go eat your breakfast.”

Before I did as he said, I left a lingering kiss on his lips. When I pulled away, he gently bit my bottom lip, letting it slowly slide out from between his teeth. I grinned and went to sit at the table. As I was eating, he stood off the bed and came up behind me. He leaned down and trailed his lips down the slope of my shoulder as I chewed on the pieces of fruit he’d gotten for me. He rested his chin in the crook of my neck, his fingers gently tugging on my hair.

“Did you think on my proposal while I was gone?”

“I think... it’s probably a good idea,” I said after I’d swallowed. Before he could respond, though, there was a knock on the door.

I stood to answer it, but the Ascian snapped his fingers and opened it instead, pushing me back down into the chair. Ryne stood just outside, hand poised to knock again. 

“Come in, Oracle,” he commanded, moving away from me and sitting on the edge of the bed. “And close the door behind you.”

She did as she was bid, and when she turned back around to face us, she looked timid, today, for some reason, unsure of how to ask her question.

“W-would you, um…” She clasped her arms behind her back, looking towards the floor. “That is, Urianger said it’d be okay if you would…”

I knew what she was asking before she was able to spit it out. I glanced sideways at him. He smirked. Oh, Twelve. What had he done now?

“I would be delighted.”

A while later, I stood across an open field from Emet-Selch and Ryne as he taught her how to channel her aether. I was leaning against a tree with my arms crossed over my chest and watched, making sure he didn’t push her too hard. 

I heard footsteps in the grass behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Thancred approaching me. It took everything in me to not walk away, my stomach tying into nervous knots at his presence just thinking about what he’d said only days ago. I sighed through my nose and turned my head back towards the other two. The Ascian paused, looking back at me for a moment, making sure I was okay. I inclined my head towards him and he focused his attention back on his student. 

Thancred stopped next to me and we stood in silence for a few minutes. I got the feeling that his thoughts were rolling around in his head and he was trying to sort them to carefully craft the words he wanted to say to me. I waited as patiently as I could.

“I believe,” he started, finally. “That the lot of us owe you an apology.”

“I only see you here,” I said as I glanced backwards, over my shoulder.

“Well, quite frankly, I think the others are too ashamed to face you.” I huffed a humorless laugh. “It also...may have been my idea to begin with. The others were quite skeptical about it.”

“You always were the straight-forward one.” I watched Ryne make an attempt at whatever Emet-Selch was teaching her. “He said something, didn’t he?”

“Said?” Thancred chuckled. “He gave us a right good earful, I’d say.” The corners of my lips tugged upward. I was going to kill him. Put him right back into the Lifestream. And I meant that with _love_. 

I saw him stiffen for a moment at my thoughts from way up in front of me and I was pretty sure it wasn’t because he was scared of my killing him.

“As much as it pains me to admit, he was right. We haven’t treated you fairly,” Thancred continued. “He reminded us that you’ve stood up for us, protected us, and laid your life down for us in our most desperate hour. We should have…”

His words trailed off and I looked at him.

“We should have trusted you.” I averted my eyes and nodded. “You have your reasons for doing what you do.”

“Thank you,” I said and sighed. I looked back, once more, at the Ascian and the Oracle practicing their magic. “I know this isn’t easy. I know that you...have your misgivings about him. But, he isn’t tempered by Zodiark anymore.” I felt a gentle stroke down the tether and the tension in my muscles died away. 

“I want to believe that, this time, it will be different. If a time comes in the future, when it turns out the same, then I will not hold it against you if you never trust me again. But until that time...I would appreciate it if you would just give me a chance. There is not a lot I can explain right now because I don’t know, either. All I know is that whatever this is...it’s different than the last time and I want to follow it through to the end.” He nodded, exhaling a deep breath.

“I suppose I owe you an apology, as well, Thancred.” I looked down at my crossed arms. “It’s not that I didn’t _want_ to tell you. I just...didn’t know how to tell you something I don’t truly know for myself. And when you said those things...” I closed my eyes. “It hurt me very much.”

“I may not like it, Warrior of Light,” he noted started and I opened my eyes, lifted my head. He turned towards me, giving me a small bow. “But we’ll follow you.” 

Neither of us spoke another word. We simply stood in companionable silence until the two across the field finished their lesson. 

Later that night, at Emet-Selch’s behest, I joined the Scions for dinner. We had spoken briefly about the ritual he wanted to perform, and while I didn’t understand everything about it, I trusted him. And to my considerable surprise, he wanted the Scions there.

When I sat down next to him at the table, I received wide-eyed stares from nearly everyone in attendance. It made me nervous, all of their eyes focused on me, but the Ascian nudged me with his elbow and I took a deep breath.

“There is...something I must ask of you, my friends.”

A silence descended upon the room and they settled in, waiting for me to continue.

“In order to help my newfound abilities, there is a ritual that can be performed to further unlock them. I…” I looked at Emet-Selch, who nodded. “I am going to have it done and _we_ agree that you should be there in case anything should go wrong.”

“A ritual?” Urianger asked, his eyes narrowing. With a snap of his fingers, the book appeared in front of the Ascian, who flipped through it until he’d found the page he was looking for. He pushed it towards the elezen, who leaned over to read, intently. “A ritual in which infusing the aether of an Unsundered soul into a fragmented one would make their abilities more readily accessible.”

Emet-Selch put a hand to his chin in thought. “Not an infusion, so much as...How exactly does one phrase this?” He pulled the book back to himself, looking over his own words. “As of right now, she can train some of her abilities, yes, but there is a limit on how far she can go with a mere latent power. If I were to maneuver through the maze of her aetheric network and find the lock placed upon her, I could break it, and thus her true power would be awoken.” There was a silence as he closed the book again. “In an effort to remain relatively transparent with you, this is essentially similar to the ritual used by a Paragon to awaken lesser Ascians, except I won’t be turning her into a lesser Ascian.” He sighed and sat back in his chair.

“The reason I want you lot there is because, loathe as I am to admit it, I am unsure how her soul would react to my arcane powers channeled into her with the Blessing of Light. I confess that my knowledge of Light is limited and as such, should I fail, it could rebound and wound us both.”

I looked around the table, all of my friends in thought about how to proceed. Alisaie was the first to speak up, her wild, fiery nature getting the best of her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“And how do we know this is in her best interests?”

“I don’t think that’s really up to you, is it, girl?”

She clenched her jaw. “You’re scheming again.”

“Truly, I simply only want to he-”

She slammed her fist on the table, cutting off his words. “I don’t believe you.”

“Alisaie,” her brother said, quietly.

“No! All he wants to do is be rid of the Warrior of Light for good so that he can continue with his asinine plan of Rejoining! How can you not see-” Emet-Selch stood quickly from his chair, his body language imposing and threatening.

“You have _no idea_ how far from the truth you are, girl. Do not presume to know my motives.” I felt the anger in him well up in my own chest as his voice rose. Alisaie backed down, quickly, at his tone. “I care more about her than any of you _ever_ would.”

In an attempt to calm him down, I placed my hand on his arm. The Scions watched us carefully as we exchanged a few, mental words. Finally, he blew out a sigh and slumped back into his chair again. 

I turned back to my friends, their mouths hanging open, with the exception of Ryne, who was sitting off to the side, trying to hide a smile. 

“Well, what say you?”


	30. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of your lovely comments! <3 I don't think we can say it enough how happy we are that you're enjoying our story! ;_;

I glanced around at the Scions as they silently considered the proposal following the heated exchange the twin and I had. Sighing heavily, I pursed my lips.

After a few moments, I blew out a breath, speaking as calmly as I could manage. “Quite frankly, she has already agreed to it; it’s not your permission I’m here for, Scions. I’m only here to request those of you who can sense aether present to monitor her status the whole time for her safety. Her well-being is my priority, not your acceptance. The Oracle would be willing, I’m sure, so if nothing else, this entire exchange has only proven to me that trying to coexist peacefully with you lot is futile.”

Standing from my seat, I placed a hand on the Warrior of Light’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I’ve preparations to make. I’ll reach out for you when I’m ready, my dear,” I told her, speaking softly.

She nodded slowly and took a deep breath. I could feel her intention to leave the room, unsure if she could handle discussing such matters with them alone, but I implored her to stay. “Okay,” she whispered. 

As I turned the corner to the hallway, I heard the scraping of the feet of a chair from the room and the rapid approach of someone behind me when the miqo’te called out to me. I could hear a muted conversation break out amongst the Scions, but judging from the tone, it was not an angry one. I sensed no significant distress from the Warrior of Light, either, which I took as a good sign and I turned to face the mage.

“I have some reservations. If you truly wish for us to assist with such a ritual, I would hope you would be willing to answer some questions,” she stated. 

I raised a brow but nodded, gesturing that she walk with me. “So long as you don’t interfere in my preparations.” She hesitated but followed as I exited the building and approached the clearing that had been used for the Oracle’s training.

I surveyed the clearing intently, walking the perimeter slowly. With the snap of my fingers, my Convocation robes appeared on my body and I summoned forth a red crystalline staff in my hand. The mage observed me silently for a moment before speaking up.

“I paid close attention today, to your aether,” she started and I stopped my pacing to look in her direction. “You were right, your aetheric signatures are unique.”

“I have a tendency to be correct on a great number of things, you’ll find,” I retorted, and tapped my staff on the ground. A giant circular stone platform appeared, a rune carved onto its surface. "Comes with the territory of being immortal."

“Did you do something to her?” She asked, her arms crossed. 

“Nothing against her will, no,” I responded, with a shake of my head as I pointed the staff at the rune on the ground, channeling aether into it to cause it to glow a deep blue. Small glowing glyphs appeared along the perimeter of the platform. “Why do you ask?”

She narrowed her eyes and looked back in the direction of the encampment. “There’s… almost a fine line of aether connecting the two of you. I did not notice it before. The closer you are to each other the brighter and stronger it gets, which is why I thought your aether had fused.”

“You’re remarkably observant,” I muttered, my eyes fixed on the rune. I dragged the staff along the stone to adjust the glyphs along its path. “Have you reported this new observation to your friends?”

She returned her gaze to me. “Should I? Is this something I should be worried about?”

I met her gaze and shrugged. “If I were to answer you honestly, would you truly believe me?”

She sighed and shook her head. “No, I would not. I have not told them yet, because I don’t know enough about its nature and I’m sure you understand my hesitance, given Thancred and Alisaie’s tendency for outbursts.”

I nodded thoughtfully, my mind reaching out for the Warrior of Light to inform her that the preparations were complete. “You may want to step back, by the way. We’ll be starting soon.”

She furrowed her brow in confusion. “Don’t you need her to come? How will she know you’re ready?”

“I’ve already informed her.” She narrowed her eyes at me once more in suspicion, but I continued with no further explanation. “I’m assuming you’ve decided to stay?”

“For the safety of my friend, yes.” She turned when she heard approaching footsteps. The Warrior of Light approached, her eyes searching the area in front of her. The Scions followed close behind, coming to join the miqo’te, standing on either side of her a few yalms from the edge of the platform. 

I could feel apprehension coming from the Warrior and she took a deep breath as she stepped up onto the stone. I gestured for her to stand in the middle of the platform and she steeled herself as she complied. 

The gunbreaker crossed his arms. “We’re watching you closely, Ascian. If you try anything…”

“Come now,” I rebuked, my eyes never leaving the hero. “Have you known me to tell an outright lie? Half-truths, perhaps, but we’re here to unlock her dormant powers.”

I walked over to stand in front of her, tapping the staff on the stone once more and it slowly descended into the platform, merging with the aether of the rune, its hue morphing to be a deep purple. I waved my hand in front of my face to conjure my glyphic mask.

“I’ll try to walk you through what you’ll see before you see it, but before long I will need to concentrate to prevent destroying both of our aetheric networks. If I stop talking… I likely hit a complication that I’m trying to sort out. Try to stay calm. I don’t want to restrain you, but I will if you begin to panic,” I told her and she nodded slowly. 

“And it goes without saying that I’ll need you lot to keep your outbursts and outrage to a minimum,” I glanced out of the corner of my eye to the Scions. “Oracle, monitor her aether closely, would you? If you notice anything strange, inform me. Immediately.”

The Oracle nodded, closing her eyes and reaching her hand out as she began to observe the Warrior’s aether. I returned my attention to the hero and held my hand out with the palm up in front of me.

“I have a confession, hero.” She tilted her head at me and quirked an inquisitive brow. “I may have already begun preparing you for this. Imagine my relief when you agreed to it.”

She rolled her eyes at me and I could feel the tension from her mind in our bond dissipate. “You’re lucky this is a mutually beneficial relationship, Emet-Selch,” she quipped and I chuckled.

“One could argue I’ve gotten the better end of the deal, Warrior of Light.” I took a deep breath. “I need you to channel your aether into an orb in your palm.”

I watched as she copied my stance and closed her eyes, focusing on channeling the wind aether from deep within. A small orb of wind began to form in her hand and she fluttered her eyes open. “I’m going to mix my arcane aether with yours, and then I’ll walk you through how to absorb the fused aether into yourself,” I explained, as I created my own orb, the dark energy swirling in my palm.

I directed my aether towards her hand, watching as the wind and arcane magic began to intermingle in her palm. “Do you remember how it felt to absorb the aether from the Lightwardens?” She hesitated, a small wave of anxiety reaching me as she recalled what I can only imagine were unpleasant memories, but she nodded and I noticed some of the Scions tense and cross their arms in my peripheral vision. 

“Try to replicate that sensation, pull the aether into yourself. When you have… your vision may go dark. This is because my elemental aspect is so heavily based in Darkness, but your vision will return when the ritual is complete.” 

She took a deep breath and focused her attention on the orb of aether in her palm. It floated up into the air and then made its way towards her chest before being absorbed completely. She tensed, blinking rapidly as her eyes searched frantically for a moment, adjusting to the sudden darkness. I reached my hand to place on top of hers to reassure her and she slowly calmed down, allowing her eyes to close as she took a deep breath.

Pointing my other index finger at her, I turned my hand over palm-up and curled my finger in towards myself, a line of arcane energy emerging from where the orb had initially dissipated. It connected with my hand. “This is where I’ll need to concentrate. Squeeze my hand if you need me to stop if you feel _ anything _ strange.” 

She nodded her head in understanding, and I slowly began to guide my aether into her through the channel I had created between us. I closed my eyes and began to maneuver through the maze that was her aether, stopping when I reached a gap. Just beyond it I could feel the reservoir of her wind aspect and took a deep breath. If I were to connect the two channels of her aether, her powers would be released but…

I retreated slightly and looked through another path until I came to a wall of Light, erected by Hydaelyn during the Sundering in all members of the Convocation to block their innate abilities, to protect herself from those who had been tempered by Zodiark. Or so I had originally thought… I paused, examining the wall carefully. How curious that this particular soul had the same countermeasures in place. 

What if I just… 

“Do you trust me?” I asked her, suddenly, as I looked to the side to gauge the distance between us and the Scions. They immediately stiffened, on high alert. 

“Yes,” she replied without hesitation. The Scions began murmuring intensely amongst themselves. I smirked at them confidently before turning my attention back to the Warrior. 

“I’m warning you, dear hero, your friends will not be happy with this, but I promise this will be better for you.” I could hear the Scions reach for their weapons, the gunbreaker swearing as he broke out in a run towards us.

“I trust you,” she reiterated with a nod and I dropped her hand, snapping my fingers to create a barrier around us before the spell one of the twins had conjured could make an impact. The hyur's gunblade made contact with the barrier and he was instantly repelled, hitting the ground with a thud. The Warrior of Light tensed at the commotion that she could hear but not see.

“Stay calm. Focus on me,” I murmured, erecting a sound barrier around us as well in an attempt to provide a small measure of comfort to her mind. I placed my hand on hers once more, squeezing it gently. She took several deep breaths and eventually came to relax. Arcane energy began to swirl around us as I gathered the power needed to complete my task, obscuring us from the Scions’ view. Focusing my energy on the wall of Light, I forced my way through it, shattering the lock Hydaelyn had placed within her. At the same time, I began weaving a bridge with her own aether to connect the channels on either side of the first gap. 

Once complete, I slowly opened my eyes, carefully pulling my aether out of her. Wind energy burst forth from all around her once I had, wrapping around her body in a gentle caress. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and I recalled my excess aether, allowing the Scions vision of us once more.

The wind increased in intensity, then enveloped her for a moment before it dissipated, revealing the Warrior of Light clothed in Convocation robes and mask.


	31. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading! You guys have no idea how much it means to us that you're enjoying our story <3

When Emet-Selch broke the bind on my powers, it was like taking a breath of fresh air. I felt the wind engulf me, claim me. It felt new and old at the same time. I sighed, letting the feeling overtake me, refresh me. 

I felt him begin to pull his aether out of me. I didn’t want him to- feeling him like this was...more intimate that anything we’d done, anything I’d ever felt.

But when I opened my eyes, the feeling faded. Everything was in chaos. And I was wearing… What was I wearing?

I examined myself, eyes wide. What-?

Panic welled in my chest as I looked around- Ryne was helping Thancred to his feet, the others looking at me with horrified expressions, their weapons drawn. I whirled back towards the Ascian, who was smiling smugly, arms crossed in front of him. My good mood turned itself around in a second.

“What did you-”

He motioned towards my face before I could finish my sentence, ignoring my growing panic. I furrowed my brow and put a hand to my head. The clawed ends of my gloves scratched against a wooden mask. I sucked in a sharp breath at the sound and slowly detached it from my face. I turned it over to look at its design and dropped it to the ground. It clattered against the stone at my feet. I’d seen this mask before. 

An image of that final battle forced its way into my head for a single moment. One of the masks he’d kept close, on his body...calling for the souls of his people.

With a glare in his direction, I tore the hood off my head with one hand while flicking my wrist with the other, dissolving the barriers that separated me from my friends. I felt a tinge of pride trickle down the bond, but I ignored it. 

“Are-are you alright?” Alphinaud asked, eyeing me warily, as I stomped down from the pedestal. 

“Fine,” I bit out, clenching my jaw. 

“Oh come now, hero,” Emet-Selch taunted. I halted, my whole body tense. I heard a snap of his fingers and felt the Convocation robes twist and tighten until I was wearing the clothes I had started the day in. 

“You lied to us,” Alisaie snapped. I turned back towards him. In his arms, he held the folded robes, the gloves and mask lying on top. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. 

“It was merely an added flourish,” he mused. “Perhaps an unnecessary one, but you should have seen the looks on your faces. Quite worth it, in my opinion.” He slowly stepped down to meet me and held the clothing out to me. “In case you want to play dress-up later.”

I bristled and flicked my wrist again, willing them away. The smirk was still on his face grew as my face heated in anger. What I would give to just smack that smug smile off his-

He leaned down, close to my face as I felt a stroke down the bond, cutting off my thoughts. I narrowed my eyes at him. 

_Play with me_, he sent to my mind. Then out loud, he said, “What say you, hero? Would you humor me with a little duel?”

I glanced to my companions, still lingering with their drawn weapons, ready to attack should I have need of it. Instead, I spun on my heel. “I’d rather not.”

I heard his histrionic sigh behind me. “There you go again. Holding yourself back to maintain this heroic image of yours. Live a little, my dear.”

Before I could help myself, my rage flared and I turned, shooting a shuriken made of wind at him. “You don’t get to call me that.” The Ascian easily sidestepped my power, his excitement flowing into me. 

“Come now. You can do better than that, _my dear_.”

I clenched my jaw. I knew he was provoking me. For what I did not know, but I would take his bait. If he would stoop, then so would I. With a flick of my wrist, I wrapped the Scions in a barrier, then unsheathed the daggers from my hips. I heard them pounding against the impenetrable shell, shouting their dismay. I ignored them all, my power roiling around in my veins, finally uninhibited by the lock placed upon me. 

“Fine. You want to fight? Let’s fight.”

I lunged toward him without warning, quickly imbuing the knives with my element, a gust of wind kicking up a cloud of dirt around my feet as I took off. I watched his eyes as I approached, catching a near-maniacal glint. Just as my blade was about to pierce his skin, he grinned, lifting one hand and shot an arcane burst of energy at my chest. 

When I put my arm up to block it, the force pushed me back several fulms, burning a hole into the cloth. I landed on the ground, grass pulling up from the dirt as I skidded backwards.

“No, no, hero. Why must you continue to restrain yourself?” He jumped up into the air, floating back a ways, putting distance between us. He shook his head, clicking his tongue in disappointment. “_Tsk_, you now have all the magic in the world at your fingertips and you choose metal? How unimaginative.”

I fell back at his taunt, throwing my daggers to the dirt. Fine, if this is how he wanted to play, I’d stop disappointing. 

He summoned his staff to his hand, and pulled it back, summoning an immense power to it, ready to cast it down on me, forcing me to dodge. I dropped into a stance, ready to move, feeling for the strength he’d thrown into his attack. 

Twelve, with this amount of strength, he must have gone easy on me in our previous battle. Even without access to all of his energy, he was able to hone this immense force...

He thrust his staff forward, hundreds of balls of energy hurling themselves at me. I tensed and sucked in a breath at the enormity of his attack. I cast Huton and quick as lightning, dodged what I could, though one clipped me on the cheek, and another seared a hole into the fabric of my pants, leaving behind large, throbbing welts. 

I dropped to a knee, hissing from the pain. I brought my arms up, hoping the others wouldn’t catch my face. The power that had awoken inside of me seemed attuned to my needs, however, and summoned a shield of wind over my forearms, effectively shooting the Ascian’s attack wayward. I examined the swirling energy covering my arms, breathing hard.

“Good,” he commended.

But, he didn’t let me rest for long. 

As soon as I was up, he wailed on me again. 

_Come on, show them that power of yours._

I Shifted, casting shadows on myself to absorb the damage. I reached inside of myself for my newfound powers. I pulled and pulled and pulled.

I had to make it count, if for no other reason than to shut him up. 

I lunged forward again, through his attack. When I emerged on the other side of the darkness, I tapped into my Light. The Light that he hated so very, very much. I pulled my arm back, concentrating my aether to my hand, mixing the air and the bright, white energy. 

I watched as he paused at my fast approach, eyes wide, a look of genuine surprise casting away his smug grin. I thrust my hand forward, the weight of the power heavy in my hand, and with a guttural groan, threw it at him with everything I had. I was blinded, momentarily. 

I landed on my feet in the grass, waiting for the brightness to dissipate. When it had, I saw that he was on one knee, chest heaving and I had won our little match. I flicked my wrist, releasing my friends from their barrier, then without another word, turned on my heels and walked away, flipping my ponytail over my shoulder, leaving him to deal with the fall-out.

Emet-Selch left me alone for the rest of the evening, more than likely knowing through our bond that I didn’t want to see him. I couldn’t imagine what he was up to now- possibly talking the Scions down, or simply spending his time with Ryne while recuperating from my aetheric blow, avoiding the others as best he could. I could tell my companions had not simply done away with him in his weakened state-- I could still feel the small pull in my chest that I’d felt ever since we had pulled him from the Stream. Nor did I hear any yelling echoing around Slitherbough. Perhaps my duel with him was enough to sate their anger.

But, when night came on fully and I was alone in my room, even being mad at him couldn’t keep the new feeling of loneliness away. 

I knew he’d come, biding his time elsewhere until I was ready, and so I laid in bed, facing the wall, waiting. When he finally did show up, coming in without so much as a knock, he chuckled at my mood. I heard the rustling of clothes as he started undressing, getting ready to join me under the covers. 

“Stop pouting,” he said, playfully. 

“Go away,” I mumbled. He lifted the sheet and slid into bed behind me. 

“I would if that’s what you really wanted.”

“It is,” I said, but we both knew it was a lie. “What you did today was cruel.”

“Hmm,” he started. “Your friends are so boring, you know. Did you not expect me to have at least a _little_ fun at their expense? Especially after the way they’ve treated you as of late.”

“You could’ve told me.”

“I did tell you they wouldn’t like what was about to happen and you said you trusted me.” I sighed, loudly, determined to be stubborn until the end, although I knew he was right. “Besides, your Scions need to understand that you are not to be trifled with. You are a powerful ally to have and lately they have been acting as if you are easy to throw away.” I was silent, stewing on his words, realizing he’d riled me up on purpose.

“Come here,” he ordered putting a hand around my waist and tugging. 

“No,” I pouted, curling myself closer to the wall. He breathed a laugh and forcefully pulled me to him, curling his arm around me tightly. My body was flooded with warmth and I knew he could feel my anger towards him evaporating. 

He buried his face into the crook of my neck, nipping lightly at the skin. A shiver ran up my spine and I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped my lips.

“Is all forgiven?” he asked as he pulled away, sensing the tension leaving my body. I rolled my eyes, unable to stop the smile from spreading across my mouth.

“I suppose.” 

I turned over so that I could see him. He examined my face, carefully, a soft smile on his. He reached up to cup my cheek in his palm and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on my lips. He lightly ran his thumb over the welt on the bone. 

“You were magnificent today, my dear,” he whispered after he pulled away, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of my face. “Just as I thought you’d be.”

I closed my eyes and breathed a laugh as he pressed his forehead against mine. He ran his hand through my hair before wrapping it around my waist again and pulling me flush against him.

“Let’s get some sleep. I could feel your exhaustion before I even set foot inside the room.”

“I’m not _that_ tired,” I argued, but he huffed a laugh, his chest rising against my cheek. I shifted, making myself comfortable in his arms, relaxing my body into his. 

“Yes, you are.”

He was right, of course. He was almost always right. It didn’t take long for the cool dark of sleep to beckon me, but as I drifted off, I could have sworn I heard the sound of a void portal opening...in my...room...


	32. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. 
> 
> That is all.
> 
> <3

I rolled my eyes at the telltale sound of a void portal. With everything that had been occurring as of late, I had  _ almost _ forgotten about the Emissary. Raising my hand and snapping my fingers, I erected a sound barrier around the Warrior of Light, my arms never leaving where they lay around her waist. 

“You’ll have to pardon my rudeness, Elidibus, but I’m far too comfortable to turn around to face you,” I murmured.

"I thought I felt..." He trailed off before he heaved a sigh and I was sure he was likely shaking his head. “It matters not what I felt because I can see there has been no improvement in your… condition.”

“Ever the worrier, aren’t you?”

He stood in silence for a moment before walking up to the edge of the bed to observe her sleeping. 

“We could be rid of the thorn in our side without much effort,” he mused, his hand reaching out towards her. 

He stopped mid-air when I tightened my grip around her slightly, instinctively. Dropping his hand to his side once more, he chuckled humorlessly. We remained in silence, the only sound in the room the ticking of the clock on the wall, as he continued to either observe us or was simply deep in thought, for several minutes. 

“At any rate,” he continued abruptly. “I will assume this courtship of yours has a reason behind it, and will not ask you to explain yourself.”

“Thousands of years of trust is not so easily broken, I see. How fortuitous. Any ideas on how to release my powers?” I asked, turning my head to look up at him as he summoned a portal behind himself.

“Nothing concrete thus far, though I do have some unrefined theories. I will return in the coming nights to try to manually unbind them. Do try to make yourself more readily available going forward.” He left without another word. 

I lay awake for the majority of the night, trying to think through how to explain Elidibus’ visits to her. Were they something I  _ should  _ keep to myself? I told her I would tell her what was on my mind once I had finished my own ruminating on the matter but...

Truthfully, I had not yet even begun to consider what my plan was after his previous visit. The Great Rejoining was something I was intending to continue to work towards, as I had admitted to the Scions previously, but the methods were still uncertain. Elidibus was right: I had failed my task previously, and  _ that _ plan had been concise and well thought out. But the Warrior of Light had seen to dismantling everything I had painstakingly placed, and I was sure she would do it again. There was no possibility of her agreeing to the Ardor as it currently was being achieved. None.

Was there even another way? Wouldn’t it have been found after these twelve thousand years of Calamities? Once we found our tried and true methodology, there was no reason to explore other avenues, that it was easier to just continue with the same. How long would it take to find another way? As close as Elidibus, Lahabrea and I had come to succeeding, was it something we could even consider?

I sighed heavily. Would it be better to be clear with her? It was hard to say how she would react; her response to the Convocation robes had been so viscerally negative. Perhaps keeping it from her, for the time being, would be the only way to avoid unnecessary conflict. Which is, of course, to be expected, since we Ascians had been longstanding enemies of her and her companions. Though she had started to trust  _ me _ , the same could not be said of my compeer. 

I found myself unsure if I would be able to tell her the truth of the situation if she were to ask me, and the last thing I wanted to do was be blatantly dishonest with her. But could I be dishonest with her in  _ this _ way? 

As she began to rouse from her sleep with the sunrise, I made my decision to steer my thoughts clear of the visits from Elidibus while she was awake, at least until I was more certain of our future and that of my plans regarding the Ardor. 

Ever true to his word, Elidibus returned for three nights thereafter after the Warrior of Light had fallen asleep. We tried a number of things to try to release Light’s restriction on my abilities, some more painful than others, to no avail. 

On the third night, as we sat pondering any other possible means, I looked over at the hero’s sleeping form and sighed. I had not been sleeping during the night as a result of these communications with Elidibus, and she had grown concerned for me, my exhaustion growing more apparent with each passing day. Try as I might act as if I slept the entire night, she had caught me dozing off on more than one occasion, my mortal vessel trying to recover its energy. 

“Perhaps we should cease these late-night secret rendezvous,” I said, as I returned my gaze to the Emissary. “Nothing has worked and neither of us has any additional ideas.”

He quirked a brow. “Are you so fond of this soul that you’re blinded by her influence over you?” 

He paused, approaching the bed and staring down at her with indifference. “She isn’t Persephone, Emet-Selch. Wishing that she was will not make it so.” 

I clenched my jaw with a frown, but shrugged, choosing to ignore his comment. As if I did not already  _ know _ that she wasn’t Persephone. “The Light unbound my powers initially, perhaps the key is with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

He brought his hand to his chin in thought. “To think the Architect would be so unsure of a solution that he would rely on these particular sundered souls… Lahabrea must be beside himself in Oblivion.”

“Think what you will, Elidibus. I have reasons for my actions, and if we continue any further the suspicion created will leave me with naught for my efforts.”

“Very well. I will leave you to your own devices for the time being. But remember this: the only way we will see our home, friends, families and loved ones is through the Great Rejoining. In allowing yourself these selfish moments, you delay that which we have waited for thousands of years to accomplish. I would hope that you, of all people, would not allow yourself to forget Amaurot, and all that was lost.”

And then he was gone, through his portal, leaving me alone once more with my thoughts and the hero of the Source.

I looked back at the Warrior of Light, her sleep thankfully undisturbed. Exhaling slowly, I shook my head. Deception had not been a significant source of unease for me in quite some time, but I found myself feeling… guilty? 

I couldn’t shake the feeling that I was, at the end of the day, being dishonest with her. I had not  _ lied _ to her outright, but… 

Was this not considered a lie by omission?

Or was I feeling guilty for allowing him to be in such close proximity to her while she was none the wiser? In sleeping as deeply as she had been, she was entrusting me to keep her safe, wasn’t she? While I had not directly put her in harm’s way, as far as she and her companions were concerned, Ascians are decidedly  _ not _ allies to them or their cause.

Why not just tell her the truth then? Perhaps discussing the matter with her could shed some new light on other avenues we could explore to accomplish the same goal. And… Elidibus did not come to harm her, after all. His intention was to  _ help _ me. Surely she would understand.

… Wouldn’t she? 

Was I worried that she would push me away? That she would impulsively assume the worst, that I was scheming behind her back, that this had all been a plot? I wouldn’t blame her if she did, given everything I had done and said to her with half-truths in the past. How would I convince her otherwise? 

She opened her eyes slowly, her brows furrowed and I could feel her confusion at my absence ripple through me. I sat at the edge of the bed, pushing the thoughts out of my mind to avoid any accidental channeling to her and leaned down to press a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Good morning,” I murmured with a forced smile.

She frowned for a moment, searching my expression. “Morning,” she replied, her voice still thick with sleep, but her mind was racing with questions. Questions that I prayed she would not ask me, for I did not know how to answer them.

There was a knock on the door, sudden and sharp. Without waiting for a response, the door opened, and the fair-haired hyur stood in the doorway. His mouth fell to a thin line at the sight of us sitting so closely to one another, but he simply sighed as the Warrior of Light sat up, immediately concerned.

“Is everything alright, Thancred?” she asked him, her mind running through possible events that could have transpired. 

“We’ve been summoned back to the Crystarium,” he started. “The Exarch sent word that girl we found in Eden is awake.”

She moved quickly then, sliding out of the bed as she went to sort through her belongings and I furrowed my brow. A girl in Eden? The large Lightwarden on the First? What girl?

They exchanged quick words about collecting their things and teleporting back after breakfast, and he turned to look at me. “Ryne is waiting for you, Ascian. She says you owe her some training.”

I nodded slowly as I stopped my pondering on the matter. “Yes, I did promise her we would complete some today.”

After he had left, I stood from the bed, watching the Warrior of Light as she moved quickly to change out of her nightclothes. “I’ll see you at breakfast, my dear. I’ll be in the clearing with the Oracle.”

She looked at me with a warm smile and nodded. “Alright. Don’t push her too hard.”

When I arrived at the clearing, I struggled to stifle a yawn. The Oracle looked over at me and practically skipped towards me, her excitement radiating off her. 

“I think I figured it out!” she exclaimed and held out her daggers in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated, her brow furrowing from the intensity of her focus. Slowly, the daggers began to glow, the Light being imbued into the blades.

“So you have,” I muttered, yawning once more as I stretched my arms over my head. “Well done, Oracle.”

She opened her eyes with a bright smile, which faltered when she finally took in my appearance. The Light imbuement faded. “Are you alright?”

“I have not been sleeping very much lately,” I replied as honestly as I could. “Worry not, after a nap I’ll be fine.”

She brought her hand up to her lips, looking down for a moment as she usually did before she asked a particularly shrewd question. When she finally looked up at me, she glanced in the direction of the settlement. 

“Does she hear whatever it is you’re worried about? Do they keep her awake too?”

I exhaled slowly. “No, she does not.” Though that was intentionally on my part.

“But I thought your minds and souls were connected through the bond?” She looked back at me, confusion clear on her face.

“They are. She is not as experienced with it as I am, and as such, the influx from her is greater than the efflux from me.”

“So… you can hear her thoughts and emotions all the time?”

“No, not always, just when she’s feeling intense emotions or if her mind is racing, or if she’s intending to communicate with me,” I started, looking back towards the settlement. “But I’m able to choose what I transmit… most of the time. Particularly strong emotions do let themselves out from me as well, whether I want them to or not unless I intently focus on withholding them.”

“Do… do you hide things from her?” I returned my gaze to the Oracle.

“I…” I blew out a breath, impressed that she had managed to glean this amount of information out of me with a few simple questions. “Only the serious things, things that may upset her.”

She frowned deeply. “But shouldn’t you tell her? If she’s your soulmate…” She paused for a moment. “What I mean is… if these thoughts are keeping you awake, shouldn’t she know? She would tell you everything, I think...”

"I know it may not make much sense to you, young one, but sometimes..." I averted my gaze from hers, her words striking something deep within me. “Sometimes it’s better to keep things from those you love, to protect them.”

I looked back at her and she looked at me sadly with a small nod of understanding. Clearing my throat, I gestured at her daggers. “Come, let us return to your training.”

Before long, we were called back for breakfast. The Scions talked intensely amongst themselves about the coming return to the Crystarium, the Warrior of Light joining in on the discussion and I sat in silence, barely present as I slowly ate my food. The Oracle’s words rang in my head once more and I struggled to keep my composure at the realization that she had been right: the hero  _ would _ tell me everything. 

But how does one bring so many secrets to light without arousing suspicion? I felt confined by my deceptions, trapped by my responsibilities to my people whose lives had been lost. Now, more than ever, the restrictions imposed by Hydaelyn served to intensify how isolated I was. I felt my heart rate accelerate and I stood abruptly, excusing myself from the table and making my way outside. The worry from the Warrior of Light surged through me and I urged her to stay with her friends, to finish their preparations. I needed some fresh air and sleep, I told her, which was only half of the truth.

As I sat on the ground with my back against a tree, I shut my eyes, taking deep breaths to try to slow the whirling thoughts in my head. Before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep, my last thought a realization that I had been down this road before, secrecy guiding my actions, and previously…

_ The door to the apartment opened roughly, slamming against the wall with force. Persephone stormed in, panic flitting through the bond as she searched for me. I turned to face her from where I had been standing at our window and she approached me quickly, in her hand a sheet of paper. _

_ “Did you see this?” she asked, speaking quickly and urgently. _

_ I reached out and took the page, reading it quickly. _

_ “A phytobiological monster attacked one of the cities outside Amaurot,” she started. “The report just reached my desk this afternoon.” _

_ I shifted uneasily, averting my gaze from hers.  _

_ I could feel understanding creep into her mind as she gauged my reaction. “You knew about this,” she whispered. _

_ Looking back at her, I hesitated before I nodded slowly. _

_ “For how long?”  _

_ I looked down at the ground now, unable to meet her gaze. _

_ “How  _ long _ have you known about this monster attacking the other city, Hades?” _

_ I looked back up at her with a frown. “It… it isn’t the first.” _

_ Her eyes widened and she fell backward into the seat that was behind her. “There have been others?” _

_ I nodded, turning to look out the window once more. “Two more, in different cities. I received word last month when the first was reported. I’ve… been looking into it. The few of us who know have kept it a secret.” _

_ “Is this where you’ve been going? When you leave for days on end, is this where you go? To  _ look into _ these monsters?” _

_ I nodded once more.  _

_ “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, anger bubbling up in her. “Why did you keep this from me? Do you think I don’t notice the changes in the aether? The changes in  _ you _ ? You’ve been distant! You don’t talk to me about anything anymore! You block me out of our bond more often than you let me in!” _

_ I tensed for a moment, but shrugged, speaking softly when I replied. “I thought… perhaps I could solve it. Without having to worry you.” _

_ The scene shifted before my eyes slightly and when I turned back around, the Warrior of Light was standing before me, her eyes full of hurt and anger. My heart ached, and I reached out to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged my hand off of her shoulder and took a step back. _

_ “You think I didn’t worry? I worry for you all the time,” she said, her voice soft and sad as she wrapped her arms around herself. “Why did you hide this from me? I thought… I thought we trusted each other.” _


	33. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really, really appreciate your comments, guys. We really love them XD

When we had finished breakfast and preparations, I ventured out to find my missing Ascian. I looked in various places, but finally found him napping under a tree outside the confines of the camp. I smiled as I approached, relief spreading over me because he was finally able to get some rest. Seeing his peaceful-

My face fell, instantly. His face wasn’t calm and relaxed. His brow was furrowed. He looked troubled. I chewed on the inside of my mouth, unsure of whether I should wake him, and knelt down in the grass beside him. His jaw clenched as he dreamed and I felt a jolt of panic down our tether. I placed my hand on his shoulder to gently shake him awake.

“Emet-S-”

His eyes flew open, taking only a moment to fixate on me. His chest heaved as he latched on to me and crushed me into him. I gasped in surprise and he wound his arms around my back, holding me in a tight, immovable embrace. I sat in shock for a few moments as he breathed hard, his heart pounding in his chest. He buried his head in the crook of my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him, one hand stroking his hair, and let him hold me until he was ready to let go. “Won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

I felt him sigh, deeply, his breath warm against my skin as he did, the incessant beating of his heart finally slowing as he calmed down. He shook his head and pulled away, a sad smile on his face.

“Nothing to worry about, my dear. A memory from the old days.” I looked down and nodded, though I was not entirely convinced it was _nothing_. If only he’d just...open up to me… I imagined it must be hard. Eons of having absolutely no one to confide in...

“Well,” I started. “The Scions are ready to leave. They’re just waiting on us.” He nodded and stood, then reached down to help me up as well.

“I suppose we shouldn’t keep them waiting then, hm?”

Only minutes later, we were standing next to the aetheryte in the Crystarium. I saw Thancred bristle when he saw Emet-Selch’s hand wrapped around mine, even after we’d materialized, but he didn’t say anything. I gave the Ascian’s hand a small squeeze before loosening my grip. He squeezed back, but when I looked up at him, he seemed forlorn as he stared down at our separated hands. 

Something was...odd...between us. I couldn’t quite place my finger on it, but something had changed. My heart continued to ache for him, but I could sense that he still didn’t want to tell me, so I didn’t press. 

I followed my friends to the Ocular. As soon as we entered, I saw the girl, bound and sat in a chair, Lyna at her side and the Crystal Exarch at the door to greet us. Emet-Selch stiffened next to me and G’raha Tia’s smile faded.

“Ah,” he started. “They did warn me of your arrival. I never thought I’d have to suffer your presence again.” The Ascian waved his hand in dismissal. 

“I find it difficult to care what you think, seeing a young girl in shackles this way.” The Exarch glanced back at the girl. 

“She has yet to respond to any of our inquiries. We thought it prudent to err on the side of caution.” Emet-Selch scoffed.

“Yes, well, I wouldn’t answer you either, if I was being treated like a prisoner. As I recall, you were rather unwilling to talk, yourself, having been in her situation in the not-so-distant past. Have you turned the Crystarium into Eulmore?”

My shoulders slumped. Was this how it was always going to be? G’raha Tia was silent for a few moments and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Y’shtola narrow her eyes at the girl and reach for her staff. The Ascian suddenly pushed past me to unbind the her, a hint of anxiety finding its way to me, his mind racing with thoughts I couldn’t quite read. Lyna tensed, but with a shake of the Exarch’s head, she moved away. 

When he had finished, the girl looked up at him, surprise in her eyes. The bond between us slowly started going silent. I frowned, watching them intently.

“Thank...you,” she said, softly, then examined him as he stayed bent over, doing much the same. My eyes narrowed. “I can sense the Light’s binding in you.”

I saw from the corner of my eyes as everyone else in the room went for their weapons as well. I hesitated, my hands hovering over the metal at my hips for a moment before I dropped them to my sides. I trusted him, right?

“Yes, I suspected you would be able to. I do hope you’ll forgive the abhorrent lack of hospitality you’ve experienced thus far. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Emet-Selch.” He knelt down in front of her, his words soft. “I’d be honored to learn your name, as well.”

She looked at all of us in turn, hesitant, but he nodded to her. My breath caught. Since when was he interested in _anyone’s_ name? He didn’t even call _me_ by name...and I was his...his... 

“...Gaia.”

“Gaia,” he repeated as he reached up to her, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. My stomach twisted and a feeling washed over me that I wasn’t accustomed to- I didn’t even have a name for it. 

“What in the Seven Hells is going on here?” Thancred asked. His hand tightened around the hilt of his gunblade, ready to unsheath it in an instant. 

“There’s an abundance of Light in this room,” Gaia said, ignoring everyone else but the Ascian. She sighed, a small smile appearing on her face. “It’s a relief to me, that your Darkness is here to counteract it.” He chuckled, light and airy.

“Do not speak of the Light as if it’s a disease,” he said. “They’re quite fond of it here, you see.”

“It’s...the Light isn’t bad, per se. It’s just...everywhere.”

“Well, an abundance of Light sounds absolutely dreadful to me, at the very least.” Gaia laughed softly at his remark, the sound almost melodious, and Emet-Selch smiled warmly at her.

I could feel the tension in the room. The electricity. I felt the anger bubble up inside me, my jaw clenched. The Crystal Exarch cleared his throat. Emet-Selch blinked and looked back at us as if he had just remembered we were there. His eyes locked with mine for a moment, a quizzical look on his face. 

When he broke contact with me, his eyes pointedly travelled down to my hands, wrapped tightly around my daggers. I looked as well. When had I-? I hadn’t even noticed I…

I furrowed my brow and released the hilts, my hands aching from how tight I’d been holding them. I was feeling...strange. Heat washed over me as I felt embarrassed- like crying, yelling, turning on my heels and just walking away, all at the same time because of everything that had happened over the last few days and this seemed to be the tipping point. I clamped my mouth shut, though, as the Exarch began speaking again, trying to ease the tension. 

Later that evening, I was alone in my inn room, shrugging out of my shirt, when I heard the door open. I didn’t turn to look at him as I untied my hair, letting it fall over my shoulders, but I sighed loud enough for him to hear.

“You’re angry with me,” he said. It wasn’t a question.

“I’m not…,” I started, my words trailing off. Wasn’t I, though? “I’m not angry. I just wish you would tell me what’s going on. You acted as if you knew her.” I slipped my shoes off, kicking them to the corner of the room. “You’re worrying me.”

“That girl is…” I turned to look at him as he was trying to find the words. “I’m not absolutely certain what her role is, yet. I intend to find out, and I will most certainly tell you once I know, but...she’s significant to _my_ side...in some way.”

I chewed on the inside of my mouth for a moment, watching him. _His_ side. I see. My eyes flicked towards the floor and I nodded.

“Okay.” As he unbuttoned his waistcoat, I thought back to earlier and my daggers. “I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t know...what happened.” He dropped his clothing onto the table and made his way over to me. He placed his hand on my cheek, running his thumb over the bone. I closed my eyes, relief spreading over me in that one, small touch. I leaned further into his palm, but he moved away and continued to the bed. 

I followed him with my head, something opening up in my chest- a need to touch him, for him to touch me. If he was going to shut me out then, at least...

“Please don’t-,” I begged, trying with all my might to keep the desperation out of my voice. He was worried enough. I didn’t want him worrying about me too but… he had told me to be true to myself, hadn’t he? “I need you.” 

He turned to face me and I quickly moved to him, grabbing his face with my hands, pulling his head down to mine. I heard him inhale as he leaned down to meet my lips. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pressing into me. I let out a muffled moan against his mouth. He weaved the fingers of his other hand in my hair as I opened my mouth to him, letting his tongue in if he wanted. 

God, after these last few days all I wanted was this small reassurance that it was going to be-

But, something seemed to strike him and he stopped, pulling himself away, quickly. No, please, don’t-

“Apologies, hero. Not tonight.” He looked towards the floor for a moment before heaving a sigh. “Let’s just sleep.”

_Hero_? I blinked as he turned away from me, eyes burning. I...He… I felt the tears well in my eyes, panic climbing up my throat. He wanted honesty and the second I gave it to him on my own volition he- I couldn’t breathe- I couldn’t… He lifted the blanket and sheets, pushing them back. 

Realization dawned on me. I knew he was keeping me out. He’d told me before if he ever did it again, it’d be for a good reason. My chin trembled and I fought to keep my composure. What, exactly, was this _good reason_? He knew more than he was letting on. I trusted him. I had thought maybe...that he’d trusted me too, and the second I opened up and told him that I _needed him_, he refused me. Wasn’t this _exactly_ why I’d never let myself have this kind of happiness? Wasn’t I...scared that it would turn out like this? My heart was breaking and he was pushing me away-

Finally, he turned back to me, a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes, dark circles I hadn’t noticed before bruising the skin underneath. “Well, hero, aren’t you coming?” 

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my shaking body, though my mind raged on, and climbed in next to him. A stray thought wondered if he’d even noticed my body language. In his apparent exhaustion, I figured he hadn’t. Somewhere in my mind, through the turmoil, I still hoped that given some time to sort through his mind, he’d tell me what was troubling him.

He faced away from me and even knowing what I knew, it took everything in me not to reach out and comfort him. I felt selfish for feeling this way. For wanting him so badly when he _obviously_ needed some space and time. Did he need my comfort? Did he even want it? I stared down at my lap for a moment, wanting to give him whatever he needed, though he didn’t seem to want anything from me tonight. Ever the _hero_ I was, putting others’ needs ahead of my own… A bitterness welled up inside of me, a hate for the word blooming inside of me that I couldn’t explain. 

I had been _fine_ before he entered my life, my world.

I laid down, turning my back to his, a few ilms between us, and closed my eyes, simmering in my anger for a long while before letting sleep finally take me.

_The Mothercrystal hovered in front of me as I floated in a twilight sky. I blinked a few times, trying to clear the blurriness of my vision._

_“My daughter,” Hydaelyn said, affection in her voice. “How hard you have fought in my name.”_

_I inclined my head towards her in reverence. I was still unsure of my feelings toward her, conflicted by her recent involvement, but she was still the Mother, and I her follower._

_“Valiant you have been in your deeds and I know how immensely you desire rest,” she started again. “But I am afraid that your fight is not near its end just yet.”_

_I nodded with a sigh. It never was, was it?_

_“Be wary, daughter. Be wary of your feelings, for_ they _are not what they seem.”_

_I narrowed my eyes at the crystal in front of me._ They?

I shot up in bed, my heart beating fast. I looked down at the Ascian at my side, fast asleep after nights of sleeplessness. As he slept, his hold on the bond seemed lax and I could feel a mix of sadness, loneliness, and desperation trickle down to me in small amounts, but enough to make my heart squeeze. I reached for him, but stayed my hand before I touched him. He needed the rest and I was unsure if I should wake him, even for the comfort I so desperately wanted. Would he, even if I wanted, after the night we’d had? I thought back to my dream.

I chewed on the inside of my mouth, my stomach twisting into nervous knots. Was Hydaelyn telling me to be wary of Emet-Selch?


	34. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all really came for my boy yesterday in the comments. He's not happy with you and neither am I. 
> 
> Actin' like he's this big dumb idiot (he is) who's making all the wrong decisions (you're right). But he tries his best, okay? He really does. 
> 
> Hmph.

I awoke with a start, sitting up in bed abruptly and taking deep breaths as I looked around to take in my surroundings. Despite my exhaustion, the burden in my mind had manifested itself into nightmares once more. How long had it been since I’d dreamt about that day, full of death and anguish? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and the smell of the burning city that was ingrained in my memory as my heart rate gradually slowed.

I exhaled slowly and looked to my side to see the Warrior of Light asleep, her back turned to me. Sadness, laced with guilt, filled me and I looked out the window, noting the rising sun creeping in through the curtains.

I reached my hand out for her shoulder, but stopped short, letting it drop back onto my lap. To wake her now would be but for my own benefit, and I did not deserve the comfort she would undoubtedly provide. I ached for things to return to how they had been prior to Elidibus’ visits but after yesterday… I knew it would not be possible. 

The presence of that girl, Gaia, was indication enough to me that my mission would continue to be the same, that the fate of the Source’s hero and my own were predetermined and there was no way around it. While I had no way of knowing for certain if Gaia was who I suspected she was, but her aether pulsed with Darkness in the same way that the Oracle of Light’s pulsed with the opposite. 

But Gaia was much stronger than the young Oracle of Light, and she was more dangerous than the Scions had given her credit for. The shackles did not truly bind her, she only allowed them to believe they did. Despite her bindings, she had accumulated a significant amount of her aether, ready to attack if needed when we entered the Ocular. I knew the miqo’te had noticed it as well, based on her reaction.

I had cut off the bond to the hero to prevent her from reading the borderline panic welling within me at the possibility that Gaia could very well mortally injure her and her friends. I didn’t want her to react to what I felt, worried it may set the girl off. 

And so I spoke to her, softly, respectfully, to prevent her from doing so, to calm her, to reassure her that she had an ally even surrounded by all the Light.

The thought in the back of my mind tugged incessantly that I should just  _ talk  _ to the hero, to tell her what I was thinking, confide in her, confess to her… 

I shook my head, my eyes drifting to her sleeping form once more. To what end? What would talking to her accomplish? It would merely act as a catalyst, cause yet another conflict between her and her companions, who clearly want her to have nothing to do with me.

Not that I could blame them. I truthfully deserved at least some of their ire. 

She shifted in her sleep, turning to face me and my breath caught as I took in her peaceful appearance with a soft smile. I searched every ilm of her face, memorizing it as it was. The way her lips parted while she slept, the small wrinkle between her brows that formed occasionally as she dreamt. Deep down, some part of me realized that this may be the final time I could behold her this way. In spite of myself, I reached my hand out to brush a lock of hair from her face, careful not to rouse her from her sleep.

My smile faltered as I considered the gravity of our circumstances, as I reflected on my decisions. As the Warrior of Light, the Champion of Hydaelyn… how could I continue to blur the lines for her, knowing now with certainty that we would face each other on the battlefield, perhaps sooner than later? So, once I had all but confirmed Gaia’s role through her statements, I decided it would be best for the hero if I continued to block her out.

She was far too selfless to do what she needed for  _ herself. _ I knew that if I were to talk to her about what I was thinking, she would prioritize my happiness and wellbeing rather than her own. And in doing so, she would ostracize herself from her friends, who were all but family to her. I did  _ not  _ want that. What I wanted, more than anything, was to see her laugh and smile again, and she had done so before I convinced her to pull me from the Lifestream. Surely, with time, she would move on to find happiness without me. With time, she would find comfort with her companions.

But perhaps there existed a way in which I could complete Rejoinings without causing Calamities. Perhaps Gaia had the answer. If she could provide me an alternative, a way to accomplish the Great Rejoining without directly having to battle the Champion of Hydaelyn.... 

I sighed, frowning as I carefully slid out of the bed, trying not to wake the Warrior of Light. Hope is a dangerous thing, I reminded myself. But that small hope was all I could hold onto as I stood, looking down at the hero. I took a deep breath, shaking my head. Would we not have found an easier way already, my compeers and I? 

The minutes passed as I stewed in my thoughts, and soon the sound of chirping birds roused me from my mind. I frowned, heaving a sigh as I leaned down closer to the Warrior of Light. In all likelihood, this  _ was _ the final time I would be this close to her, the final opportunity I had to say my goodbyes to my soulmate. Carefully, gently, I placed a soft kiss upon her forehead before standing and quietly making my way towards the holding cell I had seen them take Gaia to the previous night.

When I approached, the guard at the door stood on high alert and I huffed a chuckle. “Oh, don’t be foolish. I could destroy you before you could call for help. I only wish to speak to her.”

He tensed and gripped his weapon tighter and I sighed, rolling my eyes. I snapped my fingers and a chair appeared behind him. Walking up to him as he drew his sword, I placed my hand on his shoulder firmly to force him to sit before snapping once more. Ropes appeared around him and his weapon clanged as it fell to the ground. 

“Sit tight, don’t scream. Or I’ll kill you. Have you grasped the severity of the situation you’re in?” He nodded and I grinned, clapping my hand on his shoulder. “Good man.”

“I’ll never understand why you mortals insist on leaving the key with the lone guard at the gate. It seems terribly irresponsible, don’t you think? Had I been a group of thugs, I could have easily overpowered you and freed your prisoner,” I muttered, as I reached for the key on his belt, removing it and moving to unlock the door. “I suppose I could have just opened the door myself, but this made it so much more interactive, wouldn’t you agree?”

Gaia looked up as she heard me push the door open and she smiled softly. “I had a feeling I would see you again soon, Emet-Selch.”

I nodded and pushed the door closed behind me, leaning against it with my arms crossed across my chest. “Is there a reason you’re leading them to believe you’re truly a captive here?”

She tilted her head to the side, feigning confusion and I chuckled. “You know very well I can sense your aether.”

She laughed melodically but nodded, kicking her feet as they dangled from the edge of the bed. “I was waiting for you.”

“But how could you be sure that I would come?” I inquired, furrowing my brow.

“Elidibus told me,” she replied, matter-of-factly and my eyebrows shot up. “He also told me that your powers are still bound by the Light, which I have observed for myself.”

“Been in contact with the Emissary, have you?” I frowned. “What other glorious details has he misconstrued to you?”

“Hmmm...” She crossed one leg over the other and brought her finger to her lips, deep in thought. “Something about being controlled by the Champion of Light, but I have no way of confirming that.”

“He’s quite the dramatic,” I said, as I rolled my eyes. “So I was correct, I suppose, in my assumption that you must be an Oracle of Darkness.” She nodded. “I could tell the moment I saw you.”

Her eyes twinkled and she smiled once more. “Was it my outfit that gave me away?”

I raised a brow at her. “I must say, it is a relief that you seem to have a sense of humor. I was worried you’d be dry and boring like Elidibus.”

“I could be if you wanted me to be,” she teased, and I shook my head. “But I can only assume you came here to talk to me about something more pressing.”

I exhaled a breath. “Truthfully, there is much on my mind,” I started and she gestured to the chair they had provided for her in her cell. I moved to sit as I continued. “First, I wondered if you would be able to release this blockade on the remainder of my powers.”

She pursed her lips as she examined me. Minutes passed in silence before she finally responded. “I don’t believe I have the strength to reverse the hold at this current time.”

I sighed heavily, nodding as I clenched my hands into fists. “That’s only mildly infuriating.”

“While it may be necessary to keep her close, for the time being, I would be wary of the one they call the Warrior of Light until we can truly gauge her motives. Her companions, in particular, hold significant sway over her, whether she realizes it or not,” she said after a few moments, her eyes locked on mine. “She was the one who defeated me while I was trying to complete my task in Eden. She and her companions are the reason I was captured in the first place and why I am not at my full strength. When I saw her enter yesterday, I impulsively gathered aether to defend myself, but I’m glad you noticed and stopped me.”

I looked up at the small window in her cell, unsure how to respond to or interpret this information. It was brighter now; the sun had fully risen. 

“I would recommend unbinding the guard and leaving, Emet-Selch,” she said suddenly. “The shift change happens soon, and I assume you don’t wish to arouse much suspicion from your new allies.”

I nodded and stood. “I’ll return later, if that’s fine with you, Oracle.”

As I placed my hand on the door handle, she called my name. I turned to face her once more.

“Though it may be troublesome, perhaps the answer to your problems lies in the one you are linked to,” she offered, and I quirked a brow. 

“I could see the faint line connecting you and the hero of the Source,” she explained and I nodded. “What an unfortunate turn of events. I’m sorry that it will not end happier for you this time,” she concluded but offered no further explanation.

As I exited and locked the cell, I snapped and the guard was on his feet once more, his sword back in its scabbard, the key replaced on his belt. 

“I suppose it goes without saying that you report a woefully boring and uneventful evening,” I said, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He nodded without a word and I began walking away, putting my hands in my pockets. “See you tonight then, friend.”

I made my way to the dining hall, the sound of laughter and chatter flitting through the hall as I neared. When I entered, I noted many Crystarium guards sitting amongst the Scions, the Exarch sitting at the head of the table with the Warrior of Light seated to his right. He cleared his throat when I entered and I raised a brow as the room grew relatively silent. There was a seat available between the hero and the Oracle of Light and I tensed slightly as I approached.

The gunbreaker must have noticed that she did not turn to look at me and he grinned, folding his hands behind his head. “Had a falling out, have you?”

The Oracle of Light frowned at his comment her eyes going to the Warrior of Light, who was looking down at her lap. “Thancred…”

I chuckled and reached around the chair for the plate, snapping to fill it with food as I shrugged my shoulders. “Even if I _ wanted _ to tell you, you self-absorbed fool, I wouldn’t out of respect for her. Perhaps you should worry less about my status in her good graces and more about  _ her _ .”

Turning around, I left the dining hall without another word. I spent the majority of the day wandering the Crystarium, lost in my thoughts. My conversation with Gaia played in my mind, as I tried to understand her words. I sighed. Was secrecy and deception the only way? The last time I tried to hide things of this magnitude ended poorly, after all. 

Perhaps… perhaps it did not matter what I did. Maybe our fate was, in fact, predetermined as I suspected. She had specifically said that it would not end happily for us, after all.

But how did she _ know _ ? Would it hurt to try? Could we find a solution together? Was it futile?

As night fell, I found myself standing outside the hero’s door. I knew it was selfish and it was not fair to her but… I admittedly missed her and her ever-comforting presence. I wanted to see her, and while I was not ready to tell her everything, I wanted to talk to her at the very least, to tell her  _ some _ things. Despite the Oracle’s words, I wanted to at least see if there was something the Warrior of Light’s unique perspective could provide us. Even the Scions of the Seventh Dawn could have useful insight.

I opened the bond between us, ready to ask if she would be willing to discuss whatever was on our minds when I heard the soft voice of the Oracle of Light through the door _ .  _ She sounded comforting and reassuring, and after a moment, the voice of the historian flitted through. I could not make out what was being said but decided I didn’t want to disturb them, so I leaned against the wall next to the door, crossing my arms as I waited for their conversation to come to an end. 

Suddenly, I heard the Warrior of Light’s thoughts enter my mind. She was worried about me but was unsure what to believe based on recent events.

_ Maybe I should talk to Urianger about it like they asked me the other day… I don’t know how to feel anymore. I want to trust him but… _ I frowned, unable to stop the sting caused by her apparent wavering trust from making it through to her before I shut the bond once more.

Pushing myself off the wall, I impulsively began heading towards Gaia’s holding cell. The guard from this morning struggled with the key and quickly unlocked the door as I approached, holding it open for me. I held my hand out for him to drop the key into my palm and walked in as he did, closing the door behind myself and leaning against it.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath before sliding down its surface to sit on the floor, my face buried in my hands as I found myself overcome with a myriad of emotions. 

What did I expect? Her change of heart was an understandable one, was it not? And I suppose, at my core, my nature had become one of deceit after millennia of fulfilling my twisted role as Zodiark’s architect, manipulating others to bring about grand designs. It seemed Gaia had been right, after all: it would  _ not  _ end happily this time either.

“Did something happen?” Gaia asked, coming to crouch in front of me. I shook my head, neither willing nor ready to talk about it.

We sat in silence for several minutes, but I found her presence to be a comforting one. I felt reassured that she would offer me nothing but unwavering support. As the Oracle of Darkness, she understood and shared my burdens, without judgment, without a doubt in the necessity of the actions of myself and my compeers. Eventually, I looked up at her, my mind set on distracting myself with a task rather than facing the overwhelming despair that had begun to spiral within me as I came to understand and accept the reality of my circumstances. 

“What would you have me do?”

She looked at me, sadness and understanding in her eyes, but stood and walked to sit on her bed. “The same thing you’ve been doing this whole time, champion of Zodiark: usher in the next Calamity.”

“Is there no other way to accomplish our goal?” I asked as I clenched my jaw, steeling myself for the events that were on the horizon. I felt a deep ache in my chest, but I pushed it to the side, distancing myself from my emotions as I stood from the ground. 

Elidibus, frustrating though he may be, had been correct. The Warrior of Light had become a confounding factor the moment I gave into what I had felt for her, and such frivolous and selfish emotions would not bring back all that was lost. The time for the weakness such affections had caused in me was over.

She frowned but shook her head. “Not to my knowledge. In order to restore the balance between Darkness and Light, Zodiark must be restored. The Great Rejoining must come to pass.”


	35. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck, friends.

Later that day, I was sitting in my bed, trying to concentrate on a book I’d swiped from the Cabinet of Curiosity- trying to keep my mind off of Emet-Selch. It was frustratingly hard to do so. All I wanted was to talk to him, but he seemed to want to be left alone, and so I acquiesced to his wishes, no matter how much it hurt me. 

I heard a knock on my door and looked up from the pages. When they waited for my bid to enter, I knew it wasn’t the Ascian, as I’d hoped. With a disappointed sigh out of my nose, my shoulders slumped but I went to let them in. Ryne and Urianger stood outside the door. I nearly rolled my eyes, wanting to immediately shut the door in their faces.

“We’re worried,” the girl started as soon as she saw me, putting her hand on the door to hold it open, as if sensing my intentions. “Please let Urianger examine you.”

Against my own wishes, I nodded and opened the door further, letting them freely walk in. If I hadn’t, I knew she would keep hounding me until I did. I sat on the bed again, letting the elezen use his aether to explore mine, though I knew whatever Ryne was insistent on looking for couldn’t be fixed, or even found, so easily. I vaguely wondered, too, if _his_ want to survey me served a second purpose: to make sure my mind had not, in fact, been tampered with a few days prior.

In my anger, I wasn’t sure if it hadn’t been. Immediately, I wanted to punch myself for thinking such a thing. 

When I looked to the Oracle again, she looked as if she wanted to tell me something, but was hesitant. I found it hard to care at the moment, which just made me feel worse. This wasn’t me. Who was I becoming?

I had thought of confiding in Urianger, if I was being honest. Thancred had pulled me aside and quietly implored me to watch the Ascian after the nonsense with the Convocation robes- to _report_ on him. I had initially refused but... Urainger was the most rational of them all and would listen intently to my concerns and without much judgement. I wanted to trust Emet-Selch. I really did, but...Things had changed between us in so short a time, especially after seeing that girl. What was I supposed to-

I felt a shock of hurt come through the bond, though it was gone in a moment. I felt him. He was here- 

_No_, I said through the bond, hoping he’d left it open long enough. Horror filled me. _I didn’t mean- I wouldn’t-_

I threw myself off the bed while Urianger was talking and ran to the door, but by the time I’d had it open, the Ascian was nowhere to be found and I was once again met with silence. My chest welled with sadness, crushing my heart. What had I done?

I trudged back into the room, eyes downcast as I tried to hold back the tears that had sprung to my eyes. I deserved this, didn’t I? This was my own doing. I put a hand to my face. 

“Please,” I begged my friends. “If you’ve found nothing wrong, just go.” When I dropped my arm, Ryne was looking at me, her eyes sad, her desperation to help me radiating off of her, though she had no idea what to do. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to-”

“Ryne.” My voice was commanding, harsh. I sighed, not intending to sound so _mean_, but I just wanted to be left alone. She bit her lip for a moment, taken aback at my tone, but dropped her head and followed the elezen out, closing the door softly behind her. 

I waited for the rest of the night, trying to reach out through the bond, imploring him to come to my room, to talk to me. To let me make it up to him... I didn't think he heard me, though, and if he did, he ignored my thoughts and didn’t come back.

In the morning, when Lyna was sent to summon me to the Ocular, I was still awake. The Exarch wanted the Scions present again to try to find more out about Gaia and Eden. 

When I arrived, exhausted, depressed, and still in yesterday’s clothes, almost everyone else was there already, but Emet-Selch came in behind me. When he stopped, fulms away from me, I looked over at him. He stood apart from the Scions- apart from me. I could tell from where I stood that he was tense, angry about how things had transpired. I looked towards the ground, wanting to apologize, wanting to fix this, trying to come up with the right words to prove to him how sorry I was… But before I could open my mouth to speak, the girl was brought in. Her eyes immediately went to him and I felt the words disappear from my tongue, my resolve to fix things leaving me. My mood turned sour.

“Emet-Selch,” she greeted him. He inclined his head towards her. 

“Gaia.” I bristled at the use of her name. I saw him watching me out of the corner of his eye, but he pretended not to notice. She headed to stand next to him, the tension in the room rising exponentially as she did.

The girl’s attention focused on me for a moment when she passed, looking through me with her piercing eyes. 

“It is as I suspected,” she started, quietly, with a shake of her head, but not to me. “Hydaelyn has used your loved ones as Her own personal weapons to combat the _evil_ Ascians. _She’s_ evidence of that. Why is it, I wonder? A punishment for following Zodiark?”

“The Mother would never do that,” Ryne interjected into their conversation, turning to face them.

“If you think that, girl, you’re blind,” Emet-Selch shot back at her, then looked at Gaia, who had opened her mouth to respond, once again. “You don’t need to justify yourself to them, Oracle. These tempered followers of Light will never listen to reason.”

“Oracle?” Alisaie asked, reaching for her rapier. 

“Ah, yes,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “How rude of me. I forgot to mention that Gaia is the Oracle of Darkness. What a shame it is that we could not continue to trust each other. Wouldn’t you agree, hero?”

My stomach dropped. _This_ was what he’d been keeping from me.

“I _knew_ you were still our enemy.” Alisaie drew her weapon, her brother doing the same beside her. She tilted her head towards me. “He told us he was still working towards the Rejoining while we were still in Rak’tika, but he didn’t tell you that, did he?” There was a certain bitterness to her voice. I looked to him again, unable to keep the sadness from my eyes. No...he hadn’t told me. Why…?

The Ascian put himself between the twins and the girl. He scoffed, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, of course I still want the Rejoining. Did you really expect me to give up thousands of years of work so easily? Did you really expect me to just throw it all away?” He looked towards me again, but I closed my eyes, my sadness overcoming me. “I did agree to try to find another way but, it appears that won’t be possible.” His tone changed then, full of sorrow and regret. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry, hero.”

I furrowed my brow and opened my eyes again, looking him in the eyes, a new feeling spreading through my body at his apology to me, like a key fitting itself into a lock made of Light I didn’t even know existed, one more barrier open between me and him. _His name_. Had I really been calling him by his title this whole time? 

“No amount of rejoining will bring everyone back. Zodiark is greedy and will just demand more and more and it will never be enough, Hades.” He narrowed his eyes towards me, but the moment I said his name- his _true_ name- he dropped to a knee, groaning in pain. 

Immediately, without thinking of the sides we were putting ourselves on, I went to his side, kneeling on the floor in front of him, my hand grasping his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Just leave him to suffer,” Thancred said with a smirk. I whirled on him, quickly, a sudden rage rising in my chest, his hurtful quip a breaking point.

“I know you don’t care for him, _Thancred_,” I snarled. “But I do. In his time back in this world we’ve become friends and I won’t have you-”

Emet-Selch stood again before I could finish admonishing my friend, the pain apparently subsided. It reminded me of the time Hythlodaeus had said... 

He looked down at me, his eyes tired and sorrowful. Instantly, I knew I had said the wrong thing. We...had been more than friends, hadn’t we? Gaia, on his other side, examined him carefully. She laid her hand flat against his arm and his clothes shifted to his Convocation robes. She held up his mask to him and he affixed it to his face. 

“Your powers are fully unlocked, Champion. You know what you must do.”

He looked at her once more and nodded, holding his hand out to her. When she took it, he opened a void portal and helped her through. Before he disappeared, however, he paused and looked back at me, expression full of despair. It looked like he wanted to say something to me, and I sat straight, but in the end, he shook his head and the next moment he was gone.

Everyone in the room stood frozen as tears welled in my eyes, a sob crawling up my throat and I deflated on the ground. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. 

My friends had been right all along. And the Mother- she’d tried to warn me. I hadn’t listened. I felt like such a fool for ever believing things could be different. 

“I’m not surprised in the slightest,” Alisaie said, sheathing her sword. “I knew this would happen.” 

“This isn’t right,” Ryne said. I looked over to her. She was biting her lip, lost in thought, until she focused on me. “He admitted to me that...that he had hidden things from you. But he said it was-”

I felt a sudden, sharp pain behind my eyes. I put my head in my hands, groaning, and suddenly, I was Persephone again. I was angry. I was yelling. I was...betrayed.

_“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you keep this from me?”_

_“I thought...I thought we trusted each other.”_

_“Please, Hades. Please, don’t do this.”_

_“I can’t...I can’t do this anymore.”_

Guilt washed over me, filled all of my senses. Whose guilt was it? His? _Hers?_

When I opened my eyes, I was back in the Ocular, the Scions gathered around me. My anger overwhelmed the guilt. 

He’d hidden things from her. He’d hidden things from me. For his own selfish reasons, he’d kept us both in the dark.

“Are you alright?”

I felt one of my friends grab my arm to help me up, but once I was on my feet, I forcefully shoved them off me, fuming, not caring who I’d likely just shoved to the ground. 

A portal opened before me, similar to the Ascian’s. I didn’t have time to be surprised. I felt a tug and I knew where it would lead me. So, with the Scions shouting at my back, I stepped through and disappeared from the Crystal Tower.


	36. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fasten your seatbelts, friends.

When we appeared on the other side of the portal in the recreated Amaurot, I released the Oracle of Darkness’ hand. She looked around for a moment before peering up at me, her finger pointing down a walkway. “The temple is…?”

“That way, yes,” I replied softly, the despair I felt amplified as the tug between my soul and the Warrior of Light’s was increased with the distance between us. What was originally meant to make it easier for us to find one another now would serve as a constant reminder of everything I had lost yet again. I would have to learn to tolerate yet another source of anguish, it seemed. 

Gaia glanced up at me, her brow furrowed as she took in my expression. “You seem… sad.”

I huffed a humorless laugh, shrugging my shoulders as she continued. “What I mean is, you seem as if this course of action will cause you more pain than it may be worth.”

“The same price was paid in the past, was it not? Losing her was the cost to save our star. I… lost sight of my mission once I had her in my arms once more,” I paused, exhaling through my nose as I shook my head, my eyes drifting to the fading skyline before me. “Perhaps it was Hydaelyn’s intent to distract me, to coax me to abandon my tasks by allowing me the opportunity to mend the rift the Summoning had caused. But I cannot allow myself such selfishness, not when so many souls were lost by my hand.”

“So you’re sure, then. This is what you wish to do? To fight against her once more?  _ Could _ you, when the moment comes?”

I returned my gaze to Gaia’s face, frowning. “Could I… what, exactly? Strike her down?”

She nodded, pursing her lips. “If it became necessary, if she hindered our progress… could you?”

I hesitated, looking down at the ground, clenching my hands into fists. “It is… unlikely. Not at present, at least.”

“So… if she is as meddlesome as Elidibus made her seem, she will likely try to stop you. What will you do?”

“I’d likely have to start on a different shard, one she cannot easily access and hope her Exarch friend does not find a way to bring her there. Triggering a Calamity on the Source is another matter entirely, but I’m sure with Elidibus’ help, it would be managed easily enough.”

“And if she does find a way to that shard, then what?”

“I’ll have to figure that out when I get to it, Oracle,” I muttered bitterly, looking back at her once more. “The very idea of having to fight against her as we once had is causing me physical pain so if it’s all the same, could we change the subject? Perhaps the statue of Zodiark has enough power to temper my mind to His will once more and I will be more ready to battle her then. Something for me to discuss with Elidibus, it seems.”

She frowned deeply, opening her mouth to respond but stopped herself and simply nodded, making her way down the walkway towards the temple, waving her hand over her shoulder. “I’ll be measuring how much work we have ahead of us, then. You know where to find me.”

I exhaled sharply, concentrating to restore the replica of the city that had begun to fade since my death. I examined the skyline, watching it shimmer back into a solid form with a snap of my fingers, before I teleported myself to the Capitol building once more, peering up at the giant double doors. Beyond lay the recreation of the fall of Amaurot I had created for the Warrior and her companions. I looked down at the ground, clenching my hands into fists before raising my hands to my mask and removing it from my face.

I flipped it over in my hand, staring at it for a long moment. I briefly remembered how I felt when I first was bestowed this mask, this symbol of the Architect, and I tightened my grip on it before I threw it to the side, roughly. I heard it clatter against the floor before it slid to a stop. That world was gone, destroyed by Hydaelyn, and now the mask only served as a reminder of everything that was lost. Lowering my hood, I gazed back up, willing the doors to open and I stared into the wall of flames.

I needed to remind myself of the reasons the three of us started this whole journey, those thousands of years ago. Elidibus, Lahabrea, and I, the last of our people. The reasons Lahabrea had given up his life for. I had willingly given mine as well, not long ago. Somewhere along the way, my conviction had wavered, and for a brief moment, I found myself missing the incessant urging the tempering had afforded me.

I had let myself get caught up in my emotions, and Elidibus had been right. She did have control over me, one that I did not realize she possessed until I had taken a step back. What a fool I had been. I tried to justify my actions to myself, that it had been  _ her _ soul, but… was that a good reason? Not when I suspected what I had about her. I let myself forget my suspicions, let myself get caught up in the happier memories and feelings for her.

But in the end… soulmates or not.... Persephone and I were not on the same side. She made it clear when she stepped down from the Convocation, when she left our home, when she stopped speaking to me.

“But that was my fault, wasn’t it?” I voiced out loud, listening to my voice echo from the walls of the empty, abandoned building that had once been bustling with government officials and students. 

I took a few steps towards the ruins of Amaurot I could see on the opposite side of the flames, locking my jaw and staring straight ahead. I would not let myself forget them this time. 

I clenched my fists as I walked through the uneven streets, the sky raining fire and ash. The earth buckled beneath me and I watched as the Therion flew overhead, sounds of combat all around me. The air was thick with the smell of death and I took in every detail as I approached the courtyard in which I had confronted the First Beast.

The sound of running feet behind me gave me pause and I looked over my shoulder, narrowing my eyes at the sight of the Warrior of Light sprinting towards me. I turned to face her as she came to a stop in front of me, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

“My my, look at you,” I said, dryly as I crossed my arms across my chest. “The anger is practically rolling off you in waves. What lies has Hydaelyn fed you this time, I wonder?”

She narrowed her eyes, and I watched as her aether began to swirl around her feet, kicking up the small bits of rubble to circle with the wind. I arched a brow.

“Come to kill me again, have you?” I summoned my staff to my hand. “Such a fool I was, wouldn’t you agree, hero? Giving you the tools you needed to unlock all that you have. I trained you in my own magicks, shared my deepest secrets with you…”

I chuckled and shook my head, channeling my own aether to swirl around me as well. “I created a weapon for Hydaelyn stronger than She ever could have, and here you stand. What a diligent little puppet you are.” 

She summoned several shurikens to her fingers, imbuing them with her essence as her aether increased in intensity around her, the wind and light beginning to mix. “Is that what you really want? To fight as enemies to the death again?” she asked.

“It appears it’s what  _ you _ want, or you would not have come here.” I slammed my staff on the ground, my aether bursting forth around me as the Warrior of Light changed her stance, readying her projectiles. “Come then, show me how strong your Light truly is. I will not go easy on you this time.” 

The Oracle of Light burst through the flames suddenly, her hand going to the Warrior of Light’s arm. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and I saw the Warrior of Light’s aether soften at her appearance. “Please stop,” the girl said, softly before looking at me. “Both of you! It doesn’t have to be this way! Emet-Selch, _ please _ . This isn’t who you are anymore!"

For reasons I could not explain, I found myself lowering my weapon slightly at her plea, but scoffed when I looked over her shoulder to see the Scions and Crystal Exarch run in to stand behind the pair. “How unfortunate that I let your dear Exarch live. It was through his power you’ve brought reinforcements, have you? It is what it is. Life is full of such regrets.”

The Warrior of Light looked back at me, willing the shurikens to disappear as she recalled her aether. She locked her eyes with my own, the sadness and anger in them causing a dull ache in my chest. She chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment, searching for the words, before she finally said, “I just wanted you to let me in.”

I narrowed my eyes, tightening my grip on my staff, continuing to accumulate my aether. “Do not  _ lie  _ to me. You were keeping an eye on me at the behest of your  _ Scions. _ I heard you consider telling them everything, just as I intended to come speak to you about everything that had transpired. I suppose it’s my own fault, though, for placing my trust in one of  _ Hers _ .”

“If I may interject, Emet-Selch.” The astrologian took a step forward and the hero turned to look at him with slight surprise on her expression. “She did not tell us anything about thee. We did implore her to after your ritual, ‘tis true, but she refused our proposal immediately.”   


I clenched my jaw, finding the claim difficult to believe. The Warrior of Light looked back at me then, taking a deep breath before she continued, “Do you have any idea how hurt she was, realizing that you lied to her, Hades?”

I felt the fury that had been building in me bubble over and I collected my aether into my palm, aiming it at the Warrior of Light. My heart clenched, the idea of hurting her making me pause and I watched as she quickly wrapped her arms around the young Oracle, ready to shield her with her own body. Her companions immediately unsheathed their weapons, the astrologian conjuring a shield around them in an attempt to protect her. I narrowed my eyes as I hesitated, cursing under my breath that my affections not only for the hero but for the young girl as well, had caused such a softness in me.

“You have no right using my true name, Warrior of Light!” I shouted, the anger overflowing as I fired the shot at a building to my side, reducing it to rubble. “Not when you seem to insist on siding with these  _ lesser beings _ , refusing to accept who you really are, lying to yourself and to them about the nature of who we are to each other. You’re just protecting yourself from the aftermath of revealing the truth of your identity.”

“Perhaps if you had allowed the reality of our circumstances to come to light, things would not have escalated as they had,” I continued, the bitterness in my tone barely contained. “Perhaps if I felt I could share the truth with you without you bristling at even the  _ idea _ of the Ascians, things could have progressed differently. But we are what we always were, even to you, it seems. Your reaction to the robes on your own body is proof enough of that.”

She looked down at the ground at my words, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. “If history is to repeat itself in this way, I will simply have to be the villain once more, regardless of how strongly I feel for you,” I muttered sadly, more to myself than to her, though she looked up at me when she heard me.

“And you!” I turned my gaze on the Scions. “Have you no sympathy for your poor hero? For generations, her soul has been fighting  _ your  _ fights, when she should have been fighting  _ ours! _ Having been afforded no chance to rest, she even came here to the recreation of her own home to confront the evil Ascian when she was falling apart, breaking at the seams with Light. And for whose benefit? Not hers, certainly.”

I locked my eyes with the Warrior of Light. “She was once one of us, you know. Or did she forget to inform you all of that fact? One of the very same  _ loved ones _ that I intended to return and thus would have been spared. If anyone benefits from the Rejoining… it would be your dear, beloved  _ hero." _

The Scions tightened their grips on their weapons and took a step toward me but she held her arm out to stop them. 

“Hydaelyn showed me,” she said, her eyes never leaving mine. “She showed me the argument you had with Persephone before the summoning when she begged you not to. You promised you wouldn’t… and then you did it anyway. You hid the monsters from her and you  _ lied _ to her. Can you even begin to imagine how hard it was for her?”

Her gaze softened and I tensed. “Twelve thousand years, and you haven’t learned, have you?” She looked down at the ground, speaking softly. “How hurtful your secrets can be?”

“You can’t even begin to imagine the guilt I live with every  _ single _ day for my actions back then,” I said softly, as I averted my gaze and lowered my weapon.

I exhaled slowly and shook my head, steeling myself as I looked back at her. “It falls to me and me alone to restore our people and our home. I won’t let you distract me from the task I have been given any longer. You should have known it would end this way. You and your Oracle of Light should have considered this possibility before you pulled me from the Lifestream.”

I turned away from them then, unsummoning my staff as I looked up at the fiery remains of Amaurot. I looked down at the ground and took a deep breath before I started walking further into the ruins.


	37. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

At his words, the remaining aether I’d built up in preparation for a fight dissipated. What was I doing? Even if I’d wanted, I wouldn’t have been able to strike him down. I could sense his hesitation as well. This isn’t what either of us wanted, so why were we doing it?

His words weighed on me heavily, crushing me down further than I already was. He was absolutely right. I _had_ hidden the nature of our relationship from my friends as best and as long as I could, scared of how they would react once they found out. And look at what happened. Their trust in me was hanging by a thread simply because he was _alive_ again. Why did it matter so much to me? Why did I let them hold such a significant sway over me? So much, in fact, that I let it come between myself and the _one person_ in this universe that understood me.

_Was it worth it?_ I asked myself. I clenched my hands into fists as he continued, honing in his attention on the Scions, admonishing them for pushing me so hard when I had nearly no strength left to fight. Was everything that led up to this confrontation worth it?

I had thought that if he just _talked_ to me, it would have fixed everything, but was I that naive? Of course it wouldn’t have. I like to think I would have believed him- that he wasn’t scheming again- but would I have? Wouldn’t I truly have been suspicious? I had pushed him away in my own reaction to the Convocation robes, making him think I would respond similarly were he to tell me what was really going on with him. I had said I trusted him, but I had lied to him, in the end, hadn’t I? I had disappointed him _again_. The despair tore through me at the thought. 

And here I was, talking about how hurtful keeping secrets was. Hadn’t I done the same? I could almost laugh at the hypocrisy of it all, and all of it my own doing. 

I didn’t...want any of this, the way it was. I wanted to trust him. I wanted to be with him, despite what anyone else thought. I wanted to try _harder_, for him if no one else. We had still shared so much together in this short time and my resolve to _fix_ this without the need to fight strengthened.

As our conversation continued, realization struck me like a knife to the heart. The guilt I had felt while still back at the Ocular had been _his_. My bottom lip trembled, recalling the intense feeling I’d felt during the memory. The Scions murmured amongst themselves behind me, questioning the validity of his words, but I ignored them.

“I don’t- I don’t want to be against you,” I called to his back as he walked away from me, trying to keep my voice steady, though even I could hear the desperation that made its way through. I took a few steps towards him, my knees shaking, threatening to tip me forward to the ground. The wind blew wild, pulling strands of hair from my ponytail. “After all we’ve shared...can’t we resolve to be on the same side?”

He paused then, and looked at me over his shoulder. 

“Oh, Warrior of Light,” he started, the anger in his voice replaced with sadness. “Is it not your job to repel the Darkness with every fiber of your being? We have been destined to face each other on this battlefield of Light and Dark ever since this conflict began.” 

“Why?” I took a few more steps closer to him, ash blowing into my face, my eyes, but I didn’t bother wiping it away. “Why does it _have_ to be like that?” He looked back towards the city again, fire engulfing everything. 

“If my suspicions are correct, hero, Persephone knew exactly what she was doing when she summoned Hydaelyn. She was no fool.”

I sucked in a sharp breath. What? Persephone had… I clenched my jaw. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“It was never confirmed. But seeing you, the newest iteration of her soul, bound to Hydaelyn…” His voice trailed off. “The Convocation of Thirteen were the ones to summon Zodiark, as you well know. And the fourteenth member? Well, I’m sure you understand.”

_But I’m not Persephone._

“Do you trust me so little that you can’t even tell me your concerns, even if they turn out to be false? And even if she did these things, what does it matter now? The past doesn’t matter anymore, Hades. We can only move forward- towards a future where there are no sides, just us.”

“As wonderful as that sounds, hero, I’m afraid this is nothing but wishful thinking.” His shoulders slumped, slightly. All this time and I hadn’t even realized that his posture had been much improved since we’d pulled him from the Stream. Now, the burdens returned, the heavy weight looming over him was starting to slowly eat away at him again. “All I’ve known is this never-ending prison, bound by duty to my people. To end their suffering brought forth by my own hand. To restore them to what they once were.”

“It doesn’t have to be a prison, Hades. If you would just _talk_ to me and help me understand, we could change _everything_. You don’t have to carry this weight by yourself. If...if I joined you, we could break free of our bindings, couldn’t we? Dont...don’t you want that too? To have the freedom to be together without being inhibited by duty?”

He turned to face me once again. I felt water welling in my eyes, everything I’d been holding back over these few days finally rising to the surface.

“You want me to know the anguish you feel?” My voice threatened to crack. “You want me to know the plight of _our_ people?” I held my hand out to him. The tears rolled freely down my cheeks, and yet, I smiled. “Don’t shut me out. Share it with me. Help me understand. I don’t want to deny it any longer.” 

His lips parted and his eyes widened as he stared out my outstretched arm. 

“Please,” I begged. “You don’t have to do this alone. _We_ can find a way. _We_ can bring _our_ people home again. I don’t want to stop you. I don’t want to fight you. I want to work _with_ you, Hades. _Together_. Didn’t you say you had enough of the lies? This is my truth. I can handle sharing this burden of truth you carry. _Trust me_. I won’t disappoint you again.”

A silence stretched between us that felt as if lasted an eternity. I wasn’t sure he’d accept my offer, and I steeled myself for the inevitable. 

But slowly- ever so slowly- I felt the bond linking us start to open up again. 

I felt pain in my chest. Pain, guilt, regret. Slowly, he laid everything on me, just as I’d requested. It felt terrible, but I would gladly accept it if it meant that I was one step closer to understanding, to breaking down these walls between us. I huffed a laugh as relief washed over me and I started wiping my face, though the tears didn’t stop. 

“Thank you,” I said, my voice cracking as a sob climbed up my throat. Still, I smiled, knowing that maybe, just _maybe_, we could come back from this. That it was possible for us to do this, _together_. It would be hard, but we could do it. I knew it with every fiber of my being.

Hades approached me, slowly, cautiously, unsure of how the Scions would react to him coming close. He flicked his eyes towards them before locking his eyes with mine again. When he was close enough, I wrapped my arms around him, fisting my fingers in his dark robe, and hugged him with all my strength, crying...and laughing, into his chest. 

I felt him relax as he wound an arm around me, returning my sentiment. I felt the claws of his glove weave into my hair as he pressed his other hand to the back of my head, cradling it gently. “I’ll have no more tears from you, my dear.”

I took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm myself, and let out a long sigh. “Don’t ever do this to me again,” I mumbled into the cloth of his robe. 

He breathed a laugh and I pulled away to look up at him. He examined my face, a soft smile spreading over his lips. 

“What a sight you are. Ash smeared all over your face.” I huffed a laugh through my crying and went to wipe the tears from my cheeks, more than likely smearing the soot even more. He tilted his head, then, confusion crossing his features. “You arrived here well before your friends. How did you accomplish such a feat? Did you not arrive here with the Scions and the Exarch?”

My face fell for a moment, thinking back. In my anger, I hadn’t really… I furrowed my brow, but when I remembered, my eyes widened.

“I think… I think I summoned a portal. I was in the Ocular one moment...and the next I was outside the Capitol building.” I looked back at him again, his expression replaced with a smug grin.

“You’re getting stronger.” One side of my mouth tilted upwards and I pulled away from him. I felt his claws scratch lightly against my arm, a feeling of longing for me travelling down the bond.

“We had better tell the Scions what’s going on before they decide to kill us both,” I quipped. He sighed and nodded, then we both turned back to my friends. 

As we approached, I noticed they were still on high alert, weapons drawn, eyes narrowed at the Ascian. 

“Are you alright?” Alphinaud asked me, looking me up and down. “Did he do anything to you?”

I looked back at Hades for a moment, smiling softly. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

“But,” Alisaie protested. “Only a moment ago he wanted to-”

He waved his hand with a roll of his eyes, forcing her to stop mid-sentence, back to his normal self. “Enough, girl. I’m well aware of what I intended mere minutes ago, but it seems your dear Warrior has convinced me otherwise.”

I rolled my eyes. Some of my friends seemed to back down at his words, but Thancred didn’t seem convinced.

“How do we know you aren’t lying?” he asked, grip tightening on his gunblade. Hades shook his head. 

“How many times must I tell you that I have no reason to lie to you for it to be ingrained in that thick skull of yours?”

Just then, Ryne laughed, loudly. Her guardian’s eyes shot to her as she bent over, a fit of giggles overtaking her, and he dropped his stance. I grinned, too, at her merriment. 

“I’m-I’m sorry,” she said, between laughs. “I just...couldn’t…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Behind Thancred, Y’shtola let out a short laugh of her own and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Well, I suppose we are _forced_ to suffer his company for a while longer. Put away your weapon, my friend.”

“Exarch,” Urianger inquired, turning to face him. “Now that these matters seem to have been resolved, art thou well enough, perhaps, to transport us back?” 

“I’m afraid not, my friend,” G’raha Tia answered, a sad smile on his face. “Apologies, but teleporting you all here ate up quite a bit of my power. I would have mentioned it earlier but...the situation seemed quite dire at the time.” Alphinaud deflated.

“I am _not_ swimming all the way back _again_.”

Ryne, calming from her fit, stood up straight, looking towards the door. “Why don’t we just stay here for the night?”

“What, in the city?” Alisaie asked, sliding her rapier back into its sheath. 

“Well, yes,” the Oracle answered. She looked towards Hades. “Surely there are rooms here in which the Exarch could rest?”

He crossed his arms over his chest and lifted an eyebrow. “Perceptive as ever, aren’t you? You are not wrong, child. I suppose I could allow you all a reprieve for one night in my creation.” I felt a playful tug on the tether.

Thancred frowned, but didn’t comment and lifted his blade to, once again, strap it to his back. Hades waved his hand, ordering my friends to head for the entrance. 

They stopped, though, when they noticed Gaia, leaning against the open door, arms crossed in front of her, eyes closed.

“Well, what a heartwarming reunion this has been,” she said, opening her eyes, a smile on her lips.


	38. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we're all happy again! Also I humbly request that you give our girl Gaia a chance. 
> 
> ALSO, next week is my exam week (where I have 7 exams in a week ending with a 4-hour one on Friday), so the Emet-Selch/Hades chapters may have a more sporadic schedule throughout the day but I will try my best to post them! :( Sorry!

“Oh for the love of-” I sighed with annoyance and pushed passed the tense Scions to the front. Gaia pushed off the door then, unfolding her arms. In her hand, she held my discarded mask. She held it out to me once more and I approached her, snatching it from her. 

“You really ought to learn to control your temper, Emet-Selch,” she mused, arching a brow. 

“And  _ you _ have to work on your perpetually poor timing,” I retorted, rolling my eyes, and she laughed softly, bending to the side to peer at the Scions and the Warrior of Light behind me. 

“Are you all on friendly terms again?” she asked, and I glanced over my shoulder to see the Warrior of Light nod slowly, confusion trickling through the bond. “Good! The more the merrier, I always say. Maybe now I won’t have to suffer the company of a brooding Emet-Selch.” 

She turned on her heels and walked through the flames in the doorway before she turned back to face us as she walked backward, her arms folded behind her back, leaning forward with a playful twinkle in her eyes. “They seem to be a more entertaining lot than Elidibus, at the very least.”

I chuckled but shrugged as we walked into the lobby of the Capitol, the doors slamming shut behind the group. “Some of them, perhaps.”

She nodded, frowning slightly. “I should probably apologize to them,” she started and I raised a brow. “I did not intend for things to spiral out of control as they did. I did not anticipate how my words could be misconstrued and cause such an escalation and so much pain.” She bowed deeply. “I’m sorry, everyone. For the misunderstanding and for catalyzing so much tension.”

Gaia straightened to stand once more, peering around at the group, stopping when she hit the young Oracle. “The Oracle of Light, I presume?”

The girl’s eyes widened, but she nodded. “I look forward to working together with you,” Gaia said with a soft smile.

Some of the Scions furrowed their brows, the distrust and perplexion palpable in the air. Finally, the male twin spoke. “Aren’t you supposed to work in opposition?”

Gaia hummed as she shook her head, but she offered no further explanation. I arched a brow, unsure myself with how she intended to work together with the Oracle of Light. “Maybe you should explain yourself, Oracle. The lack of an adequate explanation for your words is what put us in this mess, so it may alleviate some of the tension.”

She took note of the mixture of baffled and tense expressions on most of the individuals in the room.

“Perhaps a demonstration is in order,” she mused and rubbed her palms together for a moment before she held them open like a book, an arch of light appearing in her hands. The colors adjusted, with a small portion of the arch being dark arcane, the majority being made of bright light. 

“Our universe is very imbalanced at the moment, and this is because Hydaelyn is free and Zodiark is not,” she explained. The light shifted to be an even split between the two. “Back before the summoning was performed by the Convocation of Amaurot, the entities of Hydaelyn and Zodiark existed in relatively peaceful co-existence, and their energies were even. In balance.”

The twins brought their hands up to their faces as they listened to her, the astrologian furrowing his brow. I could feel realization dawning in the mind of the Warrior of Light as she recalled something from her own memories, her brow furrowed while she looked intently at Gaia’s demonstration. She blinked with surprise when Gaia clapped her hands together suddenly to end the projection. 

“The Oracles of Light and Darkness used to work together many thousands of years ago, to help maintain the balance, which is what I’ve been trying to do… but my first step is to restore Zodiark so the trapped Darkness can be released.”

“Where hast thou been all this time then?” the elezen asked.

“I’ve been trying to continue my predecessors’ work to find a way to restore the Thirteenth from the Void that Igeyorhm caused so that it may be Rejoined,” she replied matter-of-factly. “Which is what brought me to the First, to try to harness the power of Eden for its restoration.”

The gunbreaker sighed and shook his head. “I’m not sure I follow. How  _ exactly _ does restoring Zodiark through Rejoinings equate to anything other than bad news?”

She brought her finger to her lips as she tilted her head to the side, deep in thought. “Well… your idea of Zodiark is that He’s this malicious entity… and that may be true  _ now _ , but it was not always the case. We Oracles of Darkness have come to believe over many generations that something twisted His essence, turning Him into the Zodiark you know of.” 

“In any case, I hope you’ve noticed the thinning of aether on the Source not too long ago…” She watched as the miqo’te and the elezen nodded, and began to pace back and forth as she continued her explanation. 

“That’s because of the abundance of stagnant Light. Though  _ some  _ of that may have been due to the Ascians’ meddling with Light here on the First,” she shot me a glare and I shrugged unrepentantly. “It manifested as it did because of the sheer imbalance in the universe. Too much of it is not ideal, but the opposite is true as well: too much Darkness and we’d end up in a Void. There needs to be an even balance between the two.”

Realization dawned upon me and I nodded in understanding. “So your goal is not necessarily the restoration of Zodiark, but the liberation of the Darkness that has been trapped when He was.” 

She nodded. “Which is why I recently allied myself with the Ascians, because our goals were relatively compatible. Your methods have been working, the atrocious loss of life aside. But… as it seems the Calamities are a less than ideal way to complete a Rejoining to most of you, I would be amenable to finding another way.”

She sighed and shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. “I had assumed Elidibus would be ideal to have as a point of communication since he has been monitoring the balance between Light and Dark, but… it seems the tempering gets in the way of rational thought sometimes.”

The Oracle of Light nodded thoughtfully. “So the reason you sought Emet-Selch is that he’s no longer tempered?” 

Gaia nodded enthusiastically, before blowing out a dramatic breath. “It’s fortunate that your Warrior of Light was able to talk some sense into him, too, because he was considering going back to get tempered once more, which is horribly counterproductive.”

I snorted at her comment, rolling my eyes. “Counterproductive to  _ you _ maybe, but I’m sure Elidibus would have been absolutely thrilled to welcome me back into the fold.” 

“You say that as if you are no longer his ally,” she quipped and I narrowed my eyes at her, causing her posture to shift as she shrunk back at the intensity of my glare. “Just a joke, sorry. You’re the absolute  _ best  _ of friends. The idealization of what friendship should be.”

I looked around at the Scions as some of them watched our interaction with mild amusement, noting that the tension had mostly dissipated from the air. 

“Come, let’s set up some sleeping arrangements,” I said, as I headed towards the exit of the Capitol building. “Do try to play along with any conversations a shade may initiate, some aren’t perfect recreations anymore since my death and I can’t promise they won’t spontaneously combust if you confuse them.”

Gaia hurried to walk next to me, lacing her hands behind the back of her head as she peered up at me with a knowing smile. “Consider what Elidibus said confirmed, Emet-Selch. She has you wrapped around her finger,” she teased and I coughed in my surprise at her bluntness. Amusement floated in through the bond and I knew the Warrior of Light had heard the exchange.

I said nothing in response, instead opting to move to place my mask on my face as we approached a shade of an Amaurotine. He turned to face me, bowing slightly. “Good evening, Architect! I see we have many visitors today! And you are in your traveling robes. Have you been on official business to another city?”

I nodded slightly with a sad smile and gestured at the group behind me. “Yes, my friend. I am always traveling these days. It has been quite some time since I’ve truly been home in Amaurot, but we will remain here in her care for the night. Would you mind escorting our visitors to guest housing?”

The shade nodded and looked at the Scions and then back at me before turning and gesturing that they follow. They hesitated for a moment, but Gaia went to follow him and the Oracle of Light quickly followed behind, prompting the rest of them to do so as well. The Warrior of Light walked passed me, her hand brushing against mine. She lingered for a moment, a wave of contentment spreading between us before she continued on to walk with her companions.

I stayed a few steps behind, taking in the recreation of the city with a hint of sadness. It paled in comparison to what it had once been, and try as I might to adjust the details, I could never get it  _ quite  _ right. 

The shade looked back and suddenly stopped short, bringing his hand up to his face in thought. “Halmarut?” he asked as the Warrior of Light walked closer.

“Yes, she has returned to Amaurot for the evening,” I replied from the back of the group before anyone else could respond. 

The shade gestured back towards me, addressing the Warrior of Light with a respectful bow. “It is so good to see you again! Your new housing arrangements with the Architect have been completed, Halmarut. There is no need for you to come this way.”

The gunbreaker visibly tensed, and I couldn’t suppress my smirk. “Now, why is it that she would be staying with the  _ Architect  _ again? Instead of, let’s say, her friends who _ didn’t _ just try to kill her?" he bit out and the shade tilted his head.

“All eternally bonded soulmates cohabitate, young one! I remember their ceremony like it was yesterday,” the shade said, sighing wistfully. “It brings a tear to the eye.” 

I watched as the Warrior of Light’s face flushed, and she shot me a glare as my overwhelming amusement reached her through our bond. The Scions shifted uncomfortably. 

“Come, my dear, the Convocation suites are this way,” I said to her, laughter in my voice at the expressions of her companions. I looked back at the shade. “Show our visitors to their accommodations with no further interruptions, would you? They are exhausted from their journey.”

The Warrior of Light stood taller as she composed herself and nodded at the shade. “Yes, please do. These are dear friends of mine.”

The shade nodded quickly. “Of course! If they are guests of both you and the Architect, I shall see to it that they are housed comfortably.” The shade continued on towards the apartment building in the distance and the hero lingered behind as her friends followed him, turning to face me with a raised brow.

I shrugged as she walked up to me with a soft smile on her expression. “Why do I feel like you set that shade up like that on purpose to get me alone?”

I reached up to remove my mask and shook my head. “I did nothing of the sort, my dear. Now, did I exaggerate what happens when you confuse a shade to force your friends to play along  _ knowing _ that you would be recognized as my soulmate? That’s a different matter entirely.”

She narrowed her eyes, pretending to be skeptical of my explanation, but I could feel her acceptance of my words. “Well… where’s this apartment then? Is it the same from the dreams?”

I pointed up at the building we were standing next to, summoning a portal next to us. I offered her my hand, smiling as she took it. “No, we never had the opportunity to move into this particular apartment.”

She furrowed her brow with a frown and I pulled her close to me as I walked through the portal. We exited on the top level of the building, on the balcony overseeing the city. “Before you assume something horribly tragic, we were simply too busy to relocate. And then… well… the rest happened.”

She looked at me sadly and I shrugged a shoulder. “So I suppose in a sense, it is slightly tragic,” I murmured, reaching to place my gloved hand on the side of her face, cupping her cheek. She leaned into my touch, placing her hand on top of mine as her eyes fluttered shut. Relief flowed through me at the contact, from both her and myself. We stood in silence for a few minutes before her eyes opened and she smiled softly at me.

“These robes you wear,” she started, her eyes trailing downwards as she considered the conversation I had with the shade minutes prior. “I always wondered why in the dreams I was wearing plain ones even after being part of the Convocation. They’re the robes that were worn when traveling?”

I nodded, moving my hands to rest on her hips. “For the inhabitants of the other cities to know where we came from, yes. While Amaurot may have had the strongest citizens in terms of aetheric abilities, other cities did have their own leadership and wore distinct robes and colors,” I explained softly. “We… decided we would use these until our task was complete and the star was restored because-”

“You’re always away from home,” she concluded sadly and I hummed in agreement as she took a step closer to me, her hands coming to rest on my chest over the Convocation robes, her fingers tracing the design slowly. 

I took a step towards her, leaning down to press my forehead against hers. “I owe you an apology, my dearest hero,” I said, softly. She shook her head slightly.

“You don’t,” she replied, her voice barely louder than a whisper. “I can tell how sorry you are.”

I exhaled slowly and moved my head back, searching her eyes when she opened them. “I am sorry, nonetheless. I was trying to protect you from the truth at first, and when things escalated, I was not sure how to proceed. I realize now that I was wrong, I should have been forthcoming from the beginning.”

She smiled playfully at me. “You?  _ Wrong _ ? Impossible. I must be dreaming.”

I rolled my eyes dramatically and she trailed her hands down to take mine, lifting them up to examine the gloves. She exhaled a slow breath before she began gently removing them from my hands, placing them on the railing of the balcony before she returned her gaze to mine. 

I sucked in a breath at the sudden electricity I could feel building between us. Placing my hands back on her hips, I took another step towards her and she looked up at me, her hands trailing upwards before they settled on the back of my neck, her fingers lacing together there.

I searched her expression slowly, feeling the tension building between us as we each let the other feel our desires through the bond. I felt the overwhelming need to feel her lips on mine, my eyes flicking down to them for a moment before returning to her eyes. A feeling of uneasiness and uncertainty surged through me; I found myself unsure if it would be alright for me to proceed after recent events.

In response to my hesitance, she lifted herself up on her toes slightly, bringing her face closer to mine. Her thoughts raced with how much she wanted me to kiss her, how badly she ached for my touch and I exhaled unsteadily.

“Kiss me, Hades,” she whispered after a moment, prompting a shiver to run through my body at her use of my name. I could feel the anticipation welling up in her and she slid her hands up higher still to tangle her fingers in my hair. 

This would be the first time we did anything truly intimate since I had awoken her powers, I realized, and I tightened my grip on her hips. I leaned down closer to her, my lips a hair’s breadth from hers as I hesitated for a moment before I softly pressed my lips to hers. 


	39. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so happy that you all loved the resolution :) We've got a lot more planned for this story, so please, continue staying tuned! We think you're gonna love it!

I breathed in, sharply, when his lips met mine. Everything was different- felt...different. I felt his affection and desire surge into me, but this time it didn’t overwhelm my senses as it had before the ritual. It felt...good...instead of raw. I assumed I could attribute it to the fact that he had unlocked more of my powers.

I closed my eyes, pressing myself harder against him. I received a hum of pleasure against my mouth and he deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth to him, and this time he didn’t refuse my offer. 

When he pulled away from me, I felt longing coming from the both of us. He dragged one of his hands down my body as he stared down at me, his want to continue almost overpowering all of his senses, but he held himself back- if we had gone further, I’m not sure he’d have been able to stop this time and I could sense that he didn’t want that for me. I understood why, and I didn’t argue. After nights of little rest, we were both drained. He wanted it to be...perfect.

“Would you be horribly opposed to just…,” he started, quietly, his head dipping between us, looking at the ground. I put my hand on his arm, smiling.

“No, we can just cuddle.” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank Zodiark for small miracles.” A breathy laugh escaped me as he laced his fingers between mine and led me to the bedroom.

Minutes later, we both laid in bed, facing each other, outer clothing discarded on the floor. My arms were wrapped around his back, holding him tightly, as if he’d disappear again if I let go. I pressed my forehead to his and closed my eyes, sighing happily. He ran his thumb over my cheek. How did I deserve to feel this? To have someone who held me like this...someone who...

I felt a breath of a laugh from him as he listened in on my thoughts. “I wish you could see yourself as I see you. Even incomplete, your soul shines so brightly,” he said, tilting his chin up towards me so he kissed me again, lips lingering on mine for only a moment. “So beautifully. Like a star in the night sky.”

I felt heat spread across my cheeks at his compliment and pressed my face against his chest to hide the color. His chest shook with a chuckle at my shyness and he put his hand under my chin, lifting my head to look at him. “Don’t be embarrassed,” he breathed when my eyes met his. He released my chin and enveloped me in his warm embrace, tucking my head under his chin. 

“I was a fool for even thinking I would have ever been able to fight you again.” I frowned, tightening my arms around him. 

“I...couldn’t have done it, either. It would have destroyed me.” I felt him nod his agreement. 

We laid like that in silence for a few minutes, relishing each other's company, before he spoke again. 

“I’m curious, my dear.” I felt the rumbling of his voice vibrate against me. “Why did you start calling me Hades?”

“Hmm,” I hummed, thinking back. “I’m not sure. I recall feeling as if a lock had been opened...that I needed to use that name, but I don’t know why.” He was quiet for a few moments, my words sinking in, mind turning over the possibilities and meanings.

“Well,” he started again. “In any case, I think I prefer to hear Hades coming out of your lips rather than Emet-Selch. So formal.” A giggle found its way out of my mouth. “However, in the days of Amaurot, names were reserved for private gatherings. In public, I’d still prefer to be referred to as my title.” When I nodded my understanding, he ran his hands up and down my back as he held me. “Now, I want you to get some rest.” I stiffened slightly, not wanting to give this night up yet. “I can sense your exhaustion, my dear. Sleep. I promise I’ll be here when you wake.” 

And of course, I did as he said. He was right. Even now, I could feel the heaviness in my body, the stress and lack of sleep...I felt him drifting off next to me, in much the same condition, so I relaxed into him, letting his comforting presence lull me into dreams. 

When I woke again, we were still in the same position, my front pressed up against him, our arms wound around each other. I smiled at his peaceful face, then as carefully as I could, I slid out of his embrace and went to the large front window. 

It was still dark, though I supposed it was always dark as far under the ocean as we were, and I had no real sense of time. My body felt refreshed, though, so I assumed I had gotten enough restful sleep. 

I looked out at the city, only a shadow of its former glory. Small rays of light shone down through the waves above, casting the buildings in an eerie, green glow. 

I felt Hades start waking before I heard him move, my absence in his arms noticed. I looked over my shoulder to him as he got out of bed and came to join me. He laid an arm across my shoulders and pulled me into him. 

“I want to see it,” I said, quietly, eyes once again taking in the tall towers and swirling spires. “With my own eyes.”

“You will,” he assured me, squeezing me tightly. I crossed my hands over my chest and rested my head against his shoulder, watching the streams of light move above. He looked down towards the ground. “Ah, it seems your young Oracle is wandering about the city. She is looking incredibly inquisitive this morning. Perhaps we should humor her questions?”

I followed his gaze, watching Ryne stop by a tree, looking up at its bare branches. I tilted my head. 

“Leave her be, for now. I want a bath.”

“Anything you desire in this city shall be yours, my dear.” He released me and started heading for the kitchen. “While you bathe, I’ll prepare some breakfast for us.”

An amused smile crossed my lips, but I didn’t dare laugh. I felt an affectionate stroke down the tether and made my way to the bathing room.

When I was finished, feeling refreshed and clean, I wrapped a towel around my body and went to the mirror to brush out my hair. I looked at my body as I did, one side of my mouth lifting in a mischievous smile, remembering how he’d stopped in his tracks the last time he saw me like this...

I sent an image of myself as I was down the bond and was met with a jolt of surprise and excitement at my playfulness. I continued running the brush through my wet locks and waited. Finally, I heard him outside the door on quick feet. I expected him to stop at the door, but as I flipped my hair over my shoulder, free of its tangles, the door opened and he stepped in. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking me up and down.

“How incredibly cruel you are, you little minx.” 

I turned my nose up at him, shrugging my shoulders as I fought the laughter rising in my chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Hades lifted and eyebrow. “Oh, is that so?” He advanced on me, quickly. “Perhaps this will jog your memory?” 

“What-” I started backing away, the look in his eyes intensely amused. When he caught me, he easily swept me up, one hand at my back and the other under my knees, then moved back to the still-full bathtub. I understood his intentions too late. “Wait-No!”

I squealed as he dropped me back into the cooling water. The towel wrapped around my body loosened and floated to the top, a sopping mess. I gripped the edges of the tub and surfaced, taking in a deep breath, my sodden hair clinging to my face. I pushed it away and blinked the water from my eyes. I shivered from the cold. Sure, I could breathe underwater, but I wasn’t expecting-

Hades reached into the tub for the towel and wrung it over my head, an arrogant smirk on his face. I gasped, surprise spreading over me. 

“Now, how’s your mem-” I stood up, quickly, bringing an armful of water with me, throwing it on him, cutting off his taunt. As he was recovering from his own shock, I stepped out onto the floor again, reaching for another towel. 

I wrapped it around myself again, dripping water onto the tile, and looked back at him. His eyes were wide as he stared at me, but when I lifted my eyebrow, he cleared his throat and lifted his hand. With a snap, I was dry and clothed again, my hair tied up in its usual style.

“You have powers now, my dear. Use them.” He turned back towards the door, snapping again to dry his own clothes. “Come and eat.”

Shaking my head, I followed him out to the kitchen, where a spread of dishes sat on the counters. My eyes widened. “Is-Why did you make so much?”

He picked an empty plate up and turned back to hand it to me. “I-” He paused a moment, nearly perplexed. “I wasn’t sure what you liked.”

I smiled. I’d not seen this side of him before, either, and I was enjoying getting to know everything I could about him. I accepted the plate and started helping myself. 

When we had both filled our plates, I let him lead me to the dining table, where’d he’d already set out silverware and cups. 

When I took my first bite, I looked up at him in surprise.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said. “I’m thousands of years old, my dear. I’ve learned many things on my long journey.” I continued eating, trying to hide the smile I had for him, though I’m sure the happiness I was feeling was finding its way down the tether. I picked up my glass to take a sip. “I also took a class in my youth on the foundations of culinary-based Creation magic.”

I choked on my water, nearly spitting it out in favor of the laughter I could no longer hold back. “Did it impress many girls?” I quipped, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

His eyes narrowed in on me, though I could feel the chuckle he was holding back. “As a matter of fact, it did. Including you, evidently.”

My mouth dropped open and I had no witty comeback for him. He wasn’t entirely wrong after all, was he? I snapped my mouth shut and swallowed, then cleared my throat. “We should probably go check on Ryne and the Scions.”

As I passed him heading back into the kitchen, I heard him breathe a laugh.


	40. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this super early in the morning because I'll be drowning in anatomy exams later today! Pardon any typos or grammatical issues, I didn't have as much time to proofread. I'll go back and fix anything glaring once I've survived the week! 
> 
> You guys wanted alone time in Amaurot! There's sexual content below!

With a snap of my fingers, several sets of dishes and silverware appeared, neatly arranged on the dining table, the food I had made for breakfast distributed along the center. I stood, taking a deep breath before I approached the intercom to the side of the doorway, pressing the button to activate it.

“Halmarut and I have guests in the visitors’ housing. Would you send for them? There is also a young child named Ryne venturing the courtyards, bring her as well.”

“At once, Emet-Selch,” the voice on the other side replied as I released the button.

I turned then, gazing into the kitchen to watch the Warrior of Light… washing dishes? I tilted my head to the side. She turned her face toward me, undoubtedly feeling my gaze on her.

“How very domestic of you,” I teased as I approached. I stood behind her, placing my chin atop her head with my hands on either side of her on the countertop. I watched with mild amusement as she conjured water to rinse her plate. “You  _ do _ know that as a member of the Convocation of the Fourteen, laborious things such as this are beneath you. You can just Create a clean one, or through your will simply cause the filth to disappear.”

She scoffed, and flicked her wrist with a jolt of playful spite through our bond, summoning a drying rack to place the dish in. She began to turn slowly, and I took a step back to give her adequate space, my hands remaining on the countertop. She looked up at me with a small smile on her face as she raised her arms to wrap around the back of my neck.

“I heard you were inviting the Scions over,” she said, softly. 

“It would be remiss of me to fail to feed your companions, my dearest,” I started, before raising a brow. “Unless you would rather they starved?”

She giggled, and I smiled at the soft and melodious sound, the warmth it brought to me spreading from my chest throughout my body. “But what if I wanted us to have some more time for just the two of us?”

“Whatever for?” 

She raised her brow at me and I raised mine in return, neither of us moving for several moments. Finally, she sighed and frustration laced with desire flitted through our tether. 

“Touch me,” she breathed, a slight flush appearing on her face as I exhaled sharply through my nose, a surge of my own desire reaching her at the request.

“So demanding,” I murmured with a chuckle, my hands moving from their place on the counter to rest on her hips before sliding down to the back of her thighs to lift her onto the countertop. She parted her legs and I moved to stand between them, one hand coming to rest on the small of her back. Slowly, I brought my face closer to hers and she tilted her face up towards me expectantly. I hovered my lips just over hers. 

“Your friends will be here soon, you know,” I whispered, as my own desire mixed with hers in our minds. She exhaled shakily, her fingers gripping the hair at the nape of my neck.

“I know,” she whispered back and she lifted herself up to close the distance. I pulled her closer to me, bringing my free hand up to the back of her head, my fingers lacing through her soft hair. She hummed against my lips, gripping my hair more tightly as she brought her legs up to wrap around my waist.

The kiss grew slowly, both of us cognizant of the fact that we could be interrupted at any moment. But soon, as the moments passed, and my lips moved against hers, she parted her lips with a soft whimper. I felt my resolve buckle at the sound and she shuddered with anticipation when she realized it had. My tongue sinuously danced against hers as I hungrily deepened the kiss, pressing her more flush against my body. She moved her hips ever-so-slightly to press firmly against me, eliciting a sound from deep in my throat, my determination to hold back coming undone even more.

I tore my lips from hers, trailing desperate kisses down her jawline, down her neck, nipping at the flesh softly. Breathing heavily, she tilted her head to the side to give me more access with a soft moan as she continued to move against me, each movement fueling my arousal. Her hands slid down to grip the fabric of my shirt tightly and I nudged the cloth of hers aside with my nose as I pressed kisses along her collarbone to her shoulder.

A soft bell sounded through the room, and with it, the spell had been broken. She groaned in frustration and I breathed a chuckle against her skin. 

“We could leave them waiting, if you wanted,” I offered, running the tip of my nose along her skin. “As much as I detest rushing such things, if you wanted me to, I would be more than happy to give you the release that you desire… it doesn’t necessarily have to take very long.”

She exhaled shakily, for a moment genuinely considering my proposition, before she shook her head. “No, it’s alright. Next time,” she said, her tone laced with regret at her decision and I grinned.

“You’re a much better friend than I,” I remarked, placing a kiss on her shoulder. With the snap of my fingers, an intercom appeared behind her on the wall and I reached for it to press the button, my lips still on her skin. 

“Your guests are outside the door, Emet-Selch,” the attendant said. “Shall I let them in?”

“Just a minute,” The Warrior of Light chimed in shakily, her breathing still labored. 

“As you wish, Halmarut,” the voice replied. With a sly grin, I nipped at the flesh at the crook of her neck and she tightened her grip on my shirt with a sharp intake of breath.

“No… bring them in,” I said as I lifted my head, my lips hovering over hers once more. “But have them wait in the main living room for approximately five minutes before bringing them back to the dining area. There’s something I must attend to.” 

As I released the button, I could hear the front door open, the commotion from the other side of the apartment and confusion flitted through the bond as I pressed my lips to hers roughly, my hands reaching back to remove her legs from around my waist. She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed back, her breathing heavy as her eyes searched mine and I smirked.

“What are you-” 

“The clock’s ticking, hero,” I purred and she furrowed her brow, unsure of my meaning. Without warning, I slipped my hand into the waistband of her pants and under her smallclothes, earning a loud gasp from the Warrior of Light. Her body tensed as she pushed against my shoulders once more, her mind racing with panic at the idea that her friends were so very closeby, that they could hear, that they could see if they wandered too close. I shushed her reassuringly as I pressed my lips to hers once more, my fingers moving against the growing wetness between her legs with calculated precision and she shuddered, the tension in her wavering as she wrapped her arms around me once more, her fingers back in my hair as she gave in.

I grinned against her lips before pulling back, continuing my ministrations with a faster pace and she let out a soft whimper, causing my grin to widen as I whispered to her, “You’ll have to be quiet if you don’t want them to hear you, my dear.”

Her cheeks flushed and she tightened her grip on my hair, her breathing coming out in pants as she began to move her hips in time with the movements of my hand. I shifted my hand slightly, rubbing and pinching her sensitive bundle of nerves in just the right way to bring her the stimulation she needed. She threw her head back with a shuddering exhale, soft moans escaping her that began to slowly increase in volume and I breathed a chuckle at the realization that she would, in fact, not be able to stay quiet. I brought my other hand up quickly as she began to tremble against my touch, clamping it over her mouth just in time for her to cry out, her hips bucking against me as she rode out the waves of her climax, her body shaking, a thin layer of sweat on her brow.

When she had calmed, I removed my hand from her mouth and slipped the other out of her clothes, pressing my lips to hers hungrily, a low growl rumbling through my chest. She pulled herself flush against me, returning the kiss with fervor before she finally pulled back, her cheeks flushed, chest heaving. 

“I  _ think _ you were quiet enough for them to be none-the-wiser, but I suppose time will tell,” I teased as I snapped my fingers, leaving her looking refreshed, save for the redness in her cheeks. 

She shrugged a shoulder as nonchalantly as she could manage and I placed a tender kiss on her forehead before stepping back to allow her to hop off the counter. She ran her hand through my hair, straightening the strands she had displaced with her fingers as I readjusted the strap of her top into place.

I looked her up and down, adjusting a wayward strand of hair. “There, it’s like it never happened,” I mused, as I gestured for the Warrior of Light to head towards the dining room, following close behind her. “You’ll find we have impeccable timing, dearest hero.”

An Amaurotine turned the corner from the hallway then and stood to the side, allowing the hero’s companions to filter into the dining area before he looked at me and bowed his head slightly. 

“Is there anything else you need, Emet-Selch? Halmarut?” he asked, and I shook my head. 

“We’re fine, thank you,” the Warrior of Light replied, smiling kindly as she exhaled a deep breath, her complexion back to normal. He nodded and turned to leave without another word.

The gunbreaker rolled his eyes. “Do they treat you like a king because you recreated them or…?”

Gaia sighed heavily, her expression laced with barely concealed annoyance. “No, they treat them both with  _ respect _ because that is what their positions in their civilization deserve. I know you’re not fond of him, and I’m sure you have your reasons, but he was considered a genius even amongst his brilliant peers and is quite adept at anything he does,” she explained, mild irritation in her tone. 

She crossed her arms and frowned as she continued. “And if there’s anything historians make sure to hand down, it’s tales of legendary powers, and as far as mages go there are few greater than Hades and his masterful command over the power of the Underworld. For some reason, that very same mage allows you to live when he could otherwise remove you from existence simply because he felt like it.”

“That may be a slight exaggeration. It takes a significant amount of effort, perhaps more than it’s worth, to expunge the stain someone’s soul brings to the tapestry of reality and I am not wont to rouse myself to doing something that strenuous very often at all. It would take someone horrendously offensive to be worth such attention,” I mused as I raised an eyebrow. “But really, I’m flattered, Gaia. I had no idea you thought so highly of me.”

She scoffed. “I know the history at the very least, to understand what having the title of Emet-Selch entails. Only the best and brightest among them could be nominated for and voted into the Convocation, let alone a role as pivotal to the city as the  _ Architect.  _ And quite honestly, he’s bothersome. All I’ve heard out of his mouth is how he doesn’t trust you and you’ve corrupted their hero.”

I could feel a slight irritation building in my chest that was not my own and looked over at the Warrior of Light, who had narrowed her eyes at her friend. I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, reassuring her through our tether. She sighed and relaxed, looking up at me with a soft smile. “They’re lucky you drastically improved my mood before they got here,” she quipped and I smirked, nodding in response.

The miqo’te mage looked between us, her brow quirked as she observed us, but she said nothing on the matter. Instead, she cleared her throat. “I believe we came here for a breakfast invitation from Emet-Selch and Halmarut, esteemed members of the Convocation of Fourteen,” she said, heading towards the table.

The Oracle of Light bounded forward, eagerly pulling a seat out and sitting. She grabbed her napkin to put on her lap and looked over at her friends. “Come on, then. It’ll get cold.”

Slowly, begrudgingly, the Scions and Crystal Exarch began to take their seats. I sat at the head of the table, Gaia taking the seat to my right. She began picking different foods from the platters in front of her, rolling her eyes as she watched the Scions eye the food suspiciously. 

The Warrior of Light sighed as she sat across from me, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched her friends with a stern expression. After a moment, she reached in front of her and grabbed a small piece of bread, taking a bite of it, chewing and swallowing. “There. See? Not poisoned. Stop being rude.”

The elezen cleared his throat and shifted in his seat with embarrassment before he too began loading food onto his plate and soon, the rest followed suit. I arched a brow at the interaction, before leaning over towards the Oracle of Light, who had already begun eating happily. 

“Did you even consider that I could have poisoned the food before you started eating?” I asked, conspiratorially. “You are  _ much _ braver than your friends, young one.”

Her eyes widened and she looked down at the half-eaten dish in front of her before looking back up at me and I broke out in a laugh at her expression, shaking my head. “No, child. It’s safe, I assure you.”

“Did you make all this?” she asked as she visibly relaxed, reaching for another sweet roll and I nodded.

The male twin cleared his throat, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “It’s quite good, Emet-Selch,” he said with a slight hesitation, the surprise in his tone matching his expression.

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly in response and watched as the hyur gingerly took another bite of a piece of toast. He looked up at me with a frown. “I suppose you have a reason for calling us here then?”

“Straight to business, I see,” I sighed but nodded. “I have come to realize that I owe you an explanation,” I started and was met with several surprised expressions. I frowned and averted my gaze for a moment before I looked back, locking my eyes with the Warrior of Light. Her brow was furrowed and I could feel her confusion. “There are many things I need to disclose, and I would like to start with these, at the very least.”

“First, Elidibus came to visit me the night the Oracle of Light first unlocked my powers, in the Rak’tika Greatwood,” I paused as the air became tense in the room. I watched the Warrior of Light’s expression as she took in this information, and her expression slowly shifted as she connected dots in her mind.

“It was not my intention to reach out to him, but he sensed my restoration. For several nights thereafter, he returned. My full powers were still restricted, and if nothing else, he was--well, I suppose still is--one of my oldest and most trusted friends. Tempered though he may be, his primary objective was to free me from whatever was binding them.” 

I looked at the hero sadly. “I should have told you, and please believe that I wanted to. But in the back of my mind, I convinced myself that if I had, you would have thought everything was a scheme.” She frowned and looked down at her lap. 

I blew out a breath slowly as I continued. “At any rate… Elidibus’ return and then the introduction to Gaia led me to believe that there was no other path for me to walk beside that which I had been given since the Sundering. When I spoke to Gaia, she had advised me that you Scions held significant sway over your Warrior of Light, and I soon erroneously came to believe that she had been confiding in you regarding her doubts in me.”

I frowned, looking down at the table as I remembered how it had stung, the shock of pain followed by the deep, persistent ache that accompanied it before I raised my gaze once more. “It was… alarmingly difficult for me to process the emotions that came with this. Hearing that I had lost her trust made me feel as if I truly was the evil monster you considered we Ascians to be. And so, because I truly believed the only course of action for us was to face each other on the battlefield once more… I pushed her away. ‘So be it’, I thought, if that’s all I would ever be, then I would become the villain to your hero once more.” 

I lowered my gaze down to my hands, sighing heavily as I lowered my voice. “As Gaia mentioned, I was fully intent on getting re-tempered, if only to make it easier to face her if it came down to it. To some degree, perhaps I wanted her to grow to detest me, so it would be easier for her to face me as well when the time came.”

The female twin brought her hand to her chin in thought before she frowned. “So you’re saying you did all that with good intentions? How do you expect us to accept that, after everything you’ve done?”

I shook my head. “When you are tempered, and I do not mean mindlessly enthralled, there’s this… constant pull. A nagging sensation. If I rest, Lord Zodiark won’t return. If I stop, Lord Zodiark will perish. If I sleep, if I eat… it is much easier, in that mindset, to make decisions because I know exactly the  _ fastest _ way to accomplish my task to make the incessant drive pause, if only for a moment. I do not expect any of you to truly understand, and I do not wish it upon any of you.”

I clenched my hands into fists in my lap. “But now, with a clear mind, able to decide for myself… it muddies the water, doesn’t it? I can’t do this, because it will upset someone I care for. If I say what’s on my mind, I could lose everything I hold dear. If I admit what I have done, someone invariably important to me will lose their faith in me…” I trailed off, my gaze lingering on the Warrior of Light.

“To add to this, every step, every word, every action was being so harshly scrutinized and doubted by the dear friends of the  _ one soul  _ I had longed to share each waking moment with again, after having spent so many eons apart. So, rather than cause her unnecessary grief and tension in her life, I decided to make decisions as I had previously: Complete the Rejoining. Push emotions and affections aside. Focus on the mission. If nothing else, I would have proven you all right and you would have stopped subconsciously doubting her, focusing your ire on me instead, honing in on how I had tricked her into trusting me.”

I sighed, scanning around the room, my eyes lingering on each of the Scions and the Exarch for a moment before I looked to the next, before finally settling on the Warrior of Light. “I will not make excuses for my actions. I should not have hidden things the way that I did from the Warrior of Light, and I should have tried to be transparent with the rest of you as well. I know it will take a long time and a great deal of effort on my part for any semblance of trust to be formed between us, given our history. But at the very least, I would like to apologize to all of you--the Exarch included--not just for my recent transgressions, but for those which led us here as well.”


	41. Warrior of Light

A silence descended upon the entire room as the Ascian in front of us apologized for his behavior. If I was being honest, even I was surprised. Thancred had stopped eating, confusion crossing his face. Urianger and Y’shtola exchanged a glance with the twins across the table from them, no one knowing what to say.

I stared down at my lap, at my hands that rested there. I curled my fingers into fists as I listened to his words. How had we let things go so far? I felt the sadness he was feeling as he talked about how he had wanted to tell me what was on his mind, but he was worried I wouldn’t believe him. My heart threatened to break along with his when he said he thought he’d lost my trust. My eyes stung as water rose to them and I closed my eyes in an attempt to keep them back. He had for a while, hadn’t he? I’d had a moment of weakness at the very same moment he was willing to trust me with his problems… I was just as guilty as he, wasn’t I?

“I understand, of course, if you would like to discuss this amongst yourself without my presence. I have to replenish the thinning aether around the city regardless, so I will take my leave.”

I felt a small tug on the bond, prompting me to look up. I couldn’t keep the crestfallen expression off of my face when I did, no matter how hard I tried. Hades locked eyes with me, and tilted his head when he saw my face. He sent a comforting stroke down the bond and implored me to stay put. I nodded slightly and he opened a void portal. 

Once he was gone, Alisaie exhaled a deep breath and slumped back in her chair. “Did an Ascian just apologize to us? I’m afraid you might have to pinch me. I believe I’m still asleep.”

“I still don’t trust him,” Thancred announced, leaning forward, elbows on the table. I sighed.

“Really, Thancred, could you please-”

“I’m not sure I believe him, either,” Y’shtola said quickly. “I trust _you_, but regardless of what’s between the two of you, he’s _always_ claimed to have good intentions when in fact, he wanted to murder millions for his precious plan.”

“He was tempered then,” I insisted, crossing my arms over my chest. “You can’t compare-”

“Warrior,” Gaia cut me off, sweetly. “Perhaps I could be of assistance?” I looked across the table at her and raised an eyebrow, curious. “As an Oracle, I am in tune with the memories of the past. I would like to show you and your friends something.” I tilted my head to the side, understanding still escaping me, but I nodded nonetheless. “Clear the table, would you?”

“Sure,” I agreed, flicking my wrist to the side in an easy motion. The food disappeared, plates and all. Ryne, half-eaten sweet roll in hand, pouted as she saw it dematerialize. I breathed a small laugh and willed another plate in front of her with two more rolls, sugary icing and all. She looked at me, eyes wide at first, but her face broke out into a grin.

Gaia sat forward, stretching her arm over the surface of the wood. I watched as she channeled her aether into her hand and spread it over the table, then sat back, letting a memory play out. 

Thirteen figures appeared above us, sitting in a circle of chairs, Persephone standing in the middle, the clarity and sound as if it was happening in the moment. 

_“And so, the Convocation moves to induct Persephone into the seat of Halmarut.”_

“That voice-,” Thancred said. “That’s-”

“Yes,” Gaia interjected. “Lahabrea was in the Convocation. The Speaker.” She looked towards me. “As was your hero, if you’ve forgotten.” She sighed, sitting back, looking back towards her projection.

_Once the meeting had ended and the date for promotion set, the other members filtered out of the room. Hades rushed towards Persephone, a wide grin on his mouth. He picked her up by her waist, spinning her around in his arms. She laughed as he did, and when he put her back on the floor, she rested her hands on his shoulders. They both closed their eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers, the smile never leaving his face. _

_“I’m so proud of you, my love,” he whispered to her. He looked happy, free of his burdens. _

The projection paused.

“I wanted to show you this to shed some light on the man he had been before the tempering, the man he is once more now that said tempering is broken. But, fear...is a great and powerful motivator. It can make even the most powerful of men do things they wouldn’t normally do out of desperation, and fear of losing those that you love, well…” She waved her hand, the memory in front of us fading. “I am not saying that he is innocent by any means, but please try to understand. He didn’t wake up one morning with the random thought of summoning a god. He didn’t do any of this because he _wanted_ to.”

“Could...Could I someday recall similar memories?” Ryne asked the other girl, enthusiastically, still nibbling on her food.

“Of course,” Gaia said. “With the proper training. You’re still quite new into your power, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Ryne answered, looking down at her lap. “To be honest, I do not know much about them.”

“Don’t be upset,” the other girl said, encouragingly. “I had the opportunity to train most of my life to accept this role, whereas you did not. I can help you.” The red-head perked up for a moment.

“As heartwarming as this moment is,” Thancred began again. “How exactly was that supposed to change our minds?”

“So impatient, this one,” she remarked, looking at Ryne, one side of her mouth lifting. The Oracle of Light giggled, lightly. Gaia waved her hand.

Another appeared memory. Persephone and Hades were yelling at each other. 

_“Hades, there must be another way. You just need more time.”_

_“There is no more time! Everyday a new monster is born. Everyday, more and more of our people are killed!”_

_“And sacrificing them is any better?”_

_“Do you not understand the weight on my shoulders? Their Architect, meant to oversee Creation magic? My carelessness depleted the aether. It was my fault! Let me do what I can to restore it!”_

_“Please, Hades.” Persephone was crying now, begging. “Please don’t do this. When we vote later, please don’t agree. Everyone will follow you. They trust you! If you say no, surely they will too!”_

_“You would sentence Amaurot to destruction, Persephone. No, not just Amaurot. The entire star.”_

_“And you would doom yourself and the rest of us to millennia of guilt? I hope you can sleep at night after this. Those souls you sacrifice are on your hands. I will have no part in this.”_

_He seemed to deflate at her words. He dropped to his knees, grief overtaking him. He covered his face with his hand, shoulders shaking._

_“You’re right,” he said, his voice threatening to crack. “I don’t want-” He sighed. “I desperately want there to be another way, but no one has brought forth a viable option and none of my theories have worked.” She knelt down in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders._

_“We can find one. We will find one. Together.” He looked at her, his eyes rimmed in red. She smiled at him. Hopeful. Pure._

_“Okay,” he whispered. “I’ll vote no.”_

My breath caught at Persephone’s words. I had said nearly the same thing to him the day before… The last time he hadn’t heeded them. Had he finally learned from his mistakes?

“As you can see,” Gaia began again. “Emet-Selch wanted to find another way from the very beginning.” Yet another memory appeared in front of us. “But the pressure from his peers and the weight of guilt hung over him, heavily.”

_“The Convocation moves for a vote on the summoning of Zodiark to implore Him to save our world,” Lahabrea said. “All in favor?”_

_Persephone sat in her chair, frowning, gripping the arms with white knuckles. Hades was watching her closely. A few hands started raising on either side of each of them, everyone’s eyes on him, waiting, expectantly. When he didn’t raise his, Nabriales leaned over his own chair._

_“You’re the reason we’re in the mess, Emet-Selch,” he whispered, harshly. “Do you want to see the fall of Amaurot on your watch?” Hades clenched his jaw, hand begrudgingly rising from his lap. Persephone stared at him, disbelief in her eyes. Slowly, the rest of the hands around the room rose as well._

_“Thirteen in favor, one opposed. Motion carried.” Her chin trembled for a moment, but she released a stabilizing breath and stood from her chair._

_“As of this moment, I will be stepping down from my seat and relinquishing the title of Halmarut,” she said. She lifted the mask from her face and set it into the seat of the chair. “I am sorry, friends,” she said, nodding sadly, then locked eyes with Hades. “I can’t… I can’t do this anymore.”_

The vision shifted. Hades stood alone in his apartment, despair on his face and any trace of Persephone gone from what had once been their home. My heart ached.

“Emet-Selch may not always make the best decisions.” The projection in front of us faded once again. “But these decisions were not made lightly, and there was no ill intent behind them. Knowing he would lose his _soulmate_ was, in his eyes, a price to pay to save the star.” Gaia looked down at the table, finger tracing the patterns in the wood. “Such was the same, yesterday. He thought he was doing it for the _greater good_, and I am sorry to admit I had a hand in his decision-making. Elidibus had my ear, whispering that you all were poisoning him, and I wrongly believed him. Emet-Selch came to me, seeking another way. I told him I did not think there was another way, but it seems these are his true feelings...not just because of you and your Warrior of Light. If I had thought to look into the past before, most of this could have been avoided...”

The room fell still and silent. I watched the Scions for long moments, watched as all of this new information laid overtop of them, watched as they absorbed the truth. I saw on their faces that they were still hesitant. 

“How do we know that these projections aren’t some kind of trick?” Alisaie asked. For the first time, she looked as if she wasn’t angry. She looked as if she _wanted_ to believe what she’d seen was true.

I took a deep breath, organizing my own thoughts into words to help convince them.

“I know that none of this is easy,” I started. “I know that maybe this isn’t what you wanted to hear- that you’d be happy to be able to continue to despise him.” I watched as their attention focused in on me. “As he told you yesterday, in the past, I was a part of his world. And as you have seen, the originator of my soul was part of the Convocation.”

“And his soulmate,” Y’shtola concluded. “The link I see between the two of you…And yesterday, the shade that led us to our rooms all but confirmed it.” I nodded, exhaling slowly.

“Yes,” I confirmed. “The two of us are bound together by more than just a shared past, but a tether that links us together for eternity. Until recently, it laid dormant.” I looked down at my lap once again, hands nervously wringing together, finally telling them the truth about what’s been going on. “I’ve been afforded an insight into his mind...into his heart. I’ve felt his genuine emotions- his confusion, his sadness, his...want for a better life.” I chewed on the inside of my mouth for a moment, trying to form the words. “What Gaia showed us is true. I can...I can feel it. He’s willing to give up his thousands of years old plan...to help me find another way.”

Another silence filled the room as my friends stared at me. If they were still hesitant, I didn’t know what I’d-

“Well,” G’raha Tia started, a soft smile on his lips. “Even though he did shoot me in the back, I’m willing to let bygones be bygones, my friend, if _you_ would speak so highly of him.”

Before I could help it, my face lit up. The Scions, one by one, started nodding their assent, even if Thancred looked incredibly unhappy about it. 

“_They_ are not as they seem…,” Ryne said suddenly, quietly, lifting her hand to her mouth in thought. My eyes snapped to her. She looked over to me as well. 

“I’m sorry?” her guardian asked. 

“Three nights ago I had a dream,” she explained. “I was the Mother, talking to the Warrior of Light. As Hydaelyn, I told her to...be wary of her feelings because _they_ are not what they seem. I had thought she meant that...we should be suspicious of them, but...”

Realization struck me. “That was the night I started doubting him…” The Oracle nodded, slowly. “Do you think She meant…”

“I think She was warning you that you were getting too upset. That...the situation _looked_ bad, but we didn’t have the whole story.” I breathed a laugh, looking down at the pattern in the table. Why couldn’t She have just been upfront? Why can’t She ever be?

But if this was true...I furrowed my brow. Was...all of this all part of Her plan?

When our meeting had ended, most of us in a better mood, I reached out to Hades through the tether. It only took him a moment to open his portal and step back into the room. He looked at each of us in turn, the tension and hatred all but evaporated.

“Well,” he started, putting his hands on his hips, one side of his mouth tilted upwards. “This brings back fond memories. Look at you all, a Convocation in your own right.”

I huffed a laugh and rolled my eyes, then looked towards my friends again. “Shall we prepare to head back to the Crystarium?”


	42. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, I'm between exams so I'm posting before I scurry off to study for the next one. 
> 
> There's sexual content at the end. :3 Before anyone judges him for being unable to keep his hands off her: he just can't help himself, okay? Can you really blame him? Come on.

The inhabitants of the Crystarium bustled around the aetheryte plaza without sparing more than a moment to wave at their Crystal Exarch and their Warrior of Darkness.

The Oracles of Light and Darkness stood to the side, Gaia with her hands on her hips. “Technically, Emet-Selch would be closer to a Warrior of  _ Darkness _ ,” she muttered and I scoffed.

“Please, spare me. I have enough titles as it is,” I remarked, looking towards the Warrior of Light with a smirk. “Besides, the stories spoke of a legendary hero who would restore the night to the First. I played no part in such a feat.”

She rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh, a bitter feeling of distaste reaching me and I raised a brow at her reaction but said nothing more. The Oracle of Light frowned slightly and furrowed her brow but before she could speak, Gaia took her hand and began walking away, pulling the young girl in tow. “Come on, let’s get working on those powers of yours.”

Soon after, the Exarch began heading in the direction of the Tower, a majority of the Scions following close behind as they discussed animatedly amongst themselves his new theory to restore them to the Source that occurred to him as he was resting in Amaurot.

I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at the hero carefully. “I do hope that bitterness in you isn’t a result of associating with  _ me _ ,” I teased and she turned to grin at me.

“Oh, it definitely is,” she replied, turning on her heel to walk out of the plaza. She waved over her shoulder without looking back, just as I had done to her on countless occasions. “I’m off to do my daily drills.”

I shook my head as I watched her leave before calling out, “For someone who knows how to make portals now, you do an extraordinary amount of walking.”

She came to an abrupt stop, amusement filling her mind and she put her hands on her hips, heaving a dramatic sigh with a shake of her head before she summoned a void portal and walked through it.

A corner of my mouth lifted at the sight and I felt genuinely proud of her, watching her embrace what she had learned of her true abilities. There was a heavy sigh to my left. 

“I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to seeing her walk through those portals, given who I've grown to associate them with.” I looked over to see the gunbreaker frowning with his arms crossed.

I sighed and looked back to see the portal disappear. “She is the same person she always was. She simply remembers a little more of who she  _ used _ to be. Amaurotine or not, at her core, your friend still remains.”

I glanced back at him and watched as he considered my statement, the tension in his stance lessened just the slightest amount with my words. There was a silence between us for a few moments before he cleared his throat and nodded at me, walking towards the Crystal Tower without another word. 

I reached out to the Warrior of Light then, inquiring whether she minded if I came to keep her company. After a moment, I heard the hum of a portal opening to my side, her arm reaching through and grabbing my hand. She pulled gently, and I walked through, my brow raised when I emerged on the other side. 

“It would have been easier for you to just  _ tell _ me I could come, my dear hero.”

“I thought you  _ wanted _ me to use my portals?” she retorted with a smirk, letting my hand go before she unsheathed her daggers once more and turned back towards the striking dummy she had Created in Lakeland.

Several rounds of movements later, she turned back towards me, sheathing her daggers once more to reach up to fix her hair. “Time for a break, is it?” I asked and she shook her head.

“I was just checking to make sure you weren’t bored,” she started, narrowing her eyes playfully. “Wouldn’t want to commit a cardinal sin.”

There must have been something in my reaction that she found amusing, because she soon doubled over in uninhibited laughter, holding her sides. It occurred to me that I had never seen her  _ truly _ laugh this way and I found myself unable to contain the smile her happiness gave me. She took a deep breath as she calmed, wiping the corners of her eyes and smiling widely at me. “Sorry… I just…”

“Impossible to pass up the opportunity to have a little fun at my expense… I see how it is,” I remarked, feigning hurt. “I’ll be sure to remember that next time I hold my tongue.”

She raised a brow, amusement and affection filling our tether, and I scoffed as I crossed my arms over my chest. “Let me guess. ‘You don’t know how to hold your tongue, Hades.’ Back to your drills then, hero, you’ve had your fun teasing me.” 

With the roll of her eyes, she walked over to where she had put her water flask, bending down to pick it up before sitting under one of the trees. As she lifted and tilted it back to take a drink, she pat the grass next to her. I made my way to her and sat down, leaning back on my elbows to gaze up at the purple and pink leaves above us. 

After a few moments, she put her flask down, leaning it against the trunk of the tree before she brought her legs together and bent forward, grasping at her ankles to stretch. “Can I ask you something?” she asked, keeping her head bent down.

“You just did,” I replied dryly as I peered down at her, and she shot me a glare from the corner of her eye. “But I suppose I’ll indulge another inquiry, in light of my affection for you.”

She sat up once more before scooting herself over to sit closer to me. “I was meaning to ask you before all that… stuff happened.” She looked over at me, pursing her lips as I met her gaze and I adjusted myself onto my back, holding the arm that was near her out in an unspoken invitation.

A smile spread across her lips and she shifted next to me, placing her head on my chest, her hand resting on my abdomen. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her flush against me. “Go on then. I’m all ears. The question from before the  _ stuff  _ happened.”

“It’s… about Gaia,” she started, her fingers tracing nonsensical patterns into the fabric of the shirt I was wearing. “You seemed to recognize her when you first met her, and you made a comment about how you had a feeling you knew who she was…” she trailed off.

“Are you asking how I knew?” I asked as I ran my hand up and down her arm lazily. She nodded. “Her soul. The color of it, it matched someone I once knew. I… suppose I have never explained my Sight to you, have I? Not  _ really _ , at least.”

She shook her head, lifting her head up to look up at me when she sensed my hesitation and I took a deep breath. “It’s quite a boring explanation, dear hero.” She shrugged a shoulder before settling back against me and I chuckled.

“Perhaps another day. I’ll answer your question for now. Aside from the obvious Darkness to her aether--just as the Oracle of Light’s is this blinding Light-based aether--Gaia’s soul is the same as the woman who was the Oracle of Darkness in Amaurot.”

“So what Gaia said, about the Oracles being around for thousands of years… she was telling the truth?” she asked, her mind racing as she took in the information. I nodded slightly.

“There was even a temple for them in those days, though their true role was a mystery even among the Fourteen. But the Oracles sat as silent observers during the meetings, nonetheless. They would, at times, come bearing news of a prophecy regarding a vacating Convocation seat, and without fail, in the coming months someone would step down. Loss of passion, exhaustion, whatever the reason. I had always attributed  _ that _ up to coincidence, though.” 

I furrowed my brow as I continued, “Knowing what I do now from Gaia’s account, I believe they were monitoring the Fourteen’s decisions and checking them against their prophecies to maintain the balance on the star. Which, now that I think about it, it makes sense because there were two on the Convocation who were points of contact for the Oracles, meant to relay any information of imbalances or prophetic nonsense to neighboring cities… Elidibus was one. And the other...” I trailed off as I looked down at her, clearing my throat. “Well, that’s not relevant at the moment.”

“So why is it that you seemed so fond of Gaia, then? If the Oracles were silent observers with nonsensical prophecies?” A corner of my mouth tilted up at her tone.

“Jealous, were you?” I teased and she jabbed the finger she had been tracing shapes with into a rib with enough force to make me groan. “The Oracles are present in Eternal Bonding ceremonies, my dearest. I recognized her soul and for a moment, I was reminded of  _ back then _ , that’s all. At any rate, don’t you think you’ve rested long enough?”

She sighed but pushed herself up out of my arms with a nod. Unsheathing her daggers, she turned back to the striking dummy, getting back in her stance. I tapped my index finger on my chin as I observed her, tilting my head. “Who taught you this form of combat?” I suddenly asked, and she looked over her shoulder. “It looks Doman, but mixed with something else.”

She nodded with a furrowed brow, confusion in her mind as to how I could know that from her stance alone. “Have you forgotten who I am? The ninja of Doma were forced to flee while  _ I  _ was emperor.”

“You sound pretty proud of yourself,” she commented as I sat up, shrugging my shoulders.

“I am, as a matter of fact. It may not compare to my great work with Allag, but Garlemald was a result of a significant amount of work on my part. Decades of painstakingly planned details.” I stood and approached her slowly, placing my hand on her left elbow and lowering it slightly before doing the same to her right. “They tended to stand like this if my memory serves correctly.”

“Did you fight on the frontlines against them?” she asked as she swapped her stance between the one I had shown her and her own repeatedly and I nodded slowly.

“I was a fair bit older physically than I am now, but yes. The combat technique I used against your Scion friend was particularly effective, though I used a bladed weapon in conjunction with it.”

She looked away thoughtfully for a moment before realization crossed her expression and she looked back at me, excitement dancing in her eyes. “Spar with me.”

“To what end?” I arched a brow at her and she looked down at her daggers, morphing them into training blades before she returned to her stance. 

“Let’s see how  _ effective _ it was,” she taunted and I smirked at the challenge in her voice as I began unbuttoning my waistcoat, shrugging out of it and letting it drop to the ground. “I also just want the chance to spar with someone who isn’t a pupil.”

I nodded in understanding as my fingers worked through the buttons of my shirt slowly before I discarded it on the ground behind me as well. “Very well, let’s make a deal. If you’re victorious, I’ll reward you. But if  _ I _ am, I get to torment your friends with a little prank, with no warning and you will have no say in the matter as to whether or not it’s too much. And since you didn’t succeed the last time I challenged you… things look bleak for the Scions, don’t they?”

She took a deep breath, her brow furrowing with focus as I shifted my legs, bringing one back while I lifted my arms up. I nodded at her to let her know I was ready and she propelled herself towards me with no further warning.

For several minutes, we moved around the field, dodging and blocking each other’s attacks with relative ease. She soon disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing several yalms away from me, her breathing heavy. I watched her carefully as she did the same, her eyes traveling through various points in my stance. I could feel her mind processing the information our previous bout had provided her. She was looking for an opening, a weakness, and the furrow of her brow deepened.

My eyes locked onto the small wrinkle at the center of her forehead made by the expression and a small smile crept across my lips. She was intently focused, her eyes lit with an intensity I had not yet seen in her, or at least that I had not cared to notice before now. I thought back to our battle all those months ago, trying to remember if she had worn a similar expression.

She took advantage of my obvious distraction without hesitation, a confident smirk forming on her lips as she disappeared once more into a cloud of smoke, reappearing in front of me. At that moment, as she lowered herself to sweep a leg under me to knock me off my feet, the triumph in her mind was palpable. I landed on my back with a thud, the wind knocked out of me for a moment and she appeared on top of me, her knees on either side of my body as she straddled me, one of her training blades pressed against my throat.

“Not effective enough, I guess?” she said softly, both of us panting to catch our breath.    


“Apparently not,” I replied. “If Doma only had you on the frontlines maybe things would have ended differently for them.” 

“And I guess that means now you don’t get to prank the Scions,” she mused, a confident smirk on her lips.

“No, I’m going to do so regardless, but you can be in on it now, I suppose,” I replied, grinning up at her. 

“You said you would prank if you  _ won _ ,” she insisted, pressing the wooden blade against my throat for emphasis. “You lost.”

“I said no such thing,” I retorted, my grin widening. “I said you would have no say in the matter if I won. Since  _ you  _ won, I will allow you to weigh in on it.” She rolled her eyes at me but breathed a chuckle.

“I should have known there was more to your words than face value. What’s the prank then?” 

“I was going to have them all in robes and masks when they woke up at some point,” I mused and her eyes widened. “Since they  _ genuinely _ did not like seeing you in those robes.”

She narrowed her eyes then, leaning in. “It’s too much. You’re trying to win them over, not turn them against you, remember?”

I gave her a dramatic frown. “Just masks then?” 

She sighed but nodded, some of the disheveled hair from the previous rigorous activity finally falling out from its ribbon. I marveled at how it neatly framed her face, out of place though it was. I reached up slowly, brushing the hair back to tuck it behind her ear. “You are absolutely stunning,” I whispered. “I hope you know that.”

She furrowed her brow. “Where did that come from?”

I smiled softly, cupping her cheek. “Every single day, I observe new things about you and I find myself more fond of you with each new discovery. I know you do not  _ need _ my protection, but know that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe if only to be able to see your smile.”

Color flooded her cheeks and she narrowed her eyes at me. “You’re trying to distract me. You still owe me a reward.”

I slowly moved my hands to hers, coaxing her to release her training blades before I sat up, guiding her hands onto my shoulders as one of mine came to rest on the small of her back, the other cupping her face gently once more. “I do, yes.”

“It had better be a good one since you tricked me regarding the terms of your defeat,” she muttered as I brought my face close to hers. She exhaled an uneven breath, gripping my shoulders as I made my intention clear to her through our bond. 

“Would that be a sufficient reward?” I whispered once my lips were close enough to hers that she could feel them lightly brushing against hers with each word. She tightened her grip on my shoulders, but otherwise did not verbally respond. I could hear her mind racing in my own, her body practically vibrating from the anticipation. I raised a brow at her, my eyes searching hers. “Well?”

She moved her hands then, bringing them to the back of my head, winding her fingers through my hair before she crushed our lips together. I breathed a laugh through my nose and pulled her body towards mine, pressing into the kiss with the unrestrained hunger I was feeling. She returned the intensity of the kiss enthusiastically, moving her lips against mine roughly as she parted her lips for my tongue. I slowly slid my hand from her cheek up towards the ribbon that held her hair up, pulling on it to allow her locks to cascade down onto her shoulders, weaving my fingers into her hair. 

I hummed against her lips as she deepened the kiss even more, moving the hand that was on the small of her back to her hip, guiding her to sit on my lap before I pulled back for a moment, my hands slipping under the hem of her shirt to pull it up and over her head in a fluid motion, dropping it to the side. She pulled herself closer still to me as she pressed her lips to mine once more, a soft whimper escaping her when our souls were brought closer still by our bodies being flush against each other, skin contacting skin. I shuddered at the sensation of feeling her so very close to me in all aspects, being able to feel every ilm of her chest against my own, her skin firm from years of training but still so very soft.

Squeezing her hip softly, I moved her slightly to press down against me, eliciting a soft moan from her. She moved her hips repetitively then, grinding against me gently, soft whimpers escaping her with each pass. I kissed her with increased desperation, her movements sending waves of pleasure through my body, which only added to the flood of sensation we had been channeling to each other through our tether. 

She tore her lips from mine, kissing feverishly along my jawline to nip at my earlobe, wrapping her arms tightly around me. I could feel her breathing against the skin of my neck, her soft whimpers urging me on as she began to move her hips with more confidence, pressing firmly against my increasing arousal. She arched her back, reaching behind herself to unclasp the top of her smallclothes, her bare breasts pressed against my chest causing a shiver to run through my body as a soft groan escaped my lips from the influx of sensation she was pouring into me. Her mind was racing with excitement, her body reacting to my touch and my body to hers. Discarding the garment to the side, she moved her hands to wrap around me once more, her fingers trailing down my back softly.

I moved my left hand slowly up from its position on her hip along the curve of her body before coming to cup her breast, watching her face carefully for her reaction. Her eyes fluttered shut and she arched her back into my touch as I brought my lips to kiss along her neck. I gently nipped at the skin at the crook of her neck, my mind reaching out to ask her if she wanted me to continue. She nodded with vigor, tightening her hold around my body and I smirked against her skin as I trailed my lips slowly down her body once more, her breathing coming in small pants, a soft gasp escaping her each time I nipped at her skin. 

As I continued to kiss downwards, she leaned away from me slightly, arching her back to allow easier access to her body for my lips, her hands laced on the back of my neck. When I reached her breast that I had been teasing with my hand, I stilled my movements, kissing just above where my fingers lay on her skin. I looked up at her as I removed my hand, slowly kissing downwards before placing a single kiss on her nipple. She bit her bottom lip to stifle the sound that came from her, causing me to chuckle against her skin. I parted my lips to blow a breath where my lips had previously kissed before I took the firm peak into my mouth, causing her to release her lip with a moan, her hands sliding up to grip my hair, as she pressed me against her.

She continued to rock her hips against mine, eliciting sounds from me with each pass as her breathing grew heavier, her soft whimpers turning into breathy moans. I slid the hand that was previously on her breast down her body slowly, the room she had given me by leaning her torso away from me allowing me to slide my fingers into her waistband while I placed my free hand between her shoulder blades to hold her up. Her body trembled in response to the excited anticipation that was racing through my mind and I found myself thankful for the ritual that had allowed her to adjust to the intense sensory impact of the bond so easily. 

My hand slid slowly further down into her pants, causing a shudder to run through her body, but I suddenly came to a stop, removing my lips from her breast. I grinned up at her as her eyes fluttered open, her mind flooding mine with questions as to why I had decided to cease my attentions on both fronts. 

I arched a brow at her. “Are you sure?” I asked teasingly, lowering my head back down to trail wet kisses towards her other breast.

“Hades,  _ please, _ ” she whimpered as she moved her hips roughly against my own, the force of her movement causing me to exhale sharply against her skin, the exasperation clear in her mind and voice.

“How could I refuse when you’ve asked so nicely, my beloved?” I chuckled before finally moving my hand to stroke between her legs, my lips enveloping her nipple, causing her to cry out at the sensation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people tend to like fighting scenes to last longer, but the point of this particular scene was for him (and us) to realize how absolutely smitten he is with her, rather than focusing on the combat itself.


	43. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of sexual content at the beginning, so be warned! Not in the least bit sorry.

My abdomen was on fire from the moment he had made his intentions clear to me. 

When he stopped, even for that brief moment, I felt as if I would _die_ without the feel of his fingers on me again. In that moment, I knew nothing except that fact that I needed him as close to me as possible. I ground my hips against his hand, the press of his fingers between my legs making me shudder. 

_My beloved_ he’d called me. Those two words fueled something in me that I didn’t even know was there. 

I could feel my climax building as his fingers worked me. I gripped his shoulders, nails digging into the skin. I felt a groan vibrate against my breast as he continued running his tongue around it and a small, strangled cry escaped my lips. My back arched further into him, my breaths coming fast, the feeling deep inside of me quickly coming to the surface and-

There was a rustling of grass nearby, just past the large rock formation that cloaked us from view of the guard station. Hades stopped immediately at the noise, the anticipation that had been building inside me leaving instantly, frustration taking its place.

“Why is it I always pull the short straw?” a male voice said.

Oh, Gods. It didn’t even cross my mind that we were outside.

“It ain’t so bad,” his companion responded. “All ya gotta do it walk the premises and make sure there ain’t any trouble.” A sigh. 

“It’s still boring.”

I locked eyes with Hades as he straightened. They were close-

With a snap of his fingers, my shirt and smallclothes appeared on my body again. He was about to snap again to replace his own when two Crystarium guards turned the corner, freezing mid-step when they saw us, hands hovering over their weapons.

Hades looked over at them for a moment, lifting an eyebrow, before sighing, irritation flitting down the bond. He grasped my hips and tugged upwards. When I was on my feet again, I leaned down to help him up. I turned towards the two men, straightening my shirt. One of them stepped back in surprise, the other crossed his arms, a look of distaste on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him. Was that look for me or for who I was with, I wondered?

“My-my lady!” the surprised soldier gasped, tearing my attention away from his companion. I waved one hand at the pair to quiet them, then flicked my wrist so my hair pulled itself back with a new tie, the previous ribbon probably lost in the grass. Shame, I liked that one. 

I felt a certain smugness down the line and turned to see my other half, a smirk on his face, holding up the long piece of fabric loosely curled around his finger. “If you wanted it back, my dear, all you had to do was ask.”

One side of my lips tugged upwards as I made my way towards him. “Oh, I suppose you may keep it,” I started, standing on my toes, bringing my face close to his. “For now.” He leaned forward, expecting a kiss, but with a sly smile, I pulled back from him. I flicked my wrist again and his shirt and waistcoat reappeared on his body.

He huffed a laugh as I lowered myself away from him without another word and started heading back towards the Crystarium, favoring the guards with a glare as I passed. Hades moved to follow me, but paused when he reached the two men.

“Remember our last encounter?” he asked one of them, voice low and gravelly. I looked over my shoulder to watch them.

“Y-yes, sir.” Hades nodded and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Good man.” He looked up at me with an arrogant smile that made me roll me eyes. He made his way to me, weaving his fingers between mine and together we _walked_ back to the city.

Later that night, I stood before the mirror in my bathing room, brushing my hair and fishing out any pieces of dirt leftover from our _activities_ earlier in the day. When I was finished, I headed back into the main room, opening my mouth to speak, but paused. Hades was already asleep, curled up on his side. His face was relaxed, skin smooth and unburdened. 

I smiled and sat on the edge of the mattress, reaching to brush the shock of white hair out of his face, then slid under the covers with him. With a quick flick of my wrist, the lights extinguished, and I settled in next to him, carefully exploring his moonlit face, trying to memorize all of his features. 

I don’t know how long I watched him in silence, but eventually I was struggling to keep my eyes open and I let the cool dark of sleep have me.

Some time later, as the sun started rising, the hum of a void portal drew me back to consciousness. I opened my eyes, sleep still blurring my vision, but I could see Hades still fast asleep next to me. Furrowing my brow, I sat up and took a look around the room, blinking the fuzziness away. 

My gaze landed on a white-clad figure standing at the foot of my bed, his arms crossed over his chest. An Ascian.

_Elidibus._

He was smiling at me, cold and calculated.

Instantly alert, I went to reach back for Hades, but the other man moved in an instant, next to me in the blink of an eye, leaning over me to gently take hold of my wrist in his clawed glove. A shiver ran down my spine at the contact, an inkling of something almost familiar passing between us. He must have seen something in my expression as he tilted his head, then quickly dropped my arm, a warning in his eyes, telling me I’d best stay quiet. 

The Emissary held one hand out in front of him and in a cloud of dark power similar to his portal, a book materialized. I narrowed my eyes as he tossed it onto the blanket in front of me. 

Without a single word, he opened a portal and stepped back through, smirking over his shoulder at me as he disappeared. 

When he was gone, I looked down at the _gift_ he’d left. With a flick of my wrist, a small orb appeared, illuminating the cover and I inspected it, suspicion rising in my mind. I glanced back at the Ascian in my bed, making sure the light didn’t disturb him. With an exhale, I turned back and picked the book up by the spine, but immediately dropped it into my lap.

A sharp pain throbbed behind my eyes and I closed them, pressing the heels of my hands into them. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in front of a man I’d never seen before, wearing an Amaurotine robe and mask.

_“Halmarut,” he said to me. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”_

_“Cronus,” I implored, casting aside pleasantries, not bothering to inform him that I’d stepped down from the Fourteen. “Surely, you must know something.” He feigned confusion. I pursed my lips and shook my head, able to see through his ruse. “Hythlodaeus had said as much, though I did not want to believe him.” I took a deep breath and looked at the man with a renewed intensity. I had to fix this, and to fix this, I needed answers. _

_“The Convocation has decided to summon Zodiark to save the star, as I’m sure you know. I implored Hades to wait, to help me find another solution, but he refused.” He sighed, looking down at his lap, a sad smile spreading across is lips as I continued. “We’re missing something. A piece of the puzzle that hasn’t been found. As the previous Architect, I thought maybe you could shed some light on the predicament,” I continued, unable to keep the desperation from my voice. _

_“Oh, my dear Persephone.” He shook his head. “I have lived a long life. If I would tell anyone, I suppose it should be you, here at the end of times.” _

_I narrowed my eyes at him._

_“Don’t look at me like that,” he said. “You know as well as I do that it’s true.” When I didn’t argue, he motioned for me to come closer. “Come here, child, and I will tell you a secret.”_

_I stepped up to him, moving my head down so that he could whisper his confession in my ear._

_“I knew of the depletion of aether before I stepped down as Architect.”_

With a gasp, I was pulled back to the present, my breath short. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision. I looked back at Hades again to make sure he was still asleep, not wanting to disturb his rest with this matter just yet, then slipped out of bed, heading for my small desk, the book Elidibus had brought in my arms.

I set it down, hand sliding down the design on the cover. When I went to open it, my fingers found a bookmark and so I flipped to the page it was holding. I took a deep breath and leaned over to read.

_Much against the wishes of myself and many others, the Convocation has summoned Zodiark._

Persephone’s words, perhaps?

_Instead of taking the allotted life forms that had been slated for sacrifice, Zodiark took what he wanted, at random. In the end, we had no say. _

_I warned Hades that this would happen and he refused to listen. _

_Now, the star has stopped while we continue. Nothing is growing, the water is poisoned. _

_They want to summon Him again- to sacrifice more to restart the world. I must find a way to stop this._

I snapped the book shut, a feeling of guilt laying over me. These were _her_ words. Did I have any right reading them? My mind mulled over the reason as to why Elidibus would bring this _now._

Hades shifted in the bed behind me. I looked over my shoulder as he sat up. He watched me for a few silent moments as my mind worked itself in circles.

“What’s wrong?” he inquired, concern easily sliding down the tether to me. I looked back at the book, unsure of how to answer him. When I didn’t respond, he made his way over to me, looking over my shoulder. Instantly, he was tense and I immediately understood that he knew _what_ this book was. “Where did you get that?”

“Elidibus."

"Elidibus was _here_?"

"Yes," I sighed. "He stopped by while you were sleeping."

He opened his mouth to respond, anger building through the bond, but there was a knock at the door.

“Breakfast is ready!” Ryne’s voice called from the other side. 

“Okay!” I called back, then focused my attention once again on the book. “Who was...Cronus?” He scoffed and I looked up at him. 

“_Cronus_,” he started with no small amount of distaste and rolled his eyes. “Was nothing more than a mad old man and his opinions do not matter in the least since he is long _dead_.” I could tell his mood had soured. If the simple mention of this name could elicit such a reaction… I decided not to tell him about the memory. For now, at least. He snapped and was instantly refreshed for the day with new clothes and hair in place, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “Let’s just go to breakfast.”


	44. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of exams. @_@ Same drill, if there's typos or something, I'm sorry! I'll fix it once I've survived.

I watched as the Warrior of Light looked down at the book once more, pursing her lips. She reached for it slowly and stood, her hand extended as she offered it to me. I looked down at the book in her hand and then back up at her. “Did Elidibus explicitly tell you to give this to me?”

She shook her head. “Then why give it to me? If he gave it to you, it was meant for you.”

She took a deep breath, her eyes avoiding mine. “It feels like an intrusion. Please take it. I don’t want it.”

“It’s just as much yours as it was hers,” I said to her, the bitterness in my tone even surprising me, but she held her arm out steadily, insisting that I take it. After a moment, I clenched my jaw and reached out, practically snatching it from her grasp. Dropping my hand back to my side, I turned towards the door, walking towards it and throwing it open without another word.

As we entered the dining hall, I sat down without so much as looking at anyone. The Warrior of Light was reaching out to me through our bond, curious as to what had upset me so. I clenched my jaw as I reached for a piece of bread, sighing heavily, but made no effort to respond to her.

The Scions looked between us for a moment before Gaia cleared her throat as she continued the conversation that had been interrupted with our arrival. I took a bite of food, chewing mindlessly as I stewed in my anger, my other hand clenching around the spine of the book.

The hero placed her hand on my arm, breaking me from my thoughts and I looked down at her. “You’re blocking me out again,” she said quietly and I frowned, taking a deep breath, looking away from her.

“Apologies. I did not intend to. It’s probably for the best, I don’t want you to feel the anger I’m feeling, especially if you’re not at fault,” I replied, barely loud enough for anyone else to hear.

The miqo’te watched us carefully before speaking up. “The two of you have been very tense and quiet since you’ve arrived. Did something happen?”

The Warrior of Light sighed as she looked at her friends, frowning. “Elidibus came this morning, while we were sleeping.” She paused as her friends stopped eating their food and began to listen intently. “He… he gave me that book. It belonged to Persephone.”

“And then he just left?” the female twin asked, her eyes wide. “He didn’t do anything else?”

I scowled at her remark, my tone harsh as I bit out my response and she shrunk back in her chair. “Elidibus is the  _ Emissary. _ To do  _ anything else _ would go against the very nature of his role. He is not to be harmed, and he does not harm others unless provoked.”

The miqo’te tapped her fist against her chin, deep in thought when the gunbreaker crossed his arms and nodded. “He speaks the truth. Minfilia mentioned something of that nature. When Elidibus had come to visit her at the Waking Sands, he did not attack her until she raised a weapon to him. It’s safe to assume this visit was not one intended to harm.”

I looked away for a moment with a frown. “It truly is baffling that the  _ one single night _ I relax and allow myself to sleep deeply, I awake to  _ this _ .” I held the book up and slammed it on the table before I looked at the hero. “What if it  _ wasn’t _ Elidibus? What if it had been someone else, someone actually intending to harm you?”

“Is that why you’re upset?” she asked softly and I averted my gaze.

“Partially, yes. I’m angry that I didn’t wake,” I admitted. “But mostly I cannot imagine what his purpose would be in providing you with this aside from upsetting me. As if it this book would provide me with any insight that I did not already have.”

“Have you read it?” Gaia asked, her chin resting on her palms as she placed her elbows on the table. “Is this a book you know the contents of?” I shook my head. “Then perhaps you  _ should _ read it, Emet-Selch. If nothing else, it could help you let go of this sadness and guilt you cling to that causes this rage to manifest at the mere mention of Persephone. If not for yourself, then at least for the Warrior of Light.”

I scoffed, meeting my gaze to hers. “I don’t care much to learn the thought processes that accompany the abandonment of vows and the summoning of the goddess who destroyed our home. Regardless of  _ my _ actions, no amount of words in her hand will rectify that.” I crossed my arms. 

“And I don’t care much for the notion that anything to do with her correlates to the Warrior of Light,” I snapped at the Oracle, who raised a brow.

“Doesn’t it though?” she retorted, matching my stance. “Can you truly give your heart to another, when it still clings bitterly to the memories of the one who came before? Just because they have the same soul does not mean you can just pretend what happened with one will not impact the other. In doing so, you're being self-centered and selfish.”

“It honestly sounds like you’re not ready to face the reality of what transpired between the two of you, Emet-Selch. You suspect things of her but have never confirmed them, and now given a chance to understand her actions after your falling out, you’re refusing to do so,” the male twin said, softly. I snapped my gaze to him, narrowing my eyes at him and he shrugged. “What Gaia says is true, you say you’ve moved on but her actions still hurt you, even now. And in denying it, you will only end up hurting my friend in the long run, so I find it necessary to speak up.”

I exhaled sharply but did not respond, instead looking down at the book and lifting it once more. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, and the Warrior of Light sighed before reaching to place her hand atop mine as a means to comfort me.

“If I was given the chance to really understand how or why Minfilia was gone, why she did what she did…” the gunbreaker started after a moment, looking down at the table. “I would take it without hesitation.”

The Crystal Exarch shifted in his seat, bringing his hand to his chin. “If I might suggest… perhaps if you do read it, it may be best to do so in private. If this is a book with memories of your past, worrying about how you react in the presence of others should be the least of your concerns. Especially given how possibly sensitive its contents may be.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose for a moment before looking down at the book in my hand. Were they right? Would it be best for me to understand what had happened? I had thought I already processed my feelings on the matter eons ago, that it no longer was a source of turmoil. But as I stared down at the cover, unable to bring myself to open to the first page, it became clear to me that was not the case.

I stood from my seat, summoning a portal to Amaurot with a sigh. I placed a hand on the Warrior of Light’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before I walked towards the portal, looking down at the book as I flipped it open slowly to hold it open in one hand. My eyes skimmed the words on the page, my breath catching in my throat as I took in her delicate handwriting. Without thinking, my fingers drifted onto the page, touching its surface with a sadness that I had buried millennia ago. How long had it been since I’d seen something she had made, something she had touched…? I shook my head and exhaled unsteadily before I stepped through the portal, hearing it shut behind me.

I spent the next several hours flipping through the book, carefully taking in her every word within her journal. The entries started from when I had first started trying to hide the state of the aether on the star from her. She had noticed, of course, and had even asked Hythlodaeus about it. Anything she found, any conversations she had, any observations she made… she documented them meticulously so she could piece the puzzle together.

She explained her understandable hesitance regarding summoning Zodiark, the terms of the summoning not laid out in clear enough detail to really make sure the god did not take advantage of the situation. Something she had warned me about, but I had not heeded the warning. Then the summoning occurred and, as she had written, our preset sacrifices were not what was taken. She had been right about many things and, if I could, I would go back to take her words more seriously. She had always been wise and possessed a keen sense of foresight.

I came to understand that she had been collaborating with Cronus even before reading it in the book. Word had reached me following the summoning that she had been seen leaving Cronus’ abode more often. I thought nothing of it at first, my mind more preoccupied with more pressing matters. The star had been saved, that much had been true, but life would not be sustainable.

I remembered how I heard reports of how she had been seen  _ yet again _ leaving his home, which had given  _ someone _ on the Convocation plenty of ammunition to mock me whenever he felt he was bored. Try as I might to act as if I was indifferent, under the surface it caused jealousy and uneasiness within me, that she would seek the company of someone like  _ him _ . Though the tempering served to weaken the heartache, the magnitude of what I felt for her remained, fuel for Zodiark to use to push me harder, to drive my plans forward towards His goals. 

She wrote in great detail what had transpired in her meetings with him, that they discussed alternative ways to try to stop the destruction of the star at first. And then, following the summoning, they tried to discover a means to restore life and the flow of aether to the land. As I continued to read, I found myself growing frustrated at the continuous mention of Cronus’ secret, something she had not written about in explicit detail anywhere prior.

_ I wonder if perhaps I should tell Hades what I know. He deserves to know the truth. But would he listen to me now? _

I furrowed my brow at her words, flipping back a page for context. What exactly had she been told that was so important for me to know, I wondered… I could only assume he had told her and she thought it best not to document. It must have been incriminating or inflammatory, something so sensitive that writing it down would cause her more harm simply by confirming she knew. Which meant, of course, that I would never find out just what my old fool of a mentor had been hiding. Both she and Cronus were gone, and with them, whatever secrets he had.

I clenched my hand into a fist as I remembered the day he had stepped down from his position as Architect. He had grown nervous and paranoid at the end of his term, always asking me if I had heard anything from anyone about him. It was the first time I had witnessed something so negative grow within a person, the constant fear of something that no one else knew. Even in my youth when he chose me as his pupil to take under his wing, to train me along with Hythlodaeus to be great assets to the Bureau of the Architect, he acted warily. 

He, too, had been blessed with the same Gift the two of us had been given, though not nearly as sensitive. I had assumed that the be the reason the two of us were chosen by him. I recalled when Hythlodaeus asked me if I thought it strange how interested he was in knowing what we saw, asking for detailed descriptions of the aether at any given time. It did not strike me as odd then, but looking back, knowing what I know now… Perhaps he had noticed that which I came to confirm years later. Hythlodaeus was always more perceptive than I was with such things. 

I remembered his crazed expression when I had approached him about the increasingly thinning aether, shortly after I had started my duties as the Architect. How he warned me not to speak of such things, that the rest of Amaurot would think I was incompetent, that I had failed them so soon into my position in office. He said he would help me fix it, that I had been overzealous in my projects to expand the infrastructures of Amaurot… Looking back, perhaps if I had said something instead of heeding his words, things could have proceeded differently.

_ Cronus believes that Hades is not the man he once was. He has warned me to be careful. _

I frowned at the words as I read them, but with nothing to clarify the reasons for such a statement, I could only guess based on the surrounding entries what could have transpired to justify such a sentiment. But try as I might, I could not explain it. What had I done to make her believe such a thing? She and I barely interacted after she left the Convocation. There had been one interaction that I could recall, the bitterness it brought as I remembered nearly provoking bile up to my throat. Cronus had come with her, when she should have been able to speak with me privately. She had fallen for his tricks, had come to trust him more than she trusted me, and he had her ear as he led the rebellion, undoubtedly with her at his side.

Following this, her entries soon took a different turn and I found myself rereading pages several times. It happened abruptly. One page she was writing about how she was worried for the people of Amaurot, for the fate of the star, for the wellbeing of her friends and for me… 

The next she was agreeing with Cronus’ idea to summon another god to counter Zodiark. She grew fanatical, praising the ideals of Hydaelyn and how She and Her followers would bring peace to the star by shattering Zodiark and bringing an end to His tyranny.

I flipped the page to read the final entry. There were only four sentences on the page. I paused as I read the lines once, twice, three times more.

_ Cronus is right. Hydaelyn is the only way. By Her grace, we may be saved. We gather to summon at the next sunrise. _

I narrowed my eyes at the words. These were not words she would have ever written.

I flipped back to the beginning of the book, trying to pinpoint where she suddenly shifted her mentality, rereading it slowly. It was all written in her delicate hand, that much was true… but…

The first pages of this book were written by her, there was no doubt in my mind. But the end? The pages confessing to the summoning of Hydaelyn… Persephone could not have written these. Not the Persephone I knew so well, the woman who primarily focused on making sure every detail lined up, meticulously planning everything to a point where she put me to shame.

I brought my hand to my chin as I furrowed my brow, flipping to the next page. Somewhere in these last few pages, she had stopped considering the consequences of her plan, something she would have never done. Persephone considered every  _ single _ angle of a plan prior to agreeing. She did this with every aspect of her life. That part of her was the reason she so vehemently opposed the summoning of Zodiark.

Something as major as this would be no different. I looked up from the book, gazing out at the horizon. If she had not written them… then who did? Cronus perhaps…? But for what purpose? To change the recounting of history? To cover his tracks? I turned my attention back to the pages once more, adamant on soaking in every last detail to uncover any clues.


	45. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually insanely proud of this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! That being said, godspeed, friends!

After Hades had disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, I tried to keep myself occupied. I took Ryne out to Lakeland to train. Gaia tagged along, the two of them fast friends, and even did a few drills of her own, but I was having a terribly hard time concentrating.

The Oracle of Light, noticing the turmoil that bubbled inside me, stopped and came to sit in the grass next to me.

“He’ll come back,” she said with a soft smile. “You should see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one will notice.” I looked down at my lap, chewing on the inside of my mouth, my stomach twisting in knots. 

“I know,” I responded, but did I really? The way he looked at her writing when he’d opened the book… Ryne’s words may be right, but was it me he saw, or Persephone? I sighed. I hadn’t thought about it in a long while, but the way he’d acted this morning had made my insecurities force their way to the surface again. It made me feel horribly inadequate. Gaia turned to me, arms crossed.

“You could always go visit him,” she offered. “It has been several hours now. Perhaps he’s hungry.” She shrugged as I stared up at her in silence. “Just a thought.”

And so, here I stood, in the kitchens with a tray of food grasped in my fingers as I tugged on the quiet tether, and let it lead me to where he was.

When I surfaced on the other side of the portal, I looked around. The uneven rock under my feet. The dying planet below me. The place where I had spent my overwhelming excess of Light, fashioned into the form of Ardbert’s weapon, straight through the chest of the Ascian once again standing in front of me. I took a deep breath and made my way to him.

I summoned a small table to set the tray down, then looked up at him. He was deep in thought, eyes scanning Persephone’s words, brow furrowed. My stomach clenched for a moment, but I smiled. “Find anything?”

He tore his eyes away from the book and blinked down at me in surprise. I motioned to the food I’d brought. “You’ve...been gone a while, I thought maybe you’d be hungry.” His eyes went to the food for a moment, before back to me, though he didn’t say a word. He seemed...perplexed. I cleared my throat and looked at the star below us, overrun by darkness and fire. “Why here?”

He followed my gaze, lowering the book for a few moments. “This is where my time stopped,” he started. “It felt appropriate that I read her final words here, in this place.” I nodded and a silence descended upon us. I knew what he was going to ask before he asked it, so I steeled myself. 

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather be alone.” I pursed my lips for a moment, but forced a small smile when I turned back to him and folded my arms behind my back.

“Of course,” I said and opened a portal behind me, walking backwards into it. “I’ll be waiting back at the Crystarium.” He nodded to me as I stepped into the Void and immediately went back to his reading. 

I stepped into my inn room with a sigh and looked down at the ground, my smile fading.

“You know,” a voice said from one corner. “He could never really love you.” My daggers were in my hands in an instant. Elidibus stood there, leaning against the door, his arms crossed. He smirked as he watched me, then motioned towards my body with one hand. “Not this...broken soul of yours. You could never be what he truly wants.”

I narrowed my eyes and slid my daggers back into their sheathes. I didn’t know why he was here, but I did know he was trying to provoke me. I calmed my pounding heart, then went to sit at my desk, turning my back on him, and rubbed my face with my hands.

“So quick to trust Ascians now that you’d face away from me?” I rolled my eyes.

“You won’t attack me unless I attack you first, so I’m going to sit here and ignore you until either Hades returns to deal with you, or you give up and leave me alone.”

“Hmm,” he hummed, amused. “I don’t think it’ll be that easy for you, Warrior.” 

“You can try to give it your best shot, then.” He chuckled and I heard his steady footfalls until he was directly behind me. He reached down, placing one clawed hand on my shoulder as he leaned down towards my ear. I felt the same familiar tingle from the last time we touched, something calling me from the back of my mind, but something I could not reach just yet. 

“Poor Warrior,” he cooed. “You don’t even know that you’re just a temporary replacement,” he continued from his earlier statements. “He’s just biding his time until the Rejoining happens. He’ll be much happier when the originator of your soul returns.” I clenched my jaw. It was as if he knew exactly what I was feeling.

No. I couldn’t let him do this to me, especially not after what I’d just said. He stood straight again, removing his hand from my shoulder, points of his gloves sliding over my skin, making bumps rise up my arms.

“What a scheme he has created,” he said with a chuckle. “He has you eating right out of the palm of his hand.” I balled my hands into fists as he went on. I tried to calm myself, to not be manipulated into doing whatever it was that he wanted, but the more he played to my insecurities, the more the rage started to build inside me. “You think he tells you everything through that bond of yours? You may not be able to control it easily, but he is certainly capable. So naive, Warrior of Light, to think he does not let you hear more than what he  _ wants _ you to hear.”

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I could hear the merriment in his voice rise at my reaction to his words.

“What was it he said before he had you melt like butter under his hands? That he’d protect you at all costs, yes?” He scoffed. “And where is he now, I wonder? Off reading  _ her _ book, I take it? Hm, he said exactly what you wanted to hear to let him do whatever he wanted with you. Mortal bodies are so very needy in that regard, wouldn’t you agree?”

I froze. How would he have known-? He laughed.

“Oh, don’t you know, poor warrior, that I have eyes and ears everywhere?” The soldiers from the day before flashed in my mind. The  _ look _ one of them had given me. “What a shame he didn’t have the foresight to dispose of you while you were  _ otherwise engaged.  _ It would have been so easy.”

“Enough!” I shouted, unable to hold myself back anymore. A claw of wind appeared over my hand and in a fluid motion, I was out of my chair, swiping it towards him. One side of his mouth tilted upward, amusement in his eyes, as he easily reached past my arm, quickly flinging something heavy around my neck. I knew immediately I had just done  _ exactly _ as he’d wanted, giving him an excuse to subdue me. Even knowing he was extremely well-versed in the art of manipulation, I let him provoke me all the same. I was truly foolish, wasn’t I?

I felt my powers dissipate, my limbs suddenly heavy, and I dropped to the ground, darkness engulfing me and taking my consciousness with it.

When I awoke again, I was seated upon a floating stone platform. My mind was fuzzy and my body weak. I could barely lift myself up to set my back against the pedestal behind me.

“Ah, finally awake, I see.” I peered out ahead of me, Elidibus lounging on the large central platform in front of me. “I see now what that extraordinary efflux of aether was while the two of you were hiding away in the Greatwood. I suppose congratulations are in order for you, Warrior, though I daresay, you are not at all dressed for the occasion.”

The Ascian waved his hand towards me and I felt the clothes I was wearing shift and change. When I looked down, I was wearing the same robe I had the day Hades unlocked my powers. I slowly reached up with a shaking hand, gloves clicking against the mask on my face, then slid down to the heavy choker still around my neck. My heart started pounding in my chest.

“How different this view must be for you while on the  _ other _ side of the pedestal,” he taunted and I clenched my jaw.

“What did you do?” I rasped, trying to sit up further, though the energy was not there.

“White auracite, I’m afraid,” he answered with a small cringe. “As much as I detest using it on one of my own, it seemed to be the only way to ensure that you would not fight me while I lured him here.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You see, everything was going  _ perfectly _ until you just had to sink your claws into him. The moment he recognized your soul,  _ I knew _ . How fortunate for him, I thought, that he was able to escape the clutches of your soul when you killed him, his only weakness these long years. But, you just had to go and bring him back, didn't you? Meddling where you needn't be, again and again.”

“Y-you recognized me before he did?”

“Oh yes,  _ dear Warrior, _ ” he scoffed. “How could I not, when you were such a large part of our lives back then? The originator of your soul was a beacon in our society, and differences aside, she has been greatly missed.” I clenched my jaw as he sighed, fondly. “All of us in the Convocation would be glad to welcome her back to the fold with open arms. She was so much more than you.” He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. “Of course, as expected, he eventually recognized you as well, though I believe he was in denial for a long while. When he did, I knew it would be a source of trouble for the cause and no matter how  _ hard _ I tried to separate the two of you, you both just  _ refused _ .”

“And then,” he continued, unfolding his arms and leaning back on them. “The Oracle of Darkness, who I was so close to convincing that you were  _ poisoning _ him, decided to seek him out herself while on the First trying to control Eden, to  _ see for herself _ , and quickly fell from my grasp. Her predecessors taught her well.” He sighed through his nose. “What other choice do I have now, than to entice him with the return of the originator of your soul so that he might realize what he’s missing? Somehow, you managed to separate him from Lord Zodiark's embrace, but it matters not. We will rectify this, here and now, and together he and I will continue to fix what Hydaelyn has broken. You know as well as I that this is where he rightly belongs, so don’t bother fighting it.” 

I clenched my jaw, but closed my eyes, trying to reach out to him. Trying to tell him  _ not _ to come, to stay away. I was met with a soul-crushing silence, as if the bond did not exist anymore. Elidibus laughed.

“I have set him free of the shackle that was his bond to you, Warrior,” he taunted. “You may as well not even bother. Sit quietly and wait, would you?”

It pained me to do as he asked, but I simply had no choice. Without the strength to even move, what could I do? The longer the silence stretched, the heavier the despair laid over me, so thick I thought I might suffocate, my mind sifting through his words, trying to find... _ any _ lie. But the more I thought, the more I realized  _ everything _ he said was true, even about Hades loving me. I watched in my mind’s eye as his fingers slid down Persephone’s writing, the smile on his face as he spoke about her in the dreams we shared... How could I ever compare to her, with my pathetic, fragmented soul? My chest ached intensely, a sob caught in my throat. But I swallowed it down, refusing to let myself break in front of  _ him. _

“Oh, don’t be so glum, Warrior of Light,” Elidibus said to me with a shake of his head. “Is this really how you want to spend your final moments?” The best I could do was shoot him a glare, to which he laughed, but went silent shortly after, letting me continue to stew in my sorrow.

I wasn’t sure how long we sat in that miserable, hateful silence before Hades finally appeared on a platform across from me. My eyes filled with tears, relief but also sadness welling in my chest. He-He’d...come for me? To what end? Was it for  _ me _ or was it merely to preserve the soul I carried?

“Ah, finally,” Elidibus said, rising to his feet. Hades took a step forward on his platform and disappeared, then suddenly was looming over me, placing himself between me and his comrade. He knelt down in front of me and lifted the mask off my face, eyes scanning my own until his gaze slid down to the binding around my throat. I could feel the anger radiating off of him, even without the bond. “Curious enough, isn’t it, Emet-Selch, how your Warrior now sits in Altima’s place, instead of Halmarut’s?”

He stood again, facing the other Ascian. He crossed his arms in front of him. “Do what you’ve brought me here to do, Emissary, so that I may return to the task at hand.”

Elidibus shrugged and raised a clawed hand towards a statue of Zodiark that sat on its own pedestal at the front of the room. The crystal glowed at his command, a stream of purple light flowing towards Hades. Realization flooded me as he moved to block my view of the statue.

“No!” I shouted, unable to hold my tears back anymore, using all of my remaining strength to sit up, to reach for him. Even if he didn’t love me, I couldn’t hold myself back. I gripped the bottom of his robe with one weak hand.

Hades turned towards me again, his eyes glowing with that same dark light. His robe slipped easily from my trembling hand, the claws snagging on the fabric. He looked down at me and the sob finally forced its way out of my throat at the look I saw there. He-he was...being  _ tempered _ again. This was my breaking point. My heart shattered in my chest. 

“Not this,” I cried, my voice unsteady. “Not after everything…”

He sighed, looking over his shoulder at Elidibus, who stood tense on his platform, waiting. I lowered my head, my shoulders shaking as my weeping took over my entire being.

“I assume, now, that since your goal has been accomplished, you no longer have a need for this pathetic, wailing warrior?”

I looked up again. Elidibus waved his hand in a lazy dismissal, his tension fading as he realized he was successful.

“Lord Zodiark has found your loyalty unwavering and as such, has decided not to interfere. Go forth and sow the seeds of chaos. Dispose of her however you see fit.”

Hades knelt in front of me again on one knee, a smirk on his lips. He reached out, the claws of his gloves tenderly sliding down my wet cheek. I withdrew from him, cowering at the look in his eyes. In that moment, I knew that I’d never be what he wanted. That cold look on his face...

“Hades, please-” He scoffed.

“What audacity you have, using my true name in this place.” His smile was cruel as he pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. “Whatever shall we do with you, my dear hero?”


	46. Emet-Selch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the well-wishes for my exams. I survived them! We're waiting for scores now, but I feel adequately comfortable that I did well enough to not get kicked out of medical school. XD
> 
> To those of you who already noticed the chapter title change, just know it hurts me as much as it hurts you.

The more I read, the less I believed what I was reading. Nothing in the latter half of the book was true to who I knew her to be. And if there was any one soul I knew better than my own, it had been hers. This book… had definitely been altered in some way.

I flipped it shut, gazing at the cover intensely, trying to discern any enchantments or meddling by outside hands. I turned it over a few times, but aside from the colors of my own essence, Persephone’s bright hue mixed with the muted Warrior of Light’s, there was the faintest trace of Cronus’, faint and fleeting, and not much else. 

Which, in and of itself, was suspicious. 

I narrowed my eyes at the notable absence of my compeer upon its surface. Elidibus’ trace should be on this book if he had given it to the hero. Which meant he was up to something when he gave this book to her, though I could not hazard a guess to what it may have been. There was nothing within the pages that would have roused anything in the Warrior of Light.

I looked to the side at the food that the hero had brought me, a small smile creeping across my lips despite the events of the day. Regardless of my reaction to the book, she had taken the time to make sure that I had eaten, worrying about my wellbeing in spite of how she was probably feeling. I wonder how she had perceived my reaction? I would imagine she would be upset with me dwelling on memories as I have, though she likely would not readily admit it unless I asked her about it. 

Even still, despite how it had made her feel, she had given me the space I needed to sort through my thoughts, to get through my feelings and come to realize how I really felt. She was… truly magnificent. And I was a complete and total fool. 

I knew I was growing fond of her; I admitted as much to her yesterday. I realized it with each passing day that the feelings that were developing for the Warrior of Light grew in intensity. Her smile, her laughter, her touch… to feel her in my arms, the warmth she brought to my soul with a mere glance in my direction was insurmountable that it was almost laughable that I did not come to realize the extent of how far I had fallen. 

I suppose it was to be expected, though; when you disallow yourself the joys of true romance for thousands of years because the pain of repetitive loss at the end of their fleeting lives was too great, it’s all too easy to forget the signs. But somehow or another I broke my own rule, I let down my defenses, even knowing in the back of my mind that her life was just as fleeting as the rest. That she would grow old, grow ill, and one day she would fade into the Lifestream to be reborn once more. Unless, of course, the Great Rejoining were to be accomplished before then, however unrealistic of a goal that may be.

I frowned as I looked down at the scene of the fiery planet beneath me. Even if the book had been altered, why was I so fixated upon it to the point where I had asked her to leave? What did it matter, anyway? Even if the book was full of nothing but the truth, it would not affect me or change anything. So why was I so intent on clinging onto the past, even now? It was just as Gaia had said, selfish and self-centered. How can I truly give my heart to another, indeed.

Persephone was gone. While it was true that I would always care for her--how could I not with how close we had been--the Warrior of Light had her own place, one so overflowing with abundant devotion for her that she was at the forefront of my mind more often than not. Did she know how I felt about her? Had I made it clear that she had steadily worked her way to being everything to me without much effort on her part? I frowned. Decidedly not, in my opinion. Something that needed to be rectified sooner rather than later.

I instantly opened a portal back to the Crystarium, stepping out into her room. Looking around at the empty room with a frown, I sighed at the disappointment that she was not there. The chair was pushed away from the table as if she had been here. I looked towards the door, it had been locked from the inside. Which, of course, meant little if she had left the room with a portal but… she most certainly preferred walking. A feeling of uneasiness crept into my mind.

I glanced up at the clock. The Scions would be at dinner by now, perhaps she would be there as well. I stepped through the portal that I had left open, stepping out to the dining area. I looked around quickly, my frown deepening at her empty chair.

“Where is she?” I asked, the urgency in my voice barely contained. The Scions, Exarch, and Oracles stopped their meal to look up at me.

“We thought she was with you,” the female twin responded and I felt my stomach drop. “She’s been gone for the better part of two hours.”

I attempted to reach out to her through our bond and was met with an eerie silence. Had she learned how to block me out? I narrowed my eyes and shook my head both to myself and to the twin, my lips a tense line. Even if she had done such a thing, the pull between our souls would still be present. How had I not noticed it's absence sooner? 

I took a deep breath, trying to calm the building panic within me. She had been to see me nearly two hours ago, which means she never made it back to see her companions. The Scions, perceptive as always, read my body language and were instantly on high alert, standing from their seats.

My mind was racing with possibilities as to what could have caused a severance in our tether when realization dawned on me. Elidibus’ essence wasn’t on the book. Had he wanted to get me away from her? I clenched my jaw, my hands forming into fists at my sides. No doubt he had noticed that she had been brought into office by my ritual. Did he want to recruit her? But what would happen to her if he activated the statue of Zodiark with her Blessing of Light to interfere? Would she have been tempered? That would certainly explain the silence in our bond, but I feared that the conflict between Hydaelyn and Zodiark in her mind would not leave her unscathed. Would she even survive such a thing? I snapped my fingers, instantly in my Convocation robes.

“Elidibus,” I said out loud as I connected the dots but offered no further elaboration as I created a portal and walking through to the Chrysalis without another word. I appeared on my designated platform and looked across towards Altima’s pedestal to see her seated, her body appearing limp as she leaned against the stone.

“Ah, finally.” Teleporting towards her platform, I stood in front of her, before kneeling down to examine her. 

Her aether and our bond had been sealed, but by what? I removed her mask, my eyes searching hers before they landed on the white auracite on her neck. I narrowed my eyes as the anger surged in me that such a thing would be used against her and stood, barely registering the question Elidibus had asked while I had checked on the Warrior of Light. The auracite could explain the silence in the bond, and I found myself praying that was the case. In restricting the Echo, it would definitely snuff out the Eternal Bond, which essentially was our two Echoes intertwining.

“Do what you’ve brought me here to do, Emissary, so that I may return to the task at hand,” I bit out and watched as he raised his hand. 

All at once, his plan was made clear to me. He had not taken her to temper her, he had taken her to lure me here. He had likely grown frustrated with me, grown tired of my lack of any notable progress towards the Ardor. I was too busy with my own happiness, just as he had said, and right when I was about to return to my tasks, I let myself get swept away in my emotions once again. And now, he was only doing what was rational, bringing me back into the ranks of the tempered, reinstating a way to make sure I would not get derailed again.

I watched as the statue began to glow, and the purple light spread through the room in a wave. Taking a deep breath, I adjusted my body slightly, trying to make sure to block the Warrior of Light’s vision from the spreading aura that would have unknown effects to her. But I knew what to expect, and I knew I would make it through unharmed. Distant and cold, perhaps. Numb to my feelings for her, which would likely be a shade of what they once were. But perhaps they would remain as a motivator, just as they had the last time. 

When it finally reached me, I was filled with a familiar warmth as the will of Zodiark whispered to me, caressing my mind as it embraced me once more, surrounding me as though I was a long-lost friend. I faintly registered the sound of the hero calling out to me and I looked down at her. My heart clenched with the gut-wrenching realization that I would never be able to tell her how I truly feel now. The tempering meant she would never be able to see into my mind ever again, the Eternal Bond being forced shut and replaced by an unwavering devotion to Lord Zodiark. 

What an idiot I was. I should have told her while I had the chance. I should have shown her. 

What I would give for just _ one _ more day.

With any luck, some of it would be spared so I could still try to express it to her with words, however lacking they may be. But to share it through the unique connection afforded by the Eternal Bond was something I had sorely missed, something I wished I had been allowed the opportunity to experience once more. The notion that she would never be able to experience what another’s true affections felt like… to feel the devotion, adoration, and love from another fill her... What a heartbreaking shame. And it was all my own doing.

There was a strong pulsating in my mind with a bright flash before Zodiark’s voice echoed in my ears, just once more, and then fell silent. 

“I must say I’m relieved that things have turned out this way, Emet-Selch. It was troublesome enough that she defeated you, but since you had recognized her I worried that it would cause us more problems upon your return. It appears I was correct since you almost strayed from the one true path,” he said and I looked back at him with a scoff.

“How offensive. I never strayed,” I replied honestly, looking back down at the hero, who continued to cry uncontrollably as she looked up at me with disbelief. “Regardless of how soft I was or how slowly I was progressing, even allying with the Warrior of Light was a step in my plan. No matter how it seems, my primary objective will always be the restoration of Amaurot. Everything I have done was for the Great Rejoining, to have our friends and home returned to us.”

He hummed in reflection for a moment before nodding. “Perhaps I should have had more faith in you then. As I said before, I will not interfere for the time being. At Lord Zodiark’s command, I will trust in your decisions as the Architect. Now do us both a favor and remove her from this place. She has started getting on my nerves, and I do not wish to detest her soul any more than I must.”

I nodded and opened a portal, reaching my hand to grip the hero’s wrist and she weakly tried to pull her hand away. “You would rather stay here then?” I asked, with a roll of my eyes.

I stood, pulling her up by her wrist before I tugged her through the portal. We stepped out into the dining room of the Crystarium. She pulled her hand weakly out of my grasp, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed and took a step back away from me. She clearly was having a difficult time even remaining standing, her stance unsteady. Her friends instantly moved around the table towards us, all speaking at once to ask if she was alright, inquiring as to what had transpired. The miqo’te made a quiet comment about her aether, holding her arm out with narrowed eyes to keep her friends back from approaching when I shot a glare at them to stay back.

I sighed with barely concealed frustration, reaching my hand out in her direction. With a sob, she placed her hands on my chest and shoved me with what little strength she had, shaking her head quickly as she fell to her knees. The room fell silent, tension building in the air as the Scions drew their weapons in response to her actions. I let my arm fall and after a moment I took another slow step towards her, watching as she leaned away from me. Her eyes went to her friends and she continued to shake her head, closing her eyes tightly as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

“Just stay back, everyone. Please,” she pleaded and I exhaled sharply, prompting her to open her eyes and look up at me, her expression full of sadness and fear as her hand went up to the auracite choker. “Don’t hurt them. Please, Emet-Selch. I’ll go with you, you can do whatever you want with me. Just spare them.”

My eyes slid down to the choker and I knelt on one knee in front of her. “Stay still, would you?” I said as I reached my hand for her once more and she tensed, her eyes widening as she tried to slide herself away from me. Her reaction caused me to hesitate with a sigh before I raised my hand in preparation for a snap. She winced as the sound echoed in the room, looking around frantically to see what I had done. 

The binding around her neck dissipated, her strength marginally returning to her as her hand flew to her neck. Immediately, I could feel the myriad of emotions she was feeling flood in through our bond, relief filling me the moment we had been reconnected. I looked into her mind through all the sadness, heartbreak and panic, searching for any sign of tempering. Despite knowing it unlikely since the tether of Eternal Bond remained between us, I still relaxed when I found none. 

She scrambled to her feet in an instant, and I stood slowly, watching as she looked at her friends once more, steeling herself. In her desperation to keep her friends safe, she did not feel the reassurances I was trying to provide her and her mind raced with panicked thoughts as she tried to plan how to protect them with her power drained as much as it had been.

“You are safe, Warrior of Light,” I said to her then, trying to keep my voice calm. She looked back at me, confusion in her expression and mind. “Your friends will not be harmed.”

“No. You’re--I saw you get tempered,” she stammered, her eyes wide as she reached to grip the cloth of my robes tightly despite the uncertainty she was feeling once she finally paused to feel the emotions I was feeling through our bond. “You… you were so…”

A corner of my mouth tilted up. “If I managed to fool you, then Elidibus was definitely convinced.”

“I thought…” Her eyes searched mine, tears welling up in them once more, and a sob escaped her lips at whatever she saw. “I thought I had lost-”

Without thinking, I closed the space between us and pressed my lips firmly against hers before pressing my forehead to hers. Relief flooded our tether as tears continued to spill from her eyes, running down her cheeks.

“Shhh, my beloved. It’s alright,” I whispered, my hands sliding up and down her sides in an attempt to comfort her. “I can’t say I understand how, but I am fine.”

She threw her arms around me and pulled herself flush against me, sobbing into my robes and I slowly wrapped my arms around her in return, one coming to rest on the back of her head, gently running my fingers through her hair.

“I guess… I did need your protection after all,” she mumbled as she pulled back, having calmed down slightly. Her eyes began searching my face and I smiled softly at her. I moved a hand up to my mouth to use my teeth to remove my glove, unwilling to release my hold on her, and let it fall to the ground before reaching up to wipe the trail the tears had left on her face. Cupping the side of her face with my hand, I furrowed my brow, taking in the coldness of her skin. Her body continued to tremble slightly and I frowned, as I looked to the table to see if there was any food left from their dinner.

“You should eat, my dearest,” I murmured. “Your aether has been depleted by that horrible contraption.”

The sound of a blade being sheathed brought my attention back to the Scions and I turned my head towards them slowly, clearing my throat. Some of them had looked away uncomfortably at our exchange. “I make no apologies for that display.”

Gaia rolled her eyes but smiled and the gunbreaker exhaled slowly, averting his gaze once more.

The female twin frowned. “Could… could you change her outfit? It’s… unsettling,” she said, quietly.

I raised my brow at the request. “I’d rather not,” I retorted and I weaved the fingers of my gloved hand between the Warrior of Light’s, pulling her gently to the table. With a snap of my fingers, a plate of food appeared and she sat, her hand never leaving mine as I pulled my seat closer to hers.

Her friends returned to their seats in relative silence, the tension in the air all but gone. Their expressions were still clouded with concern and curiosity, but they seemed to understand that she needed time to recover first. I handed her the utensils. After a slight hesitation, she began to eat, though it seemed she was forcing herself to do so. She pierced a piece of food with her fork and lifted it towards her mouth when I reached over, snatching it from between her fingers. I took the piece of food in my mouth with a smirk and she rolled her eyes at me before I handed the fork back to her.

“You couldn’t have just made your own plate?”

“I could have, yes, but where’s the fun in that?” I teased. “I just wanted to confirm that particular new culinary Creation was acceptable for you to eat. It’s adequate enough.”

She arched her brow at me and I shrugged a shoulder. “You deserved more than leftovers after that ordeal.”

She hummed happily as she continued to eat the meal I had Created for her, before she put the fork down when she finished, leaning back in the seat. She exhaled slowly, looking down at her gloved hand and flexing her fingers.

“They’re surprisingly comfortable,” she commented softly, looking at me. “You wouldn’t think it, looking at them from the outside. The robes as well.”

I nodded, a soft smile on my lips. “They may not be practical for you, though, given your chosen combat form. We could probably modify them for you somehow.”

The astrologian’s eyebrows shot up at our exchange and the male twin spoke up, carefully. “Surely you can’t mean to adopt this as your… default attire?”

“Why are you even wearing them in the first place?” his sister asked, slight irritation in her tone that I had come to expect from her.

“She has the right to wear them if she wishes to,” Gaia said quietly as she leaned back in her seat, her arms crossed. “As a current member of the Convocation of Fourteen, she has every right to wear the travel robes the Ascians have adopted as their garb.”

My eyes snapped to hers. “How long have you known?”

“The day I met her I knew, as did Elidibus,” she replied evenly. “Altima, the Emissary of Light.”

The Warrior of Light tensed next to me, turning to face me. “I wanted to ask you what Elidibus meant by congratulating me.”

I exhaled slowly. “I suppose there’s no use trying to hide it any longer. But that reminds me...” I trailed off, sighing heavily. “These are not your true robes. When we became Zodiark's Convocation there was no need for the Emissary of Light any longer, so Altima's robes became just as the rest of us wore. I suppose the girl will be happy since I’ll be changing your outfit to something perhaps less offensive.”

I snapped and watched as the robes she wore faded into white ones matching those Eldibus wore. She furrowed her brow and looked away, back at her gloved hand, now clad in white with golden tips. “So you brought me into office as a member of the Convocation?”

“Yes,” I replied with a frown. “Into the seat of Altima. Of the vacated positions, Altima was the one I felt suited you best, as the Emissary of Light opposite of Elidibus’ Emissary of Darkness, hence the white robes.”

She bristled and looked at me, a mix of emotions in her eyes. Her tone was harsh when she spoke. “How… how do you expect me to be a member of the Convocation when I’m meant to be Hydaelyn’s champion?”

I shook my head. “All I did was break the bind on your powers and gave you the ability to become who you truly are, however slow the process may be. Being part of the Fourteen does not immediately make you a servant of Darkness, and even in the days of Amaurot those among us were free to choose if they believed in Zodiark or Hydaelyn.”

I paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “Some of my decision may have been to spite your blessed Mother, but it was not with ill intent. I understand I was not explicit in the details that I gave you, but bringing you into office was the quickest and easiest way to unlock your potential.”

She crossed her arms, not totally convinced by my explanation and I frowned. “If you remember, I  _ did _ ask you and I even told all of you that the ritual was similar to the creation of lesser Ascians. I did not lie to any of you, though I will admit to skirting around the truth. But just because you’ve been released from your bindings by this ritual does not mean you would suddenly be forced to do what Zodiark commands. The Blessing of Light still radiates within you, blindingly so.”

Her elezen friend spoke up then, his tone stern. “The issue here, Emet-Selch, is thou didst not make thy true intentions clear to her. I have no doubt that she would have agreed to thy ritual had she been afforded transparency because it is clear now even to us that thy intentions for her are good ones. But half-truths are no better than lies.”

I paused and brought my hand to my chin for a moment as I considered this before I nodded. “I can respect that. I am sorry, then, for my lack of transparency. But I do not apologize for my actions.”

I sighed and looked around the room. “And while I have you all here, I also wish to apologize for the distasteful things I have said about you all in the past. I understand that may very well be the understatement of all creation, but this brush with being retempered has made me realize that there are so many things left unsaid, and I would prefer to avoid living with the regret of never making amends for such things,” I said, speaking softly, averting my gaze to examine the pattern of the wooden table.

The gunbreaker breathed a laugh. “So you’re saying what, exactly? That you now longer view us as lesser beings?”

I looked up, shrugging my shoulders. “ Fragmented imperfections though you may be, you and your Warrior of Light have shown me how very wrong I was to judge you as I did. Spending time with you all as I have, I have witnessed comradery and genuine  _ good _ in all of you, and I'm afraid I had lost sight of how significant such traits can be over the millennia. Loathe as I am to admit it, you were right to stand up for your own lives and those of your loved ones, and full well am I glad that you succeeded in stopping me those months ago.”

The Warrior of Light released a deep breath she had been holding, her tension dissipating slightly at my apology. “Why Altima and not Halmarut?”

“I… wanted you to have your own title, unique to you rather than a shared one with Persephone. Despite the added effort it takes to bring a soul into an office it was not previously assigned, it seemed worth it in this case. You are a different person regardless of having the same soul, with different convictions and a different view of the world. I wanted to respect that and give you a title more in line with who  _ you _ are while still showing you that, in my mind, you and I are equals. Soulmates.”


	47. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of feels in this chapter! I hope you enjoy :3 Also, today is Crystal's birthday! Please wish her a good one!

I looked around the table to catch my friends’ reactions as Hades, yet again, apologized to them. Each of them looked surprised- from Alisaie’s mouth hanging open, to Thancred’s raised eyebrows. I could feel the tension leaving the room, and as such, I let my own shoulders relax. I leaned forward, hands clasped in my lap.

“Why Altima and not Halmarut?”

When he easily answered my question, my stomach twisted and my mouth parted.

_ Soulmates _ .  _ Equals. _

The words rang freely through my body and I felt the remaining anger I held for him fading. I’d heard it used before, but this time, coming out of his mouth, the effect it had on me was different. I exhaled a long breath and uncrossed my arms, giving him a small smile. I felt an affectionate stroke down the bond. I relished the feeling, relieved that Elidibus had not actually been able to permanently sever it.

“You’re in love with their precious hero,” Gaia said from across the table, huffing a laugh. “You wouldn’t be saying any of this otherwise. Look how far you’ve fallen.” He gave her a pointed look and shook his head.

“What an underwhelming word that is. Love.”

“Would you use a different one, then?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. He waved his hand in dismissal.

“There isn’t one in this tongue to describe what I feel without inherently reducing its significance.”

I felt my face heat up when I saw everyone’s eyes focus on me. Oh, what I would give to be able to hide behind my mask. The room was quiet for a few long moments as they looked between the two of us.

“So, would you care to enlighten us as to what happened?” Thancred asked, finally, breaking the awkwardness around the room.

“Well,” I began, my eyes examining all of my friends, who began listening intently. “I took Emet-Selch some food while he was reading Persephone’s book. When I got back to my room a few minutes later, Elidibus was waiting for me.”

I felt him tense next to me, but I continued. “He was there to provoke me into attacking him, and I am ashamed to admit, he did his part well. In my anger, I had a go at him and he easily stopped me with a binding made of white auracite.” I lifted my hand to touch my neck for a moment, the ghost of a feeling still there. I swallowed as my fingers touched my skin.

As I talked, Hades held his ungloved hand out on the table, palm up. Understanding his silent request, I moved my hand from my neck and removed one of my own gloves, then set my hand in his so I could show him the memory. I saw everyone’s eyes as they watched, but I kept speaking.

“When I woke up, I was in the Chrysalis...the same place I fought Nabriales.” He bristled next to me, Elidibus’ words to me playing through his mind. I looked at him with a sidelong glance. “He was using me as bait to lure Emet-Selch there, to be tempered once again. But…”

The memory ended and his eyes refocused on the room and the company around us.

“I don’t know what happened after that. I thought Zodiark had gotten to him, but evidently, I was wrong.”

Gaia, across the table, held her hand out towards him, her eyes closed in concentration. Quiet descended upon the rest of us as we waited.

“Hmm,” she hummed, opening her eyes. “It’s true that you have not been tempered again but, I also sense a thin veil of Light around you....” She furrowed her brow. I felt Hades shift uncomfortably next to me. “How odd.” I chewed on the inside of my mouth for a moment.

“Do you think it could have anything to do with the deal you make with Hydaelyn upon entering the Lifestream?” I asked, looking up at him again. He frowned.

“Unlikely,” Gaia interjected before he could answer. “Ryne told me the details of the vision you both had. From what I understand, the only thing She agreed to do to you was to bind your powers. There was no agreement struck in which She would provide you with a Blessing.”

“Then, if Zodiark didn’t get what he wanted, how is it that we were able to leave?” I asked her. “Elidibus seemed to believe Emet-Selch had been tempered. Doesn’t the Emissary speak to Him directly?”

“That I am unsure of. Though,” she said, lifting her hand to her mouth in thought. “I imagine Zodiark knew well enough Elidibus would not be able to defeat you both, but I cannot say with absolute certainty what their plan is.” I felt a spike of emotion down the tether and I looked up at the Ascian at my side.

“What is it?”

“Before we left, Elidibus said that Lord Zodiark had decided not to  _ interfere _ .” His brow furrowed. “I’d sooner gut myself than give up what I’ve worked twelve thousand years to achieve, and I’ve no sympathy for Hydaelyn. I’m almost offended that He’d think my goals so easily changed.”

“If I may, Emet-Selch,” Urianger said, and Hades looked across the table at him with a raised brow. “One could assume that the all-consuming hatred thou feels towards the Mother was proof enough to allow thee to continue on without becoming a mindless thrall.”

“Yes,” Hades bit out, frowning deeply. “That is a possibility. Perhaps I need to reevaluate my allegiances.” Silence descended upon the room again as all of us took in his words and what they could possibly mean. 

Finally, Hades cleared with throat again.

“With that, I believe I should see that your hero gets some rest.” He looked down at me again. “She is quite exhausted after her ordeals today.”

When none of the Scions argued, he reached down into my chair and picked me up.

“Wait, I can-”

Before I could protest further, he opened a portal and walked us through.

When we were in my room again, he gently set me down on the bed and moved away from me to pull the robe over his head. I thought back to Elidibus’ words.

“Did you...find some closure by reading her book?” He carefully laid the robe across the back of the chair at my desk.

“The book was a ruse,” he started. “It had some of her words, yes, but...it had been tampered with and I can only assume it was simply to distract me. It took your visit to me to make me realize what a fool I was for putting so much stock into the past, and for that too, I am sorry.”

I was quiet as I slid the other glove off my hand and set it on the bed next to me. I went to stand, but Hades knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his, the claws on his remaining glove lightly scratching me.

“I felt your feelings through your memory. Your despair. Your broken heart. I hope you know,” he said, softly. “That everything Elidibus said was a lie.” I looked down at him, the genuine expression on his face causing my lips to part, and I curled my fingers around his.

“I…” I closed my eyes and sighed. The turmoil I had felt realizing that I would never compare to Persephone still lingered, ice in my stomach. But in the end, when he realized something was wrong, he’d come for  _ me  _ instead of focusing on the book. He...was willing to take the tempering again for  _ me,  _ to protect  _ me. _ A peaceful feeling spread, melting the ice in my stomach and he squeezed my hands tightly as I let the feeling cross the bond. “I know that now.”

“And truly, I am sorry for keeping the truth from you.” I hung my head, slightly, opening my eyes to stare at my lap, thinking of the memory I’d experienced early this morning when Elidibus brought the book.

“I have...something to tell you, as a matter of fact. I think it's important you see it. Maybe...it will help ease the burden of guilt that weighs on you so heavily.”

He nodded, and I let him into my mind once again, letting the memory from earlier that morning play. When it ended, he stared down at our joined hands. “He knew all along…” He paused, the cogs in his mind turning as he realized. “You kept this from me,” he said, barely audible.

“I didn’t mean to,” I explained. “When I asked you about Cronus this morning, the name seemed to make you angry and so...I thought it best to not say anything. I’m sorry.” He sighed, leaning forward to press his forehead against mine.

“How can I be angry when your reasoning was so similar to mine?” I breathed a small laugh. He moved, sitting on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him.

“Who was he to you?” I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder. 

“Hmm,” he hummed, his thoughts going back to the time before. “Cronus was my mentor. Both Hythlodaeus and I showed the most potential to become the next Architect, and so he took us under his wing to prepare us for the eventual day that one of us would be chosen.” He chuckled. “And wouldn’t you believe, I wasn’t the first choice.” My head shot up at his words, brow furrowed, and I turned to him.

“What? Really?” One side of his mouth lifted upwards, slightly. 

“Yes,” he started. “Hythlodaeus was the first choice, but he turned it down.” The smile on his mouth faded, then. “I continued going to Cronus for advice. I confided in him first that I discovered the significant drop in aether. He…” Hades furrowed his brow. “He told me that I would be considered  _ insane _ if I ever shared my findings with anyone else. He had me  _ convinced _ that my place on the Convocation was already unsteady as I was the second choice.” He sighed through his nose. “He was a strange old man from the moment I met him. Paranoid and fearful. It was unlike anything I’d ever seen before, in those days when there was no conflict. I suppose I was quite the fool for ever placing my trust in him, and especially for letting him keep my ear for so long after.”

I chewed on the inside of my mouth as I thought on his words. “And the depletion of aether was the cause of his behavior?”

“I can only assume so, yes.” He shook his head, his own disbelief making its way down the tether to me. “He must have known for many years before stepping down.” I tilted my head in confusion and he continued. “Both Hythlodaeus and I were gifted with the Sight, which was common, even back then. But, we were unique in that our gifts were extremely sensitive and Cronus used us to check the aether at any given moment.” He looked down at his lap. “We were so young then. We had no idea what it meant, nor did we ever begin to think that miniscule drops in aether were anything to worry about. As we grew older, I believed Hythlodaeus had grown suspicious of him, though I never got the chance to ask why. Even when I discovered the thinning life force around us, I never thought… If I had just said  _ something _ , I wonder if this all could have been avoided.” I placed my hand over one of his and squeezed. 

“It’s not your fault,” I assured him and he sagged slightly, relief filling him. “You placed your trust in him and he betrayed you. He easily could’ve said something...who knows how many years before you took office. He didn’t.”

“And then continued on to lead the dissent that summoned Hydaelyn and split the world.” I gave him a small nod of understanding, wondering if Persephone had  _ truly _ been a part of the rebellion.

“How did...Hythlodaeus die?” I asked. I thought back to the memory and the previous conversations I’d had with his shade. “Persephone...talked about him as if he was no longer there, and...he told me himself that he was an  _ innocent _ .” 

“Hythlodaeus,” he began with a sigh. “No matter how equal to me he was in intelligence and power, was not spared by the beasts that appeared in and around Amaurot before the summoning.” The sorrow in his voice threatened to break my heart. I nodded again and looked down at my lap, at our intertwined hands. “We were fighting together when the first beast spawned in the city, but my duties as a Convocation member called me away.” He squeezed my hands again, sadness filling him. “If I had just stayed…”

I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against his, sending him a comforting stroke down the bond. “It’s not your fault,” I reiterated. “You couldn’t have known what was going to happen.” 

He closed his eyes as we sat in silence, unmoving, for a long while. I could feel the words building in his mind as he tried to sort out his feelings, what he wanted to say- to confess- to me.

“I thought I had lost you,” he started. “When I realized the bond was silent, all I could think about was all of the things I hadn’t told you yet- all the things I hadn’t shared with you. You know, before, I was worried that you would think I was scheming again, that you wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.” He sucked in a deep breath before going on.

“I didn’t know how I’d gotten so lucky, to hold on to your affections after the atrocities that I’ve committed in my long life. All I knew was that I didn’t want to lose you. I was…” He paused long enough that I opened my eyes and raised my head. He examined my face, searched my eyes. I nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“I was  _ afraid _ .” He averted his eyes from mine, his admission of fear something I imagined he’d never revealed to anyone. “I was afraid that you’d push me away. In the end, my actions made you do just that, anyway. I understand now how my secrets, no matter how benign to me they seem, can be hurtful to those close to me. I’ll...try my very best to be more open with you, but do be patient with me, my dearest. Old habits die hard.”

I breathed a laugh and reached out to him then, placing my hand on the side of his head. His eyes slid back to me and he put his hand overtop mine. 

“I’m going to start with this: even though we have only spent a short time together, it’s become clear to me that I...simply cannot live without you.” I inhaled sharply and his fingers curled around mine. He searched my face for a moment. “You’ve become  _ everything _ to me.” He huffed a laugh and looked down again. “I don’t know what I would have done if you had more seriously hurt, or worse. I think I fleetingly considered the possibility of having to kill Elidibus.”

I closed my eyes again, exhaling a steady breath, a soft smile forming on my lips, all of my unease dissipating with his words.

“It’s...okay to be afraid, you know. I get scared all the time and I’m…” I paused with a sigh. “I’m the hero, aren’t I? But, I want to share  _ everything _ with you, Hades. Our hopes. Our fears.” He sucked in a surprised breath as his eyes found mine again. “The good. The bad. All of it. You don’t  _ ever _ have to do this alone.” I leaned my face in, closer to his. 

“Just trust in me. I believe in you. In-in  _ us. _ ” I pressed my forehead against his and closed my eyes, my smile widening as tears threatened to surface. I exhaled unsteadily. “You’re everything I could have hoped for- everything I never thought I’d...receive or deserve in this lifetime. I never want to be without you again. I know that the word pales in comparison, Hades, but, truly, I  _ love _ y-.”

He closed the little distance between us quickly, pressing his lips against mine before I could even finish my own confession.


	48. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the birthday wishes! <3 
> 
> There's a buncha stuff in this one. It's long.
> 
> There's plot. There's fluff. Aaaaaand there's sexual content.

“It’s not your fault.”

There were no words to describe the flood of emotions that filled me hearing those words come from her lips. 

“It’s not your fault,” she repeated.

To hear the genuine belief that I was not to blame for the destruction of the star from someone who meant more than all the stars in the night sky. That I was not at fault for the death of my dearest friend so many thousands of years ago.

“I believe in you. In  _ us. _ ”

I hadn’t known how badly I needed to hear such words until I had heard them. I did not realize how profoundly they would impact me until they already had. My heart swelled and it was all I could do not to kiss her right then. To show her how strongly I felt. To hold her against me and never let go.

“I  _ love  _ y-”

With that, I was overcome. I could not control myself any longer. 

_ I feel everything there is to feel when it comes to you,  _ my mind all but screamed as I pressed my lips to hers.

Devotion. Adoration. Respect. Admiration. Love. Every ounce of it, I poured into our kiss, sharing as much as I could with her through our tether. 

_ I never want to be without you ever again. I would cease to function without you. _

As the kiss grew in intensity, she moved her hand to my shoulder, gently pushing to coax me to lay on my back. She pulled back from the kiss for a moment, sitting up to pull her robe up over her head and threw it to the side, letting it fall on the ground. As she leaned forward, she moved her hand to remove the ribbon, her hair falling over her shoulder as she hovered her lips over my own.

I reached up with my hand, barely registering the glove that remained, and brushed the hair back, the tips of the claws brushing her shoulder gently. She shivered at the sensation, sending a wave of enjoyment down the tether and I arched a brow at her response, trailing my index finger gently down the bare skin of her arm.

A soft whimper escaped her lips and I breathed a chuckle, moving the hand to the small of her back, slowly and gently moving upwards, allowing the clawed tips to just barely contact her skin. Her cheeks flushed as she locked eyes with me, a shudder running through her body and I could not contain the slow grin that crept across my lips at my discovery.

" _ Well  _ then, I intended for us to sleep after our eventful evening but this revelation is too fascinating to let slide," I mused as I propped myself up with my other hand to bring myself back up to a seated position, her backside coming to rest in my lap with the motion. Bringing my lips close to hers, I moved my gloved hand to slowly caress her skin and she exhaled unsteadily against my lips, her hands moving up to drape her arms over my shoulders.

Narrowing my eyes, I experimentally pressed a little harder against her skin and was rewarded with a soft moan. My grin widened and I leaned in closer, my ungloved hand coming to rest on her waist. I could feel her frustration flit through the bond and she moved her hands to my hair, pulling at it gently to retaliate for my teasing.

“Should I stop then?” I mused, my hand trailing back down her body, varying the pressure I applied. The blush deepened and she bit her lip to try to contain the small sound that escaped her. “I don’t think you want me to, do you?” I whispered and she buried her face in my neck. I chuckled at her timidness, shaking my head.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, my beloved,” I said softly. I tightened my grip on her waist to move my hips against hers, letting her feel my arousal, to know without a doubt in her mind the effect she had on me, and she tightened her grip on my hair. “I’m enjoying this as much as you are.”

She brought her lips back to mine in response, kissing me with sudden desperation and hunger. The minutes passed, her soft whimpers against my lips urging me on as I continued to tease her skin with the glove, moving my hips against hers in a steady rhythm. She pulled herself flush against me, matching her hips with my movements, our breathing growing heavier as the kiss grew to match the uninhibited desire that had been building.

Soon, her mind began racing with a need to feel  _ closer _ , to feel  _ more _ . She removed one of her hands from my hair then, trailing her fingers down my torso to the waist of my pants and she pushed it down slightly before removing her hand, flicking her wrist. The pants of her Convocation outfit dissipated, leaving her in her smallclothes and I smirked as I snapped my fingers, my own pants disappearing. A shiver ran through her body at the realization that I had understood her request, and when the movement of her hips matched mine once more, I pressed my arousal harder against her. She broke the kiss as she threw her head back with a gasp, soft breathy moans escaping her lips each time she pressed herself against me.

Her movements soon grew more frantic and I placed a lingering kiss on her shoulder as I let her set the pace, let her dictate what she wanted and how she wanted it, the claws on my glove scratching at her skin, my other hand gripping her harder as I reacted to her thoughts, responding to her unspoken desires. She grew more desperate each time she rocked herself against me, moving her hands to grip my shoulders. She positioned herself then with the intention to fully take the lead of the situation, her hips gyrating against mine to hit  _ just _ the right spot again and again, her breathy whimpers turning into cries of pleasure, her volume increasing with each pass as she brought herself closer to the edge.

“Don’t hold back,” I whispered to her, exhilaration filling me as she took control of her own pleasure, as she focused on herself and how she was feeling and what she needed. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and I trailed my tongue along the slope of her neck slowly, earning a throaty moan from her and a jolt of pleasure through our tether. I could feel the urgency building within her and I kissed my way up her neck to place a kiss just under her ear.

“That’s it, my dearest, let go,” I panted against her skin as the sounds she was making grew louder still, her movements and breathing erratic. One of her hands moved to the back of my head as she threaded her fingers in my hair, pulling me flush against her.

Nipping at her earlobe, I whispered her name into her ear as I urged her on. She cried out with a surge of elation through our tether, tightening her hold on my hair as she moved with wanton desperation now, the impassioned sounds she made as she let her inhibitions go bringing me closer to the edge. 

The continuous sound of my name on her lips threw me over and I gripped her tightly, the tips of the claws digging into her skin, her name spilling from my lips once more as I let myself come undone. I felt a spike down the bond, and at the feeling of my own release against her, she was quickly overcome. I moved to kiss her once more, her body trembling as she cried out against my lips.

I pressed my mouth to hers softly, a gentle kiss in contrast to the urgency from mere moments prior, as we sat wrapped around each other, breathing heavily, our bodies sheen from sweat. Once the two of us had caught our breath, I raised my hand to snap my fingers, and the distant sound of the bathtub filling filtered into the room. I placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and she removed her hands from my hair, wrapping her arms around me. I could feel her affection and contentment flowing into me and I moved my ungloved hand to finally remove my glove, both hands moving to check where I had squeezed to make sure I had not caused her any harm.

I could feel her lips lift into a small smile against my skin, and I stood, scooping her into my arms in a fluid motion. She pulled her head back to look at me, her face still flushed from our activities. “I can walk, you know,” she said softly.

“I know,” I replied as I carried her into the bathing room.

She raised her brow at me and I pressed my lips to hers briefly. “I just want to hold you,” I explained. “Is that alright?”

She hummed with mock consideration. “I suppose I’ll allow it.”

I huffed a laugh as I sat on the edge of the tub, placing my fingers in the water to check the temperature. “Thank your Twelve for that.”

“You seem to consider  _ my _ Twelve a lot, you know.”

“Yes, well, I would thank Zodiark, but I am unsure how I feel on that front,” I quipped teasingly, trying to conceal the hint of sadness I felt at the thought. “And I don’t think I could thank Hydaelyn with a straight face.”

She was quiet for a moment and I snapped my fingers, the remaining clothing on our bodies disappearing before I stood once more to climb into the tub. I adjusted her so she could sit in the water in front of me, with her back pressed against my chest and I leaned back with a comfortable sigh.

Reaching her hand for my own, she laced her fingers between mine and leaned her head back against my shoulder. “Gaia said He’d been corrupted. I don’t think you should be so quick to let your faith in Him go,” she said suddenly.

I craned my neck to look at the side of her face clearly and she turned slightly to look at me, shrugging a shoulder.

“You’ve been a follower of Zodiark for so long, haven’t you? I wouldn’t… well, even with all the questions I have on Hydaelyn’s motives… I wouldn’t give up my faith in Her so easily. I may doubt the reasons sometimes, but She’s seemed to have my best interests in mind until now,” she explained.

I frowned and leaned my head back against the wall, closing my eyes. “She does not. She has  _ Her _ best interests in mind.”

“Says Zodiark,” she replied, but there was no confrontation to her tone.

I nodded, exhaling slowly through my nose. “Yes, says Zodiark.”

We fell into a comfortable silence once more, and I lifted my head to kiss the top of her head after a moment, placing my chin atop her shoulder. “I can feel your mind turning with whatever it is you’re thinking, but I don’t want to pry,” I said quietly and she took a deep breath.

“A long time ago, the Word of the Mother told me the story of Zodiark. She told me that Light and Dark used to live as one, but He had grown to covet power, and the balance between Light and Darkness was broken, forcing her to banish Him, bound to the moon. She told me that the process of banishing Him was what caused the Sundering, that it hurt Her as much as it hurt Him.”

I listened to her story carefully, pausing before I responded. “And you believed this story She told you?” She nodded slightly and I sighed.

“If you consider your version, with Hers, and the information Gaia has provided us… maybe Zodiark didn’t grow to covet power, maybe he was  _ made _ to. By the summoning.”

I exhaled sharply, irritated at the implication that  _ we _ had caused this alleged corruption in Zodiark, and she gave my hand a soft squeeze. “I’m not trying to upset you,” she insisted and lifted our joined hands to kiss the back of my hand. “I’m just trying to be honest with you. Isn’t that what we agreed on?”

Minutes passed in relative silence, the occasional ripple of the water in the tub with any movements we made the only sound between us.

“Let us pretend that Hydaelyn’s account is the real one,” I said, breaking the silence, and she turned her head slightly to look up at me. “If I were to disregard what I witnessed when the star was Sundered, which I  _ know  _ was a result of a battle between the two, having been there. Let’s say the battle happened because Hydaelyn was trying to  _ fix _ Zodiark, preposterous as that may be…”

I sighed, my mind going in circles as I try to come to terms with what she had said, and eventually, I shook my head. “I try to rationalize Her words and check them against what I know to be true, but there’s no way for me to accept Her account and blindly trust-”

“It’s not blindly trusting,” she interjected. “You’re trusting  _ me _ , my judgment.”

“So you would follow me then? If I were to tell you without a shadow of a doubt that Zodiark was right and Hydaelyn was not.”

“Yes,” she said without hesitation. “I may not have all the explanations for Her actions, Hades, but She has been known to intervene if things aren’t going Her way.”

I huffed a laugh in agreement. Hydaelyn was nothing if not a frustrating meddler in all of my plans. “So you believe this all happened by Her design then? Truly?”

She nodded, taking a deep breath. “She let me pull you from Her Lifestream. And… you should have been tempered--even you didn’t understand why you weren’t. Gaia said there was a veil of Light.”

I leaned my head back against the wall once more, exhaling a slow breath. “Very well. I may not like it, but I will take this leap of faith for you. I will give your blessed Mother a chance--for you, and you alone--but if it ever becomes clear that She is not this selfless deity with the best interests of Her children in mind…”

“I’ll admit I was wrong, and we can both restore Zodiark through the Ardor.”

I nudged her leg with mine with a breathy chuckle, the motion causing waves in the still water of the tub. “No, I would never ask that of you. You don’t deserve that blood on your hands.”

She squeezed my hand, a surge of sadness coming through the bond. “Neither do you.”

I leaned forward into her, coaxing her to stand. Wrapping her in a towel, she turned to face me, and I brushed my fingers through her hair with a sad smile. “You may be the only one who thinks so.”

When we finally made it to the bed, we were both exhausted, the events of the day weighing heavily on our minds. I lay on my side, pulling her back flush against my body, nuzzling my nose in the crook of her neck. She giggled and the corners of my mouth pulled upwards at the sound, a warmth filling me with the joy it brought.

“[I love you too],” I whispered in the ancient language of Amaurot and her breath caught, the Echo allowing her to understand my words, though the true meaning escaped her even still. “Even though the translation pales in comparison,” I added, affectionately reusing her words before we both drifted into a deep sleep.

_ “Child of Zodiark,” a voice floated into my mind and I turned slowly to find myself standing in front of the Mothercrystal once more. It pulsed with a soft light. _

_ “You have come a long way since the last time we have spoken,” She said and I crossed my arms across my chest. “You have admitted to your crimes, and have shown genuine interest in making amends.” _

_ “Interesting how I tell your champion that I am willing to give you a chance and you appear before me that very same night,” I mused with no attempt to hide the sarcasm in my tone. _

_ “I can only appear before those who are willing, if only for a moment, to seek the Light,” She replied and I scoffed. “I come before you with instructions, child of Zodiark.” _

_ “Oh? Well go on then, let us hear these instructions the blessed Mother has decided to bestow upon this child of Zodiark.” _

_ “On the remaining shards, there remains the fragments of my champion’s soul. Seek them out and rejoin the pieces that remain.” _

_ “Are these soul shards readily available or do I have permission to extract them from living beings?” I asked for clarification. _

_ “If they are currently in a living vessel, they are not to be harmed. Some of the shards I have held from entering the Lifestream and may be found and rejoined just as the shard of the First, but not all.” _

_ “And the purpose of this is what, exactly? Not that I’m opposed to making her whole once more.” _

_ “This is the first step towards an alternative to your Ardor. A way to rejoin the shards to the Source and reunite with your lost brethren. Fulfill your end of the bargain, and I will fulfill mine. When she is whole, I will return.” _

My eyes flew open and I sat up slowly, shaking my head to clear the sleep-induced fog. I glanced down at the Warrior of Light, exhaling a slow breath as I began to climb out of the bed. I could feel her mind rousing from sleep and felt the bed shift behind me as she propped herself up with one arm.

“You okay?” she asked sleepily and I looked back over my shoulder to see her struggling to keep her eyes open, her hair a mess from sleep. I smiled softly and turned to press my lips to hers.

“I’ll be right back, my dearest. Go back to sleep,” I replied, sending a reassuring wave to her through our bond and she nodded slowly, laying her head back down on the pillow.

“I’ll go looking for you if you don’t come back,” she mumbled and I huffed a chuckle, leaning down to place a tender kiss on her shoulder.

“I know. I’ll return soon, I promise.” She nodded once more, her eyes drifting shut and I climbed out of the bed, making my way towards the room that had been assigned to Gaia and the Oracle of Light.

I raised my hand to knock on the door and could hear the two girls speaking. Gaia’s voice floated through the door. “I’ll be right back, Ryne. Emet-Selch is here as well, likely for the same reason.”

When she opened the door, she sighed knowingly. “A dream?” I nodded, my gaze wandering towards the Oracle of Light, who had moved to stand from her bed.

“I assume you had the same one then?” I asked her and she nodded.

Gaia crossed her arms, looking at the ground. “Ryne has elucidated the details of the dream to me already. It’s an interesting prospect.”

I took a deep breath. “Interesting is an understatement, Oracle. If she were to be rejoined completely-”

“Before you allow yourself too much more  _ excitement _ for the night,” she looked back at me with a raised brow and I narrowed my eyes in response. She smirked and tapped at her ear and I shifted uncomfortably, realizing her meaning. “There’s no telling what Hydaelyn’s plan is after her rejoining. She notably left that detail out.”

“As is her wont,” I replied bitterly and Gaia nodded. “So what do you suggest?”

“Well,” she started, bringing her hand to her chin. “There’s no harm in completing this task, I believe. Once we know more, we can decide how to proceed, but if for no other reason than the restoration of your  _ beloved _ ’s soul, I would say the decision is clear.”

I nodded slowly. “But why is it that I would receive such a dream? Why not just deliver the message to the Warrior of Light herself?”

The Oracle of Light spoke up now. “She said you had shown that you want to make amends. Maybe the Mother wanted you to know that She realizes you’re trying to find another way.”

I brought my own hand up to my chin now, Hythlodaeus’ words from one of our first interactions in the Lifestream playing in my mind. “‘When such a time arrives that you have truly come to terms with the actions you committed during your life, you will be able to rejoin the rest of us’,” I muttered, repeating his words out loud.

I huffed a laugh, my eyes looking in the direction of the Warrior of Light, the pull of her soul on my own a comforting sensation given the turmoil I felt with the dream.

“She may very well be right,” I said softly and Gaia raised a brow when I looked back at her. “The hero said she believes Hydaelyn has a reason for all this nonsense, that this had been by design. Hythlodaeus mentioned ‘rejoining’ them, and I had originally taken it to mean in the Lifestream, but I wonder now if he meant to  _ Rejoin _ them.”

I sighed. “Well, something to discuss further at breakfast with the Scions and the Exarch, I imagine. For transparency.” I turned to leave the room. “Thank you, Oracles, for allowing me to speak with you and ease my mind. I’ll see you both in the morning.”


	49. Warrior of Light

When I woke again, it was to my name whispered in my ear. A shiver ran up my spine despite being enveloped in warmth. I couldn’t hold back the smile that spread across my mouth at hearing the word on his tongue, in his voice.

“If I’d known the effect hearing your name had on you, I would’ve started using it a lot sooner,” he mused and a giggle escaped my mouth.

“For a long while, I wasn’t even sure you knew my name,” I teased.

I felt the soft breath of his laugh tickle my ear, causing bumps to rise on my skin. He pressed a kiss to the shell of my ear and nuzzled me with his nose.

“It’s time to get up, my beloved,” Hades said, softly, trying to coax me out of bed.

“Mm,” I hummed, curling in on myself. “Can’t we just stay in today?”

After yesterday’s events, I still felt as if I could sleep the whole day. And last night-

I buried my face in my pillow, heat creeping along my cheeks. The feeling of him against me like that, the reverent way he had said my name as he let his walls down and did as he bid me to do-  _ let go. _

I was brought back to reality by a sharp bite to my earlobe and an immediate kiss over the sting.

I squealed in surprise and cracked one eye open, turning my head to look at the Ascian hovering over me, a smirk spreading across his lips at my reaction, the bright morning light from the window behind him making me squint.

“I’m sorry, my dear, but today you’ll want to get up.” I pouted my lips and started to roll away from him.

“Or you could just come back to bed and we can be late,” I said, quietly, closing my eyes again. I reached out my hand for him, but a few moments later, something soft hit me in the face. My eyes flew open again.

Hades stood at the side of the bed, his arm up. He looked down at me with his smug, mischievous grin and snapped his fingers. A pillow appeared in his hand. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“You wouldn’t d-”

He threw it at me, and I turned quickly so it hit my back, instead. I looked over my shoulder, and with another snap, a barrage of pillows appeared floating in the air around him. My eyes widened and I covered myself fully with my blanket as they pummelled me. 

“Wouldn’t I?” he asked me, arrogance dripping from his voice. I heard another click of his fingers.

I clenched my jaw and whirled around, taking my own pillow in my hand and standing on the mattress in one fluid motion, poised to throw it at his face. He raised his brow at me, one side of his mouth pulling upwards. 

Just as I was about to throw the pillow with all the strength I could muster so early in the morning, he raised his hands, the remaining pillows falling to the ground. 

“I surrender.” I paused, brow furrowing.

“W-what? But you just-” He huffed a laugh. “You started it!”

“I did,” he responded, putting his hands on his hips. “And now you’re out of bed.”

With a huff, I threw the pillow at him, anyway, though he easily caught it and dropped it back onto the bed. I had half a mind to go  _ back _ to bed just to spite him, but he held his hand out to me. I took it and stepped off the mattress, on to the cold floor beneath.

“What’s so important anyway?” I asked, stretching my arms up above me, covering my mouth when a yawn surfaced. He leaned forward, a smile on his lips, and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of my face. “You’re...in a good mood this morning.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “Once you and your friends have gathered, I’ll inform the lot of you at once.”

I tilted my head to the side, my confusion flitting down the tether, but he didn’t elaborate. With a sigh, I flicked my wrist, fresh clothes appearing on my body, hair brushed and pulled back.

“Okay,” I said. “Let’s go, then.”

He chuckled. “Impatient, are we?” He stood from the bed, holding his hand out to me once again. “Very well, let’s go.”

I let him lead me to the dining hall. The Scions, Exarch, and both Oracles were already seated. Gaia looked up from her plate as we entered and nodded towards Hades. He guided me to a seat, then stood at the opposite end of the table from G’raha Tia. When he cleared his throat, all conversation stopped, my friends’ attentions focusing on the Ascian. I leaned my chin in my hand as I waited for him to begin.

“Last night,” he began. “The Mother came to me in a dream. To your Oracle of Light, as well.” He looked to Ryne, who nodded her agreement.

I straightened, instantly on alert. There was a chorus of questions from those gathered behind me, but he held out his hand to silence them.

“All in due time, Scions. Believe me when I say that there is no one more surprised than I that She would present  _ me _ with such a dream.” He lowered his hand back to the table and looked down at me for a moment, then back up at the rest of them. “As the first step towards fixing the world without creating Calamities, She came to me with specific instructions on how to completely Rejoin the Warrior of Light’s soul.”

My mouth fell open, same as my companions’. My stomach twisted and my mind raced. Rejoin...my soul? I knew, deep down, that it would likely come eventually, but the thought made me nervous nonetheless. I had assured him in the past that I would still be me should I become complete...but was I really sure about that? Faced with this  _ now, _ my certainty wavered. As my conflict warred inside of me, the conversation around me continued, though Hades tried to send me assurances over the bond. 

“Without bloodshed, I hope,” Y’shtola inquired, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Yes, of course,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “That was a specific stipulation.”

“What exactly must be done?” Alphinaud asked as he reached for his goblet of water. With his announcement made, Hades sat in the chair behind him. With a snap of his fingers, two full plates appeared in front of both of us, though as I stared down at the food, I found myself unable to take a bite, the very thought making me feel sick.

“Hydaelyn said we are to travel the remaining shards and seek out the missing pieces of soul. Some, She said, would be wandering the realms as spirits, while others would still be attached to living beings. I suppose we will have to wait until they pass and the Warrior of Light will be able to absorb them into herself.” Alisaie sat forward in her chair, folding her arms on the table in front of her.

“But how is she to travel the shards? She can barely travel to the First and back.”

He snapped again, his book dropping on to the table with a  _ thud _ . He nodded towards the Exarch. “I’d be willing to give my expertise and help to not only restore you lot to your bodies, but also try to discover a way to connect all the shards through the Crystal Tower.”

“Say this is possible,” Thancred started, narrowing his eyes. “What happens  _ after _ her soul is complete?”

“That remains to be seen,” Hades answered, though he looked rather unhappy about it. “Hydaelyn said She would return with more instructions once this task was complete.” A quiet spread over the room, the Scions still looking wary. I looked down at my still-full plate, my brows furrowed.

“Trust, remember?” I looked up, quickly. He was watching me, a small smile on his face. “If She truly has  _ your _ best interests in mind, there is nothing to worry about.” He motioned towards my food. “Eat. You need it.” I averted my eyes but was unable to stop one side of my mouth from tilting upwards. At his behest, I picked up a piece of fruit and popped it in my mouth. When his attention went back to my friends, they were still quiet, eyeing him carefully.

“Oracle,” he called to the other end of the table with another roll of his eyes.

“Yes?” they both answered, then looked at each other in mild surprise.

“Ryne,” Hades said with a sigh. The young girl’s breath caught. “To avoid further confusion, I suppose I will just have to call you by name as well.”

“I… You’re going to use my name?”

“Unless you would prefer I didn’t?” He raised a brow at her.

“No! I mean, yes! That’s fine! Ryne is fine.”

“Wow,” Alisaie muttered from across the table. “I wonder how long before we all get promoted to names.” Beside her, her brother chuckled.

“You’re likely going to be ‘girl’ for a while yet, with how disrespectful you’ve been.” She sat up straight, her jaw clenched, eyeing Alphinaud menacingly. He shook his head, a triumphant smile forming on his face, and she thought better of it, deflating back into her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh, shut up,” she responded with a deep frown.

“Ryne,” Hades said again, louder, trying to command the room again. She sat straighter at his use of her name, a hint of pink tinged her cheeks “You also experienced this dream, did you not?”

“Y-yes, I did.”

“Have I relayed accurate information?”

“Yes,” she responded, more confidently. “Everything Emet-Selch has said is the truth.”

He nodded and sat back in his own chair as they continued to discuss the matter over the rest of the meal. I ate the rest of my food in silence, listening to the chatter, but I noticed from the other end of the table that Gaia sat with her brow furrowed, deep in thought, fingers drumming against her lips.

After a few long minutes, her eyes widened and she looked over at me. We locked eyes for a moment before she broke contact and standing up.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I just had a thought.”

The room quieted again. “Emet-Selch, stand. Warrior of Light as well.” Hades scoffed, but did as she ordered. Once I had as well, she tugged on Ryne’s arm. “Examine them with me, if you would be so kind. Both of them, together,” she requested. They held out their hands, eyes closed.

I looked over to my other half, one brow raised. He shrugged, just as confused as I was.

“Do you see that?” Gaia asked, finally. Ryne’s eyes opened, her brow furrowed.

“That’s- _ What _ is that?”

“That’s the Blessing of Light, I believe,” she responded, dropping her own arm and opening her eyes.

“Care to enlighten the rest of us?” Hades asked, crossing his arms in front of him. She motioned for us to sit again. When we had, she explained.

“I’ve been wracking my brain since yesterday, trying to figure out how you could have  _ possibly _ gotten such a Blessing bestowed upon you,” she started, taking her own seat. “Ryne relayed to me  _ everything _ that was said in the dream you shared, and through Her words, I have come to believe that the Mother did not intervene in your re-tempering, as you had not yet admitted your faults at such a time, nor, as we previously discussed, did She ever promise protection for you when you struck your bargain.”

“Then what?” I asked, sitting forward. “What else could it have been?” Gaia’s eyes shot to me, looking me up and down.

“I think it was you, hero.”

“I-What?”

“When Ryne and I examined you just now, the both of us saw not only the soul bond, but also a reinforcement of bright, white Light encasing it. Yesterday, I only examined him.” She looked towards the Oracle of Light, who nodded in confirmation.

“But how is that possible?” I asked. “I was bound in white auracite. I didn’t have access to my powers.” Gaia tapped her hand against her mouth again.

“Perhaps,” she began after long moments of thought. “The Blessing of Light transcends even the properties of auracite. Perhaps...in your moment of pure panic, you cast your Light upon him...to shield him from the call of Zodiark’s will and protect the bond you share.” She blew out a breath. “I will endeavor to look into this further.”

I sat back in my chair, mind racing, and chewed on the inside of my mouth. Could this be true? Was I able to somehow...expand my Light to protect others? I’d...never tried, never had a reason to. I could easily call it to my hand in battle, but I’d never thought to...

Feeling my uncertainty about everything learned and shared this morning, Hades implored me to look at him through the bond. I lifted my head to see the amused smile on his face. “It seems, my dearest, that you were the one to protect me, afterall.”

The uneasy twist in the pit of my stomach still remained, and I struggled to overcome the feeling, even with his joke. He sent a comforting stroke down the tether and laid his hand out on the table.

“Would you like to see? It might make you feel better.”

The feeling eased, if only a little. With a smile, I slid my hand into his and squeezed but shook my head. “I trust you.”


	50. Hades

“So…” I turned my head to look at Ryne, who had her hand up to her chin. “Emet-Selch has the Blessing of Light now? That’s what that veil is?”

Gaia nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “It appears so.”

The gunbreaker scoffed, giving me a sidelong look. “An Ascian with the Blessing of Light.”

“You’re just as uncomfortable as I am with the concept, believe me,” I muttered and sighed as I leaned back in my seat. “But it does make sense if I think back.”

The Warrior of Light moved her thumb along the back of my hand and I continued, looking at her. “When Zodiark’s will entered my mind, I heard you calling for me, and shortly thereafter… a flash of Light. I thought nothing of it at first, thinking it perhaps to have been something new that occurred when being tempered once more, but when I found the Eternal Bond to be intact, I realized I had not been tempered after all.”

Gaia hummed from across the table, nodding slowly. “I wonder if your state of mind had something to do with it, perhaps,” she offered. “Out of curiosity, did you realize what was occurring?”

I nodded with a frown as I looked back across the table at the Oracle. “I thought Elidibus had taken her there to temper the Warrior of Light, but it became clear to me very quickly that he had used her to lure me there, as she has confirmed. As to my state of mind…” I trailed off, looking down to the side once more at the Warrior of Light. “Despair would be an understatement. While shielding her from the glow of the statue of Zodiark, I genuinely thought I would be retempered in that moment. I had resigned myself to another several millennium with that maddening whispering in the back of my mind, though my mind was full of all the things I wish I had said and done before that moment.”

“And then a flash of Light?” the Oracle inquired and I nodded and she pursed her lips. 

“Aside from the whispering, you seemed to function just fine while tempered before, Emet-Selch,” the male twin said with a shrug. “Not that I wish you had been, but I’m curious why the prospect upset you.”

I exhaled slowly, tightening my grip on the Warrior of Light’s hand slightly, lifting my other hand to snap my fingers. Bright ribbon-like lines appeared, connecting random people in the room to each other, one connecting myself and the hero, another connecting the gunbreaker to the Oracle of Light. Several lines connected the hero to all of her companions to each other. The twins looked between themselves to see a line connecting them as well, and the female twin rolled her eyes. 

“Tempering replaces any devotion you have to another. So that you may never stray, any ties you have to any other souls are choked shut. Whether it be a link to a sibling, as you and your sister share whether you realize it or not, or a link to a dear friend or lover.” With another snap, the link between the twins went dark, followed by the link between the hero and all of her friends going dark from her side. 

“It gets snuffed out. Which is why… even when Lahabrea was killed, all I could feel was anger and annoyance--Zodiark’s anger and annoyance more specifically--at his failures. Despite his being a dear friend of mine, I felt none of the sadness that his death brings me now,” I said softly, looking down at the table for a moment before I collected myself and looked back at the twin. 

“Strong affection may remain, muted, diluted to a pale imitation of what it once was, but it serves only one purpose: furthering the goal of the being that has tempered you. It will never truly be your own emotion any longer,” I concluded.

He nodded in understanding as I snapped once more, and the lines in the room disappeared. “So the Eternal Bond would...?” he asked and I nodded solemnly. 

The elezen nodded then. “‘Twould be a horrible thing to see such a connection destroyed once more. Losing it once must have been painful enough.”

I shrugged a shoulder. “I hadn’t realized what I lost the first time. I had not expected a tempering and once I was tempered I did not remember or care for what life was before Zodiark. He was all that really mattered. The urge to complete the Rejoining to restore our friends and loved ones was a secondary reason, no matter what we believed. I may have felt as if they were the prime motivator for my actions, but upon more careful reflection, I've come to realize He  _ wanted _ me to believe they were.”

“It’s fortunate, then, that the Blessing of Light was able to protect you this time,” the twin said with a genuine smile and I gave a stiff nod, still unsure how I felt about being bestowed such protection.

“I wonder if there’s a… range in which this Blessing would fail to reach you, or if it’s simply become part of the Eternal Bond,” Gaia said, her brow furrowed as she thought. “Do you feel as if it’s affecting you in any way to share it, Warrior of Light?”

The hero shook her head next to me. “I… didn’t even realize I was doing it. I don’t feel any differently.”

Gaia tilted her head as she drummed her fingers against her lips once more. “It does not appear to be weakened or diluted either. Fascinating.”

I heaved a dramatic sigh before I stood. “Well, all this talk of the Light and its Blessing has left me feeling quite uneasy. I’ll leave this topic to those of you who don’t find the idea of it on your person as… repugnant.”

“Repugnant, is it? It seems to me that you enjoy having it on  _ your person _ quite a bit,” Gaia said, her tone suggestive as she raised a brow and I rolled my eyes. I could feel confusion coming from the Warrior of Light and I lifted our joined hands to kiss the back of her hand.

“Nothing for you to be terribly concerned about, my dear hero. Care to join me? I’m going to investigate the portal the Exarch had made for you.”

When she nodded, I tugged on her hand and began leading her towards the hallway. She furrowed her brow, summoning a portal to the side of us. “Don’t you want to take the shortcut?”

I stopped in my tracks, turning to look at the portal for a moment and then glanced back at her and shook my head, lacing our fingers together. “Take the scenic route with me?”

She narrowed her eyes at me, suspicion clear in her stance and her gaze. “You  _ hate _ walking. You did nothing but complain about walking.”

“I hate walking  _ alone, _ ” I replied, the corners of my mouth tilting up.

Her face broke into a smile and she sighed, shaking her head as she desummoned the portal, coming to stand next to me. “Fine. The scenic route.”

“Don’t take too many detours into secluded dark alleyways, lovebirds!” Gaia called as we left the room and I waved over my shoulder, shaking my head.

When we finally were out of earshot, the Warrior of Light looked up at me with a raised brow. “What’s gotten into her?”

I averted my gaze with a frown. “She seems to have a keen sense of hearing.” I could feel the embarrassment flood in through the bond once she understood my meaning. “Worry not, I’m sure she’s gotten her fill of her teasing by now.”

When we finally arrived at the Ocular, the Crystal Exarch and some of the Scions had already arrived. I approached the giant portal the Exarch was standing in front of slowly and tilted my head.

“Is this not the looking glass you used to monitor the hero and her companions during their journey?”

He nodded at me, tapping his staff on the ground, and I watched as the image warped to show the landscape of the Source and I nodded in understanding. “I see… but if you were to change the image, would access to the Source remain?”

“ _ From _ the Source, yes. To the Source, no,” he explained and I hummed as I brought my hand to my chin.

“So the image projected is the target location of teleportation. How is it, then, that one can travel here from the Source without fail?”

“As far as we know,” the miqo’te started, arms crossed across her chest. “The only one to travel from the Source ‘without fail’ is the Warrior of Light.”

The Exarch sighed. “It is imperfect magic, to be sure. There is an item enchanted on the Source which serves as an anchor between the First and the Source. It is attuned for her use, and hers alone.”

“How interesting,” I mused as I climbed the stairs, reaching my hand out towards the portal. When my fingertips crossed the threshold, I could feel my soul begin to separate from my body and I pulled my hand back, looking down at my palm. “Imperfect magic, indeed.”

“How is it that you travel from shard to shard, Emet-Selch?” the male twin asked and I glanced back over my shoulder at him.

“I require a vessel on each shard,” I explained. “Only my soul passes through the rift. I wonder, how is it that the Scions’ physical bodies remain on the Source but here on the First they have bodies of their own? Would they leave these bodies behind if they were summoned back to the Source? While I have a seemingly physical form even without a vessel, only those with the Echo can see me, but that does not appear to apply to them.”

I looked over at the Warrior of Light. “Could you go through for me? Wait there for a moment before coming back.”

She nodded slowly, climbing the stairs and walking through the portal without hesitation. I reached out through our tether, searching for the directional pull that would lead me to her, and found that it did indeed pass through the portal. When she re-emerged moments later, I raised my hand to my chin.

“It may not be as imperfect as originally believed,” I murmured and extended my index finger to tap it against my lips as I began to pace in front of the portal. “The issue may very well be the anchor. If we could find a way to create an anchor for each of the Scions, one could reason that they would be able to travel between the two worlds.”

“I had considered that,” the Exarch said and I moved my gaze to him. “But when I tried to replicate that which I had done for the Warrior of Light, it was unsuccessful.”

“She was the last you brought here, correct?” The Exarch nodded. “So I assume you did not try the anchor until after it had succeeded for the hero?” Another nod. “Hm…”

I turned my gaze back to the portal and narrowed my eyes at it while I thought. After a few moments, I looked at the Warrior of Light. “I need to see their bodies for myself. Will you take me to them?”

“I… yes, of course, but Tataru will likely be wary of any strangers,” she replied.

“Does she possess the Echo?” The Warrior of Light shook her head. “Then she will not be able to see me. Meet me on the other side.” I sat down on the ground and leaned against the frame of the portal, exhaling slowly before I glanced at the Exarch. “Watch my body for me, will you?”

Before he could respond, I snapped my fingers and felt my soul leave the vessel on the First. Stepping out of a void portal, I rematerialized on the Source, at the location that I saw through the portal. The Warrior of Light quickly appeared before me, eyes wide and panic flitting through the bond. She looked around for a moment before her eyes finally landed on me and she visibly deflated with relief.

“You could have warned me!” she exclaimed and I placed my finger over my lips as onlookers in the area turned to look at her.

“They can’t see me, my beloved. Try not to make the locals think you’ve lost your mind, if at all possible?”

She huffed in annoyance and began walking back towards the nearby settlement.  _ It’s this way then,  _ she said through our bond and I chuckled as I followed behind. When we were away from any onlookers, she whirled on me, looking me up and down.

I blinked in surprise when she marched back up to me, her eyes narrowed. She gestured at my hood and I raised my hands to push it down. “What is it?”

“... you look … _ different _ ,” she muttered as she reached her hand up hesitantly as if she wasn’t sure I would be solid and I grinned.

“You’ll find I’m quite corporeal, my dear,” I teased, and she huffed as she moved with more certainty to grab a lock of my hair, lifting it into my eyesight.

I raised a brow. “What of it?”

“Since when do you have long hair?” she asked, genuine perplexion in her mind as she tried to think back.

“This is my true appearance, my beloved. This is how I appeared in the dreams as well.”

She narrowed her eyes, her mind racing as she tried to remember. “No, you didn’t. You looked like Solus.”

“No, you  _ thought _ I looked like Solus. Though, to be fair, I did change Solus’ appearance to look like my own to some degree,” I paused, smirking at her expression. “To make it less jarring when I looked in the mirror, you see.”

“Except the hair, I take it,” she said, releasing the white lock of shoulder-length she had been inspecting.

“Do you dislike it? I can change it back if it makes you uncomfortable,” I said as I lifted my hand to prepare to snap. She reached her hand out quickly, grabbing my wrist and shaking her head.

“No,” she said quickly. “No, I like it. Keep it.”

“But my body on the First looks like Solus,” I mused and she rolled her eyes.

“So change it back to how you’re meant to look, I guess. We both know you can change the appearance of your body at any time.”

“Hmm,” I hummed for a moment as I considered it. “No, I think I’ll stay with Solus’ appearance until Garlemald’s chapter is complete. If that’s all, my dearest hero, let us be on our way.”

We soon arrived at a tavern and she knocked on a door at the back. A peephole slid open, the eyes on the other side eyeing the Warrior of Light for not more than a second before it slid shut and the door opened. A lalafell with pink hair threw her arms around the hero’s legs.

“Welcome back!” she said happily before releasing her and looking up at her with a smile. “Did you finish your tasks?”

“Not yet, Tataru,” the hero replied with a smile. “I’m here to see our friends. Can you take me to them?”

The lalafell nodded enthusiastically, heading back through the door. The Warrior looked at me and gestured that I follow so she could close the door behind us. We were led to a make-shift infirmary and the lalafell looked at the hero with hopeful eyes. “Do you have news on how to restore them?”

“That’s what we’re hoping to figure out, actually,” the Warrior of Light replied as she approached one of the beds. “Would you mind getting me a drink, Tataru?”

With a nod, she left the room and the hero looked at me over her shoulder. “So… what do you think?

I approached the body of the hyur and knelt down next to the bed. “A soulless husk, but the body is well taken care of,” I murmured. “He was the first to be extracted, was he not? The life that pulses in him is weaker than the rest.”

I stood with a frown. “As if we didn’t have enough trouble on our hands. It appears we need to solve this problem more quickly than I had originally anticipated, my beloved. We are fortunate time on the Source moves at a more languid pace than on the First. Inform their caretaker that your friends will need some extra attention from the healers, the hyur in particular.”

I raise my hand to snap to leave and stopped short, my eyes searching the body of the mage that was laying in the next bed. I leaned over and removed an earring, reaching towards the Warrior to hand it to her. “Collect a trinket from each of them and bring them back, if you could, my dearest. I’ll meet you back on the First.”


	51. Warrior of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments, everyone! We really appreciate them!

I watched as Hades disappeared from the room, then moved to do as he asked, leaning over my friends’ bodies and taking a piece of jewelry off each of them. Tataru arrived with a drink, and I humored her for a few more minutes, regaling her of my adventures as of late- describing Eden and how different the fights had turned out compared to the Source.

“You look...happy,” she said to me and I blinked in surprise. She smiled, slyly, then. “Are you hiding something from me? Or _ someone _?” I huffed a laugh, curling my fingers around my cup.

“Well…”

“I knew it!” she exclaimed and jumped up in her seat. “Tell me about them!”

“He’s…,” I said, a fond smile spreading over my face. “He’s amazing, Tataru.” I ran my fingers around the rim of my cup as I spoke. “He’s powerful and extremely knowledgeable, to be sure, but gentle and kind to me. When I’m with him, it’s like we’ve known each other for ages. I’ve found out things about myself I never knew were there because of him...and the comfort and warmth he gives me when he’s near is insurmountable.”

“So,” the lalafel said, sitting back down, a soft smile on her face. “Who is this amazing person?” I paused in hesitation, some of my smile fading.

“Well, he’s…”

Before I was able to answer her, I felt a tug down the bond. Se huffed when I informed her I needed to head back. She was disappointed, assuming I was avoiding her question, but I assured her that it was important to our friends awakening soon, and she let me go without much fuss.

When I arrived back in the Ocular, they had been at work for a few hours already, both Exarch and Ascian leaning over the book on a Created table in the middle of the room, quietly discussing the purpose of the jewelry and the properties of the magic they were about to use. Neither of them seemed to notice when I walked through the portal and kept staring at the book. I leaned against the wall next to the portal and watched for long moments before clearing my throat.

“I do hope I’m not interrupting anything,” I said, a feigned haughty tone in my voice. The both looked up, quickly. Hades smiled at me and straightened.

“Ah, there you are, my dear. Did you bring what I asked?”

“Of course,” I said, holding up one of the twins’ dangling white earrings.

“The Scions should be finishing their lunch,” G’raha Tia said as he stood straight as well. “I’ll go fetch them and we can continue.” I nodded to him and I walked down the steps that led to the portal as he left the tower to meet my friends. I set the pieces on the table next to the book and sighed.

Hades moved to my side, wrapping one arm around my shoulders. He leaned down and pressed a short kiss to my temple.

“What’s wrong, my dearest?”

I pursed my lips together and shook my head. The rejoining of my soul seemed to be a silly thing to be nervous about when there were so many larger things at play here. Really, I had nine of the fourteen fragments already and I was still myself. I should be happy to be whole again, shouldn’t I? I would be at my strongest- no one would be able to overpower me… But at the same time, for what does the Mother need this type of strength for?

No, I shouldn’t be worried. Everyone had enough of their plate and I didn’t want to worry them further by telling them my concerns.

I chewed the inside of my mouth and felt Hades’ eyes on me as he let me sort my thoughts for a few moments, but when he realized I had every intention of keeping it to myself, he pushed.

“You know, I could just go in and find out for myself,” he informed me, as if I didn’t already know.

“It’s not important,” I insisted and went to move away from him. He gripped my arm, firmly, and spun me back to him. He released my arm and leaned down to examine my eyes.

“Anxious about being rejoined? Is that what this is about?”

I averted my eyes from his intense gaze and looked down at the bright blue crystal under my feet. He straightened again. “A little,” I confessed, finally. “I knew it would happen eventually but…”

“What is it that you’re worried about?”

“Not worried, really. Nervous.”

“What is there to be nervous about, my beloved?” 

“I just…” I blew out a long breath. “I don’t know.” 

He watched me in silence for a moment before moving to stand in front of me again, placing a finger under my chin and lifting my eyes to his. “Come, now. Trust in me as I have trusted in you.” One side of his mouth tugged upwards, his tone of voice teasing. “I’m following orders from _ Hydaelyn _ because of you, after all.”

A giggle escaped my lips and he moved his hand to brush a lock of hair behind my ear. He knew as well as I did that I _ did _ know why I was anxious, but he was willing to let it slide, for now at least. I wrapped my arms around his middle, pulling myself close to him, and closed my eyes as I rested my ear over his heart. He ran his hands up and down my arms and pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”

The door opened behind us and the others piled into the room. Hades moved away from me and turned to face them, putting his hands on his hips.

“Finally,” he said. “We may have discovered a way to restore you lot to your bodies.” He motioned to the table. The Scions gathered around. “These trinkets came off of your bodies on the Source. I’m sure you’ll recognize them.”

Alphinaud picked up one of the earrings. Alisaie leaned in, examining it.

“That’s mine,” she informed him, reaching to take it from his hand.

“No, it isn’t,” he shot back at her, holding it out at arm’s length so she couldn’t reach it.

“Yes it is!” she insisted with a huff. “It has a knick on it from a time I participated in a training exercise and got clipped on the ear.”

“Does it really matter?” he sighed, exasperated.

“Yes,” Hades answered him, crossing his arms over his chest, an eyebrow raised. “It does matter, in fact. You _ must _ make sure to have the correct trinket or you could end up in the wrong body.” Alphinaud’s eyes widened and he immediately handed the earring over to his sister. I smiled at the interaction, not entirely sure it was the truth, or if he was saying that to scare them. 

Once the rest of the pieces had been given to their owners, the Ascian continued. “Now, I would like for you all imbue some of your aether into your items.”

There were nods all around the room, but when my eyes landed on Thancred, he looked perplexed. “There might be a small problem with that,” he said, holding the ring from his body in his palm.

“Ah, yes,” Hades said, coming up in front of him. He plucked the ring out of Thancred’s hand and examined it. “I suppose I will have to do it myself, in your case.” The gunbreaker looked like he wanted to argue, but must have realized there was no point in doing so. Hades set the ring back down, then turned to face me. “I want you to watch what I do. I want you to see how you can discern the color of a person’s soul.”

I tilted my head to the side, but when he held his hand out to me, I slid my fingers into his palm and closed my eyes, letting him show me what he was seeing.

“The color of a soul is deeper than aether, so in order to see it, you have to push past the maze. My gift is stronger, so it’s easier for me, but you will likely need to concentrate more to be able to see.” I nodded and watched through his eyes as he slowly did as he said, feeling what he felt as he worked, making sure I understood what was happening. Thancred’s aether, since he was unable to use it, looked rather easy to move through, unmoving unlike the rest of my companions’, but not so much that it was a stifling, thick stream. Once it was parted, the color shown in his chest, though dim, was red. “The color is likely due to your friend’s temper.”

I huffed a laugh at his quip, but continued watching. Thancred bristled at his comment, but stayed silent. Hades pulled back into the maze of aether and forcefully pulled an orb out of the Scion’s network. He pushed it into the ring, then blew out a breath, relaxing his shoulders, the process somewhat taxing.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Now that I knew how-

“Green,” I said after a few moments of staring _ through _ Y’shtola.

“Correct.” Next, I narrowed my eyes towards the twins.

“The color of your souls are the same,” I said to them, furrowing my brow in confusion. He turned to face them as well, placing his hands on my shoulders.

“Look closer,” he instructed. “The undertones are different. Consider their personalities.” I did as he said and my eyes widened in surprise.

“You’re right!” I admitted, astonished. “They’re both purple, but his is cooler, while hers is warm.” I felt a stroke of pride travel down tether.

“That’s right,” he commended. “Persephone had _ some _ abilities, but she had to work quite hard to see them, whereas I am gifted enough to see the colors at all times. It seems yours is stronger than hers, but that’s the reason it was difficult for you, at first, to discern between the two of them.” I put a hand to my mouth in thought at his words, but nodded and looked towards my other friends.

“Urianger,” I said, one side of my mouth lifting in amusement. “Your soul is _ yellow _.” He raised a brow at me.

“That is hardly a surprise,” he said, but didn’t elaborate. I turned back to the Ascian, who was once again, hovering over his book and tilted my head as I tried to discern the color of his soul. I frowned, trying to push through the incredible amount of aether he had.

“You’ll find,” he started, without looking up. “That as an unsundered soul, it will be difficult for you to see my soul, fragmented as you are. But, if you look hard enough, you should be able to see a faint glimmer of it.” I narrowed my eyes, trying to focus. 

“It’s…” He looked up at me again, waiting. “Gold?” I pulled back, blinking a few times. One side of his mouth pulled up in a smile.

“That’s right,” he said. “But, just wait to see the magnificence of it when you’re fully rejoined. A complete soul...is really breathtaking to look at.” I brought a finger to my lips.

“Can you see the color of your own soul?”

“No, but Hythlodaeus told me once,” he answered, eyes defocusing as he thought back. He chuckled quietly, fondly remembering whatever interaction they’d had, then shook his head.

“What about mine?” I asked him. He hesitated for a moment.

“It’s...a pale blue at the moment, but it’s missing all of its shimmer and sheen. I’d...rather not describe yours as it is now.”

“Okay, what _ was _ it like, then?” He looked up towards the ceiling, reminiscing.

“If I could pick a singular soul that was my favorite to behold, it would definitely have been yours.” He looked at me again with a sigh, sadness clear on his face at brokenness of my soul, but continued. “Perhaps there’s some bias there from affection, but it was...almost wintry silver, but with this blue undertone that shimmered with Light, iridescent with the _ faintest _ sparkle that I had never seen in anyone else.” I watched for a few moments as he closed his eyes, a smile on his mouth now that’d I’d never seen before, and some of the turmoil I’d felt earlier eased. 

If anything, I’d do this for _ him. _ If only to see him happy. If only to see him smile like _ that _ again.

Before long, he focused his attention back on the book and I joined him, looking down at the page. Drawn on the paper was a picture of the earring he had worn before I’d killed him.

“I realized,” he began, laying an arm lazily across my shoulders as my eyes roved over the page, taking in the diagram and writing around it. “That I’d been imbuing my own aether into the earring and placing them on my host bodies, basically using them as an anchor so that I would have an easier time finding the body again. Before I left the Source initially, I Created earrings for all of the clones Varis had made, in the case that I would have need of them later. I’m hoping the same will work for the Scions, as well.”

I lifted a finger to my lips, furrowing my brow. “But…” I looked back at the portal for a moment, then back at him. “You don’t have an earring now. How did you find your way back this time?”

“_ Your _ essence is on my body, dearest,” he said, without missing a beat, a smug grin overtaking his face, causing my cheeks to flood with heat. “It was an easy find.”

When he turned back to my friends, they had all accomplished his task. He instructed me to collect their trinkets again and go back to the Source to place them back on their bodies, and wait for him to join me once his preparations were done.

When I’d finished, I sat at a table in the Rising Stones, eating some lunch Tataru had made for me, explaining between bites what was likely about to happen.

As I was about to tell her the person helping us was an _ Ascian _, though, a portal appeared behind her and he stepped inside, brow furrowed, his outfit the one he had previously used before I’d killed him. One of his clones, then. The lalafell turned at the sound and jumped out of her chair in alarm when she realized what was happening.

“Oh, Gods!” she shouted.

Quickly, I placed myself between the two and knelt in front of her.

“It’s alright,” I assured her. I could see the panic in her eyes as she continued staring past me. “Tataru, look at me.” Finally, she blinked, her gaze slowly sliding towards me. “He’s the one I told you about, okay? He’s here to help. Would I lie to you?”

She bit her lip as she worked my words through her mind, then shook her head. “Of course, if you say it’s true, it must be.” She still sounded skeptical, but I was confident she wouldn’t argue more for the time being, so I nodded and stood again, turning towards Hades.

“Is something wrong?” I asked, quietly.

“My infuriating grandson is dead,” he began. I blinked in surprise. “_ His son _ has gone missing and Garlemald is dealing with another succession struggle.” He huffed a laugh. “I thought, perhaps, I would need to intervene, but I imagine they’ll be busy for a while yet.” I frowned. 

“Zenos is _ missing? _ He'll be looking for me, I imagine.”

“We’ll deal with it when the time comes. For now, let us restore the Scions.” He raised his hand, poised to snap. “I may need your help guiding their souls here.” He held his other hand out to me. “Just as your Oracle did for you, my dearest, let me borrow a bit of your aether.”

I placed my hand in his and he squeezed it. I watched as Tataru opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, her brow furrowed. “Take as much as you need.” I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting my energy flow into him.

After a few moments, the aether we had built between the two of us an immeasurable amount, he snapped his fingers.

The room was silent for long minutes. I felt as if I had barely breathed. Hades sagged against the nearby wall, weak from the power he’d exerted. I frowned, but helped him into a chair and we waited as Tataru watched us out of the corner of her eye, the confusion and suspicion still palpable on her face, though she continued to say nothing.

But finally, _ finally _, a door behind us opened. When I turned, Thancred took a step out into the hallway, examining himself. When he was content that he was really back in his own body, he looked up at me and grinned.


	52. Hades

Slowly, the Scions began to file into the main room of their headquarters, smiles on their faces. I leaned my head back against the wall, the adrenaline from waiting to see if it had worked wearing off, leaving me feeling more drained than I had originally expected. The lalafell had tears in her eyes as she ran to embrace each of them, sharing heartfelt words that I barely registered, my hearing muffled.

I took a few slow breaths as I waited for the spinning in the room to stop, feeling the Warrior of Light’s concern float into my mind as she held my hand tightly. It had been too much aether used and too quickly, something I’m sure she would notice and decidedly  _ not _ be pleased with me. I let my eyes slide shut, waiting for the sensation to pass as I tried to recover, if only the slightest bit to stand. The lalafell approached her then, voice unsteady from the tears.

“Oh, I  _ knew _ you could do it! I told the others! If anyone could have done it, it was going to be the Warrior of Light! You are the most amazing person I have ever met!” she said with enthusiasm and I could feel the hero bristle at her words. 

Her mind raced with things she wanted to say: how  _ she _ wasn’t the one who had done it, how she did not enjoy being showered with words like this, that she wished she would be regarded just as anyone else was. I forced an eye open to look at her expression and raised my brow despite being as worn thin as I was.

The lalafell continued spilling compliments on the Warrior and she nodded, forcing a smile, though her thoughts raged on with clear distaste for the worshipful nature she was being regarded in. Why won’t she say something? Why not speak up? My lips turned down into a frown as I watched the scene continue to unfold. Even among those she considered friends, they revered her, and yet she didn’t say a word to express her discomfort and isolation that came with being treated this way.

“Oh for the love of Zodiark,” I muttered and went to stand. I must have moved too quickly, because I stumbled slightly, my arm shooting out to brace myself against the wall. The Warrior released my hand to place hers on my chest in an effort to stabilize me, her brow furrowed. I watched as the pink-haired worshipper of the hero stopped mid-sentence, her eyes narrowing at us.

“You didn’t use enough of my aether, did you?” the Warrior asked as she turned her attention away from her friend, the accusation clear in her tone, her mouth in a firm line as she looked me up and down.

“Are you actually about to try to scold  _ me _ on how to use  _ my own _ aether when you won’t even speak up for yourself?” I retorted with a raised brow, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

“We aren’t talking about me,” she nearly bit out, much to my surprise and I stood, placing my hands on her shoulders to take a step away from her.

“Such bitterness,” I murmured as I searched her expression with a frown. “I do believe I’m not overly fond of feeling such an emotion in you. Perhaps you should tell them how you really feel? Unless you would prefer I fought such a battle in your stead?”

She exhaled sharply, avoiding my gaze. We stood in silence for a moment before she finally looked back at me. “After what happened to me in Rak’tika, you did the  _ exact _ same thing,” she muttered tensely and took a deep breath.

“Changing the subject, I see. Very well, I’ll drop it for the time being,” I replied, shooting her a cursory glance to let her know the conversation on that matter was far from over. “The difference, my dear hero, is that  _ I _ know my limits. You did not. I will be  _ fine _ , given the chance to rest, whereas you are fortunate to still be walking among us.”

She clenched her jaw, her eyes locked with mine and I kept eye contact with her for a few minutes before I sighed. I found no use arguing with her in what should be a joyous occasion. With an unapologetic shrug of my shoulders, I grinned at her and she raised her brow at my sudden change in mood. 

“What is it?” she asked, the tether between us taut with the frustration we felt, she with my irresponsibility which led to draining of most of my aether, and I with her insistence on protecting the feelings of everyone around her but herself.

“Nothing. I was just marveling at how beautiful you are, even when you’re disappointed with me,” I teased and she rolled her eyes.

“Smooth-talking won’t get you out of this one. We’ll discuss it again later,” she muttered, but the tension between us dissipated, the happiness that her friends were successfully restored outweighing whatever frustrations she felt toward me. She shook her head as my smugness reached her, my task complete in diffusing the tension between us to focus on her friends.

The lalafell looked between us for a moment, her brow furrowed when she finally settled on me. “I… feel like I recognize you from somewhere.”

“A history book, no doubt,” I mused, watching as I could practically see the gears in her mind turning.

“But… you came out of a portal,” she continued. “An Ascian portal.”

“I did, yes.”

“You said your  _ grandson _ was dead and there’s a succession crisis in Garlemald?” Her eyes began darting between me and the Warrior of Light quickly.

“I think she may be onto something, hero,” I said in response, unable to keep my amusement out of my tone. The lalafell was clearly uncomfortable not only with my presence, but grew increasingly alarmed as she began to connect the dots in her mind. “Yes, I did mention something of the sort: my grandson, Varis zos Galvus, is dead.”

The gunbreaker sighed heavily, coming up to us and gesturing towards me. “Tataru, may I introduce to you Emet-Selch, an Ascian who is also the founder of the Garlean Empire, Solus zos Galvus.”

The female twin chimed in from the back. “Don’t forget that he’s also the architect of a myriad of other imperially inclined nations.”

I turned my head towards her and raised my brow. “Your brother was right, you know. Alphinaud, was it?”

He shot his sister a sidelong look with a confident smirk, nodding his head. She groaned in response, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” a small voice started, and I glanced down at the lalafell once more, “But I do believe you said something about feeling  _ her _ emotions?”

I nodded, arching a brow at her. “Yes, what of it?”

She made a nervous sound and I could barely mask my amusement as I watched her glancing around the room at everyone before locking eyes with the hero. “I don’t understand. Is this really who you told me about? He’s an  _ Ascian. _ ”

“I detest the implication Ascians are so repulsive to warrant such venom in your voice,” I mused as I tried to keep my tone light, her suspicious and dislike for me expected, but unwelcome.

Despite my attempt to lighten the mood, something about her tone made the Warrior of Light tense once more and she crossed her arms over her chest as she moved to stand between myself and her friend. “I told you he was here to help,” she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

“But what could we possibly need help from the likes of  _ him  _ for? And for that matter, why would you even…” She sighed with exasperation, shaking her head. “ _ This _ is the powerful and knowledgeable person you were gushing over before? How could you? You’re the Warrior of Light. Did you ever stop to think-”

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw me place a comforting hand on the hero’s shoulder, trying to quell the building anger that was welling up inside her. I leaned forward to bring my lips close to the Warrior’s ear. “It’s alright, my dearest,” I murmured softly. “I expected such a response.”

“Did he  _ do _ something to all of you? Some sort of Ascian magic to control you? How are you trusting him so easily? His kind have cost us so many-”

“Tataru,” the Warrior of Light interrupted her, a sharp bite in her tone that I was not expecting.

“I just… he  _ must _ have done something. All this time…” she trailed off, looking down at the ground for a moment before she snapped her gaze back up to me, looking over the hero’s shoulder. “You  _ must  _ have tricked them in some way.”

I raised a brow at the accusation. “Not recently, as a matter of fact,” I replied dryly and she narrowed her eyes at me, disbelief clear in her expression.

“If you’ve tricked them before, it’s hard to believe you would not have done it again,” she crossed her arms over her chest, standing tall in her misguided confidence. “I do not believe a  _ single word _ that comes from the lips of someone like you.”

“Why is it that the assumption is always that an Ascian is a liar? My compeers have done you all a great disservice if they’ve made their deceptions so obvious.” I dropped my hand from the hero’s shoulder and looked towards the Scions, trying to wrap things up and leave before I truly lost my patience with her.

“There was chaos in Garlemald regarding the succession to the throne,” I started, failing to conceal the annoyance that had built at the interaction within my tone, despite my mental preparations to expect such hostility. “While I’m on the First trying to solve how to allow you to freely travel between the two worlds, would it be possible for some of you to investigate the status of the empire for me? I would hate for all my hard work to disappear over something as petty as who sits in a chair.”

Alphinaud nodded. “Thancred and I can look into it. I’ll see if any of the Eorzean Alliance has information and he’s adept at going in behind enemy lines. Though… I guess _ enemy _ is not necessarily an accurate term any longer.”

I shrugged a shoulder. “The empire is anything but stable at the moment, and you and your friends in Eorzea are still their enemies until they are told otherwise. Should things escalate, send for me and I will handle it.”

I returned my gaze to the Warrior of Light, who had begun to calm down and I gave her a small reassuring smile. “Did you want to stay here for a while with your friends, my dearest? Or are we returning to the First together?”

Before she could respond, the lalafell interjected. “What makes you think you can call her that?” she asked, incredulously. “Despite what you’ve manipulated her into feeling, you have no right,  _ Ascian. _ And why are you sending them to investigate  _ your _ problems in Garlemald? The Scions of the Seventh Dawn don’t owe you anything.”

I clenched my jaw and exhaled sharply, shaking my head as the anger in my chest from the hero surged once more, fueling my own frustrations. “For someone with no power, you care very little for your wellbeing. Running your mouth like that when you clearly have no idea who you are speaking to. I’d be more careful if I were you, you could upset the wrong person with less patience than I have afforded you and find yourself in a significant amount of trouble.”

“Threatening me, are you? Just what I would expect from one of your kind. Power or not, you being an ally doesn’t sit well with me. I won’t let you deceive my friends any longer,” she said confidently and I chuckled humorlessly, summoning a portal next to me.

“Here’s the irony, oh powerless one,” I began, my tone dripping with condescendence, clearly showing that I had lost my patience with her. “If I  _ was _ deceiving your friends, I doubt you could do anything about it. They would be lost to you forever, eternal pawns to my evil Ascian schemes. But despite what you believe, I am not and we are all grateful for that.” 

I glanced over at the rest of the Scions with a heavy sigh. “I’ve grown tired of trying to defend myself to your friend, Scions. I am glad that we succeeded in restoring you to your home, but I must quit this place before I lose my temper and end up harming her.” Turning, I stepped into the portal to Garlemald to return my vessel to where I had retrieved it from.

When I returned to the First, the Exarch was the lone figure in the Ocular. He glanced up from his reading when he heard the ruffling of my clothing as I stood, stretching my hands over my head. I looked around curiously as he walked up to me.

“Ryne and Gaia have gone to see if they can find trinkets of their own, so we can create anchors for them to travel to the Source as well. Do you think it possible? I did not see any reason why not.”

I nodded slowly, sighing as I tried to shake off the residual annoyance I felt from the altercation on the Source. “There should be no significant issue with creating anchors for them. Though I am curious which shard Gaia is from herself, originally. Based on her soul, she has more fragments within her than most inhabitants of a given shard, but not enough to be considered a rejoined denizen of the Source.”

“She’s quite a mysterious one, I’d agree. Based on how she spoke of her predecessors, I wondered if part of being an Oracle of Darkness is the recruitment and training of another of your own shards for eventual reabsorption, similarly to what you Ascians do with the sundered souls being brought into office.”

I hummed as I considered this theory, my eyes wandering to the portal once more. “It’s not outside the realm of possibility. I had no idea you put so much thought into her, Exarch.”

“You’ll find I put a lot of thought into many things that could impact that Warrior of Light and her wellbeing, Emet-Selch,” he said with conviction and I looked at him once more with a raised brow.

“Ah, yes, I do recall you being rather fond of her,” I mused. “Have I stepped on toes? Did I swoop in and steal her away? I make no apologies.”

“As much as I believe she would be happier if she had chosen a different path, you are the one she wishes to keep by her side. I will respect her wishes, and I will not interfere. But know that I am watching you closely. If you fail to keep her happy, if you hurt her again as you did at Mount Gulg, or if you lie to her and upset her as you did in Amaurot…” He trailed off, his eyes locked with mine with an intensity I had yet to see in him and I nodded with understanding.

“Well then,” I said, after moments passed in silence. “Noted, Exarch. I shall endeavor to do my very best.”


	53. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late XD Was up really late and slept in!

I watched as Hades left in a huff and sighed, a headache brewing behind my eyes.

“And we were just starting to get along, too,” Alphinaud said. My shoulders slumped and I turned back to Tataru. She was still quite adamant-looking. I shook my head. Finally, she faltered as she looked around, a silence growing between all of us.

“He...he has done something to you all, hasn’t he?” she asked, uncrossing her arms, suddenly unsure of her words.

“Tataru,” I said with a sigh, dropping down into the chair the Ascian had previously been sitting in. “He’s the one who restored our friends to their bodies. Why would he do that if he wasn’t trying to help? If he was tricking us, wouldn’t it be to his advantage to leave them on the First and let their bodies here perish?”

She frowned. “But why would you...I don’t understand.” I pressed the heel of my hand into my eyes, the ache turning into a dull throb.

“It’s a long story,” I began. “But I will tell it if you wish.” I removed my hands and looked down at her. She watched me for a few quiet moments, and finally nodded, but Alphinaud cleared his throat. We both looked at him and he held his hand out towards the conference room of the Rising Stones.

“Why don’t I inform you so we can let our Warrior of Light get back to work. There is still quite a lot she needs to get done.”

The lalafell looked skeptical for a moment, but decided to follow the twin, who looked back at me with naught but a wink before he disappeared down the hall. I huffed a laugh and stood, then started making my way back to the portal.

I felt for the tether, asking him if he’d returned already. He tugged back, saying that since time runs differently between worlds, he and the Exarch had been working in the tower for an hour or two now, trying to stabilize the portal so the Scions could easily come back through and he’d had time to calm himself. 

_ Are you heading back soon, my dearest? _ There was a spark of playfulness that made its way down the tether to me.  _ I am already missing you quite terribly. _

Always one for the dramatic flair. I smiled and let him know that I was already on my way.

By the time I stepped through the portal, though, the Ocular was deserted. I headed out, just to see Hades and the Exarch heading towards me, both Oracles trailing behind them. The sun had started sinking below the backdrop of the city, casting it in brilliant oranges and purples and pinks. My breath caught when I saw  _ him _ against the fading light and I watched as he took longer strides to reach me faster.

“Took you long enough,” he quipped, a smile on his face, before leaning down to press a quick kiss to my lips. I smiled against his mouth.

“Yes, and I’m sure Tataru is very sorry right about now,” I informed him when he pulled away.

“I expected it, honestly. Though I regret letting her get to me,” he said, shrugging one shoulder. 

“Well,” I began, looking to the side for a moment. “I was guilty of that, too, as you well know.” I heard a breath of a laugh from him. When I looked back at him again, he was shaking his head, a fond smile on his face as he remembered our interaction back at the Rising Stones. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. 

“Did you happen to uncover any leads?”

“We did, in fact,” G’raha Tia interjected as he approached, coming to a stop next to us. “I had a thought over dinner and we came back to test it before quitting for the day.” 

Hades lifted his hand to my cheek for a moment, but then dropped it and headed back into the Crystal Tower. I leaned towards the Exarch, eyes never leaving the Ascian’s back. 

“Don’t let him work too hard,” I instructed, frowning. The miqo’te following my gaze and sighed through his nose.

“Yes, I have been watching him closely. The aether he expended to pull the Scions through the rift must have been…” I nodded, understanding his meaning. He inclined his head to me and started following Hades into the Ocular. 

Ryne stopped next to me. When I looked at her, she had a smile on her face as she folded her arms behind her back. “He sure has come a long way, hasn’t he? The Mother said that he doesn’t deny his guilt anymore. He seems...less burdened, don’t you think? Happy, even.” With a smile, I laid one arm across her shoulders and she leaned into my side.

“Well,” Gaia began. “Everything he’s wanted for eons is now attainable, even if it’s not quite in the way he expected. Some things he’s already-”

When she paused, both of us looked over to her. The Oracle of Darkness stood still, eyes unfocused, staring off into the distance. “ _ One brings shadow, one brings light _ ,” the girl started again, her voice not quite her own. “ _ Two-toned echoes tumbling through time. Want for nothing, nothing denied.” _

“Gaia?” Ryne asked, furrowing her brow. She took a step towards her, but I squeezed her shoulders to stop her.

_ “Wandering ended... futures aligned. _ ” Suddenly, she blinked rapidly and shook her head. “Did I just...say something?”

I raised a brow and nodded. “Hm,” she hummed, then reached out to grab Ryne’s arm. “Commit those words to memory and come with me, we have research to do.” I watched them leave with a frown, questions spinning in my mind.

“A prophecy,” Hades’ voice said from behind me, making me jump in surprise. I turned to face him as he walked down the steps that led to the Ocular, tapping a hand to his head. I chewed on the inside of my mouth, taking in the pallor of his skin, but I was unsure if it was due to the poor lighting or if he had indeed used too much aether. Deciding to take a better look at him once we got back to our room, I pushed it from my mind for the time being.

“Do you know what it’s about?”

“‘One brings shadow, one brings light.’,” he quoted. “Me and you, one could assume. Or Hydaelyn and Zodiark.” He placed his hand on the small of my back and nudged me forward, toward the Pendants. “Don’t think on it too much, my beloved. I never put much stock into prophecies...but, either way, she’ll tell us when she has more information.”

“Mm,” came my non-committal response as I let him lead me back to our room, but decided, as usual, that he was probably right. “Did your theory work?”

“No,” he sighed. “Unfortunately not.”

“Tomorrow’s a new day, right?” I looked up at him, a small smile on my face. He laid his arm across my shoulders as we walked and looked up at the night sky above us, taking a deep breath of the cool air.

“That’s right,” he answered, watching me. 

When we arrived back to the room, I glanced at him sidelong, trying to hide the fact that I was worried. But, he looked exhausted, dark circles forming under his eyes, his skin pale. I frowned as I slid my shirt over my head. I heard him huff a laugh from the other side of the room as I brooded and knew immediately that I was doing a terrible job at keeping my feelings a secret.

“Are you going to scold me again, my dear?”

“I want to,” I answered, pursing my lips and slipping out of my pants. He came up behind me, quickly, and picked me up. Despite my scowl, I let out a surprised squeal that made his chest shake with a chuckle. I crossed my arms over my chest as he carried me to the bed, a pout on my lips, not bothering to fight him. “You should have used more.”

He set me down on the mattress and leaned down until we were nose to nose, a smirk on his face, but I refused to budge.

“You could have hurt yourself. And then who would be stuck taking care of you?”

Hades reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear, a coolness to his fingers that was not usually there. 

“I bet you would  _ love _ to take care of me if I were to fall ill.” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“That doesn’t mean I  _ want _ you to, and at the rate you’re going you  _ will _ . You’re not playing fair.”

“Do I ever?” he asked me, his arrogance radiating off him. He leaned forward farther, trying to catch my lips in his, but I tipped myself backwards, turning my face away from him. One side of his mouth tilted upwards, but the closer he got, the further back I went.

His smile turned smug as I eventually lost my balance, falling onto the mattress. He hovered over me, my arms still crossed, a scowl still on my face. He laid his hands on the bed on either side of my head to support himself. As I examined his face, it was all I could do to not smile. 

“You’ve made this only too easy for me, my dearest,” he informed me, and I knew he could feel my frustration at him begin to evaporate. I uncrossed my arms and reached up, placing my hands on both sides of his face, pulling his face down to mine.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful from now on,” I said, quietly, my eyes searching his until he closed them and pressed his lips against mine in a slow, sweet kiss. I inhaled his scent as I gave into him.

“I promise,” he whispered when he’d barely pulled away, his words warm against my mouth. I ran one hand through his hair.

“Let’s go to sleep. You’re exhausted.” He nodded and climbed over me, settling himself into bed. I placed my backside against him, letting his warmth spread over me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him. He nuzzled the crook of my neck with his nose.

“Sleep well, my beloved,” he said, his voice already tired and thick. I smiled softly and flicked my wrist so the lights extinguished.

“You too.”

When I woke in the morning, Hades was already gone. I sat up in bed, a tug on the tether telling me to look at my bedside table, where a plate of food was sitting, waiting for me. With a smile, I ate what he’d prepared for me, got ready for the day, and headed towards the Crystal Tower.

There was a certain electricity in the room when I entered the Ocular. The Ascian and the Exarch stood side by side in front of the portal, talking quietly to each other.

“We’ve almost got it. But if it’s like this, then what if we just-,” G’raha Tia started.

“Connected the rest?”

“You were thinking the same thing?”

“It should be feasible, yes.” Hades crossed his arms, still examining the portal.

“It wouldn’t take too much would it?”

“No, it should be fine, I believe.”

“Okay let me change this-”

“Did you figure something out?” I asked, stretching my arms behind my back as I walked towards them. They both turned, smiles on their faces.

“We very well might have,” the Exarch said as the other came to meet me.

“I see what you meant now about like-minded individuals in a room together. The energy in the air…,” I said to Hades as he approached. He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

“Did you eat your breakfast?”

“Maybe,” I said, one side of my mouth tugging upward. “Did you?”

“I’d better get back to work,” he said, avoiding the question and I lifted one eyebrow, my small smile drooping. I dug deeper into the tether as he walked away, uncovering the exhaustion that lay underneath his happiness and my face fell. He was still pushing himself so hard-

I watched as he walked straight through the portal. My mouth fell open and I took a step forward when I felt something was wrong, but the food in my stomach roiled around, making me nauseous.

He stepped back into the Ocular, his face was as white as a sheet, his eyes wide. I felt the sickness rising up his throat, threatening to rise up my own, too. I placed a hand over my mouth as he summoned a bucket, vomiting the contents of his stomach into it. When he was finished and I’d succeeded in holding down my own breakfast, relief washed over me as he recovered. He snapped and the bucket vanished. He looked to me.

“I’m sorry, my dearest. I suppose it’s not quite stable yet.”

“You don’t say?” I shot back at him with an astounded shake of my head and dropped down into a nearby chair to calm my shaking knees.

For most of the day, I sat in the Ocular and watched as they tweaked the portal. I watched Hades carefully as I pretended to read a book, his exhaustion becoming much more apparent as the hours passed. I caught the Crystal Exarch’s eyes when evening hit, Hades’ tiredness spreading to me, and knew instantly that he understood as well.

“Why don’t you go take a rest, my friend?” he asked the Ascian, clapping him lightly on the shoulder. “I believe I can handle the rest from here.” Hades paused for a moment, silent, before finding his words again.

“I think I should stay, just in case-”

“Go,” G’raha Tia insisted. “All will be well and you need a break.” I stood from my chair when I sensed his hesitation. I wrapped my fingers around his arm and tugged.

“Let’s go,” I ordered. He raised his brow, looking like he wanted to argue, but I mimicked one of his own expressions. With a chuckle and a roll of his eyes, he walked back to our inn room, slightly leaning on me.

When we were in the room, he sat on the bed with a small groan. “You lot were right, I suppose. I am quite tired.”

“That’s an understatement,” I said with a scoff. “You should sleep. I don’t know why you’re pushing yourself so hard. We have time.” I sat next to him, reaching down to take my shoes off as he started unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt.

“You’re nervous,” he said. “About rejoining your soul.” I turned to face him.

“Yes, and?” He smiled, wistfully.

“I thought, perhaps, if we worked quickly...that if we accomplished this task faster, you wouldn’t have to be anxious for very long.” His words made a smile force its way out for a moment, but I looked down to my lap clasping my hands together. He reached over, placing one hand under my chin and forced me to look at him, the cold of his hands mildly shocking me. He searched my eyes for quite a while before speaking again. “Won’t you tell me what is it that you’re so afraid of, my beloved?”

I sighed and laid back on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling, trying to form my feelings into words. He joined me and I could feel his exhaustion taking hold of his consciousness. I turned onto my side to face him as he continued examining my face.

“No secrets, remember?” he asked, quietly. I sighed through my nose and nodded. I did promise, afterall.

“I know in the dreams that I sounded pretty confident that I would still be me when my soul was completed but...I’m not. I’m afraid that everything I am will get snuffed out in favor of Persephone. That I’ll...be lost with no way of finding my way home. That I won’t be able to find my way...back to you.”

I averted my gaze from his, instead staring a hole into his chest. He reached over to me, running his thumb along my cheek, then twined the fingers of his hand between one of mine. I frowned at how much his aether depletion had chilled his skin. It made me shiver, but I looked back at him again, and I could tell he was fighting just to keep his eyes open, but he had a soft smile on his face.

As he drifted away, the words he said to me made my eyes well with water, my chest filling with love.

“I’d never let you get lost,” he started, words trailing off. “But if you did...I’d never stop looking...for you…”

I laid in silence for several minutes as his breathing evened out, trying to hold back my tears as I stared at his face. What...had I done to deserve someone who would...sacrifice everything he’d always known...for me? The realization hit me hard, my heart squeezing with a myriad of emotions. In that moment, I knew that I’d do  _ anything _ for him, as well, no matter what the cost.

Some of my apprehension eased at his words and I sat up, careful not to wake him. I rubbed the water from my eyes and laid a hand on his bare shoulder, letting some of my aether flow into him in an attempt to help regenerate some of his energy. When his skin started to warm up again, I laid down next to him again, my own depletion making me want to sleep as well. 


	54. Hades

When I finally woke up, the sun was high in the sky. I could feel the warm light brightly shining onto my face and I tightened my arms around the Warrior of Light. She was laying on her back with her arms wrapped around me, trailing her fingers up and down my back slowly as soon as she felt me begin to rouse from sleep.

I pressed my face into the crook of her neck to shield my eyes from the sun and I could feel her amusement through our bond. With a flick of her wrist, the shutters closed and I hummed with appreciation, placing a soft kiss onto her skin.

“What time is it?” I asked, my voice still thick with sleep. It felt as if I had slept for an age, and I felt slightly rejuvenated from the previous day, though I could tell my aether reserves had still been significantly depleted. I had been irresponsible, but there was still work to be done.

She pressed her lips to the top of my head. “Nearly lunchtime,” she replied and I opened my eyes slowly. “Are you hungry?”

I shrugged slightly, lifting my head to look up at her. “Are you?”

She shrugged in response with a small smile and I rolled my eyes.

“I could eat, yes,” I acquiesced with a yawn. “Have you been awake long, my dearest?”

She hummed as she glanced at the clock. “A little while. I was worried about you,” she admitted and I frowned, lifting myself up slightly to press my lips to hers.

“I pushed myself a  _ little  _ too far yesterday,” I said softly as I pulled back, searching her expression. “I’m sorry to have caused you concern.”

“You could barely keep your eyes open; you were cold to the touch. A  _ little _ ,” she said mockingly with a raised brow and I smirked.

“You should be used to me downplaying things by now, my dear.” Removing my arm from beneath the pillow, I sat up slowly, stretching my arms above my head before I looked back at her. “Thank you, by the way.”

“For what?” she asked, as she sat up as well and I wrapped an arm around her, pressing my lips to her forehead.

“For sharing your aether with me last night. I have no doubt it aided in my recovery. I feel better today.”

She tilted her head up to look at me. “You could tell?”

I nodded with a soft smile. “An infusion of aether is… a very unique sensation. It’s not the same as healing magic. It’s similar, in a sense, to the way it felt during our ritual in Rak’tika but  _ more _ intimate,” I explained. “As exhausted as I may have been, I could still feel you while I slept.”

She nodded, her mind going back to how it felt as I had laced my aether with hers when I brought her into a seat of the Convocation. 

I took a deep breath. “In the end, I ended up using your aether regardless, so perhaps I should have just done as I initially intended and split the burden with you relatively proportionately.”

She slid off the bed, weaving her fingers between mine. “Perhaps you should have,” she quipped and I chuckled as I also moved off the bed, glancing at the clock.

“Come, let’s have some lunch and then I’ll head back to the Ocular to pick up where we left off. I imagine there’s still work to be done, despite the Exarch’s claims,” I said as I tried to ignore the pounding behind my eyes. 

“But do you feel well enough to get back to working on the portal?” she asked as she looked me over, her expression giving away the uncertainty she felt. "You could give yourself another day. No rush."

I nodded slightly, forcing a small smile. “I’m tired, but no more than I was when I returned from the Source,” I admitted and she raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. “Don’t worry, my beloved. I’ll be fine, we’re almost finished and the aether I recovered last night should be more than sufficient for any fine-tuning. Let’s go.”

As we continued our work on the stabilization of the portal, I could tell the Exarch was growing frustrated with the fleeting nature of the connection to the Source. We stood at the base of the steps with our eyes trained on the image of Mor Dhona, and I inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly through my nose, bringing my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose an in attempt to quell the mounting headache.

I could feel the Warrior of Light tugging with concern on the bond, urging me to look at her and I breathed a laugh. When she became more insistent, I lowered my hand and glanced over my shoulder at her.

“Do you mind going through, my dearest hero?” I asked her, and she furrowed her brow, opening her mouth to respond, but I continued. “We’re going to need your friends to try to traverse the rift. I’ll let you know when.”

She pursed her lips, exhaling sharply before walking up the stairs and heading through to the Source. Once she had passed, I held my hand outstretched towards the portal.

“I could stabilize it,” I offered, looking sidelong at the Exarch. “It would take some effort, but it would likely last long enough for you to figure out what you need to adjust to keep it stable.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “And if I’m unable to?”

“Best-case scenario, I succumb to what is tantamount to an illness caused by the rapid depletion of aether. The Scions will make it through, but we’d have to pull them back to the Source as we did before, so I’d need time to regenerate my energy stores.” 

“I can’t help but notice you did not mention the worst-case scenario, which I imagine is less than ideal,” he posited as he shifted nervously, exhaling slowly and I chuckled.

“Worst-case scenario is an aetheric crash caused by a  _ complete _ depletion, one I likely won’t survive, but I know my limits so we don't have to consider the worst-case. If you doubt yourself, you’ll never accomplish it,” I mused, holding my hand outstretched in front of me. “And then channeling this aether and putting my life at risk, much to the dismay of the Warrior of Light might I add, will have been utterly pointless.”

“I told her I would keep an eye on you,” he said as he narrowed his eyes with a frown. “I suspect you suggested this because she isn’t here to stop you.”

“I hardly need a guardian to watch me and tell me what I can and cannot do as if I’m a child,” I rebuked as I began to channel my aether into the portal. “You’d best get to work if you don’t want to disappoint her.”

He pursed his lips, nodding tensely as he approached the portal, pointing his staff at it as he began to channel is own aether into it, reconfiguring the enchantment steadily. 

“Is there a reason you’re pushing yourself so hard?” he asked softly, lowering his staff once the first step was complete and I paused my own channeling to wipe the sweat off my brow. 

“She’s anxious,” I started, taking a deep breath, pressing the heels of my palms into my eyes. “The sooner we stabilize this, the sooner we can apply the same strategy to the other shards, and she will be able to realize there’s nothing to worry about.”

“What is it that makes her anxious?”

I lowered my hands as I looked at the portal with a frown, hesitating with my uncertainty if I should tell the Exarch the reality of what the hero was feeling. Looking over at him, I sighed. If there was anyone who should be permitted such insight into her feelings, it would be him. 

“We’re… not sure if Persephone would take precedence or the Warrior of Light would upon a complete Rejoining,” I explained. “I suspect it would be the hero, but there’s no way to truly know until the end.”

“So she’s worried that she could be gone, just as Minfilia is,” he said slowly and I responded with an equally slow nod. “And what if she is? It seems to be a positive outcome for you no matter what.”

“If you’re insinuating that I’m rushing the process for my own benefit-”

“Not at all, I’m merely making an observation,” he interjected. “I’m sure I’m not the only one who worries that there’s a possibility that your motives may be for the benefit of your original soulmate.”

“It’s a shame, then, that I don’t care what any of you think of my  _ motives _ , though I daresay none of you except her know the truth of them,” I bit out, trying to restrain the anger I felt at the underlying accusation that was made by his statement.

“So long as she trusts you, I will as well,” he said after a slight hesitation. “Just know that you may meet resistance from some of her other companions if it comes to light that she has these fears.”

I raised my hand once more, preparing to restabilize the portal once more when he cleared his throat and I looked back at him.

“I trust the same honesty you afforded us previously still stands?” I nodded, raising a brow and he continued. “If you had to pick, which would you prefer to have?”

“The Warrior of Light,” I replied without hesitation and his eyebrows shot up, eliciting a smirk from me. “You seem surprised,” I mused with no attempt to mask the sarcasm of my tone.

“Truthfully, I expected the opposite.” I shrugged a shoulder, turning back to the portal.

“She’s far too remarkable,” I said, barely audible though I was sure he had heard. 

“Not that Persephone was  _ not _ remarkable but, the hero is… well, you’re the last person I have to explain myself to in that regard,” I concluded, speaking at normal volume as I began to channel aether into the portal once more. He made a soft sound with his understanding before he raised his staff to go back to work to stabilize it.

Several minutes later, I found the edges of my vision beginning to blur and I lowered my hand slowly. The Exarch looked over at me cautiously and I shut my eyes, tilting my head back with a shuddering exhale.

“It should just about be ready,” he said and I nodded, opening my eyes slowly as I shifted my feet slightly to stabilize the slight unsteadiness I felt. “Just a bit more, can you manage it or should we take a break?”

I shook my head, raising my hand once more as I reached out to the hero, asking her to remain on the Source until we confirmed we were successful. “I should be fine. I’ll have her send them through. We’ll finalize it when we can test a round trip.”

He hesitated for a moment, taking in my appearance with a frown before he nodded, focusing his attention back on the portal once more when he realized I would not back down from the task despite my steadily withering aether supply. Soon, the female twin, miqo’te, and astrologian passed through. The twin looked down at herself, patting down her torso with disbelief before she looked up once more.

“Oh Gods, you look  _ horrible _ ,” she said as her eyes widened when she looked at me. I rolled my eyes as I continued my channeling, and I could feel my body growing cold, my shirt growing damp from the cold sweat that had spread across my entire body.

“For that, girl, you get to be the test subject. Go back through and return,” I muttered, noting the slight hoarseness of my voice. 

She opened her mouth to protest but the miqo’te shot her a glare. “Alisiae, go. Bring the Warrior of Light,” her tone was laced with urgency as she took a step towards me and the twin furrowed her brow but she quickly stepped through as she was bid. 

“Urianger, his aether-”

The astrologian nodded, quickly making his way to my side, he raised his hand to place it on my shoulder as the Exarch lowered his staff.

“It’s done,” he announced as he quickly handed his staff to the mage, the sound of his voice muffled, and I released the breath I had been holding, lowering my hand and looking down at it. In the corner of my eye, I could see him moving swiftly to my side, and I looked up to see his lips moving, concern on his face but I shook my head, the only sound I could hear was the fast pounding of my heart.

Moments later, the hero stepped through the portal, her worry reaching me instantly when she took in my appearance. I clenched my hand into a fist in an attempt to stop its shaking, my head pounding as a high-pitched ringing filled my ears. I was vaguely cognizant of my heavy breathing, my entire body shivering from the sudden inability to get warm. 

I had pushed myself too far despite claims that I would be fine, that I knew my limits. I hadn’t heeded the warnings that my body had given me that I was running dangerously low on energy and it had caught up with me. But I was still standing, which was a good sign and I could feel the faint churning of the remainder of my aether through my body. Just aether sickness, then. I’d be fine with some rest. 

I swore under my breath, my knees buckling and I could feel hands reach for me as the room grew silent, my vision blurring once more. I knew from my experience seeing this illness in others in Amaurot that shortly, this would pass. The remaining aether in me would compensate and I would feel well enough to explain to the hero that there was no need to worry, though it would not last long. But at the very least, I would survive. Tonight would be miserable, but I would live.

I felt a familiar warmth spreading throughout my body from my shoulder. Despite the fact that an infusion from her alone would not help tremendously, slowly, my vision cleared. My heart rate steadily returned to normal, and I exhaled a slow breath, lifting my head as I steadied myself on my feet. 

All eyes in the room were trained on me, concern clear on everyone’s faces. I took note of the fact that both the Exarch and the elezen had stabilized me from falling and I tensed, my mind irrationally racing with the thought that in my current state, I was vastly outnumbered by those who not long ago would have taken advantage of my weakness. I cleared my throat as I lifted my hands to brush theirs off of my torso.

“I’m fine, thank you. I just need some room to breathe,” I muttered harshly and I could feel the hero bristle from her position behind me as she took in the defensiveness of my tone and the uneasiness running through my mind. She lifted her hand from where she had been infusing aether into me and moved to stand in front of me at the base of the stairs when her friends had stepped back.

The Exarch eyed me warily as he followed me while I walked down the steps from the portal, his hand positioned to support me once more when he noted the residual unsteadiness in my gait. “Are you sure?”

I rolled my eyes but nodded. “By Zodiark,  _ yes _ ,” I replied with an exasperated sigh. “If I had known being friends with Hydaelyn’s children would be so painfully suffocating, I likely would have kept my distance.”

The Warrior of Light narrowed her eyes, her concern for my well-being quickly being replaced by frustration at my mood swing once she believed I would be fine. “You don’t have to be so rude,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “They were helping you.  _ You _ were reckless and almost collapsed.”

“ _ Yes _ , I understand,” I muttered, averting my gaze. “You can scold me at length later. I need to rest and I regrettably don’t have the aether necessary to make a portal. Now, if you would be so kind?”

When we arrived on the other side of the portal in the bedroom, I could feel the aggravation rolling off of her in waves. I made my way to the bed slowly, sitting on the edge of it, facing her.

“You  _ promised _ you’d be careful,” she said, frowning deeply. “I told you this would happen.”

“I’m well aware of my poor decisions that led to my current repulsively vulnerable state,” I replied, frowning as well and she exhaled sharply.

“Is that why you were being so defensive? You felt vulnerable?”

I nodded stiffly as I moved to remove the sweat-dampened shirt and waistcoat from my body. “I know it was unlikely, but being unable to defend myself when I’m quite literally surrounded on all sides…” I trailed off, sighing.

“They wouldn’t hurt you,” she muttered as she sat at the table, folding her arms in front of her on its surface. I shrugged in response.

“Be that as it may, it was a reflexive, self-preservative reaction. I’m not accustomed to running so low while also being outnumbered.”

She hummed in response, raising her brow and I groaned. “ _ Yes _ , fine, I wasn’t careful and I brought this upon myself,” I admitted as I stood and lifted the blanket. “I was rash and negligent. Impulsive and hasty, irresponsible and foolish, imbecilic and thoughtless. Happy?”

“I wouldn’t have gone  _ that _ far. You seem to have more energy than yesterday, at least,” she offered and I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

“It may upset you to learn that I do  _ not _ have more energy than yesterday,” I murmured as I got into the bed, remaining seated as I leaned against the headboard. “It’s essentially a second wind, my body's way of compensating for the rapid depletion. It will wear off shortly and I will fall debilitatingly ill. Feverish and cold. Just by the resolute nature of my soul, I should be well enough to function by the morning, but I will remain tired and cold for quite some time.”

She furrowed her brow, confusion trickling through the tether to me. “Can’t I just… give you aether to make you feel better?” 

I shook my head, smiling sadly at her. “You don’t have enough, I’m afraid.”

Her slightly improved mood instantly soured and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in the chair and I chuckled.

“Don’t be like that, it’s not my fault you’re Sundered and lack the aether reserves necessary. I'll be fine by morning,” I mused and she narrowed her eyes. Immediately, I realized I had said the wrong thing.

“Well,  _ maybe _ if you had kept your promise, neither of us would have to be in this mess,” she snapped. 

I opened my mouth to respond but she continued, her tone laced with displeasure and disappointment. “You did the  _ same _ thing when you first restored them to their bodies too. You should have taken more of my aether, regardless of how  _ lacking _ my reserves may be.”

“Well then, while we’re dragging the past up and rekindling old vexations with one another,” I started, crossing my own arms over my chest. “Do you  _ really _ let that powerless little creature walk all over you?”

“Don’t you dare speak about Tataru like that,” she nearly hissed and I raised a brow.

“Oh, so she’s got you trained so well that you’ll even defend her? It’s laughable, really.” 

She bristled, turning her face away from me to look at the wall. 

“You should learn to speak up,” I continued while I shifted to lay down as my body began to tremble slightly, the effects of the second wind beginning to wear off. “Something bothers you and rather than saying something for yourself, you allow it to continue. You’re the  _ Warrior of Light _ . Act like it. I believed you to have greater strength of mind than this.”

“I liked you better when you were too tired and weak to fight with me,” she muttered after a moment. “You were actually sweet to me then.”

I blew out a sharp breath. “It wounds me that your affections even waver at all for you to measure that you ‘liked me better’ one way or another. Mine certainly do not fluctuate, no matter how annoyed with you I may be.”

She turned to look at me again, her exasperation palpable through the bond and she stood. “You  _ know _ I didn’t mean it that way,” she said, her voice rising slightly.

“Well, perhaps you should choose your words more carefully then,” I shot back harshly.

She huffed once more and sat back down roughly into the seat, turning it to face away from me and we sat in bitter silence for a few long minutes. I took a deep breath, exhaling shakily as I felt myself break into a cold sweat once more, pulling the blankets up to cover myself in a futile attempt to keep warm.

“Do you actually consider this fighting?” I finally asked, breaking the silence as I reached out through our tether to her affectionately, no longer wishing to argue with her when I felt as poor as I did.

I could feel her mind roiling with irritation that she continued to feel towards me and she hesitated before she finally answered. “Be quiet, Hades,” she murmured. “I’m trying to be upset with you.”

“Come here,” I whispered and she shook her head, humming her dissent. “I’m getting cold.”

“Good,” she huffed, though she looked over at me, sadness in her eyes, her voice lacking the bite she intended it to have. “You deserve to be.”

I breathed a laugh. “Oh, please,” I replied, my voice growing hoarse. “I held you when you were in much the same state.”

“No, I was worse off and it was for a very different reason. You didn’t  _ have _ to make yourself sick. I thought you said the difference was that you ‘knew your limits’?”

I sighed, frowning. “I do, and I mistakenly pushed them further than I should have. But now I feel ill and I need you. Do I have to beg for you to come instead of sulking at the table?”

“Just summon yourself some extra blankets,” she muttered with a pout and I smiled weakly at her stubbornness.

“I would… if I had the aether for it.”


	55. Warrior of Light

I clicked my tongue, the frustration I had for him slowly dissipating. With a sigh, I thought back to the Greatwood and how good it felt to have him hold me while I was in much the same state. With a roll of my eyes, I uncrossed my arms and stood from my chair, making my way over to him.

“Fine,” I huffed, coming to a stop next to the bed. “But I’m only doing this because you  _ need _ it, not because I want to.” I started climbing into bed, lifting the covers to slide under them. I watched as he visibly shivered and I frowned. Nonetheless, a smirk spread across his mouth.

“What a liar you are,” he began with a soft chuckle. “I know for a fact that you’re perfectly content to take care of me.”

I shook my head, but gathered him in my arms and pressed my warm body against his cool skin. He exhaled a deep breath of relief at the contact and I began to run my hands up and down the length of his back, hoping the friction would warm him a little. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and I sighed, one hand threading into his hair as I held him in place.

“Please,” I begged as I laid my head back on the pillow. “Please don’t do this again, Hades.”

“I won’t, my beloved,” he murmured, the sound muffled against my skin. “I’m sorry for causing you to worry.” I relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me in a loose embrace. I could feel his mind fading. 

“Just get some rest,” I ordered. He nodded weakly.

When he had fallen asleep, I conjured a book to above me, flicking my wrist to turn the pages as I read, but after a long while, there was a knock at the door. I lifted my head, slightly, and waved my hand so the door opened. 

Y’shtola came around the corner, a brow raised as she took us in. I sat up, making the book disappear, his head sliding down into my lap. I watched his face for a moment as he slept, pursing my lips at the sweat that had broken out on his forehead.

The Scion sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at him as well for a moment before speaking. I watched as her eyes examined his aether, her brow furrowing.

“What’s wrong?”

“I came to see how he was faring,” she started. “But I can see that he has used near all of the aether he has. Due to the sheer volume of it, it will be a slow process, and more than likely, painful as well.” She sighed and looked up at me again, her mouth a thin line. “He was rather reckless, wasn’t he?”

I nodded, rubbing my face with one hand.

“He could have died,” she commented. Another nod. 

“Believe me, I gave him a solid scolding before he fell asleep.” She tilted her head to the side, a small smile appearing on her face.

“Can I bring you anything?” she asked, looking at him again. “You’ll likely have to watch him into the night.”

“Hmm,” I hummed, putting a finger to my mouth. “Dinner would be nice, if you don’t mind.” Y’shtola moved to stand.

“Not at all, my friend. I shall return shortly.” She turned to leave, but paused, looking over her shoulder. “I’ll bring some soup for him, as well, in the likelihood that he’ll wake in the middle of the night.” I nodded and watched as she left, then stretched the material of my sleeve over my hand and wiped the sweat from his brow.

My eyes drifted down towards his chest, an idea striking me. If his aether was this depleted, would it be easier for me to see the color of his soul? 

I narrowed my eyes in concentration, working my way through his maze of energy, so far gone now that it was like looking at one of my friends’ souls. When I had passed his aetheric network, I blinked a few times, the sheer brightness of his soul making me squint.

Once I’d gotten used to the intensity, I stared down at him with wide eyes, my breath catching. The golden color of his soul was vibrant with a luminescent sheen I’d not seen on any of the others. 

I was unsure of how long I sat like that, entirely bewitched. Suddenly, I heard Y’shtola say my name and I jumped, blinking rapidly as my vision returned to normal. She set a tray of food down on the table beside my bed and looked at me curiously. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, of course,” I answered, looking down at the Ascian in my arms. “I was just…” I cleared my throat and looked to her again, a small smile on my face. “It was nothing important. Thank you for the food.” She raised an eyebrow at me, but huffed a small laugh at the clear dismissal in my voice. 

After I ate, I laid back down, pulling him into my arms once again and read until I could no longer see the words on the pages as the light disappeared with the sun. 

In the quiet twilight, I felt his mind start rousing. I pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head, running my hands slowly up and down his back. 

“I see you’re in a better mood,” he observed, quietly, tightening his hold on me, pressing his cheek into my chest, listening to the steady beat of my heart. 

“Would you like something to eat?” I asked, craning my neck to the side so I could see his face. He exhaled slowly and nodded, then, with my help, started to sit up, wincing as he moved. “Are you alright?” 

“Regenerating this amount of aether is a painful process,” he rasped. I made sure he was stable, leaning against the headboard, before turning to retrieve the bowl the Scion had left for him.

“Y’shtola said as much,” I mused as I handed it over to him. He looked down at the liquid inside the bowl for a moment and I watched his aether move around him as he used it to heat the soup. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

“What are you thinking?” I cried. He waved one hand at me.

“It’s not that big a deal, my dearest, please calm down.” I clenched my hands into fists.

“You  _ just _ told me you wouldn’t do this again, and here you are.”

“Simply heating a bowl doesn’t take-”

“I don’t care, Hades,” I said, lowering my voice, trying to contain my rapidly growing rage. “You’re supposed to be here recovering. If you keep using your aether, how are you ever supposed to get better?” When he didn’t argue, I sighed, dropping my face in my hands, my anger quickly turning to sadness. 

“I know, okay? I know you’re...pushing yourself this hard because you think it’ll ease my anxiety, but could you stop for a moment and think about how much worse it makes me feel, seeing you like this?”

When I lifted my head, he was staring at me with a frown on his mouth. He averted his eyes from mine after a moment and looked down at his lap, and the bowl, again. “I’m sorry,” he said, softly. “I didn’t think-”

“No, you didn’t,” I shot at him and threw myself onto the pillow with a frustrated huff. “Eat,” I ordered, crossing my arms over my chest, watching him closely as he tipped the bowl back, swallowing the soup. When he was finished, I sat up to take the bowl from him, but he cringed suddenly, putting a hand over his chest. I pursed my lips as I let my concern find its way to him.

“Why wasn’t it like this for me?” I laid the bowl on the tray on the bedside table, then helped ease him into a laying position. 

“You don’t possess anywhere near the sheer amount of aether I do,” he answered as I settled myself in next to him again. “Think of it as...regrowing a limb, I suppose.” I hummed my understanding and with a sigh, folded him back into my arms in hopes that his skin would warm up, even if only a little. 

I stayed up most of the night, conjuring a small, dim ball of light so that I could read and not let my mind run rampant in the quiet of my room. Occasionally, I would catch his brow furrowing as he released a small, breathy groan of pain. Each time, it made my heart ache, though there was nothing I could do about it except hold him. When I could see the sky start to lighten in color, I finally let myself drift off, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep.

When I woke again, Hades had slid out of my grasp and was sitting up in bed, pulling his hand into a fist. I peered up at him, barely awake, and he smiled down to me, lowering his hand to brush a lock of hair from my eyes. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

“Thank you, my beloved,” he said. “I’m feeling much better this morning.” I nodded, slowly, my mind still trying to rouse itself. He shook his head. “Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you for lunch.” With another nod, I closed my eyes again.

What felt like mere minutes later, I heard a sharp knock on the door. Y’shtola stood outside, inquiring if we were coming to lunch or if we needed lunch brought to us. I opened my eyes and watched as Hades met her at the door. They exchanged a few quiet words and she departed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes of sleep and flicked my wrist, new clothes appearing on the both of us. 

When we entered the room, Gaia looked up at him, her brow furrowed. He lifted a hand to cover his mouth as he yawned, his residual sleepiness passing through to me, making me want to drop back into bed. Ryne was on her feet in a moment, hurrying over to him, quickly examining him.

“We heard that you pushed yourself. The Exarch told us you made yourself ill. Are you alright?’ she asked, her eyes scanning him. He nodded, slowly.

“I’m merely trying to recover all the aether I expended,” he explained and reached his hand to her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “I appreciate your concern, Ryne. With another couple nights’ rest, I should be back to normal.” She smiled in response and he started towards his usual chair. I followed him, closely, and sat in the seat next to him.

The Exarch glanced in his direction for a moment and nodded towards him before turning back to the Scions. “As I was saying, Emet-Selch tested the portal himself several times, which I can only imagine was slightly uncomfortable for him.”

“What an understatement that was. Have I rubbed off on you in such a short amount of time, Exarch?” Hades asked with a scoff.

G’raha Tia chuckled and shrugged slightly. “It would appear so, my friend.”

Y’shtola brought her hand to her chin in reflection. “Why test the portal yourself, though?” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’ve grown on me, I suppose.”

“Enough to be addressed by name like Alphinaud and Ryne?” Alisaie asked, excitement building inside her.

“Not quite, no,” he said, one side of his lips pulling upward.

“Oh,  _ come on _ ,” she said, deflating, leaning her head back on the chair she was sitting in, earning laughs from the rest of us around the table.

“At any rate,” the Exarch started again as the merriment died down. “While you were recuperating, I’ve also managed to attune the portal for travel to and from the Fourth, but only for you and the Warrior of Light. Attuning the rest of the Scions will take more time.”

“So using the tower instead of the Source as the main relay station between the shards worked, then,” Hades inquired and G’raha Tia nodded. “How is the stability? Should I suffuse more of my aether through the portal to maintain the connections?”

I tensed next to him at the mention of expending  _ more _ of his aether, but the Exarch shook his head. I huffed a breath and relaxed. “That will not be necessary at this current juncture, and I doubt she’ll let you even if it was. But perhaps later if we need multiple shards to remain connected I may have to call upon you at that time.”

Hades nodded and brought a hand to his chin, tapping a finger against his lips. “It may not be necessary to attune the Scions for travel to other shards if our primary purpose there is simply to collect soul fragments. Although…,” he trailed off, his gaze landing on the other side of the table where Gaia was sitting. “Travel for multiple people to the Thirteenth may be needed.”

She nodded to him, the tension still in her body, her expression serious. “You were reckless, Emet-Selch.”

I looked at him again as he raised a brow. “The amount of aether you expended yesterday was careless,” she continued, quietly. “I understand the sheer magnitude of energy needed to restore the Scions to their home, but you should have allowed yourself more time to recover before you expended more. And what for? There’s no rush.” She sighed and made eye contact with me. 

“You’re lucky that she knows how to share her aether with you and that she was willing to care for you through the night. Otherwise, you would be in worse shape than you are right now.” Thank the Gods  _ someone _ besides me was scolding him.

He frowned and averted his eyes from her. “Yes, Gaia, I am well aware of how fortunate I am.”

“Do you not understand how  _ important _ the two of you are?” We both looked at her as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Has this anything to do with the prophecy?” he asked, amusement in his voice. She clenched her jaw, unamused.

“This journey you are on, though the paths may diverge in the near future, requires that you are  _ both _ present at the end. Your two futures  _ must _ remain aligned.” My brow furrowed.

“Why wouldn’t we both be present?” My anxiety spiked for a moment, and I knew it had reached him when he looked down at me. He reached for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Gaia narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

“Rash and impulsive decisions will beget nothing but chaos, and in this instance, it is not the ideal course of action. If he acts as  _ foolish _ as he has been, he very well may not make it to the end. But he must, and so must you. For all of our sakes.”

The room fell silent for a few moments before Hades sighed loudly. “Must you be  _ so _ dramatic, Gaia? We haven’t even had our lunch yet. A single prophecy does not suddenly spell the doom of a world.” The Oracle huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

“A single prophecy  _ did _ foretell the Doom of Amaurot, if you’ve forgotten.” I sat up straight at her words, but I felt him tense next to me. “But your Convocation did not heed the warnings, not from the Oracles, nor from the soul whom the prophecy spoke of. Be more careful this time,” she said with finality. Hades looked down at me for a moment, but sighed.

“Yes, yes. Can we eat now?” he asked, annoyance tinging his tone and mood. “There is work to be done on the Fourth and I’d like to get that underway.” Gaia shook her head again, but motioned to the plate in front of him.

After we ate, Hades insisted that we begin to prepare to head to the shard. We headed back to our room with a quick request to the Exarch to have some supplies delivered to my room so that we could leave as soon as possible. G’raha Tia nodded, and left immediately to have his soldiers gather what I needed.

“Are you sure you’re well enough to travel?” I asked him as we slowly made our way through the Crystarium. He laid his arm across my shoulders and I looked up at him, my concern and uncertainty palpable.

“I am fine to travel, my dearest. My aether has stabilized and I am able to use it easily,” he assured me. “I am still tired, yes, but as long as I don’t use  _ that _ amount of my energy again, all will be well.” I pursed my lips as I watched him, but decided to let it slide.

The food and other items I’d asked for were already sitting on the large dining table in the room when we arrived. I went to sort through them, though my mind had shifted to Gaia’s words at lunch. The Ascian sat down in the chair next to me, watching me carefully.

“You want to know what she was talking about, don’t you?” I chewed on the inside of my mouth, placing my hands on the surface of the table.

“Yes,” I started after a few moments. “What...prophecy that foretold the end of Amaurot?” He sighed and leaned his chin in one hand.

“Until recently, I didn’t quite understand, myself, my dear, but when you showed me the memory you had, it all...clicked into place.” He motioned to me to sit, as well, and so I did. “The prophecy spoke of two lovers with intertwined souls that would keep the land and heavens together.  _ In the waxing gloom, did wane the lovers' moon, watching as their worlds drift apart. One soul's cry, a passion welling within. A sacrifice, a final plea to her kin. _ It continued to say that their bond was broken by treachery, and as a result, the seas ran with blood, and death became an afterthought to those who refused to listen to her."

I tilted my head to the side, thinking on the words. “And you didn’t heed Persephone’s words.”

“No, I didn’t. We didn’t.” He looked down at his lap. “At the time, Cronus was still whispering in my ear. He told me Eternal Bonding was fairly commonplace in those days- intertwined souls could have meant anyone.” 

“And you still believe Persephone was part of the summoning?”

“Hmm,” he hummed, lifting a hand to his lips in thought. “I’m not so sure anymore.” I perked up, sitting straight.

“You aren’t?”

“It’s true that quite a lot of that book Elidibus delivered to you  _ were _ her actual words, but near the end, there were...inconsistencies. The language she used changed- it was as if she had turned into a...well, a mindless thrall of Hydaelyn. That’s not how her mind worked. She always examined the problem from every angle, needing to know  _ everything _ about it before making a decision. She wouldn’t have just...abandoned all of her suspicions for no reason.” He sat back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the wood of the table.

“Before her wording changed, it sounded almost as if...she was hesitating, and suddenly, she was agreeing.” I nodded. “I’m beginning to believe  _ someone _ tampered with the words. Since Elidibus delivered the book as a distraction, I suspected it was him but…” He paused for a moment, exhaling a long breath as his mind turned. “I have been wondering if there is a way to retrieve her original writing- to know exactly what happened, though if you are to be Rejoined soon...I suppose there is no real point to it.”

“Wouldn’t it be nice, though, to own her  _ true _ last words?”

Hades shrugged one shoulder. “All I desire is to know the truth, and then to leave the past in the past.”

I looked away, examining the pattern in the wood on the surface of the table, then nodded once more and stood up, starting to put the supplies in my bag. I felt amusement down the bond as I did. I looked over to him, watching me with a one-sided smile.

“Yes?” I asked, raising a brow.

“Don’t you know how to pack a bag of supplies by now, my dear hero?” I looked down at what I was doing with a frown.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“You’re stuffing everything in there willy-nilly. Absolutely disorganized.”

I opened my mouth to respond, but there was a knock on the door. Ryne’s voice filtered in from the other side, asking for admittance. I shook my head at Hades, then flicked my wrist, opening the door for her. I turned towards her as she entered, a smile on her face.

“I just wanted to come and wish you a safe journey,” she said, softly. I smiled as well, moving to stand in front of her.

“What will you be up to while I’m gone?”

“We’re headed back to the Empty. Gaia wants to start working on harnessing Eden’s power, again...to restore the Thirteenth. She thinks that, perhaps, both of us together will make it easier. Alisaie, Urianger, and Y’shtola will be accompanying us.” I reached out to her, running my hands through a strand of her hair lying over her shoulder.

“Be careful, okay?” I instructed, musing to myself over how much she’s grown in just these last few weeks. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around my middle and pressed herself against me. I huffed a laugh, hugging her back.

“I’m going to miss you,” she admitted. I stroked the back of her head.

“You’ll be so preoccupied with Eden that you won’t have a spare thought for me,” I told her. When she pulled away, Hades stepped up to us and she turned to him.

“I’m going to miss you too, you know,” she said. He chuckled, then lifted his hand. When he snapped, the ribbon he’d taken from me in the fields of Lakeland appeared in his hand.

“Take this,” he said as he stepped up to her and quickly braided it into her hair. She froze and my eyes widened- the both of us surprised he had deigned to do it manually. She examined it. “As a gift from both of us.” He laid his arm across my shoulders and pulled me into his side. “Ah, this as well. Hold out your arms.”

Immediately, she dropped her braid and held her arms out in front of her. He snapped again, and his white-covered book dropped into her hands. She ran her fingers over the gold emblazoned on the front before looking up at him again.

“Are you sure?” she asked, skeptical.

“I have a feeling you’ll need it more than we will.” With a grin, she hugged it to her chest. “Just take care of it.” She nodded with enthusiasm.

“I will!”

When she left the room after saying her goodbyes and well-wishes, I looked up at him, curious.

“I imbued the ribbon with a spell of protection.” I gave him a sly smile. “Oh, don’t look at me like that,” he said, but laughed, then cleared his throat and looked back at my half-packed bag of supplies. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready to leave, my dearest?”

My smile grew and I shook my head at him, turning away to finish packing.

Not long later, Hades and I stood side-by-side in front of the portal. The Exarch stood behind us, waiting to make sure we arrived on the Fourth in one piece.

My Ascian took a step toward up to the dais, and turned to look back at me.

“Are you ready?” he asked, a small smile on his face. I took a deep breath, tightening my hold on the bag slung over my shoulder. My stomach twisted into nervous knots, but I nodded and he held his hand out to me.

I slid my hand into his and he pulled me up to him. He raised my knuckles to his mouth and he kissed them softly. I smiled, my nerves settling at the feeling of his fingers around mine.

We went through the portal together, and when we appeared on the other side, I had to hold my hand up to shield my eyes, the sun bright and warm on my skin.

Hades took stock of the both of us, making sure we weren’t missing any limbs, then looked around at our surroundings.

“Let’s get started, then.”


	56. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late in the day! School is crazy! Also sorry for any weird grammar issues, I'll fix 'em, just wanted to post. <3

With the snap of my fingers, the two of us were changed into our Convocation robes. I held her mask in my hand, offering it to her as I placed mine on my face. She hesitated for a moment and then reached out to take it, staring at it for a moment before looking at me with curiosity in her eyes.

“It may be better for us to be as conspicuous as possible. Dark robes and masks are most certainly ominous and a dutiful hero would undoubtedly come to investigate us,” I offered and she nodded, putting the mask on her face with a long exhale.

“But we’re not supposed to harm the hero,” she said and I chuckled.

“I have no intention of  _ harming _ , I simply wish to draw said hero out. We need more information before we proceed, my dear.”

I took another look around at our surroundings, taking in the expansive grasslands we had arrived in following our interdimensional transport. The air was suffused with traces of wind energy and I shook my head.

“We may encounter another Ascian,” I muttered and she glanced up at me, instantly alert. “The air here, it’s tainted with wind aspected aether. This is good for you, because it means you will be amplified in your powers, but it also means… someone is here preparing this shard for the Ardor.”

I began walking through the tallgrass and could hear her walking behind me. “So that means that… there’s a Warrior of Light on this shard, actively fighting?” she asked, sadness lingering in her voice.

I nodded and reached out with my aether to scan for the nearest settlement. “The main way to create the imbalance necessary for a Rejoining is to essentially convince heroes and locals of the shard that the elements in direct opposition are detrimental to their wellbeing, allowing for one aspect to gain supremacy upon the shard. With even the slightest imbalance, the wind-based creatures will grow in strength and… eventually...” I trailed off.

“They overrun everything else,” she finished and I nodded once more. “I can feel the wind in the air, but it seems faint in some places compared to others.”

“Yes, it seems either the heroes of this shard are doing a good job seeing through the manipulations, or things are simply progressing slowly for some reason.”

“Do you know who was assigned to work on this shard?” she asked as she moved more swiftly to catch up to me, coming to walk beside me.

I shook my head. “No, I can’t say I cared to pay attention during the last meeting. I was… angry that my nap had been interrupted by Lahabrea being an absolute idiot.”

She paused for a second and then broke into a laugh prompting me to look at her, raising my brow. “Sorry, I can just… imagine you standing there sulking while Elidibus drones on.”

“A fairly accurate depiction, I’d say,” I remarked with mirth, grinning at her. “In any case, the Ascian here must not be an extremely significant one. There… aren’t many of us left, after all, and Elidibus does not usually bother with restoring shards to office, so it must be one of the few lesser Ascians remaining from when Lahabrea was still alive.”

We continued to make our way towards the settlement, taking in our surroundings and surveying the landscape for potential monster hiding grounds. When we came across a ravine, I peered over the edge and raised a brow. “This looks promising,” I muttered before continuing on without another word.

She hummed with reflection as she also looked over the edge before she came to walk beside me once more. “Promising how?”

“Ravines run deep with energy to be manipulated, my dearest. Away from prying eyes, away from meddlesome heroes. If  _ I _ were assigned to this shard, I would most certainly start there.”

“I’ve been thinking…” she started, reaching her hand to grasp mine.

“How dangerous,” I teased and she shoved me with her shoulder slightly, causing me to chuckle. “Go on, you were thinking.”

“Wasn’t there already a wind-based calamity? The First Umbral Calamity?”

“Yes, and? The element itself does not matter so long as each element contributes at least  _ once _ to the Ardor,” I replied and I could feel her mind process this information.

“Then is there a reason it was in that specific order?” she asked then and I glanced down at her from the corner of my eye, watching as she furrowed her brow. “I always assumed it was because the element before feeds into the next one, like on an elemental wheel…”

“The order was a result of…” I paused and sighed. “A game of sorts.”

She halted in her steps abruptly and I turned to face her. Even through her mask, I could see the incredulity of her expression. “You picked the order of the calamities based on a  _ game _ ?”

“Well, a dare. If you want a more accurate depiction of the scenario.”

“That’s… horrendous,” she said with a heavy sigh. “And whose brilliant idea was it? To murder millions in that specific order for a  _ dare? _ ”

I cleared my throat and averted my gaze. “Mine. I believe.” She dropped my hand instantly and I sighed at the traces of disappointment I could feel coming through our tether.

She crossed her arms over her chest, the annoyance radiating off of her and I frowned.

“Does it make it any less abhorrent if it was a  _ shared _ idea? Lahabrea didn’t think it would be possible to create a plan for each element in sequential order and I wanted to prove him wrong. I figured, if I were to succeed, then the inhabitants of the Source would come to believe exactly what  _ you _ believed. That these calamitous events were occurring in a specific order and once we arrived at the end of the wheel…”

“We would panic. Thinking it was the end of days,” she bit out. “Well, you were right. During the Seventh Umbral Calamity, everyone figured the world was doomed since there were no more elements left. It does  _ not _ make it less abhorrent.”

“Yes. I see that  _ now _ , my dearest hero. At the time, though, it was… entertaining?”

She brought her hands up to cover her mask and groaned before she exhaled slowly and lowered her hands. “He was tempered,” she muttered quietly, as if trying to convince herself before she returned her gaze to mine. “You were tempered, and it’s in the past and everything is different now.”

I nodded slowly, trying to conceal the slight amusement I felt at her reaction. “Shall we continue then?”

When we finally reached the settlement, it became clear to me that this shard was unique compared to the others. The Warrior of Light must have noticed it as well, based on the racing of her mind. I led her into a nearby tavern, which grew silent as soon as we entered, the air full of nervous energy.

“Two of them this time,” one of the patrons whispered and I looked in their direction to see the speaker shrink back and quickly avert her gaze. The hero sighed, lifting her hand to remove her mask and lower her hood, urging me to do the same.

I raised a brow but followed her lead and she looked at me. “They’re terrified of us. The least we can do is reveal our faces to show we’re not monsters,” she commented, and I nodded with a faint smile. For someone who detested being revered as a hero, acting like one came so naturally to her.

I looked around at each of the faces slowly. “I understand one of our companions has come through here lately,” I said to everyone in the room. “We’re interested in knowing where we can find them.”

The man behind the bar spoke up, speaking cautiously. “He said he would be waiting for the hero among us to meet him where the land is sundered. We’ve sent for them already.”

“The ravine, just as you suspected,” the hero murmured looking back at me for a moment before she looked back at the bartender. “Did he do something to frighten you?”

“He… he used sorcery when we refused to answer his questions,” a woman nearby spoke up, the terror clear in her voice. “The guards couldn’t stop him and then he just…  _ vanished. _ ”

I nodded thoughtfully and brought my hand to my chin.  _ It’s as I suspected. They do not use magic here,  _ I said to the hero through our bond and she gave me a barely perceptive nod in response.  _ I wonder if it’s isolated to this settlement or... _

_ I had a feeling, _ she replied.  _ Everything throughout the town was being done manually. _

“Thank you for your time. Did he hurt anyone or damage anything?” she asked the bartender and he nodded, gesturing towards a pile of broken wood that had been swept into the corner of the tavern. “But no injuries?” He shook his head and the hero exhaled with relief.

I raised my hand and snapped, the tables, chairs, and barrels of ale that had been destroyed disappearing, inciting a chorus of gasps throughout the room. With a flick of her wrist, the Warrior of Light replaced them and the patrons murmured amongst themselves with disbelief.

“Let’s go,” she said with conviction, turning on her heel and leaving as she lifted her hood once more, her mask disappearing from her hand with another flick of her wrist.

When we entered the town square, I reached for her shoulder to stop her. She stopped with a sigh, turning to face me, her mind frantic after learning the inhabitants of this shard could not manipulate aether. The inhabitants of the town watched us warily, keeping their distance, and I sighed, snapping my fingers to create a barrier around us, keeping us away from prying ears.

“With no magic, it will be difficult to know if this singular hero the bartender spoke of is the one with your soul fragment,” I started. “But I would imagine that if the Ascian has issued a challenge to the hero of this particular settlement, they are looking for the Warrior of Light, just as we are.”

I hesitated for a moment and she looked down, undoubtedly reaching the same conclusion I had. “Which means, of course, that the hero with your shard is alive. I can seek her out without you if you would rather not be present for the inevitable defeat required for you to absorb the fragment.”

She looked up at me and shook her head, steeling herself. “I should be there.”

I sighed and reached my hand up to cup the side of her face. “Why must you insist on keeping up this brave front, my beloved? There’s nothing wrong with protecting yourself from something as painful as this. She likely cannot use magic, and we Ascians can. She does not stand a chance.”

She pursed her lips before forcing a small smile. “If the roles were reversed… I would want her there for me too.”

I searched her eyes for a moment before nodding. “Alright. To the ravine then.”

Once we arrived at the ravine through a void portal, we could hear the sound of combat in the distance. The Warrior of Light tensed beside me and took a step forward towards it before I reached my arm out to stop her. “I’ll go on ahead, my dear. Wait here for a moment.”

She frowned and I turned my head to look at her. “The other Ascian is here. He will recognize me, but not you,” I explained. “We don’t want things to escalate to the point where the soul fragment is no longer retrievable.” She hesitated but nodded slightly and I leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead before I walked ahead. I had a sinking feeling that the hero of this shard would not survive this battle, given the amount of aether accumulated in the area ahead, and I truthfully did not want the Warrior of Light to watch the death of a hero with a role so similar to her own on the Fourth.

As I approached, I could make out the sounds of multiple combatants, but their voices were panicked, and finally, there was a scream from one of them urging the others to run. It echoed through the ravine and I looked back to see the hero tense and take a step forward. Two pained yells reverberated along the walls and she shook her head, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, trying to resist her drive to come and save them. I furrowed my brow as I examined their pale and diluted souls, shaking my head. 

I turned the corner then and watched as a wind-based fiend finished off the final combatant that had come to try to defend the town. I glanced around at the carnage with a heavy sigh as the monster that had impaled the leader in light armor withdrew its blade, dropping the body among those of his three companions.

A void portal opened in the distance and I called out to the figure that stepped out. “The Warrior of Light is not among these combatants, I hope you’re aware. A waste of time and energy.”

He balked at the bite in my tone and turned to look at me, taking in my Convocation robes and dropping to one knee, realizing my position as a Paragon. I could hear the swift footfalls of the Warrior of Light approaching and I looked over my shoulder to see her turn the corner, unable to stop herself after hearing the sounds of the battle come to an end. She gasped and brought her hands to cover her mouth, and I could feel the pain her chest as if it were my own as she took in the scene before her.

I looked back at the Ascian and walked over, standing over him with a frown. I raised my hand, summoning floating arcane blades with a snap and sent them flying into the monsters that had overwhelmed the fallen heroes of the nearby town. 

“What was your name?” I asked and he opened his mouth to respond before I held a hand up to stop him. “Nevermind, I actually don’t care. You’re one of Lahabrea’s little creations I take it, based on your lack of tact and intelligence.” I snapped my fingers and the blades, having defeated the monsters that swarmed the ravine, disappeared as I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

“Leave this place before I change my mind,” I bit out and he scrambled to his feet. “But in light of your master’s absence, you’ll be reporting to me from now on. Anything you find, any news of the Warrior of Light… passes through me.”

With a nod and a deep bow, the lesser Ascian passed through a void portal and was gone.

The Warrior of Light frowned as she took in the carnage in front of her, kneeling next to the bodies one at a time and I sighed when she looked up at me. “None of these are…” she trailed off and I nodded, confirming her suspicions.

“Pointless deaths, but at the very least we know the Warrior of Light is not in this area,” I muttered. “Hopefully that fool will find some information that we do not and report it to me, and we can find your fragment before he does. Although… I suppose his finding the hero before us may not be the worst thing to happen,” I concluded with a frown. “Since we need the soul fragment.”

She averted her gaze and looked down with a nod, taking in the bodies of the fallen defenders of the nearby town. “What do we do about them?”

“As much as I detest leaving them here-”

“We can’t,” she said, looking back at me with conviction in her tone and expression. “They deserve to go home to their families.”

I hesitated, taking in her expression with a frown, but nodded and raised my hand, snapping my fingers and the bodies disappeared. “They’ll be discovered by morning then. It will give us time to put distance between ourselves and their town.”

When we made our way back to the settlement, and with a flick of her wrist, she changed our outfits to match those she had seen in our first pass through the town. When we arrived outside the gates, she took a deep breath. 

“I wonder how long it will take for word to spread about the magic-wielding visitors who came and now their heroes are dead,” she whispered, her profound sadness reaching me, and I glanced down at her from the corner of my eye for a moment before surveying the area in front of us once more.

I pointed at a building with an envelope on its sign. “As quickly as it takes their couriers to travel with the news,” I offered. “We could ask them, and while we’re there, perhaps we can find ourselves a map.”

She nodded solemnly and I reached my hand for hers as I began to walk towards the building. “Is this how you did things when you were trying to gain information on wherever you were trying to bring about an imbalance?” she asked bitterly as she considered the Ascian’s actions and my own thought processes. I paused mid-stride, looking over my shoulder at her with a raised brow.

“No, as a matter of fact,” I said, turning to face her once more. “I watched from the shadows to get my information, not unlike how I watched you on the First.”

She huffed, her gaze avoiding mine and I raised my free hand to her chin, coaxing her to look at me. When she did, I cupped the side of her face. 

“I know this is not easy for you, and believe me, it is difficult for me as well. But we will try our best to find your fragment and hopefully, she is an elderly woman on the verge of perishing to natural causes. The last thing I want is to watch you suffer over the death of this shard’s Warrior of Light, so if I can avoid it, I will.”

Pressing my lips softly to her forehead, I squeezed her hand with a reassuring wave through our bond before I turned once more, continuing towards our previous destination. A quick conversation with the woman at the desk yielded substantial information about the shard, in particular about the territory we were currently in, and after a glance around the room, I picked up a folded map, holding it up to her. “Is this up to date?” I inquired and she tilted her head.

“Yes, it has all the travel routes to and from the nearby towns,” she explained and I unfolded it, laying it on the counter in front of her. 

“So the largest city nearby is…?” I pointed at a sketch of a castle labeled Silverkeep that was relatively central on the map and I could see the woman nod. “And we are where, exactly?”

“You’re not from around here, are you?” she asked and I hummed as I shook my head.

“I am not, that is correct,” I said, offering her a charming smile and I could practically feel the Warrior of Light’s eyes roll when the woman blushed. “Perhaps I can tell you all about where I’m from when I return, but to do that, I must know where to return to.”

She nodded, looking down at the map and pointing at a small town far from the capital. “This is Millstone, named because-”

“Of the lumbar mill and the mine,” I interjected and she nodded with enthusiasm. “Yes, I noticed them on my way in. Could you tell me a bit about Silverkeep?”

As she explained that Silverkeep was the castle for the lord of this territory, the Warrior of Light looked through the books on the nearby shelf, trying to find any information that could help us on our journey. The woman regaled me with tales of their lord and how fair and just he was, that he had a militia of the best fighters that he would send to defend the towns under his banner if they were ever attacked by bandits or by other lords from other castles and I nodded, as I unfolded the map once more, scanning the perimeter to find information on these other castles and noted it to be faded out intentionally, to keep the lord’s subjects in the dark about the world outside of their borders.

“I wonder if you could, perhaps, enlighten me on one last thing,” I said when she finished her explanation and she looked up at me. “Why is there so much fear of mages here?”

Her eyes widened and she looked around quickly as if I had said a forbidden word. “The Lord forbids magic,” she explained in a hushed tone. “Anyone found to yield it is put to death.”

“Yet he is just and fair,” I mused. “Mages would aid in his battles against the neighboring lords, so why forbid it?”

She averted her gaze, shaking her head. “I’m afraid I cannot tell you such things,” she said, quietly and I nodded, placing a satchel of coins I had Created prior to entering on the counter. 

“Thank you, nonetheless, for the map and for the lesson.”

When we left the building, I took the hero’s hand and pulled her into an alleyway, creating a portal. “Silverkeep is where we’ll begin our search,” I started with a playful smirk. “Your kind tends to gravitate to the largest cities to find adventure and glory.”

When we arrived on the other side of the portal, it was in an equally secluded alleyway and she raised a brow at me. “How did you… how could you possibly have set an exit point so precisely if you’ve never been here?”

I chuckled, lacing my fingers between hers as we made our way into the heart of Silverkeep, the inhabitants going about their day, soldiers patrolling the city. “I’ve been alive for  _ thousands  _ of years. That’s a long time to hone a skill, my dearest.”

“Apparently you’ve honed the skill of flirting too,” she quipped and I breathed a laugh, shaking my head.

“Do you think you could have done better? The moment we walked in the door her eyes went to me, and so I took advantage of her obvious interest to get information out of her. If it bothers you, I won’t do it again.”

She shrugged a shoulder with a slight pout.

“I’m sure it goes without saying,” I murmured as I ran my thumb along her knuckles reassuringly while we walked through the streets of the city, “that any flirtation was purely strategic.”

The following days were spent trying to uncover information about the way this shard worked, and it became clear to both of us that there was something suspicious about the lord of Silverkeep. When we retired for the night, having gone separate ways throughout the day to try to find out as much as we could to try to find a way to pinpoint the location of the shard’s hero, we sat at the table discussing the information we uncovered.

“There’s a militia headquarters, essentially an adventurer’s guild,” the hero started. “It seems that the lord of the city, who no adventurer seems to know the name of, has a hand in assigning rank and profession to anyone who enters the city.”

I nodded thoughtfully. “That explains why those who were working in the lumbar yard were from Millstone,” I said, bringing my hand to my chin. “If they’ve done it all their lives, they’d be adept at it as a profession. The majority of the troops training archery were from Wolfpine, which I’ve come to understand is a hunting village.”

“From what I can tell,” she started, pulling out a page from her pocket in which she had sketched a map of the city, pointing at a building. “When you first enter Silverkeep, you’re supposed to go here, to fill out your paperwork with your identification prior to visiting the headquarters.”

“What is the purpose of the headquarters? Could you tell from your scouting?” She shook her head.

“You’re not permitted entry without proper identification,” she murmured and I nodded. “I’ve yet to see what the identification looks like, so we can’t even Create them.”

“The lord of the city seems to have things well controlled,” I mused. “It’s almost as if… he’s creating an army for a very specific purpose.”

“Is he working with the Ascian, do you think? For the Ardor?” I nodded at her, pursing my lips as I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning back in the seat.

“I went straight to leadership on the First once it became evident that the plans for the shard were falling apart, as I’m sure you can recall. The greediest among them being Vauthry’s father. The lord of Silverkeep must have something about him that is easy to manipulate. Fear, greed…”

“So he’s not as dumb as you originally thought, the lesser Ascian that Lahabrea created.”

“No, I’m sure he’s just as unintelligent as originally evaluated to be, but he likely has guidance from someone who is  _ not _ . Elidibus, perhaps.”

“Do you think, if he’s reported to Elidibus, that he’s been told  _ not _ to report to you?”

I hummed as I considered this with a slow nod. “It’s possible since we’ve yet to hear anything from him and it’s been a couple of days. He should have found something by now, but he could also be grossly incompetent.”

The following day, we set out to the militia headquarters together, standing to the side behind some stacked crates, out of sight of the population. I narrowed my eyes as I examined the building, trying to pinpoint a location that was relatively abandoned. “There’s a stock room of some kind,” I muttered. “Based on how someone appears to keep coming in and out of the room at regular intervals. We could portal in there. Incapacitate the witness if needed.” I looked down at the Warrior of Light and she nodded, taking my hand as I offered it and created a portal. When we exited, there thankfully was no one else in the room. “We should move quickly. The hallway is empty for the time being,” I muttered and she nodded, going to the door and opening it slowly, and slipping out as I followed close behind.

As we wandered the hallways cautiously, we could hear a commotion start above us and the sound of guards rushing down the hall behind us. I looked up, examining the souls above us and breathed a laugh, taking in the distinct color I saw being surrounded by a myriad of other colors.

“Make way! There’s been a report of a mage within the headquarters!” one of the men behind us exclaimed and I looked at the Warrior with a raised brow as they rushed passed.

“Would you opposed to saving said mage?” I said and she sighed with a soft smile. “I believe you’ll find her interesting to meet.”

“Now who’s being heroic?” she teased and I shrugged a shoulder as I opened a portal for us, bringing us just outside the door of the room opposite the door in which the soldiers were filing in. I watched as the single soul flickered with the collection of aether before an explosion rang out on the other side of the door, accompanied by a cacophony caused by the armored soldiers falling to the ground. 

“I suppose she doesn’t need saving,” I mused and the hero looked up at me with confusion flitting through our tether. Moments later, the door in front of us opened and a young woman, similar enough in appearance to the Warrior of Light burst through, covered in soot from her spell. She collided with the hero, a flash of light filling the room at their union and gasps filled the air as the onlookers took in the sight. 

A laugh bubbled within me at the sight of the two struggling to stand and I reached down to help the Source’s hero to her feet while her fragment stood as well before I could hear the sound of weapons being drawn. Looking to the side, I sighed, the chuckle making its way through my lips before I looked down at the pair beside me.

“No matter the shard, you always seem to do something that troubles the natives, my dearest. Consider me impressed.”

With the snap of my fingers, the door slammed shut in front of us, allowing the Warrior of Light to create a portal to the inn room we had been staying in, pulling her fragment through despite her protests and I followed close behind.


	57. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godspeed, friends.

When the portal closed, the hero that was a piece of me looked around at her surroundings, eyes wide, reaching back to grip her bow.

“We were just-” Her head whipped around as she talked, as if she couldn’t believe we were in a totally different place. I held my hands up to show her that we meant no harm. “But-”

“It’s alright,” I said. “The guards would have arrested us on the spot and we would’ve been sentenced to death.” She looked me up and down. “We didn’t mean to scare you but we had to move quickly.”

The room grew quiet as she took the both of us in, her heavy breathing the only sound. She chewed on the inside of her mouth, but finally relaxed and released her weapon. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“What’s going on?” My eyes went to Hades. “What...was that bright light?”

_ What...do we tell her? _ I asked him over the bond. He lifted a hand to his mouth in thought. 

_ I imagine, my dearest, the truth? _

“Yes, I would appreciate the truth.” Both of our eyes shot to her. 

“You heard that?” She looked at me as if I had gone insane.

“Of course I heard it,” she answered, looking between us, then pointed at the Ascian. “He said it, didn’t he?” Hades huffed a laugh and shook his head. She frowned at his reaction.

“Please,” he started. “Calm down. I can feel your-”

“Then tell me what in the Hells is going on!” she ordered, loudly. I sighed and dropped onto the bed. 

“We’re...not from around here.” The hero scoffed and shook her head. I motioned to the desk chair behind her.

“As if I couldn’t tell?” she quipped as she pulled it out and sat, crossing one leg over the other. “Using magic as if you didn’t know it was illegal. As if you weren’t from the planet at all, as if that was possible.” I averted my gaze from her for a moment and cleared my throat. She narrowed her eyes at me. “There’s no way-”

“I know the Mother speaks to you,” I said, quickly, cutting her off. She paused, eyebrows shooting up. “She speaks to me, too. We’re here because of Her. The light you saw...is because you and I are connected.” I held out my hand to her, palm up. She looked down at it for a moment, skeptical, but with a sigh, laid her hand in mine. The bright light shone again and she quickly pulled her hand back.

“And what is it you want with me?” she asked after taking a deep breath. 

“Well, we…” I looked at Hades for a moment, who nodded. “We know the lord of this city is being manipulated. The reason magic is-”

“The Wardens said as much,” the hero interjected. I tilted my head, an unasked question in my mind. “My companions. They said they’d felt the presence of this...we call them Shadow Walkers. That’s why we came here, to this town.”

“How very inaccurate,” Hades spoke up. Her attention shot to him for a moment and he shrugged. “It’s called the Void. They walk through the Void- though an even more  _ correct _ term would be Interdimensional Rift.” She furrowed her brow.

“How do you-”

“We have them where we come from, as well,” I explained. “Just… be careful.”

“You came all the way here just to tell me to be careful?” she asked, incredulously, raising one brow at us. 

“It’s difficult to-” 

Suddenly, she held up a finger and placed her other hand over her ear. She nodded a few times. A linkshell of sorts, perhaps?

“I’ll be there.” The hero stood up. “I need to go,” she announced and started for the door. “I’ll do as you ask and be wary, but I will not forsake my duty in favor of safety.” I nodded to her, my understanding better than she would ever know. 

“I hope...we meet again.” She gave me a curt nod and was gone. 

“If we are to collect her soul, we cannot intervene,” he said, sternly, as he stared at the chair she had vacated.

“I know,” I said with a sigh. “She could hear you through the bond.”

“Yes,” he agreed with a nod and sat down next to me. “The close proximity, likely.” I made a noncommittal noise and laid back onto the mattress. “I almost wonder if we should head to another shard for the time being. Perhaps time passes faster on one of them than it does here.” He leaned over me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I placed my hands on both sides of his face and inhaled his scent. “But for tonight, we should rest.”

Later that night, I was awoken suddenly to Hades saying my name in the pitch black of our room. I could feel his tension and instantly, I knew there was something wrong with the Warrior of Light.

“She’s with the Ascian,” he said and snapped his fingers, both of us instantly clothed in our Convocation robes. 

“We can’t intervene,” I protested, though I wanted to with my entire being. He took a deep breath.

“He  _ will _ kill her tonight.” 

I chewed on the inside of my mouth for a moment, turning his words over in my head. Hydaelyn had said we couldn’t harm them, not that we couldn’t  _ help _ them. But on the other hand, how long would it take for another opportunity to arise? Could we save her tonight and travel to another shard in hopes that time ran more swiftly? When my indecisiveness reached him, he reached down to take my hand. 

“Stalling will spell her fate,” he said. I nodded, and when he opened the portal, we walked through together. 

When we appeared on the other side, the hero of the Fourth was the only one left standing, her friends’ bodies lying in the dirt around her, the lesser Ascian hovering in the air in front of her. He turned his head when he saw us and tensed. She furrowed her brow and turned toward us as well. The Ascian saw his opening and lifted his hand, building up his power. 

I tore my mask off my face, and shouted for her to pay attention, but betrayal crossed her face when she recognized me. 

“You-”

“No!” 

I stepped forward, meaning to go to her, but Hades moved next to me, gripping my arm and pushing me behind him as he shot a blade of arcane energy towards his floating comrade. Before it reached him, he released a bolt of purple lightning into the back of the Warrior. She gasped as it hit her, eyes wide. We stared at each other, frozen for a few long seconds before the bow slipped from her hand and she collapsed.

The blade sunk into his chest and he dropped to the ground. I could feel Hades’ anger rolling off of him in waves as he made his way over to the lesser Ascian. He seethed for a few moments, trying to form words as he stared down at the man. I watched his aether violently swirl around him, picking up speed as he gathered it to his hand. 

“Do you know the difference between you and I?” he began as he bent down to lift his comrade by the cowl of his robe. “I can remove your pathetic existence from ever returning to the mortal realm with the aether I hold in my hand.” He lifted his arm, showing off the swirling power in his palm. “You had two jobs. Not kill the Warrior of Light and to report to me when you’d found her. You failed at both. You seem to lack the power and intelligence to do anything but attack a helpless child. I would not normally get involved with the workings of those so far beneath me, but in this case, I will make an exception.”

I turned my head towards the fallen hero as he poured his darkness into the man and slowly made my way to her, tears welling in my eyes. I knelt next to her, water spilling down my cheeks as I saw her chest weakly rising and falling. I looked up at Hades, quickly, to find him watching me as the other Ascian disappeared on the wind in dark particles.

“She-she’s still alive,” I stuttered. He nodded and walked over to us, kneeling across from me, on the other side of the girl between us. He looked down at her, the bond swelling with sadness as he took in her face, so very similar to mine. He reached down and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

“The Blessing of Light makes her stronger than the rest,” he said, softly. “But of course, you know that.” I watched as he leaned down and scooped her into his arms. Her eyes opened and she tensed as she took in his mask and robes. He removed his mask and shushed her as she tried to struggle with the little strength she had left.

“It’s alright,” he whispered to her, and I could feel him trying to comfort her over the bond. “I know all you’ve known from these robes is pain and hardship, but just know there is so much you don’t know or understand, my dear hero. So much we were not able to tell you.” I watched as tears formed in the corner of her eyes and suddenly, I was unable to handle it. I closed my eyes and turned away, a sob quickly clawing its way up my throat. 

“You and your friends have fought well,” he continued, gently, a slight waver in his voice. She reminded him so much of me- “I apologize that we could not save you, but I promise that your death will not be in vain.” 

I stood. I had to move, get out of earshot. I couldn’t listen- I couldn’t-

“Close your eyes,” he said to her. I watched in my minds’ eye as he showed her the same meteor shower he’d shown me. She released a shaky breath of relief. “Let me take it from here, brave Warrior. Your world is safe now.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, her voice fading. “Hades…”

My shoulders shook as the hero of the Fourth took her last breath. Now that she was gone, I was mortified, knowing she was a part of me, and that I had not been strong enough to be there for her. To hold her hand and comfort her. The shame I felt overwhelmed all of my senses and the sob escaped from my mouth as I broke down.

My knees grew weak under me and I dropped to the ground, fisting my hands into the dirt as tears streamed uncontrollably down my cheeks, dripping off my chin.

I hadn’t been strong enough. I wasn’t-

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Hades kneeling next to me, his expression worried and sad.

“Oh, my dearest hero,” he said, quietly, raising his hand to wipe away a stream of tears with his thumb. He took my face in his hands and looked me square in the eyes. “You  _ are _ strong enough.” He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me against him in a tight, comforting embrace. “This is not something you should have  _ ever _ been faced with. You can’t blame yourself. Try as I might, I was unable to stop it. I’m sorry.”

I buried my face in the crook of his neck and shook my head, but the tears didnt stop. I latched on to him, my fingers digging into his back as I hugged him. I  _ knew _ this was not going to be easy, and I  _ knew _ he had no reason to be sorry. In her moment of need, I had abandoned her, and now here he was, comforting me after laying her to rest, his sadness so profound…

I felt like such a failure.

He stroked my hair with one hand, laying small kisses on the shell of my ear and whispering reassuring words until my shaking had stopped and I no longer had anything left in me to cry.

When he felt I was ready, he pulled away and held me at arm’s length, searching my eyes, an unasked question in his own. I nodded and he helped me up to my feet again, leading me over to where he had laid the fallen hero. I knelt over her, and with a shaky breath, put my hand over her chest.

A bright light shone underneath my palm and I lifted my hand again, the orb that was her soul rising with it. I let it hover for a moment, watching the brilliant rays of its lights shine over her cooling body before leading it to my own chest. I closed my eyes as my body absorbed it, the warmth of my own soul flowing through me, accepting the shard as an old friend returned home. I sighed, relief filling me at the feeling.

A melody played in my head, notes of a piano played with such clarity that it could have been right next to me, though something was...missing. 

The words of a language, lost to time ran through my head... It was all so familiar to me, but also foreign.

Then, all at once, I was thrust back into reality, the sadness I’d felt for the death of the warrior under me hitting me again with force. I slumped, exhaling a long breath. If I’d had anymore tears to cry, they would be threatening to return.

I heard a sigh behind me as Hades walked up to me. He held out his hand to me and I slid my fingers into his so that he could help me to my feet. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him.

“Why don’t we stay here for a few more days and...explore?” he asked, a small, reassuring smile appearing on his face, and I knew it was solely meant to help me feel better. I frowned in response, though.

“Can’t we just head back to the First?” I looked away from him and down to the ground.

“If we stay and get to know the area,” he started, squeezing me. “You might feel closer to her.” I chewed on the inside of my mouth for a long moment and looked toward the horizon. The dark of the sky had started lightening to purple as the sun rose. 

“Okay,” I assented, quietly and sighed. “But you expended an immense amount of aether tonight and I’m tired.” He nodded and opened a portal back to our room, where I gladly let the pull of sleep take me away from reality.

We woke in the early afternoon. I could feel that my eyes were still swollen from crying the night before, but with a snap, Hades had us dressed and he dragged me out the door. When we arrived in the shopping district of the city, he twined his fingers with mine and pulled me along from shop to shop, trying to make me laugh by whispering jokes into my ear about the ridiculous styles of clothing they had on this shard. 

He was able to draw a small smile out of me over a particularly brightly colored pair of pants that seemed to puff out at the top of the legs and looked wholly useless and pompous. 

“They’re generally reserved for the members of the aristocracy,” he informed me. I breathed a laugh, the corners of my lips tugging upward.

“I feel sorry for them,” I said. “That they dress in this absurd fashion.”

When we settled into our inn room again that night, however, my mood quickly shifted without the bustling movement of the town around me. The quiet gave me time to think, and my mind instantly wandered to the hero...and how she would never be able to enjoy her world again. Guilt easily laid over me- that I was here, learning about her home, when she should never again step foot inside of it. How did I deserve to still be here when she was not?

I sat down on the bed and peeled my shirt off of my back, a sudden wave of exhaustion hitting me. I knew Hades could feel my brooding, but didn’t say anything as I slid under the covers and curled up on my side, back facing him. I felt his eyes examining me for a few moments before he joined me, extinguishing the lights with a snap, and wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me into him and leaned over to press a soft kiss to my cheek, sending me a wave of comfort through the bond before laying his head on the pillow behind me to go to sleep. 

In the morning, we walked through a portal that took us to a port city called Moonbright. As I took in my surroundings, I realized just how similar to Limsa Lominsa it was. 

Hades took my hand again and led me through town, stopping in the food quarter to find us something to eat for breakfast. He came to a stop in front of a stall and examined what they were preparing before turning to me.

“Is this okay?” I watched for a few moments, but scrunched up my nose, something inside me telling me that this particular stall wouldn’t be to my liking.

“No, I…,” I started. I furrowed my brow. “I think this shard of my soul  _ hated _ this food.” I looked up to him and he raised a brow.

“Interesting,” he mused, lifting his free hand to his chin as he stared down at me. I looked back down at the counter. If it was true that her likes and dislikes had become a part of me, then...Persephone…

I felt a tug on my hand as he dragged me to the next stall.

“Don’t think about it,” he said as I followed along. He flashed me a playful grin. “Just find us something decent to eat.” I rolled my eyes but was unable to stop the smile that spread across my mouth, the uncertainty not gone, but buried for the time being. 

We spent the day wandering. When the sun started to go down and I was ready to find lodging for the evening, Hades came to a stop, eyes trained towards the beach. 

“What is it?” I asked him, looking as well, though all I could see were houses.

“I’m unsure,” he answered, eyes trying to focus. “A large congregation of souls down by the water. A festival, perhaps?” My shoulders slumped slightly at the thought of attending, but he turned back to me, raising my hand to his mouth and brushed his lips against my knuckles. “Humor me?” I sighed through my nose and nodded.

The shore was alight with paper lanterns strung down aisles and aisles of booths and kiosks full of games and food and crafts. It reminded me of the Moonfire Faire back on the Source and my heart swelled with joy. I’d always loved the Faire.

Pleased by my change in attitude, Hades tucked my arm through his and we walked down each aisle, pausing to watch children play games for prizes. I smiled as I watched a small girl pluck a small wooden duck from a pool of water and turn it over to reveal her prize. She squealed as the attendant handed her a stuffed spriggan toy. She hugged it tightly and turned back to her parents to show it off to them. 

When I turned back to my Ascian, he had a wistful smile on his face as he watched as well. When he noticed me staring, he cleared his throat and held out a cup of shaved ice covered in a fruit-flavored syrup. I took it from him and lifted the spoon to my mouth, savoring the sweet taste on my tongue until the ice melted. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Do you like it?” he asked, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. I sighed and nodded.

“It reminds me…,” I started, but a jolt of sadness suddenly shocked me, my smile faltering. “Of home.” I looked down at the cup in my hand. Guilt coursed through me again as I realized that I’d been having fun while...this hero, this fragment of my soul...would never be able to set foot in her home again. Did she also enjoy festivals and sweet snacks?

Hades watched me carefully as my mood shifted quickly. I looked into his eyes, unable to keep the sorrow from my expression. He nodded his understanding and put a hand on my cheek, his thumb running over the bone.

“Would you like to know what helps me grieve, my beloved?” I looked down at the dirt and nodded. “Music. Come,” he began again, leaning down to my level, holding his hand towards me. “I remember passing a music store earlier and shops stay open later during festivals, right?”

I hesitated for a moment. I had never...really been proficient in music and didn’t understand how it could possibly help  _ me _ , but I felt a tug on the bond. When I looked up at him, he smiled warmly.

I nodded, slowly, and he wrapped an arm around me as we walked back towards the city.

When we stumbled upon a small, humble music shop, I took a look around. The instruments were rough-hewn, not a drop of varnish, but Hades approached each, a hand on his chin as he examined them all. He ran his other hand down the side of a stringed instrument and turned to the shopkeep, who looked to be working to close up for the night.

“These are expertly made,” he praised, and my eyes widened at his words.

“T-thank you, sir!” the man stuttered, putting his cloth down and coming around from behind the counter. He smiled, brightly. They continued exchanging words as I wandered the store, my interest quickly waning. I’d never taken up an instrument...never had the time. But when I came across a piano in the corner, I paused. It was painted black, probably the best looking piece in the whole store.

I lifted my hand to the lid and hesitated for a moment, but I felt like it was  _ calling _ to me, somehow. I furrowed my brow and listened to my body, sliding on to the bench. I ran my fingers over the white keys, the melody playing through my mind again. I closed my eyes and allowed my hands to hover over the board, taking a deep breath. When I pressed down on the keys, I suddenly wasn’t able to stop.

Hades stopped his conversation when he heard my song, surprise and confusion flitting down the bond, but I ignored the questions his mind sent to me.

My song continued, rough and unpolished like many of the instruments in this shop. I made mistakes, fingers stumbling over the keys, but my hands kept moving nonetheless.

Something was missing...another sound, another melody…

When I stopped, the Ascian was standing next to me, looking at me curiously.

“I...didn’t know you could play the piano.” I looked down at the keyboard again.

“I can’t,” I said, furrowing my brow. “I’ve never touched…” He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, then turned back to the other man.

“We’ll take the cello,” he said with finality. The shopkeep quickly went to work packaging up the instrument.

A while later, Hades led me into an inn room we’d rented for the night. He sat the cello case on the floor at the foot of the bed and I dropped myself onto the mattress. All I wanted to do was go to sleep.

“It’s still early, my dearest. I’m not allowing you to sleep yet,” he said as he snapped, the dresser and desk disappearing from the room, creating a large, open area.

“Why did you buy this?” I asked, looking down at the case. “You could’ve just Created one.”

“I’ve always invested in those that contribute to the arts.” He moved the remaining chair to the side and put his hands on his hips. “You know that I don’t lie. His instruments are very well made. If we were back in the Empire, I would have certainly been his benefactor.”

“I’ve been curious. Why is it that you don’t lie?” He sighed.

“I knew you would ask, eventually.” He looked at me, a sad smile on his face. “As you well know now, I lied to Persephone and…” He looked down at the floor. “It was the biggest mistake I’ve made in my entire, long life. I prefer to stick to the truth, even if I often tend to skirt around it.” I nodded and looked down at my lap. He blew out a breath and looked around at the space he’d created. “This should be enough room.” One more snap later and a piano similar to the one I’d played earlier stood in our room.

I opened my mouth to argue, but he gave me a look.

“Humor me for a while, would you?” I pouted my lips and he made his way over to me. He’d asked me that same thing earlier, knowing I didn’t really have it in me to fight him. “I promise it will help.” He leaned down, bringing his face down to mine. My breath caught as he did, but he continued down and grabbed the handle of the cello case. When he pulled back, he had a smirk on his lips and I clenched my jaw.

“Be nice,” I ordered, crossing my arms over my chest.

He moved to the chair and sat down, opening the case and carefully lifting the instrument out, then set it between his legs. He leaned back over, taking the bow in his hand and setting it against the strings.

I inhaled a sharp breath when he started playing, the song low and sad, my heart squeezing in my chest. It reverberated in my very soul and my lips parted, the tempo picking up as his fingers expertly moved from one position to another. My heart beat faster, water stinging my eyes once again, but eventually the storm of music that was brewing under his hands made way out of tempestuous waters, calming and slow. Hopeful.

I gripped the blanket I was sitting on.

I looked at his face as he played. His eyes were closed- so masterful in his art he didn’t even need to see the strings as his fingers expertly hit each note. His lips were a thin, hard line as he concentrated, giving himself over to the music. I’d never seen him so passionate about anything, except possibly the Rejoining.

But no matter how beautiful his song was...I still felt something was missing.

My fingers itched to move along to the music...I couldn’t explain the feeling, much like the one I had felt earlier in the shop.

When the song ended, he opened his eyes and looked over to me. I watched him in silence, my breathing quick, my fingers still fisted in the blanket. His eyes drifted to the piano he’d Created, a silent request for me to join him.

I chewed on the inside of my mouth, uncertainty filling me. He smiled at me.

“No need to be scared, my dearest. Just play the song you played earlier,” he said, encouragingly enough that I stood, slowly, and did as he’d asked. I looked down at the keys, feeling daunted by how well he’d played.

I took a deep breath and raised my hands.

_ Ready? _ He asked in my head. I blew out my breath and nodded.

When the song began, my hands started flying over the keyboard again, better this time, but still not perfect.

The melody I played was a match to his and realization struck me. He’d known what I was playing in the shop. With another piece of my soul a part of the whole...Did Persephone play the piano with him, I wondered?

I closed my eyes, putting everything I was feeling into the movement and little by little, I felt my mood improving.

And finally, the song felt complete.


	58. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual-ish content below!
> 
> The piece of music this and the previous chapter was based on is the Brahms Cello Sonata No.1 in e minor. :D It's one of my favorite pieces to play as a cellist!

How long had it been?

How many thousands of years had passed since I had been able to revel in  _ this _ particular feeling?

The feeling of the synchronized pulsation between my soul and that of my soulmate while music floated into the air from our fingertips?

When I heard the distinct tinkering of the piano at the back of the shop, playing the piece that we had composed together, my heart filled with a longing I had long since pushed aside. It caught me by surprise that she appeared to know how to play, but when the Warrior of Light admitted that she had never played the piano before, I immediately understood.

The soul fragment she had absorbed from the fallen hero of this shard had contained the passion for music, something that had run so profoundly through the originator of her soul that I was not sure how I didn’t expect such a thing to eventually transpire. I had assumed this aspect of our connection would be lost forever, that perhaps, with time, I could rekindle her ability and interest in music for my own selfish desires.

But it appeared that would not be necessary. 

As my fingers moved along the strings, responding to the melody coming from the hero’s piano playing as if we were dancing, my heart swelled with a joy that only performing music with her could elicit. I bounced my bow with a light and playful spiccato, smiling as I watched the Warrior of Light close her eyes and allow herself to remember the music without the doubt watching her fingers on the keys had caused her.

The melody of the piece shifted, her fingers lightly teasing at the keys to imitate the plucking of the cello strings I had just completed at the transition, and I could not stop the sigh that escaped me as I placed my bow to the string once more to match my notes with hers. 

As full of longing as the piece was meant to be, there was a tenderness behind the Warrior of Light’s playing that surrounded me, enveloping me in the warm embrace of her affection.

I slowly stopped my playing as the piece proceeded through a particularly melodic piano solo, able to standalone, and urged my beloved to continue her playing through our bond. Placing the cello down on its side, I gently placed the bow atop it, standing from the chair to stand behind her as she continued. 

I felt her mood improving throughout our duet, but when she continued on her own, she truly welcomed her newly restored abilities and simply… played. She imbued the piece with every emotion she had been feeling, pouring her sadness into the keys. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders, and she leaned her head to the side to lay against my arm, the tone of her performance changing at the contact.

A corner of my mouth tilted up as she began to color her playing with hope, joy, and appreciation. Within mere moments of discovering the music within her soul, she had changed what had previously been written to be her own. She slowly came to conclude her performance, her hands lingering on the keys as she exhaled slowly.

“You were right. Music did help,” she said softly. “Did you and Persephone play that together?”

“We composed a piece, similar to that one,” I replied gently. “But the one you just played was your own.”

“Thank you, my beloved, for allowing me to share this moment with you,” I whispered and she slowly moved to turn around on the bench as I lifted my hands from her shoulders, placing them on either side of her on top of the piano.

She smiled up at me and shook her head. “I don’t think I did anything that amazing, Hades. You’re just… biased.”

I huffed a laugh, leaning down slightly to bring my face closer to hers, my eyes flicking down to her lips when she sucked in a breath, her lips parting slightly. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Her cheeks flushed and she moved her hands to rest to her sides on the piano bench, leaning back slightly to look up at me more clearly. I leaned in closer still as she leaned further back, her elbows coming to press the keys behind her, the discordant sound the instrument made echoing through the room. 

I exhaled slowly, allowing her a glimpse of how she had affected me with her playing through our bond, the sheer unadulterated joy she had rekindled within me that performing music together with her had brought me. Her eyes fluttered shut as a soft smile crossed her lips.

I leaned in to close the distance between our lips then, and she inhaled sharply, bringing one of her hands up to the back of my head, her fingers weaving in my hair. I kissed her slowly, tenderly, allowing an outpouring of love and affection to reach her through our tether. I could feel the same sentiment reach out from her, meeting with my own and I hummed against her lips. 

As I slid my hands from their position on the piano to her back to support her, she moved her other hand to the side of my face. I bent down then, my hands coming to rest on her backside as I lifted her from the bench, bringing her flush against my body, her legs sliding up to wrap around my waist.

With a snap of my fingers, the lid of the grand piano shut, and I carried her over to seat her on top of it. She broke the kiss then, her eyes searching mine and I smiled with more happiness than I had felt in what felt like eons. To reconnect with her in this way had sparked something deep within me and I pressed my forehead to hers, my breathing just as heavy as hers from the kiss.

“How are you feeling?” I asked though I could tell through our connection that her mood had improved compared to earlier in the day. But there was the slightest hint of guilt, the barely discernible sorrow on the edges of her mind, and while I understood why they were there, I could not help but want to try to alleviate her mind of such negative emotions.

“I feel… better,” she admitted after a slight hesitation. “I think I’m ready to… talk about it now. About how I feel, about the hero of this shard.”

I nodded slightly, my hands traveling up and down her sides slowly as I waited for her to process her thoughts.

“The food at the fair,” she started and I hummed in acknowledgment as I thought back. 

“The eggs smothered in sauce with some sort of fish?” I offered and she nodded. 

“I don’t think I would have disliked it that much prior to absorbing the fragment,” she said, softly. “I wondered if… it was  _ her _ tastes that I had absorbed or…” she trailed off, looking down at her lap.

“Persephone’s?” I blew out a breath, thinking back to the dish when she nodded, pursing my lips as I looked to the side. After a moment, I looked back at the Warrior of Light when a memory from Amaurot filled my mind. “It was probably the sauce.”

She looked back at me, surprise in her expression and I offered her a small smile. 

“Persephone  _ hated _ the predominant spice used in the sauce. It has a very pungent aroma, which may be what repulses you regardless of what she felt towards it. She honestly thought the first Halmarut did the world a huge disservice Creating it. ‘A total waste of space on the spice rack and an offense to the palate’, she had said,” I explained softly with a chuckle and a shake of my head.

“So…” she started, taking a deep breath. “So it was Persephone’s food aversion, then?”

“It could be yours, or the hero of this shard’s, or Persephone’s,” I stated reassuringly, though I was not sure I believed the words myself. “It’s not a plant found readily in Eorzea and Garlemald did not export much of it, if any. You likely would have hated it anyway, because it truly is disgusting, but it’s hard to tell where the distaste came from.”

She nodded slowly. “I wonder what I got from Ardbert,” she murmured, furrowing her brow. “I don’t think… I’ve noticed anything.”

I shrugged a shoulder, pressing my lips to her forehead. “The encounter with the food could be a coincidence, my dearest. I wouldn’t think too much about it.”

She sighed but nodded once more. “The hero,” she said as she continued through the things that were on her mind, her voice wavering slightly. “She recognized you.”

“In her final moments, it seems so,” I replied, my voice growing soft as well. “In my mind, she said she remembered me from dreams she’d been having.”

“I just…” She exhaled a shaky breath. “Where was Hydaelyn? She… She normally would have protected me, so why not protect her?”

I shook my head with a slight shrug. “I wish I had an answer for you, my beloved.”

“I mean, you know  _ exactly _ what I’m talking about,” she continued, more conviction in her tone, slight anger brewing as she continued to think through the implications. “The Blessing of Light, you said yourself that it’s troublesome and that She interferes-”

“When things are not going _ Her  _ way,” I interjected quietly. “Those were  _ your  _ words, and they could not be more accurate. I still maintain that She has  _ Her _ best interests in mind. Not yours and certainly not that poor young hero.”

“But how is letting her die-I just don’t understand.” I could feel the frustration in her mind, the heartbreak as she came to realize what I would say before I said it.

“Your Rejoining is the priority now,” I vocalized, despite hearing her mind come to the same conclusion. “She has no reason to interfere to save fragments who need to die for you to reabsorb them. Her motives remain to be seen, and since this is beneficial for  _ us _ as well, for the time being, I believe we should continue to march to the beat of Her drums.”

We sat in silence for several moments as her mind stewed, the anger slowly ebbing once more to an undercurrent of sadness.

“She was so young,” she finally said, looking down at her lap once more as she twisted her fingers together. “It’s not fair. Why did she have to be so  _ young _ ?”

I moved my hand to tilt her chin up once more, frowning at the guilt brewing in her mind once more. “You’re right,” I said quietly. “It is  _ not _ fair. But it was not your fault.”

Her lower lip trembled and I moved my thumb to run along its surface, shaking my head. “We will see this through to the end,” I continued as she lifted her hands up to grip the fabric of my shirt. “Together.”

I whispered her name and she tightened her grip. “The last thing I wish is for you to feel guilty for something that you have no control over,” I started as I moved my hand to brush a lock of hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. 

“You mean so very much to me and for you to feel this way when this is not something you could have prevented or something you should have ever experienced… it brings me such profound sadness and I wish I could take it from you. I wish I could bear it  _ for _ you,” I continued with a sigh. I tried with all my might to reassure her, pressing my lips to her forehead where her brow was furrowed with the stress of her burdens placed upon her by Hydaelyn, with the tension in her mind. 

“You have restored life in me in more ways than you can even begin to imagine, and I will do everything in my power to keep you from feeling such sadness again,” I said to her, and I could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she felt the outpouring of everything I felt for her: the adoration, the genuine desire to take away her pain, the wholehearted devotion. 

She lifted herself up in response, pressing her lips softly against mine as she returned my sentiment, trying to take  _ my _ sadness away, to reassure  _ me _ as I tried to do the same for her. Minutes passed as her lips moved against mine, our breathing growing heavy as the kiss increased in intensity as our souls intermingled and moved together, one trying to soothe the other. 

Her lips parted, and as our tongues danced against each other’s, I shuddered against her, realizing that the sensations she was sharing with me were  _ clearer _ now with the added fragment, that the rejoining had afforded her new insights on how to communicate with me that she had not even realized she learned. 

Soon her hands were sliding down my back to pull my shirt out from where it had been tucked into my pants. I pulled back slightly from the kiss and she followed, pressing her lips to mine with desperation. Reaching my hands up, I placed them on either side of her face as I pulled back, searching her eyes while her mind raced with the unspoken request for a distraction, that her thoughts wouldn’t dwell on that which was hurting her if I would just hold her, touch her.

“Please,” she whispered as she released her hold on my shirt. “I just don’t want to think about it anymore.”

“I…” I hesitated, exhaling a slow breath as I moved my hands to rest on her shoulders. “Are you sure?”

She nodded, bringing her hands to the back of my neck to pull my face down to hers, pressing her lips firmly against mine before she slid her hands under the cloth of my shirt, inching it upwards as her fingers trailed up my abdomen, eliciting a shiver from me. 

She pulled her lips back from mine to pull my shirt over my head, before moving to the hem of her own shirt, pulling it up and over her head in a swift motion, discarding it to the side. Her hands went back to my torso, sliding up my body slowly before finding purchase on my shoulders, her eyes searching my expression. 

“It won’t fix it,” I whispered sadly.

“I know. Help me forget, if only for the moment,” she implored as she moved her hands up further still, her fingers weaving into my hair at the nape of my neck. 

With a slow nod, I brought my body closer to hers, my lips hovering over hers for a moment before she pulled me down to her once more, her impatience winning out. I pressed myself against her, coaxing her to lay back onto the piano and she shivered at the contact of the cold black lacquer against her skin.

Breaking my lips from hers, I kissed my way down her jawline, nipping at her earlobe before I made my way down her neck, along the slope of her shoulder, and then back across her collarbone towards the middle of her chest. I kissed down, lingering above her heart, allowing myself to feel her heartbeat with my lips before I placed a single reverent kiss there. A soft whimper escaped her when she felt the uninhibited devotion I felt for her, and I continued to kiss down her body, my hands coming up to the waist of her underwear.

As I began to lower the cloth down her body, she lifted her hips and removed her legs from around my waist to facilitate its removal, a wave of anxious anticipation hitting me through our bond. I brought one hand up to tenderly caress her stomach, trying to relax the tension that had formed there as my lips continued to trail down her body, following the thin fabric of her smallclothes down her thigh before I slid it down the rest of her legs, allowing it to drop on the floor.

I glanced up at her, a flush present on her cheeks that was spreading down her upper chest as I looked at her with wanton lust in my gaze. She bit her lower lip as I slid my hand that had come to rest on her knee along her inner thigh, my lips kissing along the path it took before I paused between her legs, exhaling a shaky breath as I locked eyes with her, an unspoken question in the air.

Her hands came to rest on my shoulders and she nodded at me with a slow exhale. I lowered my head down slowly, my eyes never leaving hers as I exhaled unsteadily.

“I’m so _very_ sorry to interrupt, my [_adorable sapling_]!” a sing-song voice chimed into the air and the electricity that had built in the air immediately dissipated. With an exasperated sigh, the Warrior of Light lay back on the piano again, her arms moving to be spread flat against its surface. “I promise I did not see_ anything_ you would not want me to see! I’ll allow you a moment to… right yourselves.”

I exhaled sharply through my nose, snapping my fingers and all of our clothes were returned to our bodies. Once I had, I leaned over the hero, pressing my lips to hers once more with the deep hunger I felt for her, an unspoken promise to pick up where we had left off the moment we were alone once more passing between us and she hummed against my lips with a nod.

With a shimmer a faerie appeared before us, her eyebrows raised as I pulled the Warrior of Light up to a seated position.

“Oh dear. Is this what mortals do when music is involved?” the faerie asked and I clenched my jaw as she fluttered around us and the instruments excitedly. “The energy in here was absolutely stifling!”

“Can we help you?” I bit out, following her movements with my gaze and she came to a stop next to us.

“Ah, right! Yes. The one named Emet-Selch is requested upon the Source. Something about Black Rose and the empire...” she trailed off and I blew out a breath.

“How eloquent,” I replied dryly. “It could be any number of things, some more dire than others.”

The Warrior of Light nodded slowly. “I guess… you should check it out,” she said softly, a hint of sadness in her voice. “I’ll just keep working on finding the next fragment.”

I returned my gaze to hers, smiling softly at her. “You can always reach out to me when you feel the need to speak with me, my dearest. And if you ever need my assistance, you know I will come at a moment’s notice.”

The faerie crossed her arms, coming to fly in front of my face. “It  _ almost _ sounds like you’re trying to replace me as the loveliest branch,” she remarked with no small amount of bitterness in her tone.

“I don’t even know what that _means,_” I retorted as I swatted at her, causing her to flutter back towards the Warrior of Light.

“This friend of yours trying to be your new branch is _ rude _ , my [ _ sapling _ ] _ . _ I would never allow someone so  _ brutish _ to take my place,” she muttered and I rolled my eyes.


	59. Warrior of Light

“Feo Ul,” I began and reached out to her, a small smile on my face, a laugh threatening to break free as I beheld Hades’ face. Distraction indeed. “No one will replace you. I don’t think anyone ever could.” She gracefully floated to my hand, sitting down in my palm, her arms still crossed. I brought her close to my face. “Next time, though, could you wait until we’ve finished?”

The faerie huffed. “Your Scions did say it was urgent.” Hades put a hand to his chin.

“Urgent?” he asked. Feo Ul nodded vigorously and he sighed. “Well, then, I had best not waste time.”

As we gathered our things, the King of Faeries bid her farewell and the two of us travelled back to the Crystarium. Hades left for the Source immediately, leaving me with nothing but a tingling kiss on my lips and a promise that he’d try to wrap up quickly so he could rejoin me on my hunt.

I was forced to wait nearly an entire day for G’raha Tia to connect the portal to the Eighth, which proved rather boring as the others had already departed for the Empty in the time that Hades and I had spent on the Fourth, no matter how short it seemed to me.

I sat in a chair in the Exarch’s office inside of the tower, my legs kicked up on a desk, thumbing through one of the many books stashed in the room and trying to keep my mind off the hero of the Fourth, when he finally came in to tell me that preparations were complete.

Through the portal I went again, to find another world quite similar to mine, magic and all. I wasn’t sure how I would find this shard of my soul- I admittedly disliked showing up in Convocation robes and scaring the locals into telling us where the hero was, and without Hades to help me, the likelihood of my being able to sense another Ascian close by was low.

I obtained a map of the world with money I’d Created and sat in an inn room, looking it over. I brought a hand to my mouth in thought. When I’d touched Ardbert and the hero of the Fourth, a bright light had shone where our bodies had connected. 

But how could I go around the entire world, touching people at random? I furrowed my brow.

I supposed I could try to see the color of their souls, but it would likely be difficult with my lack of practice and the fact that, while I knew in words what color my soul was, how would I discern it from the others who possessed similar colors?

The answer hit me a few days later after travelling to my third town in less than a week. As I stepped out of my own portal, I felt a faint pull in my chest that I had not felt in the other two settlements. I thought, for a moment, that perhaps Hades had been trying to contact me through the bond, but it was evident to me after a pause that this was a different kind of pull.

I followed the tug throughout the town, and steadily it grew stronger.

When I felt the connection was at its peak, I stumbled upon a group of people sitting outside a restaurant, enjoying a meal. At one of the womans’ feet sat a small child, playing with a ball.

I looked at each of them, trying to discern which one it could possibly be, but I was distracted by something hitting my boot. I looked down, the toy coming to a stop between my feet. I knelt down to pick it up and the toddler came running over to me on unsteady feet.

As she grew closer, the bond in my chest lit. I smiled at her as she approached, a sense of familiarity washing over me. I held the ball out to her, and when her small hand touched mine, I saw small sparks as her soul crackled against mine, as if a current of electricity flowed from me into her. She blinked up at me, confused, before babbling a word that sounded an awful lot like my name. My eyes widened in surprise.

Suddenly, her mother called for her, quickly rushing up to me. The girl turned her head at her mother’s voice.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, quickly, moving to usher the child back to the restaurant.

“It was no trouble,” I assured her, one side of my mouth tugging upward, then inclined my head and went to find a room to rest for the night.

I felt the pull the entire evening and decided to contact Hades to update him.

_ I found my soul today _ , I sent down the bond.  _ I...think I can feel the connection between them now. It was almost as if it was calling to me. _

_ Interesting discovery, _ he shot back to me.  _ But I am not surprised. The closer your soul is to full, I imagine the easier it will be to sense them. Have you collected it yet? _

_ No.  _ I sighed, sliding my shirt over my head, preparing to go to sleep.  _ The bearer of my shard is a child still. It will have to wait. I’ll travel back to the First in the morning, and then on to the Ninth. _

I felt his approval make its way to me.  _ Be careful on that Shard, dearest, _ he implored.  _ It’s...quite different from the other worlds you’ve already encountered. I wish I could join you. _

I hummed and laid back on my bed, my hands stretched behind my head.

_ How are things on the Source? _

_ I’ve met with Gaius, who was doing some reconnaissance in Garlemald prior to my asking the Scions to investigate. Supposedly he teamed up with a Dragoon that I believe you are familiar with? White hair, haughty expression. _

I shook my head, a smile forming on my face. Tataru had excitedly mentioned recruiting an old friend, but would not tell me who it was.

_ Yes, Estinien. _

_ Gaius was not at all happy to see me, though I cannot imagine why. Said he wanted to add my mask to his collection.  _ Amusement filtered in, making me smile as well. _ When I told him I was here at your behest, he was speechless. It seems my great grandson thrust a sword through his fathers’ middle, but before his untimely death, Varis’ last order was the release Black Rose upon completion, which was the reason the Scions said it was urgent. It was very near being completed. _

_ Were you able to stop the poison before…? _

_ Yes, my beloved, don’t fret.  _ Relief washed over me and I relaxed.

We spoke for a few more minutes before I yawned, my tiredness floating over the bond. He insisted I head to bed so I would be refreshed to deal with a new shard in the morning.

When I made it back to the Crystarium, the Exarch was ready to switch the portals and this time, it only took him a few hours.

When I appeared on the Ninth, though, I understood immediately why Hades had warned me about the shard.

I materialized in the middle of...was it a road of some kind? It seemed to be paved in some sort of black substance, hard as rock under my feet. I heard a loud, high-pitched squeal to my right and turned to see a vehicle, similar in looks to the Regalia Noctis had brought with him when he stumbled upon the Source, come to a fast stop next to me. Another one passed in front of me, fast enough that strands of my hair were pulled from their place and followed in its wake.

“What the Hells do ya think you’re doin’?” a man shouted at me from inside. I blinked, my confusion evident. “Get outta the road!”

I furrowed my brow, but felt myself lifted from behind, aether flowing over me, and yanked back, out of the street. When I was securely on my feet again, I turned to see a mage, standing at my back, her staff out.

“T-thanks,” I stammered, and got the sense that she had just somehow rescued me, although I wasn’t sure from what, exactly. She waved her hand at me as she replaced the staff on her back.

“It ain’t nothin’, honey,” she responded, then went back to the conversation she was having with her friend.

I travelled down the street, picking up words as I listened in on passing conversations and took in the enormous city with its tall buildings. It reminded me of Hades’ recreation of Amaurot and my heart squeezed.

_ Something wrong? _ I was prompted almost immediately. I huffed a laugh and shook my head, though I knew he couldn’t see me. I looked up again at the city and sent him what I was seeing.  _ It reminds you of Amaurot, doesn’t it? _

_ Yes. _

_ It is quite similar, yes, though while they have magic, they must traverse by foot. They created a vehicle to make travelling faster. I believe they call it a car. _

_ Mmm. _ I laughed.  _ One almost hit me as soon as I got here.  _ He was silent for a few moments, annoyance making its way down.

_ Do I need to have a chat with the Exarch about your safety? _

_ Oh, don’t be so hard on him. It’s hard enough connecting each world to the First. _

With a smile, I continued on.

The next three weeks were hard, each day passing slower than the previous, my frustration growing. Compared to the other shards, there were so many people here and in close quarters to each other. Enormous, sprawling cities, one after another crammed full of living beings. I’d Created new clothes so that I might fit in better as I searched, and I allowed myself the comfort of a nice, large inn room each night, though here, they were called  _ hotels _ .

My heart missed my other half terribly, the distance between us making the pull I felt to him more intense. Soon, talking over the bond didn’t help ebb the tightness I felt in my chest. I assumed that time here passed much quicker than on the Source, and I did not want to bother him every night  _ I _ had, though I was sure he would’ve been glad for it, even if he was busy. I sometimes wondered if he could feel my hesitation in bothering him.

When I was feeling particularly lonely, I would Create a piano similar to the one I’d played on the Fourth and pour my soul into it, making the notes up as I went along. It wasn’t perfect, but it was mine. Sometimes, I felt as though I could  _ hear _ him playing with me on the other side of the bond, though I just assumed it was my imagination.

One night, however, as I was preparing to fall into bed, I tugged on the tether to see if he was available. When he answered me, I released a relieved breath. The day had been long and lonely and all I wanted was to feel his arms around me, though hearing his voice in my mind would have to suffice.

_ What are you up to?  _ I asked, sitting on the edge of my mattress

_ I’m about to go to sleep, my dearest. Is something on your mind? _

_ Mmm, _ I hummed, both in my mind and in real life.  _ No, I was also getting ready for bed. I just missed hearing your voice.  _ I felt a comforting sensation trickle down the tether and breathed a laugh. 

_ We could try something, _ he started.  _ We don’t get to sleep at the same time often but… _

_ What is it? _

_ Are you lying down yet?  _ I looked at the pillow over my shoulder, then scooted back and laid down.

_ Yes. _

_ I want you to go to sleep- _

_ What?! _ I sat up, quickly.  _ But- _

_ It’s alright, my dearest. I promise it’ll be worth it. _ I pursed my lips and hesitated for a moment, but at his urging, I made myself comfortable. He told me that when I felt myself drifting off, to tug on the bond. I didn’t understand, but as I felt the bond go dormant, I did as he asked. 

When I opened my eyes again, I was in the apartment we shared for our one night in the recreation of Amaurot. I furrowed my eyes, taking in my surroundings, until my gaze landed on the doorway. Hades stood there, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

“See?” he asked, one side of his mouth tugging upward. “Nothing to worry about.” With a wide grin, I rushed to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him against me. With a chuckle, he returned my sentiment, one arm going around my back while the other threaded through my hair to cradle the back of my head. 

I breathed in his scent and reveled in his warmth, dulled with the effects of the dream, but still strong enough to bring me the immense comfort that only speaking with him did not grant me. I breathed a sigh of relief at his touch as he held me close to him, the only thing I’d been wanting in these past weeks.

“Do you know when you’ll be able to come back to me?” I asked, burying my face in his chest. He heaved a sigh.

“As you know, Zenos abandoned the Empire and left it in chaos. I...was forced to wrest control again to stop the panic, though they seemed quite eager to welcome me back. Their beloved emperor, back from the dead.” 

I pursed my lips as my shoulders slumped. He took the empire back? I chewed on the inside of my mouth. How was he supposed to rejoin me if he was the ruling body again?

“I know what you’re thinking, you know.” I smiled despite my unease. “Don’t worry. It won’t interfere. Once I am able, I will pass the duty to someone else and join you again.” I nodded and sighed again. 

We stood in a comfortable silence for long moments until a realization struck me, and I pulled back slightly, frowning up at his face. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, the smugness nearly dripping from his voice. I narrowed my eyes.

“You knew that we could dream together all along,” I said. It wasn’t a question. When he huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes, I had all the answer I needed. With a pout, I released him and crossed my arms in front of me.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I whined. He shook his head, his playful exasperation reaching me through the bond. I turned my back to him, trying to hide the smile that I would undoubtedly be unable to keep off my face.

“You weren’t contacting me often, my dearest. I simply thought you were too busy,” he explained and I huffed, trying to remain stubborn despite his teasing. “Also, you have to take into consideration the fact that we don’t often get to sleep at the same time.” My lips pursed and he came up behind me, sliding his hands around my waist. He leaned down, brushing his nose against the shell of my ear, then moved his mouth next to my head.

“Is this really how you want to spend the limited time we have?” he whispered, the breath of his words causing a shiver to run up my spine. I bit my lip, trying to contain my giggle as my lips tugged upward. “Stop being stubborn, won’t you?”

“Only if you admit you missed me just as much,” I challenged, a smirk forming on my mouth. He gripped my waist with his hands and spun me, quickly. In a fluid motion, he took my face in his hands as he pressed his mouth to mine. A surprised gasp escaped me, but my arms went around his neck, pressing myself flush against him as he deepened the kiss, all the hunger and desire he’d been feeling for me in our time apart flowing freely through the bond. I hummed against his lips and I felt him smile against mine. He pulled away, but only just far enough to be able to speak.

“I missed you, my beloved,” he breathed, his breath hot against my face. I could almost feel my knees going weak and he leaned down to gather me in his arms, carrying me to the bedroom where we held each other until morning drew us both away.

A few nights later, when I stepped foot into a city across an entire ocean from where I’d first landed, I felt the pull.

I came across my soul, easily. He was as Ardbert had been- nothing more than a ghost wandering about the world, unable to join the Lifestream due to Hydaelyn locking him here in an attempt to make my search easier.

“It’s you,” he said with finality, not bothering to turn and face me.

“You know me?” He leaned his back against the brick building next to him in this dark alleyway. He was dressed quite similarly to those here on this shard, which surprised me for reasons I couldn’t explain. He was born here, so of course he would, though it didn’t strike me as the kind of outfit a hero of a shard would wear.

“The Mother told me of you. She said that my part in this tale was not yet over. That I would remain on this star until you would come to collect me and bring me peace.” I nodded, exhaling a long breath. “She told me I would need to give myself to you willingly, but did not tell me when you would arrive.” He looked up at me then, a sad smile on his face.

“And are you ready?” I watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, uncertainty written all over him. His gaze shot back to what he was looking at prior to my arrival. I walked up to the chain-link fence and peered through it to see some older children playing on a sidewalk. I watched one of them in particular, who looked exactly like the soul next to me. “Your son?”

He nodded, then looked down at the ground. “I was hoping that I would have more time to watch him grow, but I know your need is more dire than mine. I gave my life willingly, knowing what I would leave behind and I would do it again for the sake of our worlds.” We both watched for a few quiet moments, hearing nothing but the giggling of the children in front of us.

“How did you...manage to find the time?” I asked, something almost like jealousy coating my voice. He breathed a laugh and looked down. 

“It wasn’t easy,” he admitted. “I fear I neglected him far more often than I should have.” Silence descended upon us again as I absorbed his words. I nodded my understanding. Wasn’t that the reason I had never tried to have a family? 

“He will want for nothing,” I told him, finally. It seemed to be the least I could do for his sacrifice. “I promise.” The hero of the Ninth turned his head to take my measure, but nodded, and held out his hand to me.

When I curled my fingers around his, a light shone in our conjoined hands. “Thank you,” I said to him as he started fading before my eyes. He gripped my hand tightly with a nod.

“Good luck,” he said, his voice slowly diminishing on the breeze.

And then he was gone, absorbed into me just as the previous. A warm fragment of my soul, finally returning home.

This time, though, the fence melted in front of me, making way to flood of memories, though one more powerful than the rest.

A memory I’ve seen before, but with it a hole torn in my chest, alight with new feelings. Anger. Disappointment.

Shouting. Begging. 

_ The fight _ between Persephone and Hades before the vote to summon Zodiark. The one Gaia had showed us while we were gathered in the apartment in Amaurot.

When my vision returned, I pouted, the anger Persephone had felt overwhelming all of my other senses. A wave of it found its way down the tether.

_ Is something wrong, my dearest? _

I was almost seething and I couldn't stop it.  _ I just absorbed a piece of my soul and received a memory in return. _

_ Oh? Is that what’s upsetting you? _

_ Seeing the memory is one thing, Hades, but feeling it is completely different. _

_ I’m… _ He paused, and I could feel his hesitation.  _ I believe I’ll just stay on the Source until you’ve calmed down, my beloved. _

I sucked in a sharp, angry breath through my nose. If he was here, I would no doubt have thrown something at him. I felt a fleeting chuckle which only served to fuel the intensity of my rage.

It took quite a while to compose myself in that back alley, hidden from view, but once I had, I blew out a breath and approached the child the hero had been watching over, who was now heading back to his home. With a flick of my wrist, I summoned a bag full of the currency of the shard. He watched with wide eyes and I bent down, whispering specific instructions into his ear, then sent him on his way.

Later, I stood in front of my mirror, staring at myself. I felt as if something was not quite right about my appearance, but I couldn’t place my finger on it. I bit my lip, then pulled the tie out of my hair, letting it fall over my shoulders. I tilted my head to the side, then furrowed my brow.

This...looked right. Felt right. But I’d always worn my hair up. Did...Persephone often wear her hair down? 

My stomach twisted as a jolt of panic hit me. I could feel my heartbeat pickup and I was immediately prompted by Hades, despite my anger at him earlier.

_ Did something happen?  _ I blinked a few times, staring at myself in the mirror.

_ No, I’m… _ I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Trying to mask the panic. I didn’t want to worry him when he seemed to have many other things on his plate as well. I closed my eyes and turned from the mirror.  _ I’m fine. _

My soulmate was silent for a few moments, but finally assented. A wave of exhaustion hit me, suddenly, and I couldn’t tell if it was mine or his, but I was suddenly ready to drop into my bed.

I released my bottom lip from the hold my teeth had on it and pushed it from my mind for the moment as I made my way back into the bedroom and let myself fall into the plush mattress and pillows waiting for me.


	60. Solus zos Galvus

The sharp sound of a knock on my door pulled me out of the connection between my mind and the Warrior of Light. I sighed and stopped my bow from moving over the cello strings, frustrated at the interruption to this duet I was able to enjoy with the Warrior of Light despite our distance.

“Enter,” I responded as I let my hand that was holding the bow up relax, allowing it to rest on my knee, the tip of the bow pointed down at the ground.

A servant opened the door slowly, with a salute followed by a deep bow. “Apologies for the interruption, Your Radiance. Gaius van Baelsar has arrived and is awaiting you in the throne room, as requested.”

With a sigh, I lowered the instrument onto its side and stood. “Put the instrument away for me.”

“At once, Your Radiance,” the servant replied, approaching the cello and gently lifting it from the floor. “If I might be so bold, it gives us in the palace great joy to hear your music once more.”

I raised a brow but shrugged. “How unfortunate that Varis nor Zenos had not shown any interest in the arts,” I replied. “I assume the symphony, ballet, and theatre companies have been neglected since my death?”

The servant chuckled nervously but nodded. “The funding was... “ he trailed off and cleared his throat, averting his gaze for a moment. “It was rerouted to the military, Your Radiance.”

“How wasteful,” I lamented. “Call for the director of imperial finances. I’ll speak to him after I’m finished with van Baelsar. Seeing as how I intend to put an end to this pointless war, I see no need for the funding to be routed to the military much longer.”

When I entered the throne room, the guards on either side of the stairs immediately stood at attention and I chuckled when Gaius did not, instead crossing his arms over his chest.

“Leave us,” I said towards the guards as I climbed the stairs to the throne and listened to their footsteps as they left the room before I took a seat.

“How you managed to trick them will forever be a mystery, Ascian,” Gaius bit out and I placed a hand on my chest dramatically.

“Am I no longer worthy of being addressed as Your Radiance, Gaius? You wound me. You used to love me so.” He turned his lips downwards at my comment, frowning deeply and I smirked. “Well, no matter. I could just  _ tell  _ you how I managed to ‘trick’ them.”

“I’d be interested to know how you explained your way out of sorcery.”

“Resonance. Allagan cloning research. The might of the  _ glorious  _ empire,” I droned on, leaning back in the throne, crossing my legs as I placed my hands on the armrests. “Take your pick. It’s quite simple to convince the masses when they are weak and weary from civil war, aching for the days when things were simpler under the rule of their beloved founder.”

He sighed at my explanation and I continued, “Solus zos Galvus has a very unique fighting technique as I’m sure you can recall, having been taught some by yours truly in your youth. Those who did not trust my words were easily convinced by my blade.”

He remained silent as he considered my words before nodding stiffly. “Is there a reason you’ve summoned me here then,  _ Your Radiance? _ ” he asked with no attempt to mask the sarcastic bitterness of his tone.

“As we discussed previously,” I started, standing from the throne and making my way down the stairs towards him. “I am here primarily at the behest of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. I’m sure the validity of these words is difficult for you to accept, but I have no intention of _ staying _ here any longer than needed. My heart’s true calling is elsewhere, I’m afraid.”

“And what becomes of Garlemald when you’ve tired of this farce?”

I grinned as I came to a stop in front of him, clapping my hand on his shoulder. “That’s where  _ you _ come in, my old friend.” He bristled at my contact and my grin widened. “I will do what I must to make this transition as smooth as possible, handling all the diplomatic nonsense with the assistance of the boy named Alphinaud… but upon its completion, I will be naming  _ you _ as heir to the throne to rule in my stead.”

His eyes widened, his stance changing to reflect how my words had startled him and I removed my hand from his shoulder. “And what of Zenos?” he asked, once he had recovered.

“Zenos had never shown interest in ruling and has abandoned his post. He lost the privilege of being named emperor the moment he decided hunting the Warrior of Light was more important. As a result, I will have the necessary documentation completed to adopt you as my son, and when the time comes, we will announce that you will henceforth be known as Gaius yae Galvus.”

He frowned deeply and looked away from me and I sighed. “Unless you’d rather keep your name? I have no qualms with Baelsar being named the new imperial line. It’s a trivial detail.”

He shook his head and returned his gaze to mine. “There was a time in which I would have wept for such an honor,” he admitted softly.

“Come now, Gaius. You can still enjoy this despite your deep-seated hatred for Ascians. Besides, did I not treat you well during my time as emperor? I am the same man, just as much an Ascian then as I am now.”

He nodded slowly, his expression softening slightly.

“I suppose though, having to call me father might be a little more uncomfortable than Your Radiance, wouldn’t you agree? Do me a favor,  _ my son _ , and try not to weep from the joy of being bestowed this honor,” I said with a smirk and I broke into a laugh as his expression immediately turned sour.

The remainder of the day went by without significant incident, filled to the brim with mundane tasks. It seemed all of the administrators within the empire were clamoring for an opportunity to speak with me, to try to make their division more prominent. The news that I was ending the war spread like a virus throughout the palace and then throughout the city itself. When I returned to my chambers for the evening, exhausted and bored beyond comprehension, I reached out through the bond to check on the Warrior of Light.

She informed me of the child upon the Eighth. As interesting as her discoveries were, it pained me that she was having to go on this journey alone. I knew she likely realized it, but that young child would probably grow to become the hero of her world and in order to be absorbed, she would either have to perish from natural causes or meet an untimely end. Based on our time on the Fourth, I found myself hoping that she would not have to bear witness to another of her fragments’ deaths, especially by herself.

When the days passed without another check-in from her, the only thing keeping me from feeling overly concerned was the small tug on my soul indicating that our connection remained stable and she was well. Despite the overwhelming desire to hear her voice, I held back. She had much to worry about; the last thing I wanted to do was distract her and prolong our separation.

As I lay on the plush bed in the imperial palace, I stared up at the canopy and sighed, my body aching to feel hers next to mine. I missed how she curled herself into my arms, how her lips parted when she was deeply asleep. I missed how her hair  _ always  _ seemed to be a mess when she awoke, no matter how little she moved. When it became too much to bear, I reached out to her once more. We spoke for quite some time, exhaustion slowly overcoming me as her presence brought me great comfort and I could feel her smile through the tether.

_ You should sleep, _ she implored me and I rolled my eyes.

_ I would be more willing to do so if you would contact me more than once or twice a week, _ I retorted and I could feel her confusion trickle through.

_ How long has it been since we last spoke?  _ she asked.

_ Over a week, my beloved. If you’re horribly busy, I can manage just fine by drowning in mundane and monotonous political meetings, though I do worry for my sanity. _

Her laughter rang in my mind and I smiled at the sound.  _ I didn’t realize time was faster on the Source than here. It hasn’t even been three days here on the Ninth, _ she explained and I nodded, despite the fact that she couldn’t see it.

The weeks passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. I tried to fill my day with everything I could possibly think of to expedite the process of overturning the structure of the nation to end the war and create enough stability so I could hand the torch to Gaius and return to my beloved. When even discussing new policies was not enough to keep me from losing my mind from how badly I missed her, I started overseeing reconstructions and rehearsals, spending more time than I ever had among the populace. 

Just when I thought I had reached my breaking point, genuinely considering vanishing for a week on some random diplomatic meeting to venture to the Ninth for even  _ one day  _ despite the obvious chaos that would ensue, she pulled on the tether just as I was laying in bed and she was doing the same. Realization flooded me that I  _ could _ see her, I  _ could _ hold her, and I would not have to leave Garlemald to do so. It would not be the same warmth or intensity, but holding her in my arms, even if in a dream, would be sufficient to quell the dull ache that built within me from our separation.

One day, in the middle of a meeting with some advisors and the leaders of the Garlean military, I could feel her anger seep through. Upon her seething explanation, I coughed to cover my laughter, wondering what memory could produce such ire and one of the legati at the table looked over at me.

“Are you unwell, Your Radiance?” he asked and I shook my head as I took a deep breath to clear my expression to a more neutral one.

Gaius raised his brow at me before clearing his throat and continuing the meeting. “If we are to continue forth with the peace treaty with the Eorzean Alliance, it may be necessary to invite them and those of the Doman and Ala Mhigan Resistance to Garlemald.”

“And the Scions of the Seventh Dawn,” I added and watched as the military leaders of Garlemald shifted uneasily.

“If I may, Your Radiance,” the legatus of the IXth legion spoke up, cautiously. “Why are we seemingly suing for peace when we were winning the war?”

I crossed my arms over my chest, with a raised brow. “Were we now? Several of your soldiers were decimated at the hands of a  _ sole _ combatant. A woman who outsmarted you using the shadows.”

He frowned, muttering an obscenity under his breath about the hero and I narrowed my eyes.

“Show His Radiance the respect he deserves,” the XIVth legion legatus said, smugness in her voice. “What was it you called her? A meddlesome bitch? I couldn't agree more, but how rude of you to use such vulgarity in his presence.”

“What I meant was, she has been  _ problematic _ -”

“I don’t care to hear your explanation nor your excuses,” I interjected with no attempt to mask my displeasure with the comments being made. “You’d do well to avoid making such comments about her in the future; I won’t be as forgiving next time. The truth remains that she could single-handedly destroy an entire legion if she set her mind to it. Especially now, having grown in strength as she has.”

“But surely with Your Radiance’s return we could gain the upper hand once more?” he implored and I scoffed.

“No, she is not an adversary who would be bested simply because a change of leadership has taken place; before the Battle of Carteneau, my presence as emperor did nothing to stop the Warrior of Light from interfering in every way she could to thwart Project Meteor, and we lost nearly the entire VIIth legion in the following battle.” 

Gaius nodded his assent. “His Radiance is correct, the Eorzean Alliance has a powerful asset at their disposal, one that we cannot match. I have faced her as well, and she is not one to be taken lightly. Would it not be favorable to end the war and stop bleeding resources and soldiers as if we have an unlimited supply?”

“But if we resumed production to strike with Black Rose-”

Gaius slammed his hand on the table to silence the tribunus who had begun to speak. “Black Rose would kill our own soldiers. The indiscriminate slaughter of  _ our men and women  _ is not how I would want to win any war,” he bit out and the tribunus shrunk back in his seat.

“Your emperor has made his decision,” I said with finality. “Call the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance and its allies to discuss the terms of the treaty. Should they agree, we will put an end to this war.”

I stood from my seat and the rest of those in attendance stood as well before they saluted as I turned to leave. Stretching my hands over my head, I turned the corner and slowly made my way to my rooms.

The servant looked at me as I approached and I sighed. “Send for Alphinaud Leveilleur of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn,” I said as he opened the door to my chambers.

“A Scion of the Seventh Dawn, Your Radiance?”

I looked at him with a raised brow and nodded. “Gaius should have some idea where to find him. And upon his arrival, see to it that he is comfortable.”

“Understood, Your Radiance. Galen mal Placitus should be arriving soon for your weekly appointment as well.”

My valet came into the room with me and helped me out of the several layers of my imperial garb before I dismissed him to complete his task, just as the medical praefectus walked into the room with a deep bow.

“I maintain that weekly visits are extremely excessive,” I muttered as the physician waved his staff into the room with their medical equipment. 

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Your Radiance, but I believe this to be necessary,” he explained with a frown. “I went back through the old files, and there was documentation as far back as thirty-five years that you were showing signs of the illness that ultimately led to your death." 

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. As if I hadn’t chosen to succumb to the illness this frail body had developed. I sighed, exhaling through my nose. "By that logic, that should be approximately 10 years from now."

He nodded as the medical assistants began to take my vitals, one drawing a vial of blood from my arm. “It was likely dormant by now,” he said lifted a folder he had brought with him, opening it and beginning to flip through its pages slowly. “A cloned body is genetically the same body. The illness could be working already." 

"Unless it’s an illness I  _ caught  _ somewhere rather than simply developing it. But let me die, I find two lifetimes is one too many," I replied with a nonchalant shrug. 

"With all due respect, Your Radiance, I was there in your final days and it was not pleasant as I'm sure you can recall." 

I sighed heavily, frowning as I gave in to whatever tests they had wanted to run. " _ Fine _ , do what you must, but do it quickly so that I may take a nap.”

When the medical team finally left the room, I lay in bed with my hands folded behind my head. It was still early enough in the day that I would likely be interrupted by some mundane task or another, but for the time being, I wanted to relax and wait for the Warrior of Light to reach out to me when it was time for her to sleep. Perhaps if we were lucky enough, I would be able to nap long enough without unnecessary pestering.

_ Long day already, huh? _ The hero’s voice finally flitted into my mind and I smiled warmly.

_ How could you tell, my dearest? _

_ You seem exhausted. I could feel it from here. _

_ It has been taxing thus far, yes. But the day is young yet, I’m sure there’s more in store for me. I thought I might take a nap. You know how fond I am of them,  _ I mused and I heard her giggle ring through my mind. 

_ A nap? Could it have anything to do with the fact that it’s time for me to rest as well? _ she teased and I felt the corner of my mouth quirk up. She had seen right through me.

_ I’m glad you seem to be speaking with me, at the very least. Your ire didn’t seem to last long. _

A wave of mild annoyance hit me and I breathed a laugh as I settled into the bed.

[ _ I miss you. _ ] Her voice responded after a moment in a language that I thought had long since been forgotten and I sat up suddenly, my heart rate increasing at the sound of it coming from her. She undoubtedly could feel my surprise and responded with confusion flooding my mind in turn.

_ Could you… repeat what you just said? _


	61. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for it...

I tilted my head to the side when he asked me to repeat what I’d said. Was the connection somehow bad? I set my brush down on the counter in my bathing room.

_ What? All I said was that [I miss you.] _

It was almost as if he’d exhaled right next to me a breath of surprise, his thoughts straying, whispering over and over in the back of my mind that he couldn’t believe what I’d just said. I furrowed my brow.

_ What’s wrong? _

He breathed a laugh down the bond.  _ Nothing, [my heart’s gleam.] _

I paused, my heart skipping a beat at his words, realization dawning on me. They weren’t in the common tongue that I was accustomed to. I recognized this language. Amaurot- Hythlodaeus and the other shades had-

_ Yes, _ Hades said excitedly, his thoughts filled with happiness.  _ You spoke Amaurotian. I once spoke it to you, as well, but you didn’t seem to catch it. It must be because your soul is nearer to completion. _

_ What did you say? _ There was a long pause before he answered, followed by an influx of the emotions he felt for me.

_ [I love you.] _

My breath caught and a shiver ran down my spine, his words making my eyes flutter shut, warmth spreading through my body. I exhaled a slow, wavering sigh, my lips tugging upward. 

He was right. There really was no comparison in the common tongue.

_ I didn’t...even realize. _ I made my way back to the main area of my inn room. I sat down on the bed, a stray thought yearning for the plush beds of the Ninth and a time-passing device they called a  _ television _ . I looked down at my lap.  _ I just...didn’t feel like ‘I miss you’ was a strong enough statement for how I feel without you next to me. _

_ I feel similarly, my beloved. _ A sigh filtered its way to me.  _ I’ve forgotten how tedious being emperor is. _

I was quiet for a long while, my soft smile drooping as I looked towards the window, the night sky beyond it.

_ How long until you’re finished? _

_ I don’t know for sure. I’m sorry.  _ I nodded, though I knew he couldn’t see it. I swiped some unbidden water from my eyes and took a deep breath.

_ Okay, _ I sent back to him, unable to keep the disappointment from my thoughts. _ _

_ Don’t cry, [my heart’s gleam]. We’ll be together again soon.  _

With an unsteady laugh, I inquired whether or not he was still able to nap. When he agreed, I laid back on my bed, my hand laying over my heart as I stared up at the ceiling.

When I felt the bond starting to go lax, I finally let sleep take me as well, tugging on the tether before I was out completely.

A few days later, I found myself stepping into a town in mourning. Black ribbons, streamers, and cloth hung from windows and doors and lampposts, blowing in the breeze, a storm brewing in the sky. 

When I felt the tug on my soul, I immediately understood. It was there- faint and fading.

A silence had descended upon the entire area as the town’s inhabitants held their breath, waiting for the inevitable news.

I walked the dusty streets, letting the tether lead me. When I happened upon the large estate, many of the townspeople were gathered outside the iron gates. And when the bell in the tall tower at my back sounded, I felt the soul fizzle out in my own chest.

I sucked in a breath at the feeling, my stomach twisting in knots.

The hero of the Eleventh shard was dead.

Various members of the crowd started sobbing, children tugging on the material of their long skirts and pants, asking why they were crying. A few people walked away once the ringing started, eyes on the ground, shoulders slumped.

No one paid me any mind as I observed them, their thoughts on the brave, loved warrior who had just passed.

“She lived a good and fruitful life,” a passerby said, clapping his young companion on the back. I watched over my shoulder until the two of them were out of sight, then looked up at the house. It was large, well-taken care of. The curtains were drawn in the windows. 

So, this fragment had lived to old age. My eyes roamed over the manicured lawn and I bit my lip.

Was this how my own death would look? Would I even make it this far?

Did she...have someone there to hold her hand until the very end? Or was she so revered that...

Tears sprung to my eyes as my mind continued to race. The thought of a piece of me going alone into the abyss brought about a flood of emotions that made me tremble.

“Did you know her?”

I blinked, the kind voice tearing me away from my own thoughts. A few fulms ahead of me stood a young woman, hair plaited back, a basket resting on her hip.

“I’m sorry,” she said, smiling softly. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” I shook my head.

“No, it’s fine,” I assured her, smiling sadly. “I’m...afraid I didn’t know her.”

“You’re not from around here, are you?” I tilted my head to the side and she breathed a laugh. “This is a small town. Many years ago, when I was but a child and she just out of her prime, she settled here to live out the rest of her life in peace. And though there is youngblood who took her place, she is still quite celebrated.”

“You knew her well, then?” I looked back at the house again, but saw the woman nod out of the corner of my eye.

“Yes, I…” She paused long enough that I looked at her again. “I’m her daughter, I suppose. She took me in when she moved here, an orphan raising an orphan.”

“Aren’t you...sad?”

“I will miss her, of course,” she said. “But she would not want me to be sad.”

I looked at the ground, unable to hold myself back from feeling a sort of envy towards this soul shard of mine. She’d lived long, able to give up the responsibility of the world on her shoulders, and even raised a child.

“I suppose,” the woman began again. “That I should show you in.”

My head flew up, eyes wide.

“She told me a traveller would come on the day of her death. Someone I would not recognize, yet know immediately.”

I bit my lip, but nodded and followed her around to the back of the house, where it was less populated. She took me through to the kitchen, where she offered me a cup of tea and sat with me at the table.

I bid her to tell me of the hero’s adventures in her youth, so that I may get to know her, if only just a little, and remember her. After our tea cups were long empty, the woman led me up the stairs to a bedroom, where the deceased warrior lay, hands folded over her stomach, her face peaceful.

I examined her face as her daughter left the room, closing the door behind her to give me some privacy. My heart eased at the knowledge that she had someone she considered family here with her as she slipped from this mortal realm.

I leaned over her and placed my hand on top of hers, and as I had with the others, took the fragment of my soul into myself.

As with the previous, my vision faded into a memory from my past life. And as with the memory I had before, it was not happy.

_“Half of them are gone, Hades,”_ _I said, my voice unsteady but insistent that he listen to me, anyway._

_ “And?” he asked, not even bothering to look at me. His voice had turned cold, even towards me. “By His grace, our star was saved.” _

_ “Saved?” I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. “The star isn’t even inhabitable in many places!” _

_ “When we provide sufficient aether to Lord Zodiark, He will restore it.” My brows furrowed, unable to believe what was coming out of my soulmate’s mouth. _

_ “You can’t mean…,” I started, my chin trembling. “You can’t mean to sacrifice more?” _

_ “It’s not really my priority to confide the inner workings of the Convocation with you anymore.” I blew a breath out of my nose, trying to steady myself, but the water welled in my eyes nonetheless. This wasn’t the man I fell in love with. This wasn’t Hades… How could he be saying these things to me? _

_ “Don’t you...care about my opinions anymore?” My voice was threatening to break as I watched him stare out the window, refusing to turn towards me. “Do you feel nothing for me anymore?” _

_ Finally, he looked over his shoulder. “Quite the contrary. I feel everything for you, even now. But, Persephone, you left and so I have endeavored to move on.” I looked down at the wooden floor below my feet, unable to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Cronus’ voice in my ear. _

_ “Come, my dear,” he started, sadly. “I know you had hoped that a trace of the man you once knew still remained but...Hades is gone. This corrupted monster has taken his place.” I closed my eyes, my grief overwhelming. “He uses the lives of his friends to save his own skin. No matter what he says, he only cares about himself now.” _

_ Something seemed to spark in the man ahead of me, and he whipped around, eyes feral, teeth bared. _

_ “Do not presume to understand the inner workings of my mind, old man. The only one who was ever privy to such information should know me better than that.” His fierce gaze landed on me and softened, if only a fraction as he sighed, sadness now etched into his face. “If the ramblings of a mad old fool was all it took to convince her otherwise, then I suppose it’s for the best that we went our separate ways.” _

When I returned to the present, trails of tears were streaming down my cheeks and I had slumped back in my chair. My chest ached in a way it hadn’t before. I sat quietly for a few minutes more, trying to compose myself. The memory, feeling Persephone’s sadness and heartbreak, only exacerbated the need to be near him- to hold him in my arms, for him to hold me…

I wanted to see him, so badly that it physically hurt to be apart from him this long. I clenched my hands into fists in my lap. My mission was more important right now- I had to put my own desires aside for the sake of my hunt, however long it would take.

When my heart had calmed, I went looking for the woman who had brought me here, to let her know I had what I’d come for, to thank her for her kindness and to wish her well. The house was deserted, so I stopped in the kitchen, waving my hand to Create a piece of paper and a pen.

I set them both on the counter to write a note and leaned over it, my long hair falling over my shoulder. As I was writing, though, I noticed something wasn’t quite right. I paused and looked down at my hand. Dread washed over me and I dropped the pen, backing away a step.

Why was I writing with my left hand? Was Persephone left-handed? First my hair...now this…

I clenched my jaw. Fear spiked in me, and I did my best at trying to conceal it from him as I tried to get my breathing under control. Was I going to lose myself? Hades had said…

To Hells with the mission. I needed a break. I needed reassurance. I needed... _ him. _

I sighed, my resolve to head back to the Source quickly solidifying.

I opened a portal, heading back towards the area where I’d first appeared on this shard. When I made it back to the Ocular, I barely informed G’raha Tia where I was heading before I walked right back through to my home.

I closed my eyes when I had materialized in Mor Dhona and breathed in the air, trying to slow myself- to calm down, no matter how impatient I was to see him. Getting worked up over something that might be nothing no matter the evidence stacked against it would do me no good. 

After a few long moments, I opened a portal straight to the palace in Garlemald. I’d meant to arrive quietly, in an abandoned hallway, but when there were gasps all around me, I found that I had been...quite far off. My shoulders slumped. I really needed more practice.

When my portal closed, I was standing in the middle of the barracks, full of Garlean soldiers. When I heard the sound of swords being drawn, I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands.

“It would be in your best interests to put your weapons away,” I said. “As I am the Warrior of Light.” A murmur made its way around the room, though no one moved. I rolled my eyes. “I’d really rather not have to hurt any of you.”

I focused my attention on one particular soul in front of me. His eyes widened. “You,” I said, pointing. “Ha-uh… Solus is expecting me. Take me to him.”

There were gasps all around and I smiled smugly at the use of the name he’d taken when he entered Garlemald.

“How does the Warrior of Light get to call His Radiance by name?” I heard whispered behind me and I huffed a laugh. The poor man I’d singled out stuttered a few words, uncertain of whether he should listen to me. When I raised a brow at him, trying to imitate Hades, he hurried for his helmet and led me to the innards of the castle.

We walked in silence, though nervous energy was rolling off the soldier in waves- so much that I almost felt bad. He stopped a few times to inquire about the location of  _ His Radiance _ , and we finally paused outside the door of our destination. He knocked, relaying through the wood that he had an important message for the emperor.

When he was admitted, I caught a glimpse of Hades, seated at the head of a large table. My stomach flipped, all of my fears evaporating for a moment, just by seeing his face. A few moments later, the soldier leaned down to whisper in his ear. He looked up, quickly, doing a double-take when he saw me before locking eyes with me, unsuccessfully trying to conceal his surprise. He excused the man, who hurried out of the room, then turned back towards the other participants of his meeting.

“It seems,” he started. “That there is something that requires my attention far more than this meeting. Gaius, Alphinaud, iron out the details and find me later.” An amused smile appeared on my lips at the use of the twin’s name.

Hades took his leave after the other two agreed. When the door was closed behind him, he was instantly on me, pouring his emotions into the bond.

He pushed me up against the stone behind me, pressing himself into me as his lips found mine, hungry and insistent. He took my hands in his, holding them up against the wall and inserted his knee in between my legs as he kissed me with everything he’d been holding back since we’d been separated, until we were both short of breath.

Nothing could have prepared me for it and I sucked in a surprised breath. 

I stood against the wall, frozen, overcome with shock as he pulled away from me, both of our chests heaving. He examined my face with an intensity that made my whole body heat up. He smirked, releasing my hands, and affectionately ran his fingers over my red cheek. He pushed off of me, suddenly, and started heading down the hallway.

“Welcome home, [my heart’s gleam].”

I blinked in surprise, still glued to the wall, and watched until he was out of sight. Did he have any idea how those words made me feel? A few moments later, I felt a ripple in my mind.

_ Aren’t you coming, dearest? _

I tried to form words, but even if my mind, they were a muddled mess and I stumbled over them, trying to come up with a response. It had been a long while since he had affected me so, and I couldn’t concentrate over the fire that had lit between my legs. I heard a laugh and a snap of his fingers from just around the corner.

And then, I was falling. I let out a gasp, but I fell softly into his waiting arms. He held on to me, tightly, that smug grin still on his face, as he carried me off towards his rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, there it is. Enjoy :3


	62. Solus zos Galvus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content ahead. For real this time. No Feo Ul or patrolling guards.

As we approached my chambers, the guard stationed outside the door yawned but was immediately at attention upon hearing my footsteps.

“Y-your Radiance!” he said, quickly going to open the door before we reached it. “We-we were not expecting you back to your chambers so early.”

I waved a hand over my shoulder as I entered the room. “Leave us.”

“But they have yet to clean your chambers, Your Radiance,” he insisted and I looked over my shoulder sternly.

“I will repeat myself but one more time. Leave us, and if anyone so much as knocks on the door, there will be severe consequences. Unless there is a Calamity on our doorstep--which I know to be impossible--it can and  _ will _ wait.”

“Understood, Your Radiance. I will… personally see to it that you are undisturbed.” He left without another word, closing the door as he bowed deeply and I returned my gaze to the Warrior of Light, who was looking at me with a raised brow.

I placed her down on her feet slowly, bringing my hand up to cup her cheek as I looked her up and down, marveling at how bright and clear the hue of her soul had become with the addition of the new fragments. As she leaned into my hand, I could feel her relax at my touch and she brought her hands up, gripping the fur lining of the coat that was part of the outfit I had worn during our previous encounters. She moved her fingers along the soft material slowly.

“[I missed you],” she whispered and I was not prepared for the shudder that tore through me to hear those words reach my ears from her lips.

“[And I missed you, my heart’s gleam],” I responded, my thumb brushing against her cheekbone, her eyes fluttering shut.

I took in her appearance, a soft smile on my lips as I moved my free hand to tug gently on her loose locks of hair. “What prompted this style change? Fashion trends of one of the other shards?”

Her eyes opened slowly and she frowned, and suddenly the anxiety in her mind from earlier had returned. “I… I just felt like it after absorbing one of the fragments,” she admitted quietly, but I could tell from the internal turmoil that was brewing that there was much more to it.

I moved my hand that was on her cheek to her shoulder, gently rubbing her skin in an attempt to soothe her, trying to make her feel even the slightest bit at ease. “What’s on your mind?”

She sighed, furrowing her brow, her gaze leaving mine. “I’ve changed,” she replied, her voice soft and unsteady. “I’ve changed and it… scares me.”

“Changed how?” I prompted, my fingers moving to her chin to coax her to look at me once more, searching her expression slowly, a slight frown crossing my lips as well.

“Did… did Persephone write left-handed?” she asked and I furrowed my brow.

“Yes,” I recalled with a playful roll of my eyes, remembering the strange idiosyncrasy she had pertaining to her preferred hand for different tasks. “But she painted with her right hand, which never made sense to me. She was ambidextrous, for all intents and purposes, she just opted to be…  _ unique _ .” 

She nodded thoughtfully, her mind thinking back to an event that had occurred on the shard, though she did not linger long enough for me to discern any details. “And I guess… she wore her hair down.”

“Every day, yes. But hers was longer than yours, as I’m sure you can recall… About the same length as Ryne’s.”

She bit at the skin of her lower lip and my eyes zeroed in on the motion. It was what Persephone used to do when she was deep in thought or anxious, as well. I moved my thumb to brush it against her lip, drawing her attention away from it with a soft kiss on her forehead.

“What if…” she trailed off, looking down at the ground, completing her sentence through our bond, her voice ringing with apprehension and sorrow in my mind.  _ What if I get lost?  _

“You won’t, we’ve had this discussion already,” I said with certainty.

"How can you be sure? That I won't be lost?"

"Because you are uniquely  _ you _ , my beloved," I replied, trying to reassure her by sharing the confidence I felt through our bond.

"But these things... that have changed in me," she said softly, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"They are inconsequential to who you are as a whole," I insisted, trying to figure out how to make her understand. I had not considered how such things would impact her, how her lack of an understanding of how a soul works would result in this uncertainty. “They are aspects of the soul itself, so ingrained into its existence from the strong emotions associated with them that they forced their way to the forefront when you first absorbed the fragments.”

I snapped my fingers, a ribbon appearing in my hand, and I swept her hair up into my hands, fastening it up as she normally wore it, a small reassuring smile on my face as I continued, “But your right-handedness and your favoring your hair up still remain, you’ll see they’ll return with time as long as you don’t let them fade away.”

"But how are you  _ so sure _ , Hades?" Her tone was desperate now, the tears threatening to spill over and I cradled her head between my hands gently.

"[Because I love  _ you _ ]. For everything that makes you who you are,” I whispered with conviction, placing a soft kiss on each of her cheeks, my thumbs moving to wipe the tears in her eyes gently before they fell.

“Because while at first, all I noticed was your similarities in the dreams, the differences between you and her that I’ve come to love are so numerous that if it was not for the color of your soul matching hers, I would not have believed you shared it,” I said, placing one tender kiss on the tip of her nose. She breathed a small laugh, the tension in her mind slowly dissipating as she took in my words.

“Because you have breathed life into me that I did not know I was missing. Not even in the days of Amaurot have I felt this way," I continued, pressing my lips to hers for a moment. "You are so much stronger than you realize; I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You will not get lost because there is so much to you and you would never allow yourself to fade away. Where would it all go? A new vessel perhaps, if anything."

She smiled softly for a moment before pursing her lips, her mind hectic once more. “But… if Persephone returns, she’s your soulmate. What good would I be, even in a new vessel?”

I shook my head slightly, pressing my forehead to hers. “She was my soulmate, yes. In a different world, in a different time.”

I pulled back to search her eyes, smiling at her and allowing her to feel every emotion I felt for her through our bond. “[ _ You _ are my soulmate now. I would never stop looking for  _ you. _ ]”

She exhaled shakily, her mind pulsing with uninhibited joy and relief at my words, before pulling at the fur of my coat to bring me closer to her. I leaned down slightly, my lips hovering above hers for a fraction of a second before I closed the distance with a soft and tender kiss. She sighed against my lips, pressing herself flush against me and one of my hands slid to rest on the small of her back, pulling her closer still as our lips moved slowly and tenderly against each other.

As the kiss gradually intensified, I slid my hands down her sides to the back of her legs, lifting her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around my body, her lips pressing against mine with vigor. I slowly made my way into the bedchamber, closing the door behind us, her fingers gripping my hair tightly and I moved to lay her down on the plush bed. Hovering above her, I placed my hands on either side of her head as I pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily.

With a pang of desire from her mind, she pulled my head back down to hers firmly and I breathed a chuckle against her lips as she kissed me once more, her hands moving to push the fur-lined overcoat off my shoulders. I shrugged out of it, allowing it to fall to the ground before pulling back from her lips. I raised a hand and with a snap of my fingers, I was left in just the undershirt and trousers of my imperial garb. I smirked down at her when she raised a brow at me, her thoughts wondering why I had not simply removed everything from my body.

“Won’t you allow me this small pleasure now that we  _ finally _ have no chance of being interrupted by any of your friends? I quite enjoy the frenzied removal of clothing,” I teased and she rolled her eyes, her hands slipping under the cloth of my shirt and removing it with a swift movement. I chuckled before pressing my lips to hers once more, her hands coming to rest on my shoulders.  _ If you insist, my dearest. _

Snapping once more, I grinned against her lips when she inhaled sharply at the realization that I had not just removed all of my clothing, but hers as well leaving both of us in our smallclothes. She slid her hands down my arms before sliding her hands underneath mine where they were placed on either side of her head, lacing our fingers together as our lips and tongues danced against each other’s, our breathing growing heavier.

I propped myself up on one arm, the other releasing her hand before sliding down the length of her body slowly, coming to rest on her hip. She whimpered against my lips, her hips moving slightly against mine with her desperation to feel closer, her longing for my touch, her wanton lust--all reached me in waves through our tether and I could not contain the full-body shiver that coursed through me. I kissed her harder still in response with my insatiable hunger for her, tightening the grip on her hip as I ground my increasing hardness against her, a soft moan escaping her lips.

She tightened her fingers around mine, her free hand coming up to grip my shoulder firmly, her nails digging into my skin. As we moved against each other slowly, the room was filled with soft breathy moans and unsteady breathing, our lips locked together as our hands explored each other’s bodies, unhurriedly and deliberately, the remaining pieces of clothing being peeled off our bodies.

Finally, I pulled back, my eyes roaming her body slowly, her skin flushed with the mix of shyness and desire that she was feeling. I took a moment to observe the unique color of her soul, shining so much brighter than it ever had since the Sundering, and the urgency to  _ feel _ her, to  _ connect _ with her truly increased a thousandfold. It had been millennia since I had been able to see her gleam so intensely, so close to complete now with the absorption of the fragments. She took a deep, shuddering breath at the pure and unadulterated need she could feel from my mind, the intensity of my gaze causing her cheeks to flood with color.

“What is it about me that’s making you look at me this way?” she murmured, her breathing still heavy.

“Your soul, my beloved, it’s…” I paused, searching for the words. “Nearly whole, the color, the brightness, the intensity is almost as it should be. I have not had the opportunity to behold a soul so vibrant in thousands of years outside of the three of us who initially remained and... I wish I could explain how it makes me feel to see  _ yours _ shine in this way.”

_ [Show me then],  _ she said to my mind and a shiver ran through my body from the sheer joy and exhilaration seeing her nearly complete had sparked within me.

I descended on her hungrily, my desperation overflowing as I began kissing along the bare skin of her neck and down her chest to kiss every ilm of her skin, trailing my tongue along the slope of her breast. She arched up against me with a whimper as my hand trailed down her stomach before finding its mark between her legs, my lips wrapping around a taut nipple, as she gasped with the sudden rush of stimulation she had received.

She moaned softly and writhed against my hand, whimpering my name again and again as my fingers brushed against her wetness in just the way I had learned she enjoyed. My fingers brushed against her flesh repetitively, moving down to her opening before trailing upwards to circle the bud at her apex, eliciting a soft cry with each exhale. 

I smirked against her skin, her inexperience causing an eagerness for  _ more _ which raced through her mind over and over again, her hand gripping mine tightly as she gave in to what she was feeling and what I was sharing with her through our shared connection. I continued to tease her, just barely giving her the touch she craved before moving my attention elsewhere as my lips trailed wet kisses to her other breast, my tongue swirling around the stiff peak. I prepared her slowly, patiently bringing her to the edge before backing off to prolong the experience, to increase her enjoyment.

She soon began to tremble as the waves of sensation began to summate within her and I slowly slipped a finger inside her, causing her to gasp sharply when I moved my hand in a steady rhythm. She whimpered with each movement as I kissed my way back up her body to claim her lips with my own once more, eventually introducing another finger to join the first. Before long, she began to shudder, tightening around my fingers and crying out, her hips bucking up against my hand with reckless abandon as she rode the crashing waves of her climax. 

When she had calmed, I pulled back from her lips as I removed my fingers, my eyes searching hers as my mind asked her if she was willing and ready to continue. She nodded slowly, and when I placed my hands on either side of her body, she placed hers on each of my shoulders. I brought my lips to hers gently as I moved one of my hands down her body before positioning myself. Inhaling deeply, I steadily moved my hips towards hers. 

As I entered her gradually, I was overwhelmed by just how  _ tight _ she was, my mind barely able to maintain cognizance of the fact that I needed to allow her time to tell me if she needed me to stop. Her warmth, her wetness, the feeling of  _ her _ surrounding me, both body and soul--it was all nearly too much to bear as I finally came to a stop, fully seated inside her. It took everything in me not to let out a pleasured groan at the intense influx of sensation I was experiencing for the first time in thousands of years.

Her brow furrowed from the discomfort, drawing my attention back to her as her hands gripped at my shoulders tightly. I moved my face close to her ear, whispering soft reassurances while I held my hips still, now pressed flush against hers. The pain she felt was palpable through our bond and I kissed the shell of her ear gently to comfort her as she adjusted to the new physical and mental sensations she was experiencing.

But ever-so-slowly, the pain began to ebb away, leaving nothing but the pulsations of the undercurrent of affection and desire that was flowing through our connection. When she moved her hips experimentally against mine, I was unable to restrain the sound that escaped my lips, pressing my face against her neck before I steadily, gently, began to rock my hips against hers. She whimpered and moaned softly with each motion, her body and mind responding to every thought and movement of my own.

I could hear her mind racing with thoughts clearly in my head just as she could hear my own, the channel between us unencumbered by the nature of our intimacy, our souls connecting once more as they had in a time before time. The sheer magnitude of the realization that I had been allowed this opportunity to connect once more with the one soul which completed my own, that I had been afforded her trust and affection to be permitted to share this with her brought wetness to my eyes that I was not prepared for and I pressed my forehead against her neck, panting against her as I let myself get carried away by the ebb and flow of the currents of our aether synchronizing, our heartbeats coming to beat to the same rhythm.

“How did you last for so long without  _ feeling _ this?” she asked softly between breathy moans, her soul resonating with my own in an achingly familiar way and I found myself unable to respond, overwhelmed by the mixture of my own emotions and hers. “How is it possible that I missed feeling you this way  _ so much _ ? Why do I feel as if I remember this so vividly without ever experiencing it before?”

I could feel her heart swell with the sadness that came with the realization that I  _ had  _ been missing this connection for  _ thousands  _ of years, that I had been so patient with her, that I had allowed her to be ready in her own time.

Her mind filled suddenly with unbridled joy as I continued to pour my own love and affections for her into every breath, every movement, and I was struck with how strong her feelings were for me. She had longed to find someone who truly understood her, someone who looked at her as more than a hero, who considered her as more than someone to revere and worship. I shook my head, bringing my lips to hers firmly before I pulled back, speaking between heavy breaths as I began to move with more urgency, my mounting desperation to show her how much she meant to me driving me forward.

“Do you not realize how willing I would be to worship the very ground you walk on? Do you not feel just how devoted I am to you?”

She cried out as she allowed herself to feel beyond the physical aspect of our connection even more, her eyes rolling back at the sensation of our bodies and souls intertwining, the unrestrained love, adoration, devotion, admiration, and commitment I felt for her reaching her in ways it had not been able to previously.

Tears of joy welled up in her eyes and I pressed my lips to hers once more, picking up the pace of my movements once again, her hips moving to meet mine now. She arched her back, her nails dragging down my back and I shuddered, moaning her name against her lips, our breathing growing heavier, my every feeling for her spilling from my lips with each thrust.

With each movement of my body, I inched closer to the edge, and I could feel her not far behind, and we were soon both overcome by the sheer amount of emotion and sensation shared between us in both mind and body. She trembled against me as we approached the threshold together, wrapping her arms tightly around me, moaning my name in my ear over and over again as she climaxed and the feeling of her tightening around me made me come undone.

I held her still-trembling body close to me, our breathing labored as we both took a moment to soak in the other’s presence before I slowly moved away from her, rolling onto my back and pulling her into my side with a reverent kiss on her forehead. She draped her arm across my stomach, tangling our legs together.

As our connection returned to normal with the separation of our bodies, the room fell silent without the constant influx of her thoughts flooding my mind. “[I love you],” I murmured as I moved my hand along the arm she placed across my abdomen, our breathing heavy but steadily returning to normal as well.

She tilted her head slightly to press a soft kiss against my neck, before curling herself closer still against me. “[I love you too, Hades].”


	63. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content ahoy

We laid in bed for the rest of the day, Hades putting off his imperial responsibilities to spend time with me. We did nothing but soak up each other’s company after being separated for so long, talking about the different aspects of our journeys, excitedly discussing the different shards.

After a while, though, our talking died down and I laid against his chest in silence, lazily running my index finger in mindless patterns over his stomach. He suddenly breathed a laugh and lifted his head slightly, to kiss the top of my head. With a content sigh, he dropped his head back down on the pillow. I tilted my head up to look at him.

“Never in my life did I even imagine that the Champions of Light and Dark would share a bed together, and I’ve lived a long life.”

I sat up, propping myself up on my elbows. He watched me in silence for a few moments as I leaned my chin in one hand and tried to put my words together.

“I’m…” I paused with a sigh, a smile creeping onto my face, and he lifted a hand to run his thumb across my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. “I never expected to be the hero of the story, you know. But as I continued on my journey, I thought I was fine with being alone. As long as it meant the people were alive and safe, I was willing to put everything I wanted aside. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, right?” I opened my eyes again, gazing down at him, memorizing his face. “And then, you just had to come along and change  _ everything _ .”

I huffed a laugh. “Even...even after our battle and you were gone, I felt your absence deep within my soul. Knowing you now, feeling your feelings...I realized that I never wanted to be without you again. I feel...selfish, I suppose, for wanting these things when there are still so many problems in the world. But, I find...I don’t care if I’m being selfish. If you’re here with your arms around me, everything feels...right..”

He sat up slightly, quickly, firmly taking my face in his hands. He leaned in close, pressing his forehead against mine.

“It’s not selfish,” he assured me. “To want something for yourself after living a life of selflessness.” I exhaled another laugh as he moved one hand under my chin, forcing it up so my lips met his.

I sat up on my knees, the sheet from his bed sliding off of my body. He followed me, never breaking contact and I wrapped my arms around his neck, threading my fingers in his hair. I pressed myself fully against his body. His arms wound around my back as he held me tightly, latching on to me as if I would disappear if he let go, as if he couldn’t believe that I was here, in his arms. I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent as he released his affection for me into the bond.

Slowly, his hands started exploring my body again. As his fingers ran up and down the length of my bare back, I shivered, his touch leaving a tingling trail of sensation on my skin. Feeling bold, I removed my arms from around his neck and gently pushed on his shoulder, prompting him to lie back down.

He pulled away from my mouth and raised a brow, so I sent my intentions down the tether. The smile he gave me in response made my face heat up, but he did as I bid, then guided me over him so that I straddled his abdomen.

He set his hands on my hips, slowly pushing me down onto him, letting me adjust to the feeling. A whimper escaped my mouth with the small amount of pain this new sort of stretch brought, and I gripped his arms tight. He sat still when I was fully situated, patiently waiting, running his hands up and down my thighs, assuring me I didn’t have to continue until I was ready.

Slowly, I started moving against him, eliciting soft moans from his mouth as I did. I bit my lip and watched his face as he closed his eyes, his back arching, pressing his hips harder against mine, pushing himself deeper into me. I released my lip and a small cry of my own escaped. The sound I made caused him to tighten his hold on my legs, fingers digging into my skin.

“Just like that,” he whispered.

He released my legs and took hold of one of my wrists as I continued, my movements gaining speed. He tugged me down, and I leaned over, supporting myself with one hand on each side of his head. He craned his neck up to catch my lips in his, placing one hand on the side of my head, the other finding my breast, kneading the flesh he found there.

Eventually, he wrapped both of his arms around my back, pressing my shoulders down until I was flush against him, then broke his lips away from my mine to trail small, featherlight kisses down my jaw, reveling in the feel of my heaving chest against his and the sound of the small whimpers that made their way out of my mouth. He buried his head into my neck, panting heavy breaths onto my skin as I ground harder against his hips. He bit the crook of my neck, and in conjunction with the rocking of my hips, a loud moan rose up my throat.

“Not yet, my beloved,” he panted against my skin, causing a shiver to run through me, bumps rising on my skin. Not wanting to finish yet, not ready to give up this special kind of closeness we were able to share, he moved his hands to my hips once more, forcing me to slow my movements.

I wound my arms under him as he dragged his mouth back to mine and kissed me deeply, with all the passion he felt for me. I dug deep for our bond, wanting to show him how I felt, wanting to know what he was feeling.

The unrestrained joy I sensed from him filled my heart- the happiness he felt knowing that I loved him as much as he did me spread throughout my body, slowly pushing me closer to the edge.

I sat up, wanting to feel him  _ deeper _ again. I gripped the headboard ahead of me, pushing myself down against him. He inhaled sharply and I felt him throbbing inside of me. My nails dug into the wood as I moved my hips in circular motions, hitting  _ just _ the right spot over and over. He closed his eyes, hands moving to grip my thighs again.

At his behest, I moved slowly at first, but soon it wasn’t enough for either of us and I felt him lifting his hips to meet mine. When he felt I was close, he pulled me back down to him, one arm wrapped around my back, one pressing on the back of my head. I cried out, the sound muffled as he found my mouth again.

The feeling of my own climax around him brought him his release, a loud moan vibrating against my lips, hand fisted in my hair, his soul laid bare to me.

With a soft whimper, I collapsed against him, breathing hard, my entire body trembling. With a content sigh, I closed my eyes, slowly sifting through the emotions he’d pumped into me.

Amidst his happiness, his contentment, I felt a certain sadness I had missed before. Regret, even.

I went to pull away from him, to find out what was wrong, but he continued holding me in an unmovable embrace against his chest, hiding his face in my neck once again. His shoulders started shaking and I tilted my head towards him.

“What’s-”

“I’m...sorry,” he whispered into my skin. I furrowed my brow, imploring him to look at me through the bond, but he continued. “I almost willingly turned you into a Lightwarden… a monster. And I…”

His voice was threatening to break and I pushed away from him, forcefully, sitting up fully. I looked down at him and he averted his gaze, eyes lined with red. Tears sprung to my own eyes as I watched him, as I felt him. In my efforts to be candid with him, I’d reminded him of the things he’d done and…

“It’s…,” I started and blew out a long breath, leaning over him, placing one of my hands flat against his cheek, forcing him to look at me. “It’s in the past now. We’re moving forward, remember?” I pressed my forehead against his. “It doesn’t matter.” 

I assured him that I wasn’t angry- I never had been. I had been sad, sure, but he...he’d been tempered and not himself back then, and while I understood that was not an excuse for the things that he’d done, the steps forward that he’d taken so far to make up for his past mistakes made me truly believe that he could be better in the future. Even Hydaelyn believed in him, a child of Zodiark... Believed that he was ready to atone for his misdeeds. Who he was now was who he was truly meant to be, and the knowledge of that filled me with more happiness than even I could have imagined, drowning out my sorrow over the sins he’d committed previously.

He breathed a relieved sigh when my thoughts reached his mind and placed a hand over mine for a few short moments. I moved off of him and laid on my side, facing him. He reached to stroke my cheek, eyes exploring my face, a soft expression in them.

Before he was able to say anything, though, there was a knock on the door in the main room. He frowned, but sat up. With a frustrated sigh, he was out of bed and headed for the door. Not bothering to put his clothes back on. I wrapped the sheet around my own body as I drew the curtain to the canopy back, watching, with a raised brow, his bare backside as he walked away.

“Enter!” he yelled as he left the bedchambers, and I slid out of the bed to follow, the sheet dragging on the floor behind me, but stopped behind the doorway, peeking out to see the visitor. The front door opened and a soldier appeared, trying to avert his eyes when he realized his emperor was not dressed. Hades tilted his head at the soldier’s audacity and I could only imagine his expression. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for his subordinate to show him the proper respect. Finally, the man looked at Hades again, though it obviously made him uncomfortable. “Bahamut had better have risen from the ashes for you to be interrupting me at this moment.”

The soldier cleared his throat. “W-well,” he began, his nervous and uneven. “Lord Gaius said I should deliver this-”

“Did I not explicitly say that I was not to be disturbed unless there was a Calamity on our doorstep?”

“I-I- He was very insistent-”

“Since when does the word of the heir apparent supercede that of the emperor? Shall I make an example of you to those who also wish to defy my wishes?”

The man dropped to one knee, head bowed deeply, whole body trembling in fear. “Your Radiance, I have angered you.”

I quickly stepped out from the shadows, holding the sheet closed around me, and put my hand on Hades’ arm. “That’s not a very good reason to execute someone, Solus,” I interjected. He blew a breath out of his nose and looked down at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the poor soldier look up, his eyes wide at the sight of me, clad in nothing but a sheet, in the emperor’s personal suite, using his given name.

“Always the hero, aren’t you, my dearest?” He shook his head. “Fine, fine. Anything for you.” He waved his hand towards the soldier. “You may go. Don’t let me see your face again.”

“Y-yes, Your Radiance,” he stuttered, bowing fully to the floor to the both of us before standing and taking off down the hallway. I looked at Hades again with a raised brow. A smug grin appeared on his face and I rolled my eyes, but he quickly swept me off the floor and into his arms, then headed for the bedroom again, snapping his fingers so the door shut behind us.

Over the next few days, between his meetings with officials, he took me around the city of Garlemald. I could tell, despite the fact that the creation of the empire was a means to an end, that he was quite proud of his work. As we travelled around, the layout of the city felt familiar.

Sensing my thoughts, he nodded. “Yes, I based the place on Amaurot. Not so much the designs of the buildings, but the paths you walk to get from place to place.”

I smiled and he tucked my arm through his as he pulled me along, ignoring the gaping from his subjects that they didn’t bother to disguise. Over those days, we passed many people who would drop to their knees in a bow the moment they saw us, and refused to move until we were out of sight again. I bit my lip, their actions making me feel mildly uncomfortable. When I’d started growing annoyed, I asked him about it.

“Isn’t it...irritating to be worshipped like this all the time?” I motioned towards a group of citydwellers, still a ways off, but already on their knees nonetheless. I looked up at him, a sad smile on his lips.

“No, but I must admit, it does get lonely. They worship me because of all I’ve done for them. I understand  _ why _ , but meaningful connections are nearly impossible.” I frowned and looked to the ground, collecting my words, finally ready to confess to him.

“Ever since I became a hero, I’ve...felt the same. The people...they gasp when they see me. Sometimes they even bow.” I sighed. “You’ve seen my own friends put me on a pedestal above everybody else and I...” My words trailed off, my feelings down the bond finishing the statement for me. Hades slowed us to a stop and turned to put his hands on my shoulders, leaning down to my level.

“As they should, my beloved. The things you’ve done for them are worthy of reverence. I know it isn’t  _ easy _ to feel this way, but I hope it is a small comfort to know that I understand.”

I nodded, but still frowned. “I didn’t...do those things so that I would be worshipped. I did them because I thought they were  _ right. _ It’s been such a relief to me to be able to connect with someone who treats me like a person instead of a God. I’m...happy you understand how I feel. I think you’re the only one, though the admiration I receive still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, as you’ve noticed.” A smirk appeared on his face.

“There’s where we differ. I  _ did _ do them knowing I would be worshipped by the pawns.” A laugh escaped me at his words and without thinking, I shoved him, playfully. There were gasps from the residents all around us as I had dared put my hands on their emperor. He took a quick look around and straightened again. “It seems you still have that knack for inflaming the natives, my dearest. I think it best we depart this area before they start throwing tomatoes at you.”

A few nights later, I found myself sitting in a reserved box at the theatre Hades had built in Solus’ youth. He’d personally gone through the royal wardrobe and selected a dress for the occasion, then forced me into it, claiming I couldn’t show up to the city’s official symphony on his arm and not look the part.

It seemed excessive to me, but with a pout, I agreed and let the palace handmaidens work their metaphorical magic on me. In the end, I had to say that I looked rather stunning, an admission that only served to fuel his arrogance. The blue hue of the fabric was vibrant, unlike anything I’d seen so far in Garlemald, the style seemingly a bit risque as well, with an off-shoulder bodice made of lace, the skirt hemmed high above my knees in the front, but trailing on the ground behind me in the back.

I had shrunk under the stares of the other officials also attending the performance, the rumor mill spinning around the room as Hades led me to our seats, where he regaled me with the tale of how this building came to exist- an accomplishment he held close to his heart. I couldn’t help but smile.

When the symphony began, he dismissed all of his attendants and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I settled into his side as we watched, reveling in each other’s company.

When we got back to his rooms that night, he slowly peeled me out of the dress he’d chosen, leaving behind small, reverent kisses all over my skin as he slid the material off my body. He left it in a crumpled pile on the floor and picked me up so that he could carry me to bed.

Days later, the Eorzean Alliance arrived with the Doman and Ala Mhigan Resistances for the official treaty signing and accompanying ball. I decided that I didn’t want a part of it. Hades was disappointed I would not be attending the celebration with him, but while I was a citizen of Eorzea and had participated in various meetings of the same nature, this wasn’t  _ my _ responsibility nor did I feel I was needed to help keep the peace with the Scions in attendance. He supported me in my decision nonetheless, happy that I was  _ finally _ doing something for myself.

Alphinaud suggested that I stay in the emperor’s rooms while they conducted their official business, and assured me that since I would not be participating, there would not be a mention of my presence in Garlemald.

In the early afternoon, I lounged on the bed and watched as the emperor’s  _ personal _ valet fitted him into his imperial armor- cumbersome as he thought it was, his advisors had insisted, as was Garlean custom. A few minutes after they had finished, Hades left a soft kiss on my lips and departed for the meeting. I smiled at his back, but went back to bed to read a book I’d swiped from the palace library.

After only a few chapters, I heard the door open in the main room. I sat up in bed, quietly shutting the book in my hands. There was no way he was already done...

When I heard the loud clanking of his armor as he made his way through the suite, the tension in my muscles started to ease, though my mind raced with questions. Had something gone wrong? What-

Wait.

I furrowed my brow, listening closely as I quieted my mind. The gait of whoever was in the main room didn’t match Hades’. I tugged lightly on the tether between us, the link pointing me in another direction.

I froze as Zenos yae Galvus came to a stop in the doorway to the bedchamber. He stood in silence, observing me, that familiar, murderous glint appearing in his eyes.

“ _ Finally _ ,” he sighed after a few long moments and I tensed again, eyeing him carefully. 

I should have suspected this day would come eventually, especially being where I was. It was his home, afterall. How had I let him catch me with my guard down in such a place? How had I become so complacent?

My heartbeat picked up as he started walking closer to the bed, hand hovering over the various swords at his hip, poised to attack me.

He may have surprised me, but I would not let him get the upper hand again.

Before he could lunge for me, I summoned my daggers to my hands. In a fluid motion, I stood on the mattress and leaped forward. His sword flew from his sheath, clashing with the metal of my knives, stopping me in midair. 

I used his sword as an anchor and pushed myself off, his strength never wavering. I landed a few yalms away, on the other side of the room. We stood in silence for a few moments, watching each other. One side of his mouth tugged upward and I dropped back into my stance.

I readied my Ninjitsu and propelled myself forward as I cast it, a shock of purple lightning raining down over him. He raised his sword, the smile never leaving his face, as the metal absorbed the energy and quickly turned back to me, flinging my own ability back at me as I advanced.

My eyes widened and I pulled back, dropping into a crouch as the power flew over me, impacting the wall behind me.

“What a disappointment you have become, my dearest friend,” he taunted, the mad gleam in his eyes growing. “So easy to read. Here I was, sorely hoping for a real fight, but it seems you have let yourself go.” He clicked his tongue at me, then crouched into his stance. When he feigned a lunge, I fell for it, but realized my mistake soon enough and sprung forward to attack him, daggers gripped tightly in my hands.

Before reaching him, I used Shukuchi and disappeared in a puff of smoke, meaning to surprise him by rematerializing at his back.

He sensed my location before I made it there, however, and in one, sweeping move, grabbed me out of the air by my neck, rushing forward into the wall with enough force that I was embedded into the rock, the impact knocking the breath out of me. The wall shook and started crumbling around me. With a cry, my head bounced off the stone and my vision went fuzzy. My weapons dropped from my hands, clattering when they hit the ground. A wave of panic hit me as I sucked in as deep a breath as I could manage and grasped his gauntlet, trying to pry it from my neck, but my fingers fumbled as my mind clouded over.

"Hmm," Zenos hummed as he held me against the wall, armored hand tight around my throat, examining my face. "At least the Ascian did not lie to me." I tried to narrow my eyes at him, but I couldn’t focus for long. Frustration and confusion built in me as my eyelids drooped, the pain in my skull causing tears to stream down my cheeks unbidden. My arms grew heavy and slid down to my sides. "Elidibus may have taken over my body for a time, but it seems the enemy of my enemy is my friend, afterall."

Elidibus…? What…?

I pushed against his massive form with all the strength I had left, but the spinning in my head made my limbs weak, and he held firm. My head swam and I could feel something warm dripping down the back of neck, seeping in the collar of my shirt. I blinked several times, trying to keep myself conscious. His smile grew as he watched my distress and my heart pounded wildly in my chest as the panic took hold of me. He was certainly going to kill me this time.

"The miraculous return of Solus zos Galvus did not make me bat an eye, knowing what I know, though I admit I was quite perturbed when he decided to seize control and name  _ Gaius van Baelsar _ heir to throne, of all people...but what really drew my eye was when the Emissary came to tell me that our dear founding father was bedding  _ you _ . I could scarce believe it."

He chuckled, lifting his free hand to drag his fingers along my cheekbone, his gauntlets sharp and cold against my skin. I tried to jerk my head away from him, but he leaned in, deeply breathing in my scent. He released a relieved breath against my face. "Yet here you are."

My magic...Why hadn’t I... used it to begin with? I tried lifting my hand, but it refused to move.

"Is the Warrior of Light now such a bitch in heat that she would give her body to one of her greatest enemies?” he continued, drawing out his words. “Here I was, thinking you were above such banal things." He sighed through his nose. “No matter. I will enjoy this nonetheless.”

My vision started fading again. It was all I could do to reach out through the bond, to call for him...for help…

_ Hades... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dress design for reference](https://imgur.com/a/RcjdkI5)


	64. Solus zos Galvus

“One last time, Emet-Selch. No mention of the Warrior of Light, and no mention of your status as an Ascian,” Alphinaud stated firmly, his mouth a thin line.

“Yes,  _ yes _ , I understand, Alphinaud,” I sighed, crossing my arms as I leaned back in my seat at the head of the table. “I am not to reveal I am an immortal Ascian to the small-minded leaders of the Eorzean Alliance. I am merely an immortal Garlean, which apparently is somehow less offensive. I am also not to reveal that the Warrior of Light is currently resting within my chambers.”

Gaius rolled his eyes but stood. “I’ll see our guests in.”

As the leaders of the other nations filed in, Alphinaud acted as a mediator on behalf of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, introducing them to me one by one. I nodded along, vaguely catching the names and titles enough to partake in the conversation that would follow, and tried not to appear distracted.

Which was difficult, knowing that my beloved was a few hallways away from me. The brightness of her soul radiated in the corner of my eye if I turned my head just the  _ slightest _ amount and it brought an inexplicable joy that welled in my chest. Now more than ever, I ached to be with her, to hold her in my arms, to show her just how strongly she affected me. 

The Elder Seedseer of Gridania eyed me warily as she sat down next to her companions from Ul’ dah and Limsa Lominsa. Once they had all taken their seats, Gaius stood and signaled for one of the attendants to begin handing out the documentation that outlined the plan for the peace treaty between Garlemald and their nations. Once everyone had the paperwork, Gaius dismissed all unnecessary personnel from the room.

After a moment, the Gridanian cleared her throat. “I am curious about one thing before we begin reading through this document, Your Radiance. While I appreciate the presence of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, I cannot help but wonder where the Warrior of Light is. She has been ever-present throughout the recent conflict between our nations. It is slightly out of character for her not to be here for an event such as this.”

I nodded slowly. “We did not think it necessary to extend the invitation to the Warrior of Light, but it is my understanding that she is otherwise engaged,” I replied, looking over at Alphinaud with a raised brow.

He cleared his throat. “Yes. She was not available, unfortunately,” he confirmed stiffly and the Elder Seedseer nodded her head, her eyes narrowing slightly at me.

The Admiral from Limsa Lominsa lifted the packet then, turning the pages slowly and the rest of the leaders in the room followed suit, but I watched the Lord Commander from Ishgard glance sidelong at me before he lifted the cover.

Without warning, a wave of panic hit me through the bond and I tensed with a sharp intake of breath, clenching my jaw slightly. Alphinaud and Gaius both eyed me sidelong and I exhaled slowly, trying to reach out to the Warrior of Light without rousing much more suspicion.

The Padjal looked up at me once more, her gaze stern.

“It is interesting, Your Radiance,” she started, her tone serious. “For a Garlean with no access to magic, your aether flows with abundant Darkness.”

“How observant of you,” I replied bitterly, looking over at Alphinaud. “Failed to inform me of her aether-sensitivity, I take it?” He frowned with a furrowed brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What sort of games are you playing, Garlean?” the leader of Ala Mhigo spoke up with no attempt to control the anger in her voice, standing from her chair, her gaze on Alphinaud, eyes full of worry. “Are you both being held here? Is she safe?”

“I suspect,” the Elder Seedseer spoke once more, calmly. “That the reason the Warrior of Light was not invited is that she poses the greatest threat to one such as you if you are what I believe you may be. But we are aware that she is here, in Garlemald.”

I suddenly heard the hero’s voice in my head, soft and frightened, the tether between us pulsing with panic and I stood abruptly, turning my head towards the pull from her soul and I narrowed my eyes as I took note of who the intruder was. The others around the table followed suit as they stood, instantly tense.

I took a deep breath, my mind reaching out to her with desperation, my own distress setting in when she was not responding any longer. “You are correct, Elder Seedseer, in your assessment that there is more to me than meets the eye. As Garleans are not able to use sorcery, I’m afraid I will have to reveal something to you now that could possibly cause me problems in the near future despite any precautions I have set in place.”

I sighed as a portal appeared behind me. “This is not the best timing for this grand reveal, but I am an Ascian. Your Warrior of Light  _ is _ here in Garlemald and she is in imminent danger.”

I looked at Alphinaud, quickly placing one foot in the portal. “I apologize for this, Alphinaud, but there is no other way. Something must be terribly wrong.”

When I exited the portal in my bedchamber, it was in time to watch the Warrior of Light’s body impact a nearby wall with a pained cry. I clenched my jaw, exhaling sharply as the anger began to build as searing heat in my chest. But as I watched her try to sit up, her hand reaching behind her head with a wince to reveal it covered in blood, the fury waned in favor of immediate concern. 

Not a second later, I stepped through the same portal to come to kneel by her side, my arm snaking behind her to help her sit up. She looked up at the urgency that was filling my mind, her breathing shallow as she glanced over my shoulder, eyes wide with alarm, mind racing with panic. I looked her over slowly, a frown crossing my lips as I watched her soul flicker erratically with the beating of her heart, the weakness caused by the injuries she had sustained clear in the way that which was ordinarily blinding barely emitted any luminosity at all. 

“How nice of you to join us, _ Your Radiance. _ ”

My gaze snapped to where the sinister voice came from, and I narrowed my eyes. In my concern for the Warrior’s well-being, I had honestly forgotten he was here.

“You didn’t send for me,” he continued, feigning sadness. “And we have such an important guest. Seeing as how she’s so significant to the both of us, would you not consider this a family affair?”

I watched as he took a step towards us and I raised my free hand, firing an arcane blade to impact the wall in front of where he would have taken his next step. His expression shifted immediately, grinning maniacally.

“I thought I would do you a favor, Ascian,” he started, gesturing towards the indent in the wall next to him and I narrowed my eyes. “I do know how troublesome the Warrior of Light has been for you and yours. Though I cannot imagine why, as weak and pathetic as she’s become.”

“You would be wise to hold your tongue, you insolent whelp,” I bit out, failing to contain the rage that was building within me, my aether beginning to swirl around me with the mounting anger.

“My, how emotional you’ve become,” he teased. “I remember you being so cold and detached when I was a child.”

“It was easy to be cold and detached when you were such a repulsive brat,” I replied coldly, trying to rein in the emotions that were clouding my judgment. “It seems not much has changed.”

“Hm… I wonder if my father perhaps inherited his softness from you,” he began, unaffected by my words, shrugging his shoulders. “I seem to have been spared such a gene, at least.”

I felt the hero shift her weight slightly, a small sound of pain escaping her and I looked back at her once more, trying to discern how serious the injuries were. She seemed relatively stable, her Blessing of Light likely preventing any mortal injuries from occurring and I found myself momentarily thankful for Hydaelyn. I could take her to the infirmary by portal but-

“Did you want the honors?” he asked me mockingly as he observed us, interrupting my thoughts. “I’ve left her alive, but only just.”

“How generous of you,” I retorted as I removed my hand from where it was holding the hero up, leaning her gently against the wall before I stood slowly. “But I’m afraid your hunt ends here.”

As much of a disadvantage I was in fighting in close combat, it was the necessity to maintain my image as a Garlean that backed into this corner. The frustration at this realization filled me, no doubt reaching the Warrior of Light. The commotion from using magic in combat would have undoubtedly drawn the attention of the guards nearby, and Gaius had surely already mobilized troops to the royal corridor.

I glanced over his shoulder, searching for the faint souls of the infantry and I frowned as I watched them climb the stairs leading to the corridor. No matter how sure I was in my strength, I was just as assured of hers, and she had been overpowered without him even breaking a sweat. 

Perhaps it would be ideal to use my strength in magic nonetheless? Could I defeat him before they arrived? Unlikely, seeing as I was unable to get a read on how strong the Resonance had made my opponent, there simply may not be enough time to risk starting a battle with magic before the legion arrived. I sighed, my decision made, and snapped, a sword appearing in my hand as I raised the blade slowly.

I watched as his grin widened, his hand going to his own blade and he unsheathed it slowly. “Don’t you think you’re out of practice, old man?”

“It should be easy, then, for you to cut me down and complete your hunt. Wouldn’t you agree, boy?”

In a flash, he propelled himself towards me and I dashed forward to meet him. Our blades clashed with significant force, sparks flying and the energy we had both channeled into our attack creating a burst of air that sent the papers on the nearby desk scattering every which way around the room, the sheer energy that went into the blow shifting the nearby chair backward several ilms.

We backed off from each other, assessing each other carefully before we moved to attack each other once more, our weapons meeting again and again as we took turns on the offensive, blocking the other’s attacks cleanly as we read each other’s movements with nearly perfect precision.

After some time, he flew back, grinning wildly. “I had forgotten just how good you were.”

We continued to match our blows until he dodged an attack and realized too late that he had misread my movements. I raised my weapon, prepared to deal the finishing blow, when his expression shifted once more, confidence radiating off of him. He flipped the blade in his hand and with an exacting swing, his sword caught the flesh of my leg between the plates in my armor and I fell to one knee, panting heavily with a soft groan when he pulled his blade through, taking his time to draw it out with a malice-filled grin on his face.

“Were you not the one to teach me, great-grandfather, that your enemy is the weakest right when they believe they’re victorious?” he taunted and I grimaced as the blade finally was removed from my leg.

The door flew open then, troops filing into the main room under the command of Gaius who had them come to an abrupt halt as he took in the scene in front of him. My opponent looked down at me, his expression full of unrestrained excitement his apparent victory had brought him. “As much as I would love to have you meet your temporary end with your puppets to watch…” His eyes drifted to the Warrior of Light. She was struggling to maintain her consciousness, her eyes widening with the realization that I had been wounded.

He looked back at me and plunged his blade into my shoulder, causing me to drop my weapon and I inhaled sharply as he drove it further. “I think I’d much rather incapacitate you, and make you watch as I finish your _ lover  _ off. Do you think she’d scream for me? She can’t body jump like we can, can she?” 

He looked back at her for a moment with a hint of longing in his expression. I clenched my jaw as I watched him look at her, my blood boiling and I narrowed my eyes.

“No,” I responded through heavy breaths. “She can’t.”

He looked back at me and I grinned up at him, prompting him to raise his brow at me. I exhaled sharply, a gust of air welling up in the room. With a pointed look from the corner of my eyes at the door, the wind slammed it shut, allowing me time to snap my fingers to summon the auracite binding Elidibus had used on the Warrior of Light. It appeared around his neck and he dropped to his knees, releasing his weapon as the power the Resonance gave him waned, the door forced open once more by the troops at the command of Gaius.

“What-”

I stood slowly, grabbing the blade that was embedded in my shoulder with my gauntlet and hissing as I slowly pulled it out before I looked down at him.

“It seems the auracite affects the Resonance as well,” I started, dropping the blade to the ground, speaking slowly. “How fortuitous. It’s ironic, don’t you think?  _ Just _ when you thought you’d won… I wonder, though, whatever am I to do with you?”

I bent down to bring my eyes level with his, my hand coming to grip his chin tightly as I had when I would scold him as a child. “Do I kill you? Do I take you prisoner? Is there any use for you in the future if I  _ do  _ decide to let you live?”

He jerked his chin away from me, exhaling sharply through his nose. “She’s made you soft,” he said, with no shortage of amusement in his tone. “The Solus zos Galvus I knew would have executed me already.”

I arched a brow as I stood once more. “Yes, that’s very true, isn’t it? The more I consider it, the more I feel seeing the life leave your eyes will be the more satisfying course of action.  _ Especially  _ after how you have treated our guest. I don’t think I’ll regret it.” 

“Plus, the risks of allowing you to live far outweigh any benefit you would possibly provide,” I concluded with a nod as I took a step back. “Death it is, then. Give my regards to your father.”

I reached down for another sword he had at his hip and unsheathed it. I swung the blade quickly, and when it passed cleanly through the thickness of his neck above the collar, I dropped the sword to the ground, turning towards the Warrior of Light. The thud of his body behind me was followed by a soft click as the auracite choker fell to the ground and I glanced to the side at one of the soldiers as I made my way towards her, ignoring the pain in my leg as best as I could.

“Call for the medical team. And someone clean up the mess this traitor has left on my floor,” I ordered coldly.

“A-at once, Your Radiance.”

When I reached her, I knelt down in front of her and she brought her hands to grasp at the pauldrons on my shoulders. “You’re hurt,” she rasped out and I breathed a chuckle as I scooped her into my arms.

I brought my hand to the back of her head and she flinched at my touch, trying to pull her head away. The leaders of the Eorzean Alliance pushed passed the Garlean soldiers then, gasping and murmuring amongst themselves at the scene in front of them. 

“Get your hands off of her!” the Admiral shouted when she noticed the Warrior of Light in my arms. I ignored the outburst and moved my hand once more to the back of her head. I could hear the click of a gun being cocked followed quickly the sounds of a struggle and I glanced to the side to see some soldiers disarm the Eorzean Alliance once the Limsa Lominsan had pointed her gun at me. She fired her shot before they could wrest the weapon from her hands and I raised my hand to erect a barrier, deflecting the bullet to the side before turning my attention back to the hero.

“You have a tendency to surround yourself with people who are easily outraged, my dearest. [Stay still],” I murmured, slowly trying to channel some aether into her wound discreetly to bind it just enough to stop the bleeding.

“[Hades, I’m fine],” she responded, her hand moving to my bleeding shoulder, placing some pressure on it and I winced. “[You need healing more than I do.]”

“[You are  _ not  _ fine],” I insisted. “[Stop struggling. I’ll bind the wound until I can get you to a healer].”

She exhaled sharply but nodded, begrudgingly allowing me to continue my work on her wound. When I finished, I removed my hand from the back of her head in time for the medical team to rush forward past the Eorzean Alliance and their allies.

“Your Radiance,” one of them said, signaling some medical assistants forward with a stretcher. “We will take the Warrior of Light to the infirmary.”

I nodded slowly before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. “I won’t be far behind, my dearest,” I said softly as I allowed the medical team to help her onto the stretcher, her fingers twining with mine as I glanced over at the soldiers that were detaining her friends with their hands bound behind their backs. “You may release them. They’ve calmed now that they’ve appraised the reality of the situation.”

She gave my hand a soft squeeze and I looked back at her to see her smile slightly despite the pain she was clearly in. “You must care quite a bit for me,” she teased and I raised a brow. “To throw away a diplomatic meeting like that.”

I breathed a laugh and shook my head, raising our joined hands to place a lingering kiss on her knuckles. “Don’t be silly, my beloved hero. I simply was trying to prevent any more damage to my palace.”   
  



	65. Warrior of Light

I breathed a laugh at his statement, but immediately winced, the pain in my head throbbing. My vision had, thankfully, stopped fading, but the ache where my head hit the stone remained, growing steadily worse now that my mind wasn’t swimming. My eyes flicked to the wall for a moment before back to Hades, the realization striking me that if not for the Blessing of Light, I would likely have died.

“Okay,” he said softly when he noticed my distress, and removed his fingers from between mine so he could guide me to lie down on the stretcher, one hand on my head, gently easing it down on to the canvas. I felt exhaustion lay over me as I relaxed at his touch. “Easy.”

He looked towards the doctor and his assistants and nodded. They lifted me and I watched as he motioned for Gaius to help him, who frowned, but immediately moved to support his emperor. I took a look around the room, taking in my friends’ shocked and confused expressions as they carried me past. I reached my arm out to them and Raubahn stepped forward, grasping it gently as he examined my face, concern written in his expression. My fingers slipped from his as they continued carrying me on and I smiled reassuringly. 

“I’m sorry, Alphinaud,” the Ascian said as I heard the clanking of his armor as he started to move. I looked towards the corner, where the twin stood, head buried in one hand. “But, I’ll be leaving you with the fallout.” The boy dragged his hand down his face and nodded with a sigh. Quickly, with a frown and a concerned look down to me as I passed, Aymeric moved towards the twin, Hien close on his heels.

As we exited the room, I could hear Lyse’s shrill voice, loudly imploring the poor boy to explain what the Hells was going on and what they’d just witnessed. Pippin piped up shortly after, trying to calm her.

When we arrived in the infirmary, I was taken to a private room and the medical assistants helped move me to the bed, my limbs still weak, my mind telling me to sleep. One of the healers set to work cleaning the large gash on the back of my head, the pain making me unsteady as I sat, forcing one of them to support me as they worked. They worked as gently and slowly as they could, but I clenched my jaw to hold back my hiss of discomfort, tears welling in my eyes.

When I heard the movement of his armor, I looked to the doorway as Hades limped past to another room, leaning heavily on Gaius’ shoulder. He looked at me as they went by, trying to stop, but was ushered on by another doctor, insisting he needed to be treated and  _ then _ he could see me. My heartbeat picked up for a moment, but he sent me a reassuring stroke down the bond and I relaxed a little.

“I’m sorry, Warrior,” the healer said to me. “As we do not possess the magic I’m sure you’re used to, we can only clean your wound and bandage it.” He paused, eyes roving over me before giving me a knowing look. “It’s lucky that you don’t need stitches.” I furrowed my brow a moment, but another spike of pain had me wincing, his expression instantly forgotten. “We’ll have you stay the night so that we can observe you and make sure there is no internal damage. We’ll give you a tonic for the pain. It may make you drowsy.”

My heart plummeted in my chest at the thought of being away from Hades for the night, but I was in no position to refuse, so I nodded my understanding as those working on my injury washed the blood out of my hair and I closed my eyes, feeling the cool water on my scalp against the raging heat in my head. I released a breath of relief.

When they were finished, I opened my eyes to find Aymeric leaning against the doorframe, watching me with his arms crossed over his chest.

“May I?” he asked, looking towards the empty chair close to the bed. The healer handed me a small vial of the painkiller I’d been promised. I took it as I motioned for him to enter. I downed the liquid, cringing at the bitter taste and the accompanying pain in my throat. One of the assistants leaned over my shoulder and took the glass from my hand.

“We're going to need to take your shirt off and check for other injuries.” I nodded again. Aymeric, ever the knight, averted his eyes from me as they carefully pulled the soiled shirt over my head. Behind me, the assistant made some remarks about the finger marks encircling my neck.

“It’s okay,” I assured him, my voice quiet and hoarse. I tried to clear my throat, which only served to prompt more pain. “I have an undershirt on.”

He smiled, softly, and looked back towards me. Not long ago, we were sitting in this same position after a previous battle with Zenos had left me incapacitated. I sighed, internally. It seemed there was a pattern.

“Are you alright?” he asked me as the healers continued their work around us. I felt the tonic start to take effect and exhaled a breath of relief.

“I think so,” I answered. “I can’t believe I let him get the better of me again.” I sighed, knowing what was coming next. “I assume Alphinaud told you?”

“He gave us a vague run-down, yes, between Lyse’s yelling.” He sat back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. “Though, we had reports that you’d been seen in Garlemald  _ with _ the emperor prior to our arrival. We were quite suspicious when you were not present at the meeting and assumed the worst. It seems...we were hasty in our judgement, weren’t we?”

I looked down at my lap, unsure how to respond to him. Aside from the Scions, he was one of my most trusted friends, and  _ of course _ they would think it strange that I was not there. How I’d managed to overlook that, I had no idea. 

“I’m sorry… I just didn’t feel I was needed, so I decided to abstain. I had no idea the rumors had spread all the way to Eorzea.”

“You have no need to explain yourself to me,” he continued, quickly, sitting up and placing a hand over one of mine. “Knowing now that…,” He paused, taking in the others in the room. “Knowing  _ what _ he is makes me uneasy due to our dealings in the past, but of course, I trust your judgement. You have never steered us wrong in the past. I just wanted to make sure that...you’re here of your own will. And that you’re being treated well.”

I looked up at him again. He was still smiling at me. He’d always had one of the kindest smiles I had ever witnessed in my life, one that truly made me comfortable. I turned my hand over and squeezed his fingers.

“Yes, Ser Aymeric,” I said, playfully. “I am here of my own volition and... I’m happy.” He nodded to me and huffed a laugh.

“I’m afraid Lyse and Merlwyb may require some further convincing.” One side of my mouth tugged upward and I rolled my eyes. “They are still unhappy with how the events of the day have played out.” I shook my head. Always quick to anger, those two.

“Of course.”

“Lift your chin,” the healer ordered, appearing next to me. “I want to examine your throat.” I did as I was told and he set to work inspecting the forming bruises around my neck. “Swallow.” The action made me wince as it had before. He moved away to make some notes. Aymeric pulled his hand away and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. Now that the awkward conversation was out of the way, he looked at my with a question on his face.

“Tell me, my friend,” he inquired. “What was that language you spoke?”

“Hmm,” I hummed, a small smile forming on my face. “It’s a lost language.” His eyebrows shot up.

“However did you learn it?”

I opened my mouth to tell him what a long story that was- but Hades pushed his way into the room, his armor and shirt removed, a bandage wrapped around his shoulder. He leaned on a crutch and I assumed his leg had been treated as well. I brightened immediately at his presence, a stray thought had me wondering if Urianger would be so kind as to heal our wounds when he arrived in the oncoming days. I thought about asking the Elder Seedseer, but after the events of the day...

“There you are, my dearest,” he said, then looked down at Aymeric with a raised brow. “Keeping  _ my _ hero company, were you, Lord Commander?”

“Yes, Your Radiance. We have long been friends,” the knight responded, but stood from the chair. He bowed, courteously, to the Ascian. “But since you’re here, I will take my leave.” He turned back to me with an incline of his head. “Would you be opposed to a visit later to finish this conversation? You know I always enjoy hearing of your adventures.” I huffed a laugh.

“No, of course not.” 

The Lord Commander started to make his way out of the room then, but paused for a moment and turned back before exiting the room. “I assume now that your presence here is no longer a secret, we’ll be seeing you at the ball after the official signing in a few days?”

“Yes,” Hades answered when I opened my mouth to respond with an emphatic  _ no _ . “She’ll be in attendance, provided she is well enough by then.”

My brow furrowed as Aymeric disappeared from the room with a nod, closing the door behind him. My other half shrugged his good shoulder at my expression and approached my bed. “You’ll be expected now. Besides,” he explained, leaning down, close to my face, making my heart rate spike again and my breath hitch. “It gives me an excuse to show you off to the court. I have the perfect dress in mind.”

“But-”

“Your Radiance,” the doctor reprimanded from behind me. The Ascian smirked at me, but pulled away, and with a with a small groan, slumped backwards into the chair Aymeric had just vacated.

“How does it look?” Hades asked the other man, who dismissed his assistants and came around so I could see him as he addressed us both.

“The wound was not so bad as to require stitches. It’s fortunate you were able to stop the bleeding and temporarily bind it prior to her arrival here, but she was still quite unsteady when we brought her in. We’ve given her a tonic and I recommend she stay the night for observation to see if she is able to rest and regain her strength in peace, as well as rule out any lasting damage,” he said. I furrowed my brow again. Did he know that-? 

The Ascian’s demeanor changed, quickly, unhappy with this turn of events.

“I can watch her in my chambers for the night,” he insisted, sitting forward. “She’ll be more comfortable there.”

“That’s true, Your Radiance, but I believe-”

Hades lifted his brows, the words dying one his tongue. “You’re going to defy your emperor?” The doctor inclined his head, though he looked annoyed.

“Of course not, Your Radiance. Of course, you can watch her for the night, but I will be sending one of my assistants to attend you both to change bandages as necessary and help you around.”

With a roll of his eyes, he reclined in the chair, but conceded with a sigh. The healer turned to me again, his voice strict, stern. “No strenuous activities, Warrior of Light. At all.” He gave me a knowing look and my face heated up. He looked sidelong at his emperor. “Do you understand, Your Radiance? None.”

“I’m not the one being discharged,” he said with a huff.

“No, but she strikes me as the more...responsible patient.”

A laugh escaped my lips at his words and both turned to look at me. “See? She’s feeling better already.”

The man rolled his eyes before dropping a small cloth bag in my lap. “If you have any more pain take another vial.” He looked back up at Hades again. “And should anything out of the ordinary happen, bring her back, immediately.”

“Yes, yes.”

“One last thing,  _ Your Radiance _ ,” the healer started again. “The next time you have a sword through your shoulder, for the love of Garlemald,  _ do not _ pull it out.” 

“Of course, Galen.”

“You may go,” he said, waving his hand in dismissal. “My assistant will be along shortly. I’ll tell her to let herself in.” He gave the Ascian a look over his glasses, then turned his back to us. Hades lifted me from the bed, a pained expression on his face from the exertion, and opened a portal.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he shook his head. “He knows,” he said, simply, and stepped through to his bedchamber. When he set me down on the bed, he elaborated further. “When I first came back to Garlemald, I couldn’t very well just  _ show up _ and be accepted back with open arms.” He sat down next to me, the plush mattress bouncing. “I told them I’d just woken up in the cloning facility. I called for the palace healers, requesting  _ him _ personally, to be examined. In an attempt to have  _ some _ freedom with my powers, I confided in him that I’d woken up with magical abilities similar to Zenos- the Resonance.”

I nodded, a sudden tiredness taking hold of my consciousness, the tonics  _ other _ effects claiming me. My eyes drooped closed on their own for a moment, but I opened them quickly and shook my head slightly, attempting to wake myself up. I felt him watching me, then he took the bag of medicine from my lap and reached over to place it on the bedside table. “Now,” he continued. “We should probably get some rest.”

Despite his own injuries and my protests, he helped me lie down on the bed. As he made himself comfortable, I looked past him at the indent my body had made in the wall of his chambers and the small smile I’d had started to fade. Sensing my distress, he snapped and the curtain to the canopy closed around us, making me focus on him again. I looked at him once again to find him examining my face. He reached to me, running his fingers gently over my cheek and leaned forward to press his forehead against mine.

My eyes fluttered shut, relishing the feeling as the edges of my mind started going fuzzy. I finally let the tension in my muscles go and relaxed. He lifted his chin so his lips met mine in a sweet, lingering kiss.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he whispered against my mouth, then pressed his lips against mine, harder, more insistent, unable to hold his relief back. I breathed in sharply, through my nose, and in a drowsy haze, wrapped my arms around him, barely trying to avoid his wounded shoulder. He pulled me into him, breathing me in, my soul pulsing against his. When he finally pulled away, my breath was coming out in short puffs against his face. I leaned in, wanting to taste his lips again, but be pulled his head back and smiled wickedly. “No strenuous activity, my dearest. You heard the doctor. Besides, look at you.” He chuckled, quietly, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. “You can’t even keep your eyes open.”

I pouted, but let him tuck me under his chin. I placed my ear against his chest, feeling the comfort the sound of his beating heart brought to me, and let myself fade off into sleep.

Over the next few days, we were forced to stay in the emperor’s chambers as we recovered. True to his word, the healer had sent over one of his junior assistants to care for us- changing bandages, administering any pain medication we needed, and helped me move about the rooms and bathe as I regained my strength. With her help, I was sat on the large couch in the main room of the emperor’s suite, reading a book, when Kan-E-Senna came to request an audience. I dismissed the girl attending me to get some lunch as the Elder Seedseer eyed Hades, sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, and then sat down on a cushioned chair next to me.

“I see now why you came to visit me,” she said, carefully. The scratching of Hades’ pen came to a stop as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. “However did you manage it?”

I huffed a sigh, looking down at my lap. “Would you like some tea, Elder Seedseer?”

“I suppose a cup would be nice, yes.” I flicked my wrist and a tea set appeared on the short table in front of us. She watched, her eyes widening for a mere moment at the show of power. She nodded her head, an almost imperceptible exhale of breath escaping her. “I see.” She looked to the Ascian in the corner once more. “Your powers are now quite similar to his, are they not?”

“Yes,” I confessed. “I’m...In my past life, I was what we now call an  _ Ascian _ .” I sighed again and reached for a steaming cup of tea. I started explaining to her how recent events had played out. “Now that I am nearing the completion of my soul, these powers are stronger. I’m...remembering more about who I used to be.”

Kan-E-Senna sat with her hand to her mouth as I confided my story to her. She nodded to me. “I will admit, my friend, that I was rather worried for you.” She smiled. “But it seems that...this is the Mother’s will.”

“That remains to be seen,” Hades mumbled from the corner, causing a breath of a laugh to come from the Elder Seedseer.

“I will take my leave, then.” She stood, but before she left, she reached down to my neck, where a dark purple bruise had formed. Instantly, I felt relief as her hand lit with a bright light that spread to the back of my head before fading. My normal strength started returning. When she was finished with me, she stood straight and playfully flicked a drop of her magic towards the Ascian. He flinched for a moment as her healing spell spread over him, but he accepted it, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Thank you,” I said, looking up at her with a smile. She inclined her head to us both and left the suite.

A while later, when Hades had finished his official paperwork, he sent for his cello. When it was delivered to his hand, I looked up from my book and lowered my teacup from my lips.

“Are you feeling up to humoring me for a while?” he asked. My stomach flipped and I set my things down with a smile, then almost skipped for the grand piano in another corner of the room, my poor attendant gasping as she watched, her eyes wide with fear that I’d fall. Ignoring her, I slid onto the bench, my hands running over the marvelously crafted keys.

“What would you like to play?”

“Play the song you wrote while on the Ninth.” Surprise sparked inside me and I turned to face him.

“I...didn’t imagine it then? You were really playing with me?” One side of his mouth pulled upward.

“While you were playing, you were thinking about how you wanted  _ my _ part to go, and so, I practiced with you when I was able.”

“It wasn’t...anything amazing,” I said. “Just something to pass the time.”

“On the contrary, my beloved,” he began, setting his instrument between his legs. “It was perfect.” He set the bow on the strings, positioning his other hand over the neck. “And I’ve had an idea…”


	66. Solus zos Galvus

On the morning of the treaty signing and celebratory ball, a servant knocked on the door. She carried a large bag, within was the dress I had chosen from the royal wardrobe for the Warrior of Light to wear for the ball.

“Your Radiance,” the handmaiden said with a small curtsy as she placed the dress on the nearby bench. “It has been modified to your specifications.’

I nodded and stood from the desk, glancing at the hero who was looking at the garment bag with a deep frown, her distaste for the implication of how  _ poofy _ it must be ringing in my mind and I chuckled.

“It had better not be as dramatic as that bag makes it seem,” she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest after she put the book she was reading down next to her on the couch.

“It isn’t dramatic at all, my dearest,” I reassured her. “It’s quite tame compared to what other royal women have worn. Have some faith.”

I looked back at the handmaiden who had been watching our exchange with trepidation before nodding and gesturing at the mannequin that had been placed in the center of the room. She slowly lowered the zipper on the garment bag before lifting the dress from the bag, and I approached to examine it closely while she went to work to place it on the mannequin.

I placed my hand on my chin, taking in the fine ivory fabric that made up the large, voluminous skirt of the gown, observing as the handmaiden adjusted the dress to face me. Jeweled golden embroidery was interspersed along the fabric, following the pattern of the delicate lace that made up the top layer of the dress. I nodded in approval before my eyes moved up to the off-the-shoulder corseted bodice, which was heavily covered in the same golden gemstones.

“I am  _ not _ wearing that,” the Warrior of Light said suddenly as she came to stand next to me, her arms still crossed over her chest. Her eyes wandered up and down the dress. “Absolutely not.”

“Is there something wrong with it?” the handmaiden asked, her eyes downcast. “We worked tirelessly to modify it to your size based on His Radiance’s specifications, my lady.”

“_His Radiance_,” she started, looking at me sidelong with a jolt of irritation reaching me through our tether. “Did not tell me that I would be wearing something like this.”

“That’s because His Radiance does whatever he wants, you’ll find,” I quipped with a smug grin. “Part of the job, I’m afraid.”

“Well, part of being the Warrior of Light means I get to do whatever  _ I  _ want, so I guess I won’t be attending the ball.” She turned on her heel and sat back down on the couch, picking up the book once more and flipping it open to the page she was previously reading.

The handmaiden looked between the two of us with wide eyes, and I sighed, gesturing towards the door. “Leave us. I would speak to our guest in private. I will send for you when she’s ready.”

“Yes, Your Radiance,” she replied before hurrying out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

I moved to sit next to the hero, my hand going to the book to slowly take it from her. She sighed heavily, biting at the skin of her lower lip as she looked back at the dress.

“Admit it, you think it’s beautiful,” I murmured, following her gaze.

“It  _ is _ , but it’s too much, Hades. I’m not a Garlean noble, so why should I dress like one?”

“Because you’ll be entering on the arm of the  _ emperor _ , my beloved. Just as with the symphony, you must look the part,” I said, watching as she stood and approached the gown. I went to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist, my chin coming to rest on her shoulder.

“Besides, you are so much more than a mere Garlean noble,” I said, placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck. She turned her head slightly, craning her head back to look at me and I smiled softly at her.

“I’m not going to the ball, not wearing  _ that _ ,” she reiterated and I chuckled, lifting my chin from her shoulder.

“I’ll make it up to you if you wear this for me to the ball,” I offered quietly, my tone slightly suggestive as I moved my hands to rest on her hips, pulling her flush against me. I traced the tip of my nose from beneath her ear down along her neck before placing a lingering kiss on her shoulder.

“And if I don’t go?” she whispered.

“It’s been quite some time since we’ve had the chance to partake in  _ strenuous _ activities,” I mused as I removed my hands from her hips and took a step back. “I intended to throw the doctor’s caution to the wind, but it seems you’ve inspired me to be a more compliant patient, my beloved, so if he recommends bedrest then...”

She turned to face me then, eyes narrowed. “Fine. I’ll wear it, but you’ll have to work pretty damn hard to make it up to me.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” I breathed as I leaned down, my lips hovering over hers.

Later that morning, the leaders of the nations of the Source gathered around the table in the conference room once more. The Warrior of Light walked in before me, nodding her head with a warm smile at her long-time friends and I surveyed the room before standing at my seat at the head of the table.

The Scions of the Seventh Dawn in their entirety were present this time, and I nodded at Gaius, who dismissed the guards from the room. With a snap of my fingers, new copies of the treaty appeared in front of the Scions and the Warrior of Light, who took the seat to my right.

“Life is so much simpler now that everyone knows the truth,” I mused at the surprised expressions of those around the table who had not had sufficient experience with my powers. “But where are my manners? I have yet to properly introduce myself.”

I cleared my throat, bowing at the waist, one hand behind my back, the other waving in front of my face to reveal my glyph as I had when I introduced myself to the Warrior and her friends all those months ago. “I am Emet-Selch, the Ascian who founded the Garlean Empire.”

I stood upright once more before taking a seat. “Now that we should ideally have no further incident or interruptions from my ill-mannered descendants--seeing as how none are left--perhaps an open discussion on the terms of this treaty will be possible.”

Gaius sighed and rolled his eyes. “You Ascians certainly have a tendency to lean towards the dramatic.”

“Yes, I suppose we do. But we have to entertain ourselves somehow, being immortal as we are,” I replied with a shrug.

“Theatrics to leave an impression on those with an ‘ephemeral existence’, I suppose,” the hero remarked with mild amusement in her tone.

I grinned smugly at her. “You  _ finally _ understand. Their lives would be so dull without it, wouldn’t you agree?”

She shook her head, breathing a laugh. “You are… terrible. Horrendous.”

“[And yet, you find me painfully charming],” I teased, leaning back in my seat.

“[For some reason or another, yes.] But do try to stay focused,  _ Your Radiance _ ,” she retorted, playfully nudging my mind through our tether as she lifted the packet in front of her and leaned back in her chair, flipping the cover open.

The others around the table followed suit after exchanging some cursory glances amongst themselves at our exchange, and the room settled into a comfortable silence with naught but the sound of the slow turning of pages.

Eventually, the hero looked up at me, slightly alarmed, confusion clear in her mind. “Garlemald gets nothing out of this treaty.”

The dignitary of Doma nodded his head slowly, putting the papers laying the terms of the treaty down.

“Yes, I noticed that as well,” he expressed with no shortage of suspicion in his tone. “The immediate withdrawal of offensive Garlean troops from Doma, Ala Mhigo and Eorzea. Dismantlement of the multiple Castrums unless explicitly approved by the sovereign nations whose territories they are built upon.” He brought his hand to his chin in reflection.

“It is hard to believe, I agree,” an Ala Mhigan representative chimed in, his brow furrowed with a deep frown. “This is in stark contrast to that which we have grown to expect of the Garlean Empire.”

I shrugged. “The sole purpose of these actions on behalf of Garlemald was to fuel the flames of conflict. For the Ardor. I have no need for such things any longer, thus Garlemald will return that which it took.”

Multiple people shifted in their seats uncomfortably at the nonchalance in my tone and I continued, “I know it does not return your dead to you, but it is all I can offer besides monetary compensation. Which seemed... tasteless and disrespectful to include in writing, but I am amenable to negotiating.”

The Lord Commander of Ishgard frowned. “I believe the source of hesitance amongst us is rooted in the fact that Garlemald appeared to have the upper hand, so this sudden change of tune is…”

“Unexpected and difficult to trust in its validity,” the Admiral of Limsa Lominsa finished, her arms crossing over her chest.

“If I may,” the gunbreaker spoke, his eyes closed with a frown. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but you can trust this man. If he says he is offering these things on behalf of Garlemald… he means it.”

I felt my eyebrows shoot up, and glanced sidelong at the Warrior of Light, whose shock at her friend’s words was palpable through our bond. She looked at me, eyes wide and I blinked at her with equal surprise.  _ I did not expect this turn of events at all, _ I mused to her and she nodded slightly in agreement.

“I, too, can vouch for his sincerity,” Alphinaud chimed in. “Though you may doubt my integrity for hiding things from you at our previous meeting.”

“I believe I speak on behalf of the entirety of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn,” the miqo’te started, “When I say we would trust this Ascian with providing you with the truth. I, for one, would even go so far as to say that I would trust him with my life. Which is something I  _ never _ imagined I would say.”

“Though I’m sure Thancred will never get to that point,” the female twin teased, earning a scoff from her friend. “But I agree. Emet-Selch has proven time and time again that his word is his bond.”

I opened my mouth to respond, honestly moved by the show of support that the Scions had shown me, having so recently been at odds with one another when a knock on the door interrupted me. The guard outside pushed the door open and in walked the handmaiden from this morning. She curtsied as she approached before coming next to me and leaning down to whisper in my ear.

“The items you requested are in place, Your Radiance. We are also ready to help the Warrior of Light prepare for the ball,” she said softly and I nodded. “They are awaiting you in your chambers to dress you for the event, as well.”

I looked sidelong at the Warrior of Light, nodding my head towards the door. “They are waiting for you, dearest hero.”

She frowned and sighed, standing slowly as she cleared her throat. “I’ll see you all at the ball.” She turned to leave, shooting daggers at me with her gaze and I chuckled as the handmaiden followed her out.

“I’m afraid I must depart as well. Preparations must be made for tonight, after all,” I announced, standing from my seat and snapping, a piece of paper appearing in front of me with some ink and a quill. I bent down as I grabbed the quill and dipped it in the ink, signing on the line designated for Garlemald.

“I’ll leave it to you, Gaius, to make sure everything else proceeds smoothly.”

“Your Radiance, they haven’t even agreed to sign it yet,” he said, irritation in his tone and I raised a brow. “Surely you should stay to discuss any of their concerns?”

“Yes, well, that’ll be up to you to figure out. You’ll be the leader soon enough. See to it that our ball is a celebratory one, would you? While I love to throw parties, it would be a horrible waste of resources if we did it without an adequate reason. Though, I suppose, if you manage to turn this into your first blunder as heir apparent, I’ll have to find another reason for the ball,” I mused as I began walking out, waving my hand over my shoulder.

A short while later, I waited patiently by the door for the Warrior of Light. I could hear the displeasure in her thoughts, the handmaids making sure every single strand of hair was in place before allowing her to leave the room. She huffed at them, but to her credit, appeared to be relatively compliant.

Feeling my amusement at her discomfort, she narrowed her eyes at me in the mirror and I grinned unrepentantly at her.

“You didn’t tell me I would get the entire royal treatment,” she shot at me and I shrugged a shoulder.

“Must you resist every step of the way, my beloved? Enjoy yourself. Let yourself be pampered for once.”

She sighed, rolling her eyes. “I don’t see why you’re making them put so much effort in, it’s not like anyone’s going to care what I look like.”

“There, my lady,” one of the handmaids said with finality, sensing her thinning patience in the tone of her voice. “I do believe you are ready.” She looked over at me for approval, her posture full of tension.

I tilted my head as the Warrior of Light stood, turning to face me before I nodded. “Perfection.”

As I approached the hero, I lifted my arm for her to tuck her arm through it. She took a deep breath before complying and we moved to leave the room, the handmaids opening the doors for us. As we made our way to the banquet hall, I could feel the thoughts roiling around in her head.

“Don’t worry. It will be quick and relatively painless,” I reassured her. “I’ll make my announcement, we’ll do what we planned, and then we can excuse ourselves.”

“We’re not going to stay the whole night?” she asked with an undercurrent of annoyance in her voice, her thoughts all but grumbling that spending all that time getting ready better not have been wasted. As we stopped outside the large doors to the hall, the guards on either side stood at attention, waiting for my signal to open them.

“I historically have not,” I replied. “After a small amount of time, it gets tiresome so I usually made my rounds to the dignitaries, laughed at some horrible jokes and then vanished to sleep or to…” I hesitated and cleared my throat. “Well, to occupy my bed in other ways. It has been quite some time since Garlemald has had the need to throw a ball, but I doubt the monotony has changed.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to go down in the history books as another of the emperor’s ballroom conquests,” she replied, her tone dry and unimpressed. “So I suppose you’ll be leaving to sleep alone if you don’t stay for the whole thing. I’ll be staying.”

I raised a brow at her drastic change of heart and she shrugged. “Suit yourself, my dearest.” I gestured at the guards and they opened the doors.

“His Immortal Radiance, Solus zos Galvus, and his esteemed guest from Eorzea, the Warrior of Light.”

It took everything in me not to roll my eyes at the change to my title, trying to push aside the anger that welled within me at the reminder that I was, in fact, the only person in the whole room who was immortal. Which was infuriating, if only because they all should be.

As we descended the stairs, I could feel the hero’s uneasiness at all of the eyes trained on us. She averted her gaze down to the steps and I had to coax her to look back up through our bond. She took a deep breath, steeling herself, and looked up once more.

_ They’re staring at me, _ she said to me and I nodded imperceptibly.

_ Of course they are, you look absolutely radiant. _

_ Hades, this is more than the dress, _ she insisted, looking up at me as we stepped off the final step to the intermediate landing. I turned to face her, moving to take her gloved hand in mine, before lifting our joined hands to place a soft kiss upon her knuckles. The hum of excited murmuring broke out around the room.

_ What did you expect? Not only have you come in on the arm of their emperor, but soldiers talk, my dear. They are saying you are the reason for the end of the war, the reason they have returned to their families. _

Her face flushed slightly when my lips lingered a little too long for her liking and she slowly pulled her hand back, inclining her head towards me before she made her way down to the main level to stand among her friends and allies from Eorzea.

Turning to face out towards the crowd, I approached the railing and the room fell silent once more.

“My loyal subjects: today marks the end of an era in Garlemald. Today, we ended the generations of bloodshed between our great Empire and our neighbors in Eorzea, Ala Mhigo and Doma. I would like all of you to welcome our guests, all of whom have traveled far from their homes into the heart of what used to be enemy territories in the pursuit of peace and an end to unnecessary bloodletting.”

I paused as the Garlean citizens in the room clapped politely, their expressions tense as they regarded the entourage from the other nations. After a moment, I raised my hand and the room fell silent once more. “I am certain this sudden change in our tactics comes as a surprise to many of you, but as I am sure I have proven in the past, I have naught but the prosperity and glory of Garlemald in mind with any decision. I ask that you trust me, as you have previously, to choose is best for us as a whole.”

I gestured to Gaius, who made his way up the stairs to join me on the intermediate landing with a bow. “There have been rumors, I am sure, to explain my return from the grave. I’m afraid I cannot confirm or deny your theories. Imperial secrets, you see, but a great number of factors contributed to it. Among them was the dire need for a leader within the Empire following the untimely demise of my grandson, Varis. I have given many years of my life to the might of our beloved Garlemald, and now that the dust has settled, I do not intend to hold onto the throne for much longer than I have to.”

The room erupted with sounds of distress and I lifted my hand once more, the room slowly falling silent once more, the air tense. “Worry not, my dear and loyal subjects, I did not intend to leave you without a wise and capable leader. Not only did I invite you all here to celebrate the signing of the peace treaty, but I also wish to announce the immediate appointment of Gaius yae Galvus as interim head of state. I wish for him to rule in my stead until I am afforded eternal rest once more, at which point he will assume his role as emperor.”

I looked at the Warrior of Light and her allies, a playful smirk crossing my lips. “As far as what I will do in the time until then… I will have to ask our new friends in Eorzea to confirm for me, but I have heard Costa del Sol is a wonderful destination with significantly more warmth than what we experience here in Garlemald. Perhaps I will remain there until I shrivel up from a mixture of aging and the sun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WoL's gown which I would actually kill to wear](https://imgur.com/a/KA7TaUx)


	67. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I took my teenage sister to a concert for her birthday and just got back! 
> 
> Song is Sonata for Cello & Piano No. 3 in A, Op. 69: 3. Adagio cantible - Allegro vivace by Beethoven

I joined my friends as Hades went about making a speech to his people. I accepted a glass of champagne from a wandering waiter and went to stand next to Ryne and Gaia- both dressed magnificently. The former smiled widely as I approached, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. She took in my dress, eyes sparkling as she examined me.

“You look so beautiful!” she gushed and came to meet me, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I breathed a laugh and put my free hand on her shoulder, peeling her away from me so I could inspect her. The dress she’d chosen was knee-length and pale pink with a boatneck top, black butterflies sewn into the sheer over-layer of tulle in her skirt and tied around the middle with a black ribbon, matching the one Hades had given her before we left initially, which she still wore braided into her hair. I tugged on the end of the braid, playfully, with a smile.

“It’s good to see you, Ryne.” Over her shoulder, I saw Gaia shake her head at us, her lips tilting up as well. I lifted a brow, looking her up and down. Her dark blue, strapless party dress stopped above her knees, mostly made of tulle with a heart-shaped bodice and small clear crystals interspersed throughout, pulled in tightly at the waist. The skirt was quite busy, zig-zagged lines of the same crystals sewn into the material, and when they hit the light of the room, they sparkled brightly, almost casting a rainbow around her. It seemed to match her personality quite well. “You’re looking quite pretty tonight, too.”

The Oracle of Darkness inclined her head te me, then looked up towards the pedestal Hades was standing on and nodded her head towards him. My attention followed as his speech ended, laughter filling the room after the joke he’d finished with. He started descending the stairs to join us, but was stopped by another member of the aristocracy. He shot a quick apologetic look towards me. I shrugged in response and laid my arm across Ryne’s shoulders and pulled her into me to continue our conversation.

Behind us, a couple of older court ladies spoke of Hades in hushed tones, though loud enough for me to catch. I turned my head to better listen to the conversation.

“It’s nice to see His Radiance in such high spirits, isn’t it?” one woman remarked.

“Mm,” her companion hummed her agreement as she sipped on her drink. “I surely don’t ever remember a time when he would be considered happy, do you?”

“No, I daresay I do not. Especially after the death of his first son, the poor thing, didn’t even make it far into adulthood.” I furrowed my brow and looked to the ground. “And after that he was quite indifferent to everyone, including his empress.”

Ryne, sensing my mood shift, wrapped her arm around my back, prompting me to break my concentration on their words and look down at her. She pushed against my side and I humored her, walking around the room as we waited for Hades to finish his obligatory rounds.

“How are the Rejoinings going?” the young girl asked me, quietly.

“They’re...going, I suppose,” I said. “Three down, two more to go.”

“How...are you? Are you having any trouble absorbing them? You’re looking quite well.”

“I’m…” I sighed. “It’s been hard, to be honest with you. The first one we found was killed right before my eyes. The second...had a young child.” She was silent for a few moments, eyes downcast.

“The best you can do now to honor their memory,” she began, lifting her free hand to her heart. “Is to see this all the way through- whatever it may be. So their sacrifices were not in vain.” I watched her intently. I kept forgetting how wise she was for one so young. I squeezed her shoulder and smiled down to her.

“You’re right,” I said.

“I wish I could travel the shards with you,” she sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. “It sounds terribly exciting.” I opened my mouth to respond to her, but I felt a brush of an arm against mine and turned my head to find my Ascian standing there, looking slightly perturbed at having to socialize.

“It’s not meant to be a sight-seeing trip, Ryne,” he chided, his voice firm, though I saw a hint of a smile on his mouth at the inquisitive nature that he seemed to cherish in her as his features softened.

“I know,” she said, her cheeks flooding with color. “I just meant that...it would be amazing to be able to see the other worlds.” I ran my hand up and down her arm.

“I’ll tell you about them sometime, okay?” She perked up again and nodded enthusiastically.

“This is your first time on the Source, is it not?” Hades inquired. She nodded again.

“Thancred promised we could stay a while so I could see the sights before heading back to the Empty.”

“Make sure to include Garlemald in your ventures. You’re all welcome to stay and take in the city for however long you wish as my special guests.” She grinned and I could see the excitement building in her once again. He leaned down to her, a conspiratorial smile on his face. “Do peruse the palace library at your leisure,” he added. “It’s one of the largest in this world.”

He continued to regale Ryne about the different sights she needed to make sure to see while she was in the city. I turned away and blinked several times, something caught in my eye. When I lifted my hand to rub at my face, a hand caught my wrist.

“I cannot allow you to do that, my beloved,” Hades said. “It’ll ruin the makeup the maids worked  _ so hard _ on.”

“But something’s bothering my eye,” I pouted, letting out a small huff. With a smile, he leaned down to my face and blew a cool, soft breath into the irritated area. The relief I felt was instant and I blinked again.

“Thank you,” I said as he straightened.

“Of course, my dearest Warrior,” he said, raising my wrist to his mouth, leaving a featherlight kiss over the satin glove on my arm, a question on his mind that I couldn’t quite read. The excitement he was feeling was palpable through the bond and I felt my cheeks fill with heat as I watched him, then looked around to find others staring, expectation on their faces. “May I have the honor of dancing with you?”

I blinked, eyes wide. 

“I-I-,” I stuttered, his request catching me off guard. He chuckled and I frowned, leaning in closely so the onlookers couldn’t hear. “I don’t...know how.” One side of his mouth pulled upward as he shifted my hand to his shoulder and took hold of my waist as he twined fingers around my other hand.

“Did you truly believe you, the Warrior of Light, would be able to coast through the night without dancing? It took a lot of convincing to get you into that dress, and I’m not about to let it go to waste.” He huffed a laugh when I pouted my lips again. “Just follow my steps, my beloved.” With a sigh, I nodded and let him sweep me out into the middle of the other couples, already whirling around the floor.

He lead me across the room in a wide circle, following the others and quietly counting the steps as we went. Nervous I would misstep, I looked down at my feet, though the skirt of my dress made it nearly  _ impossible _ to see. The material swirled around my legs and I thought for sure that I would trip over it. 

Sensing my anxiety, he slowed us to a stop amidst everyone else. The song continued around us as he lifted his hand from my waist and tilted my chin up. 

“Don’t worry,” he assured me when my eyes met his. “Remember what happened when you stopped looking at the piano keys and simply let loose?” My gaze went towards the edges of the dancefloor where members of the court had gathered to watch their beloved emperor dance with, until recently, his most hated adversary.

“There weren’t people there to watch me, then. To judge me.” He tugged on my chin again and leaned down close to my face.

“The only thing that matters in this room is me and you,” he whispered, his breath warm on my face. I felt my cheeks heat up. “Forget about them and _dance_ _with me._” I blew out a long breath and nodded, keeping my eyes locked with his as we continued to waltz about the room until the song had finished, my movements much smoother once I let myself forget about _everyone else_ and focused solely on my _soulmate._

As was customary, I curtsied to him during the last measure. He reached for my hand to help me up. When the music had stopped, the spell seemed to break and the ball materialized around me again. He brushed a gentle kiss over my knuckles and I heard the rumor mill start to churn again.

I cleared my throat, and slid my hand out of his with a sly smile.

“Wouldn’t want to monopolize  _ all _ your time,  _ Your Radiance, _ ” I teased, then turned back to Ryne, who seemed to be trying to hold back a smile as she waited.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, a clear, loud chime rang out somewhere behind us. I looked up at Hades, who nodded.

“I’ll be back shortly,” I told Ryne and adjusted the gloves over my elbows. She tilted her head in confusion, but nodded and I followed him towards the side of the room, where the quartet was vacating their seats.

“As a rare treat,” a loud voice said over the bustle of the room. “His Radiance has agreed to a musical performance, a duet played by him and the Warrior of Light to celebrate this coming together of our nations.” The announcer sighed, happily. “It has been quite some time since Garlemald was bestowed the honor of the emperor’s music.”

The handmaiden who had tied me into my corset stood by, waiting, carefully holding the cello we had bought on the Fourth, though now it was refined, the new varnish on the wood polished and shining in the light.

I slid onto the bench in front of the piano, exhaling a deep breath as my stomach twisted in nervous knots, and ran my fingers lightly over the keyboard. I’d never played publicly before- not that I’d been playing for very  _ long _ . What if I hit a wrong note? 

I looked to Hades and I knew he saw the worry in my eyes. He motioned to the maid to hold on to his instrument for a moment longer and the room held its collective breath as their emperor approached and sat down on the bench with me. He took one of my hands, looking me in the eyes.

“You’re doubting yourself again,” he said, quietly, running his thumb over my knuckles, reassuring me through our bond. “You can’t, or you will most certainly fail.” He smiled softly as I continued staring up at him. “Confidence, my dearest, is your strongest weapon here, among the vultures.” 

When I nodded, he pulled his hand out of mine, taking the long evening glove with him, then reached for my other. My breath caught and I felt my face flush. Once my hands were bare, he brushed his lips over my fingers once again. My eyes widened as I watched him and I heard murmurs and whispers erupt around the room.

Finally, he laid the gloves on the bench between us and stood, heading for his cello once again.

When he was situated, he turned his head to me. I took a deep breath and nodded, the both of us launching into the piece I’d composed while traveling.

My piece- Hades had called it a sonata- started slow and sad. I had written it while I was missing him terribly, only wanting him to be near me as I searched for the pieces of my soul.

Even though he was now mere fulms away, I felt it again as I poured myself into the music- the longing I’d endured during my long time away from him, the need to feel him close to me, holding me in his strong, warm embrace.

But quickly, the notes turned, taking on a playful tone- fast and uplifting as I called and he answered, the happiness I’d felt when we were able to talk and dream together evident in every note. I closed my eyes, my fingers flying over the keys, the melody taking me over in a way it hadn't before, even as we practiced in his chambers.

I felt the shortness of my breath as we continued on through the song, a fire lighting deep inside of me that belonged to the both of us, the unrestrained joy he surged into me pushing away all of the fears I had, the nervousness ebbing away. I sent back a similar emotion, letting him know how this performance had affected me so.

Practicing was one thing, but performing...was entirely different.

When the sonata came to a unified end, my hands hovered over the keys, as my chest heaved, my whole body trembling.

The room erupted in deafening applause and I felt a tug on the tether, Hades urging me to stand with him. I carefully eased myself off of the bench, trying to stand without my knees buckling. He held his hand out to me, and I slid my fingers into his as we stood ahead of his subjects and my friends, watching their happiness and satisfaction at our duet spread across their faces.

When the clapping had started to die down, he bid his people to continue with their celebration and excused us to a nearby balcony for a rest and a drink of water.

As soon as we were outside in the cool air of the evening, he closed the doors with a swift order to his attendants that no one was to disturb us.

Not even a moment later, he had me pressed against a column. One of his hands went to the small of my back, holding me steady as his hips ground into mine. He kissed me, hungrily, needy, his desperation to feel me against him easily making its way down the bond. I breathed in a sharp breath of surprise at the suddenness of his actions, but wound my arms around his shoulders from underneath, pulling myself further into him as I returned his affections with fervor, his other hand coming up to cradle the back of my head as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth, a soft moan vibrating against my lips.

The performance had done to him what it did to me and waiting  _ patiently _ for the applause to calm had almost been too much for him.

He pulled away for a moment for a breath and my longing for his mouth on mine again was immediately evident to him, my mind running rampant with all of the things I wanted him to do to me  _ right there _ . He leaned forward again, close to my face.

“What was that about not wanting to monopolize all of my time?” he breathed against my lips, arrogance dripping from his voice. I rolled my eyes.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” I ordered, standing of my toes, pressing my mouth to his once again. After a moment, he tore his face away, but was instantly trailing his lips down my neck. I gasped, but tilted my head to the side, giving him open access and he nipped at the tender area in the crook. A strangled sound escaped my mouth as my back arched into him and I felt him smile against my skin.

“Not too loud, my beloved,” he said, words muffled without lifting his head, leaving small kisses down the length of my collarbone. He slowed his movements, making his way towards the hollow of my throat. “Or  _ our _ friends will think I’ve murdered you.”

He let his lips linger over the dip, his breath coming out in puffs against my skin, letting himself revel in the wild beat of my heart against his mouth before returning to my lips, leaving a slow, sweet kiss there, then pressed his forehead against mine.

There was no sound between the two of us for a few long moments, save for our mingled, heavy breathing. He huffed a laugh as we tried to calm ourselves.

“What a magnificent performance, my dearest,” he whispered. I took his face in my hands and pulled his mouth to mine, once again.

“[I love you,]” I said when I pulled away and watched as a visible shiver ran through his body.

“[And I you, my heart’s gleam,]” he responded, wrapping his arms around me, holding me in a gentle embrace as our breathing returned to normal. I pressed my cheek against his chest, letting the sound of his heart fill me, relaxing into the steady beat.

“We should return,” he said finally, pulling away from me. “Lest they believe we are up to something...nefarious.” The smirk that appeared on his face made me roll my eyes again, but I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped me as my lips curled upwards.

With a snap of his fingers, the gloves appeared on my arms again. He reached over to me, moving a lock of my hair back into place, then tucked my arm through his as we reentered the ballroom. He reached for two flutes of champagne as we passed a waiter and handed me one.

Ryne was upon us almost instantly, eyes twinkling in admiration.

“I had no idea you played!” she nearly cried.

“I...didn’t know until recently, either,” I said with a laugh. When confusion crossed her features, Hades released my arm and bent down to her, holding his hand out towards her.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked the girl. She flushed again, eyes wide.

“I-I-”

“Have you ever danced at a ball, young one?” She shook her head. “No? Worry not, just follow my lead.” She hesitated for a moment longer, still clearly flustered, and I nudged her with my hip, the material of my gown rustling. She looked at me, unasked question in her eyes.

“Well, go on,” I urged and she put her hand in his. “If I have to do it, so do you. You don’t just refuse an emperor, Ryne.” I watched, a soft smile of my face, as they went spinning towards the dance floor, Hades patiently showing her the steps, just as he had done for me. I raised my glass to take a sip, but before it touched my lips, I felt a hard tug on my arm. I almost pitched to the side from the force and turned to find Lyse standing next to me.

She put her hand over her mouth and let out a chuckle.

“I am sorry, my friend,” she apologized and closed the distance between us, threading her arm through mine. “I believe I’ve had just a tad too much to drink and forgot my own strength.” I raised a brow at her, amusement filling me as we started taking a turn about the room.

“I’m glad you came,” I said to her with a smile. As we passed Aymeric and Hien, the former reached his arm out to me, grasping my shoulder tightly for a moment.

“Beautiful performance,” the Prince of Doma offered. I grinned at his praise and inclined my head to the both of them before we were on our way again.

“It means a lot to know that you and everyone else are willing to take this leap of faith,” I continued. “And that I’m not here as the sole representative from Eorzea.”

“Well,” she started, her word drawn out far enough that I knew she was about to say something possibly offensive. “To be perfectly honest with you, we were very apprehensive about coming into enemy territory but…”

“But?” I asked after her long pause.

“We were...worried.” I furrowed my brow and came to a stop in front of the Admiral. I looked up at the head of the Limsa Lominsan Grand Company, nursing a glass of a dark brown alcohol, the expression on her face as though she was expecting our visit. I shook my head in confusion.

“There were reports,” Merlwyb continued. “That you came to Garlemald and were either being kept here against your will, or that in exchange for the end of the war, you agreed to be one of the emperor’s consorts. When you were not present at the first meeting to discuss the treaty, our suspicions increased.”

I blinked in surprise, completely taken aback. “What? I didn’t come to the meeting simply because I...didn’t think I was needed.”

“Aymeric said as much after he spoke with you a few days ago,” she confirmed with a nod. “Your words with him after the incident with Zenos yae Galvus are the  _ only _ reason we did not depart immediately with you in tow.”

Quickly, Lyse scowled at the Admiral and moved in front of me, taking the glass out of my hand and passing it to a nearby waiter. She turned again and gripped my hands between us.

“We,  _ of course _ , would not force you to leave if you did not want to. We just wanted to make sure you’re…” She paused again, trying to come up with the word. “That you’re not being forced to be here. That you’re...not doing this for the wrong reasons. You don’t have to sell yourself as a consort for the end of the war.”

“Lyse, that’s-”

The two of them tensed, looking over my shoulder. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and looked up to find Hades standing beside me, done with the waltz he’d shared with Ryne.

“Consort?” he asked, a frown appearing on his face, pulling me against his side. “Someone as grand as your hero would never be a mere  _ consort. _ The very thought is offensive. No, if she would agree, I would make her Empress.”

The two Eorzean leaders visibly relaxed. Lyse let out a sigh of relief and she smiled and squeezed my hands. “Okay,” she said, with a nod. “Okay. But I expect a visit from you and the full story of how this…” She paused, motioning widely towards the both of us. “...came to be when your tasks are accomplished.”

I huffed a laugh and nodded, one side of my mouth tilting up as well. She looked up at Hades, her face suddenly stern, as she pointed a finger in his direction. “You’d better keep her happy.”

“You have my sincerest word.”

“And you’d better be making sure you don’t put a bun in the oven!” I coughed, suddenly, to mask a laugh.

“A...a bun? In what oven?” he asked, his brow furrowing at her turn of phrase, gently patting my back to help calm my cough.

“No little princes!” she nearly yelled, poking her finger into his chest. My chest started shaking with laughter as I watched the conversation unfold.

“Lyse,” Merlwyb said, sharply.

“I assure you, that will not be a problem.” The Ala Mhigan stood back from him, crossing her arms over her chest, nodding knowingly.

“Oh...things not working down there? Is that why you only had two?”

“Lyse!” the Admiral admonished again, but the girl raised her hand to wave Merlwyb off, who put her head in her hand after downing the entirety of her glass. I could sense Hades’ discomfort and annoyance at the girl and he clenched his jaw.

“Things work  _ just fine _ , thank you,” he bit out and I put my hand on his back as a comfort. “But ‘little princes’ are of no concern. I’m an Ascian, remember? I have my ways.” 

Lyse stared him down for a few long moments, but finally seeming satisfied with his responses, she turned on her heel and walked away. My mouth dropped open and the three of us watched in stunned silence as she headed towards the food table, high ponytail bouncing as she went. After a moment, Merlwyb offered an incline of her head to us.

“I suppose I’d better make sure she doesn’t drink anything more,” she said with a sigh, then took off in the same direction.

When they were both gone, I turned toward the Ascian, a smug smile on my face.

“You’d make me Empress, would you?” I asked him, a laugh in my voice.

“Would you like to be?” I crossed my arms over my chest, smile widening. “It would only be for a short time, of course, as I am leaving Garlemald in charge of another.”

“Are you asking me to marry you?” I teased, amusement flooding the bond.

“It depends, my dearest,” he answered, leaning down slightly so his face was close to mine. “Are you offended by that notion?” I put a finger to my lips in mock thought.

“Hmm,” I hummed. “Don’t you think a wedding is insignificant in comparison?” He tilted his head in agreement.

“Yes, but I do enjoy throwing parties.” He stood again, taking a swift glance around the room. “And throwing parties in your honor, my dear, seem to have become my favorite type.”

I felt a loving stroke down the bond that made my abdomen catch fire. I sighed through my nose, relishing the feeling, and sent the same feeling back to him. I watched as he stiffened slightly, but he breathed a laugh and shook his head at me.

“It’s such a shame the ball isn’t over yet,” I said as smoothly as I could, pulling away from him. He cocked an eyebrow at me as I slowly made my way to the other end of the room- to mingle with the other leaders in attendance that I hadn’t yet spoken to.

“Now who’s not being fair?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ryne & Gaia's Dresses](https://imgur.com/a/F9xPIJL)


	68. Solus zos Galvus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -cough- sexual content ahoy

After a few hours, I found myself predictably tired of socializing. I watched the Warrior of Light go about the room with her close friends, laughing and enjoying the evening for a moment before I turned my attention back to the elderly aristocrat who had started a mundane conversation with me and nodded slowly in response to his question, though I had admittedly barely listened to it. Something about the good old days on the battlefield.

A throat cleared behind us and I turned to see the prince of Doma standing with one of his bodyguards.

“Pardon the interruption, but I wondered if I might have the opportunity to speak to His Radiance for a few moments?” he asked the man I was speaking to, who nodded enthusiastically as he stood from his seat before bowing at me and excusing himself.

I blinked in surprise when the prince broke out in a hearty laugh once the man was out of earshot.

“You looked ready to fall asleep. In the spirit of newfound friendship, I thought it prudent to rescue you posthaste,” he mused and I raised a brow but nodded.

“I normally would have excused myself by now,” I replied dryly, gesturing at the seat the elderly man had vacated. “It’s quite draining keeping up the act for such a long period of time.”

He nodded thoughtfully as his bodyguard sat next to him. “I understand. Diplomatic matters can be exhausting even for me, and I thankfully do not have to maintain a separate public persona.”

I looked at the young man carefully, narrowing my eyes for a moment as I considered why he looked so  _ familiar  _ before realization struck.

“You are… Kaien’s son, are you not?” I watched as he tensed before nodding stiffly, looking down at his lap. We sat in silence for several moments.

“You look just like him. He was a good man,” I remarked finally. “A fair and just king. I respected him despite our differences.” I paused for a moment before continuing as I lifted my champagne flute to my lips to finish it, “Well, as much respect as I could possibly have had for you fragmented inhabitants of the star back then.”

He breathed a chuckle, relaxing slightly as he looked up at me once more. “I cannot say I fully understand what you mean when you say those things, but the Warrior of Light tried to explain  _ some  _ of it to me. I am glad you have changed your mind about we ‘ephemeral’ beings.”

“As am I,” I murmured with a smirk before I took a deep breath, my expression turning serious. “It is unfortunate what my repulsive descendent did to your father following my ‘death’. I doubt it will provide you with any comfort, but know that I would have never condoned such blatant disrespect. I am sorry nonetheless. It is never easy to lose the ones we love, no matter how young we are when such things transpire.”

He frowned but nodded. “Thank you.”

Silence passed between us for a few minutes as a waiter passed to offer fresh champagne to us and we took the glasses.

“He would be proud of you, I think,” I said suddenly and the prince looked back at me from watching the people dancing in the center of the ballroom, his eyes wide.

“It is never an easy decision to make, to agree to a treaty with longstanding enemies who have caused so much pain and wrought so much death and destruction,” I explained as I took another sip from my glass. “But you made the decision despite any grudges you may hold for Garlemald. For the betterment of your nation and for the safety and comfort of your people. He would be proud.”

“We recovered his blade amongst the traitor’s belongings. I understand it was somewhat of an important item for Doma and her history, so I’ve had our swordsmiths work to restore it and it will be ready for you before you leave Garlemald.” I sighed heavily, standing from my seat as I drained the glass, placing it down on the nearby table. “On that note, I believe I’ve had my fill of the evening. I intended on waiting for your vaunted hero, but she is clearly a younger soul than I, and no amount of alcohol is making this any less miserable. It’s time for me to retire to solitude for a while. Perhaps I’ll take a nap.”

The prince chuckled, standing from his seat as well as his eyes searched the room for the hero, who was seated at a table with the Oracles and some of her other friends telling an animated story. “I’ll inform her of your whereabouts if she asks,” he offered and I shook my head.

“She already knows, worry not,” I replied as the Warrior of Light looked in my direction with a small nod and a smile, waving at us. “In any case, enjoy the rest of the evening.”

Once in the comfort and silence of my chambers, I shrugged out of my overcoat, my personal valet who followed me in catching it before it hit the ground. “Did… did you want help undressing, Your Radiance?”

I shook my head as I unbuttoned the cuffs of my shirt and removed the waistcoat I was wearing, holding it out for him to take as well. “That will be all. Once the Warrior of Light returns for the evening, you may go as well.”

“Shall I send for a handmaiden to wait to help her remove her gown, Your Radiance?”

“No, I’m sure we’ll manage just fine on our own.”

“Understood, Your Radiance. Have a good night.”

I went to sit down on the armchair near the window of the main room, snapping my fingers to bring the latest news publication to my hands. The door opened and the medical assistant who was assigned to aid us in our recovery walked in, standing by the door as she had grown used to doing while she waited to see if we needed anything.

“It must be horribly boring for you,” I muttered to break the silence after I turned the page several times. She looked up, startled by the suddenness of my voice in the quiet as I continued. “To be assigned to watch the emperor and his guest, neither of whom need assistance any longer since that Eorzean healer visited.”

She shook her head adamantly. “Not at all, Your Radiance. It is an honor to be here if you or the Warrior of Light need me.”

I smirked, lowering the page as I raised a brow at her. “We both know that’s a lie. You may go if you wish. Consider yourself dismissed.”

“I-” She shook her head. “I was told that you would need me for a minimum of one week and that I was not to abandon my post. No matter what.”

“Is that so?” I lifted the pages once more, my tone turning bored. “You’re more than welcome to stay, but I will warn you that I have no intention of being discreet and I have every intention of disobeying medical orders tonight. I am not a shy man, either, so…”

“I’m not sure I understand, Your Radiance,” she mumbled and I looked over the page to see her brow furrowed and cheeks flushed with embarrassment, pulling a chuckle from me. “But I insist that I stay.”

“Suit yourself. I’m not sure the Warrior of Light will appreciate an audience and that  _ may _ spoil the mood for me, which would make for an extraordinarily displeased emperor, but you’re right. Medical orders are of paramount importance.”

She stood in silence for a few breaths as she processed my words before exhaling slowly when I flipped the page once more and I looked over to see her bowing at the waist. “I’ll return in the morning, Your Radiance,” she said, before excusing herself.

When the Warrior of Light finally arrived at the door, I could feel her desire before the guard even allowed her entry. She had been thinking about the kiss we shared on the balcony for some time but had difficulty finding an opening to leave her friends for the night.

By the time she found the opportunity to depart, she was aching to be in my arms.

It probably did not make things easier for her that I intentionally let her know how badly I wanted her as well, if only to coax her to the room sooner.

She bid the man at the door a good night, nearly pushing the door shut behind herself before he could get another word in and I breathed a chuckle from my position on the armchair.

"Did you have a nice time?" I asked nonchalantly, flipping the page of the news report.

“I’m surprised you aren’t asleep. You told Hien you wanted to nap, didn’t you? With how much champagne you had, I can’t say I’m surprised you’d be tired,” she murmured.

“And what of the champagne  _ you  _ had, then?” I mused.

“I’m not the one who’s thousands of years old,” she retorted and I narrowed my eyes at the page without looking up.

“And what of it?”

She did not answer, instead approaching me with slow and calculated steps, her heels clicking against the marble flooring in my chambers. I glanced up at her to see her raising her arms up to loosen the pins in her hair, and watched as it cascaded down to her shoulders once it had been released. She locked her eyes with mine, her mind racing with the hunger she felt as she sent a wave of it to me.

I smirked, exhaling through my nose as I stood from the seat, placing the report on the small table to my left. Extending my hand to her as she approached, I let her feel my own desire for her through our tether and watched as her eyes fluttered shut, a soft whimper escaping her lips from the sheer intensity that had built while I waited for her. When she finally reached me, I took her hand and pulled her close to me abruptly, pulling her flush against me with a hand on the small of her back.

I crashed my lips against hers roughly, earning a gasp against my lips at my forcefulness, accompanied by a jolt of excitement down the tether, and she hummed against my lips as she brought her arms to wrap around my neck. She parted her lips for me, and I obliged her request, exploring her mouth with my tongue greedily.

When we finally broke off to breathe, her mind was racing with desire, and she lifted her hand with the intent of removing her gown with a flick of her wrist. I reached my hand out quickly to grab hers, shaking my head at her as I brought my lips back to hers before pulling back, nipping at her bottom lip.

"Don't even think about it, my beloved. I intend to enjoy taking this dress off of you," I whispered between labored breaths, bringing her wrist up to my lips to place a gentle kiss over the fabric of her evening gloves.

I trailed my lips from her wrist to the palm of her hand and then placed a tender kiss on each of her fingertips before taking the cloth of the glove at the tip of her index finger between my teeth, slowly removing the glove as my hands worked on removing her other. She exhaled shakily as I let them fall to the ground, placing soft kisses on her freshly exposed skin, kissing my way up her arm to leave a wet kiss on her shoulder before moving my lips further upwards slowly, nipping at her skin gently.

I placed my hands on her hips then, snaking my arms around her to where the skirt of the gown had been tied with a delicate bow, my hands slowly but deliberately undoing the knot that had been pristinely done by the handmaidens.

"It would be a shame, after all." I started pulling the ribbon away from her as it came undone. "Not to enjoy this gown after the amount of effort that was put into putting it on you. Wouldn't you agree?"

She sighed when my lips reached her earlobe and I bit down on it sharply, earning a soft yelp from her. I chuckled into her ear as I finished undoing the skirt, allowing it to fall to the ground, pooling around her knees from the sheer volume of the fabric. With the snap of my fingers, it appeared on the mannequin in the corner of the room, allowing her to move unencumbered once more.

When she took a step towards me, I placed my hands on her hips once more, turning her roughly around so her back was facing me before pressing myself flush against her body.

I leaned down, my lips against her neck as I pressed my arousal up against her backside and she shuddered, one of her hands reaching up to wrap around the back of my head, her fingers laced in my hair as she leaned her head back against my chest.

I let my hands up and trail down the front of the bodice before coming to rest on her hips once more, pulling her roughly against me and she backed up with a whimper as she could feel my increasing desire for her. Without warning, I slid one of my hands between her legs to cup her through her smallclothes, the palm of my hand kneading the flesh there as she moved her hips back against me slowly, her breathing unsteady, the occasional soft moan escaping her.

I took a step back from her as she began to pant heavily, chuckling against her neck when she let out a frustrated sigh at the loss of contact as I removed my hand from her. She looked over her shoulder at me with narrowed eyes and I grinned before moving my fingers to the base of the corset, slowly undoing the knot that held it shut.

As I began undoing the lacing, I knelt down behind her, placing a tender kiss at the small of her back when I exposed the skin. With each eyelet undone, I kissed upwards along each ilm of newly revealed skin. I took my time, drawing the process out until she was practically vibrating from the anticipation of what would inevitably follow once I had completed the removal of the garment and I huff a laugh against her skin, letting her know through our bond that I intended to do everything she was imagining and more to her. A shiver ran through her body at the prospect.

But I would do so at my own pace, in my own time. She had made me wait, after all, and this was  _ very _ enjoyable for me. Once I had pulled the lacing through the final eyelet of the corset, she moved her hands to remove the bodice from herself, flicking her wrist to cause it to appear on the mannequin just as I had done with the skirt.

She stood before me in naught but her underwear, her breathing slightly heavy, her mind racing with thoughts of how badly she wanted to feel me, how much she missed feeling connected in that way and the desperation in her mind only served to fuel my desire. I turned her around once more to press my lips against hers hungrily, my hands coming to rest on her hips.

She brought her hands up to my shirt, gripping the fabric before pulling at it roughly, tearing it open, the sound of the buttons clicking against the floor the only one in the room besides the sound of our heavy breathing. I grinned against her lips as she pushed the shirt down my shoulders, peeling it off of me frantically before it was discarded to the floor. Her fingers went to the button of my slacks then, deftly undoing it before they, too, were pushed down and off my body along with my smallclothes in one smooth movement.

I pulled my lips back from hers as I stepped out of the clothing, raising a brow at her forwardness and she locked eyes with me, her brow raised in return as she moved her hand to rest on my abdomen before trailing it downwards. I hissed when her hand reached its destination and I could feel her smugness through our tether at the response she had evoked in me as she began to move her hand along my length slowly. With a rough push on my shoulder, she led me to sit down on the nearby couch, removing her hand to slide her own smallclothes down her body before she moved to straddle me.

I found myself surprised at how she had moved with no hesitation, how she had taken control of the situation and the excitement it brought that she was getting more confidence caused me to let her do as she pleased if only to see where it led. She wrapped her arms around the back of my neck, leaning in to bring our lips a hair's breadth apart. "I've had enough of how slowly you were moving," she whispered and I exhaled shakily with a small nod.

She pressed her lips against mine as she lowered herself onto me, a low rumbling groan escaping me when she began rocking her hips, her breath coming out in pants against my lips with each time she lifted herself up and lowered herself back down. I moved my hands to her hips, gripping them tightly as I began to help her set a faster pace. She pulled herself flush against me, her breasts pressed against my chest as she buried her face in the crook of my neck, soft whimpers escaping her with each downward motion of her hips.

I moaned her name into her ear, pressing a soft kiss to the shell of her ear and she pulled back slightly to press her lips to my own once more, her hand going to rest over my pounding heart. A fleeting thought crossed her mind as she felt it beating rapidly, remembering the ritual in Rak’tika and my comments about aether infusions. 

She slowly began to channel her aether into me through her hand that she had placed on my chest and I shuddered violently, a loud groan escaping me. Feeling her essence mixed with mine in this way was nearly too much for me to bear, and I tightened my grip on her hips, slamming her down and holding her there as I attempted to adjust to the overwhelming closeness. The intimacy her infusion brought flooded my mind to the point where I could barely formulate a thought and my breathing came out in short, shuddering pants.

“Did… did I hurt you?” she asked suddenly, pulling her lips back from mine and removing her hand from my chest, her mind racing with concern that she had caused me discomfort and I shook my head quickly.

“By_ Zodiark,_ _no_,” I implored her as I loosened my grip on her hips slightly, my breathing uneven. “Do it again, my beloved.”

She nodded slightly, hesitating before placing her hand on my chest once more, her eyes fluttering shut as she began to focus on channeling her aether into me once more. I pressed my lips to hers, desperately wanting to feel closer still and she slowly began to move her hips once more.

Releasing one of her hips, I brought my own hand up to place over her heart and began to slowly channel my own aether into her, the Light and Dark mixing within her and she threw her head back, crying out at the sensation, my name spilling from her lips again and again as I guided her movements with the hand that remained on her hip. Her body began to tremble as the feeling quickly pushed her over the edge to her climax, my own release following close behind.

As we slowly caught our breath, she breathed a laugh, looking down at me as her eyes searched mine. A coy smile crossed her lips and I arched a brow.

“You liked that quite a bit, I’d say,” she mused and I narrowed my eyes.

“Whatever gave you that impression, my dearest?”

She giggled softly, slowly standing from the couch as she stretched her arms over her head. “Just a hunch, I guess,” she teased as she looked around the room briefly before moving to the dining table to pour herself a glass of water from the pitcher that had been left there by the servants.

I leaned my head back, shutting my eyes with a slow exhale, allowing myself to relish in the after-effects of our intimacy when I felt a jolt of playfulness reach me from her. Looking up, she faced away from me still, but when she breathed a laugh again as she put the glass down on the table once more, I stood slowly.

“What is it that’s so amusing?” I asked, walking up to her and standing behind her, my hands on her hips. I leaned down slightly to place a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“You were so adamant,” she mused and I trailed my lips towards her neck as I waited for her to continue. “That  _ His Radiance _ does whatever he pleases.”

I paused my kisses, resting my chin on her shoulder, my hands trailing up and down her sides slowly. “He does, yes.”

“It seems I did what  _ I  _ pleased with His Radiance just now, though.”

I exhaled sharply at the challenge in her tone, my hands trailing down to rest on either side of her on the table. I moved the pitcher of water to the side slowly, intentionally drawing out my movements as her breath caught when she could feel me pressed firmly against her before I brought my lips to her ear.

“That’s only because I  _ let  _ you,” I whispered, nipping at her earlobe and a shiver ran through her body. I could feel her mind racing, her breathing slightly labored as she pressed herself back against me.

“I could probably get my way again, if I wanted,” she taunted, trying to keep her voice steady but the exhilarated shudder that ran through her when my chest rumbled with a low growl against her back gave her excitement away. “Now that I know how much _that_ affects you, Your _Immortal_ _Radiance._”

“You play a dangerous game, Warrior of Light,” I murmured as I stood back, moving my hand to her back, pressing firmly between her shoulder blades to force her to bend at the waist. I pressed her flush against the cool surface of the table as my hand slid up to grip a fistful of her hair, pulling on it slightly to crane her neck back and she turned her head slightly to look at me. “And don’t you  _ ever _ call me that again.”

She narrowed her eyes slightly with a smirk, raising her brow as her thoughts filled with triumph that she had touched a nerve. “Yes,” I confirmed. “It angered me at the ball, and it angers me now. Do you know  _ why _ ?” I released my hold on her hair, my hands gripping her hips. “Because it reminded me that I  _ am _ the only immortal in the room. Because you all should be and it was  _ taken _ from you.” 

I tightened my grip as I could feel the apology form on her mind, the sadness filling her. “Feeling remorseful, are you? Shall I show you just how you’ve affected me?”

Without waiting for a response, I roughly slid into her in one fluid motion, pressing my hips flush against her backside. She moaned loudly, placing her hands on the table to try to prop herself up but I pressed down on her back with my hand once more, keeping her pushed flat on the table with a single click of my tongue. I began to move then, slowly and without the gentleness she had grown accustomed to me using. Tightening my grip on her hip, I bent down to kiss the back of her neck and down along her shoulder as I removed my hand from her back.

I moved that arm to slide it underneath her, my hand on her abdomen. Pulling her up so she could hold herself up, I made sure she knew in her mind that it was because I had  _ allowed _ her to that she was able. She began moving herself to match my motions, and I moved my hand to press against her heart, an exhilarated shudder running through her when she realized what I was about to do. Without warning, I began to pick up the pace of my movements, her breath catching in her throat with each thrust. As I continued the rough and calculated movement of my hips, my hand moved to her breast and pinched her nipple roughly, causing her to inhale sharply with the shock of pleasure that coursed through her.

I smirked against her skin, nipping at the slope of her neck before pressing wet kisses against her once more, allowing my aether to channel into her from my lips. She let out a gasp of surprise as I continued to trail featherlike kisses against her skin, each one infusing the slightest amount of my arcane essence into her. 

I pressed my hand that was wrapped around her flat against her chest then, slowly infusing the slightest bit energy into my palm as I slid it down her body slowly, causing her to let out a throaty moan at the sudden influx of stimulation I had provided her. When my hand reached her navel, I slowed the movement of my hand to eventually come to a stop just before the apex between her legs. Her body began to tremble as she approached her climax and I chuckled as I started to slow the movement of my hips, her frustration palpable, her mind all but begging me not to slow down, to let her have her release that she was  _ so close _ to.

“You think you’ve won, don’t you?” I purred into her ear before I stood up straight, suddenly moving my hand between her legs to hover over her skin, the aether I was channeling into my palm just barely in contact with her flesh, dancing on the surface, teasing her with a touch she could feel but that was decidedly not  _ enough _ .

“You think you have me all figured out, that you know  _ exactly _ what to  _ do _ or  _ say _ to get what you  _ want _ ,” I continued, punctuating my words with a rough thrust of my hips and she began to tighten around me, her body shaking as she rapidly approached her climax once more, a wave of smug arrogance reaching me. I breathed a chuckle, slowing my movements ever-so-slightly to keep her from going over the edge.

“I did get exactly what I wanted,” she panted as she moved her hips to try to press herself against my hand. I obliged with a smirk, pressing my palm firmly against her as she rocked her hips desperately to reach the precipice, my fingers tracing random patterns on the wet flesh between her legs.

“I told you, didn’t I? That this was a dangerous game you were playing,” I murmured before bending down to press my chest against her back, channeling the slightest amount of my aether into her at each ilm our bodies were pressed against each other to stimulate every last nerve ending at our contact.

“I regret to inform you, my sweet and precious hero,” I started, my voice soft and laced with the slightest hint of sarcasm as I continued to thrust into her. Her breathing was coming out in heavy pants as she trembled, so very close to the end, and I nipped at her earlobe before I finished speaking my sentence into her ear, my voice a growl low enough to rumble against her back. “I will be the victor this time.”

Without another word, I stood up once more and withdrew from her, stepping away as I removed my hands from her body before I turned and walked towards the bedchamber, the room left silent aside from the sounds of her labored breathing.


	69. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More *ahem* sexual content

When he pulled out of me and started walking away, confusion and shock hit me hard. I stood pressed against the table, absorbing his words. I furrowed my brow and gripped the edge of the table, nails digging into the wood. 

Wait- what had just happened?

I pushed myself upright again, but immediately grabbed the table again for support, the trembling in my knees threatening to make me collapse to the ground. I watched as he smirked over his shoulder at me as I tried to calm my body, but the skin between my legs was slick, throbbing with heat from his teasing- I could almost  _ taste _ my release.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and indignation as he sauntered towards the bedroom and I tried my hardest to cut the bond off so he didn’t feel  _ this _ . Surely it would spark some smug response that would make me want to smack him, but I couldn’t seem to-

I let out a frustrated groan and I heard the clear sound of his laughter from the other room.

When my knees were stable enough, I stood straight again and marched into the room to find him lounging on the bed, back resting against the headboard, one hand lying across his stomach, the other holding open a book, his eyes roving over the pages. I stopped in the doorway, eyes narrowed at him.

Even my mind stuttered, unable to comprehend  _ how _ he was acting so nonchalant after...after...

He lifted a brow when he looked up at me.

“My, my, my beloved,” he started, unable to keep the playfulness from his voice. “What a sight you are.”

I clenched my hands into fists. He was provoking me on purpose- and I knew it, but I would get what I wanted. He sat forward, one side of his mouth tugging upward.

“Oh,  _ will _ you, now?”

“Is that a challenge?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Hmm,” he hummed. “Is it?”

I tilted my head to the side, some of my confidence regaining. I was never one to back down, stubborn to the end.

I disappeared in a puff of smoke, immediately reappearing next to the bed. In one quick motion, I tore the book from his hand and tossed it behind me, then put one knee on the mattress as I leaned forward, putting one hand to his chest and pushing him back against the headboard again, the force enough to make the entire bed frame shudder. He exhaled a sharp breath, but I felt a jolt of excitement down the tether.

I realized then that I was  _ still _ doing what he wanted, but I found it hard to care as his desire flared in my chest, the ache between my legs only growing. I swung my other leg over his abdomen and straddled him. He looked up at me, the arrogant smile back on his lips. I breathed a laugh and shook my head as I placed my hands on his shoulders to steady myself as I lowered myself onto him.

“Oh, my dearest,” he cooed, reaching to grip my hips. “Surely you can do better than that.” Before I had time to even question what he meant, he dug his fingers into my skin and slammed me down, crushing my hips against his, earning him a surprised cry from my mouth. My nails dug into his shoulders and his smile widened.

I started moving against him then, slowly lifting myself until I was almost completely off of him, then quickly, roughly bringing myself back down. A loud hiss escaped him. I leaned forward as I continued, pressing my chest against his as I slipped my arms around his neck, hovering my lips over his. This close, soul to soul, I felt him aching to touch me, to kiss me. He leaned his head forward to meet me, but I refused to let him.

He narrowed his eyes at me, his breath coming out in short puffs against my face as I increased my pace.

“Such a tease,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. A sly smile appeared on my face, but his hands slammed me down against his hips again in retaliation, causing a moan to rise up my throat. My arms tightened around him and I placed my hand flat against his back.

When I started filtering my aether into him, I crashed my lips against his, his moan vibrating against my mouth.

My movements turned fast and frantic as I felt myself coming close again. He wrapped his arms around my back, holding me tightly against him as his aether started entering my body, pushing me right to the brink. I tore my lips away from his at the feeling, throwing my head back with a loud gasp.

“[That’s right, my heart’s gleam],” he said, our ancient tongue sending a shiver up my spine. He started trailing kisses down my throat, across my collarbone, every down motion of mine pulling a moan from my mouth as my chest heaved with every breath. I felt a sheen of sweat break out on my skin as I came so close-

With one last powerful, downward thrust, I let myself go, the jolt of pleasure I felt making its way to him. I cried out, my grip on him tightening even further as I shuddered around him, whole body quivering. He buried his head in my neck, my feelings throwing him off the edge, his moan muffled against my skin.

We sat in silence for several long seconds, both of us trembling in the after-effects, chests heaving against each other. I slowly withdrew my aether from him and he exhaled.

“[I love you],” he whispered, his voice unsteady, hands still pressed against my back in an unmovable embrace. I took a deep, calming breath, another shiver threatening to raise bumps on my arms.

“[I love you too],” I responded, one hand threading into his hair. I laid my cheek on top of his head and closed my eyes. 

His grip loosened around me after a few long moments, but I could still feel the ache for me to remain in his arms, so I remained where I was. He sighed against me, his mind immediately going back to what I’d called him earlier and what it meant to him. 

“I’m sorry,” I said honestly, fingers gently brushing through the strands of his hair. “I didn’t know it would make you so mad.” 

“I know. It’s alright,” he assured me, slowly running his hands up and down my back. He raised his head and left a single, tingling kiss on my collarbone before I moved off of him. He slid down, laying his head on his pillow with a content sigh. An amused smile crossed my lips as I watched him. 

In the end, I’d done  _ exactly _ what he wanted, though I felt it was deeper than that. He’d  _ wanted _ me in control, and I did promise I would not disappoint him again.

I leaned down, leaving a slow kiss on his mouth before climbing over him again in search of my previous glass of water.

When I reentered the room, he was lounging with his arms stretched under his head, a smug smile on his face as he watched me.

“What’s that look for?” I asked with a raised brow, coming to a stop by the side of the bed.

“Hmm...who would have predicted that the champion of Hydaelyn, pinnacle of goodness and Light in this world, would like it rough?” I scoffed, and without thinking, dumped the contents of my cup over him.

His eyes widened as shock spread over him, both because of the temperature of the water and my actions. My mouth dropped open for a moment before I burst out laughing, the sound pulling him from his shock. Immediately he was out of bed, revenge on his mind, and I took off running into the main room, tossing the glass onto the cushions of a couch as I passed. 

He followed me, quickly, and I put the furniture between us. He raised a brow at me, unable to keep the smile off his face at the sound of my incessant giggling. 

He took off in one direction and I ran in the opposite, but almost immediately, I heard the hum of his portal and his arm wound around my waist as he stepped through to meet me. I squealed as he easily lifted me, the playfulness and triumph dancing in his mind, and held me against him. With a snap, a whole pitcher of water appeared in his free hand. 

“You’re not playing fair,” I said to him, steeling myself for the inevitable cold that was to follow. He leaned his head down to my ear, his breath tickling me.

“Next time utilize your abilities, then, my beloved, and it won’t seem so unfair,” he whispered, then dumped the water over my head. A shiver ran through me as it soaked my hair and dripped down my body. He released me, setting the pitcher down on a nearby table. 

I shook my head, flinging the water back at him. He chuckled, and with a roll of his eyes, wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me back to the bedchamber with the intention of drying off.

As I passed the indent in the wall that Zenos had made of my body, though, I paused, mood instantly shifting. The longer I stared, the more turmoil it wrought inside me and I frowned deeply, thinking about what Hades had  _ just _ told me about using my abilities.

I had been so close to death many times over these last few years, but... it’s never impacted me with such trepidation before. Why was I so scared now? I furrowed my brow as I felt Hades step up behind me and the realization laid over me. Was it because I now...had something I wanted? Something I...wanted to live for?

“What is it?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pressing a soft kiss on my temple. “If it’s troubling you, I’ll have it fixed immediately.” I bit my lip as I tried to come up with the words. We stood in silence as he patiently waited for me to say whatever it was that I wanted.

“I was...too slow that day.” He nodded.

“Yes, you were.”

“I could have died.” He stiffened slightly at my words, but nodded again.

“You nearly did.”

“I didn’t...like feeling as helpless as I did.”

“Against regular opponents, your physical prowess is incomparable, but Zenos...was not a normal enemy. Like I’ve said multiple times before, you have all the magic in the world.” His arms tightened around me. “Undoubtedly, you would have beaten him with it. You just didn’t think to use it.” I looked to the ground.

“I did just…” I sighed, my eyes downcast. “Too late, I suppose. I’m...so used to fighting with my knives, sometimes I forget I have an affinity. Even...I even use my Light quite sparingly.” He stood up straight as I turned to him, my lips pursed as I thought about the request I wanted to make of him.

“Would-would you help me? Teach me to use it as easily as you do?”

His hesitation was palpable as he stared down at me, taking my measure.

“I just...At the first sign of trouble, my immediate instinct is to reach for my knives. Magic comes so easily to you, but I trained for years without it.” He sighed through his nose.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” I averted my eyes from his as I nodded.

“I want it to come as naturally to me as it does to you.”

“It won’t be a pleasant experience, my beloved,” he continued, explaining his uncertainty. “If I am to train you in such a way, I  _ cannot _ treat you as I treat you now.”

I nodded again, understanding his meaning. It’s not as if I got where I am by being handled like glass, and I didn’t want it to start. He nodded as well and reached to cup my cheek. I closed my eyes, leaning into his hand for a few moments before pulling out of his arms, making my way closer to the wall again. I set my hand in the hole my head had made, over the dried blood staining the stone. “I don’t want this to happen again, Hades”

“Okay,” he agreed, but moved quickly, gently removing my hand from the wall and placed himself in the middle. He raised my arm and brushed his lips over my knuckles. “But I am still having the wall fixed immediately, regardless.”

He dipped down, suddenly, and lifted me off my feet. I inhaled sharply from surprise and he carried me back to bed, drawing the thick curtains to the canopy so that I couldn’t see the wall, then gently laid me on the mattress and leaned over to kiss me, long and slow.

A few days later, after most of the Alliances and Scions had departed, I found myself  _ yawning _ at lunch. It had been a busy morning after being up most of the night. After an amused stroke down the tether between us, I shot Hades a look, unable to keep the sly smile from my lips, but when I noticed Gaia watching us with a raised brow, I cleared my throat and looked away from her, focusing back on my food.

Aymeric sat to my left and on his other side was Lucia, looking quite uncomfortable. Hades noticed it as well, and tilted his head.

“You look familiar,” he said, his words drawn out as he furrowed his brow, trying to remember how he knew her. Finally, his face lit. “Ah, that’s right. I should have known, you look  _ just _ like Livia. If I recall correctly, you abandoned your post to _ actually _ serve in the country you were sent to spy in.” He huffed a laugh and I rolled my eyes. “The sister Livia was  _ so _ adamant she was nothing like.”

I watched as Lucia chewed on the inside of her mouth. “Yes, Your Radiance.” He sat back in his chair, amused at his discovery, smug smile widening. He stretched his hands behind his head as he lounged. I opened my mouth to say something, realizing he was about to say something to provoke-

“What is it about you sisters, I wonder? So  _ fiercely _ loyal to your commanding officers. Livia, too, was quite smitten with Gaius. Which, I imagine, will only get worse now that he is heir apparent.” My mouth dropped open and Gaius shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Aymeric sat up, eyes wide in shock.

“And what of it?” Lucia asked, staring daggers at the Ascian in the room. A silence descended upon the room, no one sure how to respond. Even Hades seemed slightly taken aback at her vague admission.

Finally, she cleared her throat and went back to her plate. I gave Aymeric a sidelong smile, to which he huffed a silent laugh, before I turned back to my other half.

“So, Livia survived?”

“Oh, yes,” he answered me as he sat forward again, leaning his elbows on the table. “She was rescued in time and brought back here for treatment.” I frowned, but nodded. “Unfortunately, her hatred for you is nearly unrivaled at this time, so I temporarily barred her from the palace.” He looked to Lucia once again, who stiffened. “But, if you’d like a... _ family reunion _ , of sorts, I suppose I could send for her.” She clenched her jaw.

“That won’t be necessary,  _ Your Radiance _ ,” she nearly spat. Aymeric reached to place a hand on her arm to calm her. I leaned forward, my face in my palm, as I felt a laugh building through the bond.

“Where’s Ryne, this morning?” I asked, in an attempt to change the subject, lifting my head and looking towards Thancred, sitting at the opposite end of the table, quietly watching the entire exchange.

“I believe she and Alisaie went to explore the city,” Gaia chimed in. “They should be back relatively soon.” I nodded and the room fell quiet again as everyone focused on their lunches.

A few minutes later, a soldier burst into the room, out of breath and frantic. All of the heads around the room shot up at his entrance. Quickly, he dropped to a knee next to his emperor.

“Y-your Radiance!” Hades lifted a brow and motioned for him to continue. “There-there was an accident in the training fields. One of our guests was present during a drill and was injured.” I felt anger rush through to me, filling my chest.

“And  _ why _ , praytell, were you running  _ military drills _ when we have visitors present for a  _ peace treaty _ ?” His voice steadily rose as he spoke.

“I-I-” the soldier stuttered. He waved his hand at the soldier.

“Which of our guests was injured?”

Just then, Alisaie burst through the door, eyes wide and fearful, in much the same condition as the soldier. Instantly, I knew. A sense of dread washed over me.

“Get out,” Hades said to the soldier, his rage starting to boil over.

“Y-your Radiance?”

“Get out!” he yelled, loud enough that the sound almost echoed around the room.

Instantly, Hades was up, staring the twin down.

“Where is she?”

“The-the infirmary-”

Without another word, he made for Thancred, standing at the other end of the table. He took hold of the Scion’s arm and opened a portal. Thancred looked as though he was about to argue, but Hades forcefully pulled him through, his panic pulsing down our tether. 

I was out of my seat in a moment, tugging on the bond to lead the way, and walked through my own portal.

When I appeared on the other side, the doctor who had treated me was standing in front of us, trying to calm the Ascian down.

“Now, Your Radiance,” he began once he took in our expressions. “Don’t overreact. She’s-”

“Which room, Galen?” He sighed and shook his head, then motioned his hand to the door.

“I was just heading there, myself. Come.”

When we entered the room, Ryne was lying in her bed, seemingly barely holding on to her consciousness, sweat covering her forehead. Thancred was at her side in a moment. They exchanged a few soft words as I looked at the doctor with a furrowed brow, waiting for an explanation.

“We’ve given her a tonic for the pain. It will also help her sleep.” I sighed through my nose and looked back at the Oracle. “She is not in immediate danger, but she will need to rest here while she recovers.” I frowned, but moved to stand behind the Scion.

When she saw me, her eyes barely focused, she whispered my name and held her hand out to me. Thancred moved to give me some room to sit on the edge of her bed. I smiled and reached out, brushing some stray strands of her hair out of her face, my other hand grasping hers to my chest. Hades came up behind me and she smiled when she saw him.

He reached down to her other hand, pulling something out of it that she had curled her fingers around. When he brought his hand back, the black ribbon hung out of it in two pieces.

“You...did something to it, didn’t you?” she asked, her voice quiet and breathy. He tilted his head and smiled softly at her.

“A spell of protection.” She breathed a laugh, but her eyes started drooping, the tonic taking hold.

“It saved me from the worst of it,” she said, slowly, trying to force herself to stay awake. I wiped the sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of my shirt.

“Ryne,” I started. “Don’t fight it. Get some rest.” She nodded, letting her eyelids fall closed.

“I’m...so happy,” she drew out, her voice turning dreamy. “To have people...who love me...like family…”

She sagged into the pillow, finally asleep. I tucked her arms under the blanket and blew out a breath.

Alisaie came to a sliding stop outside the room, closely followed by Gaia. They rushed in and stopped next to Hades, who whirled on the doctor, his relief replaced with rage.

“What happened?” he growled, barely able to contain himself.

“The girls were watching a demonstration when an explosive went wayward, striking the ground near the scaffolding. It shook and she lost her balance.”

“That ribbon she had,” Alisaie said, voice threatening to break. “It protected her. I tried to heal her but my spell isn’t-”

“It’s okay,” I assured her. “It wasn’t your fault.” She blew out a stabilizing breath and nodded, but still looked past me, eyes full of worry.

“I want the soldier responsible for this mess brought to me, immediately,” I heard Hades order from the doorway. The guard stationed outside the room spoke his assent and left. I looked over at the Ascian as his jaw ticked, seething under the skin.

“Alright, alright,” the doctor’s voice caught my attention from the other side of the room. “Your young lady is going to be  _ fine. _ Everyone out,” he ordered, but looked towards Thancred, who had taken up a seat at Ryne’s side again. “Except you, you’re her guardian, yes? You can stay.”

I looked to Hades again, who looked incredibly put-out by the doctor’s words. He was about to open his mouth to argue, but I quickly moved to him, threading my arm through his, and tugged him until we were out the door. Thancred watched as we left and gave him a small, reassuring nod.

As I led him back to his suite, he still looked upset. I glanced at him sidelong, trying to come up with something to say.

When I’d closed the door behind us, I sat him down in a chair and sighed.

“She’ll be fine,” I said, leaning down to his face with a small smile, hoping my assurances were true. “And Thancred will let us know when she’s awake.” I sat in the plush chair across from him and flicked my wrist. Two mugs of hot chocolate appeared on the short table between us. “I hope it tastes okay. I haven’t had the kind of  _ culinary training _ you have had, but this is what always helps me feel better.”

He stared down at the mug for a long moment, but I reached for mine immediately. With a sigh of his own, he picked it up and sat back. “I promised myself I’d never care again for an ephemeral being. They have always disappointed me in some way or another, and here I am, again.”

I raised a brow at him as I took a sip. “This is hardly a disappointment, Hades. She isn’t going to die.” He stayed silent as I watched him. I cleared my throat and continued. “Aside from Ryne and I, was the last mortal you cared for...Solus’ firstborn?” I asked as I lowered the mug from my lips. His eyes shot to me and I knew I’d guessed right when I felt a tightness in the tether I wasn’t accustomed to feeling. “You told me in Rak’tika that it was all a ruse- that everything was a means to an end, but that’s not entirely true, is it?”

I felt a sadness coming from him as he averted his eyes from me and I set my drink down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just...At the ball, I heard some older court ladies mention how you’d changed after he passed…”

He looked down, a breath of a laugh coming from him despite what he was feeling. “I suppose you aren’t wrong. As I’m sure you can tell, I have a rather soft spot for children. When they’re eager to learn, they remind me of everything I wanted my own to be like in the days of Amaurot. I suppose...some part of me still continues to long for that, to some degree. It seems silly, when I say it out loud, doesn’t it?”

I furrowed my brow for a moment. Silly?

“Why would that be silly?” I asked him, my head tilting to the side. “I would... _ love _ to have children with you one day, Hades.” He looked back up to me, eyes wide, as if I’d caught him off-guard. “Maybe someday when this is all over and we don’t have to worry about Hydaelyn and Zodiark…” I blew out a breath, imagining what a life that could be. “Maybe one day we could have a family, so long as we both make it to the end.”


	70. Solus zos Galvus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. With Crystal's permission, I'm posting her chapter today as she is flying home for her fall break! :)

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, I found myself chuckling at her words. 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Gaia, I think, my beloved,” I teased, trying to push aside the unease the idea that one of us could be left alone brought. “How ominous. Of course we’ll both make it to the end.”

She narrowed her eyes at me before standing and reaching to take the mug from my hands, placing it back on the table next to hers. 

“You do this thing,” she started, as she bent down to bring her face to my eye level and I blinked at her closeness. “Where you deflect any semblance of a serious conversation with glib humor the moment it crosses some arbitrary line in your mind.”

“Guilty as charged,” I replied with a slow grin and she sighed, rolling her eyes as she stood upright once more. I could feel an undercurrent of worry pulse in her mind and she looked at the door.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” I said after a moment of silence passed between us and she looked back at me. “No news is good news, after all.”

“Was this how it was? How did you function with all this uncertainty?” she asked suddenly, returning to her seat and picking up her mug once more, her eyes downcast as she swirled the liquid around. “If you don’t mind talking about it, that is.”

I sighed, understanding immediately that she was asking about the illness and subsequent loss of the firstborn son. 

“I… have honestly not thought of Regulus in quite some time.”

“You don’t have to talk about him if it causes you pain,” she offered as she took measure of my mood and I shook my head. We sat in silence for several breaths as I gathered my thoughts.

“You were right, by the way,” I started softly as I averted my gaze. “Ryne isn’t going to die and she certainly isn’t a disappointment. Being here, feeling helpless in this room while a mortal I care for is attempting to recover… I suppose it just reminded me of him and I projected those feelings.”

I sighed, looking back at the Warrior of Light to see her give me a slight nod of acknowledgement before I continued, “Regulus was a grown man when he died, even if only just. Though that did not lessen the blow that came with his death. His mother named him, an old Garlean name for ‘little prince’...” 

I rolled my eyes, breathing a laugh as I recalled the day the empress had demanded we choose  _ that _ name. “It made no difference to me--I had no intention of caring for the boy in any sense of the word, and even if I did I was tempered, so how much could I  _ really _ care for him?--so I had obliged the foolishly absurd request. She was beside herself in her affections for me, which I could  _ never  _ understand as neglectful as I was, and when he came out a spitting image of his father with his mother’s pale hair…”

“That boy…” A smile crossed my lips at the memory and I looked down at my hands, remembering how it felt to hold the little warm bundle of blankets in my arms, my hands cradling his head, the light-colored strands of his hair between my fingers. “He was  _ my _ son.”

I looked back at her, exhaling a slow breath. “Everything about him was from me. Solus’ appearance is close enough to my own that the boy looked like he could have been my child in Amaurot. The color of his hair, his eyes… everything was what I imagined my son could have been. If it had not been for the pale and feeble soul he had…” I trailed off, remembering the pitifully lacking color of his soul before sighing.

“But even still, I found I did not care that he was fragmented, because everything else made up for it. He was the  _ wittiest  _ child you could imagine, we could banter for hours and I never grew bored watching him come up with the next retort to add to our nonsensical conversations. It was as if we spoke our own language. It drove his mother  _ crazy _ , which of course, made it all the more worthwhile to nurture.”

“And to watch him _grow_,” I said, wonderment in my voice and I watched a small smile spread across the Warrior of Light’s expression as she listened intently. “How did he get to be so _large_? It was beyond comprehension. Solus is not an outrageously large man, and the empress was petite herself as far as Garlean women go. But Regulus was… impressive. Not that it mattered to _me_ what his height was, though in Garlemald it means nearly everything to some extent.”

“My favorite thing about him, though, was his mind,” I continued, as I reached to lift the mug of hot chocolate once more, taking a long sip, allowing the temperature of the liquid to warm me. “I had him trained in combat, which he was brilliant at, a natural, but we had palace instructors for his schooling and they came to me one day saying he had completed the curriculum for his age and they had nothing else they could teach him without my approval.”

I huffed a laugh through my nose. “Which meant, of course, they were just as incompetent as I figured they would be, fragmented fools that they were, so I took it upon myself to teach him instead. He was always asking questions, always quick to learn. And a natural strategist, the battle plans he formulated at a moments’ notice were impressive, even by my standards. He was the absolute ideal crown prince. The people loved him, and he married a noble’s daughter when he came of age and they had a healthy son very quickly.”

“So what happened?” she asked, her tone sad as she considered how strongly I had felt for the boy. The smile that had been on my face as I thought of him faltered, and I averted my gaze once more. I took a deep breath, leaning back in my chair once more, my eyes gazing up to the ornate ceiling as I thought back.

“A sickness struck Garlemald, without warning. The doctors were not ready for it, and we honestly did not expect it to reach the palace, but…” I tightened my grip on the mug, the anger at what had transpired rekindling in me at the memory. “A diplomat from Eorzea with ‘just a cough’ came to Garlemald, and made it into the palace. At the time, I honestly believed it was intentional, an attack. It spread quickly throughout the staff. The empress caught it as well, but her fever broke in time for her to sit at his bedside with me. She forbade his wife and newborn son from sitting bedside vigil in fear of them catching the illness.”

I frowned, lowering the cup down onto my lap as I looked down at it once more. “I even tried using magic to halt the progression, to bind the pathogen within him, when the doctors looked away, when his mother fell asleep. But it was futile, it ran its course so quickly through him. I watched him waste away before my eyes, just barely a man.”

“I’m… so sorry, Hades,” she said softly and I looked up at her, forcing a smile.

“He knew his time had come, which I think was the worst part, seeing the realization dawn in his eyes that he would not make it to the next sunrise. His mother tried to lie to him, tell him he’d be fine, that he was so strong—the pride of Garlemald, she’d said—and could fight it, but he looked me in the eyes. ‘Father would never lie to me, and I can tell from his eyes that I’ll be gone soon,’ he had said one morning. By dinnertime, he had passed in his sleep.” 

“I declared war the next morning,” I muttered as I shook my head, putting the mug down on the table once more. "An overreaction, perhaps, but it aligned with my underlying plan nonetheless.”

“Didn’t you have more children with her?” she asked and I nodded.

“She and I were never the same after that. We fought  _ all the time, _ so it was easier just to ignore her and distance myself. She blamed me, said I should have lied to him to give him the will to fight. Regulus was, by far, her favorite of our two sons. The second, whose name I don't even care to remember, she raised to be disrespectful whelp towards me out of spite. Varis’ mother was poisoned against me by her as well, and she made him into a vile brat, just like he did with his son. I never raised a hand to any of them, but those repulsive boys tested my patience, time and time again,” I concluded with a heavy sigh.

“Regulus, and then his son Varis through his appearance, served as a reminder, I suppose, not to let myself get attached to mortals, not to place my faith in them,” I muttered bitterly after a moment, shrugging my shoulders. “He did nothing wrong, the poor child, and he let me down just the same.”

A silence fell between us and I looked up to see the Warrior of Light looking down at her mug as she considered the bitterness in my tone and I sighed. “There are exceptions to every rule, of course,” I said then, my tone light and she looked up at me with a raised brow. “And in this case, the exceptions are you and Ryne.”

“You seemed to have cared a lot for him, even tempered,” she commented after a moment and I gave her slight nod with a shrug of my shoulders.

“I suppose, to an extent, yes. I feel perhaps my memories of him now,  _ untempered _ , are what make you feel that way. I can’t say I remember being loving towards him, but it was not expected of me. I was as fond of him as I could have been.” 

I glanced in the direction of the infirmary, honing my sight onto Ryne’s soul and watched as it pulsed with increased strength.The Lord Commander was near her and I quirked a brow as I stood, offering my hand to the Warrior and she placed her mug down on the table once more. “Come, let’s go check on her. I think you’ll find that she's in a better state than she was, and your Ishgardian friend is likely the one we can thank.”

Over the coming days, the remaining dignitaries from the newly formed alliance between Garlemald and the other nations departed, the last of which being the Lord Commander of Ishgard, whose training as a paladin had allowed him to learn some healing magics that aided in Ryne’s recovery. While he was not able to heal as adeptly as the Elder Seedseer, with repeated treatments, he helped the Oracle of Light recuperate to the point where she was well enough to travel once more.

Which meant, of course, that the Warrior of Light and I could leave Garlemald as well to return to the hunt for her soul fragments. As we stood at the airship dock, Ryne approached me with eyes downcast and I arched a brow. 

“What’s the matter? You can’t possibly be worried you’ll miss me  _ that _ much,” I teased and she looked up with a small smile. “Did you pack the books you wanted to borrow?”

She nodded, her expression brightening immediately. “Thank you so much for letting me,” she said with a wide grin and I gave her a slight nod in response.

“Feel free to keep them if you enjoy them. Now what was it that had you approaching me as if someone ate the last sweet roll?”

She frowned slightly before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the two fragments of the black ribbon that was in her hair. “I’m sorry I ruined it,” she said sadly as I held my hand out for her to place them in my palm.

I glanced around for a moment, checking that the coast was clear, gesturing for the guard nearby to turn away. When he did without hesitation, I cupped my hands together for a moment before opening them to reveal the ribbon mended together once more. She gasped and gave me a bright smile and I extended the hand that was not holding the ribbon to the Warrior of Light. 

“This time, we enchant it so you won’t get hurt  _ at all _ ,” I said and the hero breathed a laugh before she took my hand. I placed both of our hands atop the ribbon and she began to channel her aether into it as I placed the spell of protection on it, our aether mixing before settling upon the cloth, giving it a slight iridescent glow.

I looked up at Ryne once more, the enchantment complete, to see her looking at us with tears in her eyes. Without warning, she threw her arms around the two of us, burying her face into the fur of my coat. “I’m going to miss you both so much,” she said, sniffling as I brought my free hand to pat her back.

“It’ll be okay, Ryne,” the Warrior of Light said softly. “You have Gaia and most of the Scions, and you’ll be exploring the Source. Just enjoy the sights. We’ll be back before you know it.”

She pulled back, bringing a hand up to wipe her tears away and I gave her a small nod, a corner of my mouth tilting up. “Try to avoid any military training drills from now on, if you would.” She giggled but nodded as I lifted the hand that was holding the ribbon up. “May I?” 

She took a step back, parting some of her hair to the side for me and I went to work setting the ribbon into a braid as I had previously. When I finished, I let the lock of hair fall from my hand. “Thank you. Both of you,” she said with a soft smile as she lifted the braid up to examine it and I patted her shoulder before nodding my head towards the airship. 

“It looks as if they’ve finished preparing for departure, so you’d best be on your way, Ryne.”

When we finally arrived back at my chambers, having wrapped up all the miscellaneous other responsibilities I had prior to Gaius’ official commencement as head of state, I was bored and annoyed. The Warrior of Light could feel my growing frustration throughout the day and had been sending me little assurances that it would all be over soon, that we’d leave the Source and be on our way when the day was done. 

The prospect of being able to spend time with her alone on a different shard where no one knew anything about either of us was the only thing keeping me sane.

“I was thinking,” I started as I entered the bedchamber, shrugging out of my coat. “Ryne could technically be considered a denizen of the Source now. I didn’t realize it until I saw her among the rest of the Source’s souls, shining with the same intensity.”

The Warrior of Light looked over at me from the desk, her motions in her satchel halted. “Why? She was born on the First.”

I nodded as I sat on the edge of the bed, lifting a leg up onto the nearby stool to undo the clasp on my boot. “Yes, but she absorbed the original Oracle. Her soul is as bright as yours was.”

She furrowed her brow. “So it wasn’t just… absorbing her powers then? It was Minfilia’s soul itself?”

I shrugged a shoulder. “My best guess is the Oracle’s soul waited for her to make her decision, just as that one fragment you absorbed waited after his death for your arrival. She has great potential, that girl. I could tell while I trained her. With the proper guidance, she will grow to be quite powerful.”

The hero hummed in reflection as she continued to work through her belongings, setting them aside neatly along the desk as she went through a mental checklist. I raised a brow as I removed my other boot, silently observing her as she went to work placing the remaining items inside the bag.

“You’re quite organized these days,” I commented once she had finished placing the final item in and sealing the pouch and she looked up at me after a moment, mild alarm in her expression and mind.

“I… didn’t even realize it,” she said quietly. I nodded with a soft smile.

“Persephone’s influence, no doubt. Probably for the best, you were tempestuous on a good day, my beloved.” She narrowed her eyes at me with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Before she could comment, my valet entered the room, humming as he approached the bedchamber. When he entered the doorway, he stopped short, eyes wide as he looked at me before he quickly bowed. “Your Radiance, I had no idea you returned! I apologize for my tardiness!”

I shook my head with a dismissive wave when he stood upright and he visibly relaxed. 

“Do you need assistance with anything before you leave, Your Radiance?” When I shook my head once more, he looked at the Warrior of Light and she did the same. “In that case, I have some final messages for you prior to your departure.”

I let out a soft groan, much to the hero’s and valet’s amusement, but nodded and gestured for him to continue. He droned on about the repairs to the wall that was damaged when Ryne was injured, the most recent military updates regarding withdrawals of troops from the allied lands, and other miscellaneous pointless matters and I nodded my head in acknowledgement, though I barely listened as he read off of the piece of paper in his hand.

“And finally,” he said, clearing his throat nervously. “There’s a message from… a noblewoman. She wishes to remain anonymous unless you were to agree to her offer.”

I raised a brow. “But  _ is  _ she anonymous? Even to me?” The valet shook his head. 

“I have her name here, Your Radiance, if you wished to know it before the message.” I waved my hand in bored dismissal, wanting to be done with this farce so I could nap and then be on my way.

“She… wishes to know if you would be interested in…” he trailed off, his eyes wandering to the Warrior of Light who was barely paying attention. Once she realized he was looking at her, she sat upright, brow raised. 

“If he would be interested in what?” she asked, her eyes narrowing.

He returned his gaze to mine and cleared his throat once more. “She wishes to know if Your Radiance would be interested in her  _ company _ ,” he finished and I furrowed my brow.

“Why would I-”

“Company in your bedchambers,” the hero bit out, her mind filled with annoyance. “Am I understanding her intention correctly?” The valet nodded nervously and my brows shot up.

“Oh,” I replied, pausing in my surprise at her boldness. “Well it’s been quite some time since I’ve received an offer like  _ that _ ,” I mused and the valet nodded once more. “Who is she?”

The valet opened his mouth to respond but I raised my hand to silence him. “Actually, it matters not who she is. An emphatic  _ no _ to her, if you would. And to any future inquiries of that nature as well, though my remaining time here in Garlemald is limited. I have no need for the company of anyone else, in my bedchamber or otherwise.”

The corners of the valet’s mouth turned up and he nodded with a bow. “Understood, Your Radiance.”

Once the last of the loose ends had been tied, I found myself standing at the base of the stairs, looking up at the large throne. The Warrior of Light stood next to me and I looked down at her with a soft smile on my lips.

“Would you like to sit on it? Just the once?” I mused and she breathed a laugh, shaking her head. 

“ _ You _ should go sit on it, one last time,” she said softly and I hummed with a small shake of my head. 

“It’s not my place to sit there any longer,” I replied after a moment, my eyes locked on it wistfully. A wave a reassurance reached me and I sighed. “I did not expect myself to be so sentimental, if I’m being honest.”

Gaius’ voice rang out from the back of the throne room and I looked over my shoulder to see him leaning against the doorway. “Should I call in the infantry to give you a proper send off in the morning?”

A scoff escaped me and I rolled my eyes. “What, as if I’m off to go fight and die in some war in distant lands for the glory of Garlemald? By Zodiark, no.” I looked back at the throne once more as he began to walk towards us. “Spare me the dramatics. I’ll slip out now in the dark of night and the people will be none the wiser.”

“‘ _ Spare me the dramatics’ _ ?” Gaius repeated incredulously with raised brows when he came to stand between myself and the Warrior of the Light, turning his head to look down at the hero. “What have you done to him?”

A soft giggle escaped her lips and I could see her shrug from the corner of my eye. Gaius looked back at me, crossing his arms over his chest. “The people will miss their emperor,” he said quietly. 

I shook my head slowly. “They'll have a new one soon enough, and one who genuinely loves Garlemald in a way I’m not sure I ever could.” I clapped my hand on his shoulder, turning away from the throne. “I leave her to you, Your Radiance.”

Lifting my hand from his shoulder, I offered it to the Warrior as I opened a portal, who looked at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes before she took it. When we stepped through to the other side, we were standing outside a door at the top of winding stairs. She looked up at me with a raised brow and I shrugged a shoulder. 

“Our final stop. Do you mind humoring Solus zos Galvus one last time?” I raised my hand to knock on the door once she nodded. When it slowly slid open, the soldier on the other side instantly stood at attention, saluting, though he was not wearing his helmet. His eyes were wide as they darted to the armored helm laying on a nearby table and I shook my head.

“Be at ease,” I said softly, breathing a laugh at his nervousness. “Grab your helmet and take a break. I require five minutes alone to think in this tower and then you may return to your post.”

“Yes, Your Radiance!” he all but shouted as he did as I bid, grabbing it and heading down the winding stairs quickly before reaching the elevator.

The Warrior of Light watched him leave before looking back at me. “That must have been the nicest you’ve spoken to any subordinate in this city the whole time we’ve been here,” she teased and I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, well, I told you I was feeling sentimental,” I started as I gestured for her to enter the room. “I wanted to say goodbye.”

Confusion filled her mind as I walked in behind her, the door sliding shut behind us. I placed my hand on the small of her back as I led her through the room towards the lookout post on the opposite side. As we walked outside onto the small balcony that served as the aerial watchpost, I could hear her gasp.

“Here, atop this tower, is the highest point in all of Garlemald,” I explained as I came to stand next to her. “You can see for malms around, take in all of her sights. The mountains that make her borders, and the entirety of the city itself.”

Her hand came to grip my arm as she looked around the city, and I stood next to her wordlessly looking across the horizon of the Garlean Empire one final time before our departure. 

“We can always come back, you know,” she said softly, breaking the silence. I shook my head, but gave no other response, my eyes trained on the city below.

“Garlemald isn't at all what I expected,” she commented, her mind playing through memories of her time here. 

“Did you expect brutish soldiers without class?” I mused, arching a brow. “ _ Please _ . We're not savages like in Eorzea.” She scoffed and shoved my shoulder at my jab and I breathed a laugh.

Finally, I stepped back, opening a portal to Mor Dhona for us to travel to the First and looked at the Warrior of Light with a soft smile as I gestured for her to walk through. “If you’ve anything you are particularly fond of with my current visage, I suggest committing it to memory. My tasks as Solus are now complete, so I will be returning to my true appearance.”

She looked over her shoulder, giving me a nonchalant shrug. “If I’m fond enough of something to miss it, I’ll be sure to let you know. The Garlean eye maybe,” she teased before she walked through without another word. With a sigh, I raised my hand to snap, shifting my appearance to what it was in the days of Amaurot before I looked back out at the city. 

“Farewell, Garlemald. It has truly been a pleasure.”

When we finally arrived on the Eighth, night had fallen on the shard. I looked around at the flow of the aether in the air, the faint illumination it provided with the currents of the souls passing by providing me with enough light to make out a pathway to our left. I looked ahead, seeing it lead towards the nearby settlement that the hero had described meeting the child with her soul fragment in.

I laced my fingers with the Warrior of Light’s, gently pulling her in the direction of the cobblestone walkway. “It’s so dark,” she commented quietly. “How did you see this walkway?”

The corners of my lips quirked up and I looked down at her. “The Sight.”

Confusion filled her mind and I could see her squinting as she tried to see if she could see anything. “The one that lets me see the colors of people’s souls? How does that help? It’s pitch black and there’s no one around.”

I grinned at her, pressing my lips to her temple before I led her to a nearby boulder on the side of the road. Turning towards her, I placed my hands on her hips and lifted her up to seat her atop it before winding my fingers through hers once more. “Would you like to see?”

Her eyes widened slightly, but she nodded enthusiastically and I breathed a laugh as I turned back to face the settlement. “Close your eyes, then,” I instructed and she took a deep breath, her mind focusing in on connecting with mine.

I could tell when she could see through my eyes when her breath caught. The town on the horizon was alight with a prismatic array of colors, some mildly brighter than the rest. “Do you see this one?” I asked as I honed my vision in on a pale green one that was laying next to a yellow soul, its hue pulsating fiercely. “This one is awake, it seems anxious about something. The yellow one next to it is asleep. You can tell from the pulsations that come with breathing.”

I looked over to another room, two blue-tinted souls with one laying on top of the other, one more turquoise and the other slightly purple. “These are likely a mother rocking her child to sleep, based on the size of the purple one. A young child,” I explained and could feel the wonder in her mind as she searched nearby for any other colors.

“These two,” I said as I looked across the street into another building to see an orange and a teal soul moving in close proximity with each other, their pulsations erratic. “They’re…likely being intimate,” I mused and could feel the hero flush with embarrassment through our bond at our intrusion. I chuckled as I looked away from them to ease her mind.

“Do you see this all the time?” she asked and I hummed as I considered the question.

“To an extent. To see things this clearly takes some focus, but if I were to show you what I see all the time…” I started, blinking to unfocus from individual souls to allow her to see the faint pulsations of the aether in the air, the souls of the dead floating passed, small orb-like beacons in the faint fog. 

“This shard appears to be balanced in terms of its elements, seeing as how no particular element in the aether is outshining another, causing that faint multi-colored fog. On the First, the aether was very Light-dense, same as with the Fourth and Wind. The reason I can see where the Lifestream is abundant and easily accessed like in Rak’tika because the fog is brighter and more concentrated,” I said, my eyes scanning the horizon to try to find such a spot but coming up empty-handed. “Souls tend to congregate there as well.”

“Is that what those floating orbs are? Souls?” 

“Yes, souls of the dead, either wandering because they are not ready to pass on or heading to be born into a new body,” I explained. “You can tell they don’t belong to a living body because of how they move, and they don’t have the pulsations that come with breathing and a heartbeat.”

Her mind filled with understanding as I let my eyes slowly scan the area, allowing her to observe what she wished for several minutes. She would occasionally point out a specific soul that stuck out to her for me to hone in on and we would make guesses as to what that person was up to, laughing as our ideas grew to be more and more absurd.

“Maybe he’s having a very difficult time passing a bowel movement,” I said and she giggled, squeezing my hand. 

“Or maybe he’s waiting anxiously for his daughter to return home from a date,” she offered and I nodded, humming in agreement as it began to move as if pacing back and forth.

“Yes, that would be likely. An overprotective father.”

Suddenly, something caught her attention in the corner of her vision. “What’s that? A soul or something else? It seems so bright in comparison.”

I looked in the direction her mind was pulling and immediately tensed. “That’s… what an unsundered soul looks like,” I explained, narrowing my eyes as I started trying to figure out what would bring such a soul to this shard. I could feel her confusion as she considered my statement, realizing the implications as there could only be one other person besides myself to have such a soul. 

“Yes,” I confirmed. “That’s Elidibus. Though I cannot imagine what would bring him here.”

Her thoughts began racing at the tension of my mind and I looked nearby, scanning the area carefully for any hint of a fragmented soul that could be drowned out by his brightness. There, faint and barely discernible, was a pale blue soul, nearly white in its color, frantically pulsating as it moved away quickly from the bright beacon that was Elidibus.

I released her hand and immediately created a portal. “Your fragment is with him.”


	71. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know (of course) that this fic contains MSQ spoilers, but this chapter has spoilers for the quest Shadow Walk With Me, which is the quest that becomes available after completing all of the role quests from ShB.
> 
> Also sexual content ahead

I could hardly keep the awe out of my mind as he took my hand and showed me the world through his eyes.

I gasped at the array of colors I saw throughout the town, though hazy when he wasn’t focused. It was absolutely stunning. I was almost jealous of anyone with such a gift… to be able to see the world like this...

“Do you see this all the time?” I asked with no shortage of wonderment in my voice. 

“Hmm, to an extent,” he began, then explained the difference between souls as he showed me, their reactions and moods, even whether they were alive or dead.

I continued watching as we made a game of what the soul could possibly be doing, my smile widening and the happiness I felt that he was sharing  _ this _ with me palpable through the bond.

“What about that one?” I asked as his eyes passed over a soul, pale red in color, that was pulsating quickly, nearing frantic. I tightened my hand around his and giggled as he jokingly guessed what a particular soul was up to, but I had my own ideas. The hue and the way it started pacing back and forth after a few moments of watching reminded me of Thancred and how he worried for Ryne constantly. A fond feeling spread through me as I thought of it, my smile softening. 

After a while, though, I furrowed my brow as, in the corner of Hades’ vision, I saw an extremely bright light. I thought at first it was simply a street light, but it wasn’t close, nor was it inside the small town before us.

Twelve, it was almost blinding. Just like-

“Wait,” I said as he started looking elsewhere, and he paused. I already had an idea but... “What’s that?”

Confusion spiked down the bond as he looked towards it again and his muscles tensed.

“That’s... what an unsundered soul looks like,” he confirmed and my breath caught. I tilted my head to the side. It was beautiful, for sure. Much brighter now against the night than when I had peered at Hades’ golden-

Realization struck me and a wave of panic hit me. Aside from Hades, there was only one other unsundered soul left in this universe.

“Yes,” he confirmed my suspicion and my mind raced with the possibilities.  _ Elidibus _ was here. For what purpose? To help usher in a Calamity? But to do that…

My soul. What could be possibly…

Hades looked around again, trying to focus in on the surrounding around the other Ascian. It was so bright-

My eyes flew open and I blinked the spots out of my vision. Seconds later, he released my hand and opened a portal. “Your fragment is with him.”

Immediately, I slid off the boulder and followed him through, stomach tying in nervous knots.

When we appeared on the other side, it was in time to see Elidibus shoot a blade, made of dark power, straight through the chest of the champion. The hero fell to her knees, the weapon sliding from her hands. My eyes widened and I gripped Hades’ arm tightly, a cry escaping me. This poor girl who I’d met as a child, still  _ so young _ \- this soul who had probably not asked to be the Warrior of Light, forced to fight the  _ good fight _ . 

Tears welled in my eyes as my anger and sadness overwhelmed me, encouraged by the unbridled rage I felt radiating from the man next to me. Without thinking, I released his arm and clenched my jaw, my aether starting to swirl around me as I gathered all the power that I could, my attention and hatred honing in on the Ascian floating in the air above us. 

He looked down at the intensity of my energy and smiled.

“Oh, how nice of you both to finally join me. This is a familiar scenario for you both, isn’t it?” He scoffed. “How does it feel to fail to save yet another?”

Hades moved to place himself between me and Elidibus and crossed his arms. My aether    
stalled, and I breathed heavy, unsteady breaths as I held back, waiting only at his insistence. Elidibus tilted his head as he took in his comrade’s appearance.

“Ah, finally shed the appearance of the Garlean and returned to your natural state, I see.”

“Have you stooped so low now that you’ll attack when someone’s back is turned?” Hades asked with a shake of his head, ignoring the previous comment. “Is this what it means to be a follower of Lord Zodiark now? Some Emissary you’ve turned out to be.”

Elidibus shrugged and raised his hands in mock surrender, the smirk never leaving his face.

“I only came to have a chat with her, but the hero attacked me first, you see,” he explained, a laugh in his words, but he turned his head to focus on me. “I’d calm down if I were you,  _ Altima _ . As the Emissary of Light, I fear the same rules apply. You may not raise a hand to me when I have not attacked you first.” I narrowed my eyes as he taunted me.

“That didn’t stop me before, did it?” I bit out. Hades looked over his shoulder at me, shaking his head nearly imperceptibly, then summoned his crystalline staff to his hand and turned back to the other Ascian.

“You’ll find that restriction does not apply to  _ Lord Zodiark’s _ Architect,” he said. Elidibus seemed to hesitate for a moment, and tilted his head.

“Then I shall take my leave.” He bowed at the waist and opened a portal behind him. “Until next time, dear friends.” He straightened once more, and with another smug smile, disappeared into the Void.

I released my aether from the hold I had on it with a pained exhale, my body shaking as the fight left me and my power dissipating. I looked down at my hands.

“Why did you stop me?” I asked Hades, trying to keep my voice quiet and steady. He turned to me again, his staff disappearing, and placed his hands on my shoulders.

“Elidibus is a master at manipulation,” he started. “He  _ wanted _ you to attack him, same as last time. The difference being is that this time you  _ know _ you’re a seated member of the Convocation, and an Emissary at that. The same rules apply to you that do him, and if you had attacked him with that knowledge, it would have…” He paused, trying to find the words. “It would have basically been a declaration of war and opened up the possibility that anyone you hold dear could’ve become a target.”

I pursed my lips but nodded my understanding, then looked towards the girl lying in the dirt a few yalms away. I could hear her gasping breaths and my anger quickly turned into sorrow. 

“You don’t have to,” Hades assured me. “I can-”

“No,” I said, mustering my resolve, steeling myself for the inevitable. “No, this time it  _ needs _ to be me.” With a slow nod, he released my shoulders and as the sun started rising over the horizon, I knelt down next to the hero. 

She looked up, recognition in her eyes, and reached her hand to me. I slid my fingers into hers and grasped them tightly as a bright, white Light shown where we connected. Tears streamed down my cheeks as she smiled at me, but covered her mouth as a fit of coughs wracked her body. Her hand and lips were smeared with blood when she pulled her arm back.

“I knew,” she began between heaving breaths. “That you’d come for me.” I nodded to her, my hand tightening around hers as I held them against my chest. I reached down and brushed a lock of sweat-dampened hair out of her eyes to search her face. “I-I remember you. That day- and my ball-”

I smiled, sadly. “You were so small, then,” I said, my voice wavering. “I’m astonished you remember.”

“I always did have an amazing memory.” She breathed a laugh that quickly turned into more coughing. I felt her grasp on my hand grow weaker and I breathed in sharply, my chin trembling. 

“I’m sorry,” I said to her. “I’m sorry that it had to turn out this way.”

“It’s okay,” she assured me, weakly. “I always knew...that I was...bound for bigger...and better things.” 

With one last burst of strength, she squeezed my hand with everything she had, then went limp in the dirt, with nothing but my name whispered on her lips. 

I stared down at her for a long while, watching as the rising sun reflected in her unseeing eyes, before placing my hand over the wound in her chest and pulled the pale blue soul out of her. 

Once I absorbed it, Hades came up behind me, leaning down to grip my arm and pull me to my feet. My vision blurred and he asked me a question I didn’t hear as the memory overtook my senses.

_ As I was walking down the walkway, I saw the back of a familiar figure ahead of me. I took a quick look around for any onlookers, but no one was around. With a smile, I ran towards him and leaped onto his back. He caught me easily, hands winding under my legs as he supported my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and heard him chuckle. _

_ “Aren’t you a little old to still be doing this?” he asked me. My mind paused. I knew this voice- Elidibus? _

_ I tilted my head to the side, laying my cheek on my arms.  _

_ “I have some exciting news,” I said, ignoring his question. He released my legs and I slid off of him so he could turn to look at me, a small smile on his face. _

_ “Well?’ he asked, waving his hand to hurry me. “Out with it.” My smile widened at his taunt.  _

_ “Hades asked me to join souls in an Eternal Bond!” I exclaimed, my excitement bubbling over so far that I almost yelled the words. His eyes widened behind his mask and he chuckled again as he led me to a nearby bench. _

_ “Well, it’s about time,” he commented. I rolled my eyes and breathed a laugh. “Oh, don’t look at me like that.” He shook his head. “The two have you have been together for  _ eons _ ,” he exaggerated. I playfully nudged his shoulder with mine. _

_ “I want you to be witness.” He raised a brow at me behind his mask. _

_ “The whole city will be witness, Pers,” he laughed. “Who in their right mind is going to miss the Eternal Bonding of the Architect?” I clicked my tongue. _

_ “You know what I mean,” I said with an exasperated sigh. “I want you to be  _ the _ witness. Officially.” _

_ Elidibus smiled and held up his hands in defeat, unable to skirt around the topic anymore. “Okay, okay.” He leaned back on the bench, stretching one arm behind me. “Of course, I’ll do it. I would be honored. I never could refuse you anything, anyway, even when we were young.” _

_ I sat back against his side, resting my head against his. “That’s how I convinced you to teach me how to play your piano.” He scoffed. _

_ “Yes, and you refused to leave me alone until I did.” He sighed and shook his head. “At the very least, it wasn’t a waste of my time. You are rather proficient at playing it.” _

I was thrust back into reality and I felt my knees buckle under me. I dropped to the ground again, Hades’ arm coming with me. I furrowed my brow as I stared a hole into my pants. The tingling, familiar feeling I got when he touched me…

“I was...quite close with Elidibus, wasn’t I?” He knelt down next to me in the dirt.

“Yes, you were,” he answered, softly, sadly and sighed. “He was like a brother to you from the time you were a child.” I looked up to the air where, just minutes before, he had been, a longing for the old days filling my heart. I dropped my head again.

“He wasn’t always like this, was he?” Hades shook his head and reached for my hand, running his thumb over the knuckles. I closed my eyes when I felt the bond spark with a memory he sent to me.

_ “Are we doing the right thing?” Hades’ voice asked, muffled, as he sat forward in a chair, face in his palm. He looked up to find Elidibus sitting in the chair across the table from him. From the looks of it, they were in Hades’ apartment, devoid of all of his soulmate’s things. _

_ “Honestly?” the other man asked, to which Hades nodded. Elidibus sighed and sat back in his chair. “I don’t know. Lahabrea certainly thinks so, and he’s the smartest of us all.”  _

_ “Persephone was so adamant that we should wait- that we should make absolutely sure.” _

_ “We’re out of time, my friend. I’m sure you know as well as I do that...we don’t have any other option, whether it is right or not. This is our best bet.” Hades sighed, defeated, and nodded his head. They were silent for a long while. _

_ “Do you blame me?” he asked, breaking the quiet. “For the fall of the star?” _

_ “No,” Elidibus started. “I never did. There’s something else at play here- something larger than we realize. It is unfortunate that you have come to bear the blame but, Hades, know that I will always be on your side.” _

The vision faded and I felt tears dripping from my chin. Hades leaned forward to wipe them away. My eyes opened and searched the ground.

“It...makes me sad to see him how he is, knowing now how he used to be.”

“I was much the same not long ago. Such is the tempering to the will of Zodiark.” I sighed through my nose. “As Gaia said, it often gets in the way of rational thought.” I bit my lip for a moment.

“Do you miss how he used to be?”

“I do  _ now, _ certainly. I was never as close to him as your soul was, and he did become one of my closest friends simply because of how close  _ you _ were to him, but when I was tempered, I did not notice or care to notice the changes in any of us.”

I nodded but continued staring at the dirt, my fingers mindlessly drawing patterns into it. Hades watched me for a few moments, sending waves of comfort to me. He sat back on to the ground and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me as he cradled me close. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes, relishing the closeness of his soul and the warmth his body brought me.

“We’ll fix everything,” he told me, laying his chin on top of my head. “I promise, we’ll fix the world. Together.”

I lifted my head, then, and peered up at him, different but still so similar, the sadness of our interaction on this shard written all over his face. I reached up, threading my fingers into his long hair, and pulled his head down to me, softly pressing our lips together.

When I had calmed down, I stood up from Hades’ lap and reached down to help him up as well. He took a moment and glanced in the direction of the town. With a sigh, he looked down to the fallen warrior and moved to pick her up.

“I suppose we should return her so that she can receive a proper burial.” I nodded and he opened a portal. 

I looked around when we went through, concentrating on the souls in the houses around us as they were waking up to start their day. I paused when I saw the red soul I’d seen earlier, pacing back and forth… Hades knocked on the door with his foot. An older man opened the door, grief etched into his face as he realized why we were here. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, releasing a shaky breath. “We tried but...we were too late.” I averted my eyes when I saw the man’s chin tremble, but he nodded knowingly and Hades moved to pass the girl over to him.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice cracking. “Thank you for bringing her back to me.” Hades dipped his head to the hero’s father and turned to me. He laid his arm across my shoulders and opened a portal.

“Let’s head back,” he instructed, softly, then pulled me with him through the Void.

When we arrived back to the First, it was quite late, so Hades quickly explained what happened to G’raha Tia, then walked back with me to our room. I shrugged out of the jacket I was wearing, feeling miserable and ready to climb into bed. I felt a tug on the bond and looked up to find Hades sitting on the bench under my open window. I hesitated, looking longingly at the bed for a moment before turning back to him.

“Come on,” he ordered, holding one hand out to me, giving me a small, encouraging smile. With a sigh through my nose, I did as he wanted, placing my hand in his. He helped me as I sat down on the cushion, my back to him. He pulled me against him and loosely wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his warmth flood me again and I relaxed, looking up at the night sky, glowing with stars as he nuzzled the crook of my neck with his nose, sending chills up my spine at the contact. 

We were silent for long minutes and after a while, I felt his mind turning, trying to figure out what to say to make me feel better. I craned my neck up so that I could see his face. 

“You don’t need to say anything,” I told him, one side of my mouth lifting upwards, slightly. “You being here is enough.”

He looked down at me, then, and the softness of the look in his eyes made my breath hitch. I reached up behind his head, filled with a sudden need to feel him closer to me, my soul pulsing inside me. I let him feel it through the bond and he lowered his head, catching my lips with his as he tightened his arms around me, holding me as close to him as he could. 

I didn’t know what caused my sudden shift in mood. I was still sad, of course, but the moment I felt the beat of his heart against my back, something broke open inside of me, and my mind filled with nothing but my feelings for him. Was the new fragment, my soul one more step closer to whole, to blame? 

I closed my eyes and breathed him in, his scent changed the faintest bit in a way I couldn’t explain. He continued to kiss me, breaking away to place small, slow, reverent kisses down the slope of my neck and shoulder, giving me time to tell him to stop if I didn’t want to continue in light of recent events. Instead, I hummed my approval as I tilted my head away, giving him more access to my skin, but moments later, when the fervid intensity of my want for his touch reached him, he gathered me up in his arms, carrying me back to the bed, a gasp escaping me at the quickness of his movements.

When he sat down on the mattress and set me in his lap, he put one hand on the back of my head, pulling me into him as our lips connected again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my mouth to him, letting his tongue dance with mine. 

Soon, I found the hunger building in me near insatiable, more intense than I’d ever felt before. I reached between us to unbutton his waistcoat and shirt, before easily sliding them off of his shoulders. He removed his hands from my body to discard them to the side, then felt for the hem of my shirt, breaking the kiss so he could pull it over my head.

I moved in that moment so I still sat in his lap, but straddling his legs, and reached back to unclasp the top of my smallclothes as I brought my face back to his. I slid the garment off, then reached for his hand, placing it atop one of my breasts. 

He broke away again, searching my eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked me, concern written on his face, in his voice. 

In lieu of an answer, I raised my hand and flicked my wrist to extinguish the lights in the room. He watched as the lamps dimmed, one side of his mouth tugging upward, then looked back at me. My breath caught again, the gold of his eyes glowing in the near-darkness as he examined my face.

“Gods,” I breathed, taking in the luminous color. I placed one hand on the side of his face as I stared into them, completely mesmerized. 

“Do you like it?” he asked, his words barely above a whisper as he held his breath, awaiting my judgement. 

“You’re beautiful,” I answered, then moved my hand to brush the long bangs of his now-white hair back with my fingers and roughly pressed my mouth against his again, showing him just how much of an effect he had on me. He breathed in a sharp breath as I did, replacing his hand on my breast and started kneading the skin. With a whimper, I ground my hips against his, feeling his arousal through my pants and flicked my wrist, the rest of our clothes disappearing. 

I hummed against his lips at the contact and began moving my hips against his, a soft moan vibrating against my mouth. He gently ran his thumb over my nipple causing a throbbing sensation between my legs and a spike of pleasure down the tether. Heat spread through the entirety of my body as he released his burning desire for me into the bond and Hades gripped my hips, guiding me up and back down again so that he entered me slowly, savoring every second of the sensation as my soul, so close to completion, mingled with his.

When my hips were flush against his, he wrapped his arms around my back, holding me tightly, as he started gently moving his hips, pushing himself deeper. I let out an unsteady breath and I rid myself of my inhibitions and my sadness and let myself feel  _ only _ him.

He pressed his forehead to mine, his thoughts racing through my mind, repeating over and over how much I meant to him, how much he [loved] me. I closed my eyes and returned his sentiment, his thoughts threatening to bring tears to my eyes as he continued, holding me still, holding me down, every ilm of my body against his. I wound my arms under his, laying my palms flat on his shoulder blades and released a small, slow stream of aether into him. 

I felt the effect it had on him through our bond as the steady movement of his hips picked up, repetitively hitting the spot deep inside me with precision, pulling breathy moans from my mouth. I moved one arm and wrapped it around the back of his head as he rocked me against him. My hand fisted in his hair as my chest heaved, every exhale a small cry of pleasure, closer and closer to the edge. 

I felt his release inside of me as I tightened around him, both of us crashing our lips together to muffle the sound of our climaxes. Breathing heavily, entire body shaking in the aftermath, I collapsed into him, resting my head in the crook of his neck. His arms loosened around me as he threaded one hand in my hair, the other moving in soothing lines up and down my back. 

With the feeling of him so close to me, so gentle with me, the tears finally rose to my eyes. This was all I ever wanted, all I ever dreamed of, and every fragment closer seemed to amplify my feelings for him a hundredfold. 

And I knew, by the nature of our intimacy, every thought I was having was entering his mind. He breathed a laugh and turned his head to kiss my temple. 

“[I love you with everything I am, with everything I have],” I said to him with a wavering voice, Amaurotian now easily sliding off my tongue, my face still buried in his neck, trying to contain my tears of joy. 

He pushed me back, prompting me to look in his eyes, a smile on his face. “[I love you too, my heart’s gleam. I wouldn’t give this up for all the stars in the night sky.]”

A tear fell from my eye as his words filled me with something more than happiness. He leaned forward, placing a small kiss over the trail of water sliding down my cheek, catching the drop with his lips. I huffed a laugh and wiped the remainder away when he pulled back. 

“We should sleep,” he said, nudging me so that I moved off of his lap. “You’re exhausted.” I nodded and let him lie me down on my pillow, facing him. I placed one hand on his cheek as he examined my face. He pulled me flush against him, pressing his mouth to mine once more before tucking me under his chin, settling in for the night.

When I woke the next morning, I opened my eyes to Hades walking out from the bathing room, his hair wet. When had he gotten up? He came to a stop on the side of the bed, next to me.

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” I whined, as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. “Maybe I wanted to take a bath  _ with _ you.” When he didn’t respond, I peered up at him again. He had stopped short as he stared at me with wide eyes, his breath catching. I frowned. “What?” 

He blinked, and inhaled sharply. “Your soul is just…” He smiled, and leaned down, kissing me slowly. When he pulled away, he looked me in the eyes and tucked a lock of messy hair behind my ear. “It’s so bright, my beloved. I can almost see it sparkling. Truly breathtaking.”

My mouth tugged upwards as he straightened with a smirk. “And I am sorry. I will  _ most certainly _ wait next time.”

When we sat down to breakfast with the Exarch, we were back to business, trying to figure out how we could possibly find the soul of the Thirteenth and final fragment of my soul. I lifted my fork to my mouth as I thought.

The Thirteenth was a void, that we all knew. The carrier of the soul most certainly wouldn’t have survived, the Ascians would have made sure of that, right? I chewed my food and furrowed my brow. Hydaelyn hadn’t mentioned anything about  _ how _ we were to find this fragment, no clues provided as to where it was hiding.

Gaia and Ryne were working to harness Eden, that much was true, but they hadn’t yet been able to control it with enough confidence that we may take it to the shard and cleanse it of its Darkness. How would we even get there to begin with?

There wasn’t much known about the Thirteenth among any of us but… I paused, realization striking me. I knew where to find someone who would know more.

“Cyella,” I said, outloud, after I’d swallowed my mouthful.

“Sorry?” Hades asked. I looked up, both the Ascian and the Exarch staring at me. I set my utensil down.

“Well, just after our final battle,” I began again, earning a frown from Hades. “A woman approached me with a tale of...bringing the Warriors of Light of the First together. Cyella...was a hero, brought here from the Thirteenth to hasten the Rejoining of this shard.”

“Of course,” G’raha Tia said, bringing his hand to his mouth in thought. “If she, too, was part of the Warriors of Light, then surely, she must have some idea what fate beheld the warrior with your soul fragment.” I nodded and stood from my seat, the rest of my breakfast forgotten.

“I know exactly where to find her.”

When she saw me walk up the wooden stairs to the restaurant just outside the Pendants, she paused her work, quirking an eyebrow at me. I made my way to her, Hades on my heels. She motioned for us to sit at the table she was wiping down.

“I figured you would come to ask me more questions at some point,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest and she leaned back in her seat. I leaned forward, my elbows on the table.

“We’re looking for...a soul. One particular one from the Thirteenth.” Cyella tilted her head, confusion crossing her face. “They would have been a hero, part of your group. Most possibly the leader.”

“Cuchulainn?” I furrowed my brow. That name…

“Now  _ that _ is a tragic story,” she began. “And one I’m sure you’ve heard before. Unukhalai told it to you some time ago, as I recall, from your memories.”

“The...auracite wielding hero?” I asked, folding my arms in front of me. Cyella nodded.

“The very same. He used the stone so often that he began to change.” She sighed and looked down at her lap. “He...transformed into this hideous monster with an insatiable hunger for aether.”

“But, I…fought and killed Cuchulainn on the Void Ark.” I frowned. “How did he end up there?”

“It is my understanding, that when the Flood of Darkness was released upon the world, in a fit of panic, the Ascian Igeyorhm implored a Paragon for help. He raised another soul, who transported the voidsent created by the war and the darkness through time- to the Void Ark, knowing that they had capable holding cells for these beings. A last-ditch attempt at fixing the mistake, I suppose.” She huffed a laugh and shook her head. “Obviously, it didn’t work. By this time, Cuchulainn had transformed completely, no longer human in any capacity, and was sent with the rest. The sudden overflow of voidsent on the Ark caused them to break free of their cells and...well, you know the rest.”

I quickly looked up at Hades, who tilted his head to the side, hand going to his mouth in thought. 

“I see.  _ That’s _ what they were doing.” He shook his head. “Interesting.” He looked at me and nodded.

“Well, I guess we know where to start looking.”


	72. Hades

Upon our return to the Source, the Warrior of Light went straight to reaching out to the Scions through their linkshell, inquiring as to their statuses and when or where they could convene to discuss the next and possibly final step in the process to complete her Rejoining. 

Though she tried to keep the tension from her voice, I was certain they could hear it just as clearly as I could. She was nervous and unsure, that much I could tell from her body language and posture, but her mind was suspiciously quiet.

I furrowed my brow, tilting my head as she continued her conversation with Alphinaud, who was supposedly taking care of some unfinished business in Ala Mhigo from the bits of the conversation I could glean just from her side of it. She paced back and forth, one hand on her hip, the other up to her ear as she nodded along to whatever it was he was saying.

“Got it. Okay, and you’ll reach out to Alisaie and Thancred? They should be with Gaia and Ryne,” she said, pausing to wait for the response. “Great, sounds good. We could probably just catch up with them before they reach Nym and all convene there, if that’s convenient for you.”

She stopped in her pacing to sit down on a nearby boulder, crossing her legs as she listened intently to whatever the twin had to say. “Oh, I see. Maybe we should just meet in Ishgard then.” She hummed as she nodded and I crossed my arms over my chest, trying and failing to be patient as she wrapped up what should have been a quick final conversation. 

Alphinaud apparently was as long-winded as I was. 

She glanced up at me with a knowing smile. “Alright, I have to go before Emet-Selch gets more impatient,” she said and I rolled my eyes. “He’s been waiting as I contacted each of you, so I suppose this is some form of torture for him based on his expression.”

When she finally lowered her hand from her ear, she stood and stretched her arms above her head. I blew out a slow breath as I examined her carefully once more. 

“You’re very quiet,” I said finally, after a few seconds passed. 

“Did you have something you specifically wanted me to say? I’ve been speaking for the last hour,” she mused with a soft smile, a twinkle in her eyes letting me know she knew exactly what I was talking about.

“Your mind. It’s quiet,” I clarified and her smile widened. 

“It’s taken you _this_ _long _to notice?”

I narrowed my eyes. “I distinctly recall an instance in which you specifically asked me  _ not _ to block you out,” I remarked, unable to contain the accusation from my voice and she rolled her eyes. Instantly, I could feel smugness reach me through our tether, its currents flowing freely once more. 

My body immediately relaxed and I exhaled, reaching my hand out for hers, which she readily gave. I twined my fingers between hers, stepping towards her to close the gap between us as I raised our joined hands up to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. She breathed a soft laugh at my sudden tenderness, no doubt receiving the flood of relief I felt at the reconnection. 

“I…” she paused, exhaling slowly. “I thought you’d be excited that I’ve learned how to control the bond better,” she finished, her voice soft.

I took another step towards her, pressing my forehead to hers. “I am, don’t misunderstand,” I replied, my voice barely above a whisper. “I just…”

She raised her other hand to cup the side of my face. “I understand,” she said, a soft smile on her lips. “It’s lonely.”

I responded with a slight nod, her words describing exactly how I felt with the absence of the ebb and flow of her mind in the background. Even if we didn’t hear all the thoughts the other person had, the open connection had a distinct and comforting feeling, one I had not realized I would miss until she had intentionally shut it off.

We stood in silence, neither of us moving, simply enjoying the company of the other through the Eternal Bond, for several minutes. Finally, I took a deep breath. 

“It’s strange,” I started, bringing my hand up to place it on top of hers that was still resting on my cheek, giving it a slight squeeze. “I spent how many thousands of years disconnected from you, and less than an hour of silence and it felt as if I’d fall apart. But now I understand  _ why _ you made that request of me, to keep the connection open no matter what.” 

I breathed a laugh. “I don’t think I was ever so  _ needy _ . It’s almost a little repulsive.”

Standing on her toes, she pressed her lips against mine, lingering for a moment before she pulled back. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t mind that you are,” she teased and I narrowed my eyes.

“So you agree,” I accused and she stepped back, holding her hands up in the air in surrender, amusement filling the current between us.

“Your words, Hades. Not mine.”

She locked her eyes with mine before a giggle escaped her despite her best efforts to contain it and the corners of my lips pulled upwards. 

“Well,” I said, as I opened a void portal. “So long as you don’t mind, perhaps I’ll continue to be. For the time being.”

As night fell in the Holy See of Ishgard, the Warrior of Light led the way through the city, occasionally pointing out anything of note that had impressed her during her time here, before we finally arrived outside of a sizeable manor. 

“This is where we’ll stay,” she said as she walked up to the guard stationed at the door. He seemed to recognize her straight away and welcomed her happily back to Ishgard before showing us in. 

“I’m sorry that no one could be here to greet you,” the guard said. “Lord Edmont is out on official business and has taken most of the household with him.”

The hero shook her head. “It’s fine,” she assured him. “We’ll manage.”

“I can send for the maidservants if you need help setting up a room,” he offered and she sighed with a soft smile, shaking her head once more.

“Have you ever known me to be bothersome?” she asked and the guard shook his head with a quiet laugh.

“If you need anything, just let me know. Lord Edmont would be furious if he knew I left you and your guest unattended.”

With a respectful nod, he excused himself and left us alone. She turned to face me and I raised a brow at her, the unspoken question on my mind to elucidate why this is the first I’ve heard of this Isgardian noble with whom she is so intimately acquainted.

“I’m a ward of House Fortemps,” she explained as she turned to lead the way to the bedrooms. “We can make ourselves at home here.”

“I believe I was sleeping while you were on your excursion here in Ishgard. I’m unclear on the details; I’m afraid I didn’t really pay much attention, least of all once I realized it was because of Lahabrea that I didn’t get to continue sleeping, but I heard bits and pieces about you. Some nonsense with an Archbishop? ” I muttered as we walked down the hallway, looking at the paintings of the members of the household that were up on the walls.

“Thordan,” she bitterly replied with a tense nod. Even with her improved proficiency with the Eternal Bond, I could still make out the surge of anger and sadness at the thought of whatever had transpired here. “A son of the lord of this house fell in a battle against Thordan’s men. It’s... a touchy subject, even for me.”

“He meant a lot to you, this fallen son?” I asked as she pushed the door to our room open and walked inside behind her.

She nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed, and I pushed the door shut behind us. She looked down at her lap sadly as I walked over towards the double doors that led to a balcony.

“I’m assuming you don’t wish to talk about it?” I inquired when a few moments passed in silence and she sighed, rising from the bed to walk to stand beside me. 

“I miss him,” she said softly, as she gazed up at the sky through the window. “He was a true knight, but more than that he was a great friend.”

I hummed with a nod, pushing the doors open, a gust of the cold wintry air hitting us immediately and she wrapped her arms around herself in response, rubbing up and down her arms in an attempt to stave off the cold. 

“I’m sorry you’ve suffered such a loss, my beloved,” I offered as I snapped my fingers, the sofa that was placed in front of the fireplace in the room appearing on the balcony. “I can tell it affects you greatly, even now.”

From the corner of my eye, I could see her bite her lower lip in an attempt to stop its trembling, sadness filling the currents between our minds. Despite my desire to reach out and hug her, I stayed my hand. I could tell that she did not need or want such a thing, that she would just feel worse if I brought more attention to her sorrow, and so I walked outside, looking back over my shoulder at her as I sat on the sofa. 

“I have it on good authority that there will be a meteor shower tonight,” I said softly, giving her a small reassuring smile as I patted the spot next to me. “Join me?”

She huffed a laugh, coming to sit next to me as a single tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily before settling herself to curl up against me. 

“You’re just trying to distract me from feeling sad,” she said as she gazed up at the stars.

“I am, yes,” I admitted readily as I wrapped my arm around her. “But mostly I want to enjoy the final night devoid of all the blundering noise the Scions make with you in my arms, staring up at the stars.” 

“So how can you tell?” she asked, changing the subject, her eyes trained on the sky above. “That there will be a meteor shower tonight?”

“It’s the way the air feels, the way the sky looks,” I explained. “There’s almost… a trail of energy across the sky,” I reached my other arm up, pointing a finger up and trailing it downwards in a diagonal towards the horizon. “I can’t explain how I see it, because it has nothing to do with the Sight.”

She hummed as she considered what I had told her, her eyes squinting at the sky in an attempt to see if she could make anything out, and I continued, “But I’ve always been fascinated with the night sky even when I was a child and am perhaps more aether-sensitive than most, so maybe I just trained myself to see it over time.”

“What is it about the sky that you like so much? You asked me if I stargaze when I first pulled you out of the Lifestream and you’ve made maps of the stars on each shard in your book,” she said, curling herself closer to me when an icy breeze blew passed.

Sensing that she was cold, I infused aether into my palms with a warming enchantment, slowly moving my hands along her body and she relaxed into my touch, a small sound escaping her with the brief respite my touch brought from the cold bite of the winter air. After a moment of warming her, I breathed a laugh, snapping my fingers to conjure a wool quilt for us before looking back up at the sky.

“It’s... the only thing that didn’t change,” I murmured, scanning the constellations above. “After the Sundering, the only aspect of this world that remained the same was the orientation of the stars in the sky. Looking up at them was the one comfort that reminded me of home, even when the souls around me were pale and heartbreakingly sad to behold.”

She looked up at me, a frown on her lips and I chuckled. "But we're trying to avoid sad topics, so instead, allow me to compare constellation legends with you."

I pointed up at a cluster of stars, slightly more red than the rest around them, and she followed my finger with her gaze as she settled into my arms once more, pulling the quilt up to her chin. "The Bole," she said and I nodded slightly.

"Something about the World Tree offering protection to the weak and the first gate to the heavens, if I recall correctly," I mused and she nodded in response. 

"In Amaurot, there was no ‘gate to the heavens’, since we believed that souls simply passed to the Underworld upon voluntary release from physical form. The constellation represented a maiden who, distraught from the relentless pursuit of a suitor, begged her father to turn her into a tree to protect her.” I chuckled and shook my head. “That myth was the basis of the modesty and no extraordinarily outrageous displays of affection in the courtship process in Amaurot, to preserve the peace and dignity of all parties involved.”

“So still a tree, then,” she said teasingly, as her eyes scanned the sky for another constellation and I nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. 

“Interestingly, on the Fourth, it’s called the Aegis of Minerva, for one of their equivalents of the Twelve. Which if I’m being honest… it certainly looks more like a shield than a tree, but the meaning is still meant to be protection.”

“Why bother learning their meanings?” she asked, tilting her head to glance up at me once more. “If the shards were just going to be rejoined, why did you look into their constellations?”

“Boredom, mostly. Also reconnaissance. If I was meant to walk among them, I had better look and act the part, wouldn’t you agree?” One corner of my mouth tilted upwards as I continued, “I was also curious to see if any shard would come up with the same meaning as the original one somehow.”

“Did they?”

I shook my head. “The Source is perhaps the closest.”

The hours passed quickly with the two of us discussing the different meanings of the constellations on the Source compared to Amaurot, as well as any I found particularly interesting on the shards. But somewhere between that which was known on the Source as the Ewer and the Spear, I felt her mind start to drift off. Try as she might to resist it, she trailed off in the middle of her sentence, curling her body closer to mine, and fell asleep. Once she had fallen completely into a deep slumber, I shifted us carefully for her to be cradled in my arms, adjusting the quilt to better cocoon around her to keep her warm.

Smiling down at her, I was reminded of our first day together, though she had been shivering from aether sickness instead of the cold of winter, and I was struck with the realization that our relationship had changed so very much in a short amount of time.

I was wary at first, my feelings for her that developed in my dreams causing turmoil within me when they had initially appeared. But now, as I took in her starlit face, there was no doubt in my mind that I had fallen madly and deeply in love with the Warrior of Light.

She reminded me that we stargazed together our first night together after my retrieval from the Lifestream as well, and the pang of sadness that filled me at the possibility that our final night together could be spent the very same way nearly took my breath away. How tragically poetic.

We were so close to her Rejoining, and as I took in the breathtaking appearance of her soul as it was, one fragment short of whole, I found myself wondering if it was worth the risk a complete Rejoining would bring.

While I was almost completely certain she would remain in the end, that her strength of character and the sheer willpower she possessed would give her precedence…  _ almost _ certain was not  _ certain. _

Surely I would be happy to behold her as she currently was for the rest of her life, however short it may be. She shone brilliantly now, where she had previously been muted, a dulling fog preventing the iridescence from shining through. Silver with the faintest hint of blue, so suffused with Light that she was all but a beacon in the night.

All that was missing was the sparkle she used to have. That unique occasional glimmer that would reflect the Light of her soul in  _ just _ the right way to take my breath away.

Surely I could live without it? 

How long would she live as she currently was? Would her lifespan even be extended at all?

Was it greedy and selfish to ask for more if it meant risking her very existence to achieve it?

I glanced up at the sky then as the energy of the air intensified, leaning down slightly to whisper her name in her ear. She furrowed her brow in her sleep, mumbling that she wanted to keep sleeping. A slow smile spread across my mouth as I took in the pout of her lips, her brow furrowed with the annoyance at being awoken. 

As she curled herself closer to me, burying her face into my chest, I repeated her name, speaking slightly more loudly. She began to rouse from sleep then, her eyes fluttering open slowly, confusion in her mind as she could not remember falling asleep.

“The meteor shower will start soon, my beloved,” I said softly and she blinked, reaching a hand up to rub her eyes before she glanced up at the sky.

“How long was I...?” she mumbled as I pressed my lips to her forehead.

“Not long, don’t worry,” I reassured her and she moved her hands to wrap around the back of my neck, adjusting herself on my lap to better see the sky. “I wasn’t sure if I should wake you, but I didn’t want to risk inciting your wrath.”

She nodded with a huff, though a soft smile appeared on her lips. “I would have been more than upset. You coaxed me out into the cold with the promise of a meteor shower and I wanted to make a wish.”

I furrowed my brow, tilting my head and she looked back at me with a raised brow when she sensed my perplexion. “Really? You’re telling me in Garlemald people didn’t wish on shooting stars?”

“No,” I replied with amusement in my voice. “In Garlemald, you achieved your wishes through hard work and perseverance, not wishing on a ball of cosmic rock set aflame by the aether in the atmosphere.”

She rolled her eyes, looking back at the sky intently. “ _ Boring _ . That’s what that sounds like. I’ll have you know every single one of my wishes have come true.”

“Is that so? And how many shooting stars have you wished upon?” 

“Two,” she sheepishly admitted and I raised a brow at her.

“Small sample size,” I mused, adjusting my arms around her to draw her closer against me when a gust of cold wind blew by and she moved the blanket to better cover the two of us. “I’m not sure it proves that these shooting stars are enchanted to grant wishes.”

“Okay, tell you what,” she started, looking at me once more with a gravely serious expression and I had to suppress the chuckle that threatened to escape at the intensity of her gaze. “If you wish upon a star with me, and our wishes don’t come true, I’ll admit that it’s all nonsense. But if you make a wish, and it comes true, you have to admit that just  _ maybe _ there’s some merit to my enchanted cosmic rocks.”

“That seems fair,” I replied and she nodded, looking back at the sky. The corners of my lips lifted up as I watched the profile of her face, her eyes locked intently on the night sky. 

“You’re full of surprises,” I whispered after several minutes and she blinked from the unexpectedness of my statement, looking back at me. “It’s refreshing. Even knowing you as well as I think I do, you still manage to have something new about you to teach me.”

She smiled brightly and I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat at the sight, but I nodded my head to remind her to look at the sky. The moment she turned back, a gasp escaped her and she tightened her hold around my neck, coaxing me to look at the sky as well.

I watched the streaks of light shoot across the sky, one at a time, before I returned my attention to the Warrior of Light. Her eyes followed the trail of each meteor as it fell, her mind churning as she tried to decide what to wish for. As I watched the reflection of the shooting stars dance across her eyes, I knew immediately what I wanted to ask of these allegedly enchanted wish-granting stars.

“Do we share our wishes?” I asked softly, and she shook her head vigorously and I breathed a laugh, turning my attention back to the meteor shower once more.

When the next meteor shot passed, I tightened my grip on her, pressing my lips against her temple. The only thing I could think to wish for… was that she would remain by my side until the end.

Over the course of the next day, the Scions arrived in Ishgard. A quick linkpearl conversation later, and it was agreed upon that we should gather at the airship landing to continue on our journey. Once our preparations had been completed to depart to the Sea of Clouds, the hero and I made our way to meet with the Scions. 

When we finally turned the corner, the Warrior of Light called out to the Scions, and they looked up from their conversation in our direction. Confusion marred the faces of a number of them, save for the Oracles and the miqo’te mage and I could feel a similar confusion reach me from the hero once she took in their expressions.

I knew, of course, immediately what their source of perplexion was and had to suppress a smirk when we finally approached the group.

Alphinaud tilted his head, looking me up and down as discreetly as he could before he looked back at the hero with a warm smile. “I’m happy to see you well, my friend. But…” he glanced back at me for a moment before continuing. “Where is-”

The female twin interjected with a sigh. “That  _ is _ Emet-Selch, you idiot.”

Alphinaud’s eyes widened and he looked at his sister incredulously before looking back at me.

“You don’t see it? It has to be! Look at the bone structure. There’s no way those aren’t Emet-Selch’s cheekbones,” she remarked.

“Thank you for paying such close attention to my appearance, Alisiae,” I mused and a grin spread across her lips, triumph clear in her expression and posture. 

“I  _ knew _ it. It’s also the way he carries himself,” she announced with a nod, her hands on her hips. “That arrogant air about him could belong to no one else.”

I raised a brow with a smirk. “What a shame that you’ve ruined it so immediately after earning it, girl. Never again, I suppose.”

Alphinaud let out a laugh, patting his sister’s head when she visibly deflated. “Seems even Thancred will be called by name before you make it back there, Alisaie. It’s alright, small steps,” he taunted and she shot out her elbow to impact his ribs roughly, causing him to double over with a cough.

“With reintroductions out of the way,” I started with a sigh, “We believe the final fragment is on board the Void Ark. The Warrior of Light and I were going to-”

“Hold on,” the gunbreaker interjected. “You mean the two of you will go  _ alone _ ?”

I hesitated a moment. “Is that a problem?”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” 

“I don’t see why not,” I said, crossing my arms over my chest. “It’s just some voidsent-”

“That same arrogance is what got you defeated the last time. ‘It’s just some fragmented weaklings’, and look how you ended up.”

I frowned, averting my gaze, but nodded. “Point taken. Very well, we will  _ all _ go onto the Void Ark in search of the final fragment of her soul.”

“Besides,” Alphinaud chimed in hoarsely as he rubbed his side gingerly, his expression failing to mask the uncertainty he felt, “I think we’re all anxious to know how things turn out upon the absorption of the final shard.”

I exhaled a breath through my nose, nodding once more before the airship captain called to us that preparations for our journey had been completed. Upon our arrival on the Void Ark, the Warrior of Light took a deep breath. “It’s here,” she said, raising her hand and pointing straight ahead. “It’s close.”

The Scions unsheathed their weapons as I summoned my staff, and the hero began heading in the depths of the Ark with the rest of us following behind. The hallways were relatively empty, having been cleared by her previous excursion here, but the air was suffused with aether, and I could feel the instability caused by the influence of the voidsent. With so much aetheric energy concentrated in one party, we were forced unsurprisingly to encounter a monster or two hungry to feed. Though they were not difficult for us to defeat, it made the process of progressing towards the fragment longer than necessary. When we finally arrived at the large room with a central platform surrounded by smaller platforms, the hero paused, sheathing her daggers.

There, in the middle of the room, was a faint floating orb, a single soul tinted just the right shade of blue. She took a deep breath and approached, speaking to the fragment that none of us could see in hushed, reassuring tones. Not long after, she extended her hand towards it and I tensed, an anxious dread filling me.

“Wait,” I said as she began to guide the fragment into herself and she paused, looking over her shoulder at me. “I-”

I shook my head, taking a deep breath before walking the few steps between us as she turned to face me. Reaching my hands up, I brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her face before cupping her face between my hands, exhaling slowly through my nose. 

“[I love you, so much so that I don’t know how I survived my life before you were in it],” I whispered.

She raised a hand to lay it on top of mine, her eyes searching my own for a moment as she felt through the bond to read my emotions. “Don’t act like you’re saying goodbye to me or I won’t go through with it,” she said, speaking barely above a whisper and I frowned, moving my thumbs along her cheekbone before pressing my forehead to hers. 

“So don’t,” I said fervently. “We’ll live out the rest of your life together and when your soul is reborn, I’ll find you again.”

She breathed a laugh. “What happened to all that confidence in Garlemald? What happened to restoring our home?”

I shook my head slowly. “That was before I almost lost you. I-I can’t imagine _ truly _ losing you. You’ll be easy enough to find upon your rebirth with your soul as it is, and if I have you I can live without the restoration-”

“It will be fine, Hades,” she interjected with a small smile and a reassuring nod. “You’ll see.”

She squeezed my hand, lifting it from her cheek and taking a step back. “No kiss either, then I’ll really think you’re saying goodbye to me,” she teased as she turned away back towards the soul fragment, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. She raised her hand once more, guiding the soul into her chest slowly.

A bright flash of light shone where she stood, and I had to shield my eyes from the sheer intensity of it as a gust of wind blew through the room before encircling the Warrior of Light in a cocoon of Light and Wind. The Scions tensed behind us, but watched in silence with bated breath.

When it dissipated, I blinked, my breath catching and my throat tightening at the sight of the soul in front of me, whole once more when it had not been for thousands upon thousands of years. The sparkle I had longed to see had returned, its glimmer making my heart rate accelerate at the mere sight of it. This was a soul that I never thought I would ever behold as it was meant to be following the Sundering, at least not until after the Great Rejoining. 

This one soul was so remarkable to see that it would warm my own no matter what the circumstances, the mere presence of it in my life a healing balm that kept me from breaking from the pressure my position had brought in the days of Amaurot. Beholding her once more, seeing her whole and feeling the comfort her mere existence afforded me… how had I survived without her? How had I not buckled under the sheer weight of the burden I placed upon myself without her to support me?

A strangled sound escaped me with a shuddering exhale and I reached to grip the clothes the figure before me was wearing, barely registering the Amaurotine grey robes as I threw my arms tightly around her, burying my face in her shoulder as I grabbed the back of the robes in fists. 

“Hades, my love, not so tightly,” an achingly familiar voice said softly, with the slightest hint of a laugh, the pitch and lilt of it one that I had not heard in eons. Her voice alone filled me with a flooding sense of relief, with warmth running deep within me that I felt myself begin to tremble as I tightened my grip, my knuckles turning white from the strength of my hold on her robes.

I was immediately enveloped by a warm and familiar aura, unique to this soul. The aura that indicated that the soul was Unsundered, its presence made by the slightest amount of aether that flowed outside of the body to interact with the environment. It met my own, caressing it in a way it had not been for so many years and I felt my shoulders shake as I squeezed my arms tighter around her, tears welling up in my eyes and spilling forth before I even realized they had formed.

“What of the Warrior of Light?” I asked quietly, realizing that I held Persephone in my arms and she raised her hands up to wrap around me as well. 

"Have you moved on so decidedly that you're more worried about her than happy to see me, Hades?" she teased, running her hands up and down my back reassuringly as she reached out with her aether to wrap it around me as well in a loving embrace that I had not realized I missed until I felt its comfort.

"I’ve missed you," I whispered, pulling back from the embrace and placing my hand on her cheek, my thumb brushing along the bottom border of her plain white mask as the tears continued to spill from my eyes, unbidden. “I’ve missed you more than words can express.”

"I know,” she said softly, with the faintest hint of a smile, her hands coming to caress my face and I leaned into her touch as she wiped my cheeks gently. “I can stay, if it's what you wish, my love." 

I shook my head without hesitation, an unsteady exhale escaping me.

"It... isn't,” I replied with a frown as I looked down. “[I love you, and I will always love you], but... the Warrior of Light is..." A soft breathy laugh brought my gaze back to hers.

"I know. I've already told her as much," she said, the laugh lingering in her voice once more and her aether reached out playfully to shove my shoulders. I was surprised that I did not find any hint of shock at my confession, or any negativity at all, coming from her.

"Then why ask?" I said with a sigh, a smile creeping across my lips as I reached out with my own aether to wrap around her, tugging at the back of her hood.

"So that you could admit it to yourself. That the love you share is stronger, that you both want to spend eternity together. I am not bitter, my love,” she said, her genuine happiness reaching me through our tether, now flowing so unencumbered and clearly with the complete Rejoining of her soul. 

“I'm happy for you, that you have found another. One who will love you more than I did, even though I did not think it possible," she said, her tone matter-of-fact as she withdrew her aether once more. I sighed, averting my gaze for a moment. “She loves you so much, Hades, that she has allowed me the opportunity to speak with you. One last time.”

“Persephone, I…” I trailed off before looking back at her. "I'm so sorry." 

"For what? Loving another?" she mused, her hands weaved behind her back as she leaned forward towards me with a playful smile on her lips, an equally playful mood floating through the bond.

"You know what," I muttered with a shake of my head. She truly laughed then, the sound striking a chord deep within me. I had not heard that laugh in so many thousands of years outside of dreams and memories and the smile it brought me was nearly immediate. 

"Don't be silly, my love,” she said, reaching her hand up to cup my cheek. I leaned into her touch, placing my hand atop hers as relief flooded me at her words. “I forgave you for that before it even happened."

I let my eyes flutter shut, taking in the sensation of her touch as her mind pulsed with reassurances and unbridled affection for me before she took a step forward to press her forehead to mine as she brought the other hand up to cup my face as well.

"You have to concede that you were wrong to her, Hades," she whispered, happiness laced with sadness dancing in her mind. When my confusion reached her, she laughed once more, pulling back to press a tender kiss to my forehead before she took a step back from me, moving her hands to take mine, twining our fingers together.

"Your wish on the shooting star,” she explained with a playful grin. “Remember me once in a while, will you?”

“[I will always love you, Hades],” she said with a warm smile when I nodded. 

“[And I you, my favorite flower],” I replied softly, raising our joined hands to press a tender kiss on her knuckles.

“I'll be leaving now, my love. Take care of her."


	73. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content ahoy

When I opened my eyes after absorbing the last fragment of my soul, I was surrounded by a great, white Light. I shielded my face with my hand, squinting at the brightness, when I saw a pair of feet stop before me.

“Warrior of Light,” a voice said. Familiar. A missing part of me. I looked up, eyes wide.

“Persephone?” She smiled softly, and lifted her hands to remove her mask and hood, then pulled her long hair over one shoulder.

“I’ve been watching you for a long time, waiting for this day to come.”

I opened my mouth to respond, but I was unsure of what to say. I furrowed my brow. 

Realization flooded me. Was she here to claim me for herself? Would she give me a choice, like Minfilia gave to Ryne? Would she care what I wanted? I clenched my hands into fists.

“I don’t want to go,” I said with a force I didn’t even know I had. For once, I didn’t care if it was selfish. I did not want to give up this life-

“Oh, silly girl,” she said with a breathy laugh. “Such intensity. I am not here to take you away. You have fought hard, and you have fought well- truly, a story for the history books. You have earned the right to be  _ you. _ And you...have given Hades more than I ever could.” I shook my head, and looked down, a sad smile spreading across my face.

“I don’t think he could ever love me as much as you,” I said. Persephone took a few steps towards me and placed both of her hands on my shoulders. When I didn’t look at her, she clicked her tongue, then moved one hand under my chin and tilted my head up.

“Oh, dear Warrior.” Her smile was soft as she examined my face. She tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. “He already does, and much more.” My eyes widened. There was not a drop of bitterness in her voice, only happiness. She put her hand on my cheek. 

“It’s true that we are the same soul, but we are still so very different. Everything changes with time and the changes in us that have manifested over the thousands of years over the many, many lifetimes we’ve lived...have all been for the better.” She grinned. “And  _ you _ are who we have evolved into. The best iteration of them all, including me. And  _ you _ are who he needs right now. Who he  _ wants _ . Have some confidence in yourself.” She paused for a moment and stood straight.

“No, my dearest hero,” she began again. “I am not here to replace you. I am merely here to restore our past to you. I only wanted a moment to talk to both of you. To...say goodbye.” She sighed with a sad smile but held her hand out to me. “Come, let me show you what really happened back then, so you may know the truth.”

I stared at her outstretched arm for a long moment, stomach twisting in nervous knots. Finally, with a deep breath, I slid my fingers into hers. I looked up at her once again.

“Thank you,” I said quickly, squeezing her hand. She huffed another laugh.

“You don’t have anything to thank me for, my darling. This is only right.” She ran the back of her fingers over my cheekbone as she held up our joined hands. “Do take care of him for me, will you?”

“Of course,” I agreed with a vigorous nod.

“Don’t let him get away with anything,” she teased, winking at me, forcing a smile out of me. She inhaled deeply, looking almost as nervous as I felt. “Okay. Enough stalling for time. Are you ready?”

I looked at her, carefully, examining her face for a few moments before nodding. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to my forehead. 

There was a bright flash and when my vision cleared again, I was in another memory.

_ I leaned over a table, pen scratching against the pages of my book as I wrote. I looked down at the words I had written, the schematic I had drawn for devices pictured on the paper, so very similar to the Aetheryte network.  _

_ I leaned my chin in my palm as I stared down at it, then laid my pen down with a sigh. This had to work. I needed to start putting my plan into action. If I didn’t… _

_ I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering the last conversation I tried having with Hades. Imploring him to listen to me. He’d refused me with naught but a roll of his eyes, the tempering no doubt causing him not to listen to reason. _

_ If I didn’t do this, it would spell the doom of the entire star. _

_ I left my workshop in the dead of night, hoping no one would follow me this late, but I knew I was just kidding myself. Cronus had eyes and ears everywhere, at any time.  _

_ I found myself in a clearing in the middle of the woods- long dead, made uninhabitable by the summoning of Zodiark, and with a flick of my wrist, my devices appeared before me.  _

_ Thirteen. One for each of the remaining Convocation members. My friends and loved ones.  _

_ I set to work, immediately putting them together. When I finished, and the sun had started rising above the trees, I waved my hand, setting up a protection barrier before cloaking my project, and left the woods.  _

_ The memory shifted. A loud rumble above me, the earth shaking. I pitched to the side, gripping the edge of the table to stay upright. Particles of dust and dirt rained down on me in the movement. I took a steadying breath, nails digging into the wood of my work table. I pursed my lips. _

_ The battle had begun. It was time. I had to move quickly. _

_ I left the apartment at a run, taking in the city around me.The tall buildings and beautiful spires of our city, broken and condemned at these end of days. Smoke and ash hung in the air, making it difficult to breathe. Everything was on fire, people running, screaming around me... _

_ The earth shook again and I paused for a moment so I didn’t fall. The battle of gods loomed over our heads, but I continued on.  _

_ When I reached my clearing again, I waved my hand, my devices appearing, thankfully still intact. I rushed to begin activating them. _

_ Knowing full well that the Eternal Bond had gone dormant in the wake of Zodiark’s summoning, I still silently begged Hades to stay safe. To stay alive. To return our home to us.  _

_ He may have had a hand in the summoning of the Father, but, it had occurred to me that he still had our best interests in mind. Unlike... _

_ I had only managed to successfully start three of the devices before I heard footsteps in the grass behind me. _

_ “My informants told me you were sneaking out here at night, working on a secret project,” Cronus’ voice crooned. “They had no idea what it was you were doing, but now I see.” _

_ I whipped around, eyes narrowing. _

_ “I was afraid you would try to stop me from summoning, my dear, after defecting from our rebellion.” He breathed a laugh as he took a few steps closer.  _

_ “It was far too late for that,” I said, my skin crawling at the pet name he used for me. “As much as I despise your actions, with the influence you amassed, this was the only logical route.” He nodded. _

_ “Well, I’m sorry, Persephone,” he started, holding his hand out. “I cannot allow you to continue.” He fired multiple shots of energy at my devices. I flicked my wrist, quickly erecting a barrier around the three that were active.  _

_ Three was not ideal, but three was better than zero.  _

_ The ground rumbled again. I planted my feet in the earth. Off in the distance, a sound like thunder rose from below, the planet buckling under our feet. The previous Architect paused, his brow furrowing. _

_ “You should have listened to me, Cronus,” I said to him, shaking my head, trying to stall for time. “You should have listened to Hythlodaeus. If you had, we wouldn’t be stuck in this mess.” _

_ “Oh, and what could you possibly know that I do not?” _

_ “This deal you’ve made with Hydaelyn,” I began, crossing my arms over my chest. “It won’t fix our problems. It will destroy us. At least Zodiark did not split the planet apart.” When he smiled, my suspicions were all but confirmed. _

_ “The Mother promised to fix our star.” _

_ “Look around you!” I yelled, now, throwing my arms out, motioning towards the dead, falling trees, the rubble that our once glorious city had been reduced to. “Is this what you call  _ fixing _ ? Killing our people, destroying our home… No, Cronus. You never spared a thought about what summoning Hydaelyn would do to this world. You were merely trying to cover your tracks- so that we would never find out that you were the one to corrupt Zodiark in the first place with your greedy Creations. Pushing too hard and too fast until it was too much and too late. All of this- the depletion of aether, the summoning of a corrupted God- it’s all your fault.” _

_ “To be fair, my dear, I never expected the Convocation to summon Zodiark to try and repair the star. That was idiocy from the very start. You know as well as I that Hydaelyn is the only means to control Him.” _

_ “But you knew, Cronus. You knew and you said nothing, letting this burden pass to Hades while you sat in comfortable retirement.” _

_ He shrugged his shoulders. “You are impressive, child. I shouldn’t be surprised you figured it out.” _

_ “I had help.” _

_ “Ah yes, Hythlodaeus, right?” He smiled, cold and cruel. “He always was able to see right through me in a way Hades never understood. Is that why you approached me in the first place? Was he so suspicious of my dealings that he asked you to watch me before his death?” I clenched my hands into fists.  _

_ “Well,” he continued. “I suppose it was a good thing I let him die to that beast after Hades departed. If I had let him live, I would have likely been found out long before this.” My mouth dropped open, eyes wide, the breath knocked right out of me. _

_ “Y-you-” _

_ “Oh, I see. Something you did not guess. That’s right, my dear.” He sighed. “It pains me that it had to happen to one so young and bright. A true genius of your generation.” He grinned and looked at me again. “Really, Hades never did compare to him.” _

_ Rage sparked inside of me. Tears of anger rose to my eyes. My chin trembled. _

_ “I hope you get sundered with the rest of the world,” I spat at him, my words thick with hatred and vitriol. He chuckled.  _

_ “Such anger. Such ferocity. I’m sorry, Persephone, but that’s where you come into play.” He stepped even closer and I backed up, bumping into the protective shield behind me. “You see, I couldn’t possibly let you live, knowing what you know. Should the world survive this trial, should Hydaelyn cleanse Zodiark without breaking apart the star… It could mean my end, and I simply cannot have that.” _

_ “You know all along, didn’t you? You knew there was a possibility the star could be sundered if this didn’t go as planned.” _

_ “Of course I knew, my dear. I’m much more meticulous than your beloved soulmate. I did try to instill that quality in him, but it never took.” _

_ “What is it you’re planning?” I could read his annoyance, easily, but I needed to stall for just a little more time... _

_ “To sacrifice you to the Mother, of course. To beg Her to spare me from being sundered, should She not be successful. As the one who led the rebellion that brought about Her summoning, I think She would give me what I ask.” _

_ “It doesn’t work like that,” I started, but before I could continue, I heard the devices click into place. I spun around as a bright light shone from each and shot into the sky. I breathed a relieved sigh and turned around, a triumphant smile on my face. “It’s worked. Our star will-” _

_ When I had turned back, I found Cronus had advanced on me. He struck me across the face with a force that made me fall to my knees. With a wave of his hand, he bound my hands and feet to the ground, a summoning circle appearing in the dirt beneath me.  _

_ He knelt in front of me as I struggled against my invisible bindings. He reached out to me, putting a hand on my cheek, a sad smile appearing on his face. _

_ “Truly, my dear, I am sorry,” he said. Another wave of his hand. My journal appeared, falling into his hands. “It’s quite a shame how things turned out in the end.”  _

_ He placed a hand on the cover. The pages lit with magic as he altered the words I’d written. _

_ “Your beloved soulmate will never know what you did for him. Perhaps, upon finding this book, he will even  _ hate  _ you for participating in the summoning of the god that split the world.” He breathed a laugh before dropping it to the ground, then focused on me again. _

_ “Now child, it is time to say goodbye.” I shook my head. _

_ “Some day, Cronus, you’ll get what’s coming to you.” The grin he gave me was smug and cruel as he lifted his hand again to wave me out of existence. _

Goodbye, my love, _ I sent down the bond, even knowing he couldn’t hear me. _

_ “We’ll see about that, won’t we?” _

I sucked in a breath as I was thrown back into reality. 

Everything flooded into me.  _ Everything. _ Every life I had lived on every shard for thousands and thousands of years. I stumbled backwards, placing my hand over my heart as I breathed heavily, flashes of lives running through my mind, tears flowing freely and dripping off my chin. 

There was a strong tug on my other hand as my knees buckled, pulling me upright, steadying me. I opened my eyes to see my fingers threaded through someone else’s. I blinked rapidly, confusion flowing through me as I took a quick look around, trying to clear my vision, my mind still racing, a loud roaring in my ears that began to die down as I came to my senses.

The Void Ark- we were still on the Ark. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I was able to utter a word, I felt another rough pull.

The hand that held mine released me and I felt arms wrap tightly around my waist. I tensed for a moment, unsure of what was happening. But when I felt the pulse of his soul against mine, I relaxed. I would know this feeling anywhere. My love, my life. My home.

“Hades,” I breathed, the intense feeling of relief not only mine, but his has well. His shoulders started shaking at the sound of my voice and he buried his face in the crook of my neck, trying to mask the sounds of his sobbing from our friends. I put one hand on the back of his head, threading my fingers in his hair, and leaned my cheek against his temple. “[My night sky],” I sighed, closing my eyes as he cried.

He gripped me harder, crushing me against him, his whole body trembling. His love for me overflowed through the bond, filling me with insurmountable happiness. I breathed a laugh, tears rising to eyes again as he pumped every single emotion into me. I pulled the mask off of my face, letting it clatter to the floor, and tried to wipe my face with the sleeve of my robe. 

His knees gave out under from him and he slid to the ground. I followed, pulling back slightly so I could see his eyes, lined with red and glowing in the dimness of the Ark. I took his face in my hands, wiping away the water with my thumbs, and smiled through my own tears.

“It’s me,” I said to him, assuring him. “Your  _ hero _ .”

He sobbed a laugh, his mind recalling the words I had said to him upon confronting him in the dreams those many months ago. I searched his eyes for a long moment before he closed the space between us, roughly pressing his lips against mine. A gasp escaped me, but I sighed through my nose, relishing the feeling as the aura of my soul mixed with his, familiar and comforting...and home.

“[I love you],” I whispered when he pulled away. When I opened my eyes, his gaze had travelled down to my chest, marvelling my completed soul with wide eyes.

“I-,” he started, but his words failed him as he continued to stare. I lifted an eyebrow.

“Nothing to say for once?” I asked him. “How very unlike you.” He blinked a few times and furrowed his brow, then looked up at me once more. He huffed a laugh and smiled, wiping the remaining tears from his face, then reached to wipe mine away.

“I seem to have been overcome with emotion,” he said, quietly, looking down at his lap. I leaned in to kiss him again, then sat back on my knees. 

“That’s quite an understatement, I think.” He shook his head at me as one side of my mouth tugged upwards.

“I missed that scathing mouth of yours, my dear.”

I paused at those words, my smile faltering, the anger quickly rising in my chest. Cronus had called me that pet name as well. Hades eyed me for a moment, confusion in his thoughts. I shook my head.

“Later,” I said. “Just-just don’t call me that anymore. Please. I promise you’ll understand later.” He pursed his lips, but understood this was a thing meant to be spoken behind closed doors before anywhere else. Something he needed to hear in  _ private _ .

“Okay,” he agreed with a nod. 

A thud at my back reminded me that the Scions and Oracles were still there, watching everything. I looked over my shoulder to see a voidsent twitching as it died on the cold floor. Hades stood, gripping my hand, tightly, and pulled me up with him.

“Is it you?” Thancred asked, his voice wary as he took in my appearance. I pulled my hood back with my free hand and smiled, widely.

“It’s me.”

I watched as he visibly relaxed and nodded. 

We made our way to them, hand-in-hand. Ryne came up on my other side and wound her arm through mine.

“We were scared for a moment,” she admitted. “When you absorbed the fragment...it was Persephone who emerged at first.”

“She came to me, too,” I said with a nod. “To say goodbye. And to make sure I knew the truth.” I tightened my hand around Hades’ and looked to the ground. “She was...an unbelievable person.” I felt some sadness trickle down the tether to me and I looked up at him. I smiled, softly, and lifted our joined hands to my heart.

“Don’t be sad, [my love],” I said. His attention shot to me. “She’ll never be completely gone as long as my soul lives on.” He eyes wandered downwards to my soul again and he exhaled a deep, unsteady breath, the desire to be  _ alone _ together rising exponentially.

“[I love you, my heart’s gleam],” he said to me. My grin turned playful.

“I know you do.” He breathed a laugh and shook his head. 

We made our way back out to the airship, Biggs and Wedge waiting for us. 

“Find what you were lookin’ for?” the roegadyn asked as we approached the deck. 

“Yes!” Ryne said excitedly as she skipped up the stairs to board. He patted her back.

“You sure are a lively one, kid. It must keep boring, old Thancred on his toes.” They both looked at the gunbreaker, who scowled and rolled his eyes as he boarded the ship. The Oracle giggled and shook her head, following her guardian to a couple of seats, her braid bouncing against her back. 

I smiled, heading to follow her on to the ship, but Hades pulled me back. He opened a portal behind us.

“You know,” Alisaie started. “You could just takes us back with you.” Hades scoffed at her forwardness and raised an eyebrow. Next to her, Alphinaud’s eyes widened and he grabbed his sister’s arm and pushed her on board, muttering something about leaving us be and how she needed to stop being so rude. 

When we appeared on the other side, we were back in my room at Fortemps Manor. The entire house was quiet, not a soul around. 

With a mischievous grin, he backed me up against the closest wall, hands on either side of my head. Excitement lit inside me as he stared down at me, through me, his gaze heavy and intense. He exhaled an unsteady breath and brought his face close to mine. My breath caught as his lips hovered over mine, just a hair's breadth away.

“Look how beautiful you are, my beloved,” he whispered, then kissed me with a force he had yet to show me. I closed my eyes and breathed in a deep breath as he sent an image of how he saw me- the hint of blue in the brightness of my soul, iridescent and sparkling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and arched my back, pressing my body into his. I opened my mouth to him and he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth. 

I sent my desire for him down the bond, so intense that he groaned against my mouth as he hardened against my hips. He pressed me against the wall and inserted his leg between mine. A whimper escaped my mouth as I ground against his thigh, intentionally hitting  _ just _ the right spot. 

He pulled his mouth away from mine for a moment, breathing heavily, and reached to start gathering the Amaurotian robe in his hands. He lifted it over my head and dropped it to the floor before returning to my lips, aching for the contact. He hands wound around my back, deftly unfastening the top to my smallclothes as I reached for his waistcoat. 

When I had unbuttoned it, my impatience got the better of me, and I ripped open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He slid my garment off of me, and started shrugging out of his own. 

“Always in such a rush,” he teased as he pulled back once again. I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue in frustration, my fingers sliding down his torso as they made their way to his pants.

“I thought you enjoyed the frenzied removal of clothing,” I quipped, roughly forcing them open. He hummed his approval as I slipped my hands under the fabric of his smallclothes and started nudging them down. 

“This time,” he started with a smirk, nipping at my bottom lip. “We’re of the same mind.”

With a snap, our remaining clothes disappeared.

He lifted me, pinning me to the wall with his hips as his hands started roaming my body, unable to help himself, wanting to touch every ilm of my skin. I loosely wrapped my legs around him, grinding against his increasing arousal, drawing a soft moan from his mouth. His hand found one of my breasts, thumb brushing over the nipple as he pressed his lips to mine, savoring the taste and sound of my whimper, then dragged his mouth down my neck. 

His hands traveled down my sides and over my backside, supporting me as he easily slid inside of me.

I cried out, my back arching against the wall, the feeling of my now-completed soul mingling with his in this way familiar but new at the same time. My legs tightened around his hips to force him  _ deeper _ , my name spilling from his lips with a quiet groan. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me, as he stood still, relishing the closeness we shared. My chest heaved with uneven breaths against his as he slowly brought his mouth to mine again, hands releasing my backside and wrapping around my waist, holding me as firmly as he could manage, pressed entirely against him. 

He began to gently, slowly rock his hips against mine as his aether began to stream into me, reaching me in ways it hadn’t been able to before. Enveloping me in comfort, cradling me in love, turning my very nerve endings to fire. He broke away from my lips and pressed his forehead against mine as he moved carefully, trying to help me adjust to this new feeling.

I let out a wavering breath against his mouth and slowly, slowly, let the aura of my completed soul wrap around him as well.


	74. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content ahead!

There are no words in any language I had ever spoken to express the immense relief I felt at the realization that the Warrior of Light had returned after absorbing the final soul fragment. Any sadness that I experienced from saying my goodbyes to Persephone were overshadowed by the overwhelming and palpable gratitude that filled me to hold the hero in my arms, her voice in my ears, her arms around me.

It was all I could do to wait for our companions to board the airship before I opened a portal behind us to allow us time alone prior to their return to Ishgard, wanting nothing more than to hold her close to me, to feel her completed soul against mine.

And when we finally were joined, our bodies pressed flush against each other as I rocked my hips against hers, her aura reaching out to wrap around me as mine did the same, it took everything in me not to fall to my knees right then.

So intense was the influx that bombarded my senses, every inch of my skin alight as she experimented with brushing the aether of her aura against me. She breathed a laugh into my ear as she heard my thoughts, racing through my mind rapidly as she wrapped her very essence around me, surrounding me in a comforting embrace, the scent of her soul  _ finally _ reaching me clearly with the complete rejoining. I pressed my face into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, relishing in everything that she was.

She reminded me of the sea. Sunshine and warmth. I exhaled a laugh through my nose.

“The summer festival,” I breathed against her skin as I backed away from the wall, making my way towards the bed as I held her up against me, her legs wrapping around my waist to prevent breaking the undiluted connection we were finally allowed to share once more. I sat on the edge of the bed, and as she positioned herself to straddle me, she leaned back to look down at me, a question in her mind that was just as clear in her expression.

I pressed my lips to hers tightly, moving my hands to her waist to slowly guide the movement of her hips, breathing in her unique scent that was saltwater breeze, the slightest hint of fireworks and marshmallows and bonfires on the wind. When I pulled back, my breath coming out in soft pants against her lips, she moved her arms to hook under mine, wrapping around me as she ground against me roughly in response to the elation she was receiving from me.

“Your scent,” I explained, through heavy breaths, pressing my forehead to hers as I inhaled deeply once more. “It reminds me of the summertime festival by the sea.”

Realization struck her, her mind racing with memories of all the times we went together in the ancient world. As she let herself get flooded by the images of the past, I tightened my grip on her hip, steadily moving her against me and a soft whimper escaped her, the happiness associated with the memory filling the channel between us. The sounds of young children running through the shallow water as they splashed each other ran through her mind, the fireworks exploding in the sky and she shifted to press her forehead against my shoulder, exhaling shakily. 

“It’s… just like the Moonfire Faire,” she panted, finally understanding why she was so drawn to the Eorzean festival, why she was so much more fond of the celebration compared to others for as long as she could remember. Her heart swelled as she continued to recall the years upon years of visits to the coastal city, how we would spend the week secluded, making time for the festival even after the two of us were seated on the Convocation.

I nodded, turning my head slightly to press my lips to her temple, picking up the pace of our movements and she took a deep breath, releasing a shuddering exhale as soft gasping moans escaped her with each time I raised my hips when she lowered hers. I wrapped my aether tightly around her, reaching out to her and into her as she did the same to me. Coupled with the overflowing emotions she was experiencing from remembering the past, the images flashing through our minds in synchrony, neither of us could slow the crashing waves of the climax that quickly overcame the both of us.

She pressed her lips to mine in a soft and slow kiss, her mind expressing the myriad of emotions she felt for me just as strongly as I could feel them pulsing through the channel between our souls. As we caught our breath, the kiss tender and full of bounding love and devotion, I slowly lay back onto the bed, bringing her with me. I lay on my side facing her, my hand coming up to cradle the side of her face, my thumb gently brushing against her cheekbone as I pulled back ever-so-slightly, her breath small puffs against my lips.

“Winter,” she whispered, a soft smile creeping across her lips as she took a deep breath through her nose. “You smell like… the crisp air after a snowfall, with that burning wood smell from the chimney.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised, with how many moments we’ve shared in the winter that I hold dear,” I breathed with a laugh, pressing my lips to her forehead as we settled into a comfortable silence. She idly wondered if I would elaborate, explain which memories were so important to me that I would subconsciously weave the scent of the air into my aura.

“When we first bonded, you smelled of spring,” I murmured suddenly, breaking the quiet of the room. “Try as I might to remember, I can’t pinpoint when it changed.”

“Those festivals,” she started, as she curled herself into me, and I wrapped my arm around her, tucking her head under my chin, her legs tangling with mine. “That became my favorite time of the year, to be able to spend those days with you, separate from our duties on the Convocation, just the two of us...” She trailed off, burying her face into my chest as she took another deep breath, a contented hum leaving her at the comfort being able to hold each other brought, thankful to feel  _ this _ unique closeless of our souls once more. 

“I met you during one of Amaurot’s worst winters, and when we finally bonded it was another harsh season. But the first thing I noticed, once our souls were linked and I held you tightly in my arms… you smelled like spring. I always attributed it to your favorite season, your feelings for it so significant that I could experience the olfactory memory once we could share thoughts and emotions. I don’t know why I never thought to ask.”

She looked down, her mind reaching back with her brow furrowed. “Didn’t we-? Hades, we definitely met at the spring celebration,” she said quietly and I breathed a laugh, shaking my head.

She pulled back from our embrace, searching my expression for a moment before she frowned, her mind insisting that she was not misremembering. She began to show me the memory of when Hythlodaeus introduced her to me in the middle of the central courtyard, the streamers and floral arrangements all around providing life and brightness to the otherwise stone architecture of the city. 

“I remember being so extraordinarily and uncharacteristically nervous that day.” I mused, with a chuckle. “Hythlodaeus never let me live it down.”

“That was the day the dahlia was approved,” she murmured, “You spoke up when Cronus shot me down once more, refusing to let me speak. It’s because you said something that he let me explain myself and ultimately approved it. My strongest, fondest memory of you at the time.”

“That’s when we were formally introduced, yes,” I said, pressing my forehead to hers. “But I _met_ you months prior. Cronus was holding a hearing for appeals and you first came to defend your dahlia. I’m not surprised you don’t remember, I was fairly insignificant then.”

A small gasp escaped her and I pulled back to see tears well in the corners of her eyes as I let her see the memory, how impassioned she had been, how she made my breath catch as I watched the snow falling outside the window behind her while she defended her rationale for creating yet another flower as Cronus rolled his eyes, passing the page to me to file it as a rejection once more. 

I walked her out of the office following the meeting and she had been so upset, so forlorn that it made me feel compelled to do something,  _ anything _ to comfort her. So I promised her I would do what I could to allow her an appeal as we walked out into the cold air of winter. The smile she gave me, so bright and infectious...

“You asked me to be your soulmate the week of the winter solstice festival,” she said, her voice trembling as she remembered, recalling the memory vividly now with her soul restored, and I nodded as I moved my hands up and down her back. “But… your scent is different than I remember, just barely.”

“Perhaps it has something to do with the shooting stars we wished upon together,” I mused, my voice barely above a whisper. “In the middle of a snow-covered city, the air filled with the scent of firewood burning.”

She brought a hand up to quickly brush the tears away as they spilled forth, a laughing sob escaping her with the overwhelming bombardment of joy that she could feel coming from me, the tears continuing to fall from her eyes. “Has that moment really become that important to you?”

I nodded slowly, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “I… wasn’t sure if it would be my last moment with you,” I admitted softly. “So I wanted to cherish every second of it. The uninhibited joy in your eyes as you watched the meteors shoot across the sky, the innocence you retained despite everything you’ve experienced. And of course  _ now, _ knowing that you’re still here, that I can share thousands of years of similar moments with you...” 

I exhaled with a soft smile spreading across my lips. “Yes, it really has become that important. The first of many wishes upon shooting stars.”

I leaned forward then, gently pressing my lips against hers once more, shifting our bodies so I hovered above her, my elbows resting on either side of her head as we kissed. Slowly, gently, drawing out the feeling of my mouth brushing against hers. She wrapped her arms around my body, hooking them up to hold onto each shoulder as I lowered my body onto hers, her knees on either side of my body. 

She met my affections with fervor, her lips dancing against mine, her tongue sweeping across my bottom lip when she began to want more, her mind racing with a building desire to feel the unique closeness intimacy brought once more. It had not been enough, our previous experience mere minutes prior, for either of us. 

A soft keening whine escaped her as I continued my languid pace, her desperation mounting as she tore her lips from mine, trailing wet kisses along my jawline to nip at my earlobe, urging me forwards with her thoughts. When I ground my hips to hers in response, allowing her to feel my growing arousal between her legs, a sharp gasp filled my ear and she tightened her hold on me. Slowly, I moved my hips against hers, rubbing myself against her, feeling her increasing excitement and warmth, my breathing unsteady as soft whimpers left her with each motion. 

I lowered my head to press my lips to her neck, nipping gently at the skin there as I reached out with my aether to brush against hers, finding it so comfortably surrounding her own body as it had returned to her following our lovemaking. Tilting my hips back, I adjusted myself at her entrance, and when I felt her aura move to press back against mine, weaving it together through the tendrils of the aether that I had reached out towards her, I slowly lowered myself down, seating myself deep inside her once more. A relieved sigh filled the room, though I could not be sure who it was from, the unified sensation palpable through the bond.

She ran her arms down my back, idly tracing her fingers along my spine, her aether channeling through her fingertips and a groan escaped me at the feeling, the gentle breeze from her wind aspect brushing against the surface of my skin, her Light steadily seeping deeper into me, mingling with my Darkness. I buried my face into the crook of her neck, finally moving my hips to withdraw from her, feeling her pulse pick up with anticipation. 

When I slowly rocked my hips back into hers, gently repeating the motion again, she finally relaxed, a slow and unsteady exhale leaving her with the immeasurable succor that the closeness of our souls brought her. A soft gasp spilled from her lips with each thrust of my hips, soon giving way to breathy moans, and as my pace increased, so too did the volume of the utterances leaving her mouth. 

I moaned her name into her skin, moving my lips upwards in a wet trail before finally finding purchase on hers once more, kissing her with the frantic need and insurmountable love and reverence I felt for her. I would never let her go, I decided. I  _ could _ never let her go. So lost would I be without her after having her back in my arms that the mere idea of losing her was unthinkable. She was mine as much as I was hers, and I would do everything in my power to keep her safe, to keep her whole, to keep her close.

She began to tremble at my thoughts, her tightness closing in on me as she neared her climax once more, her exhales ending with cries of pleasure, her nails digging into my shoulders as she brought her hips to meet mine, bringing me deeper still with each thrust of my hips. As she trembled and shuddered around me, I continued to move within her, letting her get swept away by the sheer sensation and pleasure that my touch, my soul, my affection had brought her. 

And when she had come down from the high, a soft smile spread across her lips, a knowing one, realization and remembrance crossing her mind.

Before I could process the thought that crossed our bond, she dragged her nails down my back, slowly, deliberately, eliciting a hiss from me and a drawn out shuddering groan, my thrusts frantic and uneven now as I throbbed within her, finally finding my own release as she whispered my name against my lips, loving and worshipful to match the same sentiments I had for her.

I wasn’t sure how long we stayed tangled within the sheets, our legs twined together as we alternated between soft and slow kisses and passionate lovemaking, but as we lay panting in each others arms once more, the sound of her stomach rumbling broke through the comfortable silence. I breathed a laugh against her forehead, pressing my lips to her hairline.

“I’m starving,” she whispered and I nodded, a corner of my mouth tilting up with the admission.

“As am I, my beloved.” I pushed up off the bed, leaning down for a moment to press my mouth to hers once more and she inhaled deeply, her head coming up to follow mine as I pulled back, unwilling to let our lips part just yet, before we were seated on the bed. “Come, let’s bathe and I’ll make us something to eat.”

When we finally made our way to the bathing room after reluctantly pulling away from each other, she waited for me to climb into the water before joining me, her legs straddling mine as she faced me, her arms coming to drape over my shoulders. “We could just…” she trailed off, a coy smile spreading across her lips as she pulled herself closer to me, small waves forming in the water from the abruptness of her movement, and I rolled my eyes.

“You’re insatiable,” I muttered with a shake of my head as she leaned forward to bring her lips towards mine, amusement rippling through the bond. 

“Can you blame me?” she mused, her lips a hair’s breadth from my own. I closed the distance, pressing my lips to hers firmly for a moment before pulling back. 

“The airship should be arriving soon,” I murmured against her lips, searching her eyes slowly. “As much as I would love to stay here, locked in this room, pulling those lovely sounds from you again and again, we really should join them.”

She huffed, her lower lip coming out in a pout, but reluctantly nodded, turning around to settle herself with her back pressed against my chest. We settled into a comfortable silence as she reached for the sponge and began to rub it down the length of her arms.

After a few minutes of bathing herself, she turned once more to begin to rub the sponge against my chest, slowly working her way across every ilm of my skin, her mood quickly shifting to something more serious than it had been as her mind rolled some thoughts around, trying to figure out how to verbalize that which had come to bother her.

“The last time we shared a bath, we had a very profound conversation,” she said quietly, avoiding eye contact. I nodded as she pulled the sponge down one of my arms. “This one may be stressful for both of us, though.”

I lifted my hand to wrap it around her wrist to halt her motions when she continued to refuse to meet my gaze. “We can talk about it another time,” I said equally as softly and she finally lifted her eyes to meet my own with a slight shake of her head.

“It’s… important that I share this with you,” she replied. “But maybe we should finish our bath first.”

When we finally climbed out of the bath, the water long since cooled, she flicked her wrist to dry our bodies and clothed us once more. As she adjusted her damp hair in the mirror, I came up behind her, draping a towel over her head and rustling it roughly against her hair, a squeal of surprise followed by a heartfelt laugh escaping her that brought me an instantaneous smile. When she pushed the towel up and out of her eyes, I wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin atop the towel that rested on the top of her head as I met her gaze in the mirror.

“What would you like to eat, dearest?” I prompted as I stepped back, snapping my fingers to dry her hair and fashioning it up in her usual style, the towel neatly folded on the countertop. 

She hummed in consideration as she began heading back to the main room, her hand reaching behind for mine before I took it, twining my fingers with hers as she led me to a small table with two seats in the corner of the room. “Something… sweet, I think.”

“How specific of you,” I muttered, trying to mask my amusement as we took our seats, my hand coming up to my chin as I thought about her request. “It’s a little late for sweet foods unless you wish for me to Create a dessert as well.”

She perked up in her seat, nodding with excitement and I snapped my fingers, two plates appearing before each of us as well as an extra dessert dish to the side. The main plate was filled with a meaty soup, steaming and aromatic, and she took a deep inhalation of the steam, a content sigh escaping her as she lifted her spoon. Her gaze landed on the extra sweet roll to the side and she raised a brow.

“For Ryne,” I explained with a shrug. “I understand she’s fond of them.”

“So much for distancing yourself from mortals,” she teased and I rolled my eyes as I lifted my own spoon to take a sip of the broth. 

Not long after, we sat in front of the fireplace on the couch that I had moved to the balcony our first night here. She lay with her legs curled up, her head coming to rest on my chest as she watched the flames flicker, her mind racing before she reached her hand for mine.

“Do you want me to show you… or…” she trailed off, uncertainty tinging her thoughts and I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Whatever is easiest for you, my beloved. If showing me is painful, you can tell me. Or vice versa.”

She exhaled a slow breath before nodding slowly, and began recounting the conversation she had with her past self after the absorption of the final shard. As she told me about the memory she had been shown, her voice trembled, but she took a deep breath to steel herself, deciding that watching such a memory through her eyes would be too painful for me.

And when she finally revealed it in its entirety, I understood why. The mind-numbing rage that built in me as I listened to her retelling of the memory built in my chest, and I had to take several stabilizing breaths as my aether collected around me simply in response to the knowledge that  _ Cronus _ had been the one responsible not only for the loss of Hythlodaeus, but for her life as well.

But this memory confirmed a few things for us and I took a deep breath to try to calm myself, the swirling of my aether coming to a halt as it slowly dissipated. 

“So you weren’t there for the summoning,” I said after a few moments passed in silence and I had finally calmed. “You were trying to find a way to protect the rest of us from being Sundered.”

She nodded slowly. “I could only save three of you, in the end,” she replied, sadness and regret lacing her tone and I shook my head at the same emotions that flooded our tether.

“You mustn’t blame yourself. I don’t know why I didn’t suspect Cronus sooner,” I muttered bitterly. “How was I so blind to his corruption?”

She sighed, sitting up to face me more clearly, taking both of my hands in hers. “ _ You  _ have to stop blaming yourself, Hades,” she insisted. “He was an abhorrent person, and I too almost fell for his manipulations. He was… very good at protecting himself.”

“Ironic,” I sighed, a deep frown crossing my lips. “Having accused me of the same in our final interaction.”

She nodded. “He’s… the reason I made that request of you on the ark,” she explained quietly, looking down at her lap. “It would just remind me of him.”

I paused a moment, attempting to rein in the bitterness that had built within me at just how much that wretched man had ruined for me, before nodding in understanding, lifting our joined hands to my lips to place a tender kiss on her knuckles. 

“They’re probably here by now,” she mumbled, taking a deep steadying breath and I nodded once more, looking in the direction of the airship landing. 

“They’re heading this way, it seems. I’m sure they’re anxious to make sure you’re still  _ you _ .” 

As we stepped out of a void portal in front of the approaching Scions, they halted in their tracks, looking their friend up and down. There was apprehension in their expressions as they observed her, wariness in their postures and I sighed. 

“She’s still the Warrior of Light,” I said with finality. “Just with added memories and a firmer understanding of her powers.”

The female twin visibly relaxed, releasing a breath she had been holding before she furrowed her brow. “I understand that  _ her _ outfit was changed, but was it necessary for  _ you _ to wardrobe change midday?” she asked me and her brother jabbed his elbow into her side, muttering for her to stay quiet.

I threw my head back with a hearty laugh at their exchange, genuinely feeling good-spirited despite the conversation the hero and I had just shared and reached my hand to grab the Warrior’s, weaving our fingers together and giving it a squeeze as her own amusement and joy reached me.

“Do we have any idea when Hydaelyn is supposed to reach out to us?” Alphinaud asked once I had calmed, my arm wrapped around the hero as the mood instantly shifted.

Ryne shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “She… usually comes while I sleep. Maybe she’ll visit tonight.”

I nodded thoughtfully, though I was admittedly inexperienced with such things. “Zodiark does not make a habit of pestering during slumber, so I am unfortunately unable to weigh in on this matter,” I said with a sigh. “Nevertheless, it seems we’ll have to wait for nightfall to see if your blessed Mother makes an appearance.”

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Gaia asked, her eyes glancing around the city of Ishgard with curiosity. “There seems to be a significant amount of construction underway in this city as well. Is all of the Source so… damaged?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” the Warrior of Light responded with a sigh. “In Ishgard’s case, it was a war with the dragons.”

“Everywhere else, though, I probably had some hand in it,” I replied with a nonchalant shrug. “Some Calamity or another.”

“Do try to show a little remorse,” the gunbreaker chimed in, crossing his arms with a frown. “I was  _ just _ starting to like you.”

“Well, we can’t have  _ that _ . The Ardor would likely take place from the imbalance caused solely from your approval of me, Thancred,” I teased and he groaned, rolling his eyes.

“On a first-name basis now, are we? Do I have your permission to call you Hades, then?” 

“In private, yes. But I somehow doubt you’ll ever find yourself in a position where you’re alone in a room with me.”

“I’d sooner die,” he muttered, though there was a hint of amusement in his tone, and I chuckled.

“The feeling is quite mutual, believe me.”

I glanced to the side to see the female twin look between us with her mouth open, incredulity in her expression before crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. “You’re doing it on purpose now.”

“And I shall continue to do so, if only to sow the seeds of chaos amongst the lot of you in lieu of ushering in the next calamity,” I mused, before I looked at the hero once more, excitement welling within me. “In any case… come, my beloved.”

She looked over at me from her hushed conversation with Gaia regarding the Dragonsong War, her expression just as perplexed as her mind. 

“So the thought hasn’t crossed your mind to play with your full powers?”

Her eyes widened before she looked down at her hand, flexing her fingers.

“I challenge you, Warrior of Light,” I started, snapping my fingers and a small pile of snow appeared above her head, casting a shadow below her. She furrowed her brow, looking up and I waved my hand downwards for the snow to fall atop her head eliciting a loud gasp. “To a duel in the fields of Coerthas.” 

She sputtered as she brought her hands up to wipe the snow from her eyes, the shock palpable through the bond and I laughed loudly at her expression before opening a portal. “I’m off to make preparations, my dearest. May the best Creator win.”

“Oh, this I  _ have _ to see,” the female twin chimed in, a grin on her face now.

Confusion flitted through the bond and I grinned at her. As I put one foot into the portal, I looked back, pursing my lips. “I suppose I could stabilize this portal for all of you to use as well… but only for a moment. Move quickly, friends.” 

When I stepped out on the other side of the portal, I was in an open field of snow. I surveyed the landscape while I had the advantage of picking the ideal locale for a fort before I levitated into the air, snapping my fingers and a giant walled structure appeared made of snow between the trees at one end of the clearing, the trunks of the trees acting as reinforcements to the integrity of the wall. 

When the Warrior of Light finally walked through her own portal, having tugged gently on the bond once she recovered from her initial shock, her friends quickly followed suit. When she took in the structure I had constructed, she balked and I snapped my fingers, several snowballs appearing floating around me before I reached for one and threw it at her.

It collided with her arm and I smirked as she clenched her hands into fists at her sides, huffing as she glared up at me. “A  _ snowball fight? _ That’s your idea of a duel?”

I shrugged unapologetically, coming to land behind the walls of my fort before I snapped once more, several snow golems sprouting up from the mounds of sleet all around us. 

“That’s cheating!” she cried with laughter in her voice as the golems began to create snowballs and throwing them in her direction, and I peered out from the entryway to see her flick her wrist as she raised her other hand to erect an aetheric shield, her own fortified structure appearing across the clearing from me.

Thancred bent down, forming a fistful of snow into a projectile before hurling it at me, and I narrowly ducked in time to avoid it hitting me square in the face.

“If you get reinforcements, so does she,” he called out with mirth in his tone, bending down and throwing yet another snowball in my direction when I peeked out once more. The other Scions and the Oracles followed suit, running behind the walls of her structure as she flicked her wrist once more, creating openings in the walls for them to make their own battle stations.

“My reinforcements aren’t sentient,” I retorted as I reached for another of the snowballs that were hovering around me, throwing it and barely missing Gaia who narrowed her eyes at me as she formed her own snowball to throw back at me.

“You should have thought of that before you decided to fight dirty,” the Warrior of Light called in a sing-song voice as she Created an onslaught of snowballs, thrusting her arm forward as they flew with significant velocity across the field, impacting and incapacitating a few of my golems and nearly knocking down one of the walls of my fort. 

I snapped my fingers once more, reinforcing my walls with a thick layer of ice and the golems that had fallen slowly came to stand once more, resuming their slow but persistent onslaught on the hero and her team. Laughter rang out from multiple participants as the snowballs continued to fly across the clearing, some enchanted to hone in on their target, others simply manually thrown. 

Ryne and Gaia grinned mischievously as they finished forming a cannon shaped structure, calling to the Warrior of Light to enchant it to work and she obliged immediately with a triumphant call as they began to form large snowballs to load into the now-functional enchanted weapon. The first giant snowball was fired and destroyed an entire wall of my fort and I turned to face the destruction with disbelief.

With my attention diverted, I could feel the mounting amusement in the hero’s mind and I furrowed my brow, looking back at her to see her point up with a slow smirk crossing her lips. I gazed upwards to see hundreds of snowballs hovering above me and my eyes widened. I looked back at her in time to see her flick her hand downwards, directing the onslaught in the same direction and I raised my hands above my head to try to shield myself as I was buried underneath the sheer volume of snow.

When I generated enough heat around me to melt the giant pile, I emerged with the intent of revenge, but I noted the change in the energy of the air, the clearing still and quiet, the hero’s mind pulsing with concern as her eyes were locked behind me.

“My daughter,” a soft voice spoke and I turned my head towards the source to see glowing blue eyes in the slowly dimming clearing. Ryne stood apart from everyone else, her eyes soulless and focused on the Warrior of Light, who lowered her hand slowly, dropping the snowball in her hand.

I clenched my jaw, looking down at the snowball in my hand and for a fleeting moment, I considered throwing it at the intruder. Hydaelyn had come, not in a dream, not in an unobtrusive way. No, She had decided, instead, to take over the body of the Oracle. To push Ryne’s very  _ consciousness _ aside in favor of Herself.

“I do hope you have no intention to stay,” I bit out as I tossed the snowball at Her to land at Her feet, drawing Her attention towards me. “I believe I speak for all of us when I say we prefer Ryne to you. And I mean that with every ounce of disrespect possible.”

She tilted Her head, unaffected by my comment. “I did tell you that I would appear upon the completion of her soul, did I not?”

“We assumed it would be in a dream,” the Warrior of Light responded, furrowing her brow. “Is… is this going to be like with Minfilia? Or will Ryne return?”

Hydaelyn smiled gently, Her gaze sliding to the hero once more. “Worry not, my child. Your Oracle of Light will return to you unharmed after our conversation.”

I relaxed slightly at the confirmation that Ryne would be fine, and the tautness of the tether between the hero and myself also relaxed nearly immediately, the Warrior giving Her a stiff nod. 

“Well?” I prodded, crossing my arms over my chest as the Scions had finished gathering behind us. “If you insist on this medium of communication, you’d best not waste our time.”

Unphased even still by my tone, She continued. “With the completion of my champion’s soul she now has the power necessary for me to utilize for my plan,” She started, a soft smile on Her lips. “I will use her Blessing, strongest now with all of her aether she has obtained, and I will cleanse the corruption within Zodiark.”

“That sounds easy enough. And it would end all our problems,” Thancred said, but I frowned shaking my head.

“Use it  _ all _ ?” Gaia asked, more attuned to the implications of such wording, already understanding the underlying meaning that I was so vehemently opposed to. 

She would likely not survive such a thing, being separated from her Blessing, being drained of the Light.

I would not allow it.

“If it's a matter of needing the sheer volume of aether an Unsundered soul possesses, you have two to pick from, one you are more fond of than the other. The choice should be easy for you,” I said, uncrossing my arms, ignoring the prodding I could feel from the hero who was unsure why I would offer myself up.

"It's a matter of using her Light, but I can change the Darkness within you to suit my purposes, child of Zodiark,” Hydaelyn replied with no hint of emotion in Her voice. Sacrificing souls for Her own plans was perfectly acceptable, it seemed. How ironic.

“But you will not survive,” She concluded and I felt the bond immediately fill with panic, the hero's mind racing with an absolute rejection of the idea. “I will use your essence, I will morph your soul into the weapon that I need to fulfill my task, and in doing so, my champion will be spared." 

I frowned, but nodded. Avoiding the hero's prompts to respond to her, to look at her as I tried to steer Hydaelyn towards sparing her, to use me instead. "I did not expect anything less from you. I am aware of what is at stake." 

Hydaelyn paused for a moment, looking me up and down as She took measure of my resolve before nodding.

"It seems we are in accord. Very well, Emet-Selch. I accept your offer."


	75. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content! 
> 
> **IMPORTANT UPDATE**: Thank you all so much for reading every single day. Crystal and I are so happy and thankful. I'm so very sorry to have to do this, but until further notice we will be posting **EVERY OTHER DAY**. When we started posting every day, we were so far ahead we had enough to post every single day for two months, and of course we continued writing off of that. But now, we are extremely close to being caught up and due to being busy/Crystal exam week being next week, we would run out of content for you. So, to keep chapters relatively constant, we are reigning it back a little. Again, I'm very sorry. I know a lot of you look forward to reading every day, but between you and me, it'll be worth it.

"No," I said, quickly, placing myself between Hydaelyn and my soulmate. "No, I won't let you take him." 

"My daughter, this is how it must be." I shook my head, clenching my hands into fists.

"There _ has _ to be another way." When She didn't respond, my chin trembled. "I  _ trusted _ you. I’ve fought  _ your _ battles for  _ years _ and put my faith in  _ you _ . For what, if this is how it  _ must be _ ?" Anger and panic coarsed itself through me, tears welling in my eyes. I had put my wants aside to fight these battles, to live this life She had destined me to and for years and I had been okay with that. But now that there was  _ one _ thing I wanted for myself, She was ready and willing to take it away from me. 

Why allow us this time together if this was how it was always going to end? Was I selfish? Was this my...punishment? 

I shook my head. Hades had been right, afterall. Was I so naive to believe that a god such as Her would have ever had such a lowly peasant's best interests at heart, no matter how powerful I might be?

I whirled on Gaia, then, as my thoughts ran rampant, my rage getting the best of me. Her eyes widened and she had the sense to look at least a little frightened.

“Your  _ prophecy _ ,” I bit out, recalling that day in the Crystarium as the sun set. “ _ You _ said we were important. That we had to be at the end.  _ Together. _ ” She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again as I fumed. She looked down, her eyes sad.

“I…,” she started, quietly, her voice unsure. “I’m not...I haven’t…” Her brow furrowed, running over the words she recited in her mind. “I’m still learning… It must have been a misinterpretation.” I felt my anger soften at her words, if only by an ilm. 

“I’m sorry,” I sighed, reaching out to her, fingers lightly touching her cheek, and closed my eyes. “That was not fair of me.” Of course.  _ Of course _ , she was still so young… This wasn’t her fault.

And then I remembered the god at my back, inhabiting the body of the other Oracle. I turned to her once more, my fury nearly blinding me again as I narrowed my eyes.

"You can't have him," I reiterated, pointing an accusatory finger at her. I took a deep, stabilizing breath as resolve strengthened inside of me. "This is what I was born for, so you will take me to do with as you will, and then you will leave and that-"

I felt fingers wrap around my wrist and Hades spun me around to face him. I looked up, into his eyes, his expression soft, sad. He reached to brush a stray strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. The water spilled from my eyes as I examined his face, his own resolve written on it. He leaned forward, leaving a light kiss on my forehead.

"You must let me do this, my beloved." I shook my head, quickly, violently.

"No," I said, a sob crawling itself up my throat, panic setting in again. "No, you can't leave me. Not now. We'll find another way. There's _ always _ another way." He breathed a laugh and wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. 

“And what would I be without you?” he asked me, his words causing more tears to fall. He threaded the fingers of one hand through my hair, cradling the back of my head. “If it is to be this way, then  _ I _ should be the one to go.” 

“Why?” I implored, unable to keep the desperation from my voice. “Why should it be you and not me? This is what I was  _ meant _ for.” He shook his head.

“No, [my heart’s gleam],” he began. “This soul of mine is soaked in so much sin. If I should make amends for my actions, my beloved hero, let it be here and now.”

“But-” He leaned down so he was on my level, looking me square in the eyes, his long hair tumbling over one shoulder.

“Stand tall, won’t you? For me?” He took my face in his hands. “Don’t let your sadness take you over and corrupt that radiant Light of yours.” I sucked in a sharp breath.

“What…? My…?” He huffed a laugh and stood straight again, looking back at Hydaelyn. I went to grab on to the sleeves of his shirt- to stop him, to...do anything so that he would remain at my side.

“I’m-” When Hades paused, I followed his gaze to the Mother.

“You think I am not merciful,” She concluded, a hand on her chin in thought. “You believe that I do not think of my poor children, that I do not consider your choices.” She focused Her glowing blue eyes on me, and then slid them to my soulmate. “Very well. I will do as you ask. I would propose another road.”

I looked up at Hades with wide eyes. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head to the side, suspicion rising in his thoughts. She locked eyes with him.

“I must make this clear to you, child of Zodiark, that this will not be the easy path.” I took a step forward, quickly, before he was able to respond.

“We would hear it,” I insisted. She didn’t take Her eyes off of him.

“I am well aware that your allegiance lies with my champion and not with me.” Hades scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Deep down, you continue to align yourself with Zodiark,” She continued, narrowing Her eyes, looking  _ through _ him. “You continue to consider yourself one with the Ascians, though I do not believe you would act alongside them in their actions as they currently operate.”

“You aren’t wrong,” he stated, matter-of-factly, with a nod. “If I could convince your  _ champion _ to, I would have taken her to fight His battles rather than yours.” He chuckled, looking down at me, fondly. “But she is as fiercely loyal to you as I am to Him.”

“Still?” Alisaie cried from somewhere behind me. 

“Well, what did you expect?” Thancred’s voice chimed in. I turned, one brow raising. The others were of the same mind and the twin gaped at him. The Scion shrugged. “He has been a follower of Zodiark- the  _ champion of Zodiark _ \- for thousands of years. I would not have changed sides, either.” Alisaie closed her mouth, her brow furrowed. He huffed and shook his head. “I never once believed he so suddenly swapped to believing in the Mother. I did, however, stop doubting his loyalty to the Warrior of Light. He sides with her above all else, and she sides with us.” 

“I could argue,” Gaia said, leaning on one leg, her confidence returning. “That the same could be said of her. Her loyalties are to Emet-Selch. Were the roles reversed, she would drop you like a sack of rocks.” I opened my mouth to dispute her claim, but she held her hand up to cut me off. “Deny it all you like, Warrior of Light, but to me, it is quite obvious.”

“I do not fault him for this,” the Mother spoke up again, and the others quieted down. “His loyalty is admirable, in truth and it is for that reason that I bring forth my terms for this agreement. The first is that you  _ must _ restore the Thirteenth shard. Scatter the darkness and return the balance.” 

I bit my lip.  _ That _ had already been the plan, ever since Gaia was dropped into our lives. How far had she and Ryne come, I wondered, on controlling Eden? How long would it take to complete this task?

“The second, child of Zodiark, is that you  _ must _ , from this day and onward, fight in  _ my _ name.” I clenched my hands into fists, my anger spiking once more. Hades put a hand on my shoulder, knowing the thoughts that were spinning through my mind. I realized he had been expecting this, but I shrugged him off nonetheless.

“No,” I said, forcefully. “You can’t force his loyalties.” Finally, She looked at me again and tilted Her head. “Just because his more recent acts were only done in your name by proxy, they should still count. Hasn’t that been enough to prove himself? You claim to think of your children’s choices. This is my choice, and I say  _ no. _ ” I shook my head. “This isn’t what I believed you stood for. Coercion and manipulation? Preying on his affections for me? If he wants to fight for Zodiark, he should be allowed. Isn’t that why you’re here? So we can have  _ free will? _ ” I sighed and averted my eyes from Her. “If you try to force his hand in this, I may as well be fighting for the other side.”

She furrowed Her brow in confusion, probably unaccustomed to having Her followers argue with Her. Hades wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pride finding its way down the tether to me. He ran his hand up and down my arm, a small comfort, then stood straight.

“I will not fight for  _ you. _ I would fight for your champion, but never for  _ you, _ ” he agreed. 

“You will take it, or you will leave it, Hydaelyn.” She looked between the both of us, chewing on the inside of Her mouth.

Who knew a God could be nervous and unsure?

Finally, She nodded. 

“Very well. Restore the balance of the Thirteenth shard and I shall return again.”

Immediately, Ryne’s body dropped. Hades rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground. I felt the bond between us pulled taut with anger and frustration coming from both ends. With a frown, he inspected her face, brushing long strands of red hair out of the way. 

When she began to stir, I exhaled a long breath. 

“What-what happened?” she asked, lifting her head and looking around at all of us. I exchanged a glance with Hades. I moved to help her to her feet, my soulmate standing as well. 

“We’ll talk about it later,” I said, forcing a small smile to my face. “Are you hungry? Why don’t we...go back to the manor and get something to eat.” She blinked at me, confusion crossing her features. “Or we could go visit Aymeric. I’m sure he’d be happy to see us.”

Sensing my need for a distraction, she pursed her lips, but nodded.

“I never did get to thank him for his help in my recovery,” she relented, softly, threading her arm through mine. Hades came up on the girl’s other side as we started heading back to Ishgard and to the Lord Commander’s office. He held his hand out in front of him and snapped, the sweet roll he’d Created for her earlier appearing in his hand.

“Would you be opposed to a snack for the journey?”

I smiled when she grinned, eyes sparkling. As she took it, my gaze wandered to my soulmate. His lips tugged upwards slightly when his eyes locked with mine, a reassuring stroke making its way down the bond. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my pants and looked down, watching our feet move through the snow.

I had put so much faith in Hydaelyn and now I was starting to realize what a fool I had been. She had accepted our demands in the end but... 

I felt his eyes on me still and I nodded, letting him know that I was okay... but I was still processing what had just happened, mind turning the Mother’s words over and over. 

In response to my thoughts, he reached behind Ryne and put his hand on my back, pulling us both close to him. The Oracle paused in her eating when she was squished into him and looked up, eyes wide. Though he refused to look away from me, she breathed a laugh, and after she’d shoved the last piece of the roll into her mouth, she wound both arms around our waists as we made our way through the city.

A few days later, we found ourselves stepping through the portal back to the First again. We spent a day in the Crystarium, gathering supplies and catching G’raha Tia up before heading out into the Empty. 

Hades was surprised to see part of the area restored, and I’d forgotten I hadn’t...actually explained how we’d met Gaia in the first place. As Thancred piloted our skyslipper, Ryne sitting next to him in the front, I told the Ascian about how after we had fought against Eden and emerged victorious, different aspects of the Empty, based upon the affinity of the monster created, had started coming back. 

When we arrived, Gaia quickly hopped out of the other vehicle and made her way to us. She folded her arms over the wall of the slipper and waited as we gathered our supplies. 

“Ready to get back to it?” she asked Ryne as the girl jumped over the side. 

“No,” she admitted with a smile and a sigh. “I wish we could have stayed on the Source for a while longer.” Her voice was wistful as Gaia laid her arm across her shoulders and nodded, then started leading them towards Eden, off in the distance. I quickened my pace to follow them, Hades right on my heels, taking in the giant being we were approaching.

“Have you discovered how it works?” he asked the girls as we walked. “While I had a hand in the creation of Vauthry, I did not lay a finger on  _ this _ aspect of the plan. It had been set in motion long before I intervened.”

“We did,” Ryne piped up, proudly. “That was the easy part, actually. I’m sure Gaia was already aware of this, but when we found her, she was unconscious and I was forced to figure it out myself.” She lifted a hand to her mouth as she explained. “Eden...When Eden landed here, in this spot, its power disrupted the aether and threw it out of balance, which caused the Flood. It seems, it was created for this very reason, with the power to tip the scales either way, but ultimately create a balance between the elements.” Gaia bristled nearly imperceptibly as Ryne spoke and my attention went to her.

“If you believe it was created for such a reason, why hasn’t it tipped the scale to the Darkness and returned the Empty to what it formerly was?”

“When the Flood of Light was released, and with no one there to try to control the ship, she went dormant. Elidibus contacted me then and I aligned myself with  _ them _ . I was told my primary goal was to help restore balance on the Thirteenth. He vaguely informed me of the ship’s power and that the First would soon be absorbed back into the Source, but not much else. I had thought that if I was able to awaken and harness its power, I would be able to take it to the Thirteenth to balance out the void, now that this shard was prepped to go.”

“But you weren’t able to,” Hades deduced.

“No. When I linked myself into its control panel, I’m loathe to admit that it...drove me a little mad attempting to control it.” She smiled sadly, looking off into the distance. I pursed my lips, watching her closer, the realization that she was still holding something back popping into my mind. “When Ryne came and also linked herself into it, I was able to focus more, though my first instinct was to try to stop them. Once I had awoken, I came to realize just  _ who _ she was and understood that the ship cannot be controlled by just one of us.”

“The balance of Light and Dark,” Ryne started again. “Even though the First is not to be rejoined to the Source through a calamity, Eden is still a threat to the star, dormant as it is. If we are able to restore the Empty, we concluded that taking it from this place and balancing the Thirteenth shard would work in much the same way, though on a grander scale.”

“Before we left for Garlemald, we believed we were actually quite close to figuring it out,” Gaia stated. “Though, we may need your help to finish restoring the Empty before we can attempt it.” I nodded my understanding. “Emet-Selch, you will likely need to go back and help the Exarch with the portal. We don’t know yet how we will make the trip to the shard and we should be prepared for anything.” Hades nodded his agreement as well and we went to board Eden.

Over the next few days, Ryne and Gaia once again summoned monsters with the help of my memory, going through the elemental wheel and restoring the Empty, aspect by aspect. With Hades there to help, defeating them was much easier than it had been before, but I knew that he would be heading back to the Crystarium before we finished to get a head start. 

The night before he went back, after the sun had disappeared and the full moon had risen, I stepped out of our tent and breathed in the breeze, newly restored after taking down Garuda earlier in the day. I exhaled a sigh, smiling at our accomplishments.

Hades parted the flap and joined me, wrapping one arm around my waist. 

“What is it?” he asked, my happiness extending to him, my smile infectious.

“We’re almost there,” I said, eyes sweeping over the moonlit horizon. “I can feel it.” Besides me, he hummed with a nod. I leaned into him, laying my head against his shoulder, a small strain on the bond at the thought that we would be separated again.

“I’m not going far,” he assured me, pressing a light kiss to the top of my head. “At least this time we’ll be on the same shard, a mere portal’s step away.” I sighed and nodded. 

“Small miracles,” I murmured. When my eyes passed over the water, though, a sly smile spread across my lips. When my amusement hit him, he pulled back slightly to look at me with a raised brow, a question in his mind. I shrugged. “It’s our last night together for what may be a while. We should...have some fun while everyone’s asleep.”

I pulled out of his arm and lifted my shirt over my head, letting it fall to the dirt. I kicked my shoes off and lowered my pants, leaving me in naught but my smallclothes. Hades watched me carefully, curious, as I refused to betray my thoughts to him. My smile widened and without explanation or warning, I took off running towards the cliff we were camped on.

I felt a jolt of panic flit down the bond when I leapt off, diving down and into the water. When I surfaced again, I looked up to see my soulmate leaning over the edge, eyes wide as he watched me. I huffed a laugh.

“Well, come on,” I demanded, reaching behind me to unclasp the top of my smallclothes, then lowered the bottoms as well, releasing them and letting them sink to the depths. I heard an audible exhale of breath from him as he shook his head in exasperation before jumping into the water, fully clothed. 

I laughed loudly when his body created a large splash, raining a shower of water over me and creating a wave the pushed me back a few fulms. When he swam back up, he pushed his long, sodden hair out of his face and looked at me again. 

I grinned, marvelling at how the moonlight seemed to illuminate his white strands, the gold of his eyes glowing in the night. He glided over to me, gently taking my face in his hands.

“Yes, well,” he began in response to my thoughts, gaze roaming over my face with a certain reverence that made my knees weak. “You’re much more beautiful than I am.” I breathed a laugh at his compliment, my hands wandering up his abdomen to his torso, coming to a stop over the buttons of his shirt. He raised a brow as I started unbuttoning them.

“It’s only fair,” I informed him, pushing his open shirt off of his shoulders. With a chuckle, he let it float away, then reached to remove his shoes and pants as well. When he was bare as I was, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. 

“Mm,” he hummed, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of our souls pulsing together. He leaned his head forward, catching my lips in his, kissing me slowly, though with a building hunger. I felt his intentions over the bond and smiled against his mouth. I pulled away, and using his body as an anchor, pushed off of him. 

“You’ll have to catch me first,” I challenged, my expression and tone suggestive as I floated backwards. “No powers.” His eyes narrowed at me and my grin turned mischievous. He scoffed and shook his head. 

“I’m afraid that I have rubbed off on you entirely too much, my beloved,” he said with a sigh, then propelled himself forward, reaching for my arm.

With a small cry of surprise, I moved backwards as quickly as I could. My back collided with the wall of the cliff and I gasped. When I looked back at Hades with wide eyes, he was smirking at me. With a squeal, I forcefully sunk myself below the surface and pushed off the rock with my feet as he tried to grab me again. 

When I looked back, he was hot on my trail and I rounded a corner of the cliff, swimming deeper into the water, where most of the little light there had been didn’t reach. I turned again and he was gone. Ran out of air, I assumed. Ah, the benefits of being able to breathe underwater.

With a smirk, I faced forward again and continued at a more languid pace, slowly rising to the surface. When I swam around one more corner of the expansive cliff, I rose to the air, the breeze cool on my wet face. 

I floated in silence as I stared up at the stars, biding my time until he got close to finding me again. I felt a pull on the tether as he tried to let it guide him and I smiled again, putting a hand over my heart. 

I started to move away from my spot now that he knew where I was, but I felt something pass under my feet and before I was able to dive in the opposite direction, he surfaced and grabbed ahold of my shoulders, roughly forcing me against the rock at my back. 

I bit my lip in an attempt to control the sound that was threatening to rise out of me, but the jolt of excitement that coursed through me and undoubtedly him gave me away.

As soon as I released my lip from between my teeth, his mouth was on mine, intense and hungry, as he pressed his body against mine, pinning me to the cliff. His hands travelled down my sides and over my hips, then down my thighs to guide me to wrap my legs around his waist. 

He tore his lips away, moving to leave small nips and kisses down my jaw and neck. 

“Found you,” he growled against the crook of my neck, the vibration of his voice reverberating through my entire body, a fire lighting between my legs. I felt the water around us start heating up and he breathed a laugh, warm against my skin. “Hm, did you like that?”

I exhaled a shaky breath and tightened my legs around him in response, pressing myself against his hips. A quiet groan escaped his lips, his arousal increasing. I loosened my legs for a moment, allowing him to easily slide inside of me before tightening them again. 

My breath caught when his hips were flush against mine and he claimed my lips once more as he sent his aura to wrap around me. My eyes fluttered shut as I hooked my arms under his and opened my mouth to him. 

He started gently rocking his hips against mine, pressing me into the rock as hard as he could so we didn’t start floating away. He found my  _ spot _ easily, and with exact precision, hit it perfectly each time, pulling small, breathy moans from my mouth, no matter how slow he went. 

Hades pulled away from my lips to look at me as his movements started picking up speed and I was unable to stop the cry that escaped me. When his glowing eyes caught mine, one side of his mouth tugged upwards.

“I think this is my favorite face of all,” he said, reaching to cradle my cheek in his hand. I flushed as the ache between my legs throbbed, the water around us turning  _ hot _ . He leaned in close again, a hair’s breadth from my lips. “Pure, uninhibited pleasure,” he whispered, his eyes searching mine, smug arrogance with underlying love in his tone. “And all because of me.”

He started stream his aether into me wherever we were connected. My eyes rolled back as all of my nerve endings turned to fire, pushing me ever closer to my end. He continued moving inside of me, his hips now roughly colliding with mine. I held onto him tightly, my nails digging into the skin of his shoulders and I buried my face into his neck as each of my cries started growing louder with each pass.

He threw me over the edge quickly, my entire body trembling. At the feeling of my tightness around him, I felt his climax coming up quickly and I moved my hips in time with his, earning me a loud groan. 

He sought my lips once more as he slammed his hips against mine for the last time, releasing inside of me, his own cry of pleasure muffled against my mouth.

I collapsed against the cliff, my chest heaving. He leaned forward, softly pressing his lips in the dip of my collarbone, feeling the erratic thump of my heart against his mouth. 

When we caught our breath, we swam back to the shore and Created new clothes. We spent the rest of the night lying on the earth in each other’s arms, gazing at the stars. But, when the sun had risen again, he bid his farewells to us and opened a portal back to the Crystarium.


	76. Hades

Work on the portal was not as slow as it had been previously. With the Exarch having a better grasp on  _ how _ to attune it for each shard, the initial steps went by relatively quickly.

The issue now was trying to attune the portal for the travel of multiple people just as we had done with the Source. And while it was not complicated or difficult, it was time-consuming and draining.

We sat in the Ocular, eyes trained on the portal on the second day, after completing the stabilization to the Thirteenth and the attuning for myself, the Warrior of Light, and the two Oracles.

“Do you think they’d be opposed to just… leaving it with the four of us?”

“The Scions?” The Exarch looked at me once I broke the silence with my question and raised a brow. “I do, yes. I suspect they would want to be there in the case that you’d need more reinforcements, because we don’t truly know what to expect.”

I sighed, drawing it out dramatically before I nodded. “Not that there’s probably  _ much _ to expect there, besides voidsent which I can easily control if I really wanted to.”

“Previously, maybe,” he remarked and I paused from standing from the seat to look at him curiously. He gestured that I sit back down and I obliged, turning the seat to face him with a raised brow. 

“I wonder if the voidsent were compliant because of your affinity and allegiance to Darkness,” he continued, bringing his hand up to his chin. “Or if it was simply because of your mutual distaste for Light. It may come to pass that they won’t be as obedient as you’d hoped.”

“So you suspect that with a change in my mindset, with a change in my apparent allegiance, if I present myself alongside the Scions with their Light-based champion…” I trailed off, furrowing my brow. “You know, I never considered that possibility.”

“I was thinking about it when it came to the sin eaters,” he said, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. “They never seemed to attack you, but were quick to attack the others. But you clearly were  _ not _ a friend to the Scions at the time, from your body language, from your aether, and thus, they did not attack you.”

“That could have just been Vauthry’s influence, as I was an ally to him,” I posited and he shrugged.

“Vauthry didn’t strike me as a person who would remember to tell his minions not to attack his friend.”

“An accurate assessment,” I replied, leaning back as well. “Voidsent, at least their commanders, are more intelligent than the sin eaters.”

He nodded and I continued as I crossed my arms over my chest. “They would, thus, be more perceptive of the fact that I am not their ally any longer.” I paused as he nodded once more and I blew out a breath through my nose. “In truth, it matters very little. It’s not as if any of them would be strong enough to overpower me, let alone with the Warrior of Light and her increased strength at my side.”

A corner of his mouth turned up. “At full strength, of course, they would be no match for either of you, my friend. But  _ you _ have been using your strength  _ here _ …” He tapped his staff on the ground, the image on the portal shifting towards the Warrior of Light and the Scions battling another of Eden’s creations. 

“And she has been using hers there,” I concluded with a sigh. “Do you suggest we rest prior to departure to the Thirteenth, then?”

He paused a moment as he considered my question before sighing himself. “It is hard to say if there will be enough time. Based on what you’ve told me of Hydaelyn’s task to restore the shard, it would depend on what happens after Gaia and Ryne successfully harness the power of Eden.”

I hummed in reflection, nodding in agreement after a moment. “Loathe as I am to admit it, I know very little about it, save for the fact that it was made as the progenitor of all the other sin eaters, to begin the cascade of Light’s supremacy upon this shard. I have no insight as to whether or not it will need to be immediately transferred off the First to prevent the shard from slipping towards imbalance once more. For that matter, I’m not even sure if it  _ can _ be transported by us off this shard.”

“The sheer size of it is my concern,” he replied with a frown. “The transport of people or trinkets through the rift is one thing.”

“Unless it has a mechanism that allows it to transport itself, we will not easily be able to teleport it, though I’m sure the hero and I could perhaps manage it, just barely,” I offered, bringing my hand up to my chin as I watched the Warrior dodge a burst of flame before she shot her own wave of magic out to quell the fire that had surrounded the twins. “Were I in charge of the Creation of it, however, I would have equipped it with such transportive capabilities. To trap it on a shard doomed to reabsorption is a terrible waste of energy and resources.”

“But you were not involved in its Creation,” he murmured and I breathed a laugh as I stood and he tapped the ground once more, wiping the projection from the portal now that the hero had emerged victorious.

“No, I was not, and the ones who  _ were _ did not have the same keen foresight that I have. However, they were operating under the guidance of Elidibus, and I can only hope he instructed them to include such a thing.”

“I suppose all we can do is wait for them to finish their work and then we'll know more,” he said as he stood as well. 

We set back to work in silence, checking in with each other only to confirm stability on either side of our manipulation of the connection between the Crystal Tower and the Thirteenth. 

“I’ll never admit to it if you tell anyone,” the Exarch said suddenly a couple of days later as we stepped back after attuning the rift for Thancred’s use. “But I actually enjoy your company.”

I slowly turned my head to face him and saw he was averting his gaze. “You seem  _ ashamed _ ,” I remarked with wide eyes. “Is it so difficult to believe that I could be pleasant company? Or, Zodiark forbid, actually a fairly decent friend?”

He paused a moment. “Well, you  _ did _ shoot me in the back.”

“I did you a  _ favor _ ,” I retorted without missing a beat. “Had I not done so you would be dead and that wouldn’t have been ideal for anyone, least of all you.”

“It would have been in a blaze of  _ glory _ , saving the woman I admire-”

“Love. The woman you love. You can admit it, there’s no one here but us.”

He went silent for a long moment before sighing. “It matters not how I feel if she does not reciprocate.”

I clicked my tongue, the corners of my mouth turning up in amusement. “Lamenting over the affections of a woman? Come now, Exarch. It doesn’t become you.”

“Easy for you to say,” he replied, trying to keep his tone light though there was an edge of bitterness to his words. “And she isn’t just  _ any _ woman.”

“She isn’t,” I agreed. “Believe me when I say I consider myself extraordinarily lucky.”

He exhaled slowly through his nose. “That bond you share,” he began, finally looking me in the eye. “How does it work? I understand it’s called the  _ Eternal _ Bond, but is it? Eternal?”

“Her soul and mine are linked irreversibly, from a ceremony performed in ancient times,” I explained. “Though there are circumstances that can interfere with the connection, once those are rectified, the channel flows clearly once more. She can hear my thoughts and I hers, so it’s nigh impossible to keep a secret or to hide how one truly feels for the other.”

“She mentioned she can feel what you feel,” he said slowly. “Does the same apply then, for her emotions?”

I nodded slowly. “There is a way in which we can voluntarily keep the communication of emotions to a minimum, but there’s always a small tug and if the emotion is particularly strong, it tends to trickle through.”

He hummed as he considered the information before blowing a breath out, puffing out his cheeks. “So I’m assuming you’re quite devoted to her and she can tell.” 

“She can feel it,” I confirmed, raising a brow.

“It’s probably difficult to resist someone who loves you so unconditionally and you can confirm it because you feel it,” he said softly before we fell into silence once more.

“You wouldn’t have saved her, by the way. Sorry to ruin your moment of attempted heroism yet again,” I said, suddenly, breaking the quiet as he sulked in his thoughts and he breathed a bitter laugh with a slight shake of his head.

“Perhaps I enjoy your company just a  _ little _ less now,” he muttered as he turned his attention back to the portal once more.

“Yes, perhaps, but at least  _ now _ you aren’t moping over unrequited love.”

He looked at me again, eyes locked with mine for a moment, my brow slowly raising before he sighed, chuckling and looking away. “Not a word to the others,” he murmured.

“About what?” I asked, feigning ignorance as I came to stand next to him once more. “As far as I recall we’ve been hard at work stabilizing this portal.”

Just as we finished the final configuration, there was a huge influx of aether, enormous enough in magnitude to cause both of us to pause mid-stride from the Ocular and turn in the direction of the Empty. 

“What-” I paused when I felt a rush of panic flood the bond and I immediately tensed, opening a portal. 

“Something must have happened,” I rushed out, looking over my shoulder as I stepped into the portal. “Let’s go.”

Without even confirming that he had followed, I walked through to the other side, immediately blinded by the intensely bright Light that had flooded the area. I shielded my eyes, feeling for the pull of her soul to let it lead me towards her, reaching out with my aura until I could feel the faintest traces of hers brush against it. 

With two large strides, I closed the remaining distance, reaching for her shoulder. The moment she felt my presence, the panic in her mind instantaneously lessened and she turned to quickly wrap her arms around me, burying her face in my shirt to shield her eyes from the blinding burst of aether that had flooded the Empty.

“What happened?” I asked quickly, trying to get a headcount on the remaining Scions by searching for their souls, the intensity of the illumination making me squint as I tried to scan the area quickly. I was able to make out most of them, but- “Gaia and Ryne?”

“They’re still inside,” she said, her tone worried and I furrowed my brow, looking towards the source of the immense influx that I felt as the light slowly began to fade. “We finished the final aspect and suddenly we were all ported outside, unable to see anything.”

“Everyone except Gaia and Ryne appears to be safe,” the Exarch said as he looked about the restored land around us, rich with life, the air clear and warm with the heat from the sun shining above. He looked back towards the structure of Eden. “And _ it  _ seems to have calmed down, for the moment.”

I nodded, frowning as I released my hold on the hero, opening a portal to our side with my eyes locked on the structure before us, observing their souls as they pulsated. “Let’s go and see if they’re alright.”

When we stepped through to the other side, we arrived in what could only be described as a control room, with Gaia and Ryne standing at a central console. One quick look at their body language confirmed to me that they were neither harmed, nor concerned by recent events and I relaxed. The Warrior of Light remained at attention, her hands going immediately to her daggers when she saw a large figure materialize before the two Oracles.

With the wave of its arm, the crystalline sword it held disappeared, and a woman mounted atop the huge armored body sat upright, her arms disconnecting from where they were locked into it with a click. I tilted my head, taking in the fact that the figure before us looked similar to the exterior of Eden and brought my hand up to my chin. I had seen this armor before...

“We battled her,” the hero informed me quietly, as she slowly unsheathed her weapons and imbued them with wind. “The first encounter we had upon entering.”

“ _ She _ is the progenitor,” I murmured as she leapt gracefully down to stand in front of the Oracles, my gaze looking around the room. “The structure we have come to call Eden appears to be a  _ ship _ of some sort, and it seems she was tasked with being its pilot but something has changed.”

The blue-skinned woman looked up at me as she heard my words, narrowing her eyes slightly before she looked back towards the two young girls before her. 

“Thank you, young ones, for your hard work in restoring this place,” she said as she approached them and the Warrior of Light took a step forward instinctively, concern flooding her. I reached my hand to grip her elbow, stopping her from proceeding with a slight shake of my head.

“I am Eden, an Oracle of Light,” she said softly to Ryne before looking at Gaia, a warm smile spreading over her face. “It is good to see you again, Gaia. You’ve grown much since I’ve last seen you.”

“I was fortunate to make it off the Seventh in time,” Gaia said softly as surprise flooded the tether between the hero and I at their interaction, though my attention was diverted as I continued to examine the aetheric signature of the Creation magic that had been used to make the ship. “Had it not been for Rhea’s prophecy being documented for us to find and warn us of the signs of the calamity, we probably would not have been as fortunate.”

Rhea…? I looked back at the group of Oracles, furrowing my brow, listening intently. The Warrior of Light noted the change in the intensity of my attention, moving to stand beside me, her hand resting on my arm. 

_ The Oracle of Darkness in Amaurot, _ I offered through the bond and recollection filled her mind, prompting her to nod. She tilted her head, looking at Gaia intently as she remembered the wise old woman who led the ceremony of our Eternal Bonding.  _ I wonder how they came to know of her, or even obtain her prophecies. _

_ Is it possible they are speaking of someone else? _ I shook my head in response and she hummed in reflection.

Eden nodded as she considered Gaia’s statement, her gaze sliding to me once more. “Your kind have wrought significant chaos, follower of Zodiark, as I’m sure you are aware. But you seem different than the others.”

Gaia looked over her shoulder at me. “This is Emet-Selch, he is untempered, free of the binding to Zodiark and able to think for himself. He’s… an ally and a friend.”

“I see. Potentially dangerous to make an ally of him but I trust your judgement, Gaia,” she muttered, though she seemed skeptical and I shrugged my shoulders. 

“Regardless of any misgivings you may have about me, I had nothing to do with this particular…” I trailed off, gesturing vaguely around at the control room. “ _ Whatever  _ this ship is.”

“A prison,” Gaia replied, having come to understand the reality of the situation through her and Ryne’s work. “A machine made by your colleagues under the guise of allowing transport of the Oracles from shard to shard. To keep them ‘safe’.”

“Ah,” I nodded tensely. “Yes, definitely not the truth, from the little I can glean from simply standing in this room. The aether here is indicative of Creation magic cast with the intent to control and command rather than protect.”

“It is not meant to be controlled by a sole pilot,” Eden continued, looking back at Gaia and Ryne. “It was meant to be controlled by one of each of us, to use our powers to disrupt the balance for their Ardor but… when I arrived alone, transported by the Emissary from the Seventh, they only had the Oracle of Darkness of  _ this  _ shard here.”

She sighed, looking down at her hand, a small orb appearing in her hand. “The poor girl was only one fragment, not nearly strong enough and certainly not trained enough…” she released the orb and I watched it float towards Gaia, before settling in her chest with a small pulsation of light.

“With her passing, I was left alone and I went mad. They used the imbalance inherent from my sole existence aboard this vessel to sway the shard towards Light, and I came to be the first sin eater,” she said.

I narrowed my eyes at Eden, taking in the intensity of her soul and then looked to Ryne. confirming my suspicions that they were pieces of the same soul. “Just how many Oracles of Light have you absorbed in your travels, I wonder,” I voiced and Eden looked to me once more.

“The same as Gaia, though I clearly lack the fragment of this shard,” she replied. “But we did not gather them ourselves. While your comrades were preparing the Seventh, the Emissary brought us the soul fragments from the remaining shards to prepare us for this role. Gaia was still a child when the time came, and they opted instead to attempt to use a more fragmented Oracle of Darkness in her stead until she was ready.”

“Since their goal was Light stasis, it seemed unnecessary to abide by the laws of the universe and make sure it was balanced,” I posited and she nodded. “But it seems they underestimated the effect having you, with five fragments to your soul, would have. You nearly overpowered the whole shard with the Flood of Light.”

She nodded, looking down at the blue skin on her arm with a frown before she looked at the young Oracles once more. “Your reversal of the corruption of the aether here has freed my mind, but my time to remain lucid is running out.”

“What do you mean?” Gaia asked, her voice panicked as she looked Eden over frantically.

“She will transform,” I replied as I examined her fragmenting soul, its light refracting through the seams, flickering erratically. “Unlinked from the mainframe of this transportation vessel, the aether that was stopping her from losing her mind completely and turning into a mindless eater is gone.”

“So just reconnect!” Gaia responded desperately and Eden smiled softly at her. 

“Oh, young one… you and Ryne are attuned to this vessel now. I can no longer fulfill the role of the Oracle of Light, as I am not the strongest one aboard.”

“So… I’ll just leave then. You can connect if I’m not here, can’t you?” Ryne offered quickly, picking up on Gaia’s desperation.

Eden turned towards Ryne, taking a step towards her and reaching out to place her hand atop her head. “You are exactly what I hoped you would be, to carry the mantle, to continue in my stead.”

“W-what…?”

“Is there no other way?” Gaia asked, looking at the Warrior, tears welling in her eyes. “Didn’t you almost turn as well? How did you survive?”

“I-I had to absorb a fragment of my soul to gain the strength needed to control the Light,” the hero replied, prompting Gaia to look at me now. 

“Could you find one for her?” 

I shook my head, opening my mouth to respond, to tell her the reality of the situation. That there was nothing to be done for her companion, that it was too late and the transformation had already taken hold.

“Gaia, there are none left,” Eden interjected before I could reply. “You know that just as well as I. It’s alright, we knew this day would come.”

Gaia’s lower lip trembled and she looked down, clenching her hands into fists at her side as she shook her head vigorously. Eden gave her a sad smile and placed her hand on her shoulder. “You’ve grown so much. I’m glad I got to see you again, that I got to see you confident in your role. You have trained your counterpart well.”

She turned then and knelt in front of Ryne, holding her hand out to her with a soft smile. “I will bestow upon you my fragments, young Oracle of Light, and with them, the memories of our predecessors and the ability to summon our combat armor if you are ever in dire need of help.”

Ryne nodded, hesitating as she lifted her hand slowly. “I… I’m sorry that it has to be this way,” she mumbled with profound sadness in her eyes.

Eden breathed a laugh, shaking her head. “No need to be sad. This was foretold in a prophecy eons ago. I have been preparing for this moment.” 

Ryne nodded, raising her hand with more confidence now before their fingers touched and bright light filled the room at their point of connection. Eden began to shimmer, fading from her extremities and she looked at Gaia once more, who was fighting back her tears as she held her head up, realizing that this was what was meant to occur based on all of her training.

“Don’t forget to seek out the fortune-telling conjurer. She will be waiting for you for your own completion to occur.”

Without another word, Eden faded away into a burst of aether, before being absorbed into Ryne with a bright flash of Light. When it finally subsided, Ryne looked down at her hands, and then up at Gaia with wide eyes.

“I remember…” she trailed off, her eyes sliding around the room before locking on myself and the Warrior of Light, her eyes welling with tears from the overwhelming sensory overload she was experiencing and she buried her face in her hands. “Amaurot, the Summoning… all of the training. Generations upon generations of Oracles…”

The hero rushed to her side, wrapping an arm around her in comfort as Gaia came to stand next to her as well, placing a shaky hand on Ryne’s shoulder. 

“You’ve been restored, Ryne. All of the answers to any questions you may have had while we were training you should now know; all of the secrets held by the Oracles of Light are now yours to bear,” she said quietly before looking over her shoulder at me and I nodded in agreement. 

Her soul was now whole, that much was clear from her appearance and the magnitude of aether she now housed but she had absorbed so many fragments so quickly and the intensity of the experience had left her struggling to adapt. After several moments of reassuring words from the Warrior of Light and Gaia, Ryne finally calmed, looking over at the console in the center of the room.

“I’m sorry, Gaia,” the hero said quietly. “All of this time we’ve been calling this ship Eden, not realizing that she was a close friend of yours.”

Ryne frowned. “I… interacted with Eden upon my first connection and assumed it was the whole entity that I was speaking with. It’s probably my fault.”

Gaia shook her head with a soft smile. “It’s alright. We can continue to call the ship Eden, in her memory, if you wish. I think she would have liked that.” The hero nodded slightly.

“We should get to work,” Ryne said suddenly, her gaze intently focused on the glowing panel. Gaia nodded, walking over to it and placing her hand over a circular orb to the left while Ryne approached an identical orb on the right. “Let’s restore the Thirteenth.”

“Emet-Selch, Warrior of Light,” Gaia said with intensity and abundant confidence, without looking at us. “Please gather the Scions and meet us upon the shard. We will be there shortly.”

Without waiting for our response, Gaia reached over and pressed a button in the middle of the console and the two of us were teleported outside, the giant vessel glowing with blinding intensity before it disappeared, leaving a shimmering aetheric trail into the interdimensional rift.

When we had all arrived on the Voidsent-ridden Thirteenth shard, it did not take long for us to figure out where Gaia and Ryne had chosen as their point of arrival. The beacon of Light they provided pulsated in waves throughout the shard, and with it, the voidsent in its path were destroyed, the aether they had greedily consumed bursting forth to be reabsorbed by the land. 

It appeared our presence on the shard would not be necessary from a combat standpoint, and as we approached the giant ship which the Oracles had been operating to restore balance to the shard, we were immediately teleported into the control room to watch them as they worked. They scanned the area in relative silence, working in tandem with one another, able to understand the other’s intention before the words were even spoken. 

It was clear that Gaia had spent significant time training with an Oracle of Light for this very moment, likely Eden herself. When Ryne absorbed her fragments, she had absorbed the knowledge of such training and was able to apply it flawlessly.

Time passed with relative silence aboard the ship, and as the Oracles teleported us around the shard to restore every corner from the Darkness, I could do nothing but watch in wonder as they worked. 

The shadows of the world slowly lifted, revealing the ancient ruins of a shard that had been overrun by the Void, its inhabitants all turned into monsters, their souls wandering aimlessly as they searched for sustenance in a world devoid of any life. I watched as the giant waves of Light continued to spread and cleanse the land, the souls of the voidsent releasing into the air before slipping into the Lifestream once more.

Mere hours later, the Oracles of Light and Darkness had corrected that which we Ascians had been trying to rectify for thousands of years. Through their actions aboard this device crafted meticulously by my compeers for this exact purpose, the balance had been restored to the Thirteenth shard.


	77. Warrior of Light

When the last of the Darkness of the Thirteenth had been scattered, the Oracles transported the lot of us outside. The sun was high in a sky that had been previously been nothing but a miasma, a gentle breeze singing in the air as it blew through the grass. 

I breathed it in, eyes scanning the horizon. Ruins of an ancient city stood not far from our current position. 

When the Oracles finally emerged, they came to stand between me and Hades. Gaia’s breath caught as she beheld her surroundings and she rushed forward to the collapsed stone before us. I watched her closely as she placed her hand on a large, broken brick as tall as she was. She clenched her hand around the corner, nails digging into the rock, and her shoulders started shaking. 

I rushed forward to her and put my hand on her shoulder. “Gaia, what’s-”

Immediately, at the sound of my voice and at the touch of my hand, she spun around, wrapping her arms around my waist, and buried her face in my shirt as she began to sob, entire body trembling. I looked back at Hades for a moment, eyes wide, before I wound my arms around the Oracle, one hand threading in her long hair, palm flat against the back of her head. 

Ryne came to join us, eyes full of sadness and worry, as if she knew what it was her friend was upset about. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she cried, latching on to me tightly. I hugged her tightly, letting her weep for as long as she needed, brushing my hand through her hair to comfort her. Only a few years older than Ryne, she was still so young and my heart broke watching her.

A few minutes later, the Oracle of Darkness sniffled, then pulled away from me to wipe the tears from her eyes, her face red and blotchy. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice wavering. “I-I just can’t believe...we actually restored the shard.” I examined her face, then reached to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“You don’t have any reason to be sorry,” I said, then wiped a new trail of water away with my thumb. “Would you like to talk about it?” She sighed, looking toward the ground for several long moments before she inhaled deeply and nodded.

“Yes,” she said, closing her eyes. “I-I think I would.”

A while later, Gaia and Ryne sat atop a boulder, side-by-side, the rest of us scattered in the grass surrounding them. When I had gone to sit next to him, Hades had grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down into his lap, then wrapped his arms loosely around me. I pressed my back against him and rested my head on his collarbone as the Oracle began telling us about herself, finally.

“I was...born here,” she began. My eyebrows shot up as I sat straight. Well, this wasn’t exactly what I was expecting. “The Thirteenth shard is my home.”

“But...it’s been a void for thousands and thousands of years,” I said, confusion very audible in my voice. “How it is that you are here, now?”

“I was still a very young child when the Darkness started spreading too quickly. I don’t...remember much about those times, to be honest. I know only what Eden told me.” Hades’ arms tightened around me and I leaned my head to the side.

“You had said...you were able to escape the Seventh...in time.”

“From what I’ve come to understand, when the void was imminent and Lahabrea raised an Ascian with knowledge of time travel, they, of course, sent the voidsent to the Ark, but they also spared myself and Eden, sending us quite a long way into the future. They left us on the Seventh shard as they prepared it to be Rejoined, where they could easily watch over us.

“Over the next few years, the Ascians visited multiple times, bringing us fragments of our souls from those remaining shards. I was too young to understand, but with each new connection, I learned more and more about who I had been...and what I was meant to do.

“We had been thrown through time, of course, and so our predecessors thought our fragments lost, but  _ they _ had lived on through other shards and their mission stayed the same.”

“But if they were from other shards, how were they even aware...of such a thing?” Y’shtola chimed in, putting a hand to her mouth in thought.

“Ascian intervention, more than likely,” Hades interjected. “Obviously,  _ they _ needed the Oracles to control the vessel we  _ had _ dubbed Eden. And what are Ascians good at above all else?”

“Manipulation,” Alphinaud concluded. Hades nodded. 

“So, what?” Alisaie started. “Your comrades sought out the Oracles’ fragments on each of the shards and...told them of their pasts?” He shrugged.

“I’m unsure. I was not involved in any of this as I was busy solely on the Source.”

“One day, they came and took Eden away. I had no idea  _ where _ they’d gone, or why, but only a few years later, I could just  _ sense _ the Calamity coming. A few days later, Elidibus came to me. He said this world was doomed and that he was working on a way to restore my homeworld, but that he needed my help to do it.” She sighed. “I was still young and did not know the ways of the Ascians…”

“So you went with him,” I finished for her. She nodded, sadly. 

“He took me to the Eleventh, where time runs exponentially faster than even the First, and a few years after that, he brought me to the ship. I thought it curious that its name was Eden, but that name, I had found, is a mythological name that traverses over various shards, so I did not put much stock into it. As you ran about restoring night to the shard, I was here, slowly being driven insane while attempting to control the ship without the balance Ryne’s soul brought.”

“What happened, then?” Alisaie asked. “You obviously switched sides somewhere between then and now.” Gaia looked down at her lap.

“I found...recordings. Inside the control room,” she said with a sigh. “Eden was brought here under the same guise- that she would be working to restore the Thirteenth with the help of the vessel, and while it was easy for her to discern their lies, it was much too late by the time she did. She was already linked into the control. They held her here by force so that she could not unlink herself.

“I was not yet old enough to attempt to control the ship with her, though my soul had the same number of fragments. Thinking the single fragment of the First would last long enough paired with Eden’s power until I was of age, they made her link her counciousness in.

“It was not to be. As Eden said before she...faded, the poor girl was not strong enough. It did not take long for her to pass, and when she did, Eden went mad, and the major imbalance of elements caused the Flood of Light, nearly turning the First into another Thirteenth.” She nudged Ryne’s shoulder, a small smile appearing on her face. “If not for your Minfilia, that is.” Her lips drooped. “Eden...was absorbed into the ship and it went dormant.

“I had remembered a time when Elidibus came for an update on my progress. I  _ knew _ he could tell my mind was going. But, he happened to mention to me in passing that another one of his colleagues was here on the First and to not be surprised if I should run into him. 

“I was furious when I found out the truth, the imbalance in my mind only heightening my anger. I felt used. I decided I needed to hunt down this Paragon, to see if his mind was just as corrupted… Or if I would be able to reason with him.”

“But before you could,” Thancred started. “We came to the Empty.” Gaia nodded. “Ryne linked herself into the mainframe, but you fell unconscious while your mind was evening out. When you woke, you realized Emet-Selch was still here  _ and _ that he was untempered.”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “Even though I was angry with Elidibus, I still believed that Rejoining the worlds through the calamities was the only way. It was all I ever knew. I instructed him to continue his work, but thought that, perhaps, he would be different than the others. But when I met you lot, with an Oracle of your own, so determined to find another way…” Her voice trailed off and she shrugged. “With the ability to think clearly again… It just made sense.” 

Hades nodded, understanding entirely her situation as, not so long ago, he was feeling the same.

A quiet fell over all of us as we absorbed her words. Her story. My eyes wandered down to my lap as we sat in silence. She was so young, yet she’d lived such a life. I closed my eyes. How old could she possibly be? Surely not even twenty namedays. The fact that she had been through  _ all _ of this and still managed to smile...

Hades ran his hands up and down my arms as he felt my mind spinning with this new information. 

“I’m...I’m sorry, Gaia,” Alisaie said, quietly. “That all of this happened to you.” 

“I can’t say it’s been a good life,” the Oracle said, sadly. I looked up to her again and watched as Ryne wrapped and arm around her shoulders. She smiled softly, and leaned her head against the other girl’s temple. “But, I am happy that I was able to meet all of you.” She wrapped her arm around Ryne’s back, then swept her gaze over our friends. “I am happy I was able to learn about how enemies can set aside their differences and find a common goal. Find friendship.” She looked pointedly to Hades and I, then, a sly smile forming on her face. “Even love.”

I felt my face flush and she breathed a laugh. I felt Hades’ chest vibrate as he cleared his throat.

“Not to ruin a good moment, but technically our love was always there.” I tilted my head back to look up at him.

“That may be true,” I started, one side of my mouth tilting upward. “But I could argue that I was in love with you  _ long _ before I really knew about who I used to be.”

“Oh, is that right?”

“Of course,” I answered with a shrug. “My feelings for you developed during the time we spent together in the dreams. Sure, I had an inkling that I was Persephone, but I knew next to nothing about either of you, nor the past life we shared.” To the right of us, there were multiple groans.

“Must you guys do that  _ here? _ ” Alisaie asked. Both of us burst out into laughter and she rolled her eyes. 

Finally, Hades prompted me to stand. “Shall we head back, then?” he asked as I helped him up once I was on my feet. “I’m sure the Exarch is quite anxious to hear how we fared.” Ryne hopped off of the boulder the Oracles were sharing, but as the Scions were preparing to leave, Gaia looked hesitant. She twisted around to look at the remaining ruins at her back. 

“It’s okay,” the Oracle of Light said, holding her hand out to her counterpart. “Between the ship and the portal in the Crystal Tower, you could come back to visit whenever you wanted.” Gaia was quiet for several long moments before nodding and sliding her hand into Ryne’s, who helped her friend down.

“You’re right,” she concluded. 

We made sure the girls had transported off of the shard before heading back to the portal and back to the First. By the time we got there, they were already back in the Crystal Tower, relaying everything to G’raha Tia. 

Hades leaned against the frame of the portal as Ryne talked animatedly, watching her closely. I looked up to him, a question in my mind.

_ Now that we have done Her bidding, _ he said to me down the bond.  _ We have reason to believe that Hydaelyn will overtake Ryne’s consciousness again. _ I hummed and chewed on my lip. 

The rest of the day was waited with bated breath. There was not much we could do to move forward, although we knew there was a possibility of Rejoining Gaia completely, thanks to Eden’s information. It was still decided that we should wait for the Mother to show herself before we continued back to the Source. 

By the time breakfast came about the next morning, we were not disappointed. 

As we ate, there was a clatter on the other side of the table. Ryne had dropped her fork onto her half-full plate, and had her head in her hand. 

“She’s-She’s coming,” the Oracle warned, her voice pained. I narrowed my eyes. She hadn’t been able to tell before- her completed soul, perhaps? Her eyes fell closed, and when they opened again, the color had changed. Clear blue, blank, nearly glowing.

“My children,” She said in greeting, looking at each of us in turn. When Her gaze landed on Hades, he clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Out with it,” he ordered Her, annoyance flitting down the tether. “And be quick about it. I don’t wish to have my entire day ruined by your presence.” She smiled softly, breathing a quiet laugh.

“You have all done very well in ridding the Darkness of the Thirteenth and making my Oracle complete again,” She began. When She opened Her mouth to continue, though, I held up my hand and She paused.

“Hold on,” I said, narrowing my eyes at Her again, my soulmate’s frustration becoming my own. “Did-did you know Ryne would be rejoined in the process of restoring the shard?”

“I had hoped that would be the case, yes,” She confirmed with a small nod. I frowned. 

“Before you convey to us the rest of your instructions, I think we are owed answers,” I said, leaning forward in my chair. “Most of us have dedicated our lives to this. You have yet to share with us your reasons for doing what you’ve done, even though you say this is how it  _ must _ be. We will not go further until we have your truth.”

The Scions around the table looked apprehensive. They still revered Her, I realized, after all of the pain She’d put us through, but they didn’t dare argue against me, most likely just as curious as I was. Hydaelyn, in Ryne’s body, stared at me, jaw ticking.

“I must admit, my daughter, that I am not used to being challenged,” She began. “If I were not the benevolent God I am, I would have just taken you and been done with it.” Beside me, Hades scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You do not agree, child of Zodiark.” He raised an eyebrow at Her.

“Of course not,” he answered with a shake of his head.

“Emet-Selch,” Alisaie admonished. “We may not have all the answers yet, but She’s still-”

“Still what? Using you for Her own selfish plans? That we can both agree on, girl,” he interrupted, looking at her pointedly, challenging her to say another word. She narrowed her eyes at him, but decided to back down and look away.

“Very well,” Hydaelyn started again after watching the exchange. “I suppose you have earned the truth you so seek.” Everyone around the table sat forward, ready to listen intently. “As you know, Zodiark was corrupted by the use of too much Creation magic. Had it been regulated properly, things would be very different.

“As you also know, when I was forced to Sunder the world to make Zodiark more manageable, most of my reserves were depleted. I have not the power to defeat him any longer.

“The corruption was slow, and much like the man at fault, He became paranoid. So afraid was He that I would use the inhabitants of your star against Him, that He created a soul and imbued it with His power- His  _ blessing _ \- turning whoever was born with it into a champion of Darkness.” Her gaze slid to Hades. His jaw ticked, but he nodded. 

“Similarly,” She started again, looking at me. “I created a champion of Light so, should Zodiark ever take action, it would be able to combat the Darkness.” Hydaelyn’s mouth tilted upwards a small amount. “You were not meant to grow to love each other. Neither of us thought it a possibility, but it happened nonetheless.” Next to me, Hades’ annoyance intensified. We exchanged a glance, both of our minds speaking the same thing. 

_ Used as pawns in this game of gods. _

“Zodiark...became greedy. His thirst for power knew no bounds. He whispered in the back of His followers minds to supply him with  _ more and more _ umbral Creations, draining the aether of the star. When that was not enough and the planet begin to break apart with nothing to hold it together, He manipulated one of the seated Convocation members into summoning Him under the guise of saving it.

“When I was brought forth to defeat Zodiark, my truest desire  _ was _ to help the star, no matter what you may think.”

“Why weren’t you corrupted as well?” I asked, putting a hand to my chin. “If  _ that person _ was the one to summon you, knowing his selfish intentions…”

“The rebellion was, of course, led by Cronus, but he took no actual part in the summoning. Those that participated truly had the best interest of the planet in mind, but they also sacrificed their lives for their cause.” I furrowed my brow. Why was I surprised? I shook my head and sighed. 

“When your soul was sundered with the rest of the world, I began putting a fragment on each shard to help protect it from Ascian meddling.”

“After so many thousands of years, why have you changed your mind now?” Alphinaud asked Her, folding his arms on the surface of the table. Her attention turned to me again.

“You, my daughter, are the cause of this.” I raised a brow and frowned.

“Me? I’ve only done what you’ve instructed me to do, though right now I’m trying to decide whether to regret it or not, knowing I’m simply nothing more than your pawn.”

“When you absorbed the fragment of the First and were able to not only defeat a Paragon, but also cleanse him of his tempering, I  _ knew _ the power I needed was developing inside of you. This was one of the few things I did not expect.” Hades was nearly seething now.

“And so, you instructed your  _ precious _ daughter to do your bidding once more, only so that she would sacrifice herself to you.” Hydaelyn’s eyes slid to him once more. 

“If it was enough to mend the star, would it not be worth it?”

“No. Not if this particular soul would be obliterated beyond repair in the process.” 

“How surprising, coming from one such as yourself, willing to sacrifice entire worlds and countless lives for the sake of Rejoining.” 

“At the very least, the soul fragments would have merged with their originals. You,  _ blessed Mother _ , are talking about destroying a soul completely.  _ That _ I am not  _ willing to sacrifice  _ or condone.” She shrugged Her shoulders. 

“You wanted the truth, child of Zodiark. You now have it.” I bit my lip for a moment, looking around the table to my friends before back to the Mother. She sighed out Her nose before continuing.

“And so, I allowed Zodiark’s champion into my Lifestream-”

“By lying to me. Manipulating me into cooperating.” 

“Is this not how you and yours have operated for millenia?” She lifted Her chin in indignation at his accusation. “It is true that I did not offer up the whole truth, but I did not lie.” Hades scoffed.

“As if there is much difference.”

“I may not have said outright that  _ her _ soul was in the stream, but I did relay that her soul would  _ never _ be barred entry.” I bit my lip in thought.

“How...did you know I would try to contact him?”

“You were already feeling guilty for defeating him, even if he did force your hand. All I needed to do was tip the scale just a little bit. I knew once he was made aware that his soulmate was, in fact, not in the Lifestream, with the help of one of his closest friends, he would try to reach out to you himself. I made him sleep, so that contacting you would be easier, but first, you sought the help of the shade of Hythlodaeus after experiencing the first of the dreams. I severed the connection to make you suspicious, to push you closer to wanting answers from an outside source and also so you might learn more about the power that was lying dormant, deep down inside you.”

“Dormant because of a lock  _ you _ put on her,” Hades said.

“For my own protection, of course, though I could not, in truth, keep it from trickling out as her soul neared completion. Would you have convinced her to turn on me and corrupt her power, I would be near powerless to stop her as a servant of Zodiark.” He huffed a humorless laugh.

“It seems, I should have tried harder.” She narrowed Her eyes at him for a moment, the disdain in his voice palpable.

“I allowed you to extract him from the Lifestream. When he accepted the Light, in the form of healing magic from my own Oracle, I allowed his aether unlocked. I then allowed him to break the lock I had placed on your true power, if only to see where it would lead. You did not disappoint, of course,” the Mother started again, Her attention focusing in again on me. “You never have.” 

“We understand,” Hades muttered, his patience all but hanging by a thread. “You allowed  _ everything. _ ”

“So, all of this was by design, afterall,” I concluded. “I expected as much, but I did not anticipate... _ this _ .”

“Most of it was my  _ will _ , yes,” Hydaelyn confirmed. “Though, more recently it has been frustratingly hard to reach you with your soulmate whispering in your ear.”

“And for good reason,” he bit out through clenched teeth. I sighed and reached out to lay my hand on his arm. He relaxed slightly at my touch, though his mind was still heavy.

“What about...the veil of Light around him? Was that you?”

“No, my child. As your Oracle of Darkness predicted, it was your immense love for him, your desperate want to protect him that extended your blessing to him.” I nodded, lifting a hand to my mouth.

“And now that we have restored the Thirteenth…”

“Now that all of the remaining shards are in balance, I would Rejoin the worlds.”

I stood from my seat quickly, my chair scraping against the floor, as a myriad of cries rang out from around the table. Hades continued to sit with his arms crossed, but he tensed again, eyes narrowing at Her. I clenched my teeth as I leaned forward, hands gripping the edge of the table tightly.

“The  _ whole point _ of any of this was to prevent the Rejoining in its entirety to avoid the extreme amount of death it would bring.”

“As I said before, my plans have changed due to recent events.” The anger building in my soulmate’s chest was near bursting, his mind churning over the implications of making the star whole again. The intensity filtered itself into me and soon, I felt my face heating up with outrage.

“Calm yourselves, my children,” She said, quickly, holding Her hands out. “The beings on the remaining shards will not be lost. They will be allowed to live out their lives, and with the help of an immortal, their fragments will slowly be rejoined completely.”

“As long as there is no death…,” Alphinaud started, though his tone was laced with uncertainty. “But how will the planet not buckle under the sheer amount of  _ new _ people living on it?”

“The star is not being used to its full capacity as it is now.” He nodded.

“I see.” 

“I suppose,” Thancred said, opening his mouth for the first time since Hydaelyn had arrived. “It’s worth a shot, right? As long as no one dies?”

“Do they  _ really _ never read between the lines?” Hades mumbled under his breath, just barely loud enough for me to catch.

“There is more,” Hydaelyn began again, drowning out his mumbled words. “For quite a long while now, I have been holding the remaining fragments of your Scions in my Lifestream. To show my gratitude for your hard work and faith, I will Rejoin your souls immediately, so that you will not have to wait to be complete.

“I would also return your dead to you- those directly involved in  _ our _ dealings- as they were when they perished.” I saw Urianger sit up straight in his chair.

“You can’t possibly mean-”

“Yes, my child,” she said, smiling at him. I watched as excited conversation broke out amongst the Scions, but I felt something was not quite right. I wasn’t sure if it was my own instincts, that of my soulmate, or both, but Hades refused to look at me as he sat, simmering, the chatter around us only making it worse. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Hades piped up, finally, locking eyes with Hydaelyn, trying to keep his voice steady through his rage. “Some minute little detail, perhaps?”


	78. Hades

“Is there nothing else you wish to include to elaborate to your mindlessly obedient pawns? Or shall I be the one to inform them, dear blessed Mother? Then again, since you did not find it pertinent to inform them, it must not be that important. Just a minor inconvenience, wouldn’t you agree?” 

I could feel the Warrior of Light trying to calm me through the bond, her aura reaching out to me in an attempt to soothe me. I huffed, pushing back with my own to let her know wordlessly that I would not back down. This had to be said. They had to know.

“I can hardly believe I have to explain every detail-” 

Slamming my hand on the table, I stood abruptly, and the room went silent. My fury boiled over at the realization that she would not tell them, my arm shaking from the sheer force I used to press against the wood. 

“Please, my friend,” the Crystal Exarch said from the head of the table. “Calm-”

“No!” I shouted, my voice echoing around the room. “Are you all  _ so blind _ that you don’t see?” 

I looked around the room at the Scions, in turn, their expressions guarded as they looked at me warily as if  _ I _ was the one they should be fearful of. As if  _ I _ was the one in the room who would cause them harm. I shook my head with a bitter laugh, as my gaze landed on Hydaelyn, who was seemingly unphased by my outburst.

“Look how quick they are to listen to your words, to follow you without question. Do you see how they doubt me, even now, despite everything we have shared, simply because you are who you are? They have no idea that you care  _ so little _ about their lives. Fodder for the cause, it seems,” I said resentfully, the distaste I held for her palpable with every word. 

“You know, it’s  _ fascinating _ ,” I continued, with no attempt to mask the sarcasm in my tone, “As it stands, you are no better than Zodiark. In fact, I would even venture that you’re worse. He has never led any of us to believe anything less than the truth, no matter how difficult it may be to hear. Every risk, every death, all the pain and suffering we had experienced for millennia, we did it  _ knowing  _ what we were getting into. Tempered or not, we were afforded honesty.”

She leaned back in Her seat, Her arms crossing over Her chest, Her body language shifting for the first time. 

“Does it make you uncomfortable to be questioned, to be doubted at every turn?” I mused, realizing She was growing frustrated with me pushing back against Her every word. I lifted my hand from the table, standing upright and crossing my arms across my chest. “Perhaps you should consider tempering them, then. Bend them to your will before they learn the truth and can form their own thoughts on how  _ repulsive _ you truly are.”

“Emet-Selch,” the astrologian admonished at my blatant disrespect, but I ignored him, intently focused on Hydaelyn.

“If you don’t tell them, I will. I will not spare the gory details. I will tell them with excruciating accuracy the fate that awaits them if they march blindly to your tune,” I threatened as I locked my eyes with Hers. 

She slid Her gaze from mine to look at the Warrior of Light, whose mind was racing with questions as she listened to our interaction. Her eyes were trained on me, trying to get me to reveal to her what I was thinking, and I smirked. 

“Your champion is not as compliant, nor as reliant on you as she once was, it seems,” I taunted. The hero finally looked at Hydaelyn once more, her brow furrowed. “I would apologize for robbing you of her mindless obedience, but I rather like seeing you squirm.” Hydaelyn let out a slow exhale, Her eyes sliding shut, but She otherwise made no attempt to respond.

“No words then? It falls to me to be the bearer of bad news?” I exhaled through my nose, taking my seat once more. As I looked around the room again, a slow smile spread across my lips at the uncertainty I saw marring their expressions. “Is it just by luck that I happen to be here, to understand the implications of your plan?”

She opened Her eyes slowly, a frown crossing her lips. “It’s not that I intended-”

“Was this, too,  _ by design _ ? You had the foresight to bring among your children a child of Zodiark to bestow upon them the knowledge that they would  _ all die _ ?” I interjected harshly, and the energy in the room changed, as all eyes shifted towards Hydaelyn. “That there was  _ no chance _ for them to stand against Zodiark’s might upon His return with the Rejoining. That He would  _ enjoy _ making them suffer simply because they are yours?”

I paused, sighing as I finally reined in my frustration. “While I might be spared total obliteration, my mere association with them has doomed me to a similar fate. I understand your hesitance to care for  _ my _ wellbeing, but they deserve the truth of their circumstances.”

The Warrior of Light placed her hand on my arm, prompting me to finally look at her. Her eyes searched my expression for a moment before she pursed her lips, looking back at Hydaelyn once more. 

“We are listening,” she said to the goddess that was currently inhabiting Ryne’s body. “I trust him to reveal anything that doesn’t add up to what he knows, especially if the deception means putting my life at risk so…”

“Very well,” Hydaelyn sighed, folding Her hands in front of Her on the table. “What he says is true. With the Rejoining, Zodiark will return. However, I will also return to you those who perished before the Sundering from the calamities that befell the star to fight alongside you.”

Her gaze landed on me. “Your mentor among them, as well as your friend.”

I clenched my jaw at the mention of Cronus, but nodded stiffly, waiting for Her to continue. I could feel confusion float through the tether as the Warrior of Light moved her hand to weave her fingers with my own. 

“If… if I was killed before the Sundering by Cronus,” she started, speaking softly as I tightened my grip on her hand, exhaling a sharp breath at the reminder. “How is it that I was sundered to be spread among the shards for your battles?”

Hydaelyn hummed as She considered how to respond to the hero’s question. “You were not killed by his spell,” She finally said. “He, on the other hand, did die before the Sundering.”

The Warrior nodded slightly, looking down at the pattern of the wooden table, pursing her lips when the Mother offered no further explanation. 

“With Zodiark’s return, you will, of course, have to combat Him,” the Mother continued, and I scoffed, prompting Her to look at me with narrowed eyes. “With Him you will likely have to battle His forces, whatever they may be. Voidsent, Ascians, and any other minions He has amassed throughout the years. Upon our victory, I will return with Him to the celestial plane. We will leave the governance of the star to you and yours.”

“Upon  _ our _ victory,” I mused, rolling my eyes. “You have such great faith in us that you count yourself among our numbers,  _ how wonderful.  _ Is it safe to assume you will be joining us on the battlefield then?”

She pressed Her lips together tightly. After a moment, She sighed. “I will, of course, allow you all the opportunity to discuss the two options amongst yourselves and to formulate your plan of action. I will return in a few days.”

Without another word, she was gone. Ryne’s eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus on her surroundings for a moment before she groaned and covered her face with her hands.

“Are you alright?” Thancred asked her, standing from his seat to go to her. He lifted her goblet of water, offering it to her.

She nodded slowly as she accepted the drink, taking a sip of it before setting it down. “It’s just a very bizarre feeling. I could see what She saw and hear Her words, feel my lips form them, but I had no power over my own body,” she said quietly, a frown on her lips.

“That sounds horrible,” the female twin said sadly. “I wonder if… when She returns, could you request that She returns to you in a dream? Maybe She could come to all of us at once instead of taking over?”

Ryne brought her hand to her chin for a moment as she considered this but ultimately shook her head. “I’m not sure that would be possible. As far as I can remember, the Mother has spoken Her will through the Oracle of Light. This is why I rarely left the temple, in case she had something she needed to relay to the priestesses.”

“Hmm,” I hummed as I tilted my head, trying to recall the days of Amaurot. “It’s true that the Oracle of Darkness seemed to be the more… active among the populace of the two Oracles. I don’t believe I ever interacted directly with the Oracle of Light.”

The Warrior of Light furrowed her brow. “She was at our ceremony, but she did not participate as Rhea did,” she said softly. “Her cowl was pulled over her eyes, but I wonder if perhaps-”

“Don’t finish the thought, you’ll taint the day for me,” I muttered with a sigh. 

“Oh come on,” she replied, raising a brow. “You can’t mean to say that momentous occasion for us would  _ actually _ be ruined if you knew Hydaelyn was in attendance.”

“I can mean to say that, yes. It would spoil it. I would forever look upon it with disdain.”

“At any rate,” Thancred interjected, with a pointed glance in my direction, “Back to the matter at hand?”

The miqo’te crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back in her seat as she closed her eyes. “Just how strong is Zodiark, that you say He’ll kill us all?”

The Warrior of Light exhaled unsteadily, her mind flashing with images of the battle between Hydaelyn and Zodiark, her hand gripping mine tightly. I opened my mouth to respond, but Gaia was the one to speak first.

“Zodiark is like nothing any of you have ever faced,” she said softly. “Of all the memories I received from my few fragments, perhaps the one to keep me awake most nights is of Him. The image of the destruction that He was able to cause with merely the wave of His hand. The sheer volume of lives lost… and they were all Unsundered.”

Ryne nodded, her hands forming into tight fists on the table. “I can remember trying to heal the wounded, and there was simply not enough time to heal them all. His power is immense, especially if He has devout followers to fuel Him… and with the Rejoining, He will have plenty.”

“He thrives on devotion, on faith, on the strength of worship. Those who are tempered to Him provide Him with immeasurable might, and that’s before the power He wields,” I added. “When I say He will destroy us and He will enjoy doing so, I mean it very literally. Zodiark does not take disobedience and defiance well. You either bend to His will, or you suffer the consequences.”

The room went deathly silent as they processed my words. The tension and fear in the air were palpable, and I looked between the Scions to see them looking down at their laps as they considered the gravity of the situation. After a few minutes, I let out a bitter, humorless chuckle.

“Alternatively, you could just spare yourselves and convince your hero to allow me to sacrifice myself. Save us all a great deal of trouble.”

“ _ No _ ,” she said emphatically, squeezing my hand tightly enough that it caused me to hiss. “We’ll have to find another way because that is definitely not an option.”

“So, what  _ are _ our options then?” Alphinaud asked as he moved his hand to wipe his brow.

“Well, it’s quite simple,” I said matter-of-factly. “We gather reinforcements, and hope that it’s enough.”

His sister furrowed her brow. “Who should we consider asking?”

“Anyone.  _ Everyone.  _ Whoever you can think of that can provide some measure of help,” I replied, and the twin brought her hand to her chin.

“We should split up then since time is of the essence,” she said, standing from her seat and beginning to pace as she considered possible options.

“Obviously, we should ask the major grand companies,” Thancred posited. “Ishgard, Doma, Ala Mhigo, as well.”

“The au’ra of the Azim Steppe,” the miqo’te added. “I can go to Doma and stop there as well. The previous Khagan is… quite fond of me.”

The Warrior of Light snorted in amusement. “An understatement, but yes. You should go and see Little Sun. I’m sure he and Cirina would agree to join our cause. Sadu, on the other hand… good luck with that.”

The pair exchanged a look before the mage rolled her eyes but nodded.

“I can go to Garlemald. They are conducting research in defensive technologies that can potentially be of use to us,” I muttered after observing their exchange. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. “Some weaponry as well. I did not think I would be returning so soon, but desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“I’m sure their infantry can be of some use as well,” Alphinaud said, “Strength in numbers.”

I shrugged a shoulder. “They would be naught but fodder, but at the very least perhaps they can stave off the voidsent that Zodiark will undoubtedly throw at us.”

“Speaking of technological advances…” the hero mumbled, bringing her hand to her chin. “Cid and Nero I’m sure could think of something. Anything we need.”

“Cid?” I asked, furrowing my brow. “Cid nan Garlond? The defector?”

The Warrior of Light nodded with a small smile. “And Nero tol Scaeva. Both major losses to Garlemald at the time of their defection, I’m sure.”

“Ah. Interesting. We will need a way to keep the civilians out of the field of battle. Minimize the casualties,” I said, looking at her with a nod. “If they can think of a way to contain the perimeter, we can have the Amaurotines Hydaelyn restores help fortify it. Though it will be hard to say how strong we need it until we see how many She will return to us.”

Thancred cleared his throat. “I suppose I can head to Ala Mhigo. Alphinaud can see the Grand Companies. I’ll send word to Tataru to have them meet in Gridania.”

“Ryne and I can go to Ishgard,” the female twin chimed in, ceasing her pacing. “I’m sure we can get some knights to help with defense as well.”

The astrologian furrowed his brow. “Perhaps ‘twould be beneficial to seek the assistance of Sharlayan. The knowledge they wield in their libraries is invaluable.”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Thancred said with a sigh. “At the very least, we can see if they have any information we do not currently have from the wealth of knowledge Emet-Selch, the Warrior of Light and Ryne currently hold.”

“We also should see that we pick a locale for the battle to take place. Far from civilization, to minimize the damage and carnage,” Alphinaud said, bringing his hand to his chin.

“Assuming Zodiark would even adhere to such a mundane detail,” his sister shot back at him with a sigh.

“Well, why not? If we’re all gathered there, where else would they go? He can’t obliterate the whole population, then who would worship Him?” 

“The Carteneau Plains,” the Warrior of Light suggested with a sigh. “It’s barren after the calamity. Far from the other cities…”

“It may be the best location for such a battle to transpire, I’m inclined to agree,” the miqo’te replied as the elezen and hyur nodded in agreement.

“I’m assuming from this substantial planning that we’ve decided to go along with this absurdity,” I said with a heavy sigh. “This death sentence.”

“The alternative is not an option, my friend,” the Exarch said with finality. “We would rather risk our lives than use your soul so that we may live.”

I frowned, averting my gaze. I truthfully was not used to whatever emotion filled me at his words. It wasn’t relief, it wasn’t happiness. Despite the good  _ intentions  _ of his words, I felt… sad and angry. Worried that they all could possibly not make it to the end of this whole ordeal. Frustrated that I  _ could _ solve it, that I  _ could  _ keep them safe, that I  _ could _ keep them laughing and healthy and whole, but only if I could do what I wanted to.

It wasn’t a steep price to pay. Hydaelyn had provided a viable option, regardless of my aversion to agreeing with anything She said. The cost was the soul of a person who, for all intents and purposes, should be gone already. I had already lived my life, filled it with death and destruction. So much blood on my hands, and yet… 

“There’s also the issue of the ‘fortune-telling conjurer,’” Gaia said softly, breaking me from my thoughts.

“Whoever she is, we should try to find her, so that thy soul can be Rejoined,” the astrologian said.

“I can start searching for her soul since the hue should be similar to Gaia’s. It may take me some time, but I’ll head out the moment I finish in Garlemald,” I muttered, my gaze still locked on the wooden table before I looked up at the Oracle of Darkness.

Gaia nodded tensely as she took in the shift in my mood, and she exchanged a knowing look with the Warrior of Light. “I guess I should stick with either you or the Warrior then. In case you find her. For fast transport.”

“Something else to consider,” Thancred sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “We will likely need to train our new powers upon our Rejoining, as well.”

I sighed, my mind still racing with a myriad of emotions I did not fully understand but nodded at his words. “Yes. Hopefully, others who are more adept with their powers are returned to us in time. Hythlodaeus, for example, could certainly help me in training you all. It will be a trial of rewriting habits more than anything else, though, since your memories of using the abilities will be intact. It’s not how to use them, it’s when and why that you have to relearn.”

“Which is arguably the more difficult aspect of combat,” Thancred muttered. “The instincts have to be rewired.”

“‘twould also be prudent for us to have time for thee to adequately train us,” the elezen remarked with a frown. “Though we do not know how long we will have to begin with.”

“I will see what I can do about discerning which shard has the fastest flow of time relative to the Source then,” the Exarch said as everyone stood, our assignments set. “To give us the most amount of time to prepare.”

When we arrived on the Source, we walked towards the settlement in Mor Dhona to meet up with their lalafellin companion in their hideout before parting ways. I chose to stay behind, opting to sit at the bar, the rest of them filing in to discuss the plan with her. Soon, the female twin emerged once more and took a seat next to me.

“Done already?” I asked, my eyes still trained on the wall of the alcoholic beverages as I lifted the glass that I had ordered to take a sip of it.

“Tataru isn’t there,” she replied. “They’re trying to contact her to see where she’s run off to.”

“Ah,” I said, though I genuinely was not interested. My mind kept churning, turning back towards the conversation earlier today. I couldn’t shake the horrible feeling in my gut that this was a colossal waste of time, that we would all perish anyway.

And I would instead prefer to save the hero. I would rather save them all.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked as she folded her arms in front of her on the bar, resting her chin atop them. I sighed, biting at the inside of my cheek before taking another sip of the drink in my hand.

“To what end? What I want is clearly not an option,” I replied more coldly than I had initially intended.

She hummed, sitting up once more with a nod. “Did you stop to consider how what you want would affect everyone else?”

I clenched my jaw. “Did  _ she _ stop and consider how what  _ she  _ wants would affect everyone else?”

“I’m sure she has, and I’m sure she won’t change her mind,” she replied with a shrug. “I wouldn’t, in her shoes. You just found each other again. It’s been thousands of years, hasn’t it?”

“Our friends could die. They likely will,” I murmured, looking down at the contents of my glass and swirling the liquid around. “I could save all of you, and I have half a mind to try to reach out to the Mother against her will to do just that. Even if she grows to hate me.”

“Then you would be doing exactly what you were critical of her doing,” she said. “Putting the needs of the many over her own. We all want to fight, Emet-Selch. None of us want you to give your life up for us. Listen to what we want.”

“Even if it so drastically conflicts with what I know to be right?” I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

She pursed her lips. “Something I’ve learned just from knowing you: right versus wrong is subjective.”

I sighed but did not respond, choosing instead to down the remainder of the drink before I stood from the bar. “I need to take a walk,” I muttered bitterly. “Let her know I’ll be back soon.”

She nodded as she turned in the seat to face me, and I sighed. “Don’t repeat your past mistakes. Listen to her, hear what she wants, and actually do it this time. You both love each other  _ so much _ ; it’s actually a little nauseating.”

“Thank you, Alisaie. I’ll… try not to make the same mistake again.”

I wandered aimlessly throughout the small settlement, my hands in the pockets of my trousers. I stared up at the sky, watching the slow aether pulsate with the ebb and flow of the Lifestream. Eventually, I found myself at the gate and sighed as the guard looked at me, barely registering the words he had spoken.

“-not safe.” He concluded, and I lazily turned my gaze to him. “Sir? Did you hear me? I said you should turn back-”

“Yes, it’s not safe. I heard,” I interrupted, continuing out the gate. “If the Warrior of Light comes asking after me, do me a favor and tell her the same. I’d love to see her reaction.”

A short while later, I found myself sitting with my legs dangling off a cliff, staring down at the glowing shards below. I watched the orbs of the souls float with the currents of the Lifestream. Some passing through the ground as they went deeper to rest until the time for their rebirth, others emerging to float off towards a new vessel and sighed.

One soul floated passed me, and I reached my hand out to grasp it, observing its pale but still distinct hue, given the concentration of its fragments. The small orb flickered, and I cupped my hands together, holding it in front of my face as I examined it carefully. 

“I wonder where you’ll end up,” I whispered to it as it floated in my palm, content to linger for a moment while I examined it. “I wonder if you’ll survive. Isn’t it wasteful to be born now with such uncertainty in the security of your life?”

I took it in its soft powder blue hue, wondering what would change with its Rejoining. How would it shine? Would it shimmer? Would it sparkle? 

It floated up to linger directly in front of my face. I lowered my hands to my lap, the soul hovering at eye level. A corner of my lips tilted up. “You’ll be a playful child, I think. Curious to a fault. I’m sure you’ll drive your parents crazy.”

As I reached up once more to hold it in my palm to guide it back on the currents of the Lifestream, I could hear the crunch of gravel behind me, and I gently nudged the soul onwards. 

“Hopefully, you live long enough that I can meet you again one day. I’d love to learn how you fared,” I whispered as it lingered a moment before getting swept back into the aetheric flow, off to whatever destiny awaited it.

I peered over my shoulder then to see the Warrior of Light looking at me with profound sadness painted on her expression and immediately stood. She released the hold on her emotions she had placed while searching for me, and I was flooded with the worry and sadness as she took the final steps towards me. I turned towards her, my brow furrowed. 

“Did something happen to your fierce little friend?” I asked, frowning at the possibility that she was missing because she was injured or worse, but relaxed when the hero shook her head.

“It’s… Matoya,” she said, knowing I had no idea who she was speaking of, and she elaborated. “Y’sthola’s teacher. Our friend Krile contacted us. Matoya isn’t doing well, they fear she will pass on soon. We’ve been asked to hurry to Idyllshire to be with her. Apparently, she’s been asking for us for the better part of a week to say her goodbyes.”

I nodded sadly. “I’m assuming your friends are already on their way?”

“I ported them there before I came to find you,” she replied, and I took her hand as she opened a portal. “I think… she may be the fortune-telling conjurer, but I haven’t told ‘Sthola as much.”

She put a foot into the portal, reaching her hand out. As I wove our fingers together, I gave her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze, following her through to a cave entrance. The Scions were gathered, huddled together with solemn expressions on their faces. A lalafell in a yellow hooded robe with pointed ears stood to the side in a quiet conversation with the miqo’te, who was looking at the ground sadly. 

When the Warrior of Light emerged from the portal, they looked up, and after a quick exchange of looks, Thancred cleared his throat. 

“We thought it best for some of us to stay outside,” he said quietly. “As she is not well, we don’t want to burden her with too many visitors.”

The hero nodded slowly, looking at Gaia, who stepped forward as I looked deep into the cave to scan for any souls within. There, deep in the darkness, was a faintly flickering beacon, fuschia in color and matching Gaia’s perfectly. I exhaled a slow breath, letting the hero know that her suspicions had been correct, and a wave of sadness reached me.

Alisaie stepped forward, grabbing hold of her brother’s elbow. “We’d like to come as well, for a moment. On behalf of our grandfather.”

The lalafell nodded her understanding, “Yes, of course. If he were still here, I have no doubt he would come to visit her at this moment despite their differences.” 

She turned and began to lead the way into the cave. The group of us followed her, a sorrowful silence in the air as we made our way through the winding path. The only sound among us those of our footfalls and the dripping water from the roof of the cave.

When we finally entered the living arrangements, I could see a bed in the corner of the room, an elderly woman resting atop it. She turned her head towards as when she heard the door open and immediately groaned with annoyance.

“Perfect,” she muttered bitterly. “You’ve brought  _ his _ offspring along.” 

The miqo’te breathed a laugh. “They’ve come on behalf of Louisoix,” she said, and the twins stepped forward with frowns on their faces. 

“We didn’t mean to disturb you,” Alphinaud said quietly. “We just wanted to-”

“You seem to have grown, at least,” she interrupted with a laugh. “Don’t look so much like a girl anymore. That’s good. I would have never let it go on the other side if his grandson kept looking like a blasted _ woman _ .”

Alisaie brought her hand up to her mouth to cover her laughter, and her eyes slid over to her. 

“Oh? Think that’s funny, do you?” she jabbed with a raised brow, and Alisaie’s eyes immediately widened. “No respect these days, these young ones,” she continued as she came to try to sit up, the lalafell quickly rushing to her side to help support her.

“Consider your respects paid on behalf of your grandsire,” the elderly woman said, after doubling over from a fit of coughs. “Now, the last thing I want is someone with his blood to see me so pathetically defeated by age, so if you could excuse yourselves?”

“There’s no need to be so-” the miqo’te started, and the woman sighed with a roll of her eyes.

“‘Shtola, you can tell they don’t know what to say,” she said quietly, a hint of sadness in her voice. “I don’t fault them for it, what is there to say? ‘We’re sorry you’re dying. Say hi to grandfather for us’? Bah. I’d rather spare them the torture.”

“Perhaps you should go back to the others,” I said quietly to the twins, and they looked up at me with a nod. 

“We’ll… be outside,” Alisaie said softly as they turned to leave. Once the door had shut behind them, the woman’s eyes slid towards the three of us, lingering on me for a moment. She looked at me knowingly for a moment before her eyes landed on Gaia.

“It took you long enough, girl,” she said, a soft smile forming on her lips. “Come. Let me look at you. Did they train you well? You look greener than the toads that inhabit this cave.” 

Gaia hesitated a moment before she took a few steps forward to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I heard you have the Oracle of Light at your side already,” the older Oracle said. Gaia nodded slowly. “Good, very good. Perhaps we have a chance to finally succeed.”

Her eyes slid back to the Warrior of Light, who had come to stand closer to me, her hand seeking mine. A sly grin crossed her lips as her eyes flicked down towards our joined fingers. 

“Though with the Warrior of Light shacking up with the Champion of Zodiark, I certainly had my doubts.”

I felt my eyebrows shoot up with surprise. Embarrassment flooded the channel between us, and I looked out from the corner of my eye to see the hero’s face flushed as she averted her gaze. The elder Oracle laughed heartily before becoming overcome with another round of rough coughs. She took a deep, shuddering breath when she recovered.

“The Oracle of Darkness, I presume,” I said once she had calmed. “Gaia has the same air about her. Scathing wit and no filter.” She raised a brow at me.

“He seems to be astute enough, Warrior,” she said, her tone laced with sarcasm as she looked at the hero. “But what’s all this about  _ presuming _ ? As if you cannot tell just merely by looking at me.” 

She paused, shaking her head, sighing dramatically. “Hades, beloved by the Underworld, gifted with the Sight, one of the most powerful archmages to ever exist. Yet here he is acting like a fool. Perhaps he is more of an idiot than I had initially considered. We may be doomed, after all.”


	79. Warrior of Light

A laugh escaped me as I watched Hades’ brow nearly rise entirely off his face. I released his hand and patted him on the back as he huffed a laugh, shaking his head. 

“Are you what we have to look forward to when Gaia gets older?” he asked the conjurer. Matoya chuckled quietly.

“I certainly hope so,” she wished, though another fit of coughs hit her a moment later. My hand stopped its movement on his back and instead clutched the material of his shirt at the sound of her wheezing, face instantly dropping. He wrapped his arm around me as a comfort, squeezing lightly as I stared down at this sharp-tongued woman who had helped the Scions and I on our previous journeys. 

Y’shtola rushed over and sat on the side of the bed. I could feel the worry rolling off of her in waves as she fixed the blankets covering Matoya. 

“Enough talking,” she ordered her mentor. “Get some rest. With some tonic and sleep, you’ll be back on your feet in no time.” I could tell, though, through the tone of her voice, even she didn’t believe it.

“Oh, the student has become the teacher now, eh?” Matoya said, raising a brow. “‘Shtola, you know as well as I do that I will be gone long before you lot ever leave my cave, and I’d much rather go with my dignity instead of having you all watch me struggle to take my last breath.”

Silence descended on the three of us as Y’shtola stared down at her master with wide eyes. Matoya’s eyes slid to us for a moment as she nodded. Understanding her meaning, I reached passed the miqo’te to take hold of one of the conjurer’s hands and squeezed it tightly. 

“W-we’ll leave you both alone for a while,” I said with a sad smile, trying to keep the tears from welling in my eyes. Hades’ hand slid into mine as I stood upright again. He led me away, but as soon as I turned, my smile faltered and I looked down. He ran his thumb over my knuckles and helped me into a chair across from the table where Gaia sat before sitting down himself. The poor girl looked miserable as she watched our friend over my shoulder.

“Isn’t there anything we could do?” she asked, looking at the two of us with imploring eyes. I glanced behind me again and watched as Y’shtola held Matoya’s hand tightly to her chest, speaking soft words none of us could hear. When I turned back, my soulmate shook his head.

“For us to have  _ any _ chance at all, you must be whole again. You all do. And we will  _ still _ likely need help.” I looked down at the table, examining the purple tablecloth as my stomach twisted in knots. 

Ever since Hydaelyn’s most recent visit and it was revealed that Zodiark would return once the worlds were Rejoined, whole and corrupted, I’d had a feeling in the pit of my stomach- something ominous that made me constantly nervous. I tried to keep it from the bond to the best of my ability, but I was sure Hades had noticed, though he didn’t say anything. I bit my lip, wondering if he’d been feeling the same.

I had a bad feeling about all of this, but there seemed to be no other choice other than flat out sacrificing my life, which I, of course, would do if I had to… but I so desperately did not want to. And I  _ refused _ to let him give up his life for me.

I felt a squeeze on my hand as he could feel the turmoil in my mind, though he was still talking to the Oracle.

“She knows what must be done,” he began again. “And she is willing. It is the best we could ask for.” With a deep exhale of breath, Gaia nodded her understanding, averting her eyes to the piles and piles of books sitting on the floor next to us. 

A long while later, Krile called us back to Matoya’s bedside. 

“It’s-She’s...ready,” she said, her voice wavering. Y’shtola still sat on the edge of the bed, hand still wrapped around her mentor’s. Gaia came up next to her, nervous and sad. 

“Do not look at me so, child,” Matoya said, fondly. “This will be a good thing. You’ll see.” She looked towards her student again, one side of her mouth tugging upward as she beheld the Scion’s face. “All of the trouble you have given me over the years and you’re sad to see me go?” She breathed a laugh and shook her head, slightly. “Don’t fret, you will be just fine without me. Now.” She slid her hand out of Y’shtola’s and looked towards Gaia. 

“Take my soul into you, child,” she instructed, and reached for the Oracle, who nodded and gently took it, a light shining in their joined hands. Matoya looked at the miqo’te once more. “Make sure Hydaelyn restores those eyes of yours while she’s at it, yes? You will need them.”

Y’shtola huffed an unsteady laugh as her eyes filled with tears. Matoya closed her eyes and exhaled a long breath as her body started fading, turning into particles of purple light, until nothing was left but the orb of light that was her soul.

Gaia’s breath caught as she beheld its color: fuschia with a faint purple iridescence that just barely shone in the dim light of the cave. She swallowed audibly, then reached out to guide the half-completed soul into her chest. I took a step back as a dark purple light exploded around her, the fragments of her soul mending itself as it had done with mine. 

When the power had died down, Hades examined her, closely.

“It worked,” he announced as Gaia looked down at Y’shtola, still sitting on the edge of the bed looking lost, trails of water streaming down her cheeks, staring at the place Matoya had just been. The girl leaned over and took the Scion’s face in her hands, wiping away the tears with her thumbs, prompting her to look up.

“Do not be sad,” she said with a soft smile. “She is not gone. She will never be gone. She has just taken on a different appearance.” The miqo’te looked up at her with wide eyes. “I remember you when you were but a child, so inquisitive and sharp. I watched you blossom into the woman you are today- powerful and smart. For my sharp, stinging jabs, I loved-no,  _ love _ \- you very much, ‘Shtola, like my own. Never forget that.”

They looked into each other's eyes for long moments before suddenly, Y’shtola grabbed on to Gaia, pulling the Oracle to her chest in a tight embrace. 

“Thank you,” she whispered as Gaia wound her arms around the Scion’s back. “Thank you.”

When we returned to Idyllshire, we gathered supplies for our respective journeys. Hades came to stand in front of me as I hoisted my bag onto my back. He examined me carefully as I frowned up at him.

“Separated again, it seems,” I said with a sigh. The corners of his mouth tugged upward as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

“Not for long, my beloved,” he assured me. “Just a quick talk with Gaius and I can join you. It most likely won’t even take a day.” I huffed a laugh and rolled my eyes.

“Hmm,” I hummed, putting a finger to my lips. “I wonder if Nero’s decided to return yet. I can just imagine the look on his face should he see his former emperor appear next to me through a portal. I’m sure Cid would not exactly be pleased, either, though I’m sure Tataru has informed him by now.” He straightened, his thoughts churning with memories of the two Garlean defectors. I felt a certain smugness filter down the bond.

“What an amazing idea, my dearest. I’ll be sure to change my appearance back to Solus for that reunion, should it occur.” With a smile, I shoved him with my shoulder, but he took my arms in his hands and leaned down to catch my lips with his. I relaxed at the feel of his touch and breathed him in, the scent of crackling wood taking over my senses. 

I put both hands on the sides of his face as I pressed my body against his, returning his affections and deepening the kiss. One of his arms wrapped around my back as the other hand went to the back of my head, threading his fingers through my hair. 

[I love you],” I whispered to him when I’d pulled back, pressing my forehead to his. “[My night sky.]” He smiled, moving his hand to my cheek, running his thumb over the bone. 

“[I love you too, my heart’s gleam],” he said to me. A shiver ran up my spine at his words and I breathed a laugh. 

When a groan sounded next to us, the spell we had been under was broken. I pulled away to find Gaia standing there, leaning heavily on one leg with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Are you finished yet? Can we be on our way?” I glanced back at Hades for a moment, who chuckled. I rolled my eyes but lifted myself to my toes, leaving a quick kiss on his lips before turning back to the Oracle. “You two were always insufferably  _ in love _ , even if public displays of affection were frowned upon in Amaurot.”

“I suppose we can go now,” I said, heaving a dramatic sigh. I held out my hand for her to take as I opened a portal back to Eorzea. I helped her through, but turned back to my soulmate once more before stepping into it myself. “Make sure everyone else gets off okay?” When he nodded, I smiled softly and walked through.

I breathed in the air of Mor Dhona as soon as I closed the portal. I walked with Gaia through the small settlement of Revenant’s Toll before leading her back to the Rising Stones.

Upon realizing who was at the door, Tataru, back from wherever she had been before, opened it, sheepishly averting her eyes from me. I motioned for Gaia to take a seat before kneeling in front of the lalafell. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, one side of my mouth tugging upwards. “It’s not like you to be shy.” She looked at me again for a moment before her eyes fell to the ground again. She clasped her hands behind her back as a tinge of pink spread across her cheeks.

“I’m sorry for my behavior,” she muttered, quietly, and sighed. “Alphinaud explained everything to me.” I hummed my approval, but shook my head.

“It’s okay, Tataru,” I assured her. “You have every reason in the world to be wary. I, also, may have acted too harshly, and for that I apologize.” Finally, she looked at me, vehemently shaking her head at me. 

“No, you-”

“Just know,” I said, cutting her off. “That we are all of sound mind, okay? And that...I love him very much.”

She watched my face for a few moments before nodding, her face breaking out into a smile. She patted my arm and breathed a relieved sigh.

“I’m...I’m happy for you. That you  _ finally _ found someone after being alone for so long.” Her face turned stern, quickly. “It’s not healthy,” she admonished, wagging a finger in my face, then looked me up and down. “And speaking of health, you’re looking quite thin, lately. I insist you stay for lunch.” I giggled and nodded.

“Yes, mother.”

Over lunch, I introduced Tataru to the Oracle, then set to work catching her up on the recent events and setbacks we’d faced since we had last been to the Stones. I explained to her Hydaelyn’s admission and plans, to which she frowned, but said nothing.

“That’s why we’re here,” I said, coming to the conclusion of my story. “The Scions and Emet-Selch are spread across the star to see if we could recruit our many friends and acquaintances for the sake of the world.” I sighed. “I fear, even with our souls rejoined, without them we will not stand a chance.”

The lalafell lowered her sandwich from her mouth at the turn of my mood. She chewed on the inside of her mouth for a moment. 

“You can’t be like that,” she said, finally. “If  _ you _ of all people are not confident, no one else will be either. You...everyone believes in you. You’re the hero.”

I frowned at her words, the bitterness returning at hearing those words. Why, why did they have to do that? My own friends, raising me up on a pedestal as if I were this mighty, untouchable entity, when in reality, I have needed help through every step of my journey. I have needed saving many times instead of me saving them.

I had...done so much wrong in the name of  _ good. _

Tears sprung to my eyes as I faced the reality of my deeds. I huffed a bitter laugh and looked away, wiping my tears with my sleeve. Immediately, I felt a tug on the bond as my sadness and regret made their way to him.  _ Later. _

“I’m no hero, Tataru,” I said, trying to keep my voice even, but my chin trembled as I spoke. “I’ve done horrible things, all for the sake of the mission. I’ve...killed so many Garlean soldiers who wanted nothing more than to see their home again, and for what? Because it was  _ right _ ? There is  _ nothing _ heroic about tearing up the families of innocent people.”

“But…” I looked down at my hand, spreading my fingers wide.

“Beastmen, human, Ascian,” I said, letting the water fall from my eyes. “I have their blood on my hands. If we’d just  _ tried _ to find common ground instead, maybe things would have been different.” I clenched my hand into a fist. “But they aren’t. At the end of the day, the world may have been saved, but I am still nothing more than a murderer.”

I watched out of the corner of my eyes as the lalafell and the Oracle exchanged a glance. Hades prompted me again, asking if I needed him to come. With a sigh, I brushed the tears from my face.  _ No, _ I sent down the tether.  _ I’m fine. _

“Anyway,” I said, my voice still shaky as I tried to steer the conversation back to the task at hand. “We need to talk to Cid. Has he been in his workshop?” Tataru was quiet for a long moment, staring up at me with wide eyes before blinking, then nodded.

“Yes, he should be there. That other Garlean, as well.” I stood from my chair, then motioned for Gaia to follow me and after saying our goodbyes to the lalafell with a request to try to contact Estinien, departed the Rising Stones. 

When we managed to make it outside, we were stopped by Jessie, Garlond Ironworks’ deputy president. When she called my name, I smiled and waved, rushing over to inquire about Cid. She huffed with a roll of her eyes and said he and Nero had been locked in the shop for days, pouring over ‘some old manuscript’ they’d unearthed from ‘who knows where’. I chuckled and followed her back.

“Well, well, look who it is,” the blond Garlean greeted me the moment we walked through the door. I set my pack down in an empty chair as Gaia filed in behind me. “You do always manage to show up at the most opportune moment, don’t you?” I raised my brow, but Cid came around the corner from another room. He smiled widely when he realized who his visitor was.

“Ah, the Warrior of Light!” he exclaimed, taking a few steps closer so he could take my measure. “It’s been many moons since we’ve seen you. You’re looking...thin, but well enough.” I nodded, rolling my eyes with a small smile.

“You know, Tataru said the same thing.”

“Yes, yes,” Nero said, lifting his mug to his mouth for a moment. “Last we heard you were  _ bedding _ Solus zos Galvus, our great emperor returned from the dead, to save Garlemald in its time of great need.” The sarcasm in his voice was palpable and Gaia crossed her arms over her chest. He shrugged, then, looking me over. “I don’t believe it for a moment, you know. I think Gaius finally had enough and forcefully took hold of Garlemald when the Crown Prince…”

“Nero,” Cid reprimanded, but he didn’t stop.

As he continued on, I let my amusement travel the bond. 

_ Got a moment? _

_ Of course, my beloved. I was just finishing up my conversation with Gaius. _ A smile spread across my face.

_ Come as Solus? _ A chuckle flitted its way over to me.

_ As you wish. _

“Watch this,” I said quietly, leaning down to Gaia, smiling conspiratorially. Realization spread across her face when she understood what I had done and she huffed a quiet laugh. A void portal opened next to me and Hades stepped through. I grinned as he closed the distance between us, planting a quick kiss on my cheek and winding one arm around my back to pull me close.

“As requested, my beloved,” he said to me. I noticed Nero had ceased talking, but when I heard the clatter of his metal cup hit the floor, I looked towards him with a raised brow. Both he and Cid were staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as they watched our exchange. I nodded my head in their direction and Hades turned to face them.

“Ah,” he began, brightly. “My two  _ favorite _ defectors!” 

Immediately, Nero gave him an imperial salute. “Y-your Radiance!” My soulmate chuckled and shook his head. 

“No need for that,” he insisted, moving to clap the man on the back. Nero tensed at the contact. “I am no longer emperor, and this was, in truth, only a jest.” The Garlean stuttered a few words, his shock palpable. Hades laughed at his reaction, then looked to Cid for a moment and leaned down to Nero with a grin. “I am surprised to see you here in such  _ close _ company with your bitter rival,” the Ascian continued. “I suppose I shouldn’t be, though, as obsessed as you were with him in your youth.” My eyebrows shot up as Nero scoffed, trying to remain indifferent despite the new, slight redness to his cheeks.

Cid, recovered from his surprise, placed himself next to me as he chuckled, watching the interaction continue, Hades making the poor man incredibly uncomfortable.

“It seems,” he said quietly, leaning in so only I could hear him, eyes never leaving the Ascian. “There was much Tataru did  _ not _ confide in me.” I shrugged my shoulders. 

“Wait,” Nero said abruptly, brow furrowing. “How is it you’re using...magic…?”

“It’s quite a long story, one of which she probably does not have all the details to,” I said to Cid with a smile.

“Fair,” he quipped, then crossed his arms. “While I am extremely interested in where you picked up a magic-wielding Garlean emperor, I have something that needs dealt with first, if you are not opposed?”

“Nero did say I’d come at just the right moment.”

“He was not wrong,” Cid admitted with a nod and a sigh. “I am sorry for asking this just as soon as you arrive, but we had reports of a large manifestation of aether down by the Singing Shards, right here in Mor Dhona only just this morning. None of the Scions were available to go, so it’s good that you’ve arrived.”

“Hmm,” I hummed. “The Scions have been with me, for the most part, which is why they have not been around. We are...on a time limit, but I think I could spare some time to go take a look. Then, I have something extremely important to discuss with you.” When he nodded his understanding, I grabbed ahold of Hades and Gaia so we could be on our way, Nero still gaping at us as we left the building. 

When we arrived, I noticed immediately that something was...strange. A miasma of dark aether had engulfed the whole area, the animals that usually roamed all but disappeared. I took a quick look around, then looked to Hades. He pointed behind me.

“There, do you see it?” he asked as I turned to find the heart of the miasma, a large accumulation of aether, swirling purple and black. I furrowed my brow, but Gaia took a step forward. My hand flew out to grab ahold of her.

“This is…,” she started, trying to shrug me off.

“Ah, finally,” a whisper of a voice said. The aether in front of us pulsed before it began to take form and my hand tightened around her arm as Diabolos appeared. My mouth dropped open and I went for the knives on my hips. The Oracle held her arm out to stop me.

“He means us no harm,” she assured me, to which I scoffed.

“Oh yes, he’s only tried to kill me twice,” I muttered. The voidsent chuckled as he floated in the air before us.

“The girl is right,” his deep voice rumbled. “I have no intention of attacking you with her in your presence.” 

I leaned on one leg, my stance defensive. “I killed you.”

“You defeated me, yes, Warrior of Light, with the nullstone.” I nodded, eyeing him warily. Hades stepped up next to me. “But a sliver of myself remained, and with that I was able to regenerate, though I am still not what I once was.” He closed his fist, staring down at it. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Why have you come?” 

“I sensed...a powerful soul on this very star, newly rejoined and brimming with dark aether. I was...drawn to it.” Hades and I exchanged a glance, then looked towards Gaia.

“What do you want with her?” I asked, stepping forward, ready to grab her if Diabolos tried anything. He laughed again at my protectiveness, my wariness.

“The Oracles of Darkness have ever been able to command me and mine,” he explained. “But there has not been an Oracle this strong in millenia. I would...like to join with her. Offer up what strength still remains so that should she ever need my protection, she could call upon my power at her will.”

“Yes,” the girl said, immediately. I opened my mouth to argue, but Hades grabbed my wrist to stop me. I looked up at him with wide eyes. He shook his head.

_ We will need all the help we can get, my dearest. She knows this. And he is a king among the voidsent. If his allegiance is to another, Zodiark cannot control him. _ I bit my lip, eyes wandering back to the scene in front of us. 

“Very well,” Diabolos said. She raised her hand to him and in a flash of purple light, the voidsent was again nothing but a ball of aether floating down towards her soul.

When a pact was made, she guided him into her. She gasped, cringing as he bonded with her, then blew out a deep exhale, turning to us.

“It’s finished.”

When we got back to Revenant’s Toll, I reprised Cid and Nero of the situation and requested they meet us on the balcony above Rowena’s establishment, who shut down the entire upper level so that we could have our privacy. The three of us told the two Garleans the story in its entirety, after food and many drinks had come and gone. In truth, the sun had set and we were sitting under the stars before we finished.

When I outed him as an Ascian, Hades changed his physique back to the original and reached for my hand as I explained, demonstrated even, what I  _ really _ was to them. They were both apprehensive and curious, and I could not fault them for it.

Finally, I slid my hand out of my soulmate’s and leaned forward in my chair, folding my arms on the surface of the table.

“This brings me to...my request,” I said, eyeing Cid, carefully. He nodded his head in my direction, ready to listen intently. “As I said, Zodiark will return once Hydaelyn Rejoins the world...and we will have to face Him.” 

I felt irritation flit down the bond and took a moment to give Hades an encouraging smile. I knew he hated this. I knew he would much rather give up his own life so that I- and by extension, the world- may live. But I was not ready to let that happen.

He raised a brow at me and rolled his eyes as he looked away, but I could see the ghost of a smile playing on his lips as I let my thoughts filter into him. 

“I remember that… Garlond Ironworks created a barrier for Doma, to help keep the Garlean Magitek out of the country. I was...wondering if there was any possible way you could create a barrier similar to that to contain our battle, should things get out of hand.” I sighed. “I don’t very well know how you would contain a god, if you even could…but at the very least, keep the innocents outside.” Cid raised a hand to his chin as he thought over my request.

“It...would indeed be quite difficult,” he admitted. “But if I had the help of magic, it could be possible.” 

“That’s partly why I’m here,” Gaia spoke up. “I came to offer my expertise in advanced magic theory to aid with this barrier. The day of the battle, we will also have access to revived, unsundered souls practiced in the use of elemental aether, as promised by Hydaelyn.”

The engineer hummed as he looked at the Oracle, then exchanged a glance with Nero. Finally, he nodded. “Okay,” he agreed. “We’ll get to work on it right away. I understand you all are somewhat limited on time, but if you could spare an extra day, it would be greatly appreciated. We would, of course, put you up for the night.” 

With a smile, I nodded, and after a short discussion with Gaia, he led us back to his workshop. He led us down a hallway to the very back where there were two small bedrooms. When we bid our goodnights, the Oracle gave me a look before disappearing behind the door of one room. I breathed a laugh, then followed Hades into the other.

A while later, I was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling when he came out of the small, adjoined bathing room, drying his hair with a towel.

“You see?” he said, a smug smile spreading across his face. “I told you we wouldn’t be separated for long. Gaius is an easy one to convince. I left him an entire empire, afterall.” He let the towel fall to the floor as he climbed into bed. He hovered over me for a few moments, examining my face before lowering himself down to my lips, kissing me slowly, gently. I sighed against his mouth and closed my eyes, relishing his closeness. 

When he pulled away, he laid down next to me on his side, propping himself up with one elbow. “Will you tell me now what made you so upset earlier?” I turned over so my back was facing him and he wrapped an arm around my middle, pulling me against him. 

“Tataru did that thing again,” I started, huffing a displeased sigh. “Where she puts me on a pedestal, as if I were better than everyone else.” He leaned down, running his nose up the back of my ear.

“Well, my beloved, you  _ are _ .” 

“You know what I mean,” I said with a roll of my eyes. I laid my hand overtop of his, threading my fingers in between his. “And I was struck with the realization that I may have saved the world, but in order to achieve it, I’ve committed many atrocious acts. How can I call myself a hero after everything I’ve done?” I squeezed his hand tightly as I relayed the rest of the conversation I’d had with Tataru to him. He sat quietly as I talked, but when my heart broke all over again and my tears threatened to resurface, he pressed a soft kiss into the crook of my neck.

“You can’t blame yourself, dearest. Loss of life is inevitable in war. The soldiers that you have killed would have, more than likely, still died to another’s hand, perhaps far more cruel than yours.  _ You _ gave them the mercy of a quick death, where they could have been left to suffer, especially if Black Rose had been allowed to run its course. Were this before you broke my tempering, I myself would have sent them to their death through a Calamity in the name of the Rejoining.” He slid his hand from mine and ran it up and down my arm, trying to comfort me as I exhaled an uneasy breath, quietly letting the water spill from my eyes and soak my pillow. 

“There’s always a villain to every story. Just as I was yours, you were once mine. But, I was a hero to our people just as you are a hero to yours, here. The number of people you have saved vastly outnumber those you have killed. What you have done, my beloved,  _ is _ what’s right.” 

“I’m not a hero,” I muttered, unable to keep my voice even. 

He tugged on my waist, then, prompting me to turn to him. When I had, he searched my face, a certain sadness in his eyes as he beheld me, then lifted his hand to wipe away my tears.

“Do not think so lowly of yourself,” he began again. “Of your virtue, of your righteousness. Your Light is what has kept this star and its inhabitants from being servants to a god who cares nothing for life, even if it was given to you by a goddess who would freely use your life for Her whims.”

He didn’t let me respond. Instead, he quickly pressed his mouth to mine as more tears fell freely from my eyes. I sucked in a sharp, surprised breath as one arm wound around me to hold me close, the other hand cradling my cheek. He pulled away for a moment, looking me in the eyes.

“And if that’s not enough to convince you, just know that...you’re  _ my _ hero, and you will continue to be for the rest of our lives.”


	80. Hades

“I hardly think you can consider me your hero, Hades,” she said softly, her eyes downcast. “You of all people would have been fine without me.”

I lifted my hand to brush the tears that continued to fall from her eyes, catching them before they spilled forth down her cheeks. My heart threatened to break listening to her speak so sadly about her deeds, about herself. Somewhere along the way, she had grown to believe that she perhaps was not right to do the things she did, that she was not irreplaceable, that she was not pivotal to the world as it was. I pressed my forehead to hers, brushing my thumbs along her cheekbones.

“And anyway, we live for nearly an eternity so for the rest of your life is an exorbitant amount of time,” she teased in an attempt to lighten the mood, though the sadness in her eyes gave her away. 

“You know,” I began quietly after we lay in silence for a couple of breaths, “Though I did not believe it previously, the star is better for all that you and your compeers have done. Had it not been for your efforts, who could tell what would have transpired upon the completion of the Great Rejoining? At the very least the entire star would have been tempered to Zodiark’s will.

“And while the plan  _ was _ to sacrifice those who remained towards resurrecting those who were originally lost those thousands of years ago, now that I have a clear mind... I cannot be sure it would have truly happened. There are no indications that Zodiark would find our offering sufficient. What was stopping Him from ceaselessly taking aether and lives under the guise of fulfilling our dreams and claiming it was never enough?

“But, my beloved hero, the most terrifying prospect for me is this: had I continued to live, tempered as I was, I would never have even questioned Him. So blindly devoted was I to Him, the others as well with our minds essentially controlled, that I would have simply done what He asked. Again and again for thousands of years.”

I pulled back slightly, still cradling her face within my hands, my eyes searching hers. “You  _ saved me _ from that fate, [my heart’s gleam]. You will always be the hero of my story.”

I pressed my lips to hers once more, hard and desperate, to show her with all my might just how grateful I was for her actions, for her bravery, for  _ her. _

A couple of days later, having completed our tasks, we decided to make our way back to the First. As Gaia, the Warrior of Light and I stepped through the threshold, we were surprised to find Ryne and Alisaie chatting animatedly with the Exarch within the Ocular. 

They turned to face us when they heard the hum of the portal closing behind us. 

“Took you long enough,” Alisaie taunted. “We were finished with our task in Ishgard  _ days _ ago.”

The Warrior of Light sighed, shaking her head. “We had extra things to take care of, I’ll have you know.”

“Did we discover which shard we should train on?” I asked as I climbed down the steps towards them and the Exarch shook his head. 

“I’ve narrowed it to the Eleventh and the Fourth, though. Just a couple of more tests and I’m sure I’ll have it confirmed one way or the other and attune the portal for transport,” he said and I nodded.

“Maybe we should start training while we wait for the others to return from the Source,” Ryne said excitedly as she reached for the book with my research she had placed on the nearby table. “I was reading this again now that I’ve been Rejoined and-”

“She has  _ not _ stopped talking about how she wants to try all these things,” Alisaie muttered.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you sound jealous,” I teased. “Worry not, you’ll be whole soon enough as well and get to enjoy all the perks of it.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you know better then,” she retorted and I raised a brow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“At any rate,” the Exarch chimed in, amusement in his voice, “I think it’s a great idea. No need to waste time while we wait for the others.”

“The Akadaemia has a good training field,” the hero said as she opened a portal to the Amaurot recreation. “Can you bring the others there once they’ve arrived?” she asked the Exarch.

“Of course, my friend,” he replied with a warm smile as she stepped into the portal, beckoning for Alisaie and the Oracles to follow her.

When I emerged on the other side, the four of them were already gathered around a desk off to the side as Ryne thumbed through the pages of my research journal.

"There's this whole section on the affinity versus the aspect of a soul," she said, animatedly. "How an aspect is the root of an affinity, that I didn't quite understand until now."

The Warrior of Light nodded. "I am Light-aspected with a wind affinity," she informed the Oracle, likely more for the twin’s benefit than anyone else’s. "Emet-Selch, on the other hand, is Dark-aspected. I'm not sure of his affinity."

"I have none," I said as I approached them and they turned to face me. "An affinity implies favoring a specific element within the wheel, and I’m impartial. Whatever suits the situation best."

“What’s the difference, though? Between an affinity and an aspect?” Alisaie asked, furrowing her brow.

“An affinity is something that develops over time, throughout a young aether-wielder’s life. Depending on their preferences for different things, they will grow to have a different affinity. In rare cases, you will have a child who simply  _ does not  _ favor a specific element, or who seems to like many elements,” the Warrior explained, and a sense of joy flooded me that she was now able to explain such things. “Those children tend to be Light- or Dark-aspected, but it’s exceedingly rare.”

“Because most children will grow to favor a single element throughout their lives, their affinity essentially  _ is _ their aspect,” I contributed. “The delineation between the two concepts only applies to those like us.” 

“Oh!” Ryne suddenly exclaimed after turning a page. She held the book up, showing the twin an elemental wheel. “There was this diagram, which I think may aid in your understanding.”

“Hmm, this elemental wheel is slightly different from what I’ve seen in modern times,” the twin started, tilting her head as she examined the page intently. “Does affinity have anything to do with which elements are associated with a particular side of the wheel? Lightning, Fire, and Wind are on the Light side of the wheel, and Earth, Ice, and Water are on the Dark side. Does that matter?”

Ryne hummed a moment, drawing attention to her from the page. “In the days of Amaurot, part of my duties was to keep track of the affinities and aspects of the populace as they were discovered. From what I can recall, there was no correlation.” 

She paused a moment, furrowing her brow as she thought back to the records she had kept as the Oracle of Light at the temple. “ _ However _ , Dark or Light aspected children who did stay on the same side of the wheel were seemingly exceptionally adept at their element. The greatest mages tended to, in truth, be Light or Dark aspected without realizing it until  _ much  _ later. Some never realized it at all.”

The Warrior of Light nodded, realization filling her expression and mind. “I feel like I never used the Light for day-to-day magic,” she said softly. “I wonder if I would have just been blissfully unaware of it had you and Hythlodaeus not commented on how my soul was so full of Light.”

The twin nodded with understanding, bringing her hand to her chin. “So… are there aversions too? Elementally?”

“There can be, of course,” I replied. “A strong fire-affinity may result in a difficulty wielding water-based magic.”

“Oh, but not just an overall horrendously poor dealing with the element outside of magic,” she said with a sigh. 

“No, but in general, an affinity does not imply that an individual is bound to that element and can use nothing else. As the hero said, for routine magic and Creations, the affinity was merely the aetheric type that came most readily. You do rarely have instances in which an affinity is so potent that the polar opposite is nigh impossible to wield.”

“In his case, because the Darkness is so prolific, he likely can’t use healing magic. I  _ can _ , on the other hand, despite my Dark-based aspect,” Gaia said and I nodded. 

“I can bind wounds, certainly, but actual Light-based magic? To even consider attempting it causes a visceral response. I’m sure I could muster it in a pinch, but...”

“I see. I’m trying to figure out why Alphinaud is so averse to actual water,” the twin muttered with a sigh.

“Maybe some traumatic experience,” Gaia offered and Alisaie shrugged.

“Or he’s just a big baby,” she said with a roll of her eyes. 

“I feel as if things like elemental aversions are commonplace knowledge even in modern-day Eorzea, Alisaie,” I mused, crossing my arms over my chest with a raised brow. “You always were less studious than your brother. Anyway-”

“How could you  _ possibly _ know that?” she huffed with indignation as she interrupted. 

I blinked with surprise. “Know what?”

“That Alphinaud studies more than me. There’s no way you could know that. You’ve never seen us study.”

I furrowed my brow, the Warrior of Light laughing softly at the exchange. “You know… she does remind me of her,” she said quietly before I could comment. “She very well could be Artemis-”

“Don’t,” I shook my head, though, in spite of myself, I carefully examined Alisaie’s soul. “If it comes to pass that these twins are not  _ those _ twins…”

Alisaie narrowed her eyes at our conversation but otherwise did not pry.

Gaia pursed her lips, tilting her head as she considered the previous conversation. “When I was a child, I enjoyed the rain,” she said quietly. “And the sound of the river. I wonder if I would have had a water affinity, had all things progressed differently for me.”

“You likely still do have the affinity, just as the Warrior of Light has one for wind,” I commented, sighing through my nose. “But it’s likely that once your fate as the Oracle of Darkness had been revealed, you were not allowed the opportunity to explore such a preference to confirm it. It’s not too late to nurture it, but now that you’ve been set in your ways, relying solely on Darkness-based magic, it may be more difficult.”

The Warrior of Light sighed, her gaze sliding from Gaia to Ryne with a frown. “Unfortunately, both of your aspects were probably forced upon you once you were fated to become the Oracle.”

“Why does that seem to upset you so much?” Alisaie inquired as she looked at the pages once more.

“The discovery of one’s affinity was a rite of passage in the days of Amaurot,” the Warrior explained. “It was extremely significant, and most parents would try to make guesses as they watched their child grow. To be born with one that could not develop of their own free will, for them to miss experiencing the initial burst of relief when you finally attune to it...” 

“On that note,” Alisaie started, “Why is it that Emet-Selch doesn’t have an affinity? From what I understand, you’ve been regarded as one of the greatest mages in Amaurot’s history, so based on what Ryne said, why wouldn’t you have an affinity on the Darkness side of the wheel?”

The Warrior of Light furrowed her brow. “Affinities are not  _ required  _ for a Light or Dark aspected soul,” she started, tapping her chin with her index finger. “They just tended to be easier to discover, since a single element is easier to wield as a child compared to an amalgamation of several. But now that she mentions it, you never told me about the moment in your childhood when you realized you were aspected to Darkness…”

“That’s because I never had an enlightening moment like the one you described,” I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked to the ground, trying to remember. “Truth be told, I’m not sure I even remember the moment I discovered my aspect at all. In all of my memories, the arcane magic was just… there. If my suspicions are correct, neither of us truly had a say in the matter either, but I suppose I was even less fortunate.”

Gaia furrowed her brow. “You suspect that, as the champions of Zodiark and Hydaelyn, you  _ had _ to have these attributes to your soul, just as with the Oracles.” I nodded and she sighed. “It’s likely. There was an instance when you were a young child, barely old enough to walk, in which your guardians brought you to the temple because you were showing no signs of an affinity, though you clearly had shown signs of the Sight. They thought, perhaps, your aether was locked or you had some ailment.”

I snapped my gaze up to her, the memory from my childhood flooding my mind. “Rhea told them that I had been chosen by the Darkness. The reason I never explored with elements is that I was told early on what my aspect was and was trained specifically to hone it. The arcane came naturally to me, and I was soon enrolled in the Akadaemia. I was taken up by Cronus as a pupil shortly thereafter. He nurtured my aspect into what it was by adulthood.”

Ryne frowned. “That’s so sad,” she said quietly. “That you had that moment of discovery taken from you.”

“As did you and Gaia, those thousands of years ago,” I replied with a shrug. “It’s alright, my guardians meant well, I’m sure. As Alisaie said, I became fairly powerful nonetheless.”

We spent the majority of the day working primarily on how to properly deflect a projectile using an aetheric shield, though in the back of my mind I knew, at least in Alisaie’s case, it would be a waste of time. Without her soul in completion, the aether she used to generate such a defense was not nearly enough to truly block a spell of an Unsundered soul if the intent was to kill.

Sensing the frustration in my mind, the hero approached me as we took a break for some food and placed a reassuring hand on my back. 

“It’s going through the motions that matter most right now, [my night sky],” she said quietly and I blew out a breath, nodding stiffly.

“I know,” I replied as she wrapped her arms around me. “I just feel…”

“Anxious,” she mused as she planted a soft kiss to my temple. “I know, I can feel it coming off of you in waves. You hate every bit of this.”

“What if it’s not enough?” I whispered with a sigh. “There’s something Hydaelyn isn’t telling us. I can’t help but feel like it won’t be enough.”

“It may not be,” she said. “But if we go into it feeling that way, we’re doomed from the start.”

I hummed as I considered her words before nodding. “I will endeavor to try to have half of your optimism, my dearest. Or at the very least, pretend for the benefit of everyone around me. Channel my inner Warrior of Light,” I teased and she nudged my shoulder with a roll of her eyes.

Over the following days, the Scions made their way back to the First, having completed their tasks upon the Source. The news, as a whole, was favorable. Almost all of the people we had sought to petition their aid had agreed nearly instantly, realizing the significance of the situation once they had been debriefed of the details.

The exception being one of the tribes of Au’Ra of the Azim Steppe, but apparently, their chieftainess eventually came around as well. All that was left now was to wait for Hydaelyn to hold up Her end of the bargain, and hope that She would provide us with enough time to train enough to stand a chance.

Some part of me still felt suspicious of Her intentions. I could not be sure if it was because of this doubt or simply because She was annoyed with me after our interactions, but the faint warmth brought by the Light of the hero’s protection seemed to wane, just slightly. 

By the time I noticed it was happening, it had nearly entirely dissipated, and with its weakness, I noted the traces of a faint whispering in the back of my mind. I could not discern what it was saying, but its presence was a familiar one and I knew immediately what was occurring.

Just as He had done to Lahabrea in the days of Amaurot, Zodiark was trying to contact me. I suspected the way to stop it was to trust Her, but recent events had made that exceedingly difficult. I would instead have to learn to ignore the occasional hum that ran through my mind. At the very least, I took solace in the fact that it was not nearly as distracting or as incessant as when I was tempered.

I wanted to discuss this new discovery with the Warrior of Light, to see if she had realized any change in her own Blessing to accompany the weakening of my own, but between all of the training and resultant exhaustion, I simply hadn’t found the opportunity.

One day, as we walked through a courtyard in Amaurot to head to our housing for the night, Ryne stopped short, her hand coming to her forehead. Moments later, she opened her eyes, revealing the lifeless blue glow that was customary when we were visited by the Mother. I groaned in frustration as I gestured for the others to come quickly so we could be rid of Her.

“I’ve returned to ask what your decision is, my children,” She asked, Her eyes scanning the group of the Scions slowly. “Though I suspect I already know the answer.”

“Let me guess,” I muttered with no shortage of resentment in my tone. “This is exactly what you expected us to do. We’ve all adhered to your  _ will. _ ”

Her eyes moved to me and She breathed a laugh. “No, I simply expected them to do that which will spare  _ you _ . They are fond of you, for reasons I cannot entirely understand.”

I scoffed at Her explanation, but the hero placed her hand on my arm, her aura surrounding me comfortingly and I sighed. “Yes, to confirm,” she said quietly. “We have decided to fight.”

Hydaelyn nodded knowingly. “Very well. I will return your dead to you, though it will take me time to restore the souls of your sundered friends. I will also restore the Scions’ souls, as well as remedy any ailments that may affect them.”

With a wave of Her hand, the air shimmered, souls appearing all around the city before materializing into Amaurotines, other fragments floating into the air to settle in the chests of the Scions with a bright flash of Light. They looked around as their souls became whole once more, recollection filling their expressions as their minds were flooded with the memories of their pasts.

“I have made sure they are well apprised of the situation,” She said as She nodded Her head towards whoever was standing behind the group. “The Unsundered souls who perished at the start have been restored to the location in which they fell relative to this recreation of your city. He who perished following the sundering has simply been brought here to this courtyard.”

I furrowed my brow. An Unsundered who perished after the Sundering-

“You have fourteen Source days, my children,” Hydaelyn said before She faded away, allowing Ryne to return to the forefront with a shake of her head.

“Well, well! It’s good to see you again and back to your senses!” A familiar voice boomed from behind the Scions and my eyes widened as I turned around quickly, pushing passed them to see two robed figures standing facing each other, one wearing traditional robes, the other in the travel robes of the Convocation. They turned to face me as I approached, a smile spreading quickly behind a white mask. 

“If it isn’t the most eminent Emet-Selch,” he said simply with a respectful bow of his head.

“Hythlodaeus,” I replied with a slight nod though the wide smile that crept across my lips gave away the joy I felt at seeing him alive and well once more. 

The Warrior of Light came to my side, gripping my arm tightly as the happiness she felt filled our tether, tears welling in her eyes before she released her hold on me, propelling herself forward to wrap her arms tightly around Hythlodaeus.

The figure next to him cleared his throat as they exchanged heartfelt words, interrupting their reunion to draw our attention to him.

“Am I invisible?” he quipped as he reached up to remove his mask and lower his hood, his golden eyes and hair shining with the street lamps around us. “Or are you truly still angry at me for disrupting your nap?”

I crossed my arms over my chest with a scoff. “He really is that upset with you, it seems, Lahabrea,” Hythlodaeus commented solemnly as the hero stepped back from him, wiping her eyes before she looked at me to observe my reaction. “I don’t know if he’ll ever forgive you. You know how he loves to brood. The only thing he loves more is sleep.”

“I understand the cold shoulder from the Warrior of Light,” Lahabrea commented with a dramatic sigh. “But I really thought you and I were closer than this, Emet-Selch. Truly. And for the record, this recreation is horrendously inaccurate.”

He waved his hand, the spires shifting slightly around us and I narrowed my eyes. Before I could say anything, Hythlodaeus tilted his head. 

“No no, they were more like  _ this _ ,” he insisted, flicking his fingers in their direction to adjust them once more.

“Ah, yes. There it is,” Lahabrea remarked with a nod, bringing his hand up to his chin. “I wonder how Emet-Selch messed it up so badly.”

“Poor attention to detail,” Hythlodaeus said, nodding as well as they looked around the city. He flicked his wrist once more, adjusting the way a street lamp was facing. “Ah well, no one is perfect, after all.”

“Perhaps that’s why you were the first choice for the position of Architect,” Lahabrea mused and I breathed a laugh with a shake of my head, raising my hand to snap, resetting the recreation to the way it was.

“I know for  _ a fact  _ the recreation is accurate,” I said with no hint of amusement in my voice. “Seeing as how these changes to the city were  _ my designs _ . But it’s a wonder you were permitted to remain Speaker _ at all _ , Lahabrea, with how forgetful you seem to have become. Old age, I suppose.”

“Oh dear,” Hythlodaeus said quietly to the Speaker. “We’ve struck a nerve, my friend.”

“Hm…” Lahabrea hummed as he regarded me. “Perhaps he’s just upset that, of the two of us, I maintained my youthful good looks and charm, whereas time has done Emet-Selch no favors.”

“Seems time has robbed him of his sense of humor as well,” Hythlodaeus remarked dryly, though there was a playfulness in his eyes that made me roll my eyes.

“If all you’re going to do is torment me,” I started, crossing my arms over my chest. “I would prefer the world without you in it. Regrettably, we need you in the coming days.”

“Oh come now, Hades. You don’t mean that,” Lahabrea said as he came to clap me on the shoulder. “You missed us, admit it.”

“Well, perhaps not you, Poseidon, but he missed  _ me _ , certainly,” Hythlodaeus commented with a curt nod.

“Yes, that’s probably accurate,” he remarked with a sigh. “Oh, I meant to tell you this, but I never had the chance. Thousands of years being fervently tempered is actually quite distracting. Did you know that we genuinely thought the two of you were lovers? The whole lot of us on the Convocation. Except for Hermes, who had some inside intel he refused to share.”

Of the others, Gaia was the first to recover from the shock caused by the banter among us. “That’s because Elidibus was privy to the prophecies as the Emissary. It was foretold that Emet-Selch and Halmarut would bond,” she said with a knowing nod.

I sighed heavily with a roll of my eyes. “I truly detest the notion that even the bond was something predetermined by some tapestry of fate,” I muttered and Lahabrea let out a hearty laugh.

“Some things never change, do they? Tell me, my friend, do you have them call you Emet-Selch?” he asked as he eyed the Scions warily, their expressions matching his as they regarded him with suspicion. “Are our titles still valid?”

“If you wish them to, yes,” the Warrior of Light responded in my stead and he looked at her with a nod, bringing his hand to his chin.

“Yes, I think I rather enjoy being called Lahabrea, despite the negativity you lot must associate with it,” he said, pursing his lips before looking at Hythlodaeus and I. “If we are to restore Amaurot, perhaps I will continue to hold onto it for the time being.” 

Hythlodaeus nodded. “Besides, it’s such a great title to hold, wouldn’t you agree? To be acknowledged as one of the smartest and wisest among even the brightest and you certainly deserve to hold such an honor.”

I snorted with a smirk. “ _ Does  _ he now? Truly?”

“Well, yes. I’m smarter than you, that’s a certainty,” Lahabrea replied without skipping a beat and my expression fell.

“He has a point, Hades.”

“I could kill you. I might while you sleep,” I muttered, narrowing my eyes at Hythlodaeus.

“Then I shall have to sleep with one eye open, it seems.” 

“Did She  _ have _ to bring you back?”

From the corner of my eye, I could see Thancred shift his weight, crossing his arms over his chest. “This has to be a sick joke,” he said, prompting the attention of the group to turn to him. “Is that why you picked me? Did you _ know _ who I was? I know Gaia said Hydaelyn chose those close to the Ascians to fight in her name, but this is just ridiculous.”

Lahabrea raised a brow as he regarded the Scion carefully before Hythlodaeus and I exchanged a knowing look. A slow grin spread across my face.

“How nice it must be to see your pupil again, Lahabrea,” I said, the laugh I was trying to hold back at the irony of the situation escaping despite my best efforts. “I’m sure you and Ares have a plethora of things to discuss.”

“ _ And _ ,” Thancred bit out, narrowing his eyes as a mix of realization and embarrassment crossed Lahabrea’s face. “You most certainly owe me an apology,  _ Professor. _ ”

Before he could respond, the Exarch appeared before us, stepping out from his own portal. “I’ve configured the gateway, my friends. You’ll be training on the Fourth.”

Gaia nodded, bringing her hand up to her chin. “The Eleventh used to be the fastest shard by a substantial margin,” she stated. “Hopefully it will fluctuate back to be as fast as it was back when I was placed upon it. Each Source day was several months, I believe.”

The Exarch hummed as he nodded. “Unfortunately, it seems the Eleventh moves at a relatively similar pace to the Fourth now, if only slightly slower. I was watching your interaction with Hydaelyn, and current calculations indicate that you will have approximately two months on the Fourth to prepare yourselves for the coming confrontation. If it comes to pass that another shard begins to move faster, I will inform you immediately to transfer the camp.”

“Of course you will, Exarch. We have nothing but the utmost faith in you,” I remarked as I opened a portal back to the Ocular. “Let’s head there now and set up camp for the night.”

“I hate to be the bearer of horrible news,” Alphinaud said, speaking quietly. “But we have yet to address the matter of Cronus. He’s notably missing.”

“If Hydaelyn’s words are true, he would have been resurrected in the outer limits of the city,” Alisaie said, her eyes downcast and I raised a brow.

“I can track him down, it would only take a moment,” Hythlodaeus offered and I shook my head.

“He’s slithered away to some hole, no doubt. As much as I would love to hunt him down and give him the punishment he deserves, we simply have bigger things to worry about,” I muttered as I put one foot into the portal.

“You’re right, of course, my friend. I will ask the citizens who will stay here in your recreation to keep an eye out for him and we can deal with him when the time comes.”

When we finally arrived on the Fourth, with only a momentary delay caused by the necessity of attuning the portal for the two additions to our party, we made our way to the clearing that the hero and I had first appeared in during our visit here. The expansive land was large enough for us to Create a training field as well as housing for us and I relayed my intention to both Lahabrea and Hythlodaeus.

Hythlodaeus nodded, tilting his head as he surveyed the land. “We could possibly enchant it to prevent unsuspecting mortals from wandering too closely, though you or Lahabrea would be the one with the expertise needed for such a thing.”

Lahabrea hummed as he walked back and forth, his hands in front of him as he created a rectangle with his thumbs and index fingers, peering through it with one eye shut. “A coliseum. What say you, Emet-Selch?”

I shrugged a shoulder. “The form of the arena matters very little, we simply need  _ something _ with a barrier to keep us off the radar of the locals.”

He nodded enthusiastically, waving his hand and a huge circular arena slowly appeared before us, layers of seats gradually manifesting around its circumference with a shimmer. 

“Once I’m finished, I’ll set a barrier around it to prevent any wayward spells causing damage elsewhere while we train,” he murmured before looking over his shoulder at Hythlodaeus and I. “Care to handle the housing arrangements? I’ll set the perimeter with the appropriate enchantments once I’ve completed this.”

With a nod, both of us turned to the area of the clearing behind us. Hythlodaeus tilted his head from side to side. “You’re arguably better at building exteriors,” he said. “I’ll handle the interior decorating if you don’t mind.”

I sighed but nodded with my agreement. “Something to fit in with the structures on this shard,” I muttered as I looked in the direction of the settlement we first visited. “Just in case a magic wielder can bypass the barrier for whatever reason. Though there are few and far in between in this province, if memory serves...”

I narrowed my eyes for a moment as I formulated the structure in my head, trying to decide on the details before I peered back at the group to get a headcount. With a snap of my fingers, several translucent logs appeared in the air above us, their faint shadows cast on the ground. The Scions looked up quickly and I slowly began to direct the wooden beams to form a perimeter, new ones forming in the air once the first had been placed on the grass. 

“Makes you wonder how Creation magic just  _ vanished _ ,” Alisaie muttered as she watched, her brother nodding as he breathed a laugh.

“I don’t think I ever had the honor of watching the Architect work as you did as his pupil,” he said quietly.

She nodded but watched with idle fascination. “It doesn’t matter how often you watch him though,” she breathed. “What took most people schematics to Create, he just…”

“Hence why I insisted he’d be the better Architect of the two of us,” I heard Hythlodaeus comment and I rolled my eyes.

Once I had confirmed that I was pleased with the overall base size and shape of the cabin, I looked over my shoulder at the twins. 

“Are you just going to stand there, Alisaie?” I asked and her eyes widened. “I  _ know _ you remember how to build a simple structure like this.”

She stepped forward quickly, raising her hands up, the logs wavering slightly before they began to stack quickly atop each other, forming the walls of the building which began to shimmer as they took form, solidifying. Her brother chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest smugly as he watched her work and I walked up to him, clapping my hand on his shoulder.

With another snap of my fingers, a window appeared on the wall, a door materializing in front of us.

“Come now, just because you weren’t  _ my _ pupil doesn’t give you the right to be lazy. You learned just as much from me as your sister did. Get to work,” I said to him as I gestured to the window and he sighed, hanging his head for a moment before he too began to wave his hands in the direction of the walls, identical windows appearing where he directed his magic. From somewhere behind me, I heard the Warrior of Light chuckle at her own student’s reaction.

I paced along the perimeter of the housing at a relatively languid pace, humming as I considered the relative size of the rooms I wanted to create, the extra logs that had appeared coming to snap into place to create the floor plan between the rooms. Alisaie quickly set to work creating the partitions between the rooms based on my specifications, her brother setting doors in the doorways she Created, fashioning each bedroom wall with a window.

I levitated up towards the upper floor now that the walls had been completed, repeating the process as I had on the main floor, creating more rooms along the perimeter of the cabin, their doorways facing a central balconied walkway that overlooked the living space. 

“This should be enough bedrooms, what do you think?” I called down to the Warrior of Light and she looked around, tilting her head to the side while the twins completed the construction quickly and efficiently, easily slipping back into the routine we had been accustomed to in the days of Amaurot.

“It depends on how many people Hydaelyn restores but…” she pursed her lips before nodding as I came to land next to her. “There’s no reason people can’t share a room if it’s not enough.”

Another snap of my fingers and wooden flooring appeared below our feet, a roof appearing above us, stairs and railings shimmering into existence.

“Thank you, oh great Architect,” Hythlodaeus said playfully with a deep bow once the creation of the cabin was finally done. He clapped his hands together excitedly before walking around from room to room and, with a flick of his fingers, equipped each bedroom with the necessities: beds, desks, lamps and whatever else he deemed important enough to clutter a bedchamber. 

Another flick and the central room was furnished with a dining table and chairs, a fireplace appearing between two windows on the far wall with a round of comfortable seating surrounding a central coffee table.

“You know,” the Warrior of Light teased as the twins came to stand next to us once more, her arm wrapping around Alphinaud to pull him into a one-sided embrace. “I’m not sure how I feel about you abusing  _ my _ pupil for your architectural labor.” 

“Of course,  _ now _ you say something,” he muttered with a huff. “After he’s already completed said abuse. Some things never change.”

I chuckled, shaking my head as I shrugged, watching Hythlodaeus work before he came to stand before us once more, his task complete.

“There. A home away from home for our trainees,” he said with a curt nod before stretching his arms over his head with a dramatic yawn. “And with that, I’m exhausted. Shall we turn in for the night?”

When we made it to our room, I could feel the hero’s mind racing with palpable uncertainty and nervousness. As I turned down the sheets and climbed into the large bed Hythlodaeus created, she lay with her head on my chest, her hand splayed across my abdomen as she curled into my side. 

I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, slowly running a hand up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her.

“It’s so surreal,” she finally said, speaking barely above a whisper. “This is… actually happening. The Rejoining. Zodiark. Hythlodaeus and Poseidon are back.”

I nodded slowly, moving to remove the ribbon from her hair before slowly running my fingers through her hair. 

“They’re probably some of the best we could ask for,” I replied, the joyful smile clear in my voice even in the dark of the room. “Despite the snarkiness the three of us share with each other.”

A soft giggle escaped her lips and she nodded. “It was nice to see you interact with them in that way again. I’m glad you have them to reminisce with. Even if the others are restored as well, they’re… not the same people they once were.”

“I’ve come to realize that I don’t need them to be exactly who they once were. So long as they’re whole and well, that’s enough,” I said after exhaling a slow breath.

She tilted her head up, examining the profile of my face carefully. “How far you’ve come,” she teased, though it was clear from her mind that she was being serious. Had this been not six months prior and I would have likely been upset that the twins were not  _ truly _ Artemis and Apollo, that Thancred was not Ares.

“She restored Thancred’s aether,” I commented as she settled once more, tucking her head under my chin. “Did you notice?”

She nodded, tracing lazy patterns on my stomach. “And Y’sthola’s vision.”

We settled into a comfortable silence, soaking up each other’s company. Suddenly, I could hear the soft hum in the back of my mind once more. It was quiet and barely discernible, but definitely unmistakable. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, Zodiark’s whispering had resumed.


	81. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual content ahead!!

When I woke in the morning, before the sun, my backside was still flush against Hades’ body, his arms holding me tightly to him. Upon feeling me rouse from sleep, one of his hands snaked up the material of my nightshirt, gently cupping my breast, as he ran the fingers of his other hand up and down my thigh, the light sensation tickling me, sending a shiver up my spine. 

Eyes still closed, I smiled and pressed my back into him further, relishing his warmth as his hand started teasing me, gently running his thumb over the nipple until it hardened in his hand.

A fire lit between my legs and he lifted his head to nuzzle my neck, his other hand squeezing my hip and pulling my backside against his pelvis, making his increasing arousal clear to me.

“Good morning, my beloved,” he said to me, his voice rumbling against my back and I hummed in response, words failing me. He shifted my hair out of the way and started trailing small kisses down the back of my neck and over my shoulder blade, then slipped his hand into my smallclothes and between my legs. 

I exhaled an unsteady breath as his fingers started working in a lazy, circular motion, every slow pass over the small bundle of nerves sending a jolt of pleasure through me. I whimpered at the feeling and felt his lips pull into a smirk against my skin. After a few moments, his fingers delved further still, lightly brushing against my opening.

“My, my,” he breathed when he encountered the slickness he’d caused, barely lifting his mouth from my neck.

“It’s your fault,” I mumbled, voice still dreamy and thick from sleep.

“Oh, is that so?” he asked and slipped a finger inside of me. I inhaled sharply, backside pressing against him harder. “Well then, my beloved, allow me to remedy that for you.”

Slowly, he began moving his hand, each stroke pulling small, breathy moans from my mouth as his finger brushed the spot deep inside. He slipped a second inside, his other hand still kneading my breast. 

His pace began to pick up, my breathing becoming labored as he pushed me so close to the edge, his own enjoyment at my reaction palpable through the bond. My hand moved to grip his arm as he worked me, nails digging into his skin, as I bit my lip to stifle the sounds that had started escaping me. 

Before I could reach my end, he paused and pulled his fingers out of me, then began inching the bottoms of my smallclothes down my legs. I lifted myself a miniscule amount to allow him to do so. 

When he’d adjusted himself as well, he felt for my opening again and slipped himself inside of me, a quiet cry spilling from my lips. He grasped my hip again, holding me against him as he pushed himself flush against my backside. 

He exhaled a slow breath, a content and happy feeling finding its way down the tether. He moved the hand still cupping my breast and laid it over my heart as he pressed his forehead to the back of my head, inhaling my scent. 

We laid in near silence for long moments, soaking in the closeness of our bodies and souls, every thought I had flitting down the bond to him. 

Before long, however, the heat between my legs grew to be too much. While I appreciated his tenderness with me, at that very moment, I wished he would just…

“Have my way with you, hm?” he murmured, lifting his head to my ear, the feeling of his warm breath causing bumps to rise on my arms.

The area between my legs throbbed at his words and I ground back into him as my answer, a small groan escaping his mouth. His arm tightened around me, other hand gripping my hip harder. 

“As you wish,” he said, his voice vibrating against my back and he thrust himself deep inside of me, an unexpected, loud moan dragging out of me. “Not too loud, my dearest, or you’ll wake our friends.”

“I don’t care,” I said, unable to keep the exasperation from my voice. He breathed a laugh and started moving against me again, slowly filtering a small stream of aether into my body through the hand still over my heart. “If you’re so worried about it, make a barrier,” I said as my breathing picked up again. I felt the smugness roll off of him in waves.

“I’d rather not. I quite enjoy seeing how far I can push you. But if you think you can’t be quiet…”

“That sounds like a challenge,” I panted, looking over my shoulder as his pace quickened, the excitement he felt finding its way to me.

“Does it?” he laughed. “What an exhibitionist you’ve turned out to be.”

“Hades, please,” I said, my impatience making itself known. “Just fu-”

“Now, now, my beloved,” he taunted, his breath heavy on my neck. “No need for such language.” With a sharp intake of break, he roughly drove himself into me again. I bit my lip to contain the strangled cry that slipped from my mouth.

As he continued to rock his hips into mine, his other hand slowly wandered over my stomach, barely making contact with my skin before it travelled further down and slipped between my legs again, the circular motion of his fingers amplifying the sensation inside of me. I felt myself break into a sweat as he worked, my body writhing against his, my whimpers and cries louder and louder with each pass. 

“You’re getting too loud, my dearest.”

“I can’t-” I tried, my words cut off by another deep thrust. As I grew ever closer to my release, he snapped his fingers, a shimmering bubble appearing around us.

I was thrown over the edge quickly, shuddering around him with a moan that definitely would have awoken the Scions. 

I laid against him for a few moments, body trembling, before he moved on to his back, nudging my hip so I turned with him. When I was facing him, he gripped my thigh and pulled me on top of him, easily sliding himself back into me. 

I leaned over him, hands on either side of his head, as I started moving my hips against his, still shaking in the aftermath of my climax. He reached up as he looked me in the eyes, brushing my hair back, then placing his hand on my cheek.

“How beautiful you are, my beloved.” He craned his neck up, brushing his lips to mine for a mere moment. “I do enjoy seeing how I affect you so.” 

My face flushed as my heart pounded in my chest and I roughly pressed my mouth to his, a moan escaping me as I did. He tore his lips from mine to begin trailing kisses down my neck and chest. 

I arched my back into his mouth, hands reaching for the headboard, as he took one breast in his mouth, one of his hands going to the other. His other hand wound around me. He laid it flat against the small of my back, guiding my pace, pressing me down harder with each downward movement. My nails dug into the wood of the headboard as he did, each thrust taking him deeper inside of me.

I felt him inch closer and closer to the edge, the feeling of his pleasure driving me as well. My movements became erratic as my whole body started quivering once more, threatening to push me over the brink again. He started raising his hips to meet mine, frantic to reach the precipice with me. 

I felt him throb inside of me as he released, removing his mouth from my breast, and threw his head back into the pillow with a loud groan. My nails scratched against the wood as my fingers dug in deeper, allowing my climax to take me, pouring my soul into him with a cry that made me thankful for the sound barrier around us. 

I rolled off of him, lying on my back, chest heaving. He turned to me, gripping my waist and pulled me onto my side. He wrapped his arm around my back and pressed himself into me, eyes roving over my face.

_ [I love you, Hades], _ my mind said to his as I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to his. 

“[I love you too, my heart’s gleam],” he responded. With a content sigh, I rolled away from him, curling myself into the blanket. He snaked his arm around me again and pulled my back against him.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” he asked me, resting his chin in the crook of my neck

“Back to sleep,” I informed him. “Since I was  _ so rudely _ interrupted.” 

“I simply thought it would be a nice way to wake up,” he retorted with a shrug, a laugh in his voice, a stroke of playfulness flitting down the bond. He lifted his head. “But I suppose, since you disliked it _ so much _ , I just won’t-”

I lifted myself quickly, twisting my torso so my lips caught his. He smiled against my mouth as he returned my affections. When he pulled away, the corners of my lips tugged upwards into a sheepish grin.

“I  _ guess _ you can do it again,” I said, heaving a dramatic sigh. He lifted an eyebrow at me and I turned back around to sleep for a while longer. He settled in behind me and I reveled in the warmth of his body, a now-constant comfort that I refused to give up.

When we finally emerged from the cabin later that morning, everyone was already gathered on the training grounds we’d created.

“Well, you certainly took your time,” Thancred said as I placed myself next to him, lifting one arm to stretch the muscle out. 

“Yes,” Hythlodaeus said, a smirk appearing on his face as he lifted an eyebrow. “It seems our great Architect and his soulmate already did their morning stretches.” Lahabrea tilted his head in his friend’s direction with a furrowed brow as he lunged one on leg to stretch.

“Are you mad? They just arrived.” Hythlodaeus huffed a laugh.

“In their room,” he elaborated, suggestively. Lahabrea’s expression went from confused to surprised in less than a moment and he rolled his eyes. I felt my face heating up as I stared at the former with wide eyes. With a sigh, Hades dropped his face in his palm. Realization crossed Alisaie’s features and she cringed.

“Oh Twelve,” she started, her tone laced with disgust. “Could you  _ not _ ? I don’t ever recall you being this disgusting back then, and I  _ know _ I spent a fair amount of time with you both.” Hythlodaeus burst into a hearty laugh at our reactions, then went about his own business, preparing the grounds for the training that would take place that day.

“Just because you have the Sight, my friend, does not mean you should use it for such egregious things,” my soulmate called after him, then turned back to me and heaved another sigh. “He’s never going to let me live this one down.” I gave him a small smile, running my hand up and down his arm.

The training we were subjected to was difficult. Rewriting instincts was no easy matter. Thancred and I were, perhaps, the hardest to change, as we’d spent most of our current lives as knife-wielding warriors as opposed to Y'shtola and Urianger, who were already practiced in magic-based combat.

A few days later, I was sitting on a bench, taking a break and getting a drink of water after an intense round of magical drills with Hades. He now stood behind Alisaie, watching closely as she practiced dueling with Gaia, the point of the exercise to recall how to make a shield, substantial enough to withstand heavy blows around the whole body. 

I watched his intense, focused gaze for a long moment, a small, sad smile on my lips, before averting my eyes to my lap, a feeling of loneliness creeping into my mind. 

The bond between us was quiet as we trained, barely even a whisper of the hum his consciousness brought in the back of my mind. He always made sure the channels were open again as soon as we were finished for the day- but he still felt...somewhat distant. 

I knew from the very beginning that this would happen. I agreed to this. But, still…

I sighed, but felt relief a moment later as the bond opened again. I looked up to find him glancing over his shoulder at me, a lopsided, knowing smile on his mouth. 

_ So needy _ , he teased me. I huffed a laugh and shook my head, though thankful he’d done it. He inclined his head to me and turned back to watch the girls once more.

Ryne walked up to me, ready for a break as well. She sat down and leaned into me as I passed her my cup. I laid my arm lazily around her shoulders and she smiled softly.

“Do you think this is helping you?” She took a sip of water and nodded. 

“Yes,” she said. “My instincts to use my knives are still there, even though I know the magic exists, too. It’s definitely helping me relearn-”

When she paused, I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them, the color had changed once again. 

I pulled my arm back with enough force to nearly pitch me off the bench. Sensing my distress, I felt my soulmate’s attention hone in on me. When he realized we had a visitor, he called for the girls to stop. He was at my side in a moment, helping me off the bench, eyes narrowing at Hydaelyn as She took over Ryne’s body once again.

“What is it now?” he asked Her, distaste ringing in his words. 

“I have done as I promised,” She began. “I have reassembled your comrades’ souls and am now delivering them to you.” When the twins approached, warily, She looked at them, something resembling sadness in Her glowing eyes. “I did make my offer to your grandsire, my children, but he did not wish to return.” 

Both of them furrowed their brows at Her, but She continued. “Instead, he asked that I bestow his power upon the both of you, saying should you have need of it, it would aid you better than he ever could.” Alphinaud and Alisaie exchanged a glance with each other before nodding.

“We accept,” Alphinaud agreed, quietly, averting his eyes from the Mother. She reached out to them and they stepped forward, letting Her take their hands. 

“Do not be upset, my children,” She started, a small smile gracing Her lips. “I have a good feeling that it will be, at least, of  _ some _ use to you.” Suddenly, there was a flash of Light all around us as She infused Louisoix’s blessing into them. 

When the Light had faded, She looked past us for a moment and nodded. “Your friends have been returned to you with souls completed. You know how long you have left.” I frowned, but nodded my understanding and She closed Her eyes. 

Ryne shook her head when she returned, trying to clear the fog. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” she complained, putting a hand to her head. I leaned over to make sure she was okay, but I froze when I heard my name behind us in an achingly familiar voice. 

I furrowed my brow and turned, slowly, Hydaelyn’s words swirling through my mind as my eyes widened.

_ I would also return your dead to you- those directly involved in our dealings- as they were when they perished. _

I had understood, of course, but not heeded those words when they were spoken the first time, my mind on other matters. Even now at the  _ suggestion _ that Louisoix could have been returned to us, the thought never crossed my mind that...

I swallowed audibly as I looked past my friends, straight to the elezen in chainmail standing in the back, a shield attached to his arm, next to the roegadyn with half of her head shaved, red tattoo prominent on her thigh. 

My breath caught as he smiled at me, tears filling my eyes and a sob clawing its way up my throat. When my knees buckled, I grabbed ahold of Hades’ arm to keep from falling. He helped to steady me, but I could not keep my eyes off  _ him _ .

“H-Haurch-” I tried, my voice hoarse, but my words failed as he closed the distance between us, the Scions parting the way, mouths parted in shock as they took in both of our friends. I released the grip I had on my soulmate’s arm and covered my mouth with my hands as my tears started streaming freely down my cheeks. He looked down at me, his grin just as I remembered. I exhaled shakily as he wrapped me in his arms, his armor cold, even through my clothes. I fell into him, a breath of relief escaping me.

“It is good to see you too, my friend,” he said. I hooked my arms under his as I crushed him against me. I heard a strangled cry somewhere near me as Urianger nearly fell to his knees at the sight of Moenbryda. 

“Happy to see me, are you?” she asked him, her lips pulling into a smug grin.

I huffed a laugh through my sobs as Haurchefant pulled back, hands on both of my shoulders, looking me up and down. 

“You’re looking quite well,” he offered, the smile never leaving his face. I huffed a laugh and wiped the water from my face, then turned back to Hades my mouth tugging upward. I held my hand out to him and he took a few steps forward, twining his fingers between mine. 

“This is...Haurchefant Greystone,” I said, squeezing his hand. “He’s-”

“The fallen son,” he finished, remembering my show of emotion when we stayed at the Fortemps Manor. I nodded as my friend’s attention went to him. Hades reached out to him, clapping him on the shoulder. “Welcome back to the living. You have my deepest and sincerest thanks for saving my beloved’s life.” 

“B-beloved?” Haurchefant stuttered, eyes widening as he looked back at me. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

“Yes, and it’s a long story,” I explained with a sigh. “You’ve...missed a lot, I’m afraid.”

“Well, I’m here now. And there will be plenty of time to catch me up, yes?”

“Over dinner, perhaps,” Hades said, looking around at the rest of the group. “Have we all had our heartfelt reunions?” There were various nods around and I spied Moenbryda’s fingers just  _ barely _ catch Urianger’s, a wistful smile on her face. “Back to work, then.”

When the sun started setting over our training grounds, we quit for the day and headed towards the cabin where we’d built a large fire pit in which to convene around and recuperate. With a snap of his fingers, Hades started the flame, but let it grow on its own as he sat down. He looked up at me expectantly as the bond opened between us again and I dropped into his lap, my exhaustion evident in each of my movements. I sighed as I relaxed into him, his arms moving to wrap around me. He left a small kiss just behind my ear and I hummed. 

We sat for a long while as the others joined us. When Lahabrea sat in the grass next to us, he was quiet with a furrowed brow.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, sitting up slightly. “Did something happen?” He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and opened his mouth to explain, but when Ryne walked up to the fire, his attention immediately changed. He motioned for her to sit close to him.

“Do-do you know of Igeyorhm?” he asked her, quietly. “I was hoping that she, too, would have been restored to us.” The Oracle frowned, looking down at her lap with a hand over her heart as she felt deep for her knowledge. 

“I-I can’t be absolutely sure, as the Mother did not deign to tell me directly,” she started. “But I think…” She furrowed her brow and exhaled a breath. “I believe the reason She was not able to restore more of your Convocation was because fragments of their souls...have already been risen up and claimed.” Lahabrea sat up straight and exchanged a look with Hades.

“Do you think...Elidibus has caught on?” A thought crossed my soulmate’s mind- something I could not quite make out- but a realization, nonetheless. 

“I think it likely, yes,” he answered. He lifted one arm from around me, rubbing his chin in thought. “If I were to venture a guess, I would say Zodiark is instructing Elidibus to raise the remaining shards of the Ascians so that we cannot hope to have their help.” Lahabrea hummed, putting a hand to his chin in thought. 

“That reminds me,” Hades began again. “There’s something I need to discuss with you, Lahabrea.” He glanced around the fire at the rest of our friends as they gathered. “Preferably in private.” The other Ascian quirked an eyebrow and nodded as Hythlodaeus joined us. 

I pursed my lips and tilted my head back to look up at him.

_ Don’t start worrying, _ his mind said to mine.  _ I have every intention of telling you, my beloved, but I did not want to worry you over nothing. You are more than welcome to join me when I speak with Poseidon. _

“Telepathic lover’s quarrel?” Lahabrea’s voice said, infiltrating my thoughts. I shot him a look, to which he breathed a laugh, then looked back to my soulmate. “Of course we can speak. Just let me know when you wish it.” 

I huffed as they reprised our other friend of the situation, crossing my arms over my chest as Hades ran his hands up and down my arms, trying to comfort me. As they each put forth their own theories, I noticed Haurchefant off a little-ways to the side, setting himself down under a tree, stretching his shoulder. I looked up at Hades and he nodded, knowingly, as he continued his conversation. I squeezed his hand and stood from his lap so that I could make my way over to my friend.

“Can I join you?” I asked, a smile on my face.

“Of course you may,” he said, eyes brightening at my presence. “You would simply do it anyway had I said no.” I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

“You aren’t wrong,” I agreed, sitting down in the grass next to him. “I just wanted to make sure you were...okay. You don’t have to sit all the way out here, you know.” He hummed, looking over to the fire, our friends beginning to gather around it.

“I would’ve joined eventually. I wanted a moment of quiet to myself. Today has just been…”

“Hectic?” He nodded and sighed.

“Overwhelming.” I looked down at my lap, picking at the blades of grass.

“I could understand why. I can’t imagine...thinking you’d found your eternal rest and then suddenly being thrust back into reality.”

“To be fair, I did agree to be revived, but nonetheless it’s been very confusing. When I died...we were against such beings, not working with them. Now I find myself, with new magical powers and memories of a past life, training right beside those who had a hand in killing me.”

“Mm,” I hummed, looking back up to where Hades, Lahabrea, and Hythlodaeus were gathered, smiles on their faces as they joked around about the old days in Amaurot. “We still are, in a sense, against them,” I explained. “But  _ some _ things have changed.” His gaze followed mine, noting the small smile on my face as I watched the group.

“How did it come about?” I leaned my back against the tree and looked up at the stars overhead, then looked back at him and started filling him in on what he’d missed while he’d been gone. 

I wasn’t sure how long we sat, but by the time I had finished and he had asked a multitude of questions, we both sat cross-legged, facing each other. 

“Soulmates?” Haurchefant breathed, wonder in is voice. “How extraordinarily lucky.” I huffed a laugh.

“I suppose,” I said with a shrug. “It wasn’t incredibly rare back then.” He put a finger to his mouth as he tilted his head, remembering. 

“True. But to find each other now, and before your soul was complete…” I huffed a laugh.

“Yes, all it took was me killing him to realize.”

Our conversation tapered off and laughter from the firepit found its way over to us. After a few minutes of silence between us, I looked down at my lap, clasping my hands together on the ground between my legs and smiled, sadly.

“I haven’t thanked you yet,” I said.

“You know I do not require thanks.”

“Just the same, I am...grateful. I would have died, or at the very least been severely injured, if not for your sacrifice.” He turned so we were shoulder-to-shoulder, both facing the group, and nudged me with his elbow.

“You would have done the same for me, wouldn’t you?” 

“Without hesitation.” 

“Then I will never regret it, not even for a moment.” I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder.

“I missed you,” I said with a sigh. “After every one of my adventures, I would come and sit by your grave and tell you stories. I could sit there for hours and…” My voice cracked at the end and I paused, an image of his broken shield, sitting against his headstone, flashing in my mind. I closed my eyes and took a deep, steadying breath as a comforting wave found its way down the bond. “You were my best friend.”

Haurchefant wrapped one arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. I looked up at him again and he smiled- the smile I’d grown so fond of in my time in Ishgard. 

“It’s not as if that’s changed. There is no need to be sad anymore, my friend. Because of you, I am here, whole and hale, and I plan to remain that way even after this nonsense with Zodiark is complete.” I wiped my eyes, quickly and nodded. “Gods, I can’t wait to see the look on my father’s face when I return.” 

A laugh escaped me, the image of the Count passing through my head. Haurchefant nodded approvingly, and moved to stand. “I think I’m about ready to join the others now,” he announced, reaching down to pull me to my feet. “What do you say?”

With a smile, I gripped his hand and led him over to where Hades sat by the fire.

As the days passed and our training continued, I could feel my proficiency in magic use gaining purchase. I learned how to bend my affinity to my will, not only into shields and solid weapons, but also in more creative ways to surprise my enemies. But I knew in the back of my mind that it still wasn’t good enough. I needed to be able to use it at any given time, but I still went for my knives first and foremost, especially when I was caught off-guard. 

“To defeat your enemies, you need the element of surprise on your side,” Hades explained as he, Thancred, and I stood on opposites sides of the arena. Lahabrea sat atop the barrier as he watched. I glanced up for a moment as Y’shtola and Alisaie joined him, using their newfound powers to float to his side. Haurchefant stood against a wall to the side as he observed us, his sword leaning on the stone next to him. “Both of you are, for the most part, physical combatants, but you also have a magical element at your disposal. There are plenty of combinations that you could use to catch your enemy by surprise.” He dropped into a stance.

“I want you both to utilize  _ all _ of your abilities and attack me. Try to be unpredictable.”

I tilted my head and looked at Thancred out of the corner of my eye. He nodded slightly and we both rushed forward. I disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared behind the Ascian, quickly casting Raiton as I started reaching for my daggers. Thancred lunged at him from the front. We’d practiced this technique before during the drills we’d do together while traveling and it had never failed us. 

This time, however, Hades sensed me behind him and side-stepped my bolt of lightning, then shot a burst of arcane energy at both of us simultaneously. Thancred barely avoided the ball of power, deflecting it with his gunblade as I called a shield of wind over my forearms so that it bounced wayward. Hades took off into the air, putting distance between him and us before casting an onslaught of spells in quick succession, forcing us to dodge. When he was finished, he was ready again with a swipe of his enormous clawed hand, which caught Thancred by surprise.

The Scion went flying across the arena, and Hades was immediately on me. I lifted my arms to block, but before I knew what had happened, his hand was around my neck and I was pinned to the wall behind me.

For a moment, Zenos’ face flashed in my vision in place of my soulmate and I let my weapons slip from my hands as I reached up to struggle against him. I blinked rapidly as I broke out into a cold sweat, heart rate spiking, panic filling me.

“Too slow,” his voice purred, smiling maniacally at the pure fear he found in my eyes at the very sight of him. 

But Zenos was… 

My brow furrowed and with a shake of my head, he slowly melted back into Hades. “You underestimated me. You thought I would stick to ranged attacks because I am a mage and you assumed I would go easy on you because of my affection for you.”

“Emet-Selch!” Y’shtola admonished, now standing on top of the wall she had been sitting on.

“I promised you that you would not enjoy this training,” he continued, ignoring her. “That I  _ could not _ treat you as I normally would.” Thancred, recovered from being thrown clear across the area, came up on our side, his expression concerned. Hades held his free hand out, warning him not to come closer, his eyes never leaving mine. “You’ve grown used to being the strongest in battle, but you are  _ not _ the strongest anymore.”

His hand tightened around my neck as he sent his aether to me, enveloping me in darkness, making it hard to breathe. As he spoke, I watched as color seeped into his eyes like ink, coloring them entirely in a deep purple, the bond, barely open, between us hiccuping, as if it were a heart skipping a beat. In the very back of my mind, I heard a hint of a whisper. A shiver ran up my spine as a sense of dread settled itself into the pit of my stomach and I shrunk back further away from his intimidating gaze.

“And neither is your Light. I could easily snuff it out in this position, just as Lord Zodiark wishes. If it is this easy for me, imagine how much easier it will be for Him. He will show you no mercy.” 

Finally, he released me, drawing his aether back into himself, blinking a few times with a furrowed brow. I dropped to my knees and took a gasping breath, hand flying to my neck. I felt my entire body trembling as he pulled back. When I examined his face again, his eyes were back to normal.

Had I imagined it, as I had imagined Zenos? Hades cleared his throat and squatted down in front of me.

“If you don’t wish this to be repeated, you  _ need _ to be more confident in your magic usage. You  _ need _ to be able to pull on it at any given moment. Just now, for instance. If you had thought of it, a strong gust of wind would have been all you needed to repel me and none of this would have happened.” 

He offered his hand to me with a sigh, examining me up and down for any outward damage. Warily, I slid my fingers into his and he helped me to my feet, then took a step back to let me recover. Thancred was at my side in an instant, asking if I was okay. I nodded, blowing out an unsteady breath and leaned on the wall behind me, trying to calm myself as Lahabrea made his way down to the ground, a hand on his chin.

“I wonder if we should show them what they should expect,” he said, coming to a stop next to Hades. “You can tell them all you want but, perhaps if they  _ see _ how the Ascians operate in battle, they may understand the gravity of the situation better. It will not help them against Zodiark, of course, but I doubt anything will.” Hades considered the proposal and nodded.

“Yes,” he agreed. “Perhaps a demonstration is in order.” He turned back to me and Thancred. “Would the two of you gather everyone?” I exhaled a deep breath and nodded, examining his eyes one last time for any hint of something out of the ordinary. When my knees stopped shaking and when I was satisfied it had all just been a trick of my mind, I pushed off the wall and went to find the rest of my friends. 


	82. Hades

As the Scions and their friends gathered, Hythlodaeus approached Lahabrea and I, deep in thought. He stopped before us, raising his hand and with a flick of his fingers, a sound barrier was erected around the three of us.

“I was thinking,” he started. “As I was training them, it seems they’re having a hard time letting go of their apprehension to use their powers. I’ve been trying to figure out a way to-”

He paused, furrowing his brow as he finally took in my appearance. “Are you alright? You look unwell.”

Lahabrea snorted, drawing attention to him as he shrugged his shoulders. “You would be unwell yourself if you had done what he just did,” he said, gesturing to his own neck. “It even made _ me _ uncomfortable to watch him so detached when it comes to his soulmate.”

I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. “I’m fine,” I replied, averting my gaze. “Mostly. Something is off, but I’m unsure what.”

Hythlodaeus raised a brow, looking back at me once more. “Your soul seems… erratic. Perhaps you should limit your disconnects from her. It’s not good for either of you, I would imagine.”

“I see no other way to train her properly. If I keep myself attached as I am, I’ll only be doing her a disservice,” I said with a sigh. 

Lahabrea sighed, eying me warily. “You do look… peculiar, Emet-Selch. Might I suggest we take a break, or call it for the day?”

I shook my head. “I’ll be fine for the demonstration, at least. Though I do need to speak with you after we’re done here, Lahabrea.” He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Hythlodaeus hummed, bringing his hand to his chin as his gaze slid to the Warrior of Light, gathering her friends to sit at the edge of the arena. “Perhaps we—Lahabrea and I, that is—could be in charge of her training in that regard,” he posited, looking back at us. “If we were to randomly attack her without warning, it would force her to rewrite her instincts.”

Lahabrea pursed his lips before nodding. “That could work for any of them, to be fair. But Hythlodaeus is correct, you should leave the training of the Warrior of Light to us. The Eternal Bond was not meant to be blocked so completely for such an extended period of time; there’s no telling what detrimental effects it may have on the two of you in the long term.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “For thousands of years it was silenced,” I retorted and he narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, and your mind was all the more warped for it. We will train her. You can focus on the rest of them.” 

With the wave of his hand, the barrier dissipated and the conversation was over, the decision made. Lahabrea took several steps back from me, summoning a crossbow into his hand as Hythlodaeus took his seat next to the hero. It was not his usual weapon, I noted, but he held it up in front of him nonetheless, setting a bolt to fire at me. I summoned my staff to my hand as well, watching him closely, ready to block the blow if he were to pull the trigger.

“Let’s begin with an obvious observation: Emet-Selch is a mage,” he began, all traces of the wittiness he tended towards gone now that he was teaching. “As such, he prefers to keep his distance to wreak havoc. This is not to say he cannot fight up close. Even still, if I were to engage him, armed as I am to maintain my distance, I would likely not survive long unless I had some clever tricks up my sleeve, simply from the nature of my weapon against his magic.” 

He set the bolt free and I raised my hand, a puff of flame meeting it halfway to incinerate it before it reached me. “He has a clear advantage,” Lahabrea continued. “Choose your battles wisely.”

“Do not misjudge your opponents based on their weaponry, however,” I contributed as I snapped, my staff changing shape into a gunblade, as Lahabrea transformed the crossbow into a rapier, not unlike the one Alisaie used. I snapped again, the gunblade transforming into a greatsword, arcane magic swirling around it. Another snap and it vanished, a pair of armored gloves appearing on my hands, the knuckles enchanted and glowing.

“You’ll find us to be well versed in several weapons,” I concluded, snapping one final time to return my staff to my hand as the gloves disappeared in a puff of aether. 

Lahabrea nodded as he held his weapon up, poised to strike once more. He usually preferred to fight with his hands free, allowing for quicker movement, whereas I preferred using my staff for precision and honing in the sheer force of aether into my spells. But it appeared he had something else in mind.

"A long-range opponent will get anxious if you get too close but if you get complacent and think you're safe when you're in close proximity, you'll be caught off guard,” he explained as he quickly moved to close the distance between us and I immediately raised my hand up to cast a barrier of ice shards around me. The ice deflected his blow, propelling him backwards once more, his hand and weapon covered with a layer of frost.

“So I'd fight him here,” he explained, gesturing to the range between us. “Mid-range. Just close enough to force him to be on the defensive from my rapid attacks but far enough not to get in range of his close-ranged spells."

"That being said, all of the Ascians have trained meticulously for millennia,” he continued, moving his unfrozen hand across the length of the blade to imbue it with fire, causing the ice that had encased it to melt. “They have few to no shortcomings as far as being restricted to close or ranged combat."

“Our main shortcoming is our arrogance,” I added. “If we believe we've won, we'll be sloppy. Wait for the opening.”

Just as I had finished my sentence, Lahabrea moved, levitating slightly off the ground, swinging his sword quickly to send a wave of flames towards me. It quickly cut through the barrier of ice I had formed around myself and I had to raise my staff up to deflect the rest of the blow. His motions were quick and precise as he moved quickly around me, sending swing after swing of the fire aether towards me, locking me in a defensive stance. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him closely, observing him slowly close the distance between us, gathering my aether around myself.

When he was close enough, I let the aether burst forth with significant force, forcing him backwards as I lifted off the ground as well, quickly creating distance between us once more. Raising my staff, I filled the arena with large red orbs, the only opening a small sliver on the opposite side of the arena from him. He dashed forward, twisting in the air just as I snapped my fingers, the orbs detonating in a large circular radius.

With enough distance between us, I raised my staff, channeling the aether I had been gathering inwards and allowing my transformation to take hold. My form shifted, growing in size, a giant pair of clawed hands appearing apart from my own, the staff that was in my hand morphing and growing as well as it floated in the air in front of me. I reached forward, the right clawed hand mimicking my motion as its fingers wrapped around it, the figure of Zodiark atop it taking shape as I finally completed the shift in my form. 

What seemed like a moment later, the whispering had returned with a vengeance, barely discernible. It was coupled with a feeling of immense disappointment laced with condescension.

Lahabrea blew out a breath, the rapier in his hand disappearing when he realized I was not taking this spar lightly. He looked at the Scions, nodding his head in my direction. “The sheer size of his form slows him down,” he said, matter-of-factly. “If you encounter an enemy similar to this, slow but strong, try to use speed against them.”

“Which is not to say you should underestimate him,” Hythlodaeus chimed in as I stood still, waiting for Lahabrea to make a move. “You’ll find he is capable of significant damage even if he is slow.”

_ ‘Such power you use, my son. They will suffer at my hands regardless of what you teach them. What a waste of your energy_,’ the voice hummed in my head more clear than ever before, the arena growing muffled and I tightened my grip on the staff. It had been days since it had made itself present in my mind; I had thought the issue resolved. But now it was back, for the third time in such a short span of time. What had changed?

When Lahabrea levitated into the air once more, I raised my right arm, the staff raising as well, and several glowing discs began to fall from the sky, forcing him to move around the arena to dodge them. When he tried to land, one of the circles touched the ground nearby, detonating and he barely tumbled out of the way.

_ ‘Why bother to train them against me, when you could join your brothers and sisters once more in my name?’ _It whispered alluringly and I shook my head slightly, barely noticing Lahabrea propelling himself towards me once more.

I raised my hand once more, creating a ring of floating squares along the circumference of the arena, each glowing with immense arcane energy, all aimed at Lahabrea. He faltered, looking around quickly to try to find an opening. Just as his eyes locked on a safe zone, I quickly lowered my hand, the squares firing the aether they had accumulated straight towards him. He swore under his breath, propelling himself upwards to jump up into the portal he created in air, narrowly dodging the beams as he reappeared elsewhere. He raised his arms into the air once he had secured his safety, channeling his aether into a large ball of fire. 

“Wait,” Gaia said urgently just as he was about to fire his attack, her voice distant as the whispering ran through my mind, repeating similar sentiments to what it had already said previously. “Lahabrea, stop. Do you hear that?”

My vision landed on the Warrior of Light, her brow furrowed as she watched me. 

_ ‘You could have killed her. You could have spared us this battle, my child. You have failed me and you will fail them all. None of them will survive_.’

Lahabrea tilted his head as he listened intently but ultimately shook his head, waving a hand to cause the aether he generated to vanish in a puff of smoke. “What is it?”

She lifted her hand to her chin. “I’m not sure. A voice. I can just barely make out what it’s saying.” I could hear her say and she began to repeat the words that had been intruding upon my thoughts.

_ ‘I tried to help you, to guide you to remove her Light from this world, but you resisted. Those who stood at your side all this time, you have selfishly put them at risk. You have thrown away all of our work. And for what?’ _

I vaguely noticed the bond flicker, almost as if there was an interference in the connection and I quickly expelled the energy that I had absorbed for my transformation, my body slowly changing back to its normal form. The staff retained its shape and I brought a hand to my forehead as the pounding increased. I took a stumbling step forward before my eyes landed on the statue atop the staff, the slightest pulsation of Darkness emanating from it once I had beheld it, its gentle comfort causing the splitting headache to wane.

Lord Zodiark… 

_ ‘You cannot hope to stand against my might. You cannot hope to resist my will_,’ the voice boomed as my eyes fixated upon it and the glow intensified. Gaia gasped as she repeated the words, understanding what was transpiring.

“Ryne,” she called, her muffled voice full of panic. “We need the Mother. Zodiark is-” 

A distant, familiar voice called my name. It filled me with warmth to hear it, though I could not be sure who it had come from. There was a gentle tug on my soul, loving and full of worry. 

_ Look up. Look at me, _the familiar voice implored. The pounding in my head intensified once more in response, the whispers increasing in frequency, incessantly prodding me to keep my eyes on Him the moment I entertained the possibility to heed the loving voice's words.

_ ‘The protection given to you by Her and Her wretched champion is gone. I will reclaim you. You belong with us, my champion. You need not look away_.’

The other voice grew desperate now. Pleading with me to do the opposite of the order He provided, to defy His wishes and look away. Who was it? I knew this voice.

Someone who meant everything to me. Someone I would do anything for.

I raised my head slowly, looking up at the group to try to remember. Those among them who had taken a seat stood quickly, two masked figures in robes with familiar souls approaching me. Immediately, a pale purple barrier formed around me, halting them in their tracks, forcing them to maintain their distance. 

_ ‘They will all die by your hand for their allegiance to Her_,’ He hissed in my ears, echoing through my mind, my gaze sliding along them one by one and, for a reason I could not explain, I bristled at the implication that I would cause them harm. 

No, this was wrong. Why should I be the one? I had no desire to hurt them, in fact… my mind raged with the opposite sentiment: keep them safe and whole, laughing and alive.

I finally looked at her. She, who meant so much to me, though I could not place why. Her name at the tip of my tongue, just barely out of reach, just at the edge of my mind. My brow furrowed. 

“They are… She is-”

_ ‘Forget them, my son. Previously, I allowed you to retain your memories, but they only served to burden you. I will liberate you from such unnecessary nonsense this time_.’

The pair before me examined the barrier closely, raising their hands to try to dispel it from either side. They were important to me once. 

Weren’t they?

… What were their names?

“Why can’t I _ remember?_ I don’t want to lose them,” I whispered with desperation as the pounding increased and I doubled over for a moment with the sudden influx of pain brought by my resistance. When it ebbed slightly, I looked up once more. Recollection filled my mind, their significance to me returning from the edges of my memories, the haze of Darkness over my consciousness receding slightly.

_ ‘You do not need to remember them, my chosen one. I am all you need_.’

But I remembered her. The hero, the Warrior of Light. She who makes me whole again, whose heart beats with my own. 

And with her, came the memories of the rest. The Scions. Hythlodaeus. Lahabrea. 

She looked at me, her eyes wide, tears spilling from them as she placed a hand on her chest, her hand gripping her shirt over her heart as the bond between us sputtered shut with each passing moment. She moved to come towards me, stumbling as her face twisted from immeasurable pain, Thancred’s arm shooting out to catch her before she fell. 

It had been her voice that called to me. My beloved’s voice. How could I forget? I would never forget-

_ ‘Hydaelyn’s champion especially you could do without; we will destroy her very soul_.’

“No,” I responded with an intensity He had not expected and I could feel His surprise. “I won't allow it. I would sooner give my own life up than permit that to occur.” 

The agony she felt trickled intermittently through the bond as it seemed to flicker with its growing instability as His will wrapped around my mind. I took a step towards her, despite the fire that burned in each of my joints with the motion as I fought against the order to remain as far from her as I could. I wanted to hold her. To take the pain away. He couldn’t keep me from- 

_ ‘Ahhh, I see,’ _ He said, finally understanding her significance to me. _‘She has made you weak. I will free you from the shackle placed upon your soul, this binding to the Light_.’

“No, she hasn’t. She gives me strength. She has made me whole. She breathes life into me. I… will keep her safe. No matter what it takes,” I insisted fervently as I refused to look away from her, resisting the pull He had on my soul, on my mind.

_ ‘You cannot resist me forever_,’ He laughed coldly. _ ‘You are powerless against me, no matter what you do. Regardless of how much you train, how much you prepare, she will perish. She and her friends will suffer, and it will only get worse as long as you continue to disobey me. Allow me to show you the fate that now awaits her, and it’s because of you. Your resistance. Your treachery. Your betrayal_.’

An image flashed across my eyes: the Warrior of Light, lifeless on the ground before me, her eyes, which were once so full of life and light and joy, now stared up at me lifeless and unblinking. Her soul lay in tatters within her chest, just barely pulsating once before it, too, went dark.

“No, _ please_,” I begged softly, shaking my head vigorously as I shut my eyes tightly to clear the image from my mind, but it persisted. Images of the battle flashed through my mind, a slow showing of those who I had grown to care for being torn asunder, their souls reduced to nothingness, all traces of their existence vanishing with the wind. Again, the hero was shown to me, standing tall and defiant, only to be tossed aside as if she was naught more than a doll. “I can’t- I’ll do anything, just-”

_ ‘You could have protected your soulmate from such a fate if you accepted me. But… for your previous loyalty, I will show you mercy and allow you one more opportunity to spare her this future. Join me, and you could save them all, my child. You would not have to sacrifice yourself to accomplish it_.’

Lahabrea came to stand before me, staring at me through the aetheric barrier as Hythlodaeus continued his infusion into it. “Do not fall for His manipulation, Emet-Selch. I have fallen for His tricks before,” he said, but I could barely make it out as Zodiark’s voice increased in clarity, increased in volume, resonating in my mind. 

“If the alternative is losing her…” I frowned, my eyes downcast, my gaze again landing on the statue which began to glow ever-so-slightly once more. “I will do whatever it takes.”

This seemed to be the only viable option. 

Was it not? 

If He had truly shown me the outcome of the impending battle...

_ ‘Have I ever lied to you?’ _He responded, soothing and reassuring. He reached with his will to comfort me, erasing any doubts that had built against him in my mind, pushing any questions I had aside.

Lord Zodiark only ever spoke the truth. I knew I could trust His words. He did not lie as Hydaelyn did. He never had.

But… there was something… something in the periphery, nagging at my mind. Something telling me His words were not what they seemed. 

No. I was being foolish. Lord Zodiark had spoken nothing but the truth to me. To all of us.

Hadn’t He?

Unless Lahabrea was speaking the truth, that He had tricked-

I shook my head at the absurdity of such treasonous thoughts. He would provide me with the means to keep my beloved whole, to keep her laughing and smiling and radiant. Lord Zodiark would provide us with His protection. There was no other obvious choice to be made. 

By His will, the star had been saved, and He would do it again.

With my acceptance, the statue began to glow with more intensity, the Darkness pulsating within me as my gaze remained fixated upon it.

_ ‘Yes. That’s right, my dear champion_,’ He replied to my thoughts, His voice calming and alluring, encouraging me further into His loving embrace. ‘_I only ever spoke the truth to you where She has fed you with naught but lies and Her pawns have only ever regarded you with distrust. Come back to those who believe in you, who appreciate all that you have done. We will restore the world just as you wanted_.’ 

“All I want now is to stay with her. To keep her from the danger this battle will bring,” I replied softly and could feel His approval of my words. I exhaled a deep breath I had been holding, the tension in my shoulders dissipating slightly. He would allow it.

_ ‘Of course I will allow it. Your soulmate does not have to suffer at my hands. I only ask that you bring her to me. Together, we can free her from this burden Hydaelyn has placed upon her, we can keep her from fighting in the battle. Is that not what you want?’ _

“More than anything,” I breathed, my eyes sliding shut as the relief that she would not be killed flooded my mind. I could keep her from being harmed. I could prevent this senseless battling and be with her. That was exactly what I wanted. Why had I not considered this possibility sooner?

_ ‘I will permit this small exception. She need not be harmed by me. Let go of your uncertainty, my son. Let me help you find a way to change her fate. I will guide you as I had before.’ _

I nodded slightly, the grip on the staff lessening as I felt my knees give out, my consciousness blurring as I slowly let the whispering take root in my mind.

_‘I will provide you the comfort of obedience, my champion. You have fought so bravely for me for all these years. You deserve to rest, unburdened by the weight of making decisions. Don’t worry, I will make them for you now. Come, join me once more_.’

I heard a _ pop _ as the barrier around me disappeared, and instantly I could feel Lahabrea’s hand on my shoulder as he knelt down next to me. He was shouting something indiscernible, Lord Zodiark’s voice at the forefront of my mind. I opened my eyes as he shook my shoulder, looking up once more. The look in his eyes made me furrow my brow. 

_ ‘Have I ever led you astray for you to resist me so? Return to me_,’ His voice commanded sternly as my gaze slid down towards Lord Zodiark once more.

Suddenly, I felt Lahabrea’s hands on either side of my face and he wrenched my face upwards to meet his gaze. “Do not listen to Him, Hades,” his lips shaped but I could not hear the words. 

_ ‘Return home and I will protect her. I will embrace her as my own. Trust in me_.’

I saw Ryne quickly come to my side, her eyes sliding shut before they opened once more, revealing the soulless blue glow and She placed a hand on my shoulder, a bright Light appearing at the connection. The whispers grew louder, frantic, demanding. The pounding intensified and I groaned, the pain overwhelming all my other senses. The Light- 

I had to stay away from the Light.

_ ‘Do not allow Her to taint you. She has tricked you once already. If you let Her, She will bind you once more. Only I can protect you_.’ I raised my free hand to forcefully push Her away, my obedience mollifying Lord Zodiark, if only a little.

“Do _ not _ touch me,” I hissed, the hatred Lord Zodiark had made me feel for Her clear in my tone, and She stood back, looking at the hero, Her lips moving as She spoke words that were muted to my ears.

Lahabrea looked down, his gaze landing on the staff that my hand was still clutching, the statue of Lord Zodiark atop it glowing brightly, the Darkness within it reaching me with each pulsating wave. Understanding dawned in his expression and he gripped it, pulling the weapon roughly from my hand. 

_ ‘The statue matters little. Merely a conduit to aid in the tempering but I can manage without as you know very well_,’ Lord Zodiark said with a laugh and Lahabrea looked around, finally hearing His voice as well with the contact. 

_ ‘His soul is _ mine_. It was forged by my hand, and I can reach him so long as his faith in me remains,’ _ He continued.

As Lahabrea dropped the staff to the ground, the glowing faded slightly and he gripped my chin, roughly turning my face up to his once more. I watched as Hythlodaeus bent to lift the staff, Alisaie rushing to his side, the two of them immediately setting to work to disenchant it.

_ ‘It’s too late; he has nearly accepted my will. I will not allow him to slip from my grasp this time. I only let him leave previously to protect my Emissary. This time, I will have my champion back_.’

“You are _ stronger _than His hold on your soul, my friend,” Lahabrea said with conviction, his muffled voice finally reaching me and I blinked, feeling as if I had awoken from a daze.

“He will kill her. I can’t- I won’t let-” I stammered, my eyes wide, voice full of panic. “Lord Zodiark promised to spare her, but only if I return to Him. If I bring her to Him.”

“Remember what it was like to bend to His will. Remember how much He craved. It was never enough.” 

“The Warrior of Light. She- He promised me. He said He would not harm her. I must bring-”

“Zodiark never intended to spare her, Hades. Consider His words carefully.” He shook his head, resting his hands on my shoulders as he shook me gently. “He means to turn you into a thrall, to temper you so completely that you obey His every wish. To make _ you _ harm her so that He does not. To make _ you _ kill her so that she does not fight in the battle. He twisted His words to say exactly what you wanted to hear, while still allowing His words to be truths. You know this. We mastered the exact same skill to do His bidding. Open your eyes. Calm yourself and think rationally.”

I hesitated before nodding slowly, looking down at the ground once more as clarity returned to my mind. He was right, of course. In my desperation to keep her safe, I had almost… 

“He does not trust me,” I heard Hydaelyn’s voice say as the rest of the surroundings became clear around me once more. “His distrust is what allowed Zodiark to call to him once more. He needs a Blessing to shield his mind but he will not allow me.”

“Maybe the Warrior of Light needs to reinforce the veil,” Alphinaud offered and the hero was almost immediately in front of me, Lahabrea standing and moving away to give her room as Thancred helped stabilize her as she kneeled. 

I looked up to meet her gaze and she slowly lifted her shaking hands to cradle each side of my face. Tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes searching mine slowly, a deep frown spreading across her lips at whatever it was she saw there.

_ ‘You will regret defying me_,’ Zodiark said, his voice vengeful and furious. I could vaguely make out Gaia’s voice repeating his words to everyone else.

“I…” My eyes searched her face slowly, noting the fear in her eyes, the concern in her expression. Her brow furrowed as she leaned forward to press her forehead to mine. Realization nearly immediately flooded my mind. What was I doing-

_ ‘For your insolence, I will take everything from you_,’ He seethed and I reached my hands to grip at the fabric of her shirt, grounding myself with her presence_. ‘You will be left bereft of happiness, with no reason to-’ _

“Stay with me. Don’t look back and fall for His empty words, [my love],” my beloved whispered, her voice cutting through the anger that had flooded my mind, blocking Him out. “I’ll give you everything that I have, everything that I am. Just promise that you’ll continue to walk down this road with me. [Trust in _ me_, my night sky. Believe in _ me_.]”

Suddenly, just as I nodded my head in agreement with her words, He was gone. A bright Light was shining between us as she moved her thumbs gently across my cheekbones, lifting her head up slightly to press her lips softly to my forehead. The warmth of her protective veil surrounded me, wrapping around me as the connection between our minds slowly opened once more. I inhaled deeply as her aura embraced me, my senses flooding with everything that made her who she was. 

“[Thank you],” I whispered, the tension in my body immediately dissipating. I slumped into her as she wrapped her arms around me, my face pressed into the crook of her neck while she rubbed my back soothingly.

I heard someone exhale sharply behind me. 

“That was undoubtedly a close one,” Lahabrea’s voice said, shakily. “Well done, everyone. Quick thinking saved us from having to face this lovesick fool in a true battle. And while it would have been an excellent training exercise, it would have been far too much effort.”


	83. Warrior of Light

I set myself down against the wall as everyone gathered around for the demonstration. With a quiet grunt, Haurchefant dropped down next to me.

I gave him a small smile and shoved his shoulder lightly with mine. He breathed a laugh and looked down at his lap.

“It’s been thousands and thousands of years since I’ve used my magic,” he said, rolling his neck as Hythlodaeus joined the other two Ascians, erecting a bubble around them as they spoke. “Who knew that simply using aether would cause my body to ache so badly.” I chuckled and nodded my head as Alisaie took a seat on the ground on my other side. 

When the three had finished their conversation, the privacy bubble Hythlodaeus had Created popped and he stepped away to join us as Hades and Lahabrea got into position. 

Lahabrea began explaining how  _ he _ would fight, how to best place yourself on the battlefield against an enemy who uses magic as their main means of doing the most damage. Eventually, my mind wandered as I began hearing a hum in the back of my head.Nothing more than an unintelligible whisper, but annoying nonetheless. I shook my head a few times, trying to get the noise to quiet down so I could pay attention.

Haurchefant glanced down at me for a moment, a question in his eyes. I gave him an assuring smile, but as soon as he looked back at the duel, my lips dropped again as the whispering continued, increasing in intensity and sound, my head beginning to ache. I tried to focus as Hades transformed and repeated a few of his abilities I recalled seeing when I fought him those months ago, but suddenly, I felt my heart skip a beat.

Was...was it my heart? Or was it…

Something wasn’t right.

Gaia stood quickly, calling for the two to stop their fighting and I looked up immediately, eyeing my soulmate as he paused. I sat forward and my brow furrowed as I watched him, standing stock still as the hum in my mind continued. He looked up to me then, the tether flickering between us, my breath catching as it did. 

“What is it?” Lahabrea asked the Oracle. She lifted a hand to her chin, eyes narrowing towards Hades.

“I’m not sure. A voice. I can just barely make out what it’s saying.” She closed her eyes in concentration and began repeating the words she was hearing. 

Hades released the aether he’d been holding onto, and with a gust of wind around us, he started shrinking back into his normal body. When he stumbled forward, I was on my feet in a moment, ready to rush to him, but fingers wrapped around my arm stopped me.

“Wait,” Hythlodaeus insisted, pointing his free hand towards the crystalline staff, the statue of Zodiark still on its top. When it pulsed with purple light, my vision pulsed as well, the ache in my head nearly causing me to fall to my knees. Gaia took a look around, still repeating whatever the voice was saying. When she took me in, she gasped, looking to Ryne in panic.

“We need the Mother,” she said, a quiver to her voice I didn’t expect. “Zodiark is in his head. I think He means to-”

I cringed, trying to focus on the bond, trying to force the connection to stay open. 

_ Look up. Look at me _ , I implored him.  _ Please. Resist Him. _

When he finally lifted his head, a whimper escaped my mouth. His eyes were a blank purple again and I realized I hadn’t imagined it before. I persisted, begging him through our tether to come back to me. I felt his recollection filter through to me, no matter how hard Zodiark tried to make him forget. 

When he thought I was steady enough, Hythlodaeus released my arm and rushed forwards with Lahabrea, but when they got close, a barrier sprang up around Hades, the Father forcing him to keep his friends at a distance. His gaze finally landed on me, then, and it took everything in me to not look away from the terrible lifelessness to his eyes, my skin crawling as the whispering in my head continued.

My chin trembled as he desperately tried to remember us. Remember me. My name right on the tip of his tongue, yet he could not say it. I repeated it over and over, but the bond stuttered and sealed shut before the words could make their way through. 

There was a horrible pain in my chest, as if my heart were collapsing in on itself. I cried out, tears spilling from my eyes, barely hearing Zodiark’s words in Gaia’s voice as He tried to force my soulmate back into servitude. My hand flew to my chest, fingers clawing at the material of my shirt, nails digging into my skin through the cloth as the pain increased. I cringed as Hades locked eyes with me- and even without the bond, I could tell he  _ finally _ recognized me again.

Now if only I could- If only I could just-

I took a step towards him, but my knees were unsteady and I began to pitch forward. Thancred reached to catch me before I fell, but my knees hit the ground regardless as another surge of pain clenched my heart. 

I felt the bond open a miniscule amount, and I knew as Hades  _ tried _ to come to my side the he had felt my agony as his own.

He groaned, taking a step towards me despite any order Zodiark has placed upon him. I felt the physical strain in his body his defiance caused and I tried to force myself up. I wanted to go to him- to meet him halfway, but Thancred kept his hold on me tight, afraid that I would hurt myself further if he released me. 

“Ah, I see,” Gaia recited. “She has made you weak.” 

“No, she hasn’t,” Hades insisted, purple eyes locking with mine again. I could feel him resisting the urging in his head, the pull of his soul, baring his teeth in pain as he defied Zodiark’s wishes, and for naught but a moment his eyes returned to normal before flickering back to purple. “She gives me strength. She has made me whole. She breathes life into me.”

I felt the ache in my chest lessen at his continued defiance, but eventually, when the God realized His threats were not working anymore, He started singing another tune. 

I felt Hades’ mind shift at His offer to spare me, and I shook my head violently, trying to force myself forward, trying to tell him  _ no _ , but I only ended up leaning on my hands and knees, gasping for breath as my head pulsed, my vision beginning to fade around the edges, the pain in my chest returning as my soulmate, desperate to keep me from this battle, let himself be manipulated. 

The twins helped lift me to a sitting position, but I immediately pressed my hands to my head, the heels of my palms digging into my eye sockets as water continued streaming down my cheeks. 

“Make it stop,” I sobbed, his mind turning over Zodiark’s words. Agreeing with them, signing away his soul to once again be a thrall of a corrupted God. All for my sake. I couldn’t let this continue- this manipulation, this... “Make it stop. I need to- He needs me to-”

“She’s coming,” Ryne’s voice said from somewhere behind me. She rushed forward as the barrier around Hades finally disintegrated. She allowed Hydaelyn to take over her body once again, but when She reached out to touch him, he forcefully pushed Her away, hissing that She not touch him. 

“He will not accept my blessing,” She said, turning to me with a furrowed brow. 

“What is happening to her?” Alphinaud asked as She moved to me quickly. She took me in for a few moments, placing Her hand on the top of my head as my chest heaved. 

“Likely, the Eternal Bond she shares with him,” She explained. “With Zodiark attempting to reclaim His champion, the bond is fraying. I think He means to tear it apart, regardless of the consequences it may have.” I felt Her power slowly stream into me and instant relief followed, the immense ache in both my chest and head lessening to a dull roar, giving me the ability to think again. I looked up again, towards the statue of Zodiark still attached the the staff in his hand.

I lifted a shaking arm and pointed, the purple light pulsing whenever the Father spoke. Lahabrea seemed to notice it too, tearing it from Hades’ hand, but nearly immediately dropped it to the ground, moving to grab ahold of his friend’s face, forcing him to focus. Alisaie was up immediately, moving to Hythlodaeus as he bent to take the staff.

“You are  _ stronger _ than His hold on your soul, my friend,” Lahabrea insisted and I watched Hades blink, his eyes filling with panic as they exchanged more words, quiet enough that I could not hear.

“Help me,” I ordered the twin still at my side. He stood, and with Thancred’s help lifted me to my feet. I walked forward, the latter gripping my arm tightly, should I have need of it, and dropped myself in front of my soulmate as Alphinaud suggested I try to reinforce the veil I had placed on him if he would not allow Hydaelyn near.

I took his face in both of my hands, frowning at the soulless, blank purple of his eyes. He stared back at me for long moments, his mind churning with realization. I heard a deep, booming voice reverberate through my skull as Zodiark, full of rage, turned back to threats. My brow furrowed as my head pulsed with pain, but I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against Hades’, sending my Light to him in a steady stream, praying that this would work. He reached up, slowly, grabbing ahold of my shirt in trembling hands. The Father whispered again, but I refused to let Him take hold of  _ my _ soulmate once again.

“Stay with me,” I said quietly, my voice barely above a whisper. As I continued speaking, I could feel the sound cut through the god’s words easily now, like a knife through butter. “[Trust in  _ me _ , my night sky],” I continued, breathing a sigh of relief as I felt the voice begin to quiet in both our minds, running my thumbs over his cheekbones, trying to soothe him. “[Believe in  _ me _ .]” 

When he nodded, the urging finally dissipated and his eyes returned to their normal amber hue, I leaned further forward, pressing my lips to his forehead as I sent my aura to envelope him in my comfort. He inhaled the scent deeply and collapsed into my arms, his face buried in the crook of my neck.

“[Thank you],” he whispered as he relaxed into me. I wrapped my arms around him, running my hands up and down his back. 

As Lahabrea started speaking behind us, I tuned him out, continuing to whisper reassuring words into Hades’ ear. 

A few minutes later, Hythlodaeus ordered everyone back to their respective training areas as I helped my soulmate to his feet. The shaking in my bones had receded, my strength beginning to return, though I could feel exhaustion quickly overtaking me.

“Go and get some rest,” our friend commanded as he looked us over thoroughly. “We can take it for today.” 

When we had managed to make it back to the cabin, I sat him down on the plush sofa. I placed my other hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, then started for the bathing rooms on the other side of the room.

“Why don’t we-”

My sentence was interrupted when he caught my wrist and pulled me back to him. When I was in his lap, he tightly wrapped his arms around me, pressing his forehead to my collarbone. 

“No, don’t,” he started, heaving a deep sigh. “Don’t go.” I wound my arms around him, one hand threading through his hair as I cradled the back of his head.

“I won’t,” I whispered, sending reassuring waves of comfort to him. “We can just lie down, okay?” He nodded and I felt his arms loosen around me. I opened a portal to the room we shared on the floor above us and helped him through, gripping his hand tightly to maintain contact.

When we were lying down, face-to-face, he gathered me in his arms again, holding me firmly against him as he pressed his forehead to mine, each breath a deep inhale as if he could not believe I was real. 

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, pulling back slightly to look into my eyes, his mind searching for the words, but coming up empty. “I’m…” He sighed again. “I’m sorry.” One side of my mouth tilted upwards.

“What do you have to be sorry about, [my night sky]?” I asked, my hand reaching to stroke his cheek. “This wasn’t your fault.” He placed one of his own overtop mine, stalling the movement, squeezing my fingers.

“How is it not?  _ I _ let Him in.  _ I _ let Him influence me so easily, as if I hadn’t learned from my past mistakes.” I shook my head.

“No,” I said. “You can’t think like that. You yourself called Hydaelyn and Zodiark the ‘eldest and most powerful of primals.’” I mimicked the dramatic tone of voice he had used in the caves of the Qitana Ravel, words long and drawn out, drawing a huff of a laugh from him. I smiled as well, wanting so desperately to make him feel better. “How could you possibly hope to resist the pull of a deity so powerful? But you did, and so magnificently.”

He removed his hand from mine and reached to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear as he examined my face for a few seconds more, his face quickly turning somber again. I felt a tightness in his chest that found its way to me and he looked at me sadly as his mind went back to Zodiark’s words.

“What is it?” Hades averted his eyes from mine, looking down at my chest. 

“He showed me- I saw…” I frowned again as I beheld him, his expression heartbroken as he placed a hand between my breasts, right overtop of my soul. My breath caught as he closed his eyes. “I tried to resist His pull because He tried to make me forget you. But then, He showed me the outcome of this coming battle. You, lying dead on the ground, soul in tatters, all but flying away on the wind. He made me believe that His mercy alone was the only way to save you… and I found I could resist Him no longer.”

I felt water rise to my eyes again as he leaned forward, placing a light kiss in the dip of my collarbone, lingering for a long moment as my heart beat against his lips. I breathed out a shaking breath and tucked him under my chin, wrapping my arms around him. He turned his head, pressing his ear against my chest as he relaxed into my embrace.

“I’m not going anywhere,” I swore to him, trying to keep my voice even. “And I certainly don’t need  _ Zodiark’s  _ mercy to save me.” He hummed, quietly, though I could feel an underlying fear in his mind that maybe, just maybe, Zodiark had been speaking the truth. I shushed him as I brushed my hands through his long hair, gently alleviating it of tangles, the feel of my fingers against his scalp helping him relax further. Eventually, I felt his mind slipping and soon, his breathing evened out. 

When Hades had fallen asleep, I loosened my arms from around him, watching the skin on his face soften the deeper into sleep he went. I let the tears spill from my eyes then, soaking the pillow under my head, the hold on my anger at the Father for making him feel this way finally slipping. I clenched my jaw as I wiped them away, then settled in for a restless sleep.

In the early morning, unable to sleep any longer, I quietly slipped out of Hades’ arms before the sun came up and found myself staring down a wooden practice dummy, my mind heavy with the previous day’s events. I crossed my arms over my chest, furrowing my brow. 

His face flashed in my mind, his eyes that empty purple, similar to Ryne’s when Hydaelyn took over her body. 

It should not surprise me. As the champion of Light, Hydaelyn could whisper in my ear whenever She wanted, but seeing him that way… It had jarred me more than I wanted to admit. Just thinking about it made my eyes sting with water. 

I closed my eyes and sighed, placing one hand over my chest, a memory of the ache I’d felt while Zodiark was speaking to Hades making my heart clench. I closed my hand around the fabric of my shirt, fingers curled so tightly my whole arm shook, a fury of my own rising throughout my body as I remembered how He’d made my soulmate feel- helpless, desperate…

If I had to give Hydaelyn credit, at the very least She did not do  _ that. _

I relaxed my hand and pursed my lips, opening my eyes to look back at the striking dummy. 

When I woke in the middle of the night, it had occurred to me that if we  _ truly _ wanted to have a chance at winning this confrontation, not only did we need to be able to use our magic at will, on instinct, but we needed something that hadn’t ever been used before- some new ability, a new way to channel our aether that would play to our strengths, but still take our enemies by surprise. 

But...how?

I bit my lip, staring at the dummy a while longer in silence.

Perhaps...it didn’t need to be new, but rather...a revised version of what already existed…?

Just when the whisper of an idea popped into my head, the sound of footfalls at my back pulled me from my thoughts and I turned to find Alphinaud making his way towards me, each step echoing throughout the empty arena as he walked. 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” I asked him, reaching my hand out to him as he approached. He chewed on the inside of his mouth as he nodded, inserting himself into my side. My arm wrapped around his shoulders as his went around my waist. My pupil was quiet for a long while as we stood in front of the dummy and I got the feeling that he wanted to tell me something, but in the end, opted not to, steering the conversation elsewhere. I didn’t pry- what I’d learned by the many years he’d studied under me is that he would tell me when he was ready.

“How is he?” he asked, finally. I huffed another sigh.

“He was alright last night when we went to bed.” My lips tugged upwards ever so slightly. “I sort of...slipped out. He should still be asleep.”

“Alisaie was worried all night.” I looked down at the ground and breathed a laugh. “I-I mean, that’s not to say I wasn’t, either-”

“I know. It’s just, with all her sarcasm and rage...” He chuckled, quietly and nodded.

“You both were like...second parents to us,” he continued. “My strongest memories as Apollo are of all four of us training our magic, travelling with you both for work but still finding time to  _ see _ the other cities- and sharing meals together in your home.”

“‘ _ It’s a good thing we can Create all the food we want, otherwise you two would eat us out of house and home _ ,’” I recalled as I thought about all the time we spent together. They were like the children we’d never had. “And the many times you fell asleep on the couch without realizing it, after a long day.” I can my hand up and down his arm. “I couldn’t bear to wake you. You just looked so tired.” His lips tugged upward as he remembered, as well, but slowly drooped back down again as his thoughts shifted.

“I’m...scared.” I nodded, squeezing him tightly, then looked towards the horizon as the purple sky slowly started turning a vibrant pink with the rising sun.

“I am too,” I admitted to the twin. “Especially after yesterday. I’ve come to realize that we need something else. Something more.” He put a hand to his chin as he thought. 

“As in?”

“Well, I’ve had an idea,” I began, gaze sliding back to the dummy. “If you’d like a distraction, I could use your help.” Alphinaud looked up at me and nodded, a small smile gracing his face. 

Just like old times.

We got to work immediately, taking the concept of my ninjutsu, tweaking how the elements worked and creating new spells to use in their place. 

When the sun had fully risen, and no doubt, our friends had started rousing for a brand new day of training, we put the finishing touches on our creation. I cast a shadow on the practice dummy, then joined the twin on a bench near the edge of the arena. 

“It’s not perfect yet,” I said, wiping the sweat from my forehead, then placing my hands on my hips as I eyed the copy carefully. The image flickered for a moment before stabilizing. “But with practice, I believe I could master it.” Alphinaud snapped his fingers, a water flask appearing between us. I beamed as I took it, happy that he was remembering more of his true self. 

Before I could take a swig, however, a ball of aether travelled through the shadow image of myself and hit the dummy, a lance made of purple lightning striking the ground immediately after. Hythlodaeus came floating over the barrier of the arena a moment later. My copy flickered for a moment before disappearing. Alphinaud and I both stood from our bench, his mouth hanging open with disbelief that our idea had actually  _ worked _ . 

I could not see Hythlodaeus’ face, but I assumed it was the picture of confusion as he set himself on the ground between me and the dummy. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What the- I could’ve sworn-”

Unable to hold back any longer, a short, loud laugh escaped my mouth. He turned quickly, a frown on his face. 

“What was that?” he asked as I laid my arm across my pupil’s shoulders. A smug smile crossed my lips.

“A game-changer,” I replied and without elaborating, leading the twin out of the arena, looking over my shoulder as I went to catch Hythlodaeus’ dumbfounded expression, my mood much improved since earlier that morning with this new discovery.

Later that night, when the sun had slipped below the horizon and we called it a night, instead of spending time with the others by the firepit, I went back to my room to check on Hades. I had insisted he take the day off. He’d done nearly nothing but complain about his boredom as the hours passed, but deep down I could feel his relief at not having to face the others yet. 

Every once in a while, I would feel his mind wander, delving deep into his memories, looking for anything that had been tampered with by Zodiark trying to take over.

But, by the end of the day, the ache he felt to have me in his arms was what prompted me to steal away from the others as quickly as I could. 

When I arrived in the main floor of the cabin, I found him sitting at the table in the common dining room, plates of food spread across its surface. He was staring off into space, eyes unfocused. I set my weapons down, flicking my wrist so my practice clothes changed, opting for something more comfortable, then went to join him. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

“Had-”

He jumped at my touch, furrowing his brow as he blinked a few times before realizing who I was.

“I’m sorry, my beloved,” he said with a sigh. “I didn’t even hear you come in.” I smiled softly, then sat down in the chair next to him.

“It’s okay,” I assured him. “I understand.” I motioned to the table, to the various dishes. “Why so much?”

“I thought you’d be hungry after a hard day of training. Was I mistaken?” I frowned, eyes roaming over the entirety of the feast he’d prepared. It was more than likely enough to feed half of the people we’d brought with us. “Eat. You need it.”

“Not this much,” I quipped as I slid into the chair. He looked at me pointedly for a moment. “What?”

“You know, your friends’ comments about looking thin were not without warrant,” he explained. “I know that you’re...stressed, but you’re forgetting to eat.” I scoffed at him, then reached for a dinner roll.

“I am not.”

“Oh,  _ really _ ?” he asked me, quirking an eyebrow, steepling his fingers in front of his mouth, elbows on the table. “And when was the last time you ate a meal?” I pursed my lips.

“I had some fruit at break-”

“That’s not a meal, my beloved. What you’re doing is  _ grazing _ and if you want to be in peak physical condition for this battle, that’s not going to be good enough.” I huffed, moving to spread my napkin across my lap.

“Well, then I guess you’d better continue keeping a close eye on me.”

“I plan on it.” I sighed through my nose, but let him pile food on my plate, then starting eating in silence.

“Are you going to sit over there and pout all night?”

“Maybe,” I answered, trying to be stubborn. He chuckled under his breath. When I’d eaten about a third of what he’d put on my plate, however, I laid down my fork.

“You can’t be finished already,” he said, his tone exasperated. I looked to the side. 

“I’m not very hungry.” 

“If you don't eat, [my heart’s gleam], I will simply have to hold you down and make you. You can’t survive on that small an amount. Not for this.”

“Oh, is that so?” I asked, crossing my arms across my chest, a challenge in my voice. He leaned in close when I turned back to him, until we were nearly nose-to-nose.

“Would you like to test me?” I breathed a laugh as a smirk appeared on his face, his smugness sliding easily down the bond as he spoke. “I will win.”

“I’m not afraid of you.” He hummed, reaching to brush his fingers across my cheek. 

“Perhaps you should be, my beloved.” I narrowed my eyes at him as a spark of playfulness lit in his eyes, sending his intentions for me down the bond. I was out of my chair in a moment, my hands out in front of me, defensively. 

“Don’t you dare.” He stood slowly, his smug grin only growing wider. 

“Then sit down and eat.” He came around the chair slowly so he would not be blocked. 

“I told you, I’m not-” He didn’t wait for me to finish my sentence before he reached for me. I narrowly slipped from his grasp, disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing on the other side of the room. “You never play fair.”

He inclined his head towards me as he opened a portal. I did the same, and walked through, stepping into the bathroom. I relaxed slightly when he hadn’t appeared there, but my relief was only instantaneous when I heard the familiar hum. I saw his hand reach out to grab for me, so I walked into the Void again, reappearing in the bedroom.

Again, his portal appeared next to me, his whole arm coming through. With a sigh, I stepped back into the main room and was immediately grabbed by the middle and thrown onto the large couch.

“No-!” I squealed, but Hades was standing over me in an instant, hands going to my waist. 

“Now, if I recall correctly,” he began, his fingers pushing my shirt up so my stomach was fully exposed, barely brushing my skin. I bit my lip to stifle the laugh that was clawing its way up my throat as he continued, stroking my sides with a featherlight touch. “The spot is right here.”

I clawed at his hands with my nails, writhing as he tickled me, trying to escape, but in this position, he easily overpowered me, pulling incessant and unwanted giggles from my mouth.

“Fine!” I shrieked, finally having enough. I gripped his wrists and he paused. “Fine, I’ll eat better.” Satisfied, he kissed the tip of my nose before straightening, crossing his arms in front of himself.

“Now, was that so hard?” I pulled myself off the couch and walked past him with a huff.

“Yes.” He rolled his eyes and breathed a laugh, but followed me back to the table.

When we had calmed down and finished, I cleared the table as Hades pushed the coffee table out of the way and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, leaning his back against the couch cushions. With a giggle, I let him pull me into his lap. I relaxed against his chest, laying my head onto his collarbone as he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist, pressing his cheek against my temple. There was a burst of laughter from outside, muffled through the walls, as our friends joked around with each other, winding down after another hard day of training.

“Alisaie came to visit me while she was taking a lunch break,” he started as I made myself comfortable. He breathed a laugh. “The girl was absolutely beside herself with worry.” A smile crept onto my lips.

“Alphinaud said as much this morning, too. I think we picked a good set of pupils.” 

“Speaking of this morning, what had you out of bed so early?” I hummed and flicked my wrist again, two mugs of hot chocolate appearing on the rug next to us. 

“I had an idea for a new way to use our aether. Something no one on this star has seen before. Something… Just something a little different, but easy to use. After yesterday, I think...it really sunk in that we  _ need _ something they won’t be expecting. We can train, we can rewrite instinct...but in the end, we need something  _ more. _ ” He was quiet for a few moments as he turned over my words.

“I’m not surprised,” he said, finally, with a slight chuckle in his voice. “That you of all people would think of a new method. What did you come up with?” I hummed again, pursing my lips.

“Have you ever given thought to...what your affinity would be if you had one?” I reached for one of the mugs, grabbing it around the middle instead of the handle. I hissed, the heat of the drink making the cup hot as well. Instantly, he took it from me, setting it down with the other, and lifted my hand to inspect my fingers. 

“Meticulous as you were in your research, you never were very careful,” he chided with a click of his tongue, then blew on my red fingertips, his breath laced with ice. When he was finished, he twined his fingers with mine and wrapped both of our arms around my waist again, leaning further into me. “And to answer your question, no, I have not. I mastered the Darkness at an early age. I had no need for an affinity.” I smiled softly.

“I don’t think that’s necessarily true.” I turned my head slightly so that I could see his face. “You favor ice.” He scoffed, looking at me in disbelief.

“And how did you come to that conclusion?” he asked. 

“You do it without realizing,” I informed him. He raised an eyebrow at me. “Just now, when you blew on my hand. You did it before, too, when I had something in my eye at the ball. We had an entire duel in the snow, and your aura smells like the  _ perfect  _ winter day. Yesterday, you cast a shield of ice spikes that froze Poseidon’s hand.” I shook my head.

“You default to it and you didn’t even know.” I chuckled. “My idea is based off of the abilities I already have- my ninjitsu,” I continued, not giving him a chance to respond. “Take their base and turn them into something  _ more _ .

“Alphinaud and I tested one this morning. I used my shadows as a test subject. Instead of casting shadows on  _ myself _ to absorb any kind of blow, I manifested an image of myself using the same concept and it took Hythlodaeus by complete surprise when he attacked me at random this morning. Mastering them completely will take some work, though, once we sort the elements out. I think once I figure it all out...that it would be invaluable knowledge for everyone to have.”

When I looked at him again, smile bright with enthusiasm, I found him staring at me in a way I hadn’t seen in...thousands of years, just like the day he bade Cronus give my Dahlia a chance. Reverence. Admiration. Love. 

One side of his mouth tugged upward. “And what does this have to do with  _ my _ apparent affinity?”

“Well, I believe I’ve found a way to use my ninjutsu in a way that make our opponents weak to specific affinities by using the elemental wheel. I want to call it Ninjutsu: Ni. Ni being the Doman word for two,” I boasted, proudly. 

Hades chuckled and I deflated a little at his reaction. I pouted and started to pull away from him, but his arms tightened around me. He pressed a soft kiss in the crook of my neck as I half-heartedly struggled against him.

“I am not laughing at your idea, my beloved, truly,” he assured me, a laugh in his tone. “I just have not had the pleasure of seeing you so fervent over something in so long, I could not help myself.” I huffed but settled back into his lap. I took up my mug again, slightly cooled now, and took a long sip. “Why don’t you elaborate for me?”

“Well,” I began, setting the mug off to the side again. “You know the elemental wheel.” He nodded as I lifted my arm and drew a visible diagram in the air in front of us. I began to explain how the ninjutsu would retain the qualities it already possessed with added benefit.

“Take my Huton, for example. I will still gain the speed boost the ability grants me, but it will also deal wind damage to whomever I am attacking, making them weak to ice for a short amount of time.”

“So I would be ready to attack with a large amount of ice magic?” I nodded. 

“I could cast ninjutsu to nearly everyone’s benefit. I’m hoping the others pick it up easily so that they can do the same. The shadows, too, should they be able to cast them, could mean the difference between life and death.”

We spent the rest of the evening discussing the logistics of my plan. I even performed my ninjutsu for him as a visual example. He came to stand next to me and tried a few of his own. I grinned widely when he got them right.

“You’re a natural,” I said as I watched. I felt his smugness slide down the bond to me. I rolled my eyes and huffed a laugh, then continued on. 

The others filtered in eventually, taking seats around the fire as I explained to them what we would begin doing. Hythlodaeus sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees as he asked in-depth questions about my concepts and how I would bring them to fruition. When he was satisfied, he shrugged his shoulders and lounged back on the sofa.

“Seems like a solid plan,” he said with an approving nod. “I can help you iron out the details tomorrow and we’ll go from there.”

I felt pride trickle into me from Hades as he continued to watch me in awe of my newfound passion, my eagerness to make myself, and by extension, everyone, better. 

When we finally retired for the night, exhausted but ready to begin something new in the morning, he pulled me flush against him as he kissed me slowly, carefully. I breathed a content sigh out of my nose, hooking my arms under his as one of his hands threaded through my hair, gently brushing it out of my face. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered as he pulled away from me, taking in my face. “So amazing.” I flushed slightly, but smiled. “[I love you with my entire being.]” I closed my eyes, pressing my cheek to his chest as inhaled his scent, humming as I exhaled.

“[I love you too, my night sky],” I responded, entire body relaxing as his aura enveloped me, gently cradling me until I was fast asleep, surrounded by nothing but his cool, calming Darkness. 


	84. Hades

When we awoke the next morning, the atmosphere of the training pit was different. The air was buzzing with excitement, everyone having seen the new form of magic the Warrior of Light had Created in a brief demonstration the previous evening. We had all agreed the prospect seemed promising; if we could, as a group, hone this new combat technique to use against our enemies, it could possibly tip the scales.

As I stood in the middle of the arena observing Thancred sparring with Alisaie, I crossed my arms over my chest. Hythlodaeus had mentioned that she was a natural, quick to grasp new concepts and to apply her newfound strengths, and it showed clearly as she dominated the duel. While Thancred was not an amateur at combat, being several years her senior with significant experience in comparison, her ability to make the most of the new powers she had gained from her Rejoining made her a force to be reckoned with.

As she backflipped away from him, she fired a spell at him with her free hand, forcing him to raise his arm up to block the ability. The resultant smoke clouded his vision, and she immediately dashed back into him from another angle, her blade imbued with fire. If she were to have used the opening she created to cast the appropriate ninjutsu…

My gaze slid to the Warrior of Light, hard at work training against the duo of Ryne and Gaia, who had been working on increasing their synergy in combat as a whole under the guidance of Lahabrea. She dashed into them, her hands slamming down on the ground, a large patch of corrupted earth appearing beneath the two of them. As the Oracles tried to run out of the corruption, it appeared to follow them, eventually coming to root in them in place.

Once they had been bound, she leapt into the air, her hands already gathering a large orb of wind that she fired without hesitation. Ryne had just barely been able to cleanse her binding in time to tumble out of the way, but Gaia had not been as fortunate. It made impact, sending stones and dirt flying in every direction with the sheer force of the tempest the hero had created.

With the added benefit of amplifying her strengths by weakening the opponent’s defenses, she dealt a devastating blow to Gaia without any increased effort, something that, in a battle that will likely last days, could very well make the difference.

Had it not been for the well-timed wave of Lahabrea’s hand to erect a barrier around the Oracle of Darkness to combine with her own shielding, she likely would have been severely injured.

I breathed a laugh. It was nothing short of brilliance. Just as I had said to her prior to the completion of her Rejoining, she never ceased to amaze me. She glanced over her shoulder at me, a small smile on her lips at my thoughts and I nodded my head at her, my own lips tugging into a smug grin.

She held her hand up, putting a finger in the air and pointing upwards, prompting me to follow her gaze. Above me, the duel between Thancred and Alisaie continued and I could feel the hero’s amusement reach me.

_ Pay attention to your students,  _ she chided and I huffed, shaking my head.

_ I find I can’t help myself when it comes to you, _ I replied, my eyes trained on the duo above me. I cleared my throat to draw their attention, Thancred pausing mid-swing.

“Time for a break, I believe,” I said to them and they immediately came to land in front of me.

“Thank the Twelve,” Alisiae said, stretching her arms over her head. “I’m absolutely famished.”

“Get the others, and when you get back to the cabin, could you tell Hythlodaeus to meet me at the firepit? I need to speak with him.” She nodded, then quickly stepped into a void portal only to appear on the other side of the arena next to her brother who had approached the hero. 

Thancred rolled his eyes. “She masters a new trick and now she’s abusing it,” he remarked with a sigh. “Not that I fault her for it. They’re terribly convenient.”

I raised a brow. “Not two months ago, you were commenting on how you associated said portals with evil.”

“I know better now,” he retorted as he opened his own portal, putting one foot in. “Pardon my previous ignorance.”

As everyone vanished from the coliseum to head to the cabin for a much needed break, Gaia and the Warrior of Light stood off to the side with Lahabrea, speaking in hushed tones. The hero looked up as I approached, her expression brightening as she broke off from the pair to meet me. 

“What’d you think?” she asked excitedly when she came to stop before me, her arms immediately wrapping around me.

“You know _ exactly _ what I thought,” I replied with a laugh. “You heard it in realtime.”

A grin spread across her face, her satisfaction at the efficacy of her Creation reaching me easily. “I want to hear you say it,” she said, standing on her toes to bring her face closer to mine. “It’s pretty awesome, huh? Lahabrea said it could actually make a difference.”

I rolled my eyes, though I was sure she could feel just how amazed I was, just how profoundly her ingenuity had affected me. “If you have our dear Speaker’s stamp of approval, what would my heavily biased but still thoroughly impressed review provide-”

She closed the distance, cutting me off as she pressed her lips to mine briefly. “You can tell me all about how _ thoroughly impressed  _ you are with me later,” she breathed as she pulled back. “I have to help Alphinaud for now.”

When I raised my brow in question, she pursed her lips. “He’s having a hard time with one of the elements, it seems. I’m going to see if I can figure it out with him,” she explained and I nodded. “Besides, you have something to talk to Lahabrea about, don’t you?”

I nodded again, exhaling a sigh. “Not that I’m sure I  _ want _ to talk about it,” I muttered and she brought her hand up to cup my cheek, giving me a wordless reassurance before stepping back, her hand falling as she turned towards Alphinaud, patiently waiting for her off to the side.

I heard the hum of a portal to my left, and I turned to see Hythlodaeus stepping out, two plates of food in his hands. “I know you said the firepit, but the food was getting cold and-”

“You’re impatient,” I interjected. “You always have been. Don’t make excuses, we could have warmed the food ourselves-”

“Be that as it may,  _ Hades _ , I figured I could save you the effort,” he retorted as he cut me off in return, holding a dish out for me. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I reached for it. With the wave of his hand, three tree stumps appeared before us around a central campfire. “There, now it can be a campfire we converse around instead of the firepit.”

I quirked a brow, but he simply clicked his tongue before gesturing that I take a seat as he made his way towards Lahabrea. A chuckle escaped me and I sighed, shaking my head as I did as I was bid and took a seat. When the pair returned, Lahabrea took a seat across from me, heaving a histrionic sigh.

“You continue to be a walking perplexion, Hythlodaeus,” he said, placing the plate of food on his lap as he lifted the spoon to begin to eat. “But thank you, nonetheless.”

“At least one of you is grateful,” he muttered in response, shooting me a glare through his mask. I heard Gaia laugh from behind me and turned slightly to look up at her, her amusement clear on her expression.

“I had something to say before I departed,” she said, her eyes on Lahabrea. “I gave it some thought, and I don’t think it out of the realm of possibility. It’s definitely worth exploring.”

He hummed, chewing his mouthful of food with a nod as he swallowed. “Noted, Oracle. I’ll be sure to bring it up then,” he replied and she gave him a curt nod, before she was gone with the hum of a void portal.

Lahabrea turned his attention back to his food without another word, despite the expectant looks both Hythlodaeus and I were giving him. After several moments of pointed ignoring from him, I relented, lifting the spoon to begin to eat the food myself.

When we had both finished, I snapped my fingers, the plates vanishing from our laps. “Care to tell us what that was all about?” I asked, leaning forward towards the small campfire.

“After we discuss what you have on your mind, perhaps,” he replied, resting his hands on his knees. “Though I wonder why you’ve requested Hythlodaeus’ presence, if we are to discuss what I think we are.”

A frown crossed my lips and I looked down at my lap, exhaling a slow breath through my nose.

“There are few whose wisdom and insight I value more than his,” I explained. “If nothing else, I wish for him to understand what transpired. As my dearest and closest friend.”

“I can make an educated guess, my friend,” Hythlodaeus offered quietly as realization dawned in his expression. “You need not burden yourself with explaining yourself to me. I know it wasn’t your fault.”

“He was whispering to you,” Lahabrea prompted, his tone suddenly serious. “I’m assuming this is what you wished to discuss with me when we were seated around the firepit previously.”

I gave a terse nod in response and he hummed in consideration. “But that was nearly a week ago,” he continued. “Why take so long to discuss it? We could have taken steps to protect you immediately.”

“It stopped,” I replied, my eyes lifting to stare into the flames of the campfire. “I’m not sure why, but… one day He simply went silent. It was naught more than a faint unclear nagging in the back of my mind to begin with, so I simply assumed He had given up.”

“Or perhaps,” Hythlodaeus said as he brought his hand up to his chin. “Something or some _ one _ simply blocked the communication.”

“I wish you would have-” Lahabrea stopped mid-sentence, exhaling with a shake of his head. “I cannot fault you for such an assumption. I would have thought the same, in your shoes. But… It was the same, back then.”

“A persistent whispering?” Hythlodaeus asked and Lahabrea nodded. 

“At first, I thought perhaps I was losing my mind. I could not discern His words. But soon, as I began to grow more desperate, as I began to fear for the safety of those I cared for, the words grew clear. He knew exactly what to say, exactly which heartstrings to pull.”

“Just as He did to Hades. Preying on his fear and concern for the Warrior of Light’s safety.”

“Did it ever cease?” I asked and Lahabrea tilted his head back, looking up at the sky above us as he considered the question.

“Not that I can recall,” he finally responded. “It was ceaseless and insistent and then, one day, I simply found I could no longer say no.”

“The tempering was complete,” Hythlodaeus murmured tapping his index finger to his chin. “Which I assume is what He meant when He said you would know the tempering did not require a conduit. I wonder… had the connection not been interrupted, would He have re-tempered Hades as well?”

“It’s very likely that was His plan,” Lahabrea responded before looking at me. “To temper him slowly, to the point that he would not even realize what was transpiring. But something interrupted His process, and so He tried a different, more direct approach.”

“He very nearly succeeded,” I muttered bitterly, crossing my arms over my chest. “I was weak.”

“No, Hades, you were anything but weak,” the Speaker said, a fervent conviction in his voice that pulled my gaze up to meet his. “To resist Him as you did was… no small feat.”

“I quite literally accepted His words and rejected yours,” I retorted with a sigh of disgust. “I can hardly consider what I did  _ resistance _ .”

“Lahabrea, of all people, would understand what it was you experienced, my friend,” Hythlodaeus said quietly, his tone solemn. “Perhaps you should heed his words.”

The three of us fell silent, the crackling of the campfire breaking the quiet as I considered their words. I knew it was their attempt to comfort me, to console me regarding the burdening sense of failure I felt, and yet...

“I… feel immense guilt,” I whispered after a moment. “For allowing myself to be tricked, for nearly hurting her as He whispered to me, for-”

“The fact that you fought back, that you resisted  _ at all _ ,” Lahabrea insisted, his gaze intensely locked with mine. “Please, trust me when I say you impressed me beyond words. I will let no one question the strength of your will, of your loyalty, of your devotion.”

I frowned, averting my gaze. We sat in another silence for several moments before Lahabrea spoke up once more.

“Tell me, what happened before you noticed it had resumed?”

“And for that matter, what happened when you noticed it  _ stopped _ ?” Hythlodaeus added.

“It resumed during the training with the Warrior of Light,” I replied, trying to pinpoint the exact moment that the whispering continued. “I had… pinned her to the wall and moments later, I heard Him.”

Lahabrea nodded thoughtfully. “Her expression was one of pure fear,” he recalled. “She recoiled away from you as if you would genuinely cause her harm, as if you were a completely different person.”

“A traumatic memory, perhaps,” Hythlodaeus murmured. “She likely mentally withdrew from you as well, in the moment, trying to be as far from you as possible.”

“Hmm, yes. That would explain it,” the Speaker said after a moment. “My understanding from my conversation with the Oracle of Darkness is thus: you have been given a protectant veil of Light essentially constituting a Blessing from Altima. The Oracle claims it interweaves with the Eternal Bond, from what she can see.”

I nodded slowly. “So if she mentally disconnected from me…”

“Added to the fact that you had blocked her out as well, already weakening the connection needed to maintain such protection,” he continued. “We theorized that Zodiark found His opening because of the momentary gap caused by both of you clamping the Eternal Bond shut in that moment.”

I hummed as I considered this, furrowing my brow.

“It stands to reason, then, that the opposite would strengthen the protection. Closeness, sharing of aether, any meaningful connection…” Hythlodaeus mused and I immediately looked up at him, realization flooding my mind.

“It stopped after-” I faltered, averting my gaze as I cleared my throat. “It stopped after  _ extreme _ closeness and sharing of aether.”

“There’s your solution then, oh great Architect,” he teased. “Get  _ extremely close _ to her as much as you can and Zodiark won’t come knocking.”

“At any rate,” Lahabrea interjected with a sigh when he saw my expression turn sour at our friend’s teasing, “Gaia and I believe that you are especially susceptible to His tempering simply because your soul was, as He put it, constructed specifically for His needs.”

“Then why not whisper to me in the days of Amaurot?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. “I never heard Him then.”

“I  _ believe _ perhaps Halmarut unconsciously protected you,” he replied. “And while Altima is doing so as well, I suspect your disconnection from one another through the training and the stress she is feeling simply from her circumstances caused the protection to falter just  _ slightly _ to allow Zodiark to reach you initially.”

“So there is some merit to what Hythlodaeus is saying,” I muttered. “The more often we allow unfettered closeness to occur, the stronger it will remain.”

Lahabrea nodded. “Which is not to say, of course, that you need feel obligated to-”

“I doubt he ever feels  _ obligated _ , Speaker,” Hythlodaeus interrupted with a chuckle and I scowled at him.

“Perhaps not, but I merely was trying to suggest that he… not feel compelled to force or rush such things. I imagine simply maintaining their open connection will be mostly sufficient.” 

“If the mood were to arise, however, he should take advantage of such a thing,” the white-masked Amaurotine said with no shortage of glee in his voice. Lahabrea sighed, his annoyance palpable, but nodded once more.

“This conversation has transitioned into one causing extraordinary discomfort,” I mumbled, burying my head in my hands. I dragged my hands down my face with a long, defeated sigh. “As much as I’m sure you enjoy discussing my personal affairs, Hythlodaeus, I am not so forthcoming with details. Thank you, Lahabrea. I will… take your words into advisement.”

“On another note,” Hythlodaeus said, thankfully seeming to back down. “That  _ thing _ you mentioned to me the other night. I think it’s an inspired idea. What do you think if I set it up for tonight?”

I furrowed my brow for a moment before my eyes widened, a slow smirk growing on my face. “Do you need any help with the preparations?”

“No, I think I’ve got it. It’s been too long since I’ve been able to partake in such festivities, after all.”

Lahabrea raised a brow, looking between us. “I take it I don’t want to know.”

“You likely wouldn’t find it horribly amusing,” I replied with a nonchalant shrug. “Being the fossil that you are.”

He snorted as he stood, opening a portal to the cabin. “Something horrendously juvenile then. I will have no part in it.”

“Before you go,” I called and he turned to face me once more. “She seems to be doing better with her powers lately, just from my observations today.”

Lahabrea raised his brow but nodded. “Yes, I believe it has something to do with her mindset. She’s considering her new magic and powers an extension of her current skillset, as she should, rather than believing it to be something new to learn. It’s come more naturally to her.”

I nodded slightly, exhaling a sigh of relief. “I’m glad. I… want her to be ready. We’re running out of time.” 

He gave me a sad smile. “She will never truly be ready for such a battle, my friend. None of us will be. But I assure you, I will get her as close to ready as I possibly can.” When I nodded my head at him, Lahabrea turned and left without another word.

When we turned in for the night, I found myself waiting for my beloved to return to the room, my hands folded behind my head. It had been an exhausting day. The taxing conversation during lunch coupled with the remaining training as a whole, though fruitful, had left me drained. Finally, what felt like hours later, I heard the doorknob turn just as I began to drift off. 

Her weight shifted the mattress slightly as she climbed in next to me, curling into my side carefully as to not disturb my slumber. Upon sensing her presence, I immediately adjusted to welcome her into my arms, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. She breathed a laugh, tilting her head up to press her lips against my jaw. 

“I thought you were asleep,” she whispered. “I could feel your consciousness slipping for quite some time while you fought it. Sorry I took so long.”

I hummed sleepily with a shake of my head, tightening my grip around her as I shifted the bedcover slightly to better warm her while I moved my hand up and down the length of her arm, the skin cold from being outside in the nighttime air. “Everything alright?” I asked, my voice slightly gruff from sleep.

“Alphinaud and I were trying to resolve an… issue,” she said softly, her mind turning with ideas and I blinked my eyes blearily to try to wake myself in an attempt to better understand the thoughts running rapidly through her mind. “Haurchefant in particular is having a difficult time and I just-”

She shook her head as she felt my consciousness begin to rouse, wrapping the arm that was draped over my abdomen around me tightly, pressing a tender kiss to the side of my neck. “Don’t worry, [my night sky]. We can figure it out in the morning. Just rest.”

The next thing I knew, I was startled awake by a loud gasp as she bolted upright. My eyes flew open from the sudden influx of alertness and excitement she had flooded into the tether and I sat up, heart pounding in my ears. I looked her over carefully, trying to discern if she was hurt or ill or-

“I think I figured it out,” she breathed, her voice trembling with the exhilaration she felt and she threw the blanket it off of her body, nearly leaping from the bed. I blinked as I finally calmed, realizing she was perfectly well, my hands coming to rub the sleepiness from my eyes.

When I lowered my hands into my lap, my gaze lazily slid to the window, taking in the darkness outside. The sun would not rise for quite some time, it seemed. As I looked back at the Warrior of Light, she was looking at me expectantly, her hand outstretched. 

“You… dreamt of your problem and found a solution,” I mumbled, blinking blearily at her. She gave me a small nod. “In your sleep.” She nodded again, more excitedly. “Do you even realize how early it is?”

“Let’s go test it,” she implored, her eyes faintly alight in the darkness of the room. 

I blinked slowly, pursing my lips. Her eyes filled with excitement as my gaze slid to her fingers, my mind turning with the decision.

“Mmm, no,” I finally replied, my voice hoarse from sleep. “We can test it in the morning.” 

Without another word, I dropped my head back down onto the pillow and pulled the blanket up over my head while I turned away from her onto my side.

She sighed a laugh, launching herself onto me, her hands gripping the bedcover into fists. I grunted when she landed atop my body, tightening my hold on the blanket, holding it firmly in place as she began to pull. 

“Come on,” she said between giggles. “You can’t  _ honestly _ want to sleep with all the excitement I’m feeling!”

“I can, my beloved,” I replied curtly with a yawn. “And I do. But if you insist on dragging me out of the comfort of the bed far at an unreasonable hour. Just… five more minutes.”

“No, five minutes turns into an hour or more with you! Hades, please,” she laughed. “I’ll let you sleep in tomorrow, I promise.”

She finally wrenched the covers from my hands and pulled it down, but I kept my eyes closed. Several moments passed in silence, and if it were not for her body weight, I would have thought she left.

When she offered no further words, I cracked an eye open, taking in her appearance and immediately furrowed my brow, opening my eyes fully to examine her. I breathed a laugh.

“That little…”

With a snap of my fingers, a small orb of arcane floated from my fingertip towards her, and when it made contact, the figure seated atop me vanished in a puff of smoke.

A shadow clone.

I shook my head, finally throwing my feet over the edge of the bed. No sooner than when my bare feet hit the ground did a hand burst out from a void portal to tug me through.

We spent the better part of an hour going through her idea. She had already gotten to work setting it into motion, creating small items that she had sorted into different colored pouches. She made it sound as if the idea was simple enough, rushing through the intricacies, breezing past the details. I listened in awe as she explained herself, her ideas, her sheer genius.

She had Created what she called ‘ninja tools’, and within each unique one, she had enchanted the ninjutsu to cast simply upon activation with a small burst of aether. It was not as strongly potent as a self-conjured spell, but it did the job. The elemental weakness was the main goal, and if it would aid in the successful casting of the spell time after time without any mishaps, even the loss of potency of the single spell would be outweighed by its function.

After she had finished her explanation and demonstration, her mind was full of anticipatory energy, waiting for the others to awaken. I could briefly hear her considering waking them early and I placed my hands on her shoulders, shaking my head.

“Come. Let’s have a bath. It should calm you down and help relax that nervous energy of yours,” I said, moving a hand to weave my fingers with hers as I created a void portal. We stepped through and I snapped, a set of towels appearing in my hands. I handed one to her, nodding my head in the direction of the women’s bath before I turned towards the men’s.

“Huge design flaw,” she muttered with a scoff. “Communal bath.”

I breathed a laugh as I turned into the bathing room, deftly removing my clothing. When I had finished, I reached a hand towards the basket with a variety of bathing supplies, taking a ball of some florally infused soap. With a gentle throw, it flew over the gap above the wall partition between the two baths and it landed with a splash into her tub. 

“It’s not like we can’t converse, my beloved,” I teased as I settled into the warm water with a relieved sigh. 

“But it’s so much nicer bathing  _ together _ ,” she muttered and I smiled. She wasn’t wrong.

“And what if one of our friends wanted to bathe?” I asked instead of voicing my agreement, my amusement at the stubborn huffing I heard while she lowered herself in the water reaching her. “You don’t think they’d be upset?”

She paused a moment. “Huge design flaw,” she repeated, and I could hear her shifting in the water before she finally sighed, the relief she felt flooding me as the warmth of the bath began to relax her muscles.

We lay in silence, comfortable to just have each other’s company in the bath, despite the wall between us. 

Finally, after several moments, she sighed. 

“I’m scared,” she said, breaking the silence.

“I know.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Beyond words, my dearest.”

She hummed, and I could hear the water rippling with her movement. “Do you think… we stand a chance?”

I exhaled a slow breath through my nose. “Perhaps. If we can somehow defeat His forces, with all of our power combined and if Hydaelyn could provide help of Her own.”

“I don’t want to hurt them,” she mumbled sadly and I nodded despite the fact that she could not see me.

“I know,” was my only response before we fell into silence once more, her mind full of turmoil.

Time passed and I wanted nothing more but to ease her fears, though I knew the words would be empty ones. But soon, as the water grew cold, I simply settled on attempting to focus on the positives.

“For what it’s worth, regardless of the outcome, we’ll face it together,” I said softly, my voice piercing the quiet. 

“Futures aligned,” she mused, thinking back to Gaia’s prophecy and I chuckled.

“Wandering ended,” I replied, quoting the previous line. “But still quite weary no thanks to my rude awakening this morning.”

“I’m not even the slightest bit sorry,” she retorted and I breathed a laugh through my nose. 

“Nor should you be,” I said. “That concept of yours is sheer brilliance. Imbuing items with the essence of the spell. I’m honored to have been the first to see it in action.”

“Now you’re just trying to appease me for this gross oversight in forcing me to bathe without you,” she muttered and I heard the water droplets dripping as she shifted.

“You just crossed your arms over your chest, didn’t you?”

“Why don’t you come over here and find out for yourself?”

Not a moment later, I appeared in the water next to her with the slightest ripple in the bath and a small squeak of surprise left her that made me raise a brow.

“Surely you could hear my intention to take you up on that offer,” I teased and she rolled her eyes, her arms still crossed over her chest. “The water is cold on this side as well, it seems.”

A slow smile spread across her lips and she flicked her wrist, one of the ninja tools she had imbued with her fire ninjutsu appearing in her hand. She offered it to me with palpable excitement and I looked at it for a moment. 

“I could just-” I raised a hand to snap and she narrowed her eyes in warning, prompting a sigh to escape me. “Okay, fine.”

Gingerly taking it from her hand, I channeled the slightest amount of aether into it, and the area ninjutsu of ‘katon’ sprung forth into the water, heating it just enough to the point of comfort once more.

I puffed out my cheeks as I exhaled a breath, genuinely impressed once more by the magnificence of her creation. 

“I had another idea,” she said, her eyes beaming as she moved, her hands on my shoulders as she faced me, seating herself on my lap. 

_ “Did _ you? Another?” I teased. “Careful, dearest, experiencing your brilliance after all this time is having quite an effect on me. I’m not sure how much more I could handle before I’m unable to control myself.”

She rolled her eyes at me but immediately narrowed her eyes conspiratorially, excitement dancing in her eyes. “I wanted to test it on you, if you don’t mind.”

“ _ On _ me?” I asked, my brow furrowed. “Will it hurt?”

“It… shouldn’t?” she said, bringing a hand up to her chin in thought. “It should just blind you for a moment. Like what you did to me during that ritual in Rak’tika.”

“And who’s to say it won’t blind me permanently?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at her and she opened her mouth to respond only to shut her mouth once more.

“I guess there’s no way to know until we try,” she finally said, without a hint of hesitance.

“Spoken like a true Creator,” I mused. “Very well, I trust your abilities enough to believe that you wouldn’t maim me  _ too _ badly.”

With the most excited of nods, she sat up straight, flicking her wrist and nearly immediately, my world went dark. I blinked rapidly as I adjusted to the black nothingness that had previously been filled with the brightness of her soul, my breath catching as I moved my gaze towards where the bedrooms were, searching for the traces of the souls of those sleeping within.

I had expected to lose the physical ability to see, that my ability to discern aether and souls through the Sight would remain, but instead I was met with empty darkness in a world that had previously been filled with colorful light. Just as quickly as my vision had darkened, it faded back into normalcy. My gaze slid back towards the Warrior of Light, her soul a bright beacon, sparkling and radiant, eyes shimmering with expectation.

“The Sight,” I said, at a loss for any other words. As I collected my thoughts, I breathed a laugh. “It even blinded the Sight. This would- this  _ single spell _ could turn the tide of a battle against the aether-attracted voidsent. How did you-”

Her eyes widened slightly as her mind filled with triumph, instantly racing with ideas on how to improve it, how to apply it, how else to best use it to tip the scales in our favor. “I wonder if I could extend the duration. The practical applications of such a spell would be-” 

Her words were cut off when I pressed my lips to hers. 


	85. Warrior of Light

Afterwards, we sat in the bath a while longer, rewarming the water as needed. With a content sigh, I leaned my back against Hades’ chest as I lazily ran the tips of my fingers through the water, creating small ripples around us. He sat forward, slightly, cupping his hands and dunking them into the water to draw up a small amount, then slowly let it fall into my hair, soaking the strands. 

When my head was thoroughly wet, with a hand against my back, he leaned me further forward as he reached for the soap and lathered it into my hair. I hugged my knees to my chest and closed my eyes as he gently rubbed the pads of his fingers over my scalp and hummed, a smile forming on my lips, my head bobbing with the movement.

“That feels good,” I sighed. I heard him breath a laugh as he pulled his fingers through my hair, then tugged me backwards so that I would dunk my head back into the water. I looked up at him, examining his face, as he ran his fingers through my hair again, ensuring that all the soap and dirt had been washed out. He leaned over me and pressed a small, quick kiss on the tip of my nose. I grinned widely as he sat up again and continue to work.

“What is that look for?” he asked me without making eye contact, focusing on my hair. 

“Hmm,” I hummed again, my gaze roving over his features once more. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards in a content smile as I let him read my thoughts.

About just how much I loved him. About just how much he meant to me. About..how happy he made me.

When Hades had finished washing my hair, I sat up again and slicked it back, out of my face. I turned, my legs straddling his as I pressed myself against him, my face close to his and my smile suggestive. I reached for his long hair with my wet fingers, brushing them through it. 

“Shall I return the favor?” I asked, then brushed my lips against his, lightly, and for nothing more than a moment. When I pulled away, his smile had turned smug and he opened his mouth to respond when a loud, surprised yell sounded from upstairs. 

I furrowed my brow and looked up towards the ceiling, hearing fast footsteps moving from room to room. He chuckled.

“Another time, perhaps, my beloved,” he said, amusement in his voice and his mind. “It seems our friends have woken up for the day. I suppose I should head back to my own bathing room.”

“Oh for the love of- What have you done now?” He lifted a brow at me.

“And why do you suspect I had anything to do with whatever is going on up there?”

I eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but the door to the bathroom opened and I jumped, the water around us shifting in small waves. I pressed my chest fully against him as Alisaie walked in, one arm wrapped around a towel and a change of clothes, the other hand spinning a wooden mask around her index finger through the eye hole. When her gaze landed on us, her eyes widened and the mask flew off of her finger, clattering to the floor fulms away. She spun around, quickly, but not before I caught the hint of red spreading across her cheeks.

“Oh  _ come on, _ ” she said, a frustrated groan escaping her mouth as she placed one hand on her hip. “Communal doesn’t mean you’re welcome in the women’s bath.” 

With a chuckle, Hades nudged me so that I stood. We both stepped out of the water, quickly reaching for towels. 

“Settle down,” he began after wrapping one around his waist. “We’re covered. You may turn around again.” The twin rolled her eyes as she turned.

“Well, thank the Twelve or Hydaelyn for that. Hells, at this point I’d even thank Zodiark if it meant I didn’t have to see you without clothes.”

“Be even more thankful you didn’t walk in ten minutes ago,” I said with a laugh, unable to control myself. Alisaie cringed, her face going slightly paler than normal.

“I think I’m going to vomit. I am never using that bathtub again.”

“Oh, never you mind, my young pupil,” Hades said, laying an arm across my shoulders, his tone light and jovial. “I’ve always had impeccable timing, you know. I assure you, you’ll never walk in on us.” He chuckled, then, his mind turning with memories. “You never did in Amaurot.” She narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What- How could I have ever walked in on you if I had to knock to enter your housing?” A feline smile spread across his features and her brow shot up in surprise.

“You didn’t have to knock to enter my  _ office. _ ”

I covered my face with my hand, my chest shaking with laughter as her mouth dropped open in a mix of shock and disgust. “Would you stop tormenting the poor girl? I think she might actually vomit.” I implored, raising my head to look at him for a moment before focusing back on his student. “What’s all the noise upstairs? And what was that mask?”

“Oh, right,” she said, when she’d recovered from her shock. She held her hand out, the hunk of wood flying back to her hand. She lifted the wooden mask to examine it once more. “It’s quite chaotic up there. Someone put masks on everyone while we were asleep.”

I tilted my head towards Hades once again, crossing my arms over my chest, one brow raising as I recalled a certain bet we had made in the fields of Lakeland, a promise to play a prank on my friends he had yet to carry out.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said, pulling me into his side, one shoulder shrugging dramatically. “I assure you, it was not me. I have been otherwise occupied most of the morning and you know it.” I clicked my tongue. Alisaie hummed as she turned the mask over in her hands, realization striking her.

“He’s-He’s right,” she said, astonished. “I wasn’t sure at first, but upon closer inspection, this definitely isn’t his signature. Incredibly similar, though...”

“Incredibly similar, huh?” I gave him a pointed look and he chuckled, snapping his fingers so that we were both dried and clothed just as the others started making their way downstairs. 

When we went to the large dining table, Hythlodaeus was already there, setting platters of food along its surface as he hummed a light-hearted tune, ignoring the panic in the cabin as the Scions found their way into the room. I leaned my chin in my palm, elbow leaning on the table as I watched my friend, one brow raised.

“You wouldn’t know anything about this, would you?” He paused for a moment and exchanged a glance with my soulmate before looking back to me.

“Me?” he asked, feigning confusion and I shot him an unamused look. He placed his hands over his heart and gave a histrionic gasp. “How could you  _ ever _ think such a thing of me, my dear warrior?”

“Did Hades put you up to this?”

“Honestly, I have no idea what you’re referring to.”

I shook my head with a roll of my eyes and Alphinaud took a seat on my other side, looking slightly perplexed. I reached out to place a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Thancred sat across from me, a deep frown plastered to his face as his mentor sat in the chair beside him. 

“Juvenile, indeed,” Lahabrea muttered as he reached for a pitcher of fruit juice. 

When the group had calmed down and breakfast had been cleaned from the table, we made our way back out to continue our training from the day before. I introduced my tools to them, already imbued with their respective elements for instant use. 

They seemed to help Alphinaud and those struggling with certain elements quite a bit, especially being able to cast mirror images of themselves to help absorb damage dealt to them. I observed Haurchefant sparring with the twin, practicing with the tools I had given them. Depleted of shadows, the former cast a whole body shield to block Alphinaud’s attack, pushing him back several feet, the stone floor of the arena parting on either side of him from the force. 

When the dust settled, both breathing heavily, Haurchefant shook one arm out.

“The tool almost broke through my barrier,” he said, his voice full of astonishment. I smiled as my student made his way towards the elezen, a bright, healing light shining in his hand. When Haurchefant’s arm had been returned to normal, he flexed it and grinned at me. “I’m going to venture a guess and say that it worked.”

I breathed a laugh and nodded as Hythlodaeus called us to lunch.

The days flew by as we continued our training, our proficiency on a whole improving astronomically.

One day, though, Alisaie had suggested, to nearly everyone’s chagrin, that we  _ actually _ use the masks Hades and Hythlodaeus had given them during the battle.

I thought her idea was sound. As the Warrior of Light, I had been the face of the savior of the world for many years, but now… We’d beaten down minor gods in the past, of course, but this? This was different. 

Something like this could spark fanaticism, similar to that of the beastmen tribes. I already hated being worshipped as the hero and defeating Zodiark would only make it worse if we won. It could turn me, and by extension my friends, into a god of sorts to the people. The last thing we needed was a group of fanatics summoning our like for their needs.

That night, all of us sat around the dining table for a serious discussion of how we wanted to live afterwards, should we survive the coming battle. The table went quiet, the air thick and heavy around us as we exchanged glances with one another. 

I lifted my hand to my mouth as my gaze slid over each of my friends in turn. I had a feeling most, if not all, were thinking the same thing, but didn’t want to be the first to say it. I felt a hand on my leg and tilted my head towards Hades, who gave me a reassuring squeeze in response to my thoughts. 

_ If that is what you want, my beloved, _ he said over the bond.  _ Then make it known. _ I looked down at the table for a moment and took a deep breath, nodding slightly. He was right, of course. I needed to speak up for myself before something else was decided. I needed to...be truthful to them about how I felt, what I wanted. So, I sat forward, folding my arms on the table, his mind assuring me.

“I think that...Alisaie’s idea to use the masks is...good. We should hide our identities,” I said, then exhaled a long breath. “And at the conclusion of the battle, let them think us dead. Just...disappear to a corner of the world where no one knows who we are. But we  _ all _ ...have to agree to this. If a single one of us shows our face…they could figure it out pretty easily.”

The room went quiet again, the only sound the popping of the wood in the fireplace. A part of me thought that, perhaps, this was a cruel thing to ask of everyone. Haurchefant wouldn’t get the chance to be with his family. And Y’shtola’s sister… 

But at the same time… If I didn’t ask it, would I be living the life I  _ truly _ wanted? 

I sighed, a small, sad smile tugging at my lips.

“Don’t you think we’ve earned our rest a thousand times over?” Urianger glanced at Moenbryda as the moments ticked by. 

“Should this be a viable option, how wouldst we go about it?” he asked, finally breaking the silence, never tearing his eyes from her. I hummed tapping my finger to my lips as my mind turned with ideas. “The masks, of course, would hide our faces, but…”

“If the Twelve were to be at the battle,” Alphinaud started, turning his mask over in his hands. “The people would forget all about the Warrior of Light and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn for a time.”

“Style the masks?” his sister asked, leaning over her chair to look at his mask, the blank white a canvas of sorts.

“Let them believe their gods had saved them,” Hades mused with a raised brow. “That’s almost genius.” He chuckled, eyeing the twins with pride. “Almost,” he said, pointedly when they beamed, then looked at me, his gaze loving and soft as he reached out to gently place his hand on my cheek. I leaned into it and smiled, placing my hand over his, a myriad of emotions exchanged over the tether between us, most notably one of relief. 

“We could finally  _ just _ be us. No responsibilities. No saving the world.” I breathed a sigh and closed my eyes. He ran his thumb over my cheekbone and I heard Alisaie click her tongue at our display. I breathed a laugh.

“What a life that would be,” Hades said, voice barely above a whisper. 

“But what about the rest of the world?” Thancred inquired, breaking the moment between my soulmate and I. I looked to the Scion for a moment. “Surely we can’t just abandon it.”

One side of my mouth tugged upward as I shook my head, then turned back to Hades, looking into the amber hue of his eyes. “After this battle and the gods leave us be, the world will no longer have a need for heroes.” The hyur sat back in his chair, then, rubbing his chin as he thought.

In the end, tt was easy to convince them- a part of them, however big or small, longed for the same thing. It was evident on their faces. We got to work assigning a member of the Twelve to each person, then designed the masks, placing symbols pertaining to each god on them.

As I was putting a sun on mine, Hythlodaeus suggested that we do this quickly- so that we could start our training with them on. Get used to the feeling and the limited vision. 

When we were very nearly at our time limit, Hades, Hythlodaeus, and I travelled back to the First to catch up with the Crystal Exarch, who had been hard at work with the returned Amaurotines. 

With his soul rejoined like the others, he’d sent many of them ahead, though when we arrived, he was huddled over old tomes with a select few, discussing something that he refused to share with us. 

A happy surprise, he said, should they be able to iron out the details before the battle, but he did not want to get our hopes up if they could not. 

I handed over his mask and explained our plan. We had taken it upon ourselves to put an hourglass on it, similar in looks to the rest of ours. He took it with a smile, then bent back over his books as we made our way back to the Source to meet with Cid. 

After quick introductions, Hythlodaeus immediately set to work, instructing the Amaurotines as Garlond Ironworks went about testing their shield.

Hades and I watched them for a long while, testing the barrier. Imbuing it with magic to reinforce it. Testing it again. 

I watched as Nero, in full armor, bounced off of the shield as he tried to enter, the poor man being used as the test dummy for the day. 

My stomach twisted with the realization that this was happening. That we were out of time and in just mere  _ days _ , Zodiark would be upon us in full force. That we would be forced to fight our friends and loved ones, tempered as they were. 

Hydaelyn was right. This would not be the easy road. 

But when the sun started to dip below the horizon, Hades took hold of my hand and opened a portal. I started to argue with him, motioning to Cid, to the Ironworks employees, to-

What if something went horribly wrong? What if Hythlodaeus needed our help?

“Now, now,” he said, interrupting my frantic thoughts. “I promise it will be worth every second. Besides…” My soulmate lifted our joined hands to his mouth, brushing a kiss over my knuckles as he looked back at our friend, still diligently working all these hours later. Hythlodaeus looked up at us, and with a sly smile, wave his hand, motioning us to go. “He’s perfectly capable of handling it on his own. Don’t forget, my beloved, he was first in line to become Architect.” 

I pursed my lips but let Hades pull me through to the other side, wherever it was. 

When we arrived, I took in my surroundings. A small beach, from the looks of it. The sky had exploded with vibrant pinks and oranges as the sun set. I looked up at him in confusion, only to see him raise his free hand to snap. 

When I looked back towards the water, the sand had been occupied by booths- food and games, blankets, umbrellas...even the shades of people moving about, though these images were much more realistic than the ones we’d encountered in the recreation of Amaurot. Paper lanterns hung up and down the aisles, wooden stakes in the ground supporting them as families wandered about the festival. Couples traversing arm in arm, children laughing as they played their games...

Before I could help myself, I gasped, hand flying to my mouth as tears sprang to the corners of my eyes. Hades squeezed my hand and spun me back to face him. I grinned up at him, my excitement nearly making my body vibrate, my tears of happiness threatening to spill over. He breathed a chuckle as he watched me, reaching with one hand to dry my eyes. 

“I take it you approve, then?”

My smiled softened as I slid my hand from his, reaching up to clasp them around his neck. I stood on my toes, raising myself up to press my lips firmly to his, letting him know over the bond exactly how I felt. His arms went around me as well, one pressed flat to the small of my back, the other between my shoulderblades as he deepened the kiss. My back arched into him and he dipped me back slightly as I opened my mouth to him.

“You’re amazing,” I breathed when we’d pulled apart. He smiled again, pressing another slow kiss to my mouth.

“No matter how busy we are,” he started, leaning his forehead to mine. “I’ll always make time for this. For you.” I closed my eyes, one of my hands threading through his hair.

“[I love you],” I whispered, soaking in the feeling of his body against mine for a moment longer before pulling away, gripping his hand again and pulling him towards his makeshift festival. 

I learned quickly that the shades he’d created were much like the ones in Amaurot. We could interact with them and play the games they provided at their booths. They would even make us faire food- crepes with sweet cream and fruit, dumplings filled with pork, shaved ice with flavored syrup, and a dish I’d never seen before- fried dough sprinkled with a dusting of powdered sugar. 

“It’s called a funnel cake,” Hades informed me as he broke off a piece and popped it into his mouth. “A delicacy they invented on the Ninth.”

I watched what he did, then repeated the motion, humming as I chewed. 

“It has to be eaten quickly, though,” he continued. “If it gets cold it gets a little chewy.”

I giggled as we continued on, stopping at each stall- playing every game, sampling all the food he’d Created for me, taking my time to enjoy every moment. 

By the time we made it down to the shore, the moon was high above us, stars twinkling in the night sky. 

He tugged on my hand, leading me down to the water. A few of the shades disguised as children were a few fulms out, splashing each other, laughing and screaming as the cold water hit them. I smiled brightly as I finished off the rolanberry-flavored ice pop I had been eating. 

I kicked my shoes off as we waded just barely into the surf, walking along the shore. He reached to wrap his arm around my shoulders and I relaxed into his side, winding my arm behind his back. 

When the water hit my feet, I was unprepared for how cold it would be, and I jumped out of the water with a small squeal. Hades chuckled as I slid out of his arm to avoid the cold, following me as I made for dry sand. 

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. “Don’t make fun of me,” I whined. “Not everyone enjoys the cold.” He came up close to me, lifting his arm to snap his fingers.

I felt warmth spread across my back, and turned to see a crackling bonfire and a blanket spread out in the sand next to it.

“Then, my beloved,” he said, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his body into my back. He leaned down to nuzzle my ear with his nose. “Could I tempt you to spend the night under the stars with me, next to the fire?”

I hummed, laying my arms overtop his, my lips tugging upward. “I suppose so.”

At my assent, he leaned down further, arms moving to lift me off the ground and made his way to the blanket. I sucked in a sharp, surprised breath at the suddenness of his movements, but wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers winding playfully in his long hair. 

He sat down, cross-legged, then set me down in his lap. I lifted myself a small amount to press a quick kiss to his jaw before getting comfortable, my back against him, both facing the fire. I held out my hand, relishing the warmth as the wood popped. 

“Marshmallows?” he asked, hand poised to snap again. I huffed a laugh and nodded.

“Only as long as you don’t burn them this time,” I retorted. I laid my head back against his collarbone as his chest shook with amusement. He snapped, a plate of puffy, white mallows appearing on the blanket next to us, as well as two thin wooden poles. I reached for one, easily spearing the confection onto it, then held it up to the fire. 

“I happen to like them a little crispy on the outside,” he quipped, repeating what I’d done. 

“It wasn’t just  _ a little _ crispy, Hades. It was  _ black _ !” I exclaimed as I burst into a fit of giggles, recalling one of the last summer festivals we’d shared together before the fall of Amaurot. “I can still see your face as you pulled it away from the fire. But you, stubborn to a fault, still ate it.”

“And it tasted  _ just fine _ ,” he said, proudly. “As if you have  _ any _ room to talk about my being stubborn when you can be just as obstinate, if not more.”

I pulled my pole away from the fire to inspect my marshmallow, half of it a golden brown. I spun the stick around and lowered it again. 

“You do have a point,” I relented. “But if I wasn’t so bull-headed, where would we be?”

“Mm.” The sound vibrated against my back, sending a shiver up my spine. 

We sat quietly for a long while, waiting for the marshmallows to roast. When I finally pulled mine back, I slid it off the rod, satisfied that it had been evenly cooked, then popped it in my mouth. There was a slight crunch as I bit into it, the surface just  _ barely  _ browned. 

I absently lifted my hand to my lips to rid myself of the sticky residue, but Hades caught my wrist. I tilted my head back to see his face as he raised my arm and slowly took my fingers into his mouth, one by one, licking the remaining sugar from them, nipping the tip before moving onto the next.

I flushed as I watched him, his eyes never leaving mine, his gaze heavy. Heat spread throughout my entire body. He released my wrist and leaned his neck down, catching my lips in his, the taste of the marshmallow still on his tongue as he kissed me, slow and reverent. 

He made no attempt to hide his love for me, his emotions pumping into me over the bond, amplifying mine tenfold as I reached one arm up and behind his head, returning everything he felt for me and more. 

I broke away from him, moving quickly so that I straddled him, pressing my mouth to his again, urgent and needy. 

I loved him with  _ every _ fiber of my being and I never wanted to be without him again. I would never be able to live without him in my life. 

I would rather die.

A realization hit me as I poured my soul into him, moving my lips against his with fervor, that this could very well be the last summer festival we would  _ ever _ share together. I pressed myself against him, an intense craving to have him as near as possible building inside of me as tears sprang to my eyes again at the thought of what outcome this battle could have.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly in response, holding me against him in an immovable embrace as he deepened the kiss. One of his hands snaked up to my head, pulling the ribbon from my hair, letting it topple out of the tail and over my shoulders. He twined his fingers in the strands, fisting his hand in it. 

As his love filled me, I let my tears fall freely, sliding down my cheeks and dripping off my chin, some of them getting caught between our mouths. 

_ [I love you],  _ my mind sent to him.  _ [With every onze of my being, I love you.] _

He pulled me closer still as a sob starting to claw its way up my throat. When I could no longer hold it back, I broke away from him, my hands flying to cover my face as I cried. Hades’ arms loosened around me, hands moving to prompt me to look up, but I refused to lift my head.

“I don’t want this to be it,” I said, my voice panicked and wavering. “I don’t- I don’t-”

“Look at me,” he said, quietly, his own voice unsteady. 

When I still didn’t, he took my hands in his, gently moving them away from my face, then put the fingers of one hand under my chin and forced my head to tilt up. 

When my gaze locked with his, his eyes were lined with red and I could feel him trying to reign his own emotions in as he watched my heart break. He cradled my face between his hands and kissed me again, hard and desperate, breathing in the scent of my soul. When he broke away, he pressed his forehead to mine. 

“Listen to me,” he started, voice barely above a whisper. “This is not going to be the end, alright?” I nodded slightly, taking a deep breath, trying to calm myself as he attempted to console me, though I was sure he was trying to convince himself all the same. “Your plan- your Creation, [my heart’s gleam], is  _ brilliant _ beyond words and could very well be the deciding factor in this battle.” He pulled away to look me in the eyes again. “You know as well as I that I did not have much faith in this endeavor from the beginning. But now, I  _ truly _ believe we could stand a chance simply because of this added concept.” He brushed a lock of hair out of my face as tears continued to slide down my cheeks. 

“And if by some  _ horrendous _ miscalculation, it is the end for us, know that I will [love] you for all eternity. No matter where we end up, whether it be Oblivion or simply being reborn,  _ nothing _ could stop me from searching for you- all the way to the edges of the universe would I go, if only to have you in my arms again for a single moment.”

Another sob spilled from my lips, tears falling anew as he leaned forward once more, pressing his mouth to mine, kissing me slowly this time, with every onze of passion he held within him. I pulled away, unable to calm myself, simply because of the way his words had affected me. I hooked my arms under his and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He wound his arms around me again, running his hands up and down my back as I cried. 

After a while, when I had quieted, I felt a small amount of amusement trickle into the bond. I lifted my head, looking up at him in confusion as I wiped the remaining water from my face. He was looking over my shoulder at the fire.

“It seems, my beloved, that my marshmallow is now on fire.” 

A laugh that was half a sob escaped my mouth and I turned to look over my shoulder at the flaming mass at the end of his stick.

“Are you still going to eat it?” I asked, my voice still unsteady and stuffy as I sniffled.

“At this point, it is more burnt sugar than mallow.” He breathed a chuckle and snapped, the plate and the poles disappearing. “I think this time, my dearest, I’ll pass.”


	86. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Explicit** sexual content ahead at the start of this chapter. Maybe not like totally rated E, but definitely toeing the line and crossing it at times.
> 
> I make 0 apologies for that. But I _do_ apologize for being so late! School has kicked my butt!

She sat in my lap facing me as we remained in relative silence, the air heavy with a myriad of feelings between us, the only sounds around us those of the waves crashing on the shore nearby and the crackling of the bonfire. I reached a hand up to brush her hair behind her ear, cupping the side of her face and she exhaled a deep breath. When she leaned into my touch, she brought her hand up to rest atop mine, her eyes searching mine. 

“You are magnificent,” I breathed, as I slowly moved my face closer to hers, her breath hitching when my lips hovered over hers, brushing against them as I spoke. “Absolutely amazing.”

Her cheeks flushed slightly at my words. I pressed my lips to hers then, hungry and insistent. She gasped against my lips, but soon the surprised tension in her dissipated, and she melted against me as she lifted her arms up to wrap around the back of my neck.

The effect she had on me was one so overpowering that I found myself tearing my lips from hers, trailing fevered kisses along her jawline, nipping gently at her skin. She breathed a laugh as her hands traveled up into my hair, twisting her fingers between the strands. A shiver ran through her body as she felt the mounting desperation welling within me, wanting to kiss every ilm of her body, to show her just how strongly I felt.

The devotion I felt for her bordered on worshipful and I found myself unable to resist her, unable to hide the effect she had on me physically. 

My hands, which had found purchase on her hips, began exploring her skin greedily underneath her shirt as my lips trailed down before I bit at the crook of her neck. A soft yelp of surprise escaped her.

“Careful,” she admonished, her fingers tugging on my hair slightly as the redness in her cheeks spread down her neck. “You’ll leave a mark.”

I chuckled against her skin, placing a tender kiss atop the angry spot of flesh, lingering for a moment to feel her accelerating heart rate.

“And if I wanted to?” I responded, my voice deep and quiet. A soft whimper escaped her at my words as a shudder tore through her body as I let her feel the overwhelming rush of desire I felt for her, reminded of the dozens of summers we spent together before the fall of Amaurot.

One of my hands came to settle atop her breast, gently kneading her flesh while my other rested on her leg, slowly sliding along the length of her thigh. As I felt her nipple begin to harden in my palm, I adjusted my hand, caressing her breast gently before giving it a slow squeeze, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. I repeated the motion, shifting my hand slightly to brush my thumb against the hardened peak, a soft moan escaping her with the sensation. 

Trailing my lips downwards, I lay wet kisses against her skin, nipping at her flesh, before I finally descended, only to stop at the neckline of her shirt. With a sharp exhale, I lifted the hand that was on her thigh to snap, the clothing disappearing from her body before I continued unimpeded towards other breast, the tip of my tongue swirling slowly around her nipple. I traced unhurried and lazy circles around it, her body trembling slightly as she locked her eyes with mine.

Taking the nipple between my teeth, I raised a brow before I pulled at it roughly, eliciting a sharp hiss from her. She pulled at my hair firmly as I tugged at it again, more gently this time, a jolt of excitement running through her as her breath caught in her throat.

I stopped the hand that was lazily rubbing along her thigh, sliding it upwards slowly until it rested just at the apex between her legs, her legs parting slightly in anticipation, her mind racing as I moved my hand to hover over her wet slit. I hovered there a little too long for her liking, and she narrowed her eyes.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked, her breathing unsteady. In lieu of a response, I wrapped my lips around the peak of her breast, pinching the other nipple between my fingers, rolling it and twisting it softly. When I finally slid my fingers over her folds, she whimpered, bucking her hips up ever-so-slightly at the contact. 

I trailed my lips upwards slightly then, lingering just over her heart, relishing in the quickening of its rate, of its fluttering with the stimulation I was providing her. Once I began channeling the slightest bit of aether through my lips, a strangled cry escaped her and she tightened her grip on my hair. I smirked against her skin, humming as I began trailing wet kisses along her collarbone, still infusing the slightest bit of Darkness into her. She shuddered, roughly pulling my head up to press her lips to mine desperately when her patience with my languid pace had reached its limit.

I slid my fingers up and down through her folds, avoiding the small bundle of nerves as I drew moan after moan from her until she was writhing underneath my hand, trying to no avail to get the contact she craved.

“Hades, please,” she panted, bucking her hips roughly upwards. With a chuckle, I finally brushed my fingers against the nub, drawing slow circles with my fingers until she was crying out against my lips, grinding herself against my hand.

Slowly, I pulled back from her lips, stilling the motion of my hands as I moved the hand from her breast onto her shoulder to gently nudge her to lay on her back. She whimpered at the loss of contact between her legs and I pressed my lips to hers once more, her needy hunger reaching me in waves. As I began to kiss down the length of her body, sneaking my tongue out to trace it along her skin, she shivered, her hands leaving my hair to grab at the blanket beneath her.

“You are so beautiful,” I murmured, planting a kiss above her heart lingering a moment to feel it trilling beneath her skin. 

“So brilliant.” Another kiss between her breasts, slowly sliding my hand along her side.

“So innovative and intelligent,” I breathed, tracing my tongue along the length of her abdomen, relishing in the tensing of the muscles, the shuddering of her exhales as she pulled at the blanket.

“You never cease to amaze me,” I said, placing a kiss at her navel. 

“You never cease to take my breath away,” I whispered as I finally arrived at my destination between her legs, my eyes locked on hers.

I hovered my face above her wetness, my fingers that had previously been stroking her brushing at her entrance before I slowly slid one finger into her. She inhaled sharply, and I let the finger linger there a moment until she grew impatient, moving her hips slightly to coax me to move. I breathed a laugh against her, before slowly introducing another finger inside her, watching as her cheeks flushed when my gaze remained locked on hers. 

Slowly, deliberately, I moved my hand, curling my fingers as I drew them from within her before sliding them back in, her hips jerking up with the motion, her cry strangled as she bit her bottom lip. She closed her eyes then, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm her mind, her thoughts racing as she focused on the fact that she could feel my breath on her sensitive skin.

An idea floated through my mind, fleeting enough that she missed the details, but her eyes flew open once more as my lips curled into a sly grin. With an arched brow, I exhaled slowly, enchanting the breath as I had when she nearly burned her hand and she threw her head back, arching off the blanket with a sharp gasp. She tightened around my fingers that had continued to work her, her entire body trembling as she was very suddenly thrust over the edge.

Before she had even fully recovered, I slipped my fingers from her, placing both hands on her trembling thighs to push her legs apart, lowering my face down closer to her warmth. She heard my intention run through the tether and snapped her gaze back down towards me, her breathing coming out in heavy pants.

With an impish grin and no further warning, I buried my face in her folds, nudging them slightly with the tip of my nose and she gasped, exhaling shakily as one hand went back into my hair. She tugged on it, trying to pull me away from her as embarrassment flooded our tether and I shook my head.

“No, I’m-” she insisted and I breathed a chuckle against her, a shiver running through her body. 

“Trust me,” I crooned, my eyes still locked on hers as her face flushed a bright red. 

Before she could respond, I ran my tongue along her sensitive flesh, swirling my tongue around the swollen bundle of nerves, her hips jerking up towards me. A choked sob escaped her as she threw her head back once more, her body, still trembling from her previous climax, continuing to shake as she gave in to the sensory overload.

I hummed with satisfaction at her reaction, relishing her taste and she whimpered as my thoughts reached her, prompting me to repeat the motion, again and again, lapping up her wetness greedily. 

“Oh, _ Twelve_,” she gasped as she pressed down on my head, urgently trying to push me closer to her now and I chuckled against her, the vibrations of the sound running through her as continued I moved to run my tongue from her entrance up to the bud in slow, drawn-out strokes. She was soon left shuddering, sobbing moans pouring from her as I began swirling my tongue through her folds, lingering at the sensitive nerve for longer with each pass.

“Gods,” she panted, a moan escaping her with each exhale. “I’m getting so close.”

Her hips began undulating slightly with my motions and I smirked against her, exhaling a soft cold breath against her in stark contrast with the heat of my tongue and she gasped, tugging on my hair roughly, eliciting a groan from me. 

“Please,” she begged, her mind urging me to do something, _ anything_. “Hades, _ please_. I’m-”

In response to her wishes, I slipped my fingers inside her once more, my tongue circling just where she wanted, my fingers curling to hit just the right spot within her again and again. As she began to moan louder and louder, her hands desperately grabbing at my hair and at the blanket she lay on, I circled my lips around the swollen bundle, sucking hard on it while my tongue flicked against it. 

The introduction of aether from my fingers was the final step towards bringing her climax to her, and it rushed through her nearly instantaneously. Her mind went blank, her back arching off the blanket, hands grabbing at my shoulders as she cried out, bucking her hips against my mouth. My name spilled from her lips over and over again as she rode out the waves of pleasure, and it brought me immeasurable joy to see her come so thoroughly undone.

As she began to calm, I began kissing my way up her body, deliberately savoring every ilm of her body, memorizing every freckle, mark, and scar, each line made by the definition of her muscles, the way her skin flushed as a result of her climax. 

The realization that I had taken time for granted, that I had not taken my time in this way with her previously struck a chord deep within me and I found myself filled with a desperation to make up for the lost time. A wave of sadness hit me as she heard my thoughts and I shook my head, finally making it to her lips, a soft smile spreading across my own as I took in the details of her face, illuminated by the burning bonfire in the night.

“I’m not sad, my beloved,” I whispered. “Merely making an observation.”

She raised a brow, clearly not taking my words for a complete truth, and she would be correct. I had been trying to mask my sadness, my fear, for her benefit. But now, no longer able to focus on her pleasure, the panicked thoughts crept into the forefront of my mind. As I pressed my lips tenderly against hers, she made it clear through our bond that she had seen through me, that she knew exactly how I felt.

I pressed my forehead to hers, her breathing finally slowed to a normal pace and she wrapped her arms around me, one of her hands threading through my hair as she combed her fingers through it in an attempt to soothe me. As I pressed my lips to hers once more, I wrapped an arm around her as well, pulling her up to sit in my lap as I deepened the kiss, choosing instead to focus on how she felt pulled flush against me than to heed the racing thoughts that were running through my mind.

For her part, she obliged my decision, and she made no comment on the fact that my hands were trembling, that I was holding onto her so tightly that it soon grew difficult for her to breathe. She sat up straight in my lap, straddling me as she brought both hands to cradle my face, the shift in position loosening my hold on her as she kissed me, returning my affections with vigor, her mind sharing just how strongly she felt, how she had been scared too, but my words had calmed her.

“If nothing else, we will always find a way to be together, regardless of the outcome,” she insisted as she traced my lips with her tongue, seeking entrance into my mouth. If nothing else, we had each other right at this moment, and she would make the most of it. 

Her kiss grew more heated and she flicked her wrist, the few clothes that remained on my body dissipating as she moved her hips to be flush against mine, her wetness brushing against me, coaxing my body to react to her, my increasing arousal pressing against her sensitive flesh.

She inhaled sharply, moving against me slowly but with purpose. She positioned herself so I would rub against her in just the right way, breathing a soft whimper against my lips with each pass. I shuddered as she moved her hands from the sides of my face to hook underneath my arms, her hands pressed flat against my shoulder blades. She ground herself harder against me, pulling her lips from mine as she kissed along my jawbone. 

“[I love you],” she whispered into my ear as she raised herself up to position me at her entrance. When she lowered herself down, a soft moan of my name spilling from her lips, I wrapped my arms around her once more, crushing her against me. 

Despite my efforts, the thoughts continued to run through my mind, unencumbered and clearly reaching her now with our physical connection. She tightened her grip on me as I buried my face into the crook of her neck, and all I could think despite the closeness, despite the sensory overload was that I didn’t want this to be the last time I held her this way.

I didn’t want this to be the last time I _ felt _ her this way. 

She shook her head as she rocked her hips slightly to draw my attention out of my thoughts. “Don’t,” she whispered gently, turning her head slightly to press her lips to the shell of my ear.

“Just focus on right now. Whatever comes next, we face it together,” she breathed and I exhaled shakily with a nod, lifting my head to press my forehead to hers, my hands moving to rest on her hips.

She knew just as well as I did that it would be next to impossible for me not to think such things, even with the nature of our current circumstances. But, for her, I would do anything. Even try to push aside my very real uncertainties, if only for the moment, to allow her to enjoy herself, to experience this with her once more.

With a deep breath, she slowly began to move against me, moving up and down as she channeled the slightest amount of aether into me from where she had placed her hands on my back. I gripped her hips tightly, a shuddering moan escaping me as I pressed my lips to hers with desperation, trying with all my might to just _ feel_, to simply focus on _ right now _ as she asked me to.

And when she wrapped her aura around me, enveloping me in its comforting embrace, her thoughts only focused on how much she felt for me, how strongly she believed that we’d make it through, how she looked forward to everything the future brought for us…

The corners of my eyes stung with the tears that welled there, and I let myself get swept away by everything she was sharing with me, her motions steady and measured as she moved her hands onto my shoulders to stabilize her movements. She pulled her lips from mine, her forehead pressed to mine as her breathing grew more labored, soft moans escaping her with each downward movement and I soon began to raise my hips to meet her, hitting _ just _ the right spot each time.

She cried out with each thrust, our bodies breaking out in a sweat despite the languid pace we had set. I idly moved my hands up and down the length of her spine, feeling the muscles stretching through her skin with each motion and moved to trail slow and steady kisses along the slope of her neck, beginning to channel trace amounts of my own aether into her with each kiss, my hands pressed flush to her skin as they did the same. Her body began to tremble in response, her moans growing louder, but all she wanted was for this to last.

She was not ready for this to end, and neither was I. I nodded my head in understanding, withdrawing my aether slightly as she did the same, and we continued to rock against each other slowing down as needed to draw the experience out, whispering our affections for each other, reassurances spilling from her lips and from my own. 

The minutes passed, our bodies moving in tandem with the sound of the waves, breathy moans and sighs spilling from both of us as the stars shone above until the bonfire next to us began to dwindle. Slowly we climbed to the precipice together, the only focus on either of our minds simply _ feeling _ the other, soaking up every second of the experience, of the sensations, of the emotions. With one final thrust, she was thrown over the edge, her body trembling as she pressed her lips to mine, crying out against them. Her tightening around me is all it took, and I followed her, releasing inside her as I pulled her flush against my body.

Suddenly, unbidden and without warning, the thoughts intruded once more and she tightened her grip on me in response. 

What if one of us did not make it? What if this truly was the last time?

“We’ll both be there at the end,” she reassured me through labored breaths, her lips planting a tender kiss on my shoulder.

What if I got tempered again…? I tightened my hold on her, my own body shaking slightly with the thought.

“You won’t, [my night sky]. I’d never let you,” she said softly. “Not for one single moment. I’ll always protect you.”

The tears that had been welling up in my eyes spilled forth and I sighed unsteadily with a nod. “I’d do anything and everything to keep you safe,” I whispered and she nodded as well. 

“I know,” she responded as she pulled back to look me in the eyes, searching my expression slowly with a soft smile.

“Do you… think it would be too late to appeal to Hydaelyn?” I asked, averting my gaze and she squeezed my shoulders to coax me to look back at her. 

She moved her hands to cradle my face between her hands, pressing her lips to mine with urgency, trying to push the edges of sadness that had crept into my mind aside, to try to convince me to think of anything else. 

“I would not survive without you,” she replied, her lips pressing against mine once more. “To lose you is out of the question. What type of life would I live on my own?”

“What if she was to take half of your essence and half of mine? Even if it means we would no longer live eternally, if it means spending our limited lifetime _ together _...” 

She realized my meaning before I had even voiced it, tears welling in her eyes from the sheer emotion she could feel from me, our bodies still connected in such a way to allow the unrestricted transmission of my thoughts and I brought my hands up to wipe the tears before they fell.

“I would gladly accept a Sundered existence if it meant keeping you safe,” I concluded and she threw her arms around me, a choked sob escaping her as I wrapped my arms around her. I held her until the sun began to rise on the horizon, the sound of chirping birds in the morning rousing us from the half-sleep we had fallen into while in each other’s arms, the bonfire long since extinguished. 

When we awoke on the morning of the Rejoining, there was a heaviness in the air. Unspoken words hung between us as we held each other’s hands tightly, reluctantly stepping into a portal back to Carteneau. 

We did not know when, or how, Hydaelyn would complete Her task. As we arrived at what had been fabricated as the basecamp atop a cliff, we were met with the same stifling uncertainty, everyone waiting with bated breath. 

All of the troops had gathered down below, Garlean soldiers and the Grand Companies of Eorzea standing side-by-side in uncomfortable silence as they stared ahead, watching the horizon. Waiting for something they did not know the true gravity of. I wondered how much the commanders had enlightened their troops. To tell them the entire truth would have been anything but a mercy.

I scanned the field below, watching as the Au Ra of various tribes arranged themselves in formation, their leaders proudly standing at the front, ready to face whichever foe dared oppose them. I found myself frowning as I beheld them. Impossibly brave to the point of foolishness. 

Doman ninjas, Ala Mhigan monks and Ishgardian knights, with their banners waving in the air. How many would survive? 

In the corner of my vision, I watched as a large group of faeries approached, their king at the fore before they came to a stop before the hero. The hero balked when she saw Feo Ul, who had crossed their arms over their chest, an expression of pure disappointment upon their face.

“It seems,” the king of the faeries began with a deep frown. “That you forgot to extend an invitation to your branch, my adorable sapling. Worry not, for I received the news and I am here nonetheless.”

After successfully mollifying the faerie king with apologies and reassurances that she had not found a new branch in their time apart, the Warrior of Light decided not to join me at the cliff’s edge, choosing instead to focus on preparations, checking in on everyone else around the camp and otherwise keeping herself busy. Because a busy mind could not focus on the intolerable torture that was waiting.

When a single shard was restored through a Calamity, the influx of aether that was triggered by a disaster was enormous. It shook the very ground, the air alight with energy that was nearly stifling before it settled into the earth, the aether being absorbed into the Lifestream, to attempt to restore the star from the damage it had sustained.

But this rejoining would constitute _ several _ shards. And without the calamitous trigger… how could we even tell it was transpiring? Would we simply be caught unaware, suddenly face-to-face with Zodiark, whole and returned to His former glory?

I shifted my weight uncomfortably, my gaze returning to the horizon. So many unknowns. Too many.

But when it finally started, there was no mistaking it.

The rumbling of the ground, the static in the air. 

What began as a mere tremble soon escalated to the point where standing on the ground was impossible, and those of us who could took to the air. The energy crackled against our skin, electricity building as the aether churned. The air turned cold and wet, our clothing soaked before a burst of wind that was impossibly hot blew in all directions. The sky went dark, the clouds churned above and suddenly it was impossible to see anything, the darkness in the aether overwhelming everything else before a blinding light erupted from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

And then, just as suddenly as it had started, the anomalous phenomena ceased.

But I could tell just from the glow of the aether in the Lifestream that the job had been completed. I landed on the ground once more, my eyes searching the skies, my breath caught in my throat as I looked up a flow of souls whose density I had not seen in eons, the brightness of its currents just as magnificent as I remembered it. 

Hythlodaeus landed next to me, his hand on my shoulder squeezing tightly as he too took in the view granted by the Sight, understanding how _ long _ I had been waiting for this very moment. Beneath the surface of the planet it churned, the Underworld restored to what it was meant to be. It was stunning, breathtaking and sorely missed. 

But with it…

Portals sprung up all along the Carteneau Flats, voidsent and their commanders stepping out as an army assembled within the blink of an eye. Lahabrea floated down next to us, floating over the edge of the cliff, his eyes narrowed on the horizon. One by one, the telltale robes and red masks appeared through portals on the other side.

Nine in total, with Elidibus at the fore, his arms folded across his chest. Those whose soul fragments were not lost to Oblivion were just as whole as the Emissary, their souls bright as they were restored to who they once were. 

Which would not have been possible, had it not been for our restoration of the Thirteenth to bring those souls back for ascension and restoration. I frowned, clenching my jaw. 

“You were allowed to complete your tasks by Zodiark because they were to His benefit,” Lahabrea said, his thoughts the same as mine. “He has restored His faithful to their former glory.”

“But not all of them, it seems,” Hythlodaeus commented. “Mitron and Loghrif appear to be lacking at least one of their fragments.”

“Lost to Oblivion while on the First, I believe,” I muttered. “How He restored Igeyorhm and Nabriales is-”

“The same way Hydaelyn restored me and the Warrior of Light’s friends who had perished,” Lahabrea interjected. “Whatever process She employed to reverse our demise must have also inadvertently reversed theirs.”

I clenched my hands into fists at my side. “So any benefit She had given us was, in the end, used against us as well.”

With their appearance, the signal flare was fired, and as planned, the shield generator was adjusted by the Garlean engineers stationed along the perimeter to block the Ascians out of the battle as long as we possibly could. Within seconds, the shield shimmered into existence, its power pulsating brightly. The Amaurotines rapidly sprung into action, each of them assigned to a different segment of the barrier. They quickly set to work reinforcing it and we watched as the Emissary raised his brow on the other side of the arena. 

He mouthed some words to Nabriales, who nodded, opening a void portal and walking into it. Moments later, he reappeared, shaking his head and I smirked. Hythlodaeus and I had coordinated with Cid and Nero, specifically making it so the barrier would prevent their specific aetheric signatures from being allowed entry.

At Elidibus’ next command, he and Igeyorhm floated up into the air and began a relentless barrage against the shield. Its power strengthened in the location that they were targeting, as it was designed to do. As they shifted their positions, so too did the reinforcement and they came to float next to the Emissary once more, likely to report their findings.

With the confirmation that the Ascians would, for the time being, be successfully barred from the battle, the commanders down on the field began issuing their orders, their respective troops preparing for an all-out offensive against the voidsent.

The Unsundered amongst us atop the cliff, having completed their own preparations, also began making their way down to the battlefield, to help to stave off the wave after wave of voidsent. We knew that the number that had appeared on the field was not the extent of His full army, but if we could overpower them before the rest appeared…

Elidibus floated into the air then, making his way up and over the barrier towards the camp and I narrowed my eyes.

The Warrior of Light came to stand next to me, watching his approach, her fingers laced between mine for a moment. I squeezed her hand reassuringly before our hands parted, and she looked at me with a soft smile as she leapt into the air, looking back at me. 

“No kiss,” she teased with a bright smile, her confidence practically radiating off of her in waves.

“Yes, yes,” I muttered with a sigh as the recollection of our experience on the Void Ark filled my mind. “Because we’re not saying goodbye.”

She gave me a nod before she dropped off the side of the cliff, heading towards the battle without any further delay. Lahabrea cleared his throat with a curt nod, before leaving to follow close behind.

Elidibus came to linger at the barrier closest to the cliffside camp, humming as he considered the infrastructure of the shielding.

“This is very well developed,” he mused, looking at Hythlodaeus and I. “I shouldn’t be surprised, given who these fools have in their corner. Pity you’ve both chosen the losing side.”

Neither of us responded to him, instead, Hythlodaeus floated into the air to head down into the battlefield with naught by a nod in my direction.

“Isn’t there something missing, Emet-Selch?” Elidibus taunted.

I sighed, finally looking at him with a raised brow. 

“Something significant?” he prompted with a confident smirk. “Some_one _ significant, perhaps?”

Despite my best efforts to keep my expression stoic, my eyes widened and I looked back towards the battlefield, scanning the horizon. 

Zodiark. 

Zodiark was notably missing. What could He-

Slowly, in the distance, small portals began to open within the barrier and out walked people dressed in normal clothing. 

Civilians. Men, women, and children, eyes glowing purple. 

My gaze snapped back to Elidibus, eyes narrowed and he broke into a cold, heartless laugh.

“Have you figured it out, Emet-Selch? I’ll allow you one last opportunity back into the fold if you’d prefer not to perish alongside these pitiful souls. Take some time to consider it.”

I clicked my tongue, looking away from him as more voidsent portals opened in the distance. I took to the sky, heading down towards the battle before we were overrun. He began to float away then, looking back over his shoulder. 

“Oh, though I should clarify: you may return to us… as a thrall. Still mildly preferable to obliteration, I’d wager.”


	87. Warrior of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**   
Blood, violence, and death ahead. Please proceed carefully!!  
I will be updating tags once I post.
> 
> And when you're done with this chapter, just remember- there is still more story left.

I left Hades on the cliff as Elidibus approached, only looking back at him once before throwing myself into the beginnings of the fighting. 

After a few minutes, however, civilians started appearing around us, inside the barrier meant to keep them apart, as we fought the Voidsent beasts already on the battlefield. 

A portal opened before me, one appearing in front of me as I prepared to shoot a spike of my aether through the chest of a vodoriga. With a gasp, I quickly adjusted my hand, narrowly missing them as the energy I shot opened a hole in the monster’s head and it crumpled to the ground. 

I paused, eyes wide, gulping down large breaths of air as I inspected the newcomer, their eyes that blank, soulless purple I had seen when Zodiark had tried to reclaim His champion. A realization struck me and I pulled myself back towards my soulmate, coming to a stop next to him as he wiped drops of black blood off his cheek from an imp he’d sliced in half just moments after joining the fray.

“He’s tempering ordinary people,” he confirmed for me as I landed and I nodded in understanding. “And bringing them here to fight.” I clenched my jaw as I watched an ahriman approach from over his shoulder. I took off into the air, quickly flinging Huton at it, then moved to the side as a giant, sharp icicle fell from above and into its head. The beast withered to the ground and I nodded to Hades over my shoulder before heading for another part of the Flats.

I descended to help a group of Grand Company soldiers in taking down a soul flayer when a heavy wind blew, pushing most back several fulms. 

The fighting died down for a moment, the battlefield going mostly quiet except for the gasps and screams of surprise as the earth shook. I planted my feet into the ground to stay upright as Zodiark appeared before us in full, His gigantic form taking up most of the horizon. My eyes slid up His body as I took Him in, mouth dropping open at just how large He was. A shiver ran through my entire body and I tried to muster all of my courage as He loomed over us.

“Oh my Gods,” I heard Alisaie’s voice say somewhere near me. 

The bond between Hades and I strained as his heartbeat picked up at the sight of the god in front of us, a myriad of feelings pouring in from him, so strong that I almost stumbled as I made my way to him. So potent were his emotions, the thoughts running through his head, that I would almost believe they were my own.

Surprise, reverence, relief. 

Nervous, apprehensive, confused.

Afraid. 

I turned to him, finding him with his hand over his heart as he beheld the Father with something close to awe, though I could feel the underlying hatred he felt at the treatment he’d been subjected to, as well as the pity he had for this deity, corrupted as He was. On his other side, Lahabrea barely breathed as he watched, then exchanged a glance with Hades.

“Not having second thoughts, are you?” the twin asked him when she’d noticed and I wasn’t able to tell if it was simply a jest or if she was being serious.

“I forfeited my right to stand next to them, to Him, the moment I agreed to Hydaelyn’s terms,” my soulmate shot back at his apprentice. Thancred dropped to the ground between us, something resembling a smirk on his mouth.

“I can’t help but notice, Emet-Selch, that you almost sound remorseful.” Hades breathed a laugh and looked down to the ground, the hand at his chest pulling into a fist.

“I’ve waited for this day for twelve thousand years. Can you really blame me?”

I placed my hand on his back, examining his face with concern. “If this is too hard for you, you don’t have to fight. We can handle it.” He lifted a brow as he looked down to me.

“And let  _ you _ take all the glory? I think not, my beloved. I have chosen my side and I have done so without hesitation.”

I took a deep breath and nodded, then grinned at him, pulling my daggers from my hips. I dropped into my stance as the voidsent started coming at us again in full force. 

The battle continued and I danced around the field, cutting down beast after beast while trying to avoid the tempered. 

Understanding my intention, Y’shtola, floating in the air above us, started casting spells in multitude, putting those around me to sleep for a short time as I pulled a large group of the monsters to Haurchefant and Alphinaud, who were ready with the activated tsurara tools I had given them. Lahabrea swooped in afterwards, cones of flames shooting from his hands until they were naught but ash. 

I jumped into the air, eyes roaming the battlefield for long moments before sliding back up to Zodiark. 

For the first time since he had arrived, he began moving. I watched as His hand, pulled into a fist, came barreling down towards the ground.

_ Slow but powerful _ , my mind said to me as I thought back to the training we’d received on the Fourth. 

I furrowed my brow, looking down to the ground for the location of impact. Disappearing in a cloud of smoke and reappearing in the area, I started blinding the monsters and tempered all around me, urging those fighting to run. 

A few faeries came down around me, lifting people from the ground and flying them to safety. 

A moment before His fist connected with the earth, I walked through a portal to a nearby cliff and was instantly pitched to the ground by the reverberation it caused, a jagged piece of rock opening up a gash in my arm as I landed. A cry escaped my mouth, unwanted tears rising to my eyes from the pain.

I blinked the water away and looked down at the site I’d just been. When Zodiark brought His hand back up, there was nothing there but a crater and hundreds of dead. 

Above me, Nabriales chuckled as he watched me struggle to get back to my feet with one arm, my blood dripping into the earth. 

“It will not be enough, you know,” he said, gleefully. “This paltry army of yours will  _ never _ be able to defeat Lord Zodiark.” I jumped up into the air, getting nearly nose-to-nose with him as a fury rose inside of me, the only thing between us the barrier. My jaw ticked as I examined his mask, the smirk on his lips.

“I disliked you even when you weren’t tempered,” I spat at him, then kicked off the shield and threw myself back into the fray with him laughing at my back.

I landed near Aymeric and Lucia, fighting side-by-side, as they were nearly swarmed with enemies, quickly throwing multiple kaginawa tools at once to slow the monsters down, giving my friends a fighting chance as I started from the outside and worked my way to them, severing heads as I moved, ignoring the pain in my arm, the slickness of the blood getting between my fingers and my daggers. Multiple Doman ninjas came to my aide, helping me make a path through.

When I had reached them, I held up my arm, an unasked question in my eyes as I looked up at the Lord Commander. Instantly, his hand shown with a bright, healing light that closed my wound enough to stop the bleeding, Lucia covering us. I quickly wiped the blood that had dripped down my arm on the fabric of my pants and with a nod, I disappeared into smoke as he lifted his sword again. 

I spent the next several minutes dropping down in various places, poisoning, blinding, slowing, and otherwise incapacitating enemies as our army slowly gained ground, collecting various forms of gratitude. Even Livia, in her white Magitek armor, sticking close to Gaius, offered me a curt nod of thanks before I flew off again.

After a while, in the middle of the battlefield, an explosion of light temporarily blinded those facing it. My eyes widened as I made my way to it, many of the Scions convening there as well. Hades was at my side in a moment as the brightness faded, revealing mechanical dreadnoughts, spiders, drones, and spherical nodes of all sizes, most notably the Automated Defense Systems I remembered fighting in the Coils of Bahamut. 

Allagan technology.

G’raha Tia stepped out from behind them and I blinked in surprise.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said with a grin. “I’ve brought you some reinforcements.”

“This is what you were working on?” I asked, taking a step forward, marvelling at just  _ how many _ he’d managed to bring. Hades scoffed next to me and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You time mages,” he started, a relieved laugh in his voice. “You’re never late, I’ve come to realize.” He shook his head. “You simply appear whenever you wish, no matter how inconvenient, with your eons becoming instant and your expanse contracting nonsense.”

“Still bitter, I take it?” the Exarch asked him with a chuckle. “And here I thought we were over such matters. What a shame.” I exchanged a glance with my soulmate, a smile tugging at my lips as the miqo’te turned, instructing all of the mechanisms to spread out among our allies. 

I took Hades’ hand for a moment and squeezed it before jumping back into the air.

Minutes turned into hours and I could feel myself growing tired and sloppy. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my mind, Hades asking if I was okay. I faltered for a moment, the vodoriga I was fighting swiping its clawed hand across my cheek. I cried out, the pain I felt jolting down the bond. Before I knew it, he was at my side, his arcane energy blasting a hole through the beast’s chest. I put a shaking hand to my face as he wrapped one arm around my shoulders, pulling me through a portal and back to camp. I pulled my arm away to find blood staining my fingers.

When he lead me into a medical tent, Ryne was there in a moment, stepping out of her armor and pushing me down onto a stool as she tore the mask from my face. She set to work, healing my wounds and I looked at her face as her hand hovered above my above. It was smeared with dirt and ash.

My brows furrowed and I looked down to the mask in my hands, the claw marks running deep into the wood, just under the eyehole. 

Gods.

When she was finished, I began wiping the leftover blood off of my face with my sleeve. My soulmate knelt down in front of me, inspecting me, closely.

“You need to rest,” he informed me, pointedly. I huffed, shaking my head.

“I do not,” I retorted. “I’m fine.” He raised a brow at me.

“Yes, clearly,” he quipped and I pursed my lips. “You could have lost your eye, my dearest. You’re trying to hide your exhaustion from me, but I could feel it all the way across the Flats. It will get you killed.”

“And what about you? You’ve been fighting just as long as I have.”

“I’ll get some rest soon. I’m still needed on the field.” He started to stand again. “Rest. Get some food. Sleep,” he ordered me, then went to make his way out of the tent we were in.

“And I’m  _ not _ needed? The  _ Warrior of Light? _ Surely you  _ must _ be joking,” I nearly shouted, shooting off the stool to follow him. “I’m not resting until  _ you _ do.” I reached out, wrapping my hand around his arm. He paused and turned back to me, his other hand moving to pry my fingers from his arm, then looked over my shoulder.

“Urianger,” he pleaded to the mage behind me. I furrowed my brow for a moment, but when I felt a warm magic spread through me, making my limbs heavy, I understood. I opened my mouth to argue, but my words failed as I started sinking towards the ground. 

_ You’re not playing fair... _ , my mind said to his as my lips were unable to form the words.

Hades caught me quickly, huffing a laugh in my ear at the choice words running through my fading mind, slight amusement floating over the bond to me. He pressed his lips against my forehead and then, everything went dark.

My sleep was plagued by dreams that I didn’t want to have. Didn’t ask for. Nightmares. Memories. 

A noise, resonant, reverberating through my body. Through the ground beneath my feet. Familiar. Old. The very air vibrated. What-

My eyes flew open as the ground shook, the cot I was sleeping on shifting with the movement. I heard a breathy gasp behind me and turned to find Gaia gripping a table to keep from falling, plates and goblets clattering to the floor. Alphinaud was at her side in a moment, trying not to trip as he made his way to help her.

“What’s going on?” I slurred, mind still not fully away.

“We’re not sure,” Gaia answered as they regained balance. “It  _ just _ started.”

I bit my lip. The noise I had heard in my dreams filled my ears again. I knew it. How did I-

My eyes widened and I jumped to my feet. I forced the flap of the tent open to find Hades and Hythlodaeus standing at the edge of the cliff we were camped on. My soulmate’s hand rested on the back of our friend’s robe as they spoke in hushed tones.

“ _ Hades _ ,” I said, my voice unsteady, my feet sliding on some loose rubble as I made my way to them. They both turned at the sound of my voice, Hythlodaeus quickly wiping his chin with the sleeve of his robe, his eyes wide with fear behind his mask. 

So, my suspicions were correct.

Hades held his hand to me and I gripped it tightly as he pulled me into him, tucking me into his side. His fingers dug into my hand as I looked out to the battlefield, most of those still alive thrown to the ground. He released my hand, wrapping it around my back as mine wound around his waist, fisting in the cloth of his shirt. The wind whipped around us, a violent tempest, pulling the ribbon from my hair, my strands flying everywhere.

The ground rumbled again as Zodiark ripped open the fabric of reality, the battleground sundering, pulling screaming soldiers and voidsent alike to the depths of the earth as terrible, gigantic beasts slithered out of their dark holes and to the surface. 

Our fears made manifest once again.

I looked to Hythlodaeus again as his eyes roamed the area, his jaw clenched and tears dripping from his chin, blowing away on the wind. My free hand shot out to him, wrapping around his wrist. I tugged on his arm and he tore his eyes away as he stumbled towards us. Hades’ arm reached further behind me, bunching his hand in the back of our friend’s robe to keep him close. Hythlodaeus gripped my hand, suddenly, as he watched the very beast that had been his demise in Amaurot climb out of the rift.

Suddenly, there was a bright light. A loud eruption sounded as one of the barrier generators exploded, the shield beginning to disintegrate around us. My eyes swept over the sky as it faded, a desperate, frustrated cry escaping my mouth, my arms dropping from the both of them.

“No!” I yelled to the wind. 

“We need to retreat,” Hades said with finality, a sense of dread filling the bond between us. I looked to him, my chin trembling, as he scanned the horizon, the sun beginning to set. “Let the machines hold them for now. Tell everyone to  _ pull back. _ ” With a deep breath, I steeled myself and nodded. I pressed my mask to my face once more, then took off down the cliff, Alphinaud and Gaia following me and spreading around.

When I reached the bottom, however, I was forced to quickly dodge a ball of yellow aether as it hurtled through the air towards me. It singed the cloth of my shirt at my shoulder as I flipped over it, facing the direction it had come from, and erected a shield over my arms in case there was more to come.

“Look who finally gets to join the fight,” Nabriales said, the smirk still on his mouth. I narrowed my eyes at him,  _ everything _ in me wanting to fight him, but Hades’ command to pull back the only thing staying my hand. I clicked my tongue at him and disappeared into smoke.

When I reappeared, I started finding leaders, issuing the order. 

I came across Haurchefant, supporting a bleeding Alisaie as he shot blast after blast at oncoming voidsent with his free hand, but I could see the exhaustion in his posture and I knew he would be overrun, quickly. I landed next to them, quickly slicing through a few of the monsters before opening a portal. I heard a  _ thud _ behind me and turned back to find the twin in a crumpled heap on the ground, the other gripping the sides of his head. 

“Haurch-”

He screamed, then, and I watched in horror as his eyes started changing- turning purple. 

_ No- no, no, no, no- _

When Zodiark had finished infiltrating his mind, he stood straight and reached for his sword. I heard the  _ shing _ of weapons being unsheathed all around me as members of each army- Garlean, Eorzean, Ala Mhigan, Doman, the Au Ra of the Steppe- circled around me, all of their eyes glowing the soulless, tempered purple.

“ _ Champion of Hydaelyn _ ,” His voice said out of another’s mouth. “ _ Here you shall find your doom. _ ”

I looked back at my friend- my  _ best friend _ \- with pleading eyes, but he did not see. With an immense ache in my chest, I cursed and ducked under his arm, quickly pushing Alisaie through my portal before leaping into the air again, narrowly avoiding the weapons as they bore down on me.

When I was in the air again, I took one more look at Haurchefant as tears sprung to my eyes, then took a deep, calming breath before tearing my eyes away, looking closely at the moving bodies, trying to recognize  _ anyone _ when my eyes landed on Hien, chest heaving and katana raised in the middle of a circle of succubi, Gosetsu and Yugiri lying in a pool of blood on the ground at his feet. My eyes widened and I threw myself towards the Doman prince in an attempt to help but-

The beasts piled in on him suddenly, and I jerked to a fast stop mid-air, the sob in my throat finally escaping. 

“No!” I cried, tears spilling out of my eyes. A single succubus paused,  _ his _ blood covering her long, sharp claws, and looked up to me with a wide, maniacal grin as she licked her hand from palm to the tip of her finger. My blood boiled and I heaved myself to the ground, landing with a force that blew a few of them back and caused the rest to retreat immediately, leaving his shredded body, to fall on the ground with his bodyguards’, his lifeless eyes staring up at the oncoming night.

A hero, indeed, I thought to myself, something under my skin starting to seethe, horror filling me at the sight before me. What worth did I have when I couldn’t even save those I cared for?

I closed my eyes for a moment with a clenched jaw, then urged myself on, my limbs becoming heavy with the weight of my shame and grief.

I headed straight for an immense amount of aether being summoned to my right. As I approached, I noticed Sadu standing in the middle of a circle of soldiers, Magnai on her right, protecting her as she was stuck in her castlock. 

I furrowed my brow, though, as a small Au Ra female broke past those guarding her, lifting a sharp knife, aiming for her back. 

I yelled for Magnai as I rushed for them. He turned quickly at my desperate call, reaching for the weapon in the girl’s hand. 

As I got closer, I realized it wasn’t just any female. Cirina, eyes glowing purple, no expression on her face whatsoever, sunk the dagger into Sadu’s back, pushing until the tip came out of her chest. Magnai froze instantaneously and time seemed to move slower as her eyes widened, spell interrupted. Her focused gaze fell. She wilted to the ground. I landed quickly, with enough force to knock Cirina on her backside. 

When he recovered from his shock, Magnai bared his teeth, bearing down on the tempered girl. I put myself between them, but he refused to stop, reaching for his weapon. 

“No!” I said to him, forcefully, as I attempted to push him back. He fought me, and it took all of my remaining strength to hold his large frame. “No. She’s not herself.” He looked at me then, the fury in his eyes intense, his nostrils flaring, before shoving off of me and turning, dropping his weapon and kneeling next to Sadu. I turned to those not affected by Zodiark. “Bind her and put her somewhere she won’t be able to hurt anyone.” 

When I turned back, Magnai had propped the Dotharl in his arms after removing the knife from her back. She looked at him, a sad smile gracing her face as she faded. She brought her hand up, the pads of her fingers reaching to run along the length of his horn.

“My brave, little sun,” she said, quietly. His expression changed, anger turned to tenderness. 

“Do not speak,” he ordered her, his voice gruff. Y’shtola landed next to me, instantly kneeling on Sadu’s other side, her hand shining with light as she attempted to close the wound. After a few moments, however, her face fell, and she glanced up at me, shaking her head, slightly.

“It is alright,” Sadu whispered, her arm shaking with strain as she gripped his horn, pulling his face to hers. “ _ My _ Sun.”

Her fingers slipped as she exhaled, her arm dropping and coming to rest in her lap. Magnai stared down at her in silence with wide eyes. Long moments passed before he reached to brush her white hair back from her face with a gentleness that made my heart ache.

“My... _ Nhaama _ ,” he said, voice barely audible. I watched as he took an unsteady breath, chin trembling slightly, and laid her on the ground.

“We need to fall back and regroup,” I said, quietly. He stood, watching her for a few seconds more before moving for the axe he’d dropped to the ground.

“We do not retreat,” he said, simply.

“Magnai-,” I started, but he shoved past me, eyes fixated intensely on Zodiark. I understood his intent a moment too late. “Magnai don’t-!” I tried to reach for him, but with a loud, furious yell, he leapt into the air. With a gasp, I went to take off into the air after him, but Y’shtola grabbed ahold of me, quickly, holding me tightly.

“There is nothing you can do for him now,” she said, sadly, pointing towards the sky. I struggled against her nonetheless, but she held firm as Zodiark’s arm made an arc through the sky, His hand swiping the Au Ra right out of the air. 

“No!” I screamed, tears forcing their way out of my eyes again.

“Goodbye, little sun,” the miqo’te next to me said, bowing her head in reverence.

The ache in my chest grew, the pain and failure building inside of me near overwhelming. With a guttural scream, I shot myself into the air, the gust of wind powerful enough to throw my friend backwards as she yelled after me. 

I disappeared into a puff of smoke, ignoring her calls, and reappeared on the other end of the field, desperately searching for  _ anyone _ I could yet save. My heart pounded in my ears as panic took hold of me, my mind refusing to focus. 

My gaze darted across the field before finally landing on a Grand Company member about to be swarmed by a horde of voidsent as she ran, fear in her eyes.

Before I could move, however, a blast of cold ice shot past my face, blocking my view of the poor girl’s death. I sucked in a sharp breath and whirled around to see Igeyorhm floating in the air near me, arms crossed in front of her.

“Eyes up, hero,” she taunted with a cruel smile. “How would your  _ beloved _ Emet-Selch feel if you let yourself die now?”

I narrowed my eyes at her, a rage building inside of me- a culmination of my sadness, my frustration, my guilt- everything honing in on her. I started building up my aether, claws of wind forming over my hands as I prepared to strike her.

“My, my,” she laughed. “You  _ do _ have a fire inside you, don’t you? No wonder Hades likes you so much.” 

I bristled at the use of his personal name. Nearly  _ no one _ called him by that name, and it had just slid easily off her tongue as her eyes lit with excitement at how easily she was able to get under my skin. 

“Do you have this same fire when you’re  _ with  _ him?” she asked, her tone of voice suggestive. She tapped her chin with the tip of her clawed glove. “I did try to keep him satisfied in your absence. Did you know? It’s fascinating, really, how intimacy when both partners have the same affinity is incredibly  _ mind-blowing _ . What a pity, hero, that you’ll never experience such a thing.”

I seethed and pulled my arm back as my face heated with rage, ready to throw myself forward when a hand quickly wrapped around my wrist, halting my movement. 

Lahabrea moved himself between us and my jaw ticked as I simmered in my anger, breathing heavily, whole body shaking as I tried to contain myself. He narrowed his eyes at me.

“There are others you can yet save, Warrior. I will handle  _ her _ .” After staring each other down for a few short breaths, I clenched my jaw, but turned to find more of my friends, tearing my wrist from his grip.

“Now, now,  _ my love, _ ” Igeyorhm crooned. “Don’t tease me with a good time. She could join us, if you want. I wouldn't be opposed. A ménage à trois just like we used to have with her soulmate.”

Before I could stop myself, I whirled back, throwing myself through the air. Before I could pass him, however, Lahabrea grabbed me by the arm, and with a quick look back to her, pulled us both through a portal and back to camp.

The moment we were through, I forcefully shrugged out of his grip, still fuming. Hades came out of a tent, concern in his eyes.

“What happened?” he asked, looking me up and down, trying to discern if I was injured or not. Usually, that would be endearing to me, but at that moment I could barely see straight. “Your anger was so intense I almost broke my bowl in half.” I sucked in a breath,  _ her  _ words crossing my mind again. When he approached me, I shoved him away.

“Igeyorhm?” I bit out as he stumbled backwards. “Really?” 

He furrowed his brow in confusion, his mind asking me to calm down- to talk to him, but in my anger, I couldn’t process his words. He looked to Lahabrea behind me. 

“She-”

I huffed a humorless laugh and crossed my arms over my chest, shaking my head in disappointment. “You know what? I shouldn’t be surprised, right? How many wives did you have? How many children, when you never had a single one with me?” He began to reach for me but I took a step back. “What’s one more lover, right?” I averted my gaze, eyes welling with tears. I ground my teeth together and stomped away, intentionally shoving Hades with my shoulder as I passed.

Tearing the mask from my face, I set myself down on the edge of the cliff yalms away and watched as the various Allagan and Magitech machines fought against the voidsent and tempered, Zodiark still hovering over the battlefield. I hugged my knees to my chest as my body trembled in the aftermath of my anger, letting my forehead rest against them as I started weeping- for the world, for my friends...for myself.

When I had nothing left in me to cry, I heard footsteps approaching, I didn’t bother lifting my head. I no longer had the strength. 

“I’m sorry,” Lahabrea’s voice said, softly, to my back. I tilted my head a miniscule amount to show him that I had heard. “Igeyorhm...does not have the propensity for honesty as your soulmate, I’m afraid.” I heard something scrape on the ground next to me. I peered over my arm to see him taking a seat. “None of what she said was true.”

“It doesn’t matter,” I muttered, hiding my face again. “Nothing matters anymore. We...have no hope of winning anymore.”

“Hmm,” he hummed. “That may be so, but is this how you want the world to end?”

I was quiet for a long time. When I didn’t answer, I heard him stand to leave and I bit my lip, my mind turning over his words. I pulled my hands into fists for a few moments, fingernails digging into my palms as I realized he was right. With a sigh, I stood and went to find my soulmate.

When I finally found him, he was speaking with Hythlodaeus and G’raha Tia.

“I don’t see any other way around it,” he said, quietly, as I approached. “It’s not preferable, to be sure, but the tempered will swarm us if we don’t get them under control.” I paused as I listened to their conversation.

“But they don’t have a clue what they’re doing,” the Exarch implored, his frown deepening. “We can’t just kill them.” He looked over Hades’ shoulder when he saw me, eyes widening for a moment. My soulmate turned as well, breathing a sigh of relief as he took in my face.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked me, arm extending to touch my cheek. I examined his face, my brow furrowing.

“You...want to kill the tempered civilians.”

“We’re already struggling,” he explained. “If we don’t do  _ something- _ ”

“No.”

“[My heart’s gleam-]”

“No.” He huffed and shook his head.

“You’re all being too soft. They  _ will _ kill you if you don’t kill them first.” The anger I had felt earlier started creeping through me again as I stood my ground. 

“They’re tempered. Unwillingly, I might add. They can’t help it.” Those words opened something up inside of him. I knew they would, and I said it anyway.

“Oh, unwilling are they? And that keeps them safe? So what was I then, knowing  _ and _ willing? My being tempered did not stop you from killing me and  _ now _ you choose to abstain from violence?” Hades shot back at me, my own fury seeping into him as well, affecting his own mood. Water stung my eyes again in my rising anger. I glanced over to the other two, watching us in shock with mouths open. The look I gave them, however, made them scurry away.

“If-if I had known then what I do now-” My words wobbled with my chin.

“Oh, give me a break.” He rolled his eyes at me as I began breaking down again, the guilt I was feeling spreading through me quickly as the anger turned into frustration into anguish. His words and actions broke something open inside of me.

“Yes, let’s kill them all,” I shouted at him, suddenly, the exasperation clear in my tone, though I could hear my voice cracking as I let the tears stream down my face again. “They’re mortal, most of them with a single fragment of soul, so it’s just fine to kill them, right? Let’s just go ahead cement my place in history as a  _ murderer of innocents.  _ As if I don’t have  _ enough _ blood on my hands already.” 

Flashes of the deaths I had witnessed went through my mind in quick succession. The pain I had wrought in asking my own  _ friends _ to fight this battle with me- for me- ached in every small crevice of my body. 

“I-I can’t-”

How selfish I was. I could have spared them all of this by simply letting Hydaelyn take me.

I could no longer speak the words that were frantically spinning through my mind, and so, I let him hear my thoughts instead.

They had died in my place. Succumbed to the Darkness in  _ my place _ . And I had done  _ nothing _ to save them. 

My breathing became labored. I took deep, heaving breaths, my lungs feeling as if I wasn’t sucking in enough air. I couldn’t breathe-

Some hero I turned out to be. 

Their blood was on my hands. 

I laughed maniacally through my sobs. 

What was a few more, right? 

I felt his anger soothe to desperation as my knees went weak below me, threatening to pitch me to the ground. He rushed forward quickly, grabbing my face between his hands, jerking it up so I looked at him, holding me up so I didn’t fall. I struggled against his hold, but he held firm as he looked me in the eye. 

No, don’t- I can’t- Don’t look at me like-

“Their deaths are  _ not _ your fault,” he insisted, desperately, his heart breaking alongside mine. “ _ They _ put their faith in you for a better future.” He wiped my cheeks with his thumbs, his grip on my head finally loosening. I pulled away from him, huffing a humorless laugh. I  _ knew _ he was trying to console me. I could tell by the ache in his chest he wanted nothing more than to wrap me in his embrace until I was devoid of sadness.

But, I also know it wouldn’t work this time. I...didn’t deserve the comfort he would bring me, no matter how badly I craved it. I resolved to let myself sit alone in agony- remembering those who had died for me and silently begging their forgiveness from the afterlife.

“I think they put their faith in the wrong person,” I said, looking down at the ground for a moment. When he didn’t say anything more, unable to find further words to try to console me, I nodded and turned my back to him. I could feel the sorrow blooming inside of him- that I thought this way, that I didn’t value myself more. “I am not killing the tempered civilians. I can’t.” I heard him take a step to follow me but I paused and looked over my shoulder.

“Don’t.” I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to run into his open arms- to be enveloped in his warmth and comfort. Despite everything that was said between us in these last few hours, everything would be forgotten in a moment if I just... Instead, I fought my own instinct and shook my head. Nothing I had done today merited comfort. “Just...don’t.” 

Without another word, I walked away.

For the rest of the night, I sat secluded on the far side of the camp. I could feel the longing he felt for me, the plea to come to him- to talk to him- or not talk and just sit and relish his arms around me, but as I sat in silence in the darkness, my shame and grief and failure kept me rooted to the spot.

When the sun started rising, Lahabrea called a strategy meeting. I was hesitant to go, and upon entering, the first sentence spoken made bile rise up my throat. I stormed out of the tent before I lost the little food in my stomach, already sick of their company.

By breakfast, we were on the battlefield again. 

By lunch, I had Nabriales on my tail. I shook him after casting multiple copies of myself to keep him busy for a while. I smirked as I disappeared in a puff of smoke. He never was the smartest of us.

I landed on the ground near a few of the Scions, but I could tell immediately that something was wrong. 

Thancred’s arms were wound tightly around Moenbryda’s middle as she clawed at them, struggling to get to whatever her eyes were glued on.

“No!” she shouted. “Let me-”

Suddenly, Urianger stood from where he had been kneeling in front of them. Both hyur and roegadyn paused, looking up at him as he moved his astrolabe from his back, immediately casting a spell.

This was-

Thancred and I exchanged a wide-eyed glance before jumping into the air, Moenbryda still in his grasp, the area spell going off under our feet. The elezen craned his neck to look up at us, his eyes a clear purple. 

And so, the Blessing of Light in Her favored children had started to wane. Hydaelyn was growing ever weaker after rejoining the worlds. The longer this battle went on, more and more of us would fall prey to Zodiark’s whispered words in our heads.

I knew our chances of emerging victorious were slim at this point but, this… It did nothing but drag me down.

“Take her back to camp,” I instructed him, my heart sinking even further. “She needs...She can’t…” The Scion nodded before I could finish my sentence, knowing I didn’t have it in me, and opened his own portal. 

Some distance to my left, I watched as Y’shtola started getting swarmed by the tempered, both sundered civilian and unsundered Ascian alike, as she tried to protect something behind her. I narrowed my eyes and dropped myself between them, kicking up dirt to form a small tornado with my aether. Behind the miqo’te, my eyes caught a glimpse of a yellow coat on a small body lying limp on the ground. 

I closed my eyes, my sanity hanging on by nothing more than a fraying thread.

“Take her and go,” I ordered, splitting my tornado into multiple, smaller cyclones, forcing our enemies to retreat for the time being.

When she was gone, I floated back above the fighting. 

A scream sounded behind me. I spun around and watched as Livia sas Junius knelt over her sister’s body, white helmet thrown to the side, begging her to come back. Repeating over and over again that she hadn’t meant any of the things she’d said about Lucia. Aymeric, jaw clenched and eyes ready to overflow with tears took hold of her arm, trying to drag her unwillingly away before they were swarmed again. 

I clenched my hands into fists, nails digging into my palms deep enough to draw blood before closing my eyes and turning away. With a heavy sigh, I moved to another part of the battlefield.

I spied Elidibus and Hades fighting. My chest ached as I watched. 

My brother. My soulmate. One of them looking more tired than the other.

I looked across the fields. Our ranks were thinning, our enemies gaining quickly. There had been so much death, so much destruction. 

Soon, none of us would remain.

My eyes wandered further up and I froze, my stomach dropping. 

Zodiark’s hand-

My eyes darted back to Hades, his back to the Father as he stared at Elidibus with a furrowed brow. 

Realization flooded me, then.

Was this always the way this fight was fated to end? 

Bitter, bitter irony invaded my mind and I quickly shut the bond as tight as I could. I saw my soulmate pause in response. 

It only took the deaths of a lot of my friends for me to understand. I could almost laugh at how naive I had been.

Hydaelyn had given us this choice to fight, but it had never really been a choice, had it? She was merely...giving us the time to come to the same conclusion.

I looked down at my hand, a small orb of warm Light appearing there.

Perhaps, even through all of this bloodshed, I could still be considered a  _ hero. _ I could not bring back those that were already lost, but at the very least I could save those still with us.

And so, with a sad smile, I opened the bond again, betraying nothing of my plans to him.

I poured my love for him into it. Every last drop I had, telling him just how much he meant to me. 

_ I know...that we fought. I know that...you’ll likely be mad at me for this. I know that you’ll never forgive me.  _ I sighed.  _ I can’t find it in myself to be sorry for doing this, but I am sorry that we were not able to spend eternity together. _

_ Just know that you are my everything. You always have been and… _

_ [I love you, my night sky.] _

And with tears falling from my eyes, I cut the bond off again.


	88. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on, friends. We're reaching the end of the story, but there's more to come.

“Urianger.”

I watched confusion crossed the Warrior of Light’s expression, but as the Sleep spell made contact, a betrayed understanding replaced it before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Rushing to catch her before she fell, I brushed my lips against her forehead before scooping her into my arms to place her in one of the cots we had set up in the tent.

My gaze lingered on her momentarily peaceful expression and I moved a hand to brush some of the wayward strands of her hair from her face before exhaling and standing upright once more.

The elezen breathed a chuckle, prompting me to look in his direction as I made for the exit of the tent.

“She will be furious,” he remarked matter-of-factly and I shrugged. He arched a brow but turned his attention to the wounded Gridanians he had been healing once more.

“It had to be done, for her own good,” I replied, dipping out of the tent without another word.

The smell of death hung heavily in the air outside, smoke and ash mixed with the metallic stench of the blood that had soaked into the ground. I moved to replace my mask on my face as I made my way back to the cliff overlooking the battlefield, trying not to let my hopes up at our apparent forward momentum.

I watched as the Allagan spiders swarmed around the field, moving in groups under the Exarch’s careful command, quickly and efficiently taking out smaller voidsent while the larger dreadnoughts focused their attention on larger foes, aided by soldiers from various platoons that had long since fallen out of their formations.

The field appeared to be more allies than enemies, and I exhaled a sigh of relief that, perhaps, the first stage of our plan would come to fruition. Perhaps we could actually defeat the forces while the barrier still held.

Between sleeping and otherwise incapacitating the tempered, we had managed to keep their death toll to a minimum, though they were a nuisance simply from their strength in numbers. None of the mindless thralls were adept combatants, but that did not mean we could disregard them.

It had been a delicate balance, one that we had, for the most part successfully done.

I watched a bright figure zip across the battlefield, Ryne’s bright red hair flowing as she sat atop the suit of armor she had been bestowed upon her Rejoining with Eden. She dashed smoothly towards a platoon of allies who had begun to be overrun, channeling an ability that released a bright flare of energy in a large circle that spared directly under the armor, the soldiers kept safe while the voidsent had all but disintegrated. She moved once more to another location, making quick work of a number of vodoriga and other lesser voidsent, and soon, had found herself face-to-face with one of the commanders.

The duel that followed was an elegant dance to behold as she masterfully controlled the armor fluidly to dodge the onslaught of the demonic jester, his scythe swinging wildly, cutting through the air with large arcs of energy bursting forth with the motion. 

She summoned four large orbs that surrounded the small perimeter of their duel, their blasts honing in on the commander before unleashing repeated waves of Light, rotating around their point of origin rapidly to destroy the lesser voidsent that the commander had summoned to his side. With a broad swing of the weapon in her hand, she stunned the leader, his scythe dropping from his hands before she fired a large beam straight through his chest.

The commander dissipated with a burst of aether, his numerous minions coming to a halt as their chain of command was disrupted. Immediately, Gaia was before them, Darkness swirling all around her. Sensing the power of Diabolos within her, the lesser voidsent bowed their heads in apparent reverence, their allegiance shifted towards the demon king that was housed within the Oracle. Once she and Ryne were convinced of their loyalty, she began to channel her aether into her palm, surveying the battlefield carefully before she let the orb fly towards another large group of voidsent, an unspoken command to attack them that was immediately obeyed.

An hour passed, and then two, and then three, and it appeared as if we had been gaining significant ground against the voidsent of Zodiark’s army, their numbers continuing to dwindle as ours remained relatively unaffected.

Once we realized we could take control of the voidsent for ourselves by using Gaia’s pact with Diabolos, the order was given to target the commanders, and one after another they were defeated, our number of ahriman, imps, vodoriga, and lesser demons increasing quickly.

It was a tenuous alliance at best, but one that we resolved to take full advantage of. For the time being, at the very least.

I could not help but notice from the corner of my eye that the Ascians on the other side of the barrier appeared complacent and calm despite our numerous victories. It was not lost on me that, save for a number of punches of his fist on the ground, Zodiark had made no further offensive strikes.

It was as if they were waiting for something, the perfect moment.

It was as if we were simply in the calm before the storm that they were brewing behind the scenes.

And once the sky began to churn, once the clouds glowed bright orange as they had all those thousands of years ago, the  _ something _ they were waiting for was made abundantly clear.

Whatever conditions had been needed to initiate the first calamity that had thrust the star into panic and disarray as it fell apart at the seams had been met. 

As lightning struck the ground, tearing it asunder, the ground catching fire while the earth rumbled beneath our feet, it became clear to those of us who had been there in Amaurot that the Doom had started once again. Fire fell from the sky as if it was rain, turning to ash as it plummeted down, a blanket of it forming in the blink of an eye.

An urgent sense of dread filled me, and from the corner of my eye, I spotted Hythlodaeus pause in his tracks, eyes trained on the sky. But as the air began to vibrate, his eyes widened and he immediately vanished in a portal. I scanned the area for his soul, honing in on it reappearing at the base and followed, emerging behind him as my portal shut behind me.

“It will start soon,” he said quietly, eyes trained on the sky once more. “Won’t it?”

He looked over his shoulder at me, visibly swallowing as I nodded. 

“I couldn’t stay out there,” he admitted, as he looked down at the ground. “The fear-”

I exhaled a deep breath I had been holding as I approached him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close to me as his shoulders began to shake. 

“I didn’t think I would be so-”

“It’s alright, my friend,” I whispered as the ground began to tremble. “This time, we stick together.”

Within moments, the Sound that had plagued Amaurot reverberated through the air, and as the Warrior of Light emerged from the tent in a panic, we watched as the same chaos broke out, the same monsters crawling out of the chasm created with the splitting of the fabric of reality. A perfect recreation of those fateful days. 

The punches from Zodiark had been perfectly timed, I realized, orchestrated to avoid us sensing the trembling of the earth caused by the vibrations of the Sound traveling in pulsations across the planet before it finally reached our battlefield.

By the time it reached us and we had sounded the retreat, it had been too late. The barrier had been destroyed, and with its fall, the Ascians entered the fray, wreaking havoc without sparing a thought as they destroyed hundreds upon hundreds of mortal lives, both tempered and not. 

The voidsent, having previously sided with Diabolos housed within Gaia, immediately were reclaimed by Zodiark. He had allowed us to believe that we had taken them from Him, but in reality… they had been His all along. They turned, ceaselessly killing those around them that had moments prior believed them to be allies.

I felt as my beloved’s heart broke, again and again, the sights she was witnessing too much for her to bear. But soon that sadness began to shift, the anger overwhelming to the point where it had permeated even my mind. 

I tightened my grip on the spoon in my hand, my other clutching the bowl so tightly that it cracked. I stood from my seat, having been forced to eat by Hythlodaeus when he took in the sight of my ragged soul, barely running on fumes. 

“She-” I started as he pressed his hand to my shoulder, forcing me down once more.

“I’ll get her,” Lahabrea said with finality, having been apprised of my situation by our friend. “Emet-Selch, finish your food. We can’t have you collapsing.”

Moments later, as I finished inhaling the remainder of my food, I emerged from the tent, only to be met with a blinding fury that I could not explain. Accusations were made and I furrowed my brow, my gaze on Lahabrea for an explanation that she refused to provide me.

When she stormed off, spewing words seemingly with the intent to hurt, the Speaker sighed.

“Igeyorhm said some… distasteful lies,” he said by way of explanation. “I’d rather not repeat them, but suffice it to say she knew exactly which buttons to press in your soulmate.”

I hummed, looking towards the direction she had left towards, considering following her when I felt Hythlodaeus’ hand on my shoulder. With the slightest shake of his head, he gestured towards the tent in which the first of many strategic meetings would take place, guiding me in silently.

“She needs space, for now, Hades. If what the others have been saying is true, there is much that has transpired on the battlefield. When she is ready, she will tell you. For now, I will tell you what I know.”

He recounted the loss of several lives among those who had once been dear to the Warrior of Light, and as the list continued, I looked towards the ground, a profound sadness filling me that she had witnessed all these deaths in such a short amount of time.

When the few survivors gathered around the table, however, any emotions I felt regarding her circumstances had to be pushed aside. We discussed a variety of topics, among them the adjustment of the shielding device to, at the very least, provide protection for our camp.

“So that we may rest without fear of being destroyed,” Alphinaud said quietly and I nodded tersely.

“Yes, of course,” I replied, looking at Hythlodaeus for a moment as he nodded as well.

Cid cleared his throat. “I’ll meet you both at the generator then,” he said quietly, and I noted the sadness in his eyes as his gaze landed on the vacated seat his co-inventor had previously occupied.

Once we had successfully protected the camp, the shield stronger than the previous with the smaller radius, we were approached by the Exarch.

“I will take the first shift fortifying the barrier,” he said softly as he nodded at Cid. The Garlean excused himself, his task complete, with a heavy sigh.

Hythlodaeus hummed as he surveyed the camp, taking in the drastically lowered density of people among us. He exhaled an unsteady breath, the three of us standing in silence for a moment before he finally spoke.

“I don’t know that we have a chance anymore,” he said quietly, voicing that which we were all thinking. “There are so few of us left and all of His main combatants are not nearly as drained as we are.”

The Exarch nodded, his expression solemn. “Especially because we have been trying to spare the civilians,” he replied. “It’s been an arduous undertaking to try to limit the destruction in an attempt to keep them from being harmed.”

“Perhaps,” I began, hesitating a moment as I considered my words carefully. “Perhaps we should consider thinning the numbers.”

“Of the tempered?” Hythlodaeus asked, bringing his hand to his chin. “By killing them or…?”

“Surely there must be an alternative,” the Exarch implored, his brow furrowed and I sighed.

“I don’t see any other way around it,” I replied with a frown. “It’s not preferable, to be sure, but the tempered will swarm us if we don’t get them under control.”

“But they don’t have a clue what they’re doing. We can’t just kill them,” the Exarch said, his gaze moving over my shoulder. When his eyes widened, I turned and was immediately flooded with a sense of relief that she was no longer isolating herself as I took in her expression. She regarded me warily, questioning the conversation she had just overheard.

Her mood, which had ebbed slightly from earlier, was quickly thrust back into an infectious rage as we broke into yet another argument. But when she began to share with me the immense guilt she felt at the fate of her friends who had been lost earlier…

The fury she had incited within me faded, my focus on making sure she did not blame herself, that she knew it was  _ not _ her fault. They had placed their faith in her, that was true, but it was of their own volition.

And yet, despite my efforts to console her, she pushed me away. When I tried to reach out to her throughout the night, I was met with a stubborn silence. I was advised by those closest to us to simply allow her the time she needed to grieve, that she had not silenced the bond entirely so her anger was likely simply misplaced but the longing I felt for her was impossible to ignore.

I stayed awake despite the advisement of many to try to sleep, waiting to see if she would need to talk, to try to provide her some measure of comfort in this time, but when the sun began to rise and she had not approached, I made my way to the strategy meeting with a heavy heart, nearly dragging my feet.

Lahabrea paused when I entered, taking in the bags under my eyes, the worsening of my posture and pursed his lips before returning to the discussion.

“Emet-Selch and I had a discussion,” he started once more as the Warrior of Light entered the tent. “And we have come to an agreement that the tempered will overrun us unless they are taken care of.” 

She immediately was filled with a wave of blinding anger once more, her hands clenched into fists at her side. I could feel the sickness build in her throat as she stormed out, her mind racing with anger at the circumstances, but also at me for not heeding her request to spare them. 

Lahabrea sighed as she stormed out. “It is distasteful, that is true, but we have no other option. The alternative is losing more of our soldiers and ultimately losing the war.”

There was an uncomfortable silence in the tent. 

Finally, the Lord Commander of Ishgard cleared his throat, bags under his eyes from the same exhaustion we all felt. “We expected significant casualties, but the blood of innocents is another matter entirely,” he faltered a moment as he seemed to weigh his options before heaving a heavy sigh. “I will endeavor to spare them as much as I can, but if it must be done, then we shall do it. As you said, the alternative is… worse than this.”

“The next issue is that of the Beasts that have returned,” the Speaker continued with an exhausted sigh of his own. “Previously, there was time in between their appearances, and as such, we had been able to combat them and ultimately defeat them but…”

“With all of them on the field, along with the Ascians, we will very likely suffer significant casualties,” Thancred muttered. “More than those we have already suffered following the Sound. I wonder if there’s a way to transport them elsewhere, just for the time being.”

“Without civilian casualties?” Alphinaud said, bringing his hand to his chin.

“What civilians, pray tell, are you concerned for?” I replied bitterly. “They have undoubtedly all been brought here, as fodder.” He nodded with pursed lips. 

The Exarch furrowed his brow. “I could… attempt to contain them. With the Allagan technology I have brought, I included containment nodes. It will take some coordination, but they would be trapped at least long enough for us to figure out our next move.”

I hummed, considering his words carefully. “Could you transport them elsewhere as well? I would hate for the nodes to be destroyed and the beasts be freed at an inopportune moment.”

He blew out a breath but nodded slowly. “I will likely need help in the transportation, but…yes, we could move them to the Containment Bays within Azys Lla.”

“Of those among us comfortable with our magic to use teleportation, Emet-Selch and Lahabrea are the ones with the most experience against these beasts. Combat-wise, to have them leave the battlefield would not be strategically sound,” Hythlodaeus commented quietly. “I can help with the transportation of these beasts.”

When we finally returned to the battlefield, we set to work to try to cull and transport the Beasts that had been returned to the world. Fortunately, as was mentioned in the meeting, Lahabrea and I had been the ones sent to deal with the monstrosities that had tormented the other cities, and with the knowledge we had, we were able to defeat at least a couple of them while others were teleported at random to different abandoned parts of the planet. It had proven difficult to achieve with Ascians swooping in and out of the battle, but with the aid of the Exarch’s teleportation magic and Allagan technology that he had retrieved from the past, the majority of the beasts were relocated elsewhere and confined to be handled at a later date. 

Assuming, of course, that we survived to said later date.

It was not lost on me that the Warrior of Light had not reached out to me, that she avoided eye contact even on the rare occasion that she came to assist in a battle. Her anger towards me was palpable, and some part of me could not help but wonder that the only reason she kept the bond open simply for the protection that she provided.

And as news spread across the field that our allies began to become tempered, the Blessing of Light wavering within them, I found myself looking towards her when the emotions she felt began to flood through the tether. Regardless of whatever negativity towards me she may have been feeling, she held true to her promise. She was keeping my mind safe. 

But how long until her Blessing faded as well? How long until we all fell prey to the whispering?

With my attention diverted in my exhaustion, I did not notice the spell that was barreling towards me. Had it not been for my decision to expand my aura around me as a means to detect wayward projectiles, I would not have been able to raise my arm in time to erect a shield strong enough to prevent significant harm.

The sheer force of it pushed me backward, my feet leaving trails on the ground as I slid to a halt. I snapped my gaze up to see Elidibus floating nearby, another orb of his magic above his palm, a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

A grin that was so uncharacteristic for who he once was. I narrowed my eyes as he merely watched me, tilting his head before moving slightly to the side as I lifted off the ground, adjusting my position to mirror his movement.

Finally, when my back was to the Warrior of Light, his grin widened. 

“Did you ever figure it out?” he asked, growing the spell in his hand steadily with aether. “How Zenos figured out she was in Garlemald?”

My eyes widened slightly and he threw his head back with a laugh before peering behind me at the battle. “Oh? Did she not tell you? I was  _ sure _ Zenos informed her. Keeping secrets is so unlike her. I figure I may as well tell you the lengths I went through to get to this point, to get exactly where Lord Zodiark wanted us to be.”

“Since you will not live to see tomorrow. What a shame you won’t have the chance to say goodbye,” he taunted as he finally let loose the spell. 

And with it, a bombardment came, so rapid and powerful that it was all I could do to dodge them, to block them. My reserves had run low in comparison, I realized. He had waited for me to be nearly depleted of my strength.

“I sent him so that he could try to kill her. I was hopeful that, with the power I had given him, with the soul fragments I had fed to him, that he would have been able to do so. That he would have rid me of the thorn in my side she has been all this time,” he continued. “But alas, I underestimated how far you had fallen. And you intervened.

“At the very least, it confirmed to me one thing: your allegiance had shifted from Lord Zodiark to the Warrior of Light. Which I expected, of course. It had been one of the scenarios I considered, that you had faked the tempering to slip from our clutches, but this was the confirmation I needed.

“Because,” he said mockingly as he paused in his relentless assault for a moment to allow me to catch my breath, “Had you continued to be loyal, had you continued to be one of us, He would have told you to  _ let _ her die. And you would have obeyed, just as you obeyed last time you faced her. Mindlessly devoted, ready to kill your soulmate.”

I narrowed my eyes as he readied another spell, the grin never leaving his face as he resolved to toy with me as the battle continued to rage around us. I felt a wave of panic flood me, something the Warrior of Light saw causing her worry, and I paused, tensing when I felt her shut the channel between us.

“Do you know when I figured out your little plan?” he asked, slowly firing the spell which I easily dodged. “The first shard the two of you traveled to together. I’m sure you’re thinking that the Ascian stationed there reported to me, but he did not. He was very adamant that his failure was a result of Emet-Selch’s meddling, with another white-robed Emissary at his side. It was only  _ after _ you killed him and he was forced to come to me without his vessel that I learned of your arrival on that shard.

“Now why would Emet-Selch ask for information on the Warrior of Light of that shard, I wondered? And why in Lord Zodiark’s name would an  _ Emissary _ like myself run alongside the rabble designated to do the legwork?” 

I bristled at the implication that he had viewed Lahabrea and me so lowly and he chuckled at the change in my expression but continued. 

“And so, I took a page from your book. I watched. And when I saw what it was you and your [ _ heart’s gleam _ ] had been up to… well, Lord Zodiark and I put the pieces together very soon after that.

“Though I don’t know how  _ Hydaelyn _ did not realize that Her meddling with Oblivion would free more than just what She wanted to retrieve. Truly, it is a shame that one such as you sided with such a half-witted deity. Well, no matter, Lord Zodiark will destroy you and take your abundant Darkness for His own, and with it-”

Suddenly, Elidibus paused, his smug expression faltering.

The bond, previously silenced by the Warrior of Light for reasons I could not explain, suddenly flew open once more, her thoughts and emotions flooding me immediately.

_ I know...that we fought. I know that...you’ll likely be mad at me for this.  _

What… what would I be mad at? I faltered, my eyes still trained on Elidibus in my exhaustion, trying to avoid being caught unaware.

_I know that you’ll never forgive me. I can’t find it in myself to be sorry for doing this, but I am sorry that we were not able to spend eternity together._ _Just know that you are my everything. You always have been and…_

_ [I love you, my night sky.] _

I turned then, the bond being choked shut once more, in time to see an arc of Light spread across the sky, its magnitude unmistakable as it made its way towards the corrupted god. The movement of His hand towards me faltered once the aether made contact, the Light filling the entire area with its intensity, the attack enveloping Zodiark.

No.

No no no.

My eyes scanned the area in which the attack originated as the brightness began to fade, and there, in the middle of the source with the aether pouring from her uncontrolled, was the Warrior of Light.

Her eyes fluttered shut, her expression one of pure relief as the Light finally faded, Zodiark vanishing with the gust of wind before she began to plummet down to the ground.

Before I could even formulate the thought, I had closed the distance between us, gathering her in my arms before she hit the ground, coming to land with her cradled firmly against my chest.

As my eyes took in the battlefield around us, tears welled in my eyes before I could stop them.

This was exactly the vision that I had been shown by Zodiark. All these bodies, all this death. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, shaking my head quickly as I tightened my hold on my beloved, her body growing colder with each passing moment.

I could not bear to look. I knew what I would see. If the battlefield is as He said it would be then, surely…

“[My night sky],” her frail voice whispered and my eyes snapped open, my gaze immediately going to her as her eyes slowly opened, a serene smile spreading across her lips.

“[My heart’s gleam],” I replied, my voice cracking as I looked at her chest, her soul shattered as I thought it would be, its Light faintly pulsing with her slowing heartbeat. “Why did you-”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as she interrupted me, her hand coming to grip the cloth of my shirt. “I don’t want… your last memory of me… to be a fight. Do you forgive me?” 

I shook my head quickly, my hand coming to rest atop her heart as I slowly began to try to infuse aether into her. “Don’t… don’t say things like that. You’ll be- you’ll be fine.”

I watched as the aether spread across the surface of her skin, refusing to be absorbed and she placed her hand atop mine to stop me. “It’s alright,” she said, her breathing heavy. “Just… promise me you’ll… try to be okay.”

I blinked rapidly, the tears that had been welling in my eyes spilling forth as I shook my head again. Without her, I would cease to be. I would never be okay. “No, you’re-” 

She reached her trembling hand up to cup the side of my face, wiping the tears that had trailed down my cheeks. 

“What… a sight… you are,” she said through labored breaths, her mind going back to the memory of our reunion in the Amaurot recreation all those months ago. The beginning of this journey. “Ash smeared all over… your face.”

A strangled laugh mixed with a sob escaped me as she reused my words. More tears spilled forth as she wiped them, dripping onto her face and I clutched her closer to me, sinking down to sit on the ground as I pulled her into my lap. 

“Can I… show you something?” she asked, her hand settling on my heart once more. “I… as I was… I saw her.”

“Saw who, my dearest?” I asked, my hand coming to rest atop hers as I squeezed it tightly.

“Our daughter, Hades,” she breathed, a bright smile spreading across her face. “She was so beautiful.”

Images flashed through my mind of a baby with white hair and golden eyes, laughing and healthy and bright. She grew in a moment, into a curious young child, the inquisitive expression she wore identical to that of the Warrior of Light’s. Again, she grew, this time into an adolescent, flicking her wrist just like her mother to conjure up a mug of hot chocolate.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry we’ll... never meet her.”

“We will, my beloved,” I whispered reassuringly as I moved a hand to run my fingers through her hair. “Stay with me and we will.”

“I… I can’t see anymore,” she said quietly, as her fingers fumbled to wipe the tears from my cheeks once more. I searched her eyes, watching as they darkened, her vision leaving her. Her eyes looked around where she thought my face had been and I could feel her mind turn as she tried to picture me.

That same blank stare from His vision, the unseeing eyes previously full of life… which meant…

A sob clawed its way through my throat and I pulled her closer to me, pressing my face into her hair, clutching her tightly as I shook my head once more. 

No, this couldn’t be happening.

This wasn’t…

This wasn’t how this was supposed to happen. We were-

I looked around frantically, realizing that Elidibus had come to kneel beside me, his hood down, his mask discarded. Tears were running down his cheeks as he reached his unsteady hand out towards her, hesitating before placing a gloved hand on her shoulder.

She exhaled a sigh of relief then, her unseeing gaze turning towards him as all of the tension in her body dissolved.

“Hermes,” she breathed, immeasurable joy spreading across her features. “You… are you alright now?”

A choked laugh escaped him, the irony that she would check on him when she was fading not lost on him. She shifted her hand to reach for him and he took her fingers in his. “Yes,” he replied, his voice wavering as he squeezed her hand. “You set us free. Thank you.”

“I’m so glad,” she said softly, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she looked back up towards the sky, blinking as they slid down the sides of her face. “Can you… can you take care of him… for me?”

A whimper of her name escaped me as I shook my head with desperation and she smiled sadly as she felt my heart breaking, turning her face back towards Elidibus. “He… he’s going to need a friend.”

“Don’t- You can’t-,” I pleaded as I went to stand, moving to hand her to Elidibus. “I’ll get the healers, my beloved. All of them. The Elder Seedseer, Ryne… even Galen, just-”

He shook his head at me, his hands reaching to cradle her, but still tilting her towards me as the tears continued to flow from his eyes. “Just hold her, my friend,” he whispered. “She needs you right now.”

“No, I-” I shook my head again, shutting my eyes tightly as I continued to stand before I felt Hythlodaeus’ hand on my shoulder, pushing down on me to remain with her.

My eyes snapped up to him. “Go get them, Hythlodaeus,” I begged and he shook his head slowly, kneeling next to me as he placed a hand on my back. “We have to do something, we have to stop-”

“Her soul is fading, Hades,” he said softly, a tremble in his voice as his eyes remained locked on her. “You can see it just as clearly as I. There’s nothing we can do for her but be here for her as she goes.”

When I sat back on the ground, Elidibus shifted to place her back in my lap, my lips trembling as I looked down at her, her soul flickering erratically as she tried with all her might to hold on. But it was crumbling, cracked into innumerable pieces, its Light seeping out slowly.

“I’m so cold,” she whispered curling herself into me and I pulled her against me, watching as Elidibus waved his hand to Create a quilt to drape over her. She breathed a laugh, her mind full of gratitude at the gesture, despite the fact that it did not seem to warm her. 

“I’m here, my dearest,” I said to her, trying not to let my voice crack, trying not to give away the mounting despair I felt. Realization flooded me, and despite the protests of my mind to do everything I could to save her, I knew deep down that Hythlodaeus was right: these were her final moments. The least I could do was reassure her, comfort her, ease her mind before she passed.

“[It’s alright. I’ll be fine],” I whispered to her, and her eyes fluttered shut, a wave of relief flooding her when she came to realize that I would not force her to hold on anymore, the strain of fighting against the pull to pass on was simply too much. “[I love you. I will never stop searching for you. And… I’m so sorry.]”

She shook her head, a breath of a laugh escaping her as she lifted her hand to cradle the side of my face, her fingers ice-cold as her life began to fade. 

_ Don’t be silly, my love. Just... don't let that Darkness of yours take over. Promise me? _

I pressed my lips to her forehead, nodding my head so she could feel it and she relaxed, a sigh escaping her.  _ [I love you, Hades,] _ she said to my mind as her hand began to slip from my cheek.

Slowly, after she had exhaled her final breath and she went limp in my arms, her body began to fade. 

My entire body was shaking as I clutched her against me, feeling as she lightened, as she vanished. And when there was nothing left but the faintest flicker of her soul, which had once been so breathtakingly unique and bright, I sat back, reaching my hand for it. 

But before I could hold onto it, even for the singular moment that it would remain before it was reabsorbed into the planet, it shattered, slipping through my trembling fingers and blowing away with a breeze.

I’m not sure how long I sat with my hand outstretched, unmoving with my eyes unfocused, but soon, for reasons I could not explain I could feel my aether begin to swirl around me.

I felt a heat building in the pit of my stomach, an anger that I could not contain.

Because this had been the  _ alternative _ to Her original plan.

“This was supposed to have been  _ different, _ ” I muttered, lowering my hand to the ground, clenching my hands into fists in the dirt.

“She  _ lied _ to us,” I continued, my breathing heavy as my body shook with barely contained rage, my aether continuing to collect as those around me began to step back. “She has never done  _ anything _ but lie.”

“What was the point?” I whispered, slowly coming to stand. 

“All of these deaths. All of this destruction to _prevent_ her sacrifice and the result is _exactly the same!_” I shouted, my eyes trained upon the sky as the tears continued to stream from my eyes, the aether uncontrollable and volatile. “What was the point?!”

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself, but all that emerged was more anger, more fury, more rage.

My hands started to shake as the bitterness within me shifted, to animosity and then again to a blinding hatred. In the end, She had gotten exactly what She wanted and robbed me of the one person I needed.

“We  _ styled the masks _ . To trick the mortals, to make them believe the Warrior of Light and her friends had perished, to  _ pretend _ so she may live her life in peace! She’s gone, so there was no need for such a farce, was there?!”

“I  _ offered _ myself up, to prevent this  _ exact scenario!  _ Why  _ bother _ with this pathetic excuse of an alternative if-”

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off roughly, my staff coming to my hands as I lifted off the ground, surveying the remains of the battlefield.

All of the survivors. Those who would live, blissfully unaware of what this victory had cost.

When the only one who truly mattered was-

My gaze landed on the voidsent, bowing obediently to Diabolos as he stood with Gaia below us and my eyes narrowed. 

How could  _ so many _ of them remain, when she did not?

How could so much of the forces of Darkness continue to exist, when the singular beacon of Light had been snuffed out?

It was… inexcusable. Unacceptable.

And so I focused my anger, my sadness, my disgust upon them. Wave after wave of it, until I had nothing left but an overwhelming feeling of isolation. Until all that remained of them was their souls.

“I didn’t get to tell her,” I whispered, as I landed once more, feeling drained and so very alone. “I- we argued and she apologized and I didn’t-”

“She knew, whatever words you left unspoken, she knew,” Hythlodaeus said softly, kneeling beside me once more as I sunk down to the ground, overcome with my grief. I watched as the souls of the voidsent floated up and away along the currents of the Lifestream.

How do I… How long until I could see her again…? 

My eyes widened. Her soul, it-

I felt bile rise in my throat, the realization and understanding that her soul did not travel as souls normally do, that it had dissipated into the air rather than floating with the flow of the aetherial river. The bond that I had grown accustomed to feeling, the background sensation that existed even when I was tempered simply from the nature of the connection was-

No. This wasn’t-

I fell forward onto my hands, heaving as the contents of my stomach emptied onto the ground, tears streaming from my eyes as I searched for even the slightest  _ trace _ of her. The slightest sign that she was absorbed into the Underworld, that she would be reborn, that I would find her again.

But there was nothing there. 

Save for my own thoughts, my mind was silent. The only emotions I could feel were my own. 

There was no link to another, no background presence to serve as a constant comfort, a constant reminder that she would always be there, waiting for me.

It had been the one thing that kept me going for thousands upon thousands of years. Even when she did not respond because she had been Sundered, even when she could not respond because she did not know how. The tether between us, that I had tugged on just as a reminder, just as a motivator to keep going, to keep pushing, to complete the Rejoining to see her again...

It was absent. 

How… could I find her again if there was no way to search? How would I see the blue iridescence of her soul again if there was nothing left of it to see?

I vaguely felt an arm wrap around me and I shook my head. This aura wasn’t the one I needed to feel, this wasn’t the comforting arm I wanted.

And they would never be. Never again.

I shrugged to force the arm off of me, recoiling away from its contact. 

I should have known this would happen. Everything was- 

I shook my head again, my mind vehemently refuting the circumstances I found myself in. 

No. No, this wasn’t right. This… this didn’t make any sense. This was the  _ favorable _ plan. The one to avoid sacrificing either of us and yet-

"It's alright, Hades.” A whisper from nearby as a hand rubbed up and down my back.

_ Why _ did this happen?

I can't do this. I can’t live without her.

"You'll be fine, my friend. I know it’s hard now. But you’ll… we’ll all be fine,” a reply to words I had not realized I had spoken.

_ No _ , I insisted, my mind violently rejecting the implication that I would need to  _ try  _ to be fine, that there was a circumstance that required such comforting words. This wasn’t supposed to happen this way. 

I should have pressed the issue. I knew it was too good to be true.

I pounded my fists against the ground again and again until the skin had turned raw. And even still, even with the pain as I continued, as the skin split and I began to bleed, I could not stop. 

Because if I felt the pain, it meant this was real, and I wanted so badly to suddenly find myself numb to the pain, to be able to awaken from this nightmare. 

I wanted to be able to wake up to her voice, to her smile, to her laugh. To hold her close while she roused from her dreams.

But instead, I was here, trapped in a life that would never again hold the same joy, the same warmth, the same bright colors ever again.

What was the point? Why allow us to stand our ground? 

Did none of it matter…?

I should have insisted. She would still be here.

“Why didn’t she listen?” I whispered when someone’s hands reached to grab mine, to pull them roughly away from the ground to stop the damage I was inflicting. Arms wrapped tightly around me.

No. She was not to blame for this. I should have just gone to Hydaelyn. Why  _ didn’t _ I?

She would still be smiling, she would still be breathing and laughing and-

She should still be here. She, of all people… with her brightness and warmth.

It should have been me.

"Someone... him ... sleep." A rush of warmth filled me but dissipated.

I can’t breathe. She was gone. I could have prevented this. I’m the reason she-

I should have just-

"... tried... doesn't work."

I can't-

I don't want to live without-

Someone please just-

Suddenly, a wave of calm washed over me, and I could breathe again. I could think again. Though the pain had not vanished, it had been lessened as a familiar hum filled my mind. The trembling of my body came to a slow halt.

“Calm yourself, my son,” His voice said softly to me and I raised my eyes to find Zodiark before me, His gaze firmly on me. “This pain you feel, you must not let it consume you.”

I lowered my eyes to the ground once more with an obedient nod, a shuddering exhale leaving me as He reached His hand for me, placing it atop my head, a wave of Darkness filling me that only furthered the numb calm I felt.

“What have you done to him?” Hythlodaeus asked, his hand lingering on my shoulder. “His soul has calmed substantially.”

“I have done what is tantamount to a tempering,” He replied softly, and I could hear the shifting of feet, weapons being raised. “Fear not, as I have said to you when I arrived, I do not wish to perpetuate this conflict. I merely have come to offer reparations for what has transpired here.”

“Then why temper him?” I heard Alisaie bit out as she stepped towards us. “Hasn’t he given you enough?”

“There was no other way to calm the torrential grief that had filled him, young child of Hydaelyn,” He replied. “I will free him once he has heard what I have come to say.”

“What is it that you’ve come to tell us then?” Hythlodaeus asked, trying to keep the situation calm.

“The pain you have all experienced,” He started. “In particular you, my champion, so loyal and hardworking…We are at fault for it, Hydaelyn and I. It is because of our selfishness that you have been made to suffer so deeply. We created your souls to fight our battles for us, and I am filled with remorse to have used you in such a way, that our conflict has cost the life of the one so dear to you.

“As a way of attempting to make amends for this, I will thus restore the destruction our war has caused. All I ask is that you remain the stewards of the star, and you make sure those in your keeping do not partake in abusing the magic of Creation. It was the corruption caused by greed and selfish Creation that had warped me into what I had become,” He explained.

“So what Hydaelyn offered us was true,” Hythlodaeus said. “At least in part. Once this battle was over, She said you would both return to the celestial plane.”

“And there we shall remain unless our guidance is asked for,” He replied, before placing His hand on my head once more. “Unfortunately, I cannot restore those who have been lost to you as She can, and Her power has been all but spent. They will all be reborn, with time, and we will ensure their memories remain intact. But now, before I depart to restore the star to its former state, I will release him. To allow him to grieve in his own time.”

“Wait.” I shook my head, still not lifting my gaze from my bloodied hands that lay on my lap. “I don’t want to grieve. I just want to be allowed to move on,” I whispered, slowly raising my eyes to look at Him.

“Please,” I begged. “Her soul, it… it’s gone. She won’t ever be reborn, you know this just as well as I do. So if you cannot return her, then at least spare me living in a world without her. I have done it once, and without the tempering to numb the pain, without the goal of her resurrection to work towards, I will not survive it a second time.”

He regarded me carefully, and I thought I could make out a hint of sadness in His eyes. 

“I know what it is you ask of me, and I cannot do this for you. You have a duty to fulfill, my child.”

“Have I not fulfilled my duties a thousand lifetimes over?” I asked bitterly, my eyes watching the restored Lifestream churning, her distinct hue noticeably absent no matter how much I searched. “If her soul is lost, then mine should be as well. Your war is finished. If our souls were created to fight for you, mine no longer serves a purpose. Why keep me here? Regardless of what you need me to do, I am sure there are others who can perform it.”

“Unfortunately not,” He replied. “This singular task has been chosen for you. Upon its completion, I can provide you the freedom you seek, but it will take you quite some time.”

I sighed, clenching my hands into fists, looking at the horizon as the sun began to set. 

“You wished to provide me freedom from the burden of my memories once. Does such an offer still stand? I will agree to fulfill whatever task it is you have for me, but I would do it without the pain caused by my mind, by my inability to forget on my own." I slowly rose to my feet, returning my gaze to Him, ignoring the protests that broke out around me. “And once I am done, I wish to meet the same fate she has.”

It was only because of His tempering that I could even think to begin with, that my mind was able to function at all. If he were to free my mind as it was, I had no doubt that I would crumble and buckle under the weight of grief, under the realization that I would be alone, without her for the rest of time.

He seemed to genuinely consider my proposal before He responded.

"You will remember nothing, not your past with her, not your friends. You will awaken, blank with naught but the memories of your powers and how to use them,” He explained as a warning. “But yes, my son, it does still stand."


	89. Alisaie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *points to chapter title*

A burst of bright Light, sudden and blinding, covered the battlefield. 

The fighting died down quickly, enemy and ally alike pausing to cover their eyes. I shielded my own as I squinted out into the nothingness, looking for the source. 

This Light- this amount… It was unmistakable. It could only be coming from one person.

I scanned the horizon for several long seconds, the only sound I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears, before my gaze fell on her. A black speck in the middle of the brightness, but I would know her anywhere.

The Warrior of Light.

My breath caught as I watched her, suspended in the air as the rays of Light, bursting from her chest, cast a rainbow hue in the light of the sun shining high in the sky. 

Cleansing Zodiark. 

Wasn’t this exactly what this battle was for? To avoid...exactly this?

Then, why…?

Eventually, the Light dissipated and she started plummeting downwards, leaving a trail of shimmering particles behind on the wind, Zodiark now nowhere to be seen.

When my senses returned, my rapier dropped from my hand, clattering to the ground as I leapt into the air, quickly making my way to her. Before she hit the ground, however, I saw Emet-Selch shoot across the sky from wherever he’d been to catch her. 

When I arrived, he was standing on the ground with her cradled in his arms.

Many of the Scions arrived in the same moment, a silent agreement between the lot of us to make a wide barrier around them as voidsent continued hounding us with attacks. 

“[My heart’s gleam],” I heard him say, his voice cracking as he stared down to her chest- her soul- his eyes full of fear and anguish at whatever he found there. “Why did you-”

“Ryne!” Gaia shouted from somewhere on the field, pulling my attention. Immediately, the Oracle of Light was before us in her armor, swinging her spear in wide arc before her, releasing her aether, stunning the remaining tempered and voidsent for a moment. 

When she had finished, with a guttural cry from the Oracle of Darkness, a gigantic winged demon appeared above us, his dark aether spreading into a dome around us before hardening into a shield. With it, he cast a spell that laid over the entire battlefield, the tempered quickly falling to the ground in sleep as they recovered from Zodiark’s influence.

With the Father gone, however, the remaining voidsent began bowing in front of him as he commanded them to stand down. When he landed, Gaia collapsed against him, most of her energy and aether spent. 

Feo Ul, with an entourage of faeries gracefully floated to the ground around us, the look in their eyes saying  _ everything _ . One of the pixies I recognized from our time in Il Mheg came to rest on my shoulder, their face full of sadness as they put a hand over their mouth. 

I looked back to the Emet-Selch desperately trying to infuse his own aether into the Warrior of Light, and as hopeful as I was, I knew, in the back of my mind, that it wouldn’t work. It travelled over her body, but refused to go  _ into _ it. 

A choked noise escaped my mentor’s mouth as he watched, his eyes overflowing with tears as he shook his head. “No, you’re-”

His words paused when she reached up with a shaking hand to wipe away his tears. His face fell even further, if that was possible, as she smiled through her strain.

“What...a sight...you are,” she struggled to say. “Ash smeared all over...you face.” 

He breathed a laugh that mixed with a sob as his knees gave out and he sunk to the ground, clutching her tightly to him. 

More tears spilled over his cheeks as she moved her hand to his heart, showing him something over their bond as they exchanged whispered words. In response, he sobbed, burying his face in her hair, fingers digging into her skin. His head shook in disbelief.

Elidibus approached quickly, stumbling to his knees next to the Architect. Thancred and Ryne tensed in front of me, gripping their weapons tightly, ready to attack him if needed. But, he tore the mask off of his face and pushed his hood back. Tears were already streaming from his eyes and I knew- his tempering had been broken. 

All of theirs had. 

The Emissary put his hand on her shoulder and she nearly sagged in relief, speaking quiet words to him that I could not catch. I exchanged glances with the other Scions. All of their expressions read the same as they averted their eyes to the ground. Urianger, free of his own tempering, hid his face in the crook of Moenbryda’s neck, his shoulders shaking, unable to watch the death of the Warrior of Light play out.

A few moments later, Emet-Selch passed her to Elidibus and started standing, promising to find a healer. I caught the look in his eyes as he looked around for someone-  _ anyone _ \- who could help piece her soul back together. Frantic, broken, lost. 

Ryne must have seen it too. Immediately, she stepped out of her armor and started to go to him- to see if there was  _ anything _ she could do, but Hythlodaeus moved first, glancing back at the Oracle with despair in his eyes. She paused, hesitation written all over her face as her eyes welled with tears.

The warrior was like a mother to her too, afterall.

I heard a sob behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Igeyorhm sliding to her knees as she watched everything transpire, gripping the fabric of Lahabrea’s robe tightly in one shaking hand as she quietly repeated apology after apology. He knelt down next to her, only tearing his eyes away from the Warrior of Light for a moment to pull her into his arms, then immediately looked back. 

A few moments later, Nabriales landed on the ground with a few other freed Ascians near them, his face the picture of regret.

I turned back, and after a few more whispered words, I saw her relax in Emet-Selch’s arms with a faint smile on her lips. 

This was it.

Panic coursed through me as I took a step forward, my chin trembling. 

No, don’t go-

Please don’t-

Her hand slipped from his cheek as her body went limp and soon after, began to fade. 

Wait- 

_ No _ , I thought, my mind running frantically. 

This-this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. We chose this battle to spare  _ both _ of them this fate.

Why? Why did it  _ still _ turn out this way?

The Architect sat back on the ground, reaching for something I was unable to see. A piece of her soul, perhaps? 

He froze, suddenly, his hand still in the air, those around him completely silent, all of us in shock. She had...she had been the best of us all…

And now she was gone. 

After a long while of standing with bated breath, I felt his aether start kicking up around him, the Darkness swirling around his body as he sat in the dirt, the anger he was feeling radiating off of him in waves. Hythlodaeus knelt down next to him as he started muttering to himself, balling his hands in the ground under him.

Finally, he came to a stand, a wind blowing with the amount of aether accumulated around him, pulling at my hair and clothes. 

This power-

I planted my feet into the ground as it grew violent and bitingly cold with his mood. 

“All of these dead. All of this destruction to  _ prevent _ her sacrifice and the result is  _ exactly the same _ !” he shouted suddenly with an unsteady voice, looking up to the sky as if it would answer back. “What was the point?!”

He continued, pulling his hands into tights fists, the fury building inside of him so volatile that his hands were shaking with it. 

“I  _ offered _ myself up, to prevent this  _ exact scenario! _ ” Elidibus reached out to put his hand on Emet-Selch’s shoulder, but he shrugged it off, nearly shoving the Emissary back to the ground with the force, and summoned his staff as he floated into the air. He turned around, then, eyeing the survivors- all of us, his eyes full of hatred, and it wasn’t hard to guess why. 

_ We _ had survived when she had not. What were we compared to  _ her _ in his mind? 

I thought for a moment that, in his despair, he would release his power upon us all. Wipe us off the face of the earth simply because…

I wouldn’t blame him, I thought, with a sigh. If it were my soulmate, I would consider it as well.

But his focus changed, hatred but also disgust in his expression as he looked towards the voidsent, now bowing to the demon Gaia had brought forth, his eyes glowing with rage even as tears dripped from his chin. 

He raised his staff, and in multiple, violent shots, turned what was leftover of Zodiark’s army to dust. With wide eyes, Gaia stumbled forward, holding her hands out towards him, shouting something unintelligible through the sound of his aether reducing the voidsent to nothingness. The voidsent commander moved quickly, curling his wing around her in an attempt to protect her from getting hit by a wayward blast of Darkness.

When his aether was all but spent, he dropped to the ground again and fell to his knees, his voice wobbling as he spoke in hushed tones.

“I don’t understand,” Haurchefant said quietly, so only those of us close to him could hear. “Won’t she just be reborn?”

The faerie still on my shoulder hummed in response and floated up so he could see them. “Souls do not normally disperse as hers did.” They looked over their shoulder at the Architect. “He very likely understands the reality as he saw it for himself.”

“What-what do you mean?”

“Her soul… The light that she expended was a  _ part _ of her soul. When she used it...her soul cracked into thousands upon thousands of pieces and dissolved, just as she did. Gone completely. Her soul is no more, and she will never again be reborn.” Haurchefant’s eyes widened in shock at the pixie’s words and I saw his hands curl into fists as he looked down towards the ground. 

“Without hesitation,” he recited, solemnly, his voice barely above a whisper. I didn’t understand his words, though I did not press.

I turned away as Hythlodaeus wrapped his arms around Emet-Selch, clenching my jaw as I struggled to keep from breaking down with him. I heard the sounds of him releasing the contents of his stomach to the ground and my entire body started trembling the harder I tried to hold myself back. Without warning, he began beating the ground with his fists.

My eyes welled with tears, unable to keep myself from looking back as his blood started mixing with the dirt and a gasp escaped me at what I beheld. Quickly, Elidibus reached to grab one hand, Hythlodaeus the other, to stop him from further injuring himself. When he was sure he’d stopped, Hythlodaeus wound his arms around him again, holding my mentor tightly as he continued whispering, blaming himself for his beloved’s death.

No, it wasn’t supposed to be this way...

I had  _ never _ seen him like this, and I had known him for  _ so long _ . I’d seen him happy, playful, angry… I’d seen him sad and distraught, but this…

It was as if he was nothing but a...a... broken husk. 

Twelve thousand years of disappointments, and here he was again.

“Someone try and put him to sleep,” Hythlodaeus ordered. Immediately, Y’shtola’s rod was out. I watched as the spell laid into him, but was ultimately ineffective.

“I tried,” the miqo’te said, solemnly. “It...it doesn’t work. Perhaps because the sleep spell is based in Darkness.”

My brother walked up next to me, his brow furrowed. I could feel the anger radiating off of him as he came to a stop. When I looked to him, he had tears streaming down his cheeks, his mouth clamped shut, trying to hold his sobbing back. 

I reached out to take his hand in mine, running my thumb along his knuckles. I knew it wasn’t much of a comfort, but at the moment, it was all I could provide with my own grief dragging me down. She had...been like a mother to the both of us and now she was...

Around us, the battlefield came to life with groans and whimpers as the innocents that had been tempered began to awaken again. 

Suddenly, a Void portal opened in front of us and in a moment, Zodiark was standing before us.

Quickly, the others went for their weapons. I released Alphinaud’s hand and reached for my sword, but found nothing but air, remembering I had dropped it earlier in my rush to come to the aid of the Warrior of Light.

“Never fear, Children of Hydaelyn,” He said, softly, holding His hands up in front of Him.

No one backed down. I stood tense, myself, ready to pull on my aether at a moments’ notice. Gaia, however, pushed off of her summoned voidsent once more, stumbling her way to the front on shaky limbs, gazing at the Father with narrowed eyes. 

“He’s-he’s different,” she said as she examined him. Understanding lit in her eyes. “He’s been...cleansed of his corruption.” Her gaze went to where the Warrior of Light had been lying merely minutes before, her eyes wide, trails of dried tears broken through the dirt of the battle on her face. “She-she did it…”

“And what do you want with us?” Lahabrea asked, crossing his arms over his chest, impatience in his voice. Emet-Selch sagged, then, and everyone focused on him.

“Calm yourself, my son,” Zodiark said, softly, looking down at His champion. The Architect slowly raised his head. “This pain you feel, you must not let it consume you.” He lowered his head again with a nod as the Father gently placed His hand on top of his head.

“What have you done to him?” Hythlodaeus asked, suspiciously, looking his friend up and down. “His soul has calmed substantially.”

As He explained that He had tempered my mentor again, anger starting building up inside of me. My jaw clenched as I narrowed my eyes at Him, taking a step forward, hands balled into fists.

“Then why temper him?” I asked, not bothering to mask the fury I was feeling. “Hasn’t he given you enough?”

“There was no other way to calm the torrential grief that filled him, young child of Hydaelyn,” He answered, though His words did nothing to calm me, even admitting that He would release Emet-Selch once He was finished.

I chewed on the inside of my mouth as He continued to speak, apologizing to His champion for using him as He did. 

I crossed my arms over his chest, the anger I felt easing slightly. To His credit, at the very least, He sounded remorseful for His actions. 

“Wait,” my mentor started, though, when He made to break the tempering and do as He had promised us.

My heart broke all over again as we listened in stunned silence at Emet-Selch’s desperate plea. Ryne put a hand to her mouth, a small cry escaping her as he  _ begged _ Zodiark to take him-  _ anything _ so he could be with his soulmate again, or at the very least, not have to feel the pain of losing her anymore. 

“N-no-,” she started, her voice unsteady. The others around us broke out into similar protests, tears rising to Igeyorhm’s face once more. I was sure, though, that he would refuse to hear anything we said. He may care about us, but she was his  _ world. _

His... _ Light. _

As much as I disagreed with what he was asking for, I understood why. 

I looked to the ground as Zodiark refused his initial request, saying he was still needed here, on this star. 

He  _ still _ had a task to complete. The bitterness in me spread. 

Why?  _ Why _ was there still  _ something _ left? This fight was… We were  _ supposed _ to be able to rest.  _ Why? _

My chin trembled again when he asked the god to take away his memories, so that he would remember nothing of the Warrior of Light, or of us…

He would only know of his powers and his mission, whatever it may be.

_ No _ , I thought. There  _ must  _ be another way.

The Warrior of Light had once said that there is  _ always _ another way, but where was it? What was it? 

And we...we had won, didn’t we? We had won this war that had been waging for twelve thousand years. Is this...really the thanks that we would receive? Two of our very best friends- our...family- lost to us for eternity? Didn’t we...didn’t we deserve more than this unhappy ending?

I bared my teeth as tears spilled out of my eyes, my gaze fixated on my hands- the lines and creases, wishing with all my being that I could do  _ something _ to help ease his pain.

What had been the point of any of this? All of this power we possessed and we couldn’t even help save the  _ one person _ that mattered most in this world. 

She, who had been our strength, our binding to each other. She, who threw herself in front of us without a moments’ hesitation, should our lives be on the line. Our friend, our mentor. 

Our...hero. 

We had taken her for granted.

We had failed her.

I sighed, closing my eyes. Would that Grandfather had been here, I thought bitterly. With all of his wisdom and insight, he would have known what to do.

He could have…

But, no, he had done nothing for us but leave us with this-

My eyes flew open, looking at my hands once more. I inhaled sharply.

Grandfather's power- Hydaelyn had said…

_ He asked that I bestow his power upon the both of you, saying should you have need of it, it would aid you better than he ever could. _

We had  _ tried _ during our training to figure it out. To use it. It could have been a myriad of things. Our foremost thought, though, had been Time Magic- he’d sent the Warrior of Light into the future at the Battle of Carteneau so that she would survive to fight another day. But in the end, by the time  _ this _ battle had begun, we were no closer to finding the use of the power. 

When we encountered our grandfather in the Coils of Bahamut, however...he had become a…

_ I became the immortal Phoenix, _ his words played through my head. The Phoenix. The symbol for...

My eyes widened as I looked up, Zodiark placing His hand once more on Emet-Selch’s head, ready to do as he had requested. 

“Wait!” I commanded, forcefully, stumbling a few steps forward. The Father paused, His gaze sliding over to me, His hand hovering above His champion’s head. Even my mentor, finally hearing my words, turned to look, his eyes puffy and lined with red, his face full of despair and anger that I would let him wallow in his grief for even a moment longer, despite the clarity the tempering was providing him.

I turned to look at Alphinaud, adrenaline beginning to make my heart beat faster, and reached for his hand.

“Remember what the Mother said,” I began. When he didn’t take my hand, I clicked my tongue and grabbed it. “When we were training on the Fourth.”

“Alisaie…”

“Remember, Gods dammit!” I shouted at him. He blinked in surprise, his mouth falling open for a moment at my insistence. When he’d recovered from his shock, he put his free hand to his lips in thought. “What Grandfather told us the last time we saw him.”

Understanding finally lit in his eyes, his head shooting up to look at me. 

“That…”

“What is it?” Thancred asked, looking between the both of us.

“The power Grandfather left us…,” Alphinaud started, but trailed off in the end reaching for my other hand. “Let’s...try it.” I nodded as my fingers wound around his tightly. We looked each other in the eyes for a moment before I closed mine to concentrate. I released a steady breath as I pulled deep down for the power lying dormant inside of me.

_ Please _ , I prayed to no one in particular.  _ Please, let this work.  _

I felt power surge through me- unfamiliar but familiar at the same time. I felt my hair lift in the sudden wind that had engulfed the battlefield. Grandfather’s essence wrapped around me, a small amount of comfort flooding me.

When I opened my eyes, the ground was covered in bright, glowing, red feathers. I heard multiple gasps from those around us as the feathers lifted into the air and quickly blew away on the wind. 

For several long moments, there was no noise between the lot of us as we looked around for whatever change that power had brought. 

Finally, those lying dead on the ground began to stir. I released my brother’s hands and turned to marvel at what we had just done. 

The field erupted in not only gasps, but small cries, the civilians still on the field whispering about  _ The Twelve. _

A strangled cry to my right pulled my attention as Ser Aymeric, kneeling over his friend and confidante, watched as she opened her eyes once again. She sat up with a hand on her head. 

“What happened?” she asked him with a furrowed brow. In lieu of an answer, the knight threw his arms around her, nearly knocking them both to the ground. Her sister fell to her knees next to them, wrapping her arms around them both as her shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

On my other side, the Dotharl leader approached, leaning heavily on another Au Ra as she limped over. 

“Where is Magnai?” she asked us, her voice raspy and weak. Y’shtola opened her mouth to respond, but in a burst of Light particles behind them, The Sun appeared in his glory, frowning and intense. The miqo’te took a step back in surprise with a sharp inhale of breath. Sadu turned at her reaction and smiled softly.

“My brave, little sun,” she said as he approached her. She fell into him, his arms immediately going around her.

“My  _ Nhaama _ ,” he whispered. She smiled and closed her eyes as she relaxed.

Cid watched with an open mouth and wide eyes, but jumped in surprise when a figure started forming next to him, similarly to Magnai. His best friend and rival appeared in another burst of Light, a pained gasp escaping his mouth as he was once more brought back to reality, armor clanking when he landed on the ground. Nero blinked a few times, eyes trying to focus.

“Remind me never to die again,” he said, his words hoarse as he put a hand to his head. 

Quickly, Cid turned to him, gripping his arms tightly, inspecting his friend, before hugging him tightly, relief in his movement. Nero raised a brow and patted Cid’s back for a few long, awkward moments as he looked around at the rest of us.

“Alright, Garlond, there are people watching.”

For minutes, the grounds were alight with heartfelt reunions with those we believed to be dead, but as I looked around, I still failed to see that  _ one person _ I had hoped to see restored.

Eventually, Emet-Selch sagged again, the hope he had felt wearing thin once more. I looked down at the ground as his face fell once again. 

No- this had to work...It…

What...what was the point?

He began to turn back to the Father, to have his memories erased- to have this pain taken away for good- when Gaia gasped loudly. 

Around us, shimmering particles of Light shone floating around us, all over the battlefield. 

An orb appeared before us, cracked into thousands upon thousands of pieces, but so bright it nearly had no color except for a luminescent sheen of blue around it when the sun hit it  _ just right. _ Slowly, the cracks faded as it began to mend itself.

My eyes widened, a shiver running through me.

The particles started moving towards it, gathering around it, taking form.

There was another burst of Light. The majority of us shielded our eyes, but as it dissipated, the Warrior of Light stood in front of us again, suspended a few fulms in the air. With a relieved exhale of breath, she dropped to the ground, the Light fading completely. 

She stood upright, her back to Emet-Selch, still facing Zodiark, as we stared at her with wide eyes. We stood rooted to our spots and she looked at her palms, turning them over. When she placed a hand over her heart to feel her heartbeat, her breath caught. When she had confirmed that she was real, her eyes lifted and she looked at each of us, taking in our surprised expressions, mouths hanging open.

With a cry, Ryne rushed forward into her with a force that caused her to groan. She wrapped her arms around the Oracle with a breath of a laugh, her fingers threading through the girl’s red hair. In turn, Ryne tightened her grip around the warrior’s middle, face buried in her chest as her shoulders shook, her sobs muffled in the cloth of her shirt. 

She looked at us again, a small smile gracing her lips.

Finally, she opened her mouth to speak.

“Did...we win?”


	90. Hades

It had been foolish to allow myself to hope.

To believe that the power to resurrect the dead would have included one whose soul had been reduced to nothingness.

And yet, as I saw those who had been lost to us slowly come to their feet, reunions breaking out all around me, I had done so. The slightest glimmer seeping through, despite my tempering.

What a mistake that had been. All that was left now was the comfort of knowing that the option to have the inconsolable ache erased was there, that the pain that came with the reality that she was gone for eternity could be forgotten.

And so, as I looked back at Lord Zodiark, my resolve to move onto the next step hardened and I gave Him a nod as I exhaled.

‘ _ I will ask you once more, my champion,’ _ He said to my mind as he drowned out all other sounds around for me to think clearly, to make my decision without any outside factors to impact it. ‘ _ Are you absolutely sure?’ _

I averted my gaze from Him, looking back to the ground despite the Light continued to swirl in the vicinity, likely residual from the twins’ magic. I took another deep breath, steeling myself as I shut my eyes.

Was I sure? Did I truly want to forget her?

Would I want to live an eternity not remembering the one person who meant more than the stars to me?

_ Remember me once in a while. _

I had promised her, hadn’t I?

_ Don’t let that Darkness of yours take over. _

To remember her. Not to give in to the Darkness.

_ ‘In making this deal with me, you will break both of those vows, _ ’ Lord Zodiark mused, listening to my thoughts. He stayed silent for a long moment, seeming to allow me to process my thoughts before He spoke once more.

_ ‘But it seems, my son, that there is no need to make a rash decision. I will break your tempering now. There is much that I must do.’ _

No. I was not ready for the numbness the tempering had given to be gone yet. There were still so many emotions that I was not sure I was prepared to face. He had afforded me clarity and reduced it all to a tolerable level. If I could keep it… for the time being, that would be preferable.

I opened my eyes and rose to my feet, watching as He lowered His hand, nodding His head in understanding.

“You will only have until I have completed the restoration of the star and no longer,” He said aloud before vanishing in a void portal.

“I can only hope we stopped Him from wiping his memories in time,” Igeyorhm voiced solemnly.

“That’s the least of our problems, I’m afraid,” I heard Hythlodaeus mutter, the frown his voice clear. “The tempering yet remains.”

“He said Emet-Selch would be freed after He spoke to us,” Alisaie remarked bitterly. “We should have known better than to trust either of them.”

“Ever the dramatic, I see.” I sighed, bending down to pick up my discarded mask and shaking my head as I placed the mask upon my face once more. “I requested that Lord Zodiark allow the tempering to persist. Loathe as I am to admit, His tempering provides me with a clarity and merciful numbness that I would otherwise not have. But He has informed me that it will be lifted upon His return.”

“Hades,” I heard her voice say softly and I tensed slightly at how  _ real _ it sounded. How accurate it was. In that moment, I was relieved that Lord Zodiark had not wiped my mind, that I could remember her voice for just a bit longer. How long would it be before I misremembered the lilt and tone of it?

However, hearing it at all was… problematic.

When I looked towards the source of the voice, my eyes widened and I blinked quickly. My heart rate accelerated, a sense of longing and relief and creeping into the edges of my mind as I beheld her. She- 

This was impossible. I was… clearly so overcome with my despair that I-

I shook my head. Pushed the relief aside. Blinked again. 

When she remained, I could feel my brow furrow as I examined her face closely, trying to discern how many of the details my mind had gotten wrong. 

She seemed… exactly how she should have been. The same small wrinkle between her brows that she had when she was deep in thought or exceptionally concerned, peeking out just above the damaged mask she had been wearing throughout our battle. That same stubborn lock of hair that never stayed up in her ribbon.

Can hallucinations  _ be _ this realistic?

“Hythlodaeus,” I said, blinking once more for good measure before I averted my gaze towards him.

“Yes, my friend?”

“If I acknowledge I’ve lost my mind-” I faltered, frowning deeply as I tried to collect my thoughts. “I think… in my grief, I may have-”

“He believes he’s hallucinating,” Lahabrea commented quietly. “It would be amusing if it wasn’t Emet-Selch.”

“An insane person cannot acknowledge insanity,” Elidibus chimed in with a sigh, and I turned towards him, arching a brow as I watched him collect his mask from the ground as well. “Grief can manifest in a great many ways, Emet-Selch, but I assure you, you are quite sane.”

“So you can see her as well then?” 

He nodded, pursing his lips as he donned his mask once more.

“How reassuring.”

“That’s… that’s all you have to say?” I slowly turned back to the Warrior of Light, who was looking at me expectantly, her eyes full of an apprehensive sadness.

“He may be in shock,” Hythlodaeus offered. “Just give him time to-”

“Truthfully, she is an extraordinarily vivid and accurate fabrication,” I interjected, trying to rationalize what I was seeing.

I tilted my head at her, narrowing my eyes as I took her in, alive and well. Exactly as she looked before the-

I sighed. It was impossible. No matter how badly I  _ wanted _ to believe she could truly be standing before me once more, it was decidedly  _ not _ possible.

“I’m not a-,” she started, taking a step towards me and I took a step back, causing her to falter mid-stride.

“I know what I saw,” I said with a shake of my head, my voice barely above a whisper. “Your soul fractured into thousands upon thousands of pieces, and dissipated. You  _ cannot  _ logically be here.”

“Hades,” Hythlodaeus remarked. “We all  _ saw _ it happen. She isn’t some manifestation-”

"Souls do not simply reassemble, Hythlodaeus,” I interrupted with a frown. “Y’shtola had said it plainly and she couldn’t have been more accurate: the shades in the Amaurot recreation were how I dealt with the sadness, with the lingering guilt, with the loneliness. And I have done it again. A reconstituted soul. There is no other way to explain it.”

“Why would you ask to remain tempered?” Alisaie asked after a moment of silence passed amongst us, with no shortage of irritation in her tone. 

“I fail to see what all the fuss is about. I volunteered. It was not forced upon me, so this outrage over it is entirely unnecessary. It is but a temporary fix to a more permanent problem, one that I required more time prior to facing. _ Especially _ since I seem to have…” I trailed off, gesturing vaguely towards the Warrior of Light.

“She could prove that she's real to you through the Eternal Bond if you didn’t,” my apprentice snapped at me and I quirked a brow at her tone.

“Alternatively, she would not be able to prove it since she’s a physical manifestation of his guilt, and he would be in torment upon the confirmation of her non-resurrection,” Nabriales commented, folding his hands behind his head. “I understand his rationale. I would have done the same.”

“Yes, but you are a loveless fool,” Igeyorhm snapped with a sigh, her eyes puffy from the tears she shed. “And don’t say such asinine things, you’re only encouraging him.”

He scowled at her. “I was merely offering my opinion. Emet-Selch is no fool. He undoubtedly weighed his options carefully before asking such a thing of Lord Zodiark.”

“Interesting that you say that about him, but when he was weighing his options carefully at the meeting during the Doom, you goaded him into the  _ wrong _ decision.” 

His jaw dropped and he looked towards the Warrior of Light once she had finished speaking. After a moment, he closed his mouth, cleared his throat and nodded curtly. “Yes, I will readily admit I was certainly at fault at that time.”

“All the same, Emet-Selch had no way of knowing the Warrior of Light could or  _ would _ be resurrected, so I cannot fault him for protecting his mind in such a way,” Alphinaud said quietly. 

“He’s very angry,” a faerie chimed in, coming to sit on the hero’s shoulder. “We can see his pain and his anger even through the Darkness that dulls it. He hurts and he longs to believe as well, but more than angry, he is afraid. His love for you remains, shining brightly even through the shadows, Warrior of Light, but it is his fear of the anguish that could be inflicted upon him that pulls him away.”

I frowned at the accurate assessment by the small winged creature, sighing heavily. They were painfully correct. As were the others in everything they had said. I was terrified. If I allowed myself the singular moment of hope…

I watched as the manifestation of the hero furrowed her brow, chewing at her bottom lip for a moment before she sighed, looking back at me. 

“It’s ironic, actually. I did not think I  _ would _ feel anger, when she first started saying her goodbyes,” I muttered, more to myself than to them before I finally met the hero’s gaze once more, locking my eyes with hers, watching as they searched my expression. “I did not think anything would make me so angry with you that it borders on despising you. But that’s how I feel, through all the grief from your death, through all the guilt from not being able to stop you from fading, through the dilution from the tempering. I’m angry at you for leaving me here, when we said we would face the result of this war _ together _ . Come what may. Banished to Oblivion or not.” 

“What will it take?” she asked quietly, the faerie giving her a sad, comforting pat on her cheek below her mask before they left her shoulder to join the rest. “What will it take to prove to you that I'm here, if I cannot show you that it’s me through the Eternal Bond?”

When I did not respond, she took a wary step towards me and I tensed slightly, but this time I did not move away. One more step. Another. Then another before she finally closed the distance between us, standing within arms’ length in front of me. 

I searched her expression carefully with a furrowed brow. Uncertainty filled me, where I had previously been so  _ sure _ that she was tantamount to a ghost, recreated here in my grief. 

There, in the corners of my mind, was a persistent whisper that perhaps I should heed their words, perhaps I should trust in them, trust in her.  _ ‘You wish to believe, allow yourself to.’ _

“I want so badly to believe it’s you,” I admitted, barely above a whisper, as I reached my hand for her but hesitated before finally letting it drop. “That by some miracle your soul  _ did _ reforge, that they speak the truth, that I can trust what I see.” 

But between the reality that the tempering was the only thing keeping me moderately coherent and the fear of allowing myself that moment of hope only to be crushed once more when I could not feel her aura…

The whisper in my mind turned reassuring, encouraging.  _ ‘You are stronger than you believe.’ _

She frowned, the furrow of her brow deepening as she brought her hand to her chin. Finally, realization dawned in her eyes and she spoke once more.

“If I had  _ let _ you die, then what? Hypothetically, I let Zodiark kill you. I let Him take your Darkness for Himself. What if we, by some miracle, still won the war? Without my decision to use the Light? I did what I did because I could not fathom a world without you in it. Because I could liberate the star, protect all of our loved ones, and also save you. A world without you-”

“Would have kept turning. It did before you pulled me from the Lifestream. If I had known it would end up this way, I would have preferred if you left me there. The dreams would have been sufficient until you passed from old age and could join me.”

She huffed at my interruption, clenching her jaw for a moment. “I know what it’s like, Hades. The world without you in it. I would rather not remember it, but a  _ fabrication _ wouldn’t have a memory that I have never shared.”

“The grief you feel, the guilt you feel…” She paused with a sigh, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “ _ I _ killed you, all those months ago. With my own hands. It was not some consequence of an unrelated decision. You can’t compare your guilt to mine. There were days I didn’t even emerge from my room because for some reason I could not fully understand, I felt like I had torn myself in half. It felt like something was missing, like something was lost, the  _ moment _ you dispersed.”

“She speaks the truth, Emet-Selch,” Y'shtola commented quietly. “We let her be, but it was as if she was grieving the loss of someone who meant the world to her, and we were at a loss for how to comprehend such a profound response. You were our enemy, after all.”

I frowned as I turned the information she had given me in my head. In spite of my doubt, in spite of my attempts not to allow myself to hope again, I found myself taking a step towards her. 

A relieved sigh escaped her and she looked over her shoulder at Igeyorhm, continuing to try to convince me. “She and I spent many nights trying to figure out what it was you and Lahabrea were hiding. I never told you about those nights.”

Recollection filled Igeyorhm’s eyes and she nodded. “When you were investigating the Beasts in the other cities,” she said to Lahabrea. “Persephone and I-” She faltered, a deep frown crossing her expression, her eyes filling with tears as her chin trembled. “I am so sorry, my dear friend. I said such horrible-”

“You and I can have our talk  _ later _ ,” the hero insisted with a sad smile before she looked back at me, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

She lifted her hand, reaching it towards me and I visibly tensed, leaning away slightly. Though it was true that she had been sharing memories that I had never been privy to, having them be confirmed by those closest to us… despite how badly I wanted to believe her words, I still found myself unsure. 

Was this truly possible? Did I dare entertain the idea?

With a frown, she stayed her hand, allowing it to linger in the air near my face before she looked at Elidibus. 

“The day you asked me to eternally bond with you, I went straight to Hermes, which you knew but… He made me promise not to tell you that he broke protocol as the Emissary and went to my mother on your behalf once he was told about the prophecy about us. Sorry to reveal such a thing, but it’s an extenuating circumstance.”

He sighed at the memory, shifting uncomfortably but nodded to confirm its accuracy. The hero looked back at me then, lowering her hand slowly when she noted I was still tense.

“Hades, please,” she whispered. “Just… I know you can feel the tether from the Eternal Bond even through the tempering because it’s still there for me. If you won’t let me show you, then, at least…”

I hesitated, wary to search for the tether between us once more when my previous attempts to feel for it had returned empty-handed. 

_ ‘Believe in her, but more than that, believe in yourself. In your strength. In your devotion. In your bond,’ _ the whisper said gently.

Between the encouragement in my mind and the intensity of her expression, I pushed aside my doubts. Something in her eyes made me heed her words, and this time, when I tugged on the line that should have connected my soul to hers, I could feel the slightest pull in return leading me right towards her.

My eyes widened. I could feel my heart accelerating. Suddenly, a bubble appeared around us, shimmering into existence to afford us some semblance of privacy as it blocked out all the sound from around us.

My hands began to tremble, the realization that she was  _ not  _ a fabrication forcing its way to the forefront of my mind as I reached for her. When her eyes flicked to them and she saw the wounds upon them, she gasped, immediately grabbing my wrists to stop me.

“What-” she whispered, moving to grasp my hands gently, turning them over to examine them with tears welling up in her eyes. 

“What did you do?” she asked as she raised her gaze back to mine. Before I could respond, she started to channel her Light into my palms where our hands were connected. I immediately recoiled from her touch, shaking my head, a wave of panic rushing through me.

“No, don’t,” I implored with urgency in my tone, my eyes widening as my gaze quickly flicked towards her chest, examining her soul, making sure it was still radiant, that it was still strong. “The last time you used the Light-”

“Oh, Hades,” she whispered sadly, reaching for my hands once more, imbuing the healing Light into them again, her hands squeezing mine tightly so I could not pull them away. Once she had finished, she released them, reaching her hands up to grasp the sides of my face, her eyes searching mine.

“I’m here,” she whispered as she wrapped her aura around me, her chin trembling as the tears spilled forth.

One of her hands left my cheek, reaching for mine to place atop her chest. “ _ Look _ at me.  _ Feel  _ me. I’m real.”

I stood in silence, taking her in, watching the radiant glimmer of her soul reflecting the rays of Light. Whole and unbroken. 

She squeezed my hand before releasing it, cupping my face once more, her thumbs wiping away tears I had not even realized had fallen when they emerged below my mask.

“I…” I took a deep breath, the exhale unsteady. Words could not properly express the volume of emotions that coursed through me, muted though they were from the tempering. 

And when I caught the image of Lord Zodiark in my peripheral vision, reappearing to inform us of the completion of His task, it did not take vocalization from me for Him to lift it. I felt a wave of pride and happiness reach me from Him, and suddenly, the whispers ceased.

All at once, the reality of the circumstances was uninhibited. The fog placed by the tempering dissipated, everything that had been dulled had come back in full force. In that same moment, I was flooded her emotions, the sadness she felt, the desperation. 

And then, upon feeling the channel flow openly between us, immeasurable relief. A laugh mixed with a sob escaped her and I immediately pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms tightly around her. I crushed her against me as we sank down to the ground, my knees weakening from the sheer magnitude of all of the feelings that coursed through me in that instant-- joy, relief, disbelief, reverence, gratitude, love the strongest among them.

My entire body was overcome with trembles and I buried my face in her hair, tears pouring from my eyes uncontrollably as I grabbed the back of her shirt into my fists. I breathed in her scent, deeply, greedily, unable to get enough of it. I thought I had lost this, I thought I would never again have the opportunity to take her in-

She breathed a laugh as she listened in, turning her head to press a soft kiss to the shell of my ear. 

_ Everything is alright now, [my night sky] _ , she said through our bond and a sob escaped me as I tightened my hold on her. I held her against me as if it was the last time I ever would, as if she would disappear once again, the disbelief running rampant through my mind as her arms wrapped around my waist.

“I am never letting you go,” I whispered with unbridled conviction. “[From this day forth, as if tomorrow is the last, I will love and cherish you. Every moment, every day.]” 

Never again would I take her for granted, never again would I allow myself to be complacent and let time slip passed. She tightened her hold on me, the wood of her mask pressing against my neck. Her mind raced with similar sentiments and she exhaled shakily before pulling back to look into my eyes once more.

_ I promise I'll never leave your side again, _ she said to my mind, worried that her voice would fail her. 

She opened her mouth to try to speak, her mind churning with things she wanted to discuss, but a rhythmic knock on the barrier interrupted her. 

I looked to the side to see Hythlodaeus waving through the bubble and rolled my eyes before snapping, the barrier coming down.

"A thousand apologies for the interruption, my dearest friends," he started with a dramatic bow, eliciting a giggle from the Warrior of Light. "You seemed to have come around from the desperate clutching, so I figured it was an opportune moment."

"As opportune of a moment as ever," she commented with a laugh in her voice. 

"The cleansed and, surprisingly generous, Zodiark has informed us that, aside from the star as a whole, Amaurot has also been restored," he said with barely contained excitement. "Atop the restored Mount Parnassus."

"Atop a mountain?" I asked, my brows raising. 

"Yes, He explained his rationale, but you were both otherwise occupied. He has enchanted it such that mortals will never behold it. We have been given their blessing to have eternal rest, save for our duties to maintain order upon the star and regulate the magic of Creation."

Mount Parnassus was the highest peak on the star in ancient times. There were legends that the city of the gods sat atop it. It was a fitting location for a hidden city of immortal beings to inhabit.

"Let's go home then?" the Warrior of Light asked, releasing me from her grasp and coming to a slow stand. I took the hand she offered to help me to my feet with a nod.

As we gathered with the others, they approached us happily, bright smiles on many of the faces of the Convocation. Igeyorhm rushed towards the Warrior of Light, throwing her arms around her, causing her to drop my hand as she stumbled backwards. She shushed her friend as she sobbed into her shoulder, repeating apology after apology. 

“You're being silly,” she reassured her quietly. “I would never hold the things you said while tempered against you.”

“Emet-Selch, on the other hand,” Igeyorhm said with a shuddering breath as she pulled back, wiping her face with the sleeve of her robe. “I fully expect you to hold every single word against him. Tempered or not.”

I rolled my eyes, breathing a laugh. “All those years as allies, and yet I somehow manage to be thrown to the wolves in a moment's notice.”

She shrugged unapologetically, the corners of her lips lifting up. “Mayhap you shouldn't have been so hard on Lahabrea,” she quipped.

Lahabrea cleared his throat then, opening a void portal. “Shall we? Twelve thousand years is quite a long time away from home. And there are at least two of us who have been here for a majority of that time.”

“Two? Are you discounting yourself because you missed out on the last part?” I asked as I approached the portal.

“No, Emet-Selch. I am discounting  _ you _ because you slept through much of it.”

Before I could respond, he grinned, stepping into the portal without another word.

Once the rest of the Convocation stepped through, the Warrior of Light and I twined our fingers together. When we approached the portal, I exhaled a deep breath I didn't even realize I had even been holding and she walked through, pulling me through behind her.

On the other side, the rest of us had paused just beyond the exit of the portal, eyes wide, still and seemingly unbreathing. 

As we took in the cityscape, Igeyorhm’s hand went to her face as a whimper escaped her, the lights of the city slowing coming to illuminate with the setting sun. Soon, it was just as we remembered it. 

Bustling with activity, illuminated by thousands of lights scattered throughout. It was as if the calamity had never occurred, as if time had picked up prior to the Doom. The citizens were smiling and conversing, though the topic of their discussions was the restoration rather than philosophical debates.

It was surreal, difficult to fully grasp, but soon Hythlodaeus took a step forward to stand before the group of us. He turned and gave us a deep, sweeping bow. The twins soon followed him, turning and bowing as well for a moment before they stood upright.

“Welcome home, esteemed members of the Convocation of Fourteen,” he said, a myriad of emotions in his voice. “Amaurot thanks you for all that you have done for her and her people.”

All at once, the reality that we had succeeded, that we had restored the star, that we had returned home rushed to the fore. Thirteen of the original Fourteen, in Amaurot again after all that time.

“Thank you, old friend. Though, I cannot help but notice,” Mitron said with playfulness clear in his voice, “That the seat of Altima is taken by another. Proper protocol was not followed, it seems.”

“Emet-Selch played favorites,” Loghrif chimed in with a sigh, though a smile was present on his face. “And now we are short one of our number.”

“Worry not,” Emmerololth said quietly. “She yet remains fragmented upon the star and can be Ascended and restored with time, I am sure.”

“That does not change the fact that Emet-Selch felt the need to induct someone into the Convocation without our approval,” Fandaniel chimed in cheerfully. 

I sighed, placing my hands on my hips and shaking my head. “Yes, I broke the rules. I am well aware. Though I’m sure you could all understand the necessity of the situation, given who she is. Would it appease you if I stepped down for my egregious offense? I will do so. I am Emet-Selch no more if it pleases the esteemed Convocation.”

“There’s no need for such dramatics, my friend. It must have been a messy business, being bonded with the enemy, I would imagine,” Deudalaphon stated, coming to pat me on the shoulder. “I can also understand your hesitance to give her the original seat that she vacated, given the circumstances that surrounded it.”

“Regardless of the deviation from protocol, I cannot help but agree with the appointment. If anyone would be suited for a position such as the Emissary of Light, it would be the  _ Warrior _ of Light,” Pashtarot murmured. “I am unopposed to such an induction. Though it would be pertinent to determine how to break the news to the  _ original _ Altima that she has been replaced.”

Elidibus chuckled. “Straight to deliberating just as we always have, not two minutes within the city limits. We have yet to don our proper robes, my friends. Might I suggest we wait and save such a discussion for the next time we official convene? It likely would be sooner rather than later.”

Gaia hummed, bringing her hand to her chin. “Perhaps, yes. Though there are other matters that must needs be attended to prior to such a reconvening of the Convocation. I will endeavor to find out more about the missing fragments of Mitron and Loghrif, as well as discern how to restore the original Altima to you. You can decide what happens with the seat at that time.”

“For now,” Lahabrea started as he removed his styled mask of the Twelve, looking down at it before it transformed back into his Convocation mask. He replaced it on his face before gesturing at his tattered robes, covered in dirt and grime from the battle. “Let’s change out of these old things.”

Laughter broke out amongst us as the members of the Convocation began to summon forth their original grey robes, changing out of the ash-covered black-and-purple we had grown so accustomed to wearing. One by one they departed the courtyard we had arrived in, to return to their homes, to search for their loved ones that had been restored. Soon, there was only a handful of us left.

As I removed my own mask to transform it back to my original mask of the Architect, I caught the Warrior of Light looking at me with a soft smile on her lips. She had already changed into her robes, our friends changing to match with plain white masks. She flicked her wrist, my own outfit changing into Amaurotine robes as she slowly came to stand in front of me.

She gently took my mask from my hands, reaching up to place it upon my face. Her fingers lingered on the edges for a moment before she shifted them slightly to tuck wayward strands of my hair behind my ears. As her fingers slid down further to grasp my hood, she searched my eyes, tears welling up within hers before she pulled the hood up over my head. 

The same order, with the same motions as she had done every single morning over twelve thousand years ago. The air between us grew still, neither of us breathing as we thought back to the time before time, and I reached my hand up slowly to cup the side of her face, my thumb tracing along the bottom edge of her mask.

After a moment, I became cognizant of those who had remained in the courtyard, though they had averted their gazes out of respect, it was clear they were bordering on becoming uncomfortable with the intimate nature of our interaction. I cleared my throat, stepping back from her, but not before adjusting her hood.

“Come, my beloved,” I murmured as I turned towards the residential district, extending my hand out for her to take. “I know you wished to see the city again with your own eyes, but I fear I am much too drained for such an excursion.”

She nodded her head in understanding, a flicker of sadness and longing running through her nonetheless as she sighed. “To Convocation housing, I suppose?”

“But first we ought to make sure our visitors are well taken care of,” I said as I gestured towards our friends.

Hythlodaeus cleared his throat. “I can ensure they are housed,” he said quietly. “We can gather in the morning once everyone has had adequate time to recover from the events of these last few days.”

I nodded, giving him a look of gratitude before she and I made our way to the residential district on foot, taking in the sights of the city once more. Her joy spread throughout our bond as she looked around excitedly. Though she remembered the city vividly with her restored memories, to see it again after all this time sparked immeasurable happiness within her and it was infectious. I found a smile spreading across my own lips as we meandered through the many courtyards, climbing the ramps along the city with our fingers intertwined.

When we finally arrived at the building, hearts full of warmth from the joy of our homecoming, it was all I could do to keep my hands off of her while we took the elevator up towards our suite. I nearly created a portal to pull her through, but soon the doors opened to reveal the small entryway leading to our housing. She gave me a knowing smile as she placed her hand on the scanner to allow her entry and was pleasantly surprised when it responded, recognizing her and calling her by her name before the door slid open.

As we stepped over the threshold and the door slid shut behind us, the bustling of the city below muted from our height, we looked around the silent apartment with an anxious excitement buzzing between us.

It had been our first time  _ home _ together since-

Without any warning, I scooped her into my arms, eliciting a surprised gasp from her as I carried her into the bedroom. When I placed her atop the plush mattress, she reached up to remove my mask, placing it on the nightstand beside the bed as I reached for hers, doing the same. My lips pressed against hers softly, but with a growing desperation that built with each passing second as I leaned over her. When I pulled back, breathing heavily as I pressed my forehead against hers, the same emotions from earlier flooded me once more. 

I was suddenly overcome with the desire to hold her, to clutch her close to me and never let her go. I climbed into the bed next to her, pulling her to me as she curled onto her side against me, her head tucked beneath my chin. I wasn’t sure how long we lay in the comfortable silence but she soon pulled back, scooting herself up to be at eye level with me, her head on the pillow beside mine.

I could feel her mind racing with a million questions and I arched a brow, waiting patiently for her to pick where she wanted to start. Her hand reached forward to grip the cloth of my robe, her fingers anxiously fiddling with it before she took a deep breath.

“Did… you mean it? That you were so angry with me that you despised me?” she asked, her eyes downcast.

“What? No, I-” I furrowed my brow, shaking my head slightly. “I said it  _ bordered _ on despising you, if you wish to be technical, but no. I could never despise you, my beloved. I apologize for saying such a thoughtless thing. I was angry, but that's no excuse.”

After a moment, I took a deep breath. “But by that same token, I do wish you would think things through more carefully, before you act or before you speak. I understand that being impulsive is part of who you've become but it’s…” I trailed off, unsure of how to express how I felt. 

She nodded slightly, scooting herself closer to me. “It’s in stark contrast with who I once was,” she concluded softly. “And sometimes the things I say or do are less than ideal.”

“It's not necessarily that I'm comparing between now and then, or that I miss your meticulous consideration of all the details, but at least  _ some _ pause would be… preferable.”

She nodded once more. Her hands pulled at my robes as her mind raced, trying to formulate her next words and suddenly she buried her face into the fabric, shame flooding the tether between us. “I didn’t mean all those terrible things I said about- about having wives and children and… lovers and I’m just… I’m sorry.” 

I tried to adjust our position so I could see her expression better, but she simply buried her face further in my robes, shaking her head. When I did not otherwise respond, she pulled back, her cheeks flushed, tears welling up in her eyes. “And also for that… comment about the tempered being unwilling. I definitely said that knowing it could be upsetting for you and I-”

I pressed my lips to hers suddenly, interrupting her words as I sent reassurances through our bond to her, before I slowly pulled back, placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. 

“I forgave you immediately after you said those things,” I whispered as I searched her face, moving my hands up to wipe away the tears that began to spill from her eyes, the relief palpable between us. “You were hurting, and while I wish you had confided in me rather than trying to face the pain on your own… it’s always been in your nature to do so. Just know that I’m always here, my beloved. For whatever you may need.”


	91. Warrior of Light

“I was hurting, yes but…” A sad smile spread across my lips as I looked down, towards his chest. Even through the relief I was feeling, I was still angry with myself. “It was still no excuse to say the things I did,” I said, repeating the words he’d said only moments before. “It was not fair of me to use those words against you.”

He put a hand under my chin and tugged until I met his eyes once more. His smile was soft as he moved his hand to brush his fingers through my hair, then pressed his forehead to mine as his thumb stroked my cheek.

He didn’t say anything- he didn’t have to. I could feel the overwhelming love he still felt for me over the bond, his forgiveness palpable, wanting to make sure I knew that he did not blame me and that he loved me no less than he did before I’d said them. 

“[I love you],” I whispered, not trusting my voice not to crack. “With every fiber of my being.”

“[I love you too, my heart’s gleam],” he answered as his arms went around me again, pulling me to him as I relaxed in his embrace.

For the next long while, he held me against him firmly, but also very carefully, as if I were glass that would break if he squeezed too tight. I hooked my arms under his and closed my eyes, savoring the feel of his warm body against mine, relishing every moment with him that I could.

I sighed contentedly, smiling softly and lifted my chin so my lips met his in a slow kiss. 

An eternity of this? I thought to myself as I pulled away and sat up, lifting my robe over my head and discarding it on the floor next to the bed. I think I could manage.

I leaned over him, catching his lips with mine again, kissing him slowly and reverently. I tugged at his robe, too, wanting to feel his skin against mine, to hear the rhythm of his heart beating, the reality that we had truly  _ won _ and we were both here to see it finally sinking in.

After what felt like hours, our bodies a tangle of limbs and sheets, I felt his mind start to drift off, his exhaustion palpable over the bond. I moved my arms so that they were loosely wrapped around his waist and tucked myself under his chin. His arms tightened around me.

“Go to sleep, [my night sky],” I sighed, pressing my ear against his chest to listen to the  _ thump _ of his heart. I felt his hesitance, but I tilted my head a fraction to leave a slow, gentle kiss on the skin just over his heart. 

“It’s alright,” I assured him as I relaxed into him, breathing in the scent of his aura. “I’m not going anywhere.”

With my words, I felt his mind spark with a memory from not so long ago, and finally, at my continued insistence, his breathing evened out as he fell into a deep sleep.

After the sun had risen the next morning, we both dragged ourselves out of bed to go and see our friends, even though I was not entirely sure if I wanted to step foot outside the door. 

We all gathered in one of the many courtyards around the city, looking up at the buildings and marvelling at our lost city, finally restored to us after so many thousands of years. Much of the day was spent showing those around who had not been here before- Y’shtola, Urianger, and Haurchefant. Moenbryda, we learned, had not been  _ from _ Amaurot, but frequented the city often and G’raha Tia, though not a part of our social group, had lived there for many years.

After we had stopped at a small cafe for lunch and were on our way again, Alphinaud paused next to me, looking over his shoulder.

“Alisaie?” he asked his sister, who had stopped a few fulms behind us. The rest of our group came to a stop as well, turning to look at the twin, whose focus was honed in on something to her left.

“That little weasel,” she muttered under her breath. I raised a brow and tilted my head in the same direction. There was a flash of robes as  _ someone _ slipped down the street perpendicular to the one we were travelling along, seemingly in quite a hurry. 

Realization lit in my soulmate’s mind, his hand sliding out of mine as he nearly  _ ran _ after the man his apprentice had been watching, the anger in him rising as he moved. I glanced at Hythlodaeus with a sharp intake of breath, both of us understanding, and we all followed quickly, turning the corner just in time to see Hades pin Cronus against the brick wall of a tall building, his sudden change of mood causing his aether to kick up, a sudden wind blowing as the Darkness swirled around him.

“You know,” he started. “I would enjoy nothing more than to kill you.”

The civilians on the street paused as they beheld the scene in front of them. Hermes took a quick look around as the people started whispering, a deep frown crossing his mouth.

The man that had been my soulmate’s mentor nearly scoffed, a smirk sliding easily to his lips as the Emissary shifted uncomfortably due to the attention. “You’re causing quite a scene, Hades. Why don’t you let me go and we can speak of this like  _ civilized _ beings?”

I felt Hades’ anger spark inside of me and I balled my hands into fists as his arm started shaking. It took everything in me to hold myself back. 

I heard various gasps and small cries around us as the wind turned bitingly cold. It whipped my robes and hair around, tugging at my hood and going right through the fabric, stinging my skin as a shiver ran through my entire body. 

“You lost that privilege with all of the things you’ve done,” Hades growled, his voice barely above a whisper as he tried to contain his rage, the low reverberation vibrating through my own chest. “I may once have looked up to you as a father, but now, you’re nothing more than a murderer.”

“Hmm,” Cronus hummed, his tone still jovial. “It seems time has turned you into a brute. A pity you’ve turned out this way.” He clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Have you already forgotten your lessons? Here you are, making accusations with no proof, when in reality it is your students who are the true murderers.” His eyes shot to the twins. I furrowed my brow as looked down at Alphinaud, his hands pulled into tight fists as he stared a hole into the ground. 

I examined him for no more than a moment before wrapping my arm around him and pulling him into my side. 

“Accusing children for your own misdeeds now, are you?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at the older man. He looked at me then, confusion marring his face for a moment before shrugging one shoulder.

“I am only speaking the truth,” he said. Hythlodaeus put a hand on Hades’ shoulder and leaned in close.

“Let him go, my friend. We will get to the bottom of this and discover the truth with the Oracles’ help.” My soulmate’s jaw ticked for a few moments, his eyes glowing with hatred, the force in which he held Cronus against the wall making the brick behind him crack.

“Emet-Selch,” Hermes began, a warning in his voice. “Control your temper.”

Finally, with a groaning exhale, he relaxed, his aether dissipating. He turned away from the other man to reach for my hand again. I squeezed Alphinaud’s shoulder before sliding my fingers into Hades’. 

As we turned to leave, Cronus huffed a laugh.

“You’ve become so strong, Hades, and all because of  _ me _ . Because  _ I _ pushed you. Because  _ I _ made it happen this way.”

My hand clamped around Hades’ as I whipped around, unable to stop myself, free hand punching Cronus square in the nose, knocking his mask askew. 

“You will address him as Emet-Selch,” I said, poison dripping from my words. “You pathetic excuse for an Architect.”

I pulled back, shaking my hand out, and looked up at my soulmate as I felt relief spreading over him. “Feel better?” 

“Much,” he breathed, leaning down to press a quick kiss to my cheek. I beamed. “Thank you, my beloved.” I nodded and looked back at Cronus once more, the sleeve of his robe lifted to his nose to sop up the blood, recognition lighting his eyes as he took me in.

“Persephone?” 

“And you will address  _ her _ as Altima,” Hythlodaeus interjected. 

“Hmm,” he man hummed once more, ignoring his first apprentice. “I think I much preferred how you looked before.” I clenched my jaw as Hades scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

“You just don’t know when to quit, do you, old man?” He looked at our friend. “Do we still have that aether-locking holding cell in the Bureau of the Architect?” Hythlodaeus put a hand to his mouth in thought.

“I believe so, yes.”

“Perfect.” Hades snapped and immediately, Cronus’ hands were bound behind his back. Another snap later, and the man disappeared entirely. 

“Altima,” Hermes said from behind me. I slumped slightly at the disappointed tone of his voice as he used my title instead of my name. “It is not  _ proper _ to lay your hands on someone else in such a manner, especially-”

“Are you serious,  _ Elidibus _ ?” I asked, spinning to face him, crossing my arms over my chest. “After all this time, the first thing you do is  _ scold _ me?”

“As Emissary of Light-”

“That man tried to kill me, Hermes. Didn’t you want to punch him, too?” He tilted his head, giving me a look from behind his mask, but when I refused to relent, he sighed in defeat.

“Very much so, yes.” Hades leaned down to me.

“I believe that’s about as much of a confession of violence as you’ll get out of him, my beloved. I’m afraid time has made him quite stuffy. A  _ true _ embodiment of the title of Elidibus if I’ve ever seen one.” Hermes narrowed his eyes at my soulmate.

“Maybe if you and Lahabrea weren’t so  _ exhausting _ to babysit-” Hades breathed a laugh.

“Ah, there he is.”

I looked between them for a moment as they stared each other down when a laugh escaped me. I rolled my eyes, a grin spreading across my mouth as I slid my hand into his once more. I threaded my arm through Hermes’ and started tugging to get them to move.

“We shouldn’t-”

“Hermes, lighten up a bit,” I teased. “Let’s go find Ryne and Gaia and see if we can get this mess sorted.”

When we had found the Oracles, though, the news wasn’t what we wanted to hear, but not entirely unexpected. 

“Hydaelyn did as she said,” Ryne announced to us after leading us to a sitting room in the temple building. “She has reprised the people of the situation. But, they are still...wary.” With a wave of her hand, she conjured a tea set in the short table between our seats as we sat on plush sofas. 

“We will conduct a trial for Cronus,” Gaia continued. “You have done us a favor by tracking him down.” She looked at Hades, a small smile on her lips. “But, I understand he has made some accusations that...we have never heard before.”

I nodded, my mind turning over his words. “He said that… Apollo and Artemis were the  _ true _ murderers.” Gaia raised her hand to her lips as her eyes unfocused. Finally, she nodded.

“We will look into this matter,” she said. “We could...pull the truth from his, or their, memories. But we cannot take this lightly.” I huffed an unamused laugh.

“I am not so sure  _ he _ would be so forthcoming with a memory that could confirm his guilt,” I muttered. “But he also seems...confident that he is not at fault.” Hades squeezed my hand. 

“We should talk with them,” he suggested. “Cronus is...a master at manipulation and has a way of twisting words…” He sighed. “I hardly believe that either of them were capable of such a thing, at least not intentionally. Once  _ we _ discern the truth, perhaps they would be more open to sharing it with everyone.” 

I hummed, looking down at my lap, remembering the look on my student’s face when Cronus had accused them. I thought back to when we were training on the Fourth shard, before the battle. 

Was this what  Alphinaud had wanted to tell me that morning, alone in the arena, as we were tweaking my ninjutsu?

“There is one other thing,” Ryne piped up after taking a sip of her tea. “As Gaia said, the people are wanting to remain...cautious.” She set the cup back down on the table and folded her hands into her lap. “It’s not a trial, per se, but they would have us make absolutely sure that the tempering was broken. That the Convocation is of sound mind before they are allowed to continue holding office.”

“We would do this in private, of course,” Gaia started again. “But…”

“We understand,” he said. “They want proof and they are right to be uncertain.” The Oracle of Darkness nodded solemnly.

“Why don’t you talk to the twins and contact us again?” she suggested. “We will endeavor to get all of this done on a single date so we can move past all of this and continue on with our lives.”

Later that night, we did as the Oracle had bid. We sat Alisaie and Alphinaud down in our apartment after dinner, four mugs of hot chocolate spread between us. A whisper of a smile crossed my lips as a sense of nostalgia spread through me, my mind thinking back to the many times one of them had come to us, upset about one thing or another.

They exchanged a nervous glance with each other, but I sat forward, elbows leaning on my thighs and folded my hands together.

“We aren’t mad,” I started, gently. “But we know, loathe as I am to admit, based on your reactions that Cronus’ words do hold some weight.” I sighed. “We just want to know what happened.”

“The Oracles are on our side,” Hades continued. “But we need the whole truth. As Cronus will likely not cooperate, it falls to the two of you if you are willing, but we wish to know what to expect.”

“We want to be able to protect you, should the need arise.”

Both of our apprentices were silent for a long while, but finally Alisaie sighed. “It all happened so quickly. I-I panicked. I don’t know…”

“We wanted to stop him,” Alphinaud began in her stead. “We followed you. We-we saw what he had done. Cronus’ spell…” He lifted his head, looking at me sadly. “You were already nearly dead. I went to see if I could do  _ anything _ to save you while Alisaie rushed to stop him.”

“I cast a spell to surprise him. Aimed at his feet. To-to make him stumble,” his sister began again. “But with the battle...and the aether… I don’t know what happened. The spell just…” She gestured widely with her hands. “And he…” She clenched her teeth as the memory spun through her mind. “It was an accident.”

I nodded my head, my eyes downcast. They had...tried to save me. Pride filtered into me from my soulmate. 

“We taught you better than to be so reckless. He was a much more powerful mage than either of you. You could have gotten yourselves injured, or worse,” he admonished them and they both looked down in shame. “But, I must admit, your actions were…” I lifted my head to look at him, one brow raising at the words he intended to say. “Admirable. Foolish, but admirable.”

I breathed a laugh as they both looked up at him suddenly, with wide eyes, unused to such praise from the Architect. 

“You don’t...have to participate,” I told them as I sat back with a sigh. “We won’t force you.” Hades reached behind me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and I settled into him. Alisaie blew out a breath and shook her head.

“No, we should. If we are found guilty as well, so be it.” She looked to her brother, who nodded in agreement. 

The day of the trial, I gripped Hades’s hand tightly as he entered the temple, my stomach twisting in nervous knots as I mentally prepared myself to show the contents of my memories in front of the populace of Amaurot- my friends, my neighbors, my colleagues. 

Hades, as well. 

The one memory I had declined to show him and instead opted to explain because I thought it would have been too painful… He would see it here, anyway. 

I stared straight ahead as we headed inside, but a tug on my hand halted me. My soulmate pulled me around the corner of the building, and spun me so I faced him. He took my face in both hands and tilted it up so my eyes met his. 

“Stop worrying,” he insisted. “It may hurt, but we will be better for it.” I nodded and placed one hand over his, wrapping my fingers around it as I closed my eyes. He leaned forward, placing a small kiss on my forehead, then moved farther down to catch my lips for nothing more than a moment. 

When I took my position inside, I had found that Cronus has wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. I wondered, maybe, if he realized he had no hope of escaping the swift hand of justice this time. 

The smug look on his face said otherwise.

Ryne and Gaia presided over the trial, as was expected. The Oracle of Darkness took my hand, using her power to sift through my memories, finding those condemning Cronus to his fate. 

The moment when he had confided that he knew of the aether depletion all along- but also, my death. 

Well, almost death. 

I looked down at my lap as the memory appeared on the spacious floor in front of us, the conversation playing out. As it did, I could feel Hades’ barely concealed anger surfacing and I looked up to him, sending waves of assurances and comfort to him. On one side of him, Hythlodaeus put a hand on his arm, leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

When my devices went off, I saw Hermes and Lahabrea exchange a surprised look, the realization that  _ I _ had been the one to save their souls crossing their faces. The Emissary looked to me then, a soft smile crossing his face, though it was gone again in a matter of seconds as the memory continued, Cronus hitting me across the mouth and binding me to the ground. Changing the words in my book. 

It disappeared from view and Gaia released my hand. She nodded to me and I went to the stands, inserting myself between Hermes and my soulmate. With a deep breath, Alisaie stood from where she had been sitting, then moved to where I had just vacated, Alphinaud close on her heels.

“Alphinaud and Alisaie,” Ryne began, her usually soft voice now commanding the room. “Previously Apollo and Artemis. The both of you have been brought before us accused of murder.” Hades’ hand slid over my leg, giving it a comforting squeeze as I bit my lip. “We understand that you are in possession of evidence that could likely render you innocent.”

“Yes,” Alisaie said, her voice unsteady.

“You may present it,” the Oracle of Light said, nodding to Gaia, who held out her hand for the twin to take.

Another scene appeared before us, the same night through Artemis’ eyes. The twins were kneeling in the woods, watching as Cronus and I spoke, trying to keep themselves hidden. 

_ “She warned us not to do this,” Apollo commented, voice barely above a whisper.  _

_ “What if something bad happens?” Artemis asked. “We can’t-” She gasped as the ground shook underneath them. “You know what he’s like. We can’t just leave her,” she finished when the earth stopped rumbling. Her brother straightened suddenly and she looked at him for a moment, his focus on the conversation once more. _

_ “You knew all along, didn’t you?” I spat at Cronus, finally speaking loud enough that the words were carried to where the twins were hiding. “You knew there was a possibility the star could be sundered if this didn’t go as planned.” _

_ “Sundered?” Artemis asked. _

_ “It means to split-” _

_ “I know what it means,” she hissed. “But the whole star?” Next to her, Apollo shrugged.  _

_ “What is it you’re planning?” I asked, backing up against the barrier I had created to shield the devices. Cronus continued speaking in a low tone- too low for them to catch. There was a loud click and a bright light shot into the air.  _

_ Artemis jumped to her feet as the previous Architect struck me across the face and I fell. He waved his hand. Apollo wrapped his arm around his sister’s. _

_ “We have to get help, Artemis. We can’t take him on ours-” _

_ “He’ll kill her,” she insisted. “We have to do someth-” _

_ “But if he realizes we’re here, we’re-” _

_ “Apollo,” she said with finality, refusing the look away from the scene. “She’s practically our  _ mother _ . What would Hades think if we left her here to die?” _

_ Finally, she looked to her twin. His jaw was ticking as he watched. Finally, he clenched his fists and nodded. _

_ “Okay, but we move together.” Artemis nodded. “Let’s go.” _

_ They both moved quickly through the trees. Apollo nodded to her and they bolted into the clearing. Immediately, he went to my side as I lay unconscious on the ground.  _

_ She aimed her hand at Cronus’ feet, who looked up quickly. He smiled at her. _

_ “I should have known Persephone would have her little  _ pets _ following her. I-” _

_ Before another word was uttered, a burst of aether shot out of Artemis’ hand. It hit the ground, the small explosion causing him to try to scramble away, tripping over his feet and tumbling into the dirt. She quickly moved to help her brother. _

_ Apollo looked up as he held his hand over me, attempting to heal whatever damage had been done. He smirked at what he saw, but it fell immediately and his brow furrowed. Artemis’ attention went back to the previous Architect as the effects of her spell continued, the aether in the air sparking around him before a large explosion occurred, throwing the twins onto their backsides.  _

_ Artemis’ ears rang for long seconds and she stood again as her twin’s eyes widened. She looked down at her hand, her arm starting to tremble. When her hearing returned, she could hear nothing but the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. Her breathing was unsteady as she started hyperventilating. _

I tore my eyes away from the memory to look at Alisaie, her jaw clenched, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to hide her face from the public. My heart clenched and I sat forward, wanting nothing more than to go and hug her. 

_ “Art-”  _

_ Suddenly, there was a bright Light and the memory faded.  _

The moment the Sundering occurred. My hand moved to grip Hades’, still resting on my thigh. He twisted his wrist around and threaded his fingers between mine. Gaia put her free hand on Alisaie’s shoulder and squeezed it gently, give her a reassuring nod, then released the girl and guided them to the stands. 

The twins took seats in front of us and I knelt on the ground so I was able to wrap my arms around her as she calmed. She reached up to wrap her hands around my arm and I pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

“Thank you,” I whispered in her ear before releasing her and taking my seat once more. Cronus was now sitting back in his own seat, arms crossed over his chest as a smug expression crossed his face.

“I thought I was on trial for murder,” he said. “These memories prove nothing more than the  _ attempt. _ If you are to accuse me, I would have proof of the offense.”

“Cronus,” Gaia said, one eyebrow raised, refusing to turn and face him. “You admitted to letting Hythlodaeus die in the memory presented by Altima and while he did not die specifically by your hand, you did not do anything to save him.” He hummed, tapping his chin.

“Altima’s soul was sundered, Oracle,” he began. “There is no  _ true _ way to verify the validity and integrity of her memory. Of any of theirs.” He sat forward. “Who’s to say that Emet-Selch didn’t plant those memories in their minds himself? To save his own skin? Or perhaps…” He paused, a new smile spreading across his lips. “I said it merely to make her angry?”

Gaia’s eyes narrowed at the man in response. On Hades’ other side, Hythlodaeus tensed. When I leaned forward to see him, his jaw was clenched, his eyes narrowed at his mentor. Hades turned, too, and went to place a hand on our friend’s shoulder, but he shot out of his seat. 

“Is this really the game you want to play, Cronus?” he asked, voice echoing through the hall. “Won’t you just go quietly?”

“Oh, standing up for yourself now, are you? It only took you twelve thousand years.” 

I knew then he was doing all of this simply to get a rise out of us. To cause us  _ even more _ pain by watching our loved ones die  _ again _ .

I shook my head in disgust. How did such a man come about in a society such as ours?

“Will you share it with us?” Ryne asked him, trying to keep the plea out of her voice, trying to remain impartial. He balled his hands into fists and looked to us for a moment. Hades nodded and Hythlodaeus averted his eyes for a moment. 

“Yes,” he said finally, quietly, then made his way down to the Oracles. I could see his body trembling from where I sat.

Gaia took long moments to uncover the correct memory, and when she had, she looked at him with profound sadness in her eyes. Finally, it materialized on the floor. I recognized the memory, though I had been watching from the balcony of our apartment building, high above the ground. Shouting for Hades to come back to me.

_ Hythlodaeus landed on the ground next to Hades, shooting the smiling beast with many mouths with several bolts of lighting, his other hand raising in the air to shoot warning signals.  _

_ For several minutes, they both held the beast off, but the ground continued to rumble and somewhere behind them, a loud crash and screams sounded. Hades looked over his shoulder when he heard it, his attention split between the monster and his duty to protect his people.  _

_ Finally, another masked figure landed near them to help bring down the worm. _

_ “Cronus,” Hythlodaeus said in greeting, though it was obvious, even as the memory played through his own eyes, that he was tense and wary.  _

I pursed my lips as I watched, remembering when he had first come to me with his suspicions. Since we were unable to confirm before his death, he had asked me not to breathe a word about it. 

But what if I had? Could this have been avoided? With all of the secrets kept at those end of times… Would my words have even been listened to? 

I would never know, would I? I...never even tried.

A sudden wave of guilt washed over me and I curled my hands into fists in my lap. My soulmate reached over, coaxing my hands to relax, twining his fingers between my own.

_ More screams. Hades clenched his jaw.  _

_ “Go, Hades,” Cronus insisted. “We can handle this.” _

_ The Architect paused for a moment and exchanged a glance with his friend, With a sigh, Hythlodaeus nodded and Hades took off towards the other citizens.  _

_ Mentor and apprentice turned towards the nightmarish beast again, and though Hythlodaeus was on edge the entire time, they seemed to be gaining the upper hand.  _

_ “It seems,” Cronus said between pants, continuing to fire burst after burst of his aether at the monster. “I did my job well.” _

_ “And how is that?” his apprentice asked, jumping up in the air and raining down multiples bolts to the ground.  _

_ “Look how strong you are. Look how smart.” _

_ Hythlodaeus remained quiet, discreetly watching his mentor out of the corner of his eye.  _

_ “It is quite a shame,” Cronus continued.  _

_ “What is?” _

_ “That you will not live to see the sun set.” _

_ My friend whipped around the face the previous Architect. _

_ “What are you-” Before he could continue, he was suddenly slammed into a wall. With a pained groan, he slid to the ground, his vision growing fuzzy and dark.  _

I jumped in my seat with a gasp at the suddenness of the action and Hades’ hand clamped around my own as he watched. 

_ As the worm prepared to bear down on him again, he looked to his mentor again. Cronus tore the shoulder of his robe, opened a hole in the hood, cut a slit down the leg. _

_ “H-hel-,” Hythlodaeus struggled, the edges of him mind fading quickly.  _

_ “I think not,” Cronus chuckled. “It is truly a shame you figured everything out. A waste of good potential.” He sighed, then lifted off the ground. “But, I suppose I’m fortunate that you die here and take my secrets with you.”  _

_ When the older man was gone, Hythlodaeus looked up to the beast again, in time to see one of its mouths open over him, its teeth long and sharp. He lifted an arm in a poor attempt to protect himself as the beast’s mouth closed around him and the memory ended abruptly. _

The entire hall was silent. My chin trembled as my friend stood and straightened his robes. He looked over his shoulder at his mentor as he wiped his cheeks. 

“Let’s see you argue your way out of that one,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady, then turned and made his way back to us. 

After a short deliberation between the Oracles, the twins were exonerated and Cronus was found guilty, his soul sentenced to forcibly return to the Underworld and wait for rebirth with no memories of his past life. 

When a break was announced so they could prepare to interview the Convocation and prove their temperings were broken, Gaia approached Hades and I. 

“His final request is that he speaks to the both of you in private,” she said with a sigh. “I will be present as well.”

We exchanged a glance, but my soulmate nodded and we stood, following her to the sitting room we had previously been in. Ryne stood watch over him, but I could tell immediately that his aether had been sealed, and he was about as harmless as a marmot. 

“Hades. Persephone.” He gripped my hand hard, his annoyance rising as simply being in such close quarters with the man. 

“Say what you have to say, old man, before my patience runs out.”

“I only wish to apologize. I was angry-”

“I do not wish to hear your excuses. You  _ destroyed _ everything. Not just what was important to me, but  _ everything _ any of us on this star held dear. Even now, the world may be whole once more but its people  _ are not _ . As much as I would enjoy blaming Hydaelyn for this misfortune, it  _ all _ stems from  _ you _ .”

“Try to understand,” he implored. “For your old mentor, Hades, listen to me. Think of how much I did for you.” Hades scoffed, then, releasing my hand to cross his hands over his chest.

“Everything you did, you did for  _ you _ ,” he said, with a shake of his head. “You trained us and manipulated us and  _ used _ us. I am sure none of your words are for my benefit. But very well, I will listen. Just know, this is the last courtesy you will  _ ever _ get from me.”

“There was a prophecy-” My soulmate groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Again with the prophecies,” he sighed. 

“It spoke of a soul that would build the city to greatness and his equal would be its salvation. I thought perhaps, that soul would be me,” he said and sighed, gaze sliding to Gaia. She furrowed her brow. “But then she was chosen to be the Oracle and…”

“You were bitter that Rhea was not to be your soulmate? That you would not have a hand in saving the world? Is that why you chose to corrupt the Darkness?” she asked, disgust in her voice. “Thank Zodiark she is not around the see this day.”

“So you were, what?” Hades asked, huffing a humorless laugh. “Angry that the glory was not yours?”

“Are you even the slightest bit remorseful for your actions, Cronus?” I asked, speaking for the first time. “That...that you let your own apprentice- a man who looked to you as a father from the time that he was young- be devoured by that hideous beast? Or for trying to kill me and turn my own soulmate, your  _ other _ student against me for your own selfish whims?”

The older man did not answer, instead averted his eyes from all of us to look out the window. Hades clicked his tongue and shook his head once more, then turned on his heels and walked out of the room without another word.

I watched his back for a few moments before facing the previous Architect again. 

“I can only hope that whoever your soul is reborn to is a better man than you ever were.”

I nodded to Gaia and Ryne, then turned my back on Cronus for the last time and followed my soulmate, heading to prepare for the next part of our day.


	92. Hades

“Emet-Selch, a moment before we continue?”

I turned to see Gaia approaching with the Warrior of Light before I entered the chamber in which the Convocation interviews were to take place.

“He has requested to be permitted to see this to its conclusion,” she said quietly. “You can, of course, refuse him this privilege, if you so desire. But he claims you and Hythlodaeus are the closest he has ever had to sons, and he wishes to see you exonerated.”

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest, my gaze lifting towards the room I had just exited. “That man knows just as well as I that he was once the closest either of us had to a father. As do you, I’d imagine. I wonder if the indifference of our guardians is what led him to choose us as his students. Semi-abandoned children are easy prey for a conniving monster, I’d imagine.”

Gaia nodded stiffly, the memories she had been afforded by her predecessors making it all too clear to her the nature of the relationship between the three of us. She sighed. “I would not fault you if you said no. Neither would Rhea.”

“It matters not to me what he does,” I replied with a shrug. “There was certainly a time thousands of years ago in which his every word, his every action was of significant import to me, but that time has long since passed. If it would make your conscious clear to allow him this small mercy then by all means. I will not impede you.”

I turned then, walking back to the stands to take my seat once more. I watched the Warrior of Light and the Oracle exchange a few short words before she came to join me once more. 

“She will bring him. Not because she wishes to grant him this mercy, but because she believes it will quell any unrest that may be caused if word spread that we denied him such a benign request.”

I gave a small nod in response. When he was brought to the room, he was seated in a corner seat, his hands unbound, a smug expression on his face. 

There was, of course, no reason  _ to _ bind him. Aether was blocked to everyone other than the Oracles upon entrance to the temple, so he would not be able to escape even if he was plotting to. 

He seemed too comfortable for a man whose existence was mere moments from being eradicated, but it was in his nature to appear as such. Overconfident and delusional to the end, it would seem.

“Don’t think too much on it,” the hero whispered, reaching to grasp my hand as the first members of the Convocation were called down. “He likely wants you to overthink everything, to torment you in this way as his final act.”

I breathed a laugh, raising our joined hands slowly to place a gentle kiss atop her knuckles with a nod. She was probably right.

It did not take the Oracles long to convince the restored population of Amaurot that the members of the Convocation were no longer prey to the whispers of Zodiark.

One by one, Gaia extracted the memories in which the tempering had occurred and then followed it with the memory in which the tempering had been broken. Finally, the only ones left were the Paragons and she who had spared us the fate of being Sundered. 

Elidibus had been first. His memories that he recollected being projected included the night he and I had our final discussion before the Summoning. Our uncertainty, how we had tried to do what was best for the city, for its people, for the star as a whole. The night of the Summoning itself came next, and we watched as his mind quickly was taken, unable to resist the might of Zodiark. Finally, he recalled the afternoon of the battle. How he had goaded me, how Zodiark had whispered to him to keep me occupied and he had obeyed. Then there had been the flash of Light and the memory went dark, though the sounds of the battle around continued, muffled and fading in and out. He had been stunned.

I tightened my hand on the Warrior of Light’s, her fingers curling around mine, my breath catching in my throat at the reminder of the past that was not nearly distant enough. She sent reassurances to me, her eyes locked on the memory playing before her. When the image reappeared, the whispering had ceased. We watched as he looked around at his surroundings, as he peered down at his hands, trembling from the realization of what had occurred. When his gaze finally landed on the Warrior of Light, we could hear the strangled cry that escaped him once he understood who she was through her mask. 

Before it could continue, he forced his hand out of Gaia’s, recoiling from her touch and the memory immediately stopped. 

“That’s enough, I’d imagine,” he whispered, though it carried clearly throughout the silent hall. “No need to reopen healing wounds.”

The Emissary stood then, having completed his interview, and stepped down from the interviewing platform, giving the Oracles a small nod.

Gaia cleared her throat. “While we have Altima seated in the stands, having been nominated and brought into her seat recently, she was not present among those who had been tempered. Previously, she was Halmarut, as I’m sure you are all aware.” She paused, exhaling a deep breath. 

“The rumors during the fall of the star were true; one of the Fourteen  _ did _ step down during the deliberations discussing how to stave off the calamitous fate that awaited us. It was she who had refused to agree with the plan brought forth by the Convocation. And since she has already shared memories with us, we do not feel the need to bring her down to confirm her state of mind,” Ryne continued, giving the Warrior of Light a small smile.

“The same cannot be said for the original Altima, whose fragmented soul has yet to be restored to its Unsundered state. With time, we will be able to restore her to completion, but I think it may be safe to assume that there will be similar findings as we have discovered amongst the rest of the Convocation,” Gaia concluded.

“That being said, would Lahabrea please step forward.”

The Speaker rose from where he was seated, making his way down to the platform. When he sat in the seat, he released a deep breath. “Unlike the others, there is no singular moment in which the tempering occurred,” he offered as he took the Oracle’s hand. “It was over a span of months as the star was falling apart. But I will focus on when it was at its worst.”

She nodded, sifting through the memories as he recalled them, furrowing her brow. When she settled on one and began to project it for all of us to see, we were seated in a meeting of the Convocation. 

Not all of the Fourteen were present. This meeting had been called with urgency and little warning, and only those who were available were present. I brought my hand to my chin as I thought back, trying to discern which meeting this may have been. The first one? 

Based on the absence of Elidibus, it seemed likely. He had been present for the subsequent gatherings without fail. Only six of the Fourteen had not been traveling or had prior engagements on this day. Since it was not viewed as an immediate threat to Amaurot, it was decided there was no necessity to recall everyone for the meeting.

_ “Someone should investigate these reports,” Nabriales stated. “I find it hard to believe that such a Beast could exist without one of our own Creating it.” _

_ “I’m inclined to agree,” Emmerololth murmured. “If it was not approved through the Bureau of the Architect, if no such blueprint exists based on Emet-Selch’s recollection and that of his apprentice, this warrants further Convocation involvement. We should dispatch someone to the location.” _

_ “It may be on the same level of complexity of a Masterwork if it is a Creation,” Pashtarot said quietly, looking to Lahabrea who had been silent. _

_ Suddenly, whispering could be heard, coaxing him to speak up, commanding that he volunteer to go investigate the Beast. _

_ “I will go,” he said obediently, once the whispering became insistent and threatening. It seemed to calm momentarily and the Speaker exhaled a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly.  _

_ “I wonder if I should go as well,” I said, my hand on my chin. The whispering could be heard once more when I spoke and Lahabrea tensed again. His gaze slid to me. “If only to discern if I can detect any particular signatures of anyone within my department. There are few within our city who are capable of such Creation single-handedly, and between Lahabrea’s team and my own, we account for most of them. If it is none of them, we will have to investigate further.” _

_ “I hardly think it necessary for two of our number to-” Mitron started, but the rest of his sentence was muffled when the whispering grew angry without warning. _

_ ‘We must convince him,’ it said, seemingly frantic. ‘He is my chosen. He is my champion. He must be convinced. I leave this task to you. Bring him with you. The two of you alone.’ _

_ Lahabrea’s gaze slid to Igeyorhm’s empty seat, his jaw clenching. ‘Do not fail me or she will suffer. Do not fail me or she will perish.’ _

_ “Emet-Selch will come,” he said finally, interrupting the conversation with his loud tone as the whispering waned for a moment, seemingly appeased. “He is correct that his insight would be invaluable.” _

_ I shifted in my seat but nodded. “If the Beast is seeming to target the crops, lingering by the vegetation and tormenting the farmers, perhaps Halmarut should-” _

_ “No,” Lahabrea interrupted when the whispering grew aggressive once more at the mention of Persephone. It cursed at her Light, commanding that Lahabrea was to pull me away from its poisoning or else He would not spare his loved ones. “No, that will not be necessary. She is busy traveling, there is no need to recall her.” _

_ “I hate to be the one to suggest secrecy,” Nabriales muttered. “But perhaps we should keep this between the six of us, until we know more. If one of our own is responsible, it would be prudent not to sound the alarm. Perhaps the Emissaries can be made privy, but no one else.” _

_ “By the same logic,” I started with a sigh, crossing my arms over my chest. “It could be one of the six of us. It could be me or Lahabrea for all you know, and you are sending us to investigate. I am opposed to keeping this a secret. Especially since my soulmate is-” _

_ “You said when she was nominated that such a bond would not interfere with your duties,” Nabriales interrupted and I clenched my jaw. “It would be best for the peace of Amaurot.” _

_ Artemis shifted uncomfortably from her position standing beside my seat. After a moment, she leaned in to whisper into my ear. I gave her a small nod. _

_ “If it is true that you are responsible for the Beasts, your involvement will come to light eventually,” Emmerololth said softly. “I hesitate to say it, but I believe I am in accord with Nabriales.” _

_ “It is alarming that we would even bring to question the integrity of any of the Fourteen,” I replied coolly. “To hide such things from each other will cause naught but distrust amongst us. It is unprecedented and unacceptable by the very nature of this council.” _

_ “This situation is also unprecedented, my friend,” Mitron murmured, his hand coming to his chin. “I understand your concern and I share them, and I am sure that the others are not insinuating that we are accusing one of our own, but until the two of you can confirm it was none of the Fourteen… best to err on the side of caution. It would only be a temporary thing.” _

_ “All in favor of keeping this between we six until they return from their investigation?” _

The memory faded. I could feel a spark of realization course through the Eternal Bond, and the Warrior of Light’s hand tightened on my own.

“You didn’t want to hide it,” she whispered sadly. “I made the assumption that you chose to but…”

I ran my thumb along her knuckles gently as palpable sadness filled our connection. “It’s alright. I honestly should have just broken protocol and told you sooner,” I replied with a soft sigh. “One of my many regrets.”

The following memories showed the days leading up to the completion of the tempering and it became clear to me just how slow and torturous the process had been. We watched as Lahabrea worked to convince Elidibus to keep the Emissary of Light out of the initial meetings, worked on convincing us that Zodiark was the key to our salvation. He would return to the Akadaemia where the statue that was the alleged prototype he had designed would glow dimly as He whispered to him, slowly twisting his mind further into the Darkness, until finally, the words the Speaker used were no longer his own.

And finally, we were shown the moment in which the tempering had broken. When he and Igeyorhm had been defeated by the Warrior of Light. We watched as he was seemingly unfazed by the banishment of his love’s soul through the use of the white auracite and the eye of Nidhogg, and the subsequent conversation with the Thordan VII. 

It was clear when Lahabrea began to resist the call of Zodiark. The whispering began insisting that Igeyorhm was loyal, that she would be restored, that there was nothing to fear so long as he remained. Then the words grew threatening, that she would be banned to Oblivion forever, that he would share her fate. And when the archbishop transformed himself into the god-king, swinging his blade with a burst of pure aether, the whispering came to a halt.

The Speaker slid his hand slowly out of the Oracle’s hand then, the hall silent. The hero had averted her gaze while the memories she had been present for were played, her breathing heavy as she reconsidered her actions knowing now what she did, sorrow filling her as her breathing grew unsteady. I shook my head, wrapping my arm around her to pull her into my side, pressing my lips to her forehead for a moment as I moved my hand up and down her arm in an attempt to comfort her. She did not know the truth then, I insisted.

Igeyorhm, seated several seats to the left of us, stood and came to kneel before her, taking her hands. “I do not blame you,” she whispered fervently. “I can see how angry you are with yourself, my friend, but just know that neither of us holds anything against you. Any of us would have done the same in your position.”

The Warrior of Light exhaled shakily, nodding slowly. “Thank you,” she replied as Igeyorhm lifted a hand to wipe the tear that had snuck out from behind my beloved’s mask. She stood then, wrapping her arms around the hero for a moment before returning back to her seat as Lahabrea came to retake his own beside her.

“And now the man of the hour,” Cronus chimed in, breaking the silence of the hall, his tone containing a hint malice. I doubted anyone noticed it was there besides myself and Hythlodaeus, the two of us knowing him better than anyone else in the hall. “Come, let us see just how innocent our Architect truly was.”

My beloved tensed beside me, her hand shooting out to stop me as I went to stand, her mind racing with all the possible things he could be trying to accomplish by being present here. I placed my hand atop hers, patting it gently before I took hold of it to place her hand back upon her lap.

“It’s alright,” I said quietly before I went down to the platform to take my seat beside the Oracles.

As I offered my hand to the Oracle of Darkness, Cronus crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I am curious how this played out for Zodiark’s  _ chosen,  _ as I’m sure the whole of Amaurot is,” he said. “Though I can only wonder how you’ll be to prove that it  _ wasn’t _ you and the Speaker creating the Beasts that led to the fall of Amaurot. I read the reports, and while it’s true that your word  _ should _ be trusted, who’s to say you didn’t fabricate your findings?”

I raised a brow, looking at Gaia and Ryne to discern if I was to entertain his question or not. Ryne sighed, but nodded curtly. 

“While I can show the memory of our ventures to the various cities to investigate the many Beasts prior to the one that first attacked Amaurot, I can only imagine that will not be sufficient for you. Since you appear to be questioning my honesty and my integrity,” I said, my tone flat and disinterested. “Regrettably, since the Beasts are no more, there is no way to prove it at this current juncture.”

Whispers broke out amongst those viewing the trial and subsequent interviews.

“However, it may be worth mentioning that we saw the Beasts appear out of the ground during the recent conflict at Carteneau,” Ryne offered. “Emet-Selch was not fighting alongside those loyal to Zodiark at that time and thus would not have had a hand in their creation. It stands to reason that if he did not create them now, he did not create them  _ then _ either.”

Her logic seemed to quell the unrest that had spread amongst those in attendance, if only by a small amount.

“At any rate,” Gaia said. “We are here to show that his mind is not controlled my Zodiark, not call into question his integrity as the Architect. I do not think there is any doubt that he did what he believed was right for Amaurot based on the memories that have already been presented by others amongst the Convocation.”

“Oh, I am sure his mind is quite free of Zodiark’s control. They all are, but  _ he _ is the chosen. The  _ champion _ ,” Cronus all but sneered. “I wonder if, perhaps, the people of Amaurot deserve more of an investigation into him simply for this fact alone.”

I frowned, my eyes sliding to his finally for the first time since I had taken my seat. “What, exactly, are you getting at, Cronus?”

“My understanding,” he started, words dripping with arrogance. He was plotting something, and it was going exactly as he had planned thus far. “Is that you were quite the obedient pawn for your Lord Zodiark. So much so that you even faced your soulmate. I witnessed it myself, your detachment for her in favor of your loyalty to Him. You tried to kill her. Should you, too, not be on trial then? For attempted murder just as I?”

“By that same logic,” Lahabrea called from the stands, silencing the murmurs that broke out once more. “The entire Convocation is guilty of murder, including the Warrior of Light. We have all killed throughout this war.”

“Ah, interesting,” Cronus replied. “And yet I am to be banished to the Underworld…”

“For the murder of one of our own during a time of  _ peace, _ ” Igeyorhm said, hatred coating her every word. “Hythlodaeus was killed by your actions before the war between Zodiark and Hydaelyn even existed. The world changed after the Summoning. Our society was one of peace and you violated it, corrupting it from within.”

“One could also argue that the deaths that we have caused are not the same,” Mitron commented. “As the Ascians for Zodiark, the deaths we caused were of Sundered souls. It was a seemingly necessary step to restore the world, to restore everyone’s souls to completeness. The morality of such actions can be called into question, of course, but I believe that actions committed while under the command of a god, unable to resist the orders, is another matter entirely.”

“Yes, yes,” Cronus cooed, and I could tell he was pleased that the conversation was going just as he wanted it. “These are all very good points. Very well, let us disregard the actions that occurred while tempered, because your mind was not your own. That is the point of this entire ordeal, is it not? To prove that you are of sound mind to continue your roles as the esteemed Convocation.” 

When the Convocation in the stands appeared to relax, appeared mollified, he leaned back in his seat before continuing. “But Emet-Selch should  _ not _ have been tempered while training on the Fourth shard. And yet he very nearly-”

“Don’t you dare,” the Warrior of Light hissed, interrupting his words. “If you somehow witnessed what occurred on that day, you should know exactly what transpired and to use it against him-”

“Oh but I don’t know  _ exactly _ what transpired, my dear,” he said and I could feel her revulsion at his words course through me. “I merely heard that he attempted to kill you, yet again. Word travels fast.” He paused, the smug smile never once leaving his lips. 

“Why not elaborate, Emet-Selch? What happened on that day that you could not control yourself and nearly hurt your  _ beloved _ soulmate? Or perhaps…” He paused, a cold smirk spreading so far it reached his eyes. “You could  _ show _ us. I’m sure the people of Amaurot would like to know. Would you not?” 

He looked towards the crowd that had grown silent as the conversation went on and I clenched my hands into fists on my lap.

“I will not,” I said and whispers broke out around us once more. “I refuse to show such a memory. It is within my right to refuse-”

“I wonder why that is,” he prodded, tilting his head in mock confusion, the grin _ finally _ leaving his face. “Something to hide, perhaps? It does not look good for you to hide things, Emet-Selch. Have you learned nothing?”

I sighed, pursing my lips. From my peripheral vision, I could see my beloved shaking her head as she could feel my mind churning with the inevitable decision that followed. When I looked back at the Oracles, I lifted my hand. Gaia nodded, trying to keep her expression neutral, but her eyes shone with tears that threatened to spill as she accepted it. She began accessing the memory of that moment, her hand trembling slightly as she watched before she exhaled and projected it for the hall to see.

I looked down at my lap, tightly shutting my eyes as the memory of the training played out, listening as the words I spoke to her echoed around us. As the opening presented itself, when she moved too slowly and I pinned her to the wall, the whispering that had been dormant kicked up, violently commanding that I end her then. That she was a nuisance, a menace, that our world would be better off without her. The sounds of the others around us were muffled, Zodiark’s words predominant in my mind, I could hear Y’shtola call my name urgently. 

And then, as I fought against His words, as I realized what I was doing, it went silent. Reduced to nothing more but a hum in the background. The memory continued, the duel between myself and Lahabrea beginning and with my transformation, the whispering began anew. Trying to convince me to return to Him, convince me that she would be spared. I tensed as it played out in my mind, gripping Gaia’s hand tightly and she raised her other hand to place it reassuringly on my shoulder. 

When Zodiark’s vision of the final battle flashed through my mind, I could feel my face contort with the pain of the reminder, barely healing wounds slowly reopening as if the sutures holding me together were being removed one by one. My breathing became labored, my body began to shake.

“That’s enough,” the Oracle of Light said, her hand coming to rest atop my own. Her counterpart slowly slid her fingers from mine, allowing my hand to drop back to my lap. “There is no reason for such a memory to play out. We are aware of how temperings take place through the memories shown by the Speaker. To allow it to continue further is merely to torment him and those who were present on that day.”

Cronus chuckled, the sound laced with barely concealed disappointment. “Very well, Oracle. One could call into question if you are being impartial by impeding us from witnessing the truth, but I believe we have seen enough. We saw how easily his mind was claimed, twisted to the point of inflicting damage upon the one soul he claims to care for above all else. Who are we compared to her? Nothing.”

After taking a moment to regain my composure, I slowly opened my eyes. “What he says is true. I did nearly cause significant harm to Altima. But I was…” I paused, shaking my head, knowing full well the next words I spoke would possibly be my undoing. “Lord Zodiark had been trying to regain control. He was succeeding, as you all witnessed, but ultimately failed once the Blessing of Light was strengthened as protection from His influence. There is not much else to know about that day.”

Cronus was silent for a moment as he regarded me, a slow grin spreading across his lips once more. “ _ Lord _ Zodiark, is it?”

I clenched my jaw and his grin widened. 

“What a loyal puppet you are,” he mocked and I could feel my anger building steadily. “Truly, a worthy champion of Zodiark. How is it that He was able to wrest such control over you while you were supposedly protected?”

I looked down at my hands. “ _ Zodiark _ is able to reach me regardless of protection. Though He was too weak to take control until the protection given through the Eternal Bond was absent.”

“Fascinating. So if He wanted to… He could reach you right this very moment? If your soulmate were out of the question to provide you with this alleged protection, He could seize control of your mind? And why is that?”

“I fail to see where this line of questioning will lead,” Ryne interjected, a deep frown on her lips. “We all witnessed Zodiark’s cleansing.” Beside her, Gaia nodded, steeling herself. 

“You are not in a position to be questioning him, to begin with,” the Oracle of Darkness said. “We allowed your initial questions because they seemed to be in line with what the people of Amaurot would have wanted to know, but this is clearly a personal vendetta.”

“You wound me, Oracle. I would never have a personal vendetta against my own apprentice. Though, I wonder if, since I have known him since he was a child, it could be within our interests as a population that I am allowed to continue to question our dear Architect. Truly, I only wish to discover the truth for the  _ people _ of our wonderful city,” Cronus continued as he gestured to the crowd, obviously pleased with himself in his tone and body language. Many of those seated in the stands nodded along with his words.

He had seized control of the interview, and he knew it. Based on the frowns on the Oracles' faces, they had realized it as well. If they intervened any more, their objectivity would be called into question. There was no precedence, no statute stating he could not be the one to ask these things of me. 

He crossed his arms over his chest, a smug smirk spreading as he let the silence hang in the air for a moment before he finally broke it.

“Besides, why would I have a vendetta against him? My dear apprentice was so very helpful in hiding my secret for all of those years. Truly, a mentor could not ask for a better student.”

My eyes snapped up to him and I narrowed them, the anger I felt a mixture of my own and that of the Warrior of Light’s. She stood from her seat abruptly, nearly knocking the chair over from the force of her movement. 

“You are a  _ liar _ ,” she bit out as the Amaurotines in the room began to murmur amongst themselves, discussing that which had been revealed. “He knew  _ nothing _ of your secret.”

“A liar, am I? I have memories to prove it, you see. But I believe, perhaps, that is a subject to discuss after the more pressing matter,” he crooned. “And that is,  _ why _ is it that Zodiark can reach you?”

“You know the answer to that,” I replied with a sigh, sitting back in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest. “I see no reason I should voice it. You heard it for yourself from Zodiark Himself through Lahabrea's memories.”

“Zodiark’s corruption is what led to the destruction of the star,” a voice called out from the crowd. “If you are his champion, if he has chosen you, then perhaps…” the Amaurotine trailed off, unsure how to finish his thought.

“Then perhaps you are not fit to be the Architect,” Cronus finished. “Perhaps, since you noticed the depletion of the aether, since you  _ knew _ something was wrong and yet turned a blind eye to it… you are not worthy of your position.

“This was your doing, Emet-Selch. You came to me, asking for advice. You  _ knew _ the truth, you had witnessed it for yourself with the Sight. If anything, you knew it more clearly than I ever could. You are just as guilty as I am, if not more,” Cronus continued from his seat, his smug grin gone, replaced instead by a mask of apparent sincerity. 

His plan was coming to fruition, he had nearly won over the people in the room, turned them against me. I sighed as the energy in the room changed, as the distrust towards me grew palpable with each word that he spoke. Master manipulator, indeed.

“For the fall of the star. For the death of your dear friend Hythlodaeus. For the loss of all of Amaurot’s people in a war for  _ your _ god who has declared that you are His champion. How can you prove that He will not take control of you when He next wishes to feed His own greed? How can you prove the city will be safe with you? You cannot. You are so afraid of Him, of His power over you, that you refuse even to share the memories. I believe, for the safety of the star, for the wellbeing of Amaurot… that you and I should meet the same fate.”

I glanced around the room, watching as chaos broke out, some of the citizens agreeing with Cronus, and others arguing against them, trying to defend the Convocation, myself included. I watched as the Fourteen sat, tensely waiting for the opportune moment to speak up, trying to decide what to say to regain control of the room. Elidibus turned to say something to Lahabrea who shook his head. Igeyorhm slumped in her seat, bringing her hands up to her face, shaking her head.

After a moment, I exhaled a slow breath that I had been holding. 

“You are absolutely correct,” I said, speaking loud enough to cut through the heated discussion that had broken out in the hall. Nearly immediately, the room went still once more. “I am at fault. And I spent every day for the last dozen millennia trying to atone for my poor decisions.

“I was young and naive. It would be easy for me to try to point fingers, to say I made my decisions with misinformation, that I did the best I could with what I knew. But I could have done more to confirm my intel, I could have done more to question what I was told, to confirm that which I  _ saw _ changing in the aether of the star. I could have instated restrictions, I could have done more to preserve the star. I did none of those things. I blindly trusted and it cost us our home.”

I returned my gaze to Cronus, seemingly at a loss for words with his jaw dropped. He had undoubtedly expected me to lash out, to prove that I was unfit for office by displaying violence, by getting angry and irrational. “You’re right, Cronus. And if the people of Amaurot agree with you, I am ready and willing at this moment to step down. It was an honor to be the Architect for the short duration prior to the Summoning, and would that I could go back and make better choices, to protect Amaurot and her people from the Doom.”

With a sigh, I lifted my hands to my mask, slowly removing it from my face. “If I am given the opportunity, I would want nothing more than to spend the next several hundreds of years making amends, doing what I can for Amaurot and her people to thrive. But if it is best, if the people do not believe their city safe in my hands, then I will pass the privilege on to another. Without hesitation.”

The hall was silent. Several moments passed without a sound. Finally, Elidibus spoke.

“Before he was made the Architect, there was a prophecy of a soul who would build the city to its peak, and of its equal who would save it from its darkest hour,” he said quietly. “It is clear the soul who saved us is that of Altima. Her soulmate, her equal, is the man who currently holds the seat of Emet-Selch. If we are to believe in such prophecies, and thus far they have proven true…”

“Then logic dictates that Hades is the soul who will build the city to greatness,” Hythlodaeus continued with a smile in his voice. “Since he did not have the opportunity  _ prior _ to the Doom, it must mean that he will do great things with our city from here on out. Would you not agree?”

I felt the atmosphere of the room change. The people began nodding their head in agreement and relief flooded the bond as the Warrior of Light heard the whispers being spoken around her. The two Oracles turned, whispering amongst themselves.

“Regarding the matter of Emet-Selch's state of mind, we Oracles have determined that he is free of Zodiark's tempering,” Ryne stated loudly as she turned back to address the crowd, regaining command of the room. “Regarding his involvement in the corruption of the Zodiark that ultimately led to the destruction of the star, we do not believe there to be sufficient proof for such an accusation.”

“None of the memories provided by any of those who were examined today can corroborate such a claim, and as such we will dismiss it,” Gaia continued, gesturing at an Amaurotine to seize Cronus. “If the time comes in which evidence has been brought forth against him, we will re-evaluate. As such, the only soul to be sent to the Underworld will be that of Cronus.”

As Cronus was escorted out of the room, fuming and muttering under his breath, I could not help but breathe a sigh of relief, shaking my head in disbelief that somehow, we had managed to thwart his final act. 

But somewhere, deep within me, I found myself filled with sadness as I watched him leave. This was the man who had been a father to me when my own had shown no interest, the man who trained me to harness my magic where my own guardians shied away from that which they did not understand. 

Had it all been a ruse? Had he always been this monstrously bitter man who did not fit in with the ideals of the rest of our society? When did he begin to change? If I had noticed it happen, could things have been different? Would he have been saved?

When the hall had been vacated except for the Fourteen and our closest friends, I approached Hythlodaeus with a soft smile on my face, pushing aside that which began to race through my mind.

“I appreciate the vote of confidence, my friend,” I said as I placed the mask upon my face once more. “But did you consider that perhaps I  _ wanted _ the chance to rest by stepping down?”

“I don’t believe that for one second,” Hythlodaeus retorted, leaning back in his seat, exhaling a deep breath as he finally relaxed. “You live for planning and plotting, and want nothing more than to continue doing so for Zodiark knows how long. If you wish to rest, I’m sure something can be arranged, but the position of Emet-Selch is yours. For the foreseeable future, I’m afraid.”

“There  _ has _ to be something less peaceful to do about Cronus,” Alisaie muttered, crossing her arms over her chest with a frown as she watched him walk down the hall with the Oracles behind him as they went to the room to enact his sentence. “An eternity of torment or something.”

“I am inclined to agree with you wholeheartedly, Alisaie,” I said, following her gaze. “Unfortunately, this is the punishment that is in line with our beliefs as a society.”

“Will you tell me when you recognize his soul upon his rebirth?” she asked. “If I’m a teacher or a mentor of some sort, I’ll find ways to torment him that way.”

“Alisaie,” her brother admonished. “That child will be innocent, regardless of the soul it possesses.”

She groaned, rolling her eyes. “Alright,  _ alright _ . But the  _ moment _ that child appears to be turning into the same greedy, monstrous person…”

When we finally returned to the apartments at the end of the day, I could feel the Warrior of Light’s mind churning with a variety of things that had occurred to her during the interviews. She sighed, climbing into the bed next to me, curling herself against me as her hand lay on my abdomen.

When the minutes passed and she still hadn’t told me what was bothering her, I reached for the lamp at the bedside table and shut the light off, sliding my eyes shut with the darkness of the room. She sat up and I could feel her gaze on me, feel the confusion race through the tether. 

“You aren’t even going to ask?” she prompted after a few more minutes passed and I cracked an eye open at her. 

“I figured you’d tell me when you’re ready to tell me, my dearest. Since you did not seem prepared to discuss it, I simply figured I’d get some rest,” I replied, my tone light. “That, and I knew you’d react this way. I needed the amusement after such an exhausting day.” 

She scoffed as she shoved me roughly, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest. “Maybe I won’t tell you then,” she muttered, peering over her shoulder at me.

“Very well, suit yourself,” I replied nonchalantly, turning over onto my side and shutting my eyes once more. “Good night then, my beloved.”

I could feel her staring daggers into my back and a smile slowly crept on my lips. Stubborn until the end, it would seem.

After a few moments, I sighed, opening my eyes and peering over my shoulder at her. “Go on then. I’m all ears. What’s bothering you?”

“I…” she paused, sighing. “Can you sit up, please? Or roll back over so I can lay back down?” I arched a brow, but obliged, rolling back towards her, outstretching my arm. She pursed her lips before laying down on her side once more as I wrapped my arm around her. She was silent for a few more minutes, her mind churning.

“You want to step down,” I commented finally, breaking the silence and she tensed before she tilted her head to look up at me, her eyes narrowed.

“You snooped,” she accused and I chuckled, shaking my head. 

“No, but your mood shifted the moment I suggested that  _ I  _ step down. That’s when your mind started tossing and turning some unknown idea. I made a guess. The correct one, it seems.” 

She hummed, readjusting herself once more to curl into my side before she nodded. “It’s not my seat, to begin with,” she stated with a sigh. “Once Altima is restored, she should have a seat to return to.”

“So take Halmarut back,” I suggested. “I doubt the others would be opposed.”

“I don’t… think I want to,” she mumbled, burying her face into my side. “I just want to  _ rest _ . No responsibilities. I’ve had so many lives of being this hero that everyone turns to and I just…”

“Alright. So don’t,” I agreed and she perked up immediately, leaning upon her arm to peer at my expression, to take the measure of my sincerity. I shrugged my free shoulder. “I’ll be taking a break for however long. Hythlodaeus agreed to take my place and continue training Alisaie in my stead. It could be a couple of hundred years before I feel ready to return. We’ll see.”

“Alphinaud would make a good replacement, I think,” she whispered after a minute passed, relief flooding our bond once she realized I truly wasn’t upset that she wanted to leave the Convocation. I nodded slightly as she returned to her previous position.

“We can make the suggestion at the next meeting.”

When her mind continued to race despite the conclusion of the conversation, I sighed once more, pressing my lips to her forehead. “There’s more, I take it.”

“I need to go see the leaders of the alliance,” she whispered. “I wanted to go tomorrow… will you come with me?”

I furrowed my brow, but nodded. “Whatever would you need to speak to them for?”

“Just some loose ends,” she replied with a soft sigh, her fingers tracing lazy patterns on my skin. “We never conveyed our intention to some of our allies and I just want to make sure they  _ all _ understand. The Warrior of Light and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn are no more.”

When we woke in the morning, the Warrior of Light reached out to the Lord Commander of Ishgard, asking if he could gather the rest of the leaders to meet about a pressing matter. She asked him to gather them on behalf of himself, rather than reveal it was her request. She had explained briefly her intentions with such a gathering, and he seemed to understand her rationale relatively easily. Despite the sadness that such a request undoubtedly brought him, he readily agreed, and I found myself thankful that she had made such a true friend in her travels.

It was revealed in their brief discussion that most of the leaders of the nations had thankfully remained relatively close to Mor Dhona, and agreed to meet at the camp we had set up on the battlefield. When we arrived, earlier than the scheduled meeting time, she cloaked herself to hide from their view, handing me a ninja tool. I arched a brow. 

“It’ll make you invisible too,” she explained. “It’s my newest Creation.”

“I hardly need-”

“Can you just  _ try _ it for me, instead of acting like these tools are an affront to your magical abilities?” she muttered with a hint of exasperation and I sighed before activating the tool. Within moments, I could feel her excited triumph through our tether and I knew it had been successful. 

“They can still hear us, though,” I mused. “So if we speak while they arrive, they’ll know.”

_ But they can’t hear us now, can they? _

I rolled my eyes, watching as her soul moved about the tent before finally settling on a seat in the very corner, urging me to come and join her.

When the tent flap finally opened, we watched from the corner as the Lord Commander peeked his head in, surveying the tent for a moment before exhaling a deep breath. He entered warily, no doubt sensing the presence of  _ someone _ within the tent, but since he was unable to see us, he took his seat, his posture tense.

Soon the others entered, and once they had all gathered, they looked at him expectantly.

“I called us here regarding the Warrior of Light,” he said finally, playing the part she had asked of him to perfection. “There have been mixed reports on her fate and I believe we should set the record straight.”

The Prince of Doma frowned, exchanging a look with his bodyguards before looking back at the Lord Commander with an arched brow. “So what is the official story then?”

“Officially, she and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn perished.”

The Ul’dahn representative furrowed his brow. “Some of my soldiers claim they saw her fall, that she was present on the battlefield. But others have claimed she saved them and they saw her alive and well.”

“That’s impossible,” the Prince stated with a sigh. “She was never even meant to be present on the battlefield. My understanding is, as far as we are supposed to know, she and her friends died prior to the final battle.”

The Lord Commander nodded. “That’s correct. We fought alongside the Twelve. If any of the soldiers are spreading such information that the Warrior of Light was present in that battle, we need to clarify that they are misinformed.” 

The lalafellin leader of the Immortal Flames frowned deeply but nodded slowly.

I could feel my beloved’s relief at her friend’s words and she exhaled a breath, removing her cloaking and I did the same soon after. When they saw her, smiles spread across their faces and a few of them stood at the sight of her.

“It’s good to see you again, my friend,” the Elder Seedseer said with a soft smile. “I heard what transpired at the end of the battle, though I regret that I had not been there to see if I could lend my aid. But I am relieved to see that you are well.”

The hero responded with a soft smile of her own, shaking her head slightly. “There was likely nothing that healing magic could have done for me at that point.”

The admiral nodded her understanding. “A miracle then, that you are still among us. Thank the Twelve.”

“Officially, she is  _ not _ among us,” the Lord Commander said as a reminder, his tone solemn as he looked at his friend with a frown. “She did not survive. None of them did.”

"But… we should tell the world of your triumph!” the Ul’dahn said suddenly, approaching her quickly, throwing his arms out wide in his excitement. “I don’t see why we should hide that you survived, when you were the one to-” 

She shook her head quickly. “No, you mustn’t.” She watched as his expression fell and she sighed, struggling to continue, to speak the next words. 

I wrapped my arm around her, trying to encourage her to continue but her chin trembled slightly and she shook her head. With a nod, I looked back towards her friends. “Let the Warrior of Light die,” I said quietly. 

“What?!” the admiral stood from her seat, taking a step forward as the hero averted her gaze. 

_ This is my chance, _ she thought sadly.  _ My chance to rest. _

I exhaled a breath through my nose, rubbing my hand up and down her arm.  _ Tell them, my beloved. They must hear it from you. _

After a moment, she sighed, looking back at them sadly. “Should the people find out the Warrior of Light and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn were the ones to bring down a _ god _ , what do you think will happen?” She paused a moment, looking at them in turn, watching as realization lit in their eyes. “To escape the fanaticism, the worshiping… let them believe they were saved by the Twelve. Let the rest of us die.”

“But…” The representative from Ala Mhigo started softly, her eyes downcast. “No one got the chance to say their goodbyes…” 

The Warrior of Light frowned, exhaling a slow sigh. “Lyse…” 

“You may hold a funeral if you wish, but you must erect no statues, commission no paintings,” I stated quietly. 

The hero nodded then, pursing her lips, trying to remember anything else that could spark the formation of a primal. “Do not provide any semblance of a physical form. Nothing that can be worshipped. Please, just… let our faces be lost with the passage of time.”

“A plain, simple gravestone then,” the Sultana said, her hand coming to her chin. “With naught but your names. I must confess I feel that you and yours deserve greater than this, but if it is what you wish, then we will comply.”

Slowly, they came to understand. After some heartfelt words and exchanges, she said that she would try to visit them discreetly from time to time, but deep down the both of us knew she would be unable to. If even one person outside of this meeting were to see her, the truth would be revealed.

Better to vanish without a trace.

Days later, after we returned to Amaurot to tie up loose ends, we gathered at a cafe with all of our friends for lunch.

“Can we visit, at least?” Alisaie asked with a sigh. “Hythlodaeus said he’s stricter than you are, and I think I may need a place to hide.”

I sighed. “I suppose if you must.”

“I’ll be visiting frequently enough that it won’t be a sufficient hiding place, I’m afraid,” Hythlodaeus remarked with a chuckle. “I must give him periodic updates, as interim Architect, while he’s off doing whatever it is he’ll be doing for the next century or two.”

“Who knows?” I murmured with a shrug. “Maybe we’ll return with six children. We’ll see.”

The Warrior of Light spit out the sip of her drink, coughing from her surprise. “ _ Six _ ?”

“I thought you were just going to relax. Get a tan, maybe,” Igeyorhm mused, arching her brow as she moved to pat the hero’s back. “Six children. Huh. Better get started, I suppose.” 

“Children amongst immortals is very rare,” Lahabrea murmured, bringing a hand to his chin. “How long are you intending to stay away to conceive six times?”

“Aaand nevermind,” Alisaie muttered. “I will decidedly  _ not _ visit any time soon. If you’re trying for six children I would rather not interrupt.”

“Why are you all talking about me having all these children as if I’m not even here?” the hero said under her breath and I smirked, pressing my lips to her temple.

“Fine, we start with one, and see how it goes,” I said with finality, wrapping my arm around her to give her a squeeze before I released her once more, turning my attention back to the meal that was placed in front of me.

Once night had fallen and we had said our goodbyes, the two of us stepped into a portal together, hands twined together. When we emerged on the other side, we were outside a small house by the sea. The waves crashed upon the shore, the only illumination afforded by the moon reflecting on the water. 

She took a moment to take in her surroundings, her eyes wide. When she finally looked up at me, I reached for the door handle, pushing the door open slowly. “I recruited the aid of Lahabrea to enchant it so we won’t be found by mortals, at least for a hundred years or so.”

“And Hythlodaeus insisted he decorate since he’ll be visiting often enough,” I muttered with a sigh. “Though I managed to request a fireplace, at the very least.”

She nodded slowly, her gaze sliding down towards the entryway of the house, peering inside. Though she had yet to speak, I could feel the emotions that coursed through her as if they were my own. When she finally took a step forward to cross the threshold, her mind raced with wonderment and excitement, relieved to have a small corner of the world in which the two of us could just  _ be _ . 

As she took in the sound of the sea, the smell of the saltwater air, her eyes fluttered shut and a smile crossed her lips. “Just like old times,” she whispered.

I nodded, walking up behind her as the door shut behind us with a _ click _ . Leaning forward, I placed my chin on her shoulder, my arms wrapping around her waist.

“Only this time,” I murmured, a shiver running through her body when I turned to place a soft kiss over where her heart thrummed rapidly beneath her skin. “We can stay as long as we want.”

“I have you all to myself,” I whispered as I pulled her flush against me, dragging the tip of my nose against the length of her neck slowly. 

“That sounds amazing,” she whispered as she sighed contentedly, her body relaxing against mine, her head rolling back to rest against my shoulder. “No intrusions.”

I hummed against her skin with a slow nod, dragging one of my hands up slowly along the length of her body as I trailed slow kisses up to her ear. 

“No interruptions,” I said, speaking softly into her ear as my hand reached the other, gently plucking the linkpearl from within and placing it on the table beside us. She breathed a laugh as I bent down, lifting her into my arms before carrying her to the bedroom.

“Just you and I,” I continued as I pressed my lips to hers, slowly placing her down upon the mattress, climbing onto it to hover above her, kissing her slowly, deeply. I pulled back after a moment, my lips less than an ilm from hers. “For eternity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my final chapter! It has been a wonderful adventure with all of you and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading. I am honored to have been part of this. Thank you a million trillion times to Eliniel for even agreeing to do this all those months ago. You've saved me in more ways than you know <3. And thank you to all of you reading for your comments and your support.
> 
> I love you all so very much. Thank you for everything (including the good wishes for my schooling and my health! You're all so sweet and it made my day reading such positivity in the comments even when I was exhausted and could barely function!) ;_; I don't know what else to say. Hades and I will see you around soon, though! ;)
> 
> \- Crystal (lakesideminuet)


	93. Epilogue

I woke up in the morning to the feel of featherlight kisses running down my neck and over my shoulder. I hummed drowsily, pressing my backside further into my soulmate. His arm tightened around my waist and he dragged his lips back up, leaving a final kiss just behind my ear before playfully nipping at my earlobe.

“Good morning, my beloved,” he whispered, his breath in my ear causing bumps to rise along my arms and I giggled, burying my face in the pillow. I felt his chest shake with a silent chuckle and he reached to tuck my hair behind my ear. 

I sighed contentedly and lifted my head slightly, twisting my neck so I could catch his lips with mine. It was his turn to hum his approval as I kissed him slowly, passionately, opening my mouth to his so that I could taste him. He inhaled deeply, relishing my scent as he returned my affections, the bond between us open as far as it possibly could, every thought and emotion easily passing between the both of us. 

When he pulled away, I was lying flat on my back as he hovered over me, both of my hands cradling his face as I peered up at him, my expression nothing short of awe as the sun shone through the window behind him, his white hair gleaming brightly in its rays. 

How long had it been now, and I still found him so breathtaking?

He grinned, leaning down, pressing his lips to mine for a short moment.

“Every night when we go to bed,” he started, brushing a whisp of hair out of my eyes as he examined my face. “I never think that I could possibly love you anymore than I already do.” He brought his hand to the side of my face, thumb stroking along my cheek as I hooked my arms under his. He pressed his forehead to mine, closing his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief at our closeness. “But when I awake each morning, I always find that I somehow love you even more.”

I felt my cheeks heat up at his words, at his thoughts.

“Your laugh,” he started again, planting a kiss on my lips. “Your smile.” Another kiss, to my forehead. “The stubborn curl of your hair.” The tip of my nose. I breathed a laugh.

“The mischievous glint in your eyes.” My chin. “The way you look at me when we first wake up…” He slid down in bed a little, placing a final, tingling kiss to the hollow of my throat, lingering so that he could feel the beat of my heart, its pace picking up at his words and his actions.

I reached down and gripped his chin, pulling him back to me, my fingers brushing his long hair back as I searched his amber eyes.

“[I love you with everything I am and everything I have],” I recited, words used many, many times over the myriad of years. Words that had  _ never  _ lost their meaning no matter how many times they were uttered. With his smile, tears spring to the corners of his eyes with the sheer amount of emotion I sent to him. I lifted myself off the pillow to kiss him once more, his arm going around my back to support me. 

“Mommy?” a small voice said from the hallway. We broke away from each other and I breathed a laugh as I beheld the small child that stood in the open doorway, one arm clutching a long, stuffed snake, enchanted to coil around her arm as she hugged it, the other rubbing her eyes, her long, silver hair a mess from sleep. 

“What’s wrong, [my darling]?” I asked and turned to face her as she approached the bed. 

“Can I cuddle with you and daddy?”

“Of course you can, baby,” I said, a smile spreading across my mouth and I leaned down to lift her into our bed as Hades pushed the quilt back. When I set her down, she placed herself between us. 

As we laid back down again, my soulmate pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to her cheek, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles as she wiped it away with her sleeve. My hands went to her sides, fingers tickling her. She squirmed around as her laughs turned to squeals, legs kicking up in the air as we continued. 

Eventually, we dragged ourselves out of bed to begin our day and prepare for the celebration we would be attending that night. 

As I wrapped the traditional kimono around my body, I noticed the apartment was quiet.

Suspiciously so.

“Meli!” I called down the hall as I tightened the colorful obi around my waist. When I didn’t receive an answer, I called again. “Melinoe?”

I heard a snicker come from my bedroom and I headed for the sound. The door stood slightly ajar and I pushed it further open, finding Hades sitting on the bed, a purple ribbon dangling from one hand, our daughter standing between his legs as he attempted to tame her wild hair. 

She giggled again and danced around, the long, hanging sleeves of her outfit swinging around, playfully trying to make his job harder. 

I leaned against the doorframe and crossed my arms, a smile spreading across my lips as I watched. 

Finally, he sighed as long locks of her hair fell from his hands. He shook his head and leaned forward.

“If you want your hair up like your mother’s, you’re going to have to stand still,” he said, quietly. 

“Mommy does it better,” she whined, though the grin remained on her mouth. My chest shook with a silent chuckle. 

“I’ll have you know,” Hades began again, unable to keep the laugh from his voice. “That I was doing mommy’s hair long before you were even a thought in our minds.” When she started wiggling around again, he huffed a laugh. “Okay, I’ll make you a deal.”

“Deal?” she asked, putting a finger to her mouth in thought. Her movement ceased and he gathered her hair in his hands again, brushing his fingers through it to smooth it out.

“If you let me finish, I’ll buy you a treat at the festival.” Meli perked up immediately, turning quickly to face him, her hair easily sliding from between his fingers. He shook his head again, an exasperated chuckle escaping his mouth.

“A crepe?” she asked, excitedly, nearly bouncing up and down, her periwinkle eyes sparkling. 

“Anything you want, [my love], just stand still.”

With a wide, toothy grin, she nodded, obediently turning around so that he could swiftly tie her hair back. When he was finished, he spun her around and inspected his work. He reached up to tuck a stray lock behind her ear, but it immediately popped back out. One side of his mouth tugged upward as he pulled on it. 

“Just like your mother.” She batted his hand away with a giggle and stood on the tips of her toes, leaning in close to him, an expectant look on her face. At her command, he sat forward to meet her and she rubbed her nose against his. 

I couldn’t help the grin that spread across my face. She had him completely wrapped around her little finger, and he knew it.

After a moment, I looked to the clock on the far wall and cleared my throat to get their attention.

“Are you two finished?” I asked from the doorway. “We’re late enough as it is.” Melinoe whirled around at the sound of my voice and ran to me, wrapping her arms around my legs. 

“Daddy did my hair just like yours!” she squealed. I reached down to take her hands, loosening her grip on me so I could kneel down to her level.

“Very pretty,” I complimented and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Daddy did a good job, as he always does.”

My eyes lifted past her to look at my soulmate, his smile soft as he beheld us. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Well, are you coming?”

With a roll of his eyes, he stood from the bed, straightening his obi around his waist. When I went to stand, Meli jumped up and down, arms outstretched. I touched the tip of her nose with my fingertip and she scrunched her nose.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” I said to her, then bent over to lift her from underneath her arms. I set her on my hip as Hades approached. He wrapped an arm around my waist. 

“Ready?” Meli nodded enthusiastically, her ponytail bouncing with the movement of her head. 

A moment later, he opened a portal and led us through to the mortal world, where our friends were already waiting, just outside of the festival. 

“Took you long enough,” Thancred commented with a grin as we approached. “Urianger, Moenbryda, and Hermes have already gone ahead.” He clapped Hades on the back in greeting. My soulmate shrugged, releasing my waist as he laid his arm across the hyur’s shoulders, getting in close with a dramatic sigh.

“I’m afraid Meli wouldn’t sit still while I was trying to tie her hair back,” he said, conspiratorially. I raised a brow and Thancred ducked under his arm, making his way to me. He leaned down to my daughter’s eye level, looking at her curiously. 

“There is absolutely  _ no way _ ,” he began, patting her cheek with his hand. Her cheeks tinged with pink as she giggled. “That this angel could  _ ever _ be at fault. You must be entirely mistaken. Daddy was just doing it wrong, right?” She held her arms out to him and he took her from me.

“You’re right, uncle Thancred,” she said, matter-of-factly with a knowing nod. 

“That’s ‘uncle Lahabrea’ to you,” Poseidon called from somewhere behind us. Multiple laughs filled the air and I reached for Hades’ hand, looking back to find the previous Speaker of the Convocation playfully leaning on Igeyorhm, their eyes locked on each other with smirks on their lips, exchanging silent words between their minds, the bond between them still new.

“Who knew he’d enjoy retirement so much,” I mused and pursed my lips. “Were we ever that ridiculous?” 

“I don’t think-” Hades started.

“You still are,” Alisaie interjected as she walked passed us, a laugh escaping her brother as he followed. He looked back at me and shrugged. With a grin and a shake of my head, we started heading towards the shore, where booths upon booths had been set up with games, food, souvenirs, and crafts.

The festival, officially dubbed The Great Rejoining, took place every year on or near the date of the battle we had fought tooth and nail to win those many years ago. And every year, we participated in one of the many festivals around the star.

I twined my fingers with my soulmate’s as we walked, a small sigh escaping me. He squeezed my hand before releasing it to wrap his arm around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder, letting him feel the myriad of emotions I felt when I thought back to our past. 

He rubbed my arm, pressing his lips to the top of my head, assuring me that we  _ had _ survived and we now had the opportunity to  _ finally _ spend eternity together.

“Mommy?” Meli asked from behind me. I paused and turned as she slid from Thancred’s arms to the ground. “Can I go play with the other children?” Her eyes wandered past me to the water, where many of the mortal children were, chasing and splashing one another in the shallows.

“Of course, [my darling],” I said with a soft smile. “Go have your fun.”

I watched as she ran off to the water, hiking her kimono above her knees as she waded into the surf, laughing and screaming joyfully as she easily joined the fun. With a content sigh, I leaned against Hades side again.

The both of us watched in silence for long moments before Hythlodaeus came up behind us, laying his arms across our shoulders, successfully separating us. I stumbled to the side as he inserted himself between us.

“I have to agree with Alisaie, you know,” he said, heaving a dramatic sigh. “You both spent such a long time with no ones’ company but each others’ and you are  _ still _ joined at the hip! Do either of you  _ ever _ go anywhere by yourselves?”

I scoffed and Hades raised a brow before looking at me.

“You think I’m dramatic,” he said, then motioned his head in our friend’s direction. “You understand where I get it, yes?” 

Finally, with a chuckle and a tight squeeze, he released us, then ran off to bother Hermes for a while. Many of our other friends went their separate ways, as well, to enjoy the festival in their own time.

My soulmate took my hand again and we wandered about, stopping to play the different games and sample the local delicacies. 

When we passed Haurchefant at a game kiosk, I halted to a stop. Hades gave me a quizzical look and I pointed to the older children gathered around his legs, marvelling as he tossed small darts to the back, accurately striking enchanted balloons with each throw.

“Whoa!” one of the boys gasped. When his darts were exhausted, our friend pointed to the prize he wanted. The miqo’te behind the counter nodded, handing him what he’d specified and he turned, distributing the wooden masks to the children surrounding him. They beamed as they stretched the bands over their heads, then broke out into a jovial fight, pretending Haurchefant was the villain of the story. 

He took off running as they followed on his heels, grinning at us as he passed. 

As we approached the end of the aisle, once more close to the water, I spied Melinoe clearly winning whatever game she was playing as she tormented the other children with her proficiency in water magic, summoning and pelting her opponents with large orbs of water, successfully and thoroughly soaking them. Her eyes nearly  _ glowed _ , the color changing as she used her magic. Amusement and pride flitted down the tether to me as we both watched. 

“She’s so beautiful,” I sighed, a smile tugging at my lips. With a hum, Hades leaned down, pressing his lips to my cheek.

“And talented,” he said when he’d straightened again. “At such a level of magic use and not even enrolled at the Akadaemia yet.”  _ She gets it from you, you know _ , he continued through the bond. I huffed a laugh and shook my head. 

_ Like you aren’t talented _ , I thought, pointedly. He crossed his arms over his chest, brows shooting up as he looked down at me.

“Are you saying I’m  _ not _ beautiful?”

A loud laugh escaped me and he broke out into a grin at the sound. Quickly, he reached down, lifting me by the waist. My laughter turned into a squeal of surprise as he swung me around, then pulled me flush against him as his lips met mine in a slow kiss. 

When he set me back down into the sand, Y’shtola joined us. I looked towards our daughter again as they began exchanging words about the events that would take place later tonight when the sun began to set.

Meli’s hair had fallen from her ribbon and was dripping wet as she trudged out of the water, kimono wet and heavy as it hung on her small frame. The children she had been playing with followed her, their energy all but spent now as the day started coming to an end.

When she raised her arm, my smile dropped. I elbowed Hades in the side, interrupting his conversation as she flicked her wrist, a clean, dry towel appearing in her free hand. 

“She may be beautiful and talented, but now, she’s in trouble,” I mumbled as he gave Y’shtola an apologetic wave and followed me towards the shore. 

As we approached, one of the girls she had been playing with watched with wide eyes as Meli began drying her hair.

“Can you make one for me too?” she asked, no shortage of wonderment in her voice. My daughter turned, raising her hand to Create another. 

“Sure, I-”

“Absolutely not!” I called and she froze, the realization that she’d been caught spreading over her. Hades pushed past me to grab her outstretched wrist, forcefully pulling her to the side, away from any prying eyes. 

When we were secluded from most of the mortals, my soulmate knelt in front of her, a frown on his face as he looked at her. She avoided his eyes, looking to the ground with a pout.

“Melinoe,” he said sternly, a small hint of disappointment in his tone. “What have we told you?”

“Not to use Creation magic outside of Amaurot,” she mumbled. I crossed my arms over my chest. 

“And why is that?” I asked her.

She sniffled. “B-because-,” she started, her tiny voice nearly cracking.

“No tears,” I ordered. “Or I will take away your dessert privileges.”

“Tell me why, Meli,” Hades said with a sigh, fingers going under her chin and lifting her head up so she could see the seriousness in his eyes. “Why can’t you use Creation magic outside the city?”

“The mortals cannot know,” she said, quietly. “As the immortals of Mount Parnassus, we regulate the use of Creation magic and if they saw...they would know we are different and worship us as gods.”

“That’s right,” he said, his expression softening. “We want to stay anonymous. That’s why I wear my mask when I officially present myself to them.”

She nodded and I knelt down next to him, reaching to run my hand through her wet hair. “We aren’t mad, [my darling],” I said, a small smile on my lips. “But you  _ have _ to understand. This is… These are the rules that we were entrusted to keep.”

“Given my rank in the Convocation, it’s very important that we lead by example,” Hades said, finishing for me. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I just thought it would be nice to help her.” I reached up to wipe the tears still sitting in the corner of her eyes. 

“And it was nice of you,” I said, gently. “You are a kind and generous and beautiful little girl.” I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “But you know the rules.”

With a sigh, she nodded, her head drooping again. “I’m sorry.” 

Hades stood then, holding his hand out to her. “Now that we’ve had this talk, why don’t we go get something to eat?” She stared at his hand for a few long seconds and breathed a laugh, her mood turning over. She slid her hand into his, then held her free arm out to me.

“And then will you get me a crepe?” she asked cheerfully. 

“Of course, [my love],” he answered her. “After dinner.” Hades’ gaze slid to me for a moment, sending his intentions to me over our bond. A smile spread across my lips and I nodded, lifting her in unison and swinging her between us. 

Meli screamed in delight as we made our way back to the booths to find some dinner. 

With food in hand, we headed for the open theater that would be used later for the official Rejoining ceremony. Urianger was already there, sitting on the edge of the stage, Gaia on the ground below him, surrounded by at least a dozen children. 

We joined Moenbryda and Ryne at the back of the group, amused smiles on their faces.

“What is it?” I asked as Meli sat down on the ground at my feet. I bent over to hand her a dumpling and she started nibbling on it as she listened intently, no matter that it was a story she asked to hear often.

“Urianger is telling the children the story of the Rejoining and the battle against Zodiark,” Ryne mused. Confusion must have crossed my features because Moenbryda leaned behind her, towards me, trying to keep her voice down.

“I made a bet with Gaia,” she began, chest shaking with a laugh she was trying to keep silent. “I don’t think the poor kids will be able to understand a word he says.”

True to her prediction, as the elezen spoke, the children exchanged glances with each other, confused looks crossing their faces.

“Why is he talking like that?” I heard a boy whisper near us. 

Moenbryda coughed, suddenly, hand flying to cover her mouth the mask the obnoxious grin she had on her face and Urianger paused his story, looking at her with a furrowed brow. Ryne reached over, patting the roegadyn on the back. 

“I think Gaia had much more faith in these children than you did,” the Oracle quipped. Moenbryda cleared her throat as she recovered and nodded.

When he began speaking again, even the adults who had begun the gather in the back were whispering amongst themselves as they examined our friend from the corners of their eyes.

“He always talks like that,” Meli’s voice said to the one who talked, though her words seemed to go unnoticed when another child stood from the ground.

“Never could escape the harsh judgement of being different, I guess,” Moenbryda said with a shake of her head.

“Could...Could you please talk like a normal person?” the girl’s sweet, shy voice said as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. 

The elezen stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking  _ almost _ wounded as the girl looked down at the ground, embarrassed. Hades rushed to the front then, trying to stifle his laugh as he patted Urianger on the shoulder and turned to face the children and their parents.

“I’m so sorry about my friend, here,” he started. “He-he can be a little eccentric.” 

Urianger frowned and opened his mouth to argue.

“Now-”

“Ryne,” Hades called over him, looking back towards where we were standing. The Oracle of Light froze, her blue eyes going wide. “Why don’t you tell the story? You’re the best at it, anyhow.” 

“I-I-,” she stuttered, caught completely and thoroughly off-guard. My soulmate smirked at her reaction, the smugness that found its way down the tether telling me it was what he had intended. Finally, she sighed in defeat. “Yes, of course I will.”

I raised a brow in disbelief.

“You can conduct an entire temple full of Amaurotines but speaking in front of children is where you draw the line? Unbelievable.” I teased her as she headed towards the front. She twisted back and rolled her eyes at me before taking a spot next to Urianger and started the story from the beginning.

When she had finished, Melinoe stood again, tugging on the fabric of my outfit, begging for us to take her and get her dessert. 

“Okay, okay,” I acquiesced, taking her hand.

“Daddy has to buy it,” she insisted. “He promised.” I breathed a laugh and looked towards Hades, still leaning against the stage next to Ryne as the young crowd bombarded her with questions about the battle. Gaia stood, placing herself next to her counterpart, happily answering any curious child. I tugged on the bond and he looked up to me, a question in his mind. I motioned with my head for him to follow, holding up our joined hands. The corners of his mouth lifted and he pushed off the stage. 

When Meli had chosen her crepe stand and Hades accepted her rolanberry-and-chocolate treat, we sat at a small, nearby table for customers. She hopped up into his lap, momentarily knocking the wind out of him as she accidentally clubbed him in the stomach as she tried to make herself comfortable.

I chuckled quietly as I watched and he handed the paper cone to her. She settled into him as she ate, the chocolate getting all over her face. He rested his chin onto her shoulder.

“Did you have fun today, [my love]?” he asked, softly. She beamed and nodded enthusiastically. He planted a kiss on her cheek and she giggled. “Good.”

When she was finished, she held the rest of the crepe out to me. “Finished?” I asked her as I took it from her. She nodded again and I tore off a piece, popping it in my mouth as my soulmate went to work, cleaning the chocolate off of our daughter’s face with his thumb. 

I furrowed my brow as I chewed, and hummed when I swallowed. Hades quirked a brow at me as he felt my mind churning. 

“Definitely not better than mine,” I explained to him. A short laugh escaped him.

“How very domestic of you, my beloved.” I rolled my eyes at him. A moment later, a young couple passed us, arm in arm.

“Did you remember to bring the auracite to leave at the shrine?” the woman asked her husband. “Your grandmother’s soul won’t be able to be Rejoined unless we leave it there for the God of the Underworld to collect at the ceremony.” He patted the cloth over his chest.

“No worries,” he assured her. “I have it here. We should probably head over there now.” 

When she nodded, the couple turned to head back to where the theater was.

Hades looked past me, then, as the sun began to set over my shoulder. With a sigh, he stood, setting Meli down on the ground. “I suppose duty calls.”

I gave him a knowing smile as he helped me to my feet. 

“At the very least,  _ this _ part of the job is only one day a year,” I said, trying to comfort him. He leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I breathed him in as he did, the smell of winter air and a burning fire filling my senses so fully that I could almost  _ hear _ the wood crackling in the fireplace. 

“Mm,” I hummed against him, pressing my body flush against his. His arm went around my back as he dipped me backwards. 

When he pulled away, my breath was coming out in short puffs against his face. He reached with his free hand, cupping my cheek. I nuzzled his palm as I opened my eyes to look at him.

_ [I love you, my heart’s gleam], _ his mind said to mine as I locked eyes with him. 

“[I love you too, my night sky],” I said aloud. “But you should get going. We’ll see you at home later, when you’re finished.”

With a nod, he released me and knelt down in front of Meli.

“I fully expect you to not give your mother a hard time tonight,” he started, his voice stern again. “And since tonight is a special occasion, you may stay up until I get home, but you had better be ready for bed the moment I walk in the door.”

“Yes, daddy,” she agreed. He nodded and leaned in, leaving a kiss on her forehead before standing and disappearing through a portal. 

The moment he was gone, I held out my hand for her to take. “Who do you want this year?” She lifted a finger to her chin in thought.

“Uncle Haurchefant!” I huffed a laugh.

“Not that I think he’ll mind, Meli, but...again?”

“He’s the tallest!” 

Well, she did have a point.

“Alright, let’s go find him then, huh?” I asked her, then began leading her back to the big theater we had previously been in.

After the sun had sunk fully under the horizon, paper lanterns all around the festival were lit, casting the kiosks in a warm, orange hue and the torches surrounding the stage were lit. Many people gathered by a small, plain shrine off to the side, next to the stage, to lay necklaces made of white auracite down on the surface of the black cloth-covered table. 

Our friends began to convene, Hermes finally finding us for the first time that night, looking almost annoyed at Hythlodaeus’ constant bothering.

The moment he saw Meli, though, his face broke into a wide grin. He quickly grabbed her under her arms from behind to surprise her and lifted, swinging her around. I watched with fascination as he shifted her in his arms so that she could see him.

“Uncle Hermes!” she squealed with joy, wrapping her arms around his neck. I chuckled as he looked around, making sure no one was watching his as he held out his hand between them, a sparkling purple flower appearing in his open palm. 

When it came to Meli, he would break  _ any _ rule.

She gasped as she looked at the flower, her eyes wide with awe and excitement. Her gaze slid to me for a moment and I quickly looked away, pretending I hadn’t seen. She leaned in close to him.

“Don’t let mommy see you doing that,” she whispered, though loud enough for me to hear. “I got in trouble earlier.”

Hermes breathed a laugh, tucking the flower behind her ear. “She only has your best interests at heart,” he insisted, then held her out to examine her. “Very pretty.”

“You’re my  _ favorite _ , uncle Hermes. But don’t tell uncle Haurchefant I said that, or he might not let me sit on his shoulders anymore.” He laughed again and set her on the ground, kneeling in front of her.

“Well, you’re my favorite too, and feel free to tell  _ everyone _ .”

When the preparations seemed to have been completed, Haurchefant lifted Melinoe to his shoulders so she could see above the crowd as we stood at the back, ready to depart for the night when the event was underway. 

When I heard the sound of a portal opening, the flames died down for a moment. The people in attendance ceased speaking and waited with bated breath as Hades appeared, now clad in his travel robes and mask, his dark aether swirling around him, hovering a few fulms in the air, above the crowd. The torches lit again in a burst of fire, the flames now glowing blue. Gasps and cries of awe sounded all around us. Meli squealed, bouncing up and down on our friend’s shoulders as she waved to her father. 

“And he thinks I’m dramatic,” Hythlodaeus muttered from next to me and I couldn’t help but chuckle. Hades nodded nearly imperceptibly to us and raised his hands, palms up. 

“Welcome, my friends, to the Great Rejoining.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone,  
This is it, the final installment for Will of a Star.  
I just want to thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart, for sticking with our story to the end. I am incredibly touched over the response it has gotten from you all, and I'm so happy that we could provide you with something that you enjoyed so much that you stuck with it for 93 chapters!  
Writing this story has been an amazing journey, and these months spent writing have been the best months I've had in a long time, so I also want to specially thank Crystal for putting up with me the entire time XD Girl, I love you so much and I'm so glad that we found each other and became so close throughout.  
That being said, I am going to officially announce now that we are planning a prequel AND a sequel, both taking place in the FFXIV universe we'd created in WoaS. Please look forward to it!


End file.
